Lägret läser PJ: Född till hjälte
by Aveline01
Summary: Det har dykt upp 5 stycken böcker på Halvblodslägret, och tillsammans med gudarna läser lägret den första boken: Percy Jackson Född till hjälte. Sanningar upptäcks, lojaliteter testas och vem är egentligen blixt tjuven? Det här kan vara deras sista chans innan ett nytt krig som hotar att bryta ut.
1. Prolog

Keiron kom tillbaka bara några minuter efter att ha lämnat Percy i stuga 3.  
Han såg något bekymrad ut, även om han gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja det märkte Percy det ändå.

"Du måste genast komma med mig till mässpaviljongen Percy. Det har dykt upp något högst oväntat…", Keiron lät orden dra ut och försvinna.

Percy gjorde som Keiron sa med en lät förvirrad blick i sina havsgröna ögon.

När de passerade skogen såg Percy en skymt av tre stycken nymfer.  
Det varken vinkade eller log mot honom som det brukade.  
Istället så knuffade de mot varandra och gjorde hastiga och snabba rörelser med deras händer och kastade hastiga blickar mot Percy, och när de märkte att han sätt dem så rodnade de ursinnigt, innan de snabbt försvann från Percys syn fällt.

Det knöt sig i magen på honom.  
Just när han trodde att han blivit accepterad, (tja hur mycket det nu gick, han var ju fortfarande ett halvblod och skulle alltid ha typ en miljon monster efter sig), så skulle han självklart röra till det igen.

Så djupt inne i hans tankar märkte Percy nästa inte att Keiron hade stannat och häll på att gå rakt in i honom.  
De hade stannat utanför middags-paviljongen, och innanför kunde det höras högljudda skrik och rop och häftiga argument där alla försökte överrösta varandra.

"Percy", sa Keiron, "Gå till bord 3 och så ska jag försöka få ordning på situationen."  
Och med de orden försvann han snabbt in i paviljongen.

Percy tog ett djupt andetag i ett försök att lugna ner sina nerver som hade varit på helspänn ända sen igår kväll, innan han gick in i paviljongen efter Keiron.  
Allt prat tog slut.

Han insåg att näsan hela lägret var där halvblod, satyer och till och med några nymfer.  
Och alla tittade på honom.  
Percy kände hur det hettade till i ansiktet och smet snabbt till hans nya plats vid bord 3 barn till den olympiska havsguden Poseidons bord.

Percy såg upp mot bord 12, vinguden Dionysos bord (guden själv var tydligen frånvarande) men han såg Grover hans bästa vän och som också råkade vara en satyr var där.  
Grover fångade Percys frågande blick och ryckte på axlarna. Han visste inte häller vad som skulle hända.

"Kan jag få allas uppmärksamhet", bad Keiron och passade på att utnyttja tystnaden efter Percys entré.  
"Igår kväll efter Fånga flaggan dök det upp 5 stycken böcker och ett meddelande på mitt kontor", fortsatte han.

Athenas bord såg intresserade ut om anmärkningen om böcker, Annabeth bland dem.  
Ares bord såg uttråkade ut.  
Hermes, Apollons, Dionysos och Hefaistos bord såg milt intresserade upp men de flesta såg enbart trötta ut efter att varit uppe så sent igår.  
Travis och Conner Stoll, barn till Hermes, lutade sig mot varandra som stöd för att inte falla i golvet samtidigt som de gjorde ett fåfängt försök att hålla sig vakna.  
Andra kampare gäspade hela tiden och gnuggade sig i sömndruckna ögon.

Afrodite och Demetris bord såg ut att vara någonstans mellan intresserade och uttråkade.  
Det skulle säkert tycka att det var mer intressant om det handlade om böcker om mode eller trädgårdsskötsel respektive.  
Men vem vet, tänkte Percy, Keiron hade inte sagt vad böckerna och meddelandet handlade om.  
Det kanske var ett ända stort skämt.  
Även om det inte var troligt.

"Det här är av största vikt", fortsatte Keiron, "Därför har kamphalvblodslägret bjudit in några gäster som ska gå med oss i vår läsning, mr D har varit så vänlig att själv meddela och eskortera dem hit."

Det sista hade Percy väldigt svårt att tro även om det skulle förklara varför mr D inte var här.

Keiron såg mot paviljongens ingång och som på en given signal kom mr D in och blängde på oss alla som om vi hade förolämpat honom dödligt, och det var antagligen vi som skulle ha dött eftersom vi var dödliga och han en odödlig.  
Men bakom mr D kom 12,13 nej 14 andra personer in efter honom.

Längst fram i gruppen stod en man med regngrå ögon, han såg både stilig, bister och stolt ut. På hans vänstra sida var en liten flicka som inte kunde vara mer än 12 år gammal, hon hade en silver klänning och långa stövlar, på hennes vänstra sida stod en solbränd blåögd kille ca 18 år gammal och bakom dem var en man i brevbärs uniform. Han liknar Luck tycker Percy…

Percy skulle ha fortsatt med att iaktta de nya gästerna om inte en kvinna med samma visa, storm grå ögon och blonda hår som Annabeth hade börjat att prata.

"Så Keiron", sa hon, "Skulle du kunna berätta varför du bjudit hit oss eftersom Dionysos vägrade att berätta själv", avslutade hon med en blängning åt mr D.

"Javisst Athena", svarade Keiron, "men först varsågod och ta en plats".

Athena… tänkte Percy. Självklart! Att han inte kommit på det tidigare!  
De här personerna måste vara det olympiska gudarna!  
När han kom på det kunde Percy känna en aura av makt runt dem, från all makt till blicken i deras ögon som skvallrade om över 3000 års kunskap så var det uppenbart vilka de var.

Gudarna och Gudinnorna började gå mot de olika lång borden. De satte sig ner vid borden med sina söner och döttrar och de som inte hade några satte sig vid ett slumpmässigt bord.  
Artemis satte sig vid Apollons bord bredvid sin bror, samtidigt önskade hon att hon var tillbaka i skogen med sina jägare.  
Hera satte sig med Zeus vid hans bord och till deras förtret så anslöt sig Hades och Peresfone.  
Hiesta satte sig vid ena kortändan av Percys bord med ett vänligt leende åt honom.  
Hmm, hon ser bekant ut var någonstans har jag sätt henne förut…

"Hej, jag är Hiesta," sa hon.

"Percy," mumlade han tillbaka innan hans andetag tycktes fastna i halsen.

Bland de andra gudarna och gudinnorna hade Percy inte lagt märke till ytligare en man.  
Mannen såg ut att vara i medelåldern och han hade på sig en blå skjorta och jans shorts med sandaler till.  
Mannen hade svart hår och havsgröna ögon i precis samma nyans som Percys egna förutom att mannen också hade skrattrynkor runt sina ögon vilket bevisade att han oftast log.

Det måste vara Poseidon, hans pappa.  
Och han var på väg rakt mot honom!  
Tiden gick alldeles för snabbt samtidigt som avståndet mellan Poseidon - hans pappa - och Percy minskade.  
Tillslut stod Poseidon framför honom och gav Percy ett försiktigt leende.

Hans leende fick Percy att tänka på varma stränder och glittrande hav.  
Det fick honom att känna sig trygg och älskad, känslor bara Percys mamma brukade få honom att känna innan.

Percy kände ett stygn av sorg av tanken på hans mamma, men motade snabbt det till baksidan av hans sinne.  
Fokusera på nuet, tänkte han och gav sig själv ett mentalt pep-talk.  
Du klarar de här, du har ju redan slagits mot en Minotauros det här kan inte vara värre.  
På något sätt hjälpte inte den tanken honom.

"Hej Perseus", sa Poseidon.

"Percy", rättade Percy automatiskt med en mental grimas på sitt fullständiga namn.

"Percy", upprepade Poseidon och hans leende blev bredare.  
"Får jag slå mig ner?", frågade han och nickade åt den tomma platsen till höger om Percy.

Percy fann sig själv nicka innan han riktigt hunnit bearbeta hans pappas ord.  
Poseidon satte sig ner och det såg ut som att han ville säga någonting mer men avbröts av Keiron.

"Jag tänker läsa meddelandet högt för er alla", sa Keiron och viftade med en liten vit lapp mot alla.  
"Det förklarar i huvudsak allting."

_Kära halvblod, gudar, gudinnor, kentaurer, satyer, nymfer och andra varelser, _läste Keiron._  
Vi har samlat er för att läsa de här böckerna för att förhoppningsvis förändra framtiden till det bättre och rädda några liv.  
PS. ingen får skada, lemlästa eller döda någon eller ni får ta konsekvenserna.  
Ha en trevlig läsning  
/ Ödesgudinnorna_

Det var ett ögonblick av tystnad innan alla började prata i mun på varandra.  
"Vad tror ni böckerna handlar om?"  
"Varför lägger sig Ödesgudinnorna i just nu dem har väl aldrig bryt sig om vad som händer med oss förut?"  
"Vilka kommer att dö tror ni och hur räddar vi dem!?"

"TYSNAD!", ropade Keiron tillslut ut över allt oväsen.  
Alla i lägret blev tysta, så tysta att man skulle kunna höra en knappnål falla som i och för sig måste vara något slags rekord.

"För er information heter böckerna: Percy Jackson Född till hjälte, Percy Jackson Monsterhavet, Percy Jackson Titanens förbannelse, Percy Jackson Kampen om Labyrinten och Percy Jackson Striden om Olympen".

Percy la sitt huvud på bänken och sa när han inte kunde ta tystnaden längre:  
"Tja, jag tror att alla kan komma överens om att jag har den värsta oturen här så vi kan lika gärna läsa böckerna."

"Men Percy det är inte alls logiskt, varför skulle du vilja att precis alla kommer kunna veta om dina tankar och innersta känslor?", frågade Annabeth som hittills varit tyst med rynkad panna.

"Det måste ju vara någon böckerna handlar om", svarade Percy, "och om det kan rädda liv så tycker jag att det väger upp alla negativa saker det finns med att läsa om några böcker som handlar om mitt liv."  
Vissa andra kampare nickade till Percys ord medan andra inte alls såg lika säkra ut.

"Vänta lite, varför ska vi läsa om exakt min sons liv, varför valde Ödesgudinnorna just honom?", frågade Poseidon  
"Varför inte?", svarade mannen med regngrå ögon som Percy lade märke till tidigare och som han nu visste var hans pappas bror och kung över gudarna - Zeus.  
"Din son skulle väl inte ha något att dölja eller hur?"

"Givetvis inte broder!", knäppte Poseidon tillbaka.  
Båda två såg ut att vilja döda varandra med sina blickar.

Keiron harklade sig.  
"Vi kanske ska gå vidare, Percy ha ju redan givit oss sitt samtycke till att läsa.  
De första 8 kapitlen har redan hänt. Så vem vill börja läsa…?"


	2. Jag råkar förinta min matematik lärare

Alla kampare såg osäkert på varandra, ingen ville vara den som bryter tystnaden som började att bli allt tjockare efter Keirons fråga.

"Ingen?" frågade han igen. "Ingen alls som är frivillig att läsa?"

"Keiron, måste vi läsa om de första 8 kapitälerna?" undrade Percy. "Jag menar är det inte meningslöst att läsa om det förflutna, kan vi inte gå vidare med framtiden så snabbt som möjligt så att vi inte slösar tid?"

Det var förvånansvärt Athena som svarade.  
"Ditt förslag har både för och nackdelar, Perseus Jackson, men jag tycker personligen att vi ska läsa denna bok från första kapitlet och framåt. Det kan lätt ha hänt något, kanske som inte ens du varit riktigt medveten om, som kan ha en större betydelse för hela handlingen.  
Även om det kan spara tid att hoppa över det som redan har hänt så är det antagligen många här som skulle uppskada att ta det från början för att få en mera sammanhängande handling än att…"

Poseidon himlade med ögonen och avbröt henne.  
"Ja, tack Athena för ditt väldigt långa och informerande svar på min sons enkla fråga, men jag måste säga att jag håller med dig", sa han med en ursäktande blick mot Percy samtidigt som Poseidon ignorerade Athenas mordiska och något förvånade blick. "Jag tycker att vi läser boken från början."

"Det är okej", mumlade Percy något chockad, hans pappa, _hans pappa, _hade precis kallat honom son  
inför alla på lägret + de andra gudarna något han aldrig riktigt vågat tro skulle hända. "Jag är bara egentligen inte särskilt förtjust i att alla kommer att känna till mina tankar."

"Det är fullt förståeligt, Percy", sa Poseidon och slängde en arm om sin sons axlar och gav honom en kram med ett varmt leende.

Det är någonting som inte stämmer, tänkte Zeus samtidigt. Varför skulle Poseidon vilja läsa mer av boken som kommer att avslöja att hans son stal hans huvud blixt, det går inte ihop.  
Zeus såg på sin bror Hades över bordet och mötte hans blick.  
"Varför skulle Poseidon vilja läsa mer av denna bok om hans son är tjuven?" mumlade Zeus lågt till sin bror.

Hades ryckte på axlarna som svar och rynkade pannan. Han hade kommit fram till samma slutsats som Zeus. Någonting stämde inte.

"Så jag antar att det är bestämt att vi läser hela boken nu och eftersom ingen annan verkar vilja läsa det första kapitlet, så gör jag det", sa Keiron. "Titeln på kapitlet är:

**Jag råkar förinta min matematik lärare**"

Travis och Conner Stoll bröt ut i hysteriskt skratt.  
"Vi har gjort många saker i våra liv men vi har faktiskt aldrig förintat en matematik lärare!" flämtade Travis ut.

"De här böckerna kommer nog bli intressanta, i alla fall", sa Conner med ett flin.

"Ni ska veta att jag nästan fick en hjärtattack på grund av den händelsen" fnös Percy tillbaka samtidigt som han försökte stoppa en rysning när han tänkte tillbaka på vad som hade hänt.

"Vad hände?" frågade Poseidon oroligt. "Varför fick du nästan en hjärtattack?"

"Oroa dig inte Lord Poseidon, Percy klarade sig bra" sa Grover men tillade lågt: "Percy var inte den enda som nästan fick en hjärtattack i det här kapitlet."

**Alltså, jag ville inte vara ett halvblod.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg förvirrat på varandra, varför ville Percy inte vara ett halvblod?

Samtidigt så himlade vissa halvblod med ögonen samtidigt som andra suckade, Percys ord var i alla fall rakt på sak, ingen av dem ville frivillig vara ett halvblod.

**Läser du detta för att du undrar om du själv är ett, råder jag dig att omedelbart slå igen boken.**

"Percy, jag visste inte att du kunde vara så dramatisk" fnös Annabeth. "Även om jag måste säga att ditt råd är bra."

"Är det verkligen så illa att vara ett halvblod?" frågade Percy tvivlande. Han kunde inte riktigt förstå varför hans framtids jag (om det nu var hans framtids jag) skrev just så. Visst han hade ju själv kämpat mot ett flertal monster men är det verkligen så illa att vara ett halvblod?

"Tja, du känner till det flesta berättelser om det gamla grekiska mytologierna", sa Luke bortifrån Hermes bord. "Det flesta halvblod dör innan det blir 20 och tror du verkligen att det är någon skillnad nu mot förr?"

Det kunde Percy inte svara på, för Luke hade en viss poäng. Hade han inte själv nästan förlorat sitt liv minst ett dussin gånger redan i hans bara 12 åriga liv?

**Tro allt dina föräldrar har ljugit ihop om din födelse och försök att leva ett normalt liv.**

"Det kan vara svårare än det låter", mumlade Katie Gardner från Demetris bord.  
"Det beror egentligen på hur kraftfull ens odödliga förälder är och hur många monster man i såna fall lockar till sig."

Att vara ett halvblod är farligt.

"No shit Sherlock!" sa Clarisse hånfullt. "Men vi är inga messar, vi har tränats i hela våra liv att slåss mot monster, och vad är livet utan att hamna i fara och slagsmål!"

Hennes ord fick en godkännande blick från hennes pappa krigsguden Ares.

**Det är skrämmande.**

"Det är verkligen skrämmande, särskilt efter att man varit i fara och insett hur farlig situationen egentligen var."  
Will Solances ord fick medhållande nickar från slumpmässiga personer i paviljongen.  
**  
För det mesta leder det till en smärtsam, otäck död.**

"Se, det var ju det jag sa."

**Om du är en vanlig unge som tror att det här är en vanlig historia i en bok, så är det suveränt.**

"Tror ni att den här boken har publicerats till den dödliga världen i framtiden?"

Percy såg förfärad ut.  
"Nej, det kan den inte ha för att jag skulle aldrig godkänna något sånt!"

"Det var en ganska konstig formulering", funderar Annabeth. "Det är faktiskt nästan som om boken skulle kunna vara publicerad i den dödliga världen och att ett vanligt barn skulle läsa den."

"Jag upprepar: jag kommer aldrig ge mitt samtycke till att publicera denna bok till den dödliga världen."

**Fortsätt läsa. Jag avundas dig som kan låsas att inget av detta har hänt.**

Vad är det egentligen som kommer hända i framtiden? Gick igenom mångas tankar.

**Men om du känner igen dig själv i berättelsen – om du känner hur det rör upp någonting inom dig – så sluta genast läsa.**

"Åter igen, du har faktiskt väldigt bra råd Percy", sa Silena Beauregard, dotter till Afrodite, med ett vänligt leende mot honom.

"Tack" stammade Percy fram med en rodnad. Han kunde inte tro att den vackra dottern till Afrodite hade tittat på honom än mindre talat med honom.

**Du kan vara en av oss. Och då är det bara en tidsfråga innan **_**de **_**också upptäcker det och börjar jaga dig.**

"Ska _de_ betyda monster?" undrade Malcolm, Annabeths bror och andre man för Athenas stuga.  
"Varför säger du inte bara monster eller skulle det finnas mer än monster där ute som skulle jaga en?"

Hans ord fick vissa att skruva på sig obehagligt, de gillade inte alls tanken på att det skulle kunna finnas mer än monster utanför lägrets gränser som skulle kunna komma efter dem.

**Kom inte och säg att jag inte har varnat dig.**

"Åter igen, jag hade ingen som helst aning om att du var så dramatiskt, Percy" sa Annabeth och försökte att lätta upp stämningen efter sin brors fråga.

**Jag heter Percy Jackson.  
Jag är tolv år gammal. Tills för några månader sedan var jag elev vid Yancy Academy, en privat internatskola för problembarn i norra delen av delstaten New York.**

"Vad hände, varför är du inte en elev där längre?" frågade Poseidon. "Nej stryk det, varför gick du ens på en sådan skola?"

"Om vi läser vidare kommer du säkert få svar på alla dina frågor pappa" svarade Percy.

**Är jag ett problembarn?**

"Japp det är du definitivt Percy, jag kanske inte har känt dig så länge men jag känner på mig att du är en problem magnet" sa Katie med ett flin.  
Hon hade blivit något av en expert på att upptäcka upptåg och senare andra typer av problem på grund av de många gånger bröderna Stoll hade beslutat att spela ett spratt på henne och hennes syskon.

**Japp. Det kan men säga.**

"Du erkänner det!" utbrast Grover förvånat.

"Man har inte så mycket val tillslut" påpekade Percy med en fnysning.

**Mitt korta, bedrövliga liv är fyllt av historier som bevisar det.**

"Bedrövliga liv?" ifrågasatte Poseidon något oroligt.

"Okej det kunde ha varit värre" erkände Percy. "Men det kunde ha varit bättre också."

**Jag skulle börja precis var som helst, men det var i maj saker och ting började gå snett på allvar, **

"Hmm, det måste varit då du började upptäcka att du var ett halvblod" funderade gudinnan Artemis som hade börjat sätta ihop två och två redan.

"Hur visste du det?" utbrast Percy förvånat innan han insåg att han antagligen hade varit respektlös.

"Det är ju bara åtta kapitel som handlar om det förflutna", svarade Artemis, "och du har redan tillbringat mycket av den tiden på lägret så jag gissade helt enkelt att du hade börjat inse din status som ett halvblod tidigt i boken."

Percy, lättad att gudinnan inte hade pulveriserat honom eller något liknande, nickade eftertänksamt till hennes svar.

**när vi sjätteklassare gjorde en utflykt till Manhattan – tjugoåtta störda elever och två lärare i en gul skolbuss,**

"Okej, redan nu kan man se att något kommer gå snett" sa Chris Rodriguez son till Hermes med en grimas.

**på väg till konstmuseet Metropolitan Musem of Art för att titta på gamla grekiska och romerska prylar.**

"Goda gudarna! Hur klarade du av det!" utbrast Conner förskräckt.

"Ja, det låter lika illa, om inte mer, som att tvingas upp klockan 4 på morgonen bara för att upptäcka att man kidnappats av Afrodites stuga för att de tydligen bestämt att man behöver en desperat makeover!" sa Travis.

Den meningen fick många att höja ögonbrynen åt honom. Andra brast ut in hysteriskt skratt.

"Travis, har det någonsin hänt dig?" frågade Hermes samtidigt som han desperat försökte hindra sitt skratt och vara en anständig förälder.

"En gång, det var väldigt länge sen" svarade Travis med en rysning. "Det var absolut hemskt."

**Jag vet – det låter som rena tortyren.**

Många lägerdeltagare nickade som att de höll med.

"Åh snälla, så hemskt låter det inte" sa Annabeth. "Tvärtom det låter som om det skulle bli en väldigt intressant skolresa."

De vid Athenas bord + gudinnan själv mumlade överens.

**De flesta Yancy utflykter var sådana.**

"Tja, ryktet sa så åtminstone, jag hade faktiskt inte varit på en Yancy utflykt innan den där."

**Men jag var hoppfull, för det var mr Brunner – vår latinlärare – som hade ansvaret för den här utflykten.**

"Och vad är det för skillnad för det?" undrade Clarisse. "En tråkig utflykt är en tråkig utflykt så är det med det."

"Den skulle faktiskt kunna vara intressant om man hade en bra lärare med på resan" svarade Percy enkelt.

**Mr Brunner var en medelålders man i el-rullstol.  
Han var tunnhårig och hade stripigt skägg och en nött tweedkavaj som alltid luktade kaffe. **

"Keiron var det du?" frågade Will förvånat.

"Antagligen", svarade Apollon sin son. "Keiron brukar i vissa speciella fall gå ut till skolor om de misstänker att en kraftfull halvgud skulle kunna vara där."

Apollons syster stirrade på honom. "Sen när har du blivit så smart?!"

Han såg något förolämpad ut. "För din information har jag alltid varit smart lilla syster."

"Kalla mig inte lilla syster! Jag är äldre än du!" fräste Artemis genast.

"Du är inte äldst, det är jag och du kan inte bevisa annat!"

"Jag behöver inte bevis jag _vet_ att jag är äldst av oss! Jag hjälpte mor att födda dig och blev gudinna av förlossning för gudarnas skull!"

"Lögn! Det bevisar ingenting!" snäste Apollon tillbaka. "Jag kan till och med göra en haiku för att bevisa att jag är äldst…"

"Nej!" skrek de andra gudarna och gudinnorna som hittills varit tysta och vant tittat på när Apollon och Artemis bråkade. Men allting hade en gräns och att behöva lyssna på ännu en till av Apollons haikuer - _det _skulle vara tortyr.

Han stirrade förvånat på dem.  
"Tja ni får skylla er själva att ni vill missa en av mina underbara haikuer", sa Apollon, sitt bråk med sin syster redan glömt.

"Jag tror att jag skulle ta livet av mig, även om det tekniskt inte går, om jag måste lyssna på ännu en av min brors haikuer" muttrade Artemis.

Zeus harklade sig i ett försök att överrösta vad hans dotter sa. Det skulle inte vara bra för någon om Artemis och Apollon började bråka igen.  
"Vi kanske ska gå vidare med läsningen." föreslog han.

Keiron nickade instämmande och började återigen läsa.

**Man skulle aldrig kunna tro att han var cool, men han berättade historier och skämtade och lät oss spela spel på lektionerna. **

"Hej!" utbrast Michael Yew, son till Apollon, plötsligt. "Varför får vi aldrig göra något sånt på våra lektioner?"

"Antagligen för att vi aldrig skulle hinna med viktigare saker då", sa en dotter till Athena med högdragen min.

"Inte sant", mumlade Michael. "Vi måste ju inte spela spel och skämta runt en hel dag vi skulle bara kunna hoppa över någon lektion då och då."

**Dessutom hade han en enorm samling av gamla rustningar och vapen, så hans lektioner var det enda som jag inte somnade på.**

"Du vad!?" utbrast Athena förskräckt. "Det kan inte vara möjligt att somna på nästan alla sina lektioner!"  
Hon satte sig något skyddande runt sina barn och blängde på Percy som om hon var rädd att han hade en smittsam sjukdom som skulle kunna smitta sina barn om han kom för nära.

**Jag hoppades att utflykten skulle bli okej. Eller jag hoppades i alla fall att jag inte skulle hamna i knippa.**

"Det låter verkligen inte som om att det kommer gå bra", mumlade Silena.

**Gissa om jag hade fel.**

"Det är i såna här tillfällen man hatar att ha rätt."

**På skolutflykter råkar jag i knippa, så är det bara. Som när jag gick i femman, i en annan skola, och vi besökte slagfältet Saratoga och det hände en sak med kanonen från nordamerikanska frihetskriget. Jag siktade inte på skolbussen, men jag blev förstås relegerad i alla fall.**

"Vad gjorde du ens i närheten av kanoner, Sjögräshjärna?" fnös Annabeth.

"Sjögräshjärna?" frågade Percy och ignorerade resten av vad Annabeth sagt.

Hon rodnade något. "Jag tyckte det var passande efter som du är son till Poseidon efter allt. Och det verkar som du faktiskt har sjögräs i din hjärna med tanken på att du bara "råkade" skjuta en kanonkula igenom en skolbuss."

"Boken förklarade ju att jag inte siktade på bussen!"

"Vad som helst, Sjögräshjärna."

"Du kommer aldrig släppa det där namnet va?"

"Nej"

**Och när jag gick i fyran och vi guidades runt bakom kulisserna vid hajbassängen på stadens akvarium, råkade jag liksom komma åt fel spak på gångbryggan och hela klassen fick sig ett oväntat dopp. **

"Hmm", sa Travis fundersamt. "Tänker du samma sak som jag Conner?"

"Om det innebär en jätte tank fylld med vatten, några fiskar och en stor trampolin, så ja det gör jag", svarade Conner med ett ondskefullt flin.

Båda bröderna började skratta när de såg alla skräckslagna blickar på de andra kamparna.

"Något i mot att jag hjälper till?" frågade Hermes med ett eget flin.

"Åh, jag med! Jag med!", inflikade Apollon snabbt.

"Gudarna bevare oss alla", muttrade Katie. "Vi är körda."

"Kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv", mumlade hennes mamma Demeter överens. "Det är illa nog med bara Hermes och Apollon men med två av Hermes söner också… jag rekommenderar att vi alla flyr medans vi fortfarande kan."

**Och gången innan dess… fast jag tror ni förstår vad jag menar.**

"Naw, kunde du inte ha berättat lite till. Vi fick såna bra idéer", suckade bröderna Stoll besviket.

**Den här gången var jag fast besluten att inte ställa till med något.**

"Percy", sa Grover allvarligt. "Jag tror att du förhäxade det."

"Jag tror att du har alldeles rätt."

**Under hela vägen in till staden stod jag ut med att Nancy Bobofit **

"Vem då?" frågade många i mun på varandra.

– **den fräkniga, rödhåriga kleptomantjejen – **

"Åh."

**kastade stora bitar av sin smörgås med jordnötssmör och ketchup i nacken på min bästa vän Grover.**

"Usch, Grover du ska inte låta mobbare komma åt dig så", rådde Annabeth som en av Grovers vänner hade hört flera berättelser av honom om att det var lätt att han blev mobbad i en ny skola.

"Jag vet Annabeth, jag vet", sa Grover sorgset samtidigt som han började tugga på bordsduken, så att orden blev något obegripliga.

**Grover var ett lätt offer. Han var spinkig. Han grät när han blev retad. Han måste ha gått om flera klasser, för han var den enda i sexan med finnar och fjunig haka. **

"Ja, det var ju snällt sagt Percy", muttrade Grover sarkastiskt.

"Förlåt Grover, men jag sa det ju inte till ditt ansikte direkt heller", bad Percy om ursäkt under både Annabeths och Poseidons förebådande blickar.

**Och dessutom var han handikappad. Han hade ett intyg som befriade honom från gymnastiken för resten av livet,**

"Om ändå det vore möjligt för oss", sa flera stycken vid Afrodites bord.

**eftersom han hade någon sorts muskel-sjukdom i benet. Han gick konstig som att vartenda steg gjorde ont – men det skulle man inte låta sig bli lurad av. Ni skulle ha sett honom springa när det serverades enchilada i skolbespisningen.**

"Du avslöjade dig nästan, satyr", sa Zeus och blängde på Grover.

"Förrlååt mig, deet varr inte meninggen lord Zeus", stammade Grover fram.

"Låt honom vara bror", sa Poseidon. "Han hade ju inte avslöjat sig."

Zeus flyttade sin blängning till Poseidon istället, mycket till Grovers lättnat, och Zeus sa ingenting mer.

Percy fylldes med stolthet över sin pappa för att han hade försvarat sin vän trots att de inte riktigt kände varandra alls.

**Hur som helst kastade Nancy Bobofit stora smörgåsbitar som fastnade i hans lockiga, bruna hår, och hon viste att jag inte kunde göra något eftersom jag redan fått en varning. Rektorn hade hotat mig med avstängning från undervisningen om något tråkigt, generande eller underhållande hände under den här utflykten.**

"Det flesta skolor känner till mig och om jag ska börja på en ny verkar det som om varje ny skola redan har förberett sig för att de värsta ska hända", erkände Percy fåraktigt.

Flera stycken brast i skratt på den informationen.

"**Jag ska döda henne", mumlade jag.**

"Ja snälla gudarna gör det, vi behöver mer action i den här boken", sa Clarisse.

**Grover försökte lugna ner mig. "Det är okej. Jag gillar jordnötssmör."  
Han duckade för en ny bit av Nancys lunch.  
"Det var droppen." Jag började resa mig upp, men Grover drog ner mig på sätet igen.  
"Du har redan fått en varning", påminde han mig.  
"Du vet vem som får skulden om det händer nåt."**

"Det är bara orättvist", mumlade Michael.

Flera nickade instämmande.

**Nu när jag tänker tillbaka på det önskar jag att jag hade klippt till Nancy Bobofit där och då. Att bli avstängd från skolan var ingenting jämfört med den knippan jag just var på väg att hamna i.**

"Vad är det egentligen som kommer att hända?" frågade Poseidon nu ännu mer oroad en förut.

"Oroa dig inte pappa, jag klarade mig", svarade Percy trött.

**Mr Brunner guidande oss på museet.  
Han körde före i sin rullstol och visade oss genom de stora, ekande salarna, förbi marmorstatyerna och glasmontrar fulla med väldigt gamla, svarta och orangefärgade krukor.  
Han samlade oss runt en fyra meter hög stenpelare med en sfinx högst upp och berättade att den gravstenen, en **_**stele**_**, som utmärkte graven där en flicka i vår egen ålder legat. **

"Stakaren", mumlade en från Hefaistos bord. "Tänk att ligga där i all evigheter.

**Han berättade om uthuggningarna på sidorna. Jag försökte höra på, för det var faktiskt ganska intressant,**

"Försökte?" frågade Malcolm med höjda ögonbryn.

"Försökte", nickade Percy.

**men alla runt omkring mig pratade**

"Åh, jag kan tänka mig att det kan vara svårt då att lyssna på vad ens lärare säger", mumlade Malcolm, glad att han fått sin förklaring.

**och varje gång jag sa åt dem att hålla käften stirrade Mrs Dodds, den andra läraren som var med, på mig med sitt onda öga.**

"Goda gudarna, vilken idiot till lärare", fnös Luke.

"Ja, det var hon verkligen", nickade Percy helt överens med den äldre kamparen.

**Mrs Dodds var den lilla matteläraren från Georgia som alltid bar svart läderjacka, trots att hon var femtio år gammal.**

"Det kan inte sätt särskilt smak fullt ut", sa Afrodite med en rynkad panna i hennes vackra ansikte. Det såg nästan ut som att gudinnan ville rusa till mrs Dodds och ge henne några mode tips.

**Hon såg ut att vara tuff nog att köra en Harley rakt in i ens skolskåp.**

"Vad är ditt gamla skåp, skitunge?" frågade Ares Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej Ares, du ska inte köra din Harley in i min sons gamla skåp", sa Poseidon bestämt som hade gissat vad krigsguden hade i tankarna.

Ares såg ytterst besviken ut, som om någon hade inställt julafton.

**Hon hade kommit till Yancy när halva terminen hade gått, då vår förra matematik lärare fått ett nervsammanbrott. **

"Exakt vilken skola sa du att du gick på Percy?" frågade Katie bestört.

**Ända från första dagen hade mrs Dodds älskat Nancy Bobofit och sett mig som djävulens avkomma.**

"Som om det någonsin skulle kunna hända i den här världen", sa Hades med en fnysning.

Många hoppade till i sina platser och vissa skrek till, herren av underjorden och de döda hade varit så tyst under hela läsningen att det nästan glömt att han var där.

"Åh, så illa hade det inte varit jag tycker att Percy verkar som en trevlig ung man", sa drottningen av underjorden och Hades hustru Persefone med en himling med sina ögon.

Hon vände sig till Percy och sa vänligt: "Hej Percy, mitt namn är Persefone."

"Hej", svarade Percy något blygt för den vackra gudinnan som hade försvarat honom utan att ens vet mer om honom än vad som det läst hittills.

**Hon brukade peka på mig med sitt knotiga finger och säga "Nu raring" med sitt allra lenaste tonfall, och jag visste att jag skulle få kvarsittning varenda dag i en månad.**

"Och vad hade du gjort för att förtjäna det för?" frågade Silena, som började att ogilla den där matematik läraren mer och mer. Och de hade bara läst några rader om henne!

"För det mesta var det Nancy som startade ett bråk, jag skulle bara försvara Grover men givetvis kom alltid mrs Dodds när det var som värst och jag skulle alltid få skulden."

"Jag vill minnas att du inte alltid var så oskyldig, Percy", sa Grover som inte alls hade blivit lurad av hans väns oskyldiga svar.

Percy rodnade något. "Okej, okej, det var en gång som Nancy hade mobbat Grover och jag hämnades med att sätta på musik i alla klassrum och skjuta upp massor av färggranna ballonger ute på skolgården, och med väl dit satta bevis så fick Nancy och hennes vänner skulden för allt.  
För att göra en lång historia kort kan jag bara säga att efter det blev det ett mini krig mellan oss där vi försökte allt för att sabotera för varandra."

Efter den berättelsen så rullade många av lägerdeltagarna (nästan några gudar också) nästan på golvet av skratt.

Efter 10 minuter när allt hade lugnat ner sig fortsatte Keiron med att läsa.

**En gång, när hon tvingade mig att sudda ut svaren i gamla skrivböcker ända tills midnatt, sa jag till Grover att jag tyckte att mrs Dodds var omänsklig. Han såg mycket alvarligt på mig och sa: "Du har alldeles rätt."**

"Det var nära Grover", sa Annabeth med en grimas.

**Mr Brunner fortsatte att prata om grekisk gravkonst.  
Tillslut sa Nancy Bobofit något om den nakne killen på **_**stelen**_**, och jag vände mig om och sa:  
"Kan inte du HÅLLA KÄFTEN?"  
Jag hade inte tänkt säga det så högt.**

"Percy", fnös Grover. "Det ekade i hela salen."

"Ja, jag upptäckte det", mumlade Percy tillbaka.

**Hela klassen skrattade. Mr Brunner tystnade.  
"Jackson", sa han, "var det något du ville säga?"  
Jag var knallröd i ansiktet. Jag sa: "Nej, magistern."  
Mr Brunner pekade på en av bilderna på **_**stelen**_**. "Du kanske kan tala om för oss vad den här bilden föreställer?"  
Jag såg på uthuggningen och blev enormt lättad, för jag kände faktiskt igen den.  
"Det är väl Kronos som äter sina barn?"**

"Naturligtvis måste det vara just den." muttrade Poseidon och tog ett hårdare grepp runt sin son.

"**Ja", sa mr Brunner, uppenbarligen inte helt nöjd. "Och det gjorde han för att…"  
"Tja…" Jag tänkte så det knakade. "Kronos var gudarnas konung, och…"**

Plötsligt så blängde alla gudar och gudinnor på Percy från hela rummet, vilket var rätt så skrämmande.

"Gudarnas konung..." började Zeus ryta men avbröts.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, eh, lord Zeus men om vi fortsätter läsa kommer du märka att jag insåg mitt misstag."

Poseidon såg stolt på sin son över att han hade stått upp för sig själv mot sin bror.

Förvånansvärt sa Zeus inget mer om saken utan viftade istället med handen att Keiron skulle läsa vidare, vilket han gladligen ville. Keiron ville inte att unge Percy skulle hamna i några problem med gudarna för att de läste böckerna.

"**Gudarnas?" frågade mr Brunner.  
"Titanernas", rättade jag mig. "Och han litade inte på sina barn, som var gudarna. Så, eh, då åt Kronos upp dem, eller hur? Men hans fru gömde babyn Zeus och gav Kronos en sten att äta i stället. Och senare, när Zeus blivit stor, lurade han sin pappa Kronos att kräkas upp hans bröder och systrar…"**

"Tja, det var en förkortad version av den händelsen", sa Hades tort till sin brorson.

"**Blääää!" sa en av flickorna bakom mig.**

"Det var inte direkt en dans på rosor för dem som upplevde det live häller ska ni veta", mumlade Hera, drottningen av gudarna, irriterat på de dödligas dumhet.

"…**och så blev det en väldig strid mellan gudarna och titanerna", fortsatte jag, "och gudarna vann."**

"Återigen det var verkligen en förkortad version av det, striden var i århundrader för Olympens skull!"

**Några i klassen fnissade.  
Bakom mig mumlade Nancy Bobofit till en vän: "Som om vi har nån nytta av att veta det i verkliga livet. Som om det kommer att stå på våra jobbansökningar: Var god förklara varför Kronos åt upp sina barn."**

"Om man ska komma någon vart i det här livet så är det verkligen nödvändigt att veta om det", sa Will med rynkad panna.

"**Och varför, Jackson", sa mr Brunner, " för att nu parafrasera miss Bobofits förträffliga fråga – varför är det viktigt i verkliga livet?"**

Travis och Conner ställde sig upp och började dansa och fick med sig resten av Hermes och halva Apollons bord samtidigt som de skanderade: "Nancy fick så hon teg. Nancy fick så hon teg…"  
Innan Keiron bad dem att lugna ner sig så att det kunde återgå med läsningen.

"Om vi ska hålla på att kommentera så här mycket kommer vi inte ens bli färdiga med den första boken innan sommaren är slut", mumlade han under sin andedräkt.

"**Nu fick du", muttrade Grover.  
"Håll käft", väste Nancy, vars ansikte blivit rödare än hennes hår.  
Nancy hade i alla fall åkt dit hon också. Mr Brunner var den ende som någonsin hörde henne säga sådant hon inte borde ha sagt. Han hade radaröron.**

Conner fnissade. "Mer som häst öron."

Några av de andra kamparna drog på mun.

**Jag tänkte på hans fråga och ryckte på axlarna: "Jag vet inte, magistern."**

Percy rynkade på sin panna. Han visste fortfarande inte svaret på sin fråga men kanske skulle han veta efter böckerna…?

"**Jag förstår." Mr Brunner såg besviken ut. "Nå, halvt godkänt, Jackson. Zeus gav faktiskt Kronos en blandning av senap och vin som fick honom att spy upp sina övriga fem barn – eftersom de var odödliga gudar – överlevt och växt upp fullständigt oskadda i titanens mage. Gudarna besegrade sin far, skar honom i stycke med sin egen skära och spred ut hans kvarlevor i Tartaros, den mörkaste delen av Underjorden. Och med det lyckligaste slutet är det dags för lunch. Mrs Dodds, kan ni visa vägen tillbaka ut?"**

"Det var en väldigt plötslig vändning." muttrade Silena något förvirrat.

**Klassen släntade ut. Flickorna höll sig för magen och pojkarna knuffade varandra och uppförde sig som töntar.  
Grover och jag skulle just följa efter när mr Brunner sa: "Jackson."  
Jag visste vad som väntade.**

"Brukar du ofta be Percy stanna kvar? Frågade Poseidon Keiron.

"Nej", svarade Keiron. "Det var första gången."

**Jag sa år Grover att fortsätta ut. Sedan vände jag mig mot mr Brunner: "Ja, magistern?"  
Mr Brunner hade den där blicken som naglade fast en – intensivt bruna ögon som kunde varit tusen år gamla och sett allt.**

"Och du satte huvudet rätt på spiken", sa Katie.

"**Du måste lära dig svaret på min fråga", sa mr Brunner till mig  
"Om titanerna?"**

"Ja, den också", sa Keiron och avbröt sig själv.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag kan den redan", svarade Percy med ett leende mot sin mentor.

"**Om det verkliga livet. Och vad dina studier har med det att göra."  
"Åh."  
"Det du lär dig av mig", sa han, "är livsviktigt. Jag förväntar mig toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson."  
Han pressade mig så hårt att jag ville bli arg.  
Jag menar, visst var det ganska coolt de dagar det var frågesport och han klädde sig i romarrustningar och ropade: "Vad där!" och pekade med svärdsspetsen mot kritorna och sa åt oss att rusa fram till svarta tavlan och namnge varenda grek och romare som någonsin levat, och deras mördar, och vilka gudar de dyrkade.**

"Wow, det kan inte ens jag", mumlade Michael. "Och jag har varit på lägre i 3 år."

**Men mr Brunner förväntade sig att jag skulle vara lika duktig som alla andra, trots att jag är dyslektiker och lider av ADHD och aldrig fått mer än godkänt i hela mitt liv. **

"Du har fått mer en godkänt på mina lektioner, Percy, men jag antar att du aldrig hann få ditt betyg med tanken på allt som hände."

"Verkligen?" sa Percy med ögonen stora av förvåning.

"Vad fick Percy för betyg?" frågade Annabeth nyfiket.

Keiron kastade en frågande blick mot Percy som nickade mot honom innan han svarade på Annabeths fråga.

"Ett A"

Om möjligt så blev Percys ögon ännu större. "Men det kan intte varra möjliggt", stammade han. "Det måste ha skett ett misstag jag, _jag_, kan inte ha fått ett A!"

"Jag kan försäkra dig att inget misstag har hänt", sa Keiron lugnt.

"Jag är så stolt över dig Percy", mumlade Poseidon plötsligt i Percys öra.  
Percy log mot hans pappa och gav Poseidon en kram fortfarande något förvånad över hans betyg.

**Nej – han förväntade sig inte att jag skulle vara lika duktig. Han förväntade sig att jag skulle vara duktigare. Men jag kunde helt enkelt inte lära mig alla namn och fakta, och än mindre stava dem.  
Jag mumlade något om att jag skulle anstränga mig mera.  
Mr Brunner kastade en lång, sorgsen blick på **_**stelen**_**, som om han hade deltagit i den där flickans begravning.**

"Hade du det?" frågade Katie.

"Faktiskt inte, men jag kände hennes föräldrar, de var så förkrossade över deras dotters död.

**Han sa åt mig att gå ut till de andra och äta lunch.  
Klassen hade samlats ute på museets trappa, där man kunde titta på fotgängare på Fifth Avenue.  
Det drog ihop sig till ett riktigt oväder: moln som var svartare än någonsin sett skockades på himlen över staden. Jag tänkte att det kanske hade med växthuseffekten eller något att göra, för vädret i hela delstaten New York hade varit knäpp ända sedan i julas.**

Percy spärrade upp sina ögon. Det var så uppenbart, varför hade han inte kommit på det förens nu.

"Någonting hände runt jul eller hur? Någonting som har med er att göra?"

"Ja Percy det hände faktiskt något då men jag är säker på att boken kommer förklara allt", svarade Hiesta mjukt, hon hatade när hennes familj bråkade och hoppades att de här böckerna skulle kunna hjälpa dem.

**Det hade varit väldiga snöstormar, översvämningar och löpeldar efter blixtnedslag. Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om en orkan var på väg.  
Ingen annan verkar ha märkt något. Några av killarna kastade kex på duvorna. Nancy Bobofit försökte stjäla något ur en dams handväska, och mrs Dodds såg förstås ingenting.**

"Förstås", upprepade Annabeth och glodde på boken.

"Annabeth du vet väl att du pratar med en bok?" frågade Percy och ångrade sig så fort han sagt klart meningen.

"Åh, du är så körd Percy", mumlade Grover medlidande.

Förvånansvärt så lugnade Annabeth ner sig och skrattade till och med.

"Du har rätt Percy", fnös hon. "Det är verkligen fånigt att jag pratade med en bok."

"Vad hände precis, jag var säker på att hon skulle mörda dig" sa Luke med ett höjt ögonbryn så att hans ärr framhävdes mer och såg mellan Annabeth och Percy. Flera stycken nickade åt hans ord helt överens.

**Grover och jag satt på kanten till fontänen, en bit bort från de andra. Om vi gjorde de skulle folk kanske inte förstå att vi kom från den skolan – skolan för nördar och töntar som inte klarade sig någon annanstans.**

Åh Percy, tänkte Poseidon sorgset. Jag önskar att jag kunde göra något åt allt det här.  
Men tyvärr till och med en gud kan inte fixa allt.

"**Kvarsittning?" frågade Grover.  
"Nä", sa jag. "Det får man inte av mr Brunner. Jag önskar bara att han skulle lämna mig i fred nån gång. Jag är ju inget geni direkt."  
Grover sa ingenting på en stund. Sedan, när jag trodde att han skulle komma med någon djup, filosofisk kommentar för att få mig att känna mig bättre till mods, sa han: "Kan jag få ditt äpple?"**

"Verkligen", sa Will häpet. "Varför sa du så?"

Grover rodnade vansinnet. "Jag ville trösta Percy", förklarade han. "Men jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga och jag blev liksom hungrig av allt tänkande…"

**Jag var inte så värts hungrig, så jag gav det till honom.**

"Men du åt väl också?"

"Jadå pappa senare." När Percy kom och tänka på det hade han faktiskt inte hunnit äta alls så mycket den dagen.

**Jag tittade på raden av taxibilar som körde längs Fifth Avenue och tänkte på min mammas lägenhet som låg bara en bit bort. Jag hade inte sett henne sedans i julas. Jag ville så hemskt gärna hoppa in i en taxi och åka hem. **

Percy suckade tyst och fäste blicken mot golvet, han önskade nästan att han valt att åka till sin mamma men om han hade gjort det vem vet och han ens skulle vara här nu.

**Hon skulle bli glad och se mig och krama om mig, men hon skulle bli besviken också. Hon skulle skicka mig raka vägen tillbaka till Yancy Academy och påminna mig om att jag måste försöka, även om det här var min sjätte skola på sex år och att jag förmodligen skulle bli relegerad igen. Jag skulle inte stå ut med hennes sorgsna blick.**

"Du älskade verkligen din mamma eller hur?" frågade Persefone med en mjuk röst.

Percy nickade bara för rädd att se upp från golvet så att alla skulle se att han hade tårar i ögonen.  
Plötsligt kände han ett par starka armar lindas runt honom och drog in honom i en kram och Percy vände sitt huvud mot sin pappas skjorta och njöt av känslan av en förälders trygga armar runt honom.

**Mr Brunner hade parkerat sin rullstol vid foten av handikaprampen. Han åt selleri och läste en pocketbok. Ett rött paraply stack upp från ryggstödet på hans rullstol, så att det såg ut som att han satt vid ett motoriserat kafébord.  
Jag skulle precis packa upp min smörgås när Nancy Bobofit dök upp framför mig med sina äckliga vänner – hon hade väl tröttnat på att stjäla från turister – och dumpade sin halvätna lunch i knäet på Grover.**

"Usch."

"**Hoppsan." Hon flinade mot mig med sina sneda tänder. Hennes fräknar var orangefärgade, som om någon hade sprutmålat hennes ansikte med flytande ostbågar.**

Både Travis och Conners ögon lös upp.

"Nej", sa Annabeth tydligt. "Vad ni än tänker på är svaret nej."

"Men tänk om…"

"Nej"

"Män ..."

"Nej"

**Jag försökte hålla mig lugn. Skolkuratorn hade sagt åt mig miljoner gånger och att jag måste räkna till tio och försöka kontrollera mitt humör. Men jag blev så arg att det svartnade för ögonen. En våg röt i öronen på mig. Jag minns inte att jag rörde vid henne, men i nästa ögonblick satt Nancy på rumpan i fontänen och skrek:  
"PERCY KNUFFADE MIG!"**

"Jag minns faktiskt fortfarande inte hur det gick till."

"Ofta när ett halvblod känner en eller flera starka känslor blir det för mycket för dem och deras krafter aktiveras så att säga", förklarade Athena.

**Mrs Dodds materialiserade sig bredvid oss.**

Hades rynkade pannan. Det var någon som mrs Dodds påminde honom om…  
Hans blod tycktes bli kallt. Å nej! Han var definitivt i trubbel. Eller han var i alla fall på väg att hamna i trubbel. Hades insåg att det bara fanns en sak han kunde göra.

"Percy, jag ber om ursäkt för det som kommer att hända", sa han alvarligt.

Percy såg men förvåning på de dödas konung. "Det gör inget ingen blev skadad."

"Broder vad gjorde du", frågade Poseidon med en viss kant i rösten som inte varit där innan.

Hades öppnade munnen för att svara men Percy han före.

"Pappa det spelar ingen roll farbror Hades bad ju om ursäkt."

Både Poseidon och Hades stirrade på Percy chockade. "Farbror?" frågade de i mun på varandra.

Percy rodnade. "Ja du är ju min pappas bror och du bad om ursäkt och allt… men jag måste inte kalla dig det om du inte vill."

"Det är okej", Hades såg ännu mer chockad när den meningen kom ur hans mun.  
Liksom alla andra i paviljongen.

**Några av ungarna viskade: "såg du…"  
"…vattnet…"  
"…som om det tog tag i henne…"  
Jag visste inte vad de pratade om. Det enda jag visste var att jag låg illa till igen.**

Percy fick många medlidande blickar mot hans håll. Det flesta andra halvblod hade hamnat i ungefär samma situationer som Percy (även om Percy verkar ha mest otur) så de kunde sympatisera med honom.

**Så fort mrs Dodds var säker på att lilla Nancy var okej och hade lovat att köpa en ny skjorta åt henne i museets presentbutik, och så vidare, och så vidare, vände hon sig mot mig. En triumferande eld brann i hennes ögon, som om jag hade gjort något hon väntat på hela terminen. **

"Och det hade hon", mumlade Percy för sig själv.

"**Nu raring…"  
"Jag vet", muttrade jag. "Jag ska få sudda skrivböcker i en månad."**

"Nej!" skrek Travis. "Du ska aldrig ge förslag på vilket straff man ska ha det blir bara värre då."

"Japp den lärdomen kunde jag gått ha behövt då"

"Ja du skulle verkligen inte ha sagt som du gjorde då", sa Grover.

**Det skulle jag inte ha sagt.  
"Följ med mig", sa mrs Dodds.**

"Nej, nej, nej", skanderade de få vänner och familj Percy hade fått på lägret.

"**Vänta!" skrek Grover. "Det var **_**jag**_** som knuffade henne."**

Alla i lägret stirrade på Grover med förvåning och misstro.

"Tack Grover", sa Percy när han märkte att hans vän började bli obekväm med alla blickar.

"Det var inget, jag gjorde bara mitt jobb", sa Grover med en rodnad.

"Och jag är tacksam för det", försäkrade Percy bestämt.

**Jag stirrade bedrövat på honom. Jag kunde knappt fatta att han försökte ta på sig skulden. Grover var livrädd för mrs Dodds.  
Hon blängde så stint på honom att hans fjuniga haka darrade.  
"Det tror jag inte, Underwood", sa hon.  
"Men..."  
"Du – stannar – här."**

"Vem röstar för att nominera henne till "årets mest skrämmande lärare" pris?"

Varje hand höjdes.

**Grover såg förtvivlat på mig.  
"Det är okej", sa jag till honom. "Tack för försöket."  
"Raring", röt mrs Dodds. "**_**Nu**_**"  
Nancy Bobofit log självbelåtet.  
Jag gav henne lyxvarianten av jag-ska-döda-dig-blick.**

"Du vet Percy, den blicken är faktiskt mycket skrämmande", sa Grover med en rysning.

**Jag hade inget emot att hamna i knippa för att ha knuffat henne.  
Jag önskar bara att jag kunde kom ihåg att jag hade gjorde det.  
Jag vände mig mot mrs Dodds, men hon var inte där.**

"Var någonstans var hon då?"

"Om vi läser får vi svaret."

**Hon stod vid ingången till museet, på trappans krön, och gjorde otåliga tecken åt mig att komma.  
Hur hade hon tagit sig dit så fort?  
Det där hände mig ofta, att min hjärna somnade eller något – och i nästa ögonblick vet jag att jag har missat något, som om en pusselbit ramlat ut ur universum och jag bara står där och stirrar på hålet efter den.**

"Du har väldigt konstiga liknelser, Percy", sa Annabeth roat.

"Ja, men det är så jag känner", sa Percy med en axelryckning.

**Skolkuraturen hade sagt att det beror på min ADHD, som fick min hjärna att misstolka saker och ting.  
Jag gick upp mot mrs Dodds.  
Halvvägs uppför trappan kastade jag en blick över axeln på Grover. Han såg blek ut och tittade från mig till mr Brunner och tillbaka igen, som om han ville att mr Brunner skulle lägga märke till vad som höll på att hända… men mr Brunner var helt uppslukad av sin roman.**

"Självklart var han det", mumlade Poseidon som började bli trött av att hela tiden oroa sig över hans sons säkerhet och vad som kommer att hända.

**Jag såg mot ingången. Mrs Dodds hade försvunnit igen. Nu befann hon sig inne i byggnaden, i slutet av gången i entrén, och vinkade åt mig att jag skulle skynda på.  
**_**Okej, **_**tänkte jag. **_**Hon tänker tvinga mig att köpa en ny skjorta åt Nancy i presentbutiken.**_

"Jag önskar nästan det", muttrade Percy.

**Men det var tydligen inte vad hon hade i tankarna.  
Jag följde med henne längre in i museet. När jag äntligen hann ikapp henne, var vi tillbaka på den grekisk-romerska avdelningen.  
Med undantag av oss var salarna tomma.**

"Det var faktiskt rätt så konstigt", sa Annabeth. "Det var antagligen nära lunch tid så jag förstår att det inte kan ha varit så mycket folk där just då men någon förutom er borde ha varit där."

**Mrs Dodds stod med armarna i kors framför en stor marmorfris föreställande de grekiska gudarna. Hon utstötte ett konstigt ljud långt nere i strupen – nästan som om hon morrade.**

"Vem exakt är mrs Dodds?" frågade Poseidon och Zeus samtidigt för en gångs skull helt överens.

"Ingen bra person", svarade Percy.

**Jag skulle ha varit nervös även om hon inte låtit så.  
Det var läskigt att vara ensam med en lärare, särskilt mrs Dodds. Det var något med hennes sätt att titta på frisen, som om hon ville pulverisera den…**

"Det var antagligen sant."

"Och än en gång slår du huvudet rakt på spiken."

"**Du har ställt till problem för oss, raring", sa hon.  
Jag tog det säkra före det osäkra. Jag sa: "Ja, mrs Dodds."**

"Sen när har du brytt dig om det, Perce", frågade Grover

"Jag kände att det var det bästa alternativet med tanken på att en lärare bokstavligen morrade åt mig."

**Hon drog i läderjackans ärmar. "Trodde du verkligen att du skulle kunna göra det ostraffad?"  
Uttrycket i hennes ögon var inte bara vansinnigt. Det var ondskefullt.  
**_**Hon är lärare, **_**tänkte jag nervöst. **_**Hon kommer inte att göra mig illa.**_

"Tja, monster kan ibland förklä sig till lärare", sa Malcolm hjälpsamt.

"Vi borde verkligen göra något åt det, det är ett av de vanligaste sätten på hur att ett halvblod blir dödad", sa Annabeth något frustrerat.

"Det kan vara en av de saker vi borde försöka förändra."

Många nickade till barnen av Athenas ord med beslutsamma utryck, både bland halvblod och gudar.

**Jag sa: "Jag ska försöka bättra mig, mrs Dodds."  
Åskmuller fick byggnaden att skaka.**

"Wow, det måste varit öronbedövande om åskan fick hela byggnaden att skaka", sa Chris något chockad.

"**Vi är inga idioter, Percy Jackson", sa mrs Dodds. "Det var bara en tidsfråga innan vi avslöjade dig. Erkänn, så blir ditt lidande inte lika smärtsamt."**

Den meningen fick många skräckslagna blickar.

Poseidon var alldeles blek och stirrade med fasa på son enda halvblods son.  
Nämna son var alldeles för inne i boken handling för att märka det men Hiesta uppfattade det och kramade sin brors hand tröstande.

**Jag visste inte vad hon pratade om.  
Det enda jag kunde komma på var att lärarna måste ha hittat förrådet av godis jag gömt i sovsalen och sålt till de andra eleverna.**

"Du gjorde vad!" skrek Annabeth och blängde på Percy. "Att du vågar sälja sådant olagligt…"

"Annabeth, det var godis inte massförstörelse vapen." Percy himlade med sina havsgröna ögon.

**Eller så kanske de hade fattat att jag kopierat min uppsats om **_**Tom Sawery**_** på internet utan att ha läst boken, och nu skulle det stryka mitt betyg. Eller ännu värre, tvinga mig att läsa boken.**

De vid Athenas och Ares bord grimaserade.

"Hur kan du hoppat över att läsa en sådan intressant bok", utbrast Malcolm med ett förfärat utryck i sitt ansikte.

"Du är kanske inte så illa i alla fall, Percy", sa Clarisse." Tack gudarna att du inte valde att läsa en sådan tråkig bok."

"Någon annan som tycker att det är intressant att två grupper av halvblod tycker så tvärt i mot varandra omkring samma sak", frågade Charles Beaukendorf (fast alla kallade honom bara för Beaukendorf) som hittills varit tyst roat.

"**Nå?" sa hon uppfordrande.  
"Mrs Dodds, jag vet inte…"  
"Din tid är ute."**

Den goda stämningen försvann genast och de i lägret såg med fasa mellan boken och Percy.

**Sedan hände något väldigt konstigt – en tidslucka till.  
Mrs Dodds började förändras.  
Hennes ögon lyste som glödande grillkol. Fingrarna blev längre och längre och förvandlades till klor. Hon väste. Jag menar som en kobra, alltså. Och hennes jacka smälte och förvandlades till stora, läderaktiga vingar.  
Hon var inte mänsklig. Hon var en rynkig hagga med fladdermusvingar och klor, och hon hade munnen full av gula huggtänder, **

"Du sände en Furie efter min son!" vrålade Poseidon mot Hades.

"Jag har bet om ursäkt!"

"Det förändrar inte att du faktiskt gjorde det!"

"Pappa det är okej, ingen skadades, kan ni snälla lugna ner er", sa Percy och försökte lugna ner situationen.

"Din son har rätt Poseidon", sa Zeus vilket fick hans två bröder att se chockat på honom. "Ni måste lugna ner er och vi diskuterar det här senare."

Poseidon och Hades insåg båda logiken i det. Det var inget smart att starta en skrik match mitt framför alla.  
De nickade, båda något motvilligt.

**och hon skulle just slita mig i stycken.  
Sedan blev illusionen ännu konstigare.  
Mr Brunner, som hade befunnit sig utanför museet ett ögonblick tidigare, kom rullande in i salen med en penna i handen.**

"Är vi säkra på att en Furie inte kan skapa illusioner, för det där var bara helt och hållet konstigt", sa Conner med ett lätt förvirrat utryck.

"Det var ingen illusion, men det var verkligen jätte konstigt för mig med", fnös Percy med ett skratt.

"**Vad där, Percy!" ropade han och kastade pennan genom luften.  
Mrs Dodds kastade sig över mig.  
Med ett skrik hoppade jag åt sidan och kände klorna vina genom luften, precis intill örat på mig. Jag tog emot kulspetspennan, men när jag fick den i handen var den inte en penna längre. Den var ett svärd – mr Brunners bronssvärd, som han alltid använde när vi hade frågesport.**

"Du använder ett magiskt bronssvärd till pek-pinne i en frågesport?"

**Mrs Dodds snodde mot mig med ett mordiskt uttryck i ögonen.  
Jag fick spaghetti i knäna. Händerna skakade så häftigt att jag nästan tappade svärdet.**

Ares fnös. "Du kan inte komma långt i en strid om du beter dig sådär."

Percy rodnade något. "Ja men det var min första strid mot ett monster som jag förut bara trodde fanns i gamla myter och legender så jag tyckte faktiskt det gick bra för det", sa han sen häftigt till sitt försvar.

Poseidons varnande blick hindrade Ares från att säga något mer om den saken.

**Hon morrade "Dö, raring!"  
Och flög rakt mot mig.  
Total skräck tog över min kropp. Jag gjorde det enda naturliga. Jag svingade svärdet.**

"Jag förstår mig verkligen inte på hur du gör det där", sa Luck och lutade sig framåt mot boken som om han ville lista ut alla dess hemligheter.

Percy ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna. "Jag vet verkligen inte häller."

"Du måste vara en naturlig då."

**Metallklingan träffade henne i axeln och fortsatte genom hennes kropp som om han var gjord av vatten.  
VÄÄSSSS!  
Mrs Dodds var som ett sandslott framför en jätte-fläkt. **

"Allvarligt du har de mest konstiga liknelser."

**Hon exploderade i ett moln av gult damm. Hon förintades på fläcken, utan att lämna något annat efter sig än svavellukt och ett dödstjut och isande, ondskefull kyla – som om de där lysande röda ögonen fortfarande stirrade på mig.  
Jag var ensam.  
Jag höll i en kulspetspenna.  
Mr Brunner var inte kvar. Det fanns ingen där förutom jag.**

"Allt det där måste ha känts fruktansvärt förvirrande för dig."

"A under drift av året."

**Händerna darrade fortfarande. Min lunch måste ha varit förgiftad svamp som gav hallucinationer eller något.  
Hade jag inbillat mig alltsammans?  
Jag gick tillbaka ut.  
Det hade börjat regna.  
Grover satt vid fontänen med en museikarta som ett tält över huvudet. Nancy Bobofit**

"Åh, nej måste vi lyssna mer på henne igen."

"Oroa er inte, jag tror att det är det sista som vi hör om henne."

"Tänk?"

"Tja, hela den där perioden var väldigt förvirrande och jag minns inte allting som hände."

**stod fortfarande där, genom blöt efter simturen i fontänen, och pratade muttrande med sina äckliga vänner. När hon fick syn på mig sa hon:  
"Jag hoppas att mrs Kerr gav dig stryk!"**

"Vem är mrs Kerr?"

"Diset", insåg Persefone och såg medlidande på Percy. "Det är meningen att det ska dölja allt men du stod ansikte mot ansikte med ett monster så det skulle bli svårt för diset att dölja från dig."

Kamparna nickade glada att de fått sin förklaring.

**Jag sa: "Vem då?"  
"Vår **_**lärare, **_**dumskalle!"  
Jag blinkade. Vi hade ingen lärare som hette mrs Kerr. Jag frågade Nancy vad tusan hon pratade om. Hon bara himlade med ögonen och struntade i mig.**

"Gudar vilken otrevlig tjej."

**Jag frågade Grover var mrs Dodds var någonstans.  
Han sa: "Vem då?"  
Men han gjorde en paus först och ville inte möta min blick,**

"Travis."

"Och Conner?"

"Jag tror att vi behöver ge en viss satyr en lektion om hur man ljuger."

"Jag tror att du har alldeles rätt."

Grover stirrade med fasa mellan bröderna Stoll som log oskyldigt mot honom.

**så jag trodde att han drev med mig.  
Åskan mullrade.  
Jag fick se mr Brunner under sitt röda paraply, där han fortfarande satt vid rampen och läste som om ingenting hänt.  
Jag gick bort till honom.  
Han höjde tankspritt blicken. "Se där, min penna. Var vänlig ta med dig egna skrivdon i framtiden, Jackson."**

"Se där är en som kan ljuga perfekt!"

"Men Keiron har ju haft år-tusende på sig att öva är inte det fusk?"

"Allt är tillåtet mellan upptåg och krig."

**Han ryckte åt sig pennan. Jag hade inte ens märkt att jag fortfarande höll i den.  
"Magistern", sa jag, "var är mrs Dodds någonstans?"  
Han stirrade tomt på mig. "Vem då?"  
"Läraren som var med på utflykten. Mrs Dodds. Matteläraren."**

"Jag började ärligt att tro att allt var ett skämt där och att någon skulle hoppa fram och vissa den dolda kameran."

**Han rynkade pannan och lutade sig framåt och såg aningen bekymrad ut. "Percy, det finns ingen mrs Dodds med på den här utflykten. Såvitt jag vet har det aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds på Yancy. Mår du riktigt bra?"**

"Och det var slutet av det första kapitlet vem skulle vilja läsa nästa?"

"Om ingen har något i mot skulle jag vilja läsa", sa Athena raskt. "Det här böckerna visade sig faktiskt inte bara innehålla strunt utan var ganska intressanta."

Boken seglade snart från hand till hand till den kom till Athena som slog upp det andra kapitlet.

"Okej titeln på kapitlet är: " **Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor**…"


	3. Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor

Hej alla förlåt om kapitlet tog lång tid, hade en mental tidsgräns på en vecka men det fick bli som det blev.

Alla karaktärerna och boktexten tillhör Rick Riordan.

Till nästa kapitel... vi hörs

* * *

… _"__**tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor**__" …_ läste Athena.

"Det måste vara den märkligaste meningen jag någonsin hört dig säga Athena", sa Hermes med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck.

"Vi borde skriva ner det", instämde Apollon.

"Jag läste bara vad som stod", sa Athena till sitt försvar. "Men jag måste instämma, jag tror inte häller att jag har sagt något märkligare än det."

"Jag undrar i alla fall vad rubriken kan betyda", insköt Artemis. "Och med tanke på föra kapitlets rubrik så är jag bered på det värsta nu."

**Jag var van vid kusliga upplevelser, men för det mesta var de snabbt över. En hallucination av samma slag som de får i fanatiska frikyrkor var mer än jag klarade av.**

"Tänk om alla det dödliga faktiska får reda på att de gamla grekiska gudarna lever och inte bara är en mytologi, skulle alla då skylla på att de upplevt hallucinationer och sedan tro att de blivit galna för att det skulle vara en hallucination av samma slag som i fanatiska frikyrkor?"

Alla i lägret stirrade på Percy.

"Vi får be att det aldrig händer", sa Poseidon till sist samtidigt som det ryckte i hans läppar.

**Under resan av läsåret kändes det som om hela skolan spelade mig ett spratt.**

"Det är inte en trevlig känsla kan jag meddela."

**Alla andra hade totalt och fullständigt gått på att mrs Kerr – en pigg blondin som jag aldrig hade sett i hela mitt liv förrän hon steg ur vår buss efter utflykten – hade varit våra matematiklärare ända sedan i julas.**

"Allt det där måste ha varit jobbigt för dig, men det är väl bättre om du har kvar ditt liv istället för att få reda på allting och riskera att locka till dig en massa monster", sa Annabeth.

"Jag antar det men jag önskar att jag hade fått ta det beslutet själv", svarade Percy något frustrerat.

"Men det kunde ha blivit mycket värre", påpekade Grover försiktigt.

"Jag vet det, men det kunde också ha blivit bättre", sa Percy. "Men vi kommer aldrig att få svaret på det så jag antar att det är bättre att tänka framåt från och med nu."

Annabeth och Grover nickade åt havsgudens sons ord.

**Alltsom oftast nämnde jag mrs Dodds för folk, men de stirrade bara på mig som om jag var ett psykfall.**

Poseidon började hålla med Percys ord och önskade att han hade fått bestämma själv om han ville ta reda på sanningen eller inte.  
Det här kan inte vara det enda fallet när ett halvblod började upptäcka att det fanns en värld där ute mycket större en vad man kunde föreställa sig genom en monster attack, tänkte han, det måste ha hänt förut och kommer fortsätta att hända om ingen gör något åt det.

Det frustrerade och något skamsna blickarna de andra gudarna och gudinnorna hade avslöjade att de tänkte i samma banor som han själv.

**Jag började nästan tro dem; mrs Dodds hade aldrig existerat.  
Bara nästan.**

"Varför bara nästan", undrade Silena, "vad övertygade dig att mrs Dodds hade existerat?"

"Host – Grover – host" svarade Conner med ett flin.

"Hur vet du det?"

"Vi har ju redan fastställt att Grover inte kan ljuga om så för att rädda sitt liv", svarade Travis i sin brors ställe. "Det är bara logiskt."

"Och sen när har du bryt dig om logiken" fnös Katie.

"Bara så du vet så kräver det perfekta upptåget planering, verktyg, försäkringar och om man spelar ett spratt mot Ares stuga: testamenten", sa Conner och blängde på Katie.

Han visste att om det var någon annan än Katie som sagt det skulle Travis ha svarat utan en tvekan men Conner visste att på den senaste tiden hade hans bror blivit något av en kärleks krank dåre runt dottern till Demeter och tyvärr övertalat honom att inte spela något större upptåg mot Demeters stuga.  
Conner kunde bara hoppas att Afrodites stuga hade övat på besvärjelser och en av misstag råkat träffa sin bror i huvudet. Hårt.  
Vad annars kunde ha övertalat Travis att gå och bli *ryser* förälskad i deras ärkefiende?

Conner var för djupt inne i sina tankar för att upptäcka Katies förvånade blick.

**Men Grover kunde inte lura mig.**

"Se det var det vi sa."

**När jag nämnde namnet Dodds för honom, tvekade han och påstod sedan att hon inte fanns. Men jag visste att han ljög.  
Det var något som pågick. Något **_**hade **_**hänt på museet.**

"Det verkar verkligen som allt har hamnat i ett dödläge nu", sa Malcolm fundersamt. "Jag undrar vad det är för händelser som kan ha lett dig därifrån till hit."

"Det undrar jag med", nickade Michael instämmande. "Det var faktiskt riktigt smart av de i framtiden att skicka tillbaka böcker som handlar om ett halvblod och hans liv. Det blir både intressant och lärorikt på det viset."

"Nämnda halvblod är där i mot inte riktigt lika glad över framtidens val för huvudperson."

Percys ord fick både Malcolm och Michael att rodna.

**Jag hade inte tid att tänka på det särskilt mycket under dagarna, men på nätterna vaknade jag kallsvettig av mardrömmar om mrs Dodds klor och läderartade vingar.**

"Har du fortfarande mardrömmar om den händelsen? frågade Poseidon sin son medans hans föräldrar instinkter att skydda sitt barn började blomma upp. "Jag kan alltid be Hypnos om att kolla upp det och se om han kan hjälpa dig, han är ändå skyldig mig en tjänst."

"Vem är Hypnos?" frågade Percy nyfiket.

"Sömnens gud", förklarade Poseidon tålmodigt.

"Åh, och nä jag klarar mig", svarade Percy. Han ville inte verka svag framför de andra i lägret.  
Hans pappa såg alvarligt på honom.

"Okej men du måste tala om för mig, eller någon annan som du känner att du kan lita på, om det är någonting."

Percy nickade åt hans pappas villkor.

**Vädret fortsatte att vara konstigt, vilket inte fick mig på bättre humör. En natt blåste ett åskväder ut fönstren i vår sovsal.**

"Ser ni nu?" frågade Hiesta mjukt. "Ni måste kontrollera era humör så att inte de dödliga straffas orättvist."

"Moster Hiesta har rätt vet ni", sa Persefone och såg på de andra olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna med en kritisk blick.

**Några dagar senare drog den största tornadon som någonsin skådats fram över Hudsondalen bara åtta mil från Yancy Academy.**

Läger deltagarna satte sig något rakare i sina platser, luften tycktes plötsligt bli tyngre och stämningen mer spänd än innan.  
"Vad är det egentligen som har hänt?" frågade Clarisse till slut när ingen annan sa något.

"Ja, vad kan vara orsaken till att en så stor tornado?" frågade Jake Mason son till Hefaistos lättad av att någon annan hade frågat först.

Snart så kom en stört skur av frågor från de andra kamparna.

"TYSTNAD!" röt Zeus till slut ut trött på ett gäng barns frågor som inte förstod bättre.  
Åskan mullrade och kamparna lugnade ner sig men såg förväntansfullt på gudarna i hopp på svar.

"Jag tror att om vi bara läser vidare kommer vi till slut få svar på alla våra frågor", sa Keiron till sist.

De olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna nickade snabbt instämmande till deras barn besvikelse.

När ingen sa något mer fortsatte Athena med att läsa igen.

**En av de nyheter vi tog på lektionerna var de ovanligt stora antalet små flygplan som störtade i Atlanten på grund av plötsliga stormbyar.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg försiktigt mot halvbloden bereda på en ny flod av frågor, men förvånansvärt sa ingen någon utan de såg förväntansfullt på Athena för att hon skulle fortsätta att läsa.

Det verkade som att när de insåg att de inte skulle få svar inom en snar framtid så hade de bestämt sig för att de skulle läsa klart böckerna på rekord tid.

**Jag började känna mig vresig och irriterad nästan jämt. Mina betyg sjönk från godkänt till icke godkänt. Jag bråkade allt ofta med Nancy Bobofit och hennes vänner. Jag blev utskickad i korridorerna nästan varenda lektion.**

"Det här skulle man kunna säga är som att slänga bensin på en eld, tillslut kommer den explodera i ansiktet på en", sa Luke.

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade till Hermes sons ord, han hade lyckats beskriva situationen perfekt.

**Till slut exploderade jag.**

"Och en exploderande Percy är inget bra, både bildligt och bokstavligt", sa Grover med en grimas.

**Det hände när vår engelskalärare, mr Nicoll, för miljonte gången frågade mig varför jag var för lat för att plugga till rättstavningsproven.**

"Det är ingen bra lärare", sa Will. "En bra lärare ska hjälpa och vägleda sina elever, inte kritisera dem.

De andra halvbloden nickade och blängde på boken, de hade själva råkat ut för såna lärare som tycktes tro att bara för de hade ADHA och dyslektisk var de mindre värda och inte lika smarta som sina klasskamrater.

**Jag kallade honom för en gammal rumlare. **

Kamparna och även några gudar jublade och applåderade.

**Jag visste inte ens vad det betydde, men det lät bra.**

"Jag är inte säker på att jag vill veta vad det betyder."

**Följande vecka skickade rektorn ett brev till min mamma, och därmed blev det allmänt känt – jag var inte välkommen tillbaka till Yancy Academy följande läsår.  
**_**Bra**_**, tänkte jag. **_**Det passar mig utmärkt**_**.**

"Det verkade verkligen inte vara någon bra skola." Annabeth log ursäktande i mot Percy.

"Den är inte världs bäst men den var faktiskt inte så illa, och har inte alla skolor sina brister?"

**Jag hade hemlängtan.  
Jag ville vara hos min mamma i vår lilla lägenhet på Upper East Side, även om jag var tvungen att gå i en kommunal skola**

"Vad är så illa med att gå i en kommunal skola?" frågade Lee som själv gick i en.

"Om vi läser vidare är jag säker på att boken kommer att svara på det."

**och måste stå ut med min hemske styvfar och hans löjliga poker kvällar.**

"Vem är din styvfar?" frågade Poseidon med en missnöjd rynka i pannan.

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa tidigare."

**Och ändå … det fanns att och annat på Yancy jag skulle sakna. Utsikten mot skogen från sovsalsfönstret, Hudsonfloden i fjärran, doften av tallarna. Jag skulle sakna Grover,**

"Det var tur, för ett ögonblick trodde jag faktiskt att du skulle sakna naturen mer än din bästa vän", sa Grover. "Även om naturen verkligen var fantastisk där… perfekt och orörd… inga naturföroreningar… vet ni jag tror att jag skulle sakna naturen mer en mig själv."

"Det skulle inte jag, jag väljer vänner över naturen", sa Percy bestämt.

**som hade blivit en god vän även om han var lite konstig. **

"Jag vet, jag vet, ni behöver inte säga något", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen. "Jag ber om ursäkt Grover."

**Jag undrade hur han skulle överleva nästa läsår utan mig.**

"Jag skulle inte vara där nästa läsår."

"Men tänk om Percy inte skulle ha upptäck att han var ett halvblod och skulle gå i skolan efter sommaren, skulle en ny satyr komma och hålla koll på honom då?" undrade Annabeth.

"Eh, jag vet faktiskt inte vad vi skulle ha gjort", svarade Keiron med rynkad panna.

"Vänta ni menar att det var er uppgift att skydda Percy men inte hade en aning om hur ni skulle göra!"

"Vi skulle ha kommit på något."

**Jag skulle sakna latinlektorerna också … mr Brunner vansinniga frågesportdagar och hans tro på att jag kunde göra bra ifrån mig.**

Poseidon såg fundersamt på sin son. Någonting som han märkt bara genom att de läst ett och ett halvt kapitel var att hans son verkade ha ytterst lågt självförtroende.  
Han kunde bara hoppas att de här böckerna skulle hjälpa till. Och om inte så skulle han lika säkert som en snöboll skulle smälta i hans brors – den deprimerande, de dödas konung, ja Hades – rike inte försvinna från Percys liv igen.

**När den sista veckan och alla prov närmade sig var latinprovet det enda jag pluggade till. **

"Du pluggade bara till ett prov?!"

"Wow, jag tror aldrig att jag har hört talats om att någon har gjort så", sa Castor son till Dionysos samtidigt förvånat.

**Jag hade inte glömt vad mr Brunner sagt till mig den där dagen på konstmuseet, om att hans ämne betydde liv eller död för mig. Jag var inte säker på varför, men jag hade börjat tro honom.**

"Det är väl bar?" frågade Jake osäkert. "Jag menar, på så sett så har ju Percy större chans att veta vad han ska göra i händelse av en monster attack."

Många nickade åt Hefaistos sons resonemang.

**Kvällen före slutproven blev jag så frustrerad att jag kastade **_**Cambridges guide till den grekiska mytologin**_** tvärs genom sovsalen.**

"Vad blev du så frustrerad av?"

"_Jag_ skulle bli frustrerad av att läsa en sån lång tråkig bok, även om bokens fakta kan vara bra att veta."

Percy log mot de 10 åriga tvilling flickorna, döttrar till Apollon, ord.

**Orden hade börjat simma upp från sidorna och kretsa runt huvudet på mig. Bokstäverna gjorde 180 – gradiga svängar, som om de åkte skateboard. **

"Okej, jag förstår varför du blev frustrerad."

"Det är vid tider som såna man önskar att alla ens skol-böcker var på gammaldags grekiska", sa Annabeth och såg på sin mamma. "Finns det ingen möjlighet att man kan göra något åt det?"

Athena såg fundersam ut, hon insåg att det här måste vara ett stort problem för ett halvblod. "Jag kan se om jag hittar någon lösning på det här problemet", sa hon till slut.

Alla halvblod i lägret jublade

**Det fanns inte en chans att jag skulle komma ihåg skillnaden mellan Keiron och Karon, eller Polydektes och Polyfemos. **

"Okej, det verkar faktiskt rätt så svårt", mumlade Will.

**Och böja latinska verb? Det var bara att glömma.  
Jag vankade av och an i rummet, och det kändes som om myror kröp runt innanför skjortan. Jag mindes mr Brunners alvarliga uppsyn, hans tusenåriga blick.  
**_**Jag förväntar mig toppresultat av dig, Percy Jackson**_**. **

"Jag tycker att det var bra sagt av dig, Keiron", sa Artemis gillande. "Alla behöver lite uppmuntran."

**Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Jag plockade upp mytologibocken.**

"Kom igen Percy, kom igen!" skanderade Travis och Conner uppmuntrande.

**Jag hade aldrig bett en lärare om hjälp förut. Fast om jag pratade med mr Brunner, kanske han kunde ge mig några tips.**

"Det är faktiskt en bra plan, för att komma från ett barn från Poseidon", mumlade Athena och avbröt sig själv.

"Hallå! Mina barn kan faktiskt också komma på bra planer!"

"Som om det skulle hända", fnös Zeus.

"Åh, som om dina barn skulle kunna det, broder", snäste Poseidon tillbaka.

"Snälla ni, ni vet alla att mina barn kan planera mycket bättre än era", sa Hades och blandade sig i diskussionen.

"Jag vet inte varför ni ens försöker, mina barn är mycket bättre på att planera en era, jag är ju trots allt visdomens gudinna", sa Athena och undrade hur så gamla gudar kunde börja bråka om något så barnsligt.

**Eller så kunde jag kanske be om ursäkt för att jag skulle misslyckat fullständigt på hans prov.**

"Jag meddelar gladeligen att du inte misslyckades, långt ifrån", sa Keiron.

"Ja, jag vet det nu men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur jag kunde ha fått ett så högt betyg!"

"Lärare bedömer inte bara om man fått alla fakta rätt utan också hur man drar paralleller, har god förståelse för ämnet och kunna dra jämförelser och slutsatser och analyser.

**När jag lämnade Yancy Academy ville jag inte att han skulle minnas mig som en urusel elev.  
Jag gick ner till lärarrummen. Det var släckt och tomt i de flesta, men mr Brunner dörr stod på glänt. Jag befann mig tre steg från dörrhandtaget när jag hörde röster inne på kontoret.**

"Sättet boken beskriver det gör så att det verkar vara ett viktigt samtal", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

"Jag håller med dig", sa Katie.

De två flickorna ut bytte en förtjust blick.

**Mr Brunner ställde en fråga. En röst som helt klart var Grovers sa: " … orolig för Percy, magistern."  
Jag stelnade till.  
Jag brukar inte tjuvlyssna, men jag tror inte heller att du skulle kunna låta bli att lyssna när din bäste vän pratade om dig med en vuxen.**

"Antagligen inte", sa Chris.

"Jag andra det", sa Travis.

"Jag tredjar det", sa Conner.

**Jag smög närmare.**

"Percy ..."

"Jag vet pappa, men jag tror inte häller att du skulle kunnat låta bli att smyga närmare."

Poseidon suckade bara, han visste att hans son hade rätt.

" … **ensam i sommar", sa Grover. "Tänk bara, en Fränka i **_**skolan!**_** Nu när vi är säkra på vår sak, och **_**de **_**också vet … "**

"Ni vet det är inte rättvist att ni jagar och dödar barn bara för att ni inte är överens med barnets förälder", sa Lee och dukade under de mördande blickarna han fick men han tog inte tillbaka hans uttalande.

Gudarna och Gudinnorna visste att de inte alltid – tja för det mesta – var rättvisa men det hade haft samma beteende i årtusenden, hur skulle de bara kunna ändra sig på någon sekund?

"**Vi skulle bara göra saker värre genom att sätta press på honom", sa mr Brunner. "Pojken måste mogna mer ."**

"Jag är och jag var fullkomligt mogen", protesterade Percy.

"Ja vi vet det", sa Hiesta vänligt till hennes brorsson, "men att vara ett halvblod är ett tufft liv och jag är säker på att Keiron bara ville spara dig sorg."

"**Men han har kanske inte tid. Fristen som löper ut vid sommarsolståndet … "  
"Den saken måste klaras upp utan honom, Grover. Låt honom njuta av sin okunnighet så länge han kan."  
"Han **_**såg**_** henne, magistern … "  
"Han inbillade sig bara", insisterade mr Brunner.  
"Diset som vilar över eleverna och lärarna räcker för att övertyga honom om det."  
"Magistern, jag … jag får inte försumma mina plikter igen." Grovers stämma skälvde av återhållna känslor. "Ni vet vad det skulle betyda."**

"Vad för plikter?" frågade Percy, "vad hade du försummat?" sa han och såg på satyren som hade kommit och blivit hans bästa vän.

"Åh, det var inget Perce", mumlade Grover och såg ner på marken.

"**Du har inte misslyckats, Grover", sa mr Brunner vänligt. "Jag borde ha sett henne för den hon var. Låt oss nu bara försöka hålla Percy vid liv tills nästa höst …"  
Mytologiboken föll ur handen på mig. Och slog i golvet med en duns.**

"Okej vi måste lära Grover att ljuga men vi måste också lära Percy att smyga utan att bli upptäckt."

**Mr Brunner tystnade.  
Med bultande hjärta plockade jag upp boken och drog mig baklänges bortåt korridoren.  
En skugga gled över det upplysta fönstret i mr Brunners kontorsdörr – skuggan av någon som var mycket längre en min rullstolsburne lärare, och som höll något som var misstänkt likt en pilbåge.  
Jag öppnade närmaste dörr och smet in.**

"Allvarligt, det här börjar likna en skräck historia."

**Några sekunder senare hörde jag ett långsamt **_**klopp-klopp-klopp**_**, som det dämpade ljudet av träklossar, och sedan något som lät som ett djur som snörvlande nosade utanför min dörr. En stor, mörk skepnad stannade utanför glasrutan, och gick sedan vidare.**

"Så nära", mumlade Keiron tyst, förvånat. "Jag hade trott att jag skulle veta om någon var där men jag håller tydligen på att bli rostig."

**En svettdroppe rann nerför halsen på mig.  
Ute i korridoren tog mr Brunner till orda.  
"Det var nog inge", mumlade han. "Jag har haft problem med nerverna ända sedan vintersolståndet."**

Kamparna suckade, de ville så innerligt veta vad det var som pågick men de visste att de inte skulle få några svar än så länge.

"**Jag också", sa Grover. "Men jag skulle ha kunnat ha svurit på …"  
"Gå tillbaka till sovsalen", sa mr Brunner till honom. "Det blir en lång dag i morgon, med alla prov."  
"Prata inte om det."  
Ljuset inne på mr Brunners kontor släcktes.  
Jag väntade i mörkret i vad som kändes som en evighet.  
Tillslut smög jag ut i korridoren och tog mig tillbaka till sovsalen.**

"Vad skulle du ha sagt om du faktiskt blev upptäckt?"

"Jag skulle ha skyllt på att jag råkade somna samtidigt som jag pluggade och gick i sömnen."

"Det finns hopp om dig ännu", sa bröderna Stoll lättade.

**Grover låg på sin säng och läste latinanteckningar som om han legat där hela kvällen.  
"Hej", sa han och såg trött på mig. "Kommer du att klara provet?"  
Jag svarade inte.**

Annabeth såg på Percy med rynkad panna. "Det var inte särskilt artigt Percy."

"Ja jag vet men det var oerhört konstigt att höra Grover prata med Keiron om allt det där."

Annabeth nickade och accepterade Percys ursäkt.

"**Du ser sjuk ut." Han rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Är allt som det ska?"  
"Bara … trött."  
Jag vände mig bort så att han inte skulle se mitt ansiktsuttryck**

"Ingen idé Percy, satyer kan läsa av ens känslor", sa Persefone.

"Ja, jag vet det nu."

**och började göra mig i ordning för att gå och lägga mig.  
Jag förstod inte vad det var jag hört därnere. Jag ville tro att jag hade inbillat mig alltsammans.  
Men en sak var klar: Grover och mr Brunner pratade om mig bakom min rygg. De trodde att jag svävade i någon slags fara.**

"Eftersom att du är en son till Poseidon kommer du nog alltid att sväva i fara oavsett om det beror på ett monster eller en gud eller någonting annat", sa Demeter med ett ursäktande leende mot hennes brorson.

Percy nickade åt gudinnans ord, han visste att det var sant.

**När jag följande eftermiddag gick efter tre timmar långt latinprov, vimmelkantig av alla de grekiska och romerska namnen jag hade stavat fel, ropade mr Brunner tillbaka mig till klassrumsdörren.**

"Okej för det första: hur kan man stå ut med ett tre timmars långt prov och för det andra: kan man egentligen bli vimmelkantig av att stava fel och för det tredje: varför ropade Keiron Percy tillbaka?"

Alla stirrade på Jake.  
"Du kanske ska prova att andas eller du kan lika gärna gå och bli ett barn till Athena", sa Beckendorf till sin halvbror.

Nu gick alla från att stirra på från Jake till Beckendorf innan de registrerade vad han sagt och brast i skratt med bröderna Stoll i ledning.

"Okej", sa Percy när han lyckades dämpa hans skratt, "varför Keiron ropade mig tillbaka kommer antagligen boken svara på och jag blev vimmelkantig för att det var så himla varmt och jag trodde att jag skulle misslyckas med provet, men varför det var tre timmar långt vet jag inte", avslutade han.

Keiron harklade sig något besvärat. "Jag tror nog att jag gillade min roll som lärare lite för mycket."

Det blev brytnings punkten och alla brast i skratt igen.

**För ett ögonblick var jag rädd att han hade fått reda på att jag tjuvlyssnat föregående kväll, men de verkade inte vara det som var problemet.  
"Percy", sa han. "Var inte ledsen för att du måste lämna Yancy. Det … det blir bäst så."**

"Du hörde verkligen inte till Yancy utan på Kamphalvblodsläget", sa Poseidon. "Men det var inte särskilt snyggt formulerat i boken."

**Hans tonfall var vänligt, men det han sa gjorde mig förlägen i alla fall.  
Trots att han talade lågmält, hörde de andra eleverna som redan var klara med provet vad han sa. Nancy Bobofit hånlog och gav mig slängkyssar.**

"Det är verkligen en hemsk flicka", sa Annabeth och blängde på boken.

**Jag mumlade: "Okej, magistern."  
"Jag menar… " Mr Brunner rullade fram och tillbaka i sin rullstol som om han inte riktigt visste vad han skulle säga. "Det här är inte rätt ställe för dig. Det var bara en tidsfråga."  
Det sved i ögonen.**

"Jag ändrar mitt tidigare uttalande, det var en väldigt dålig formulering." Poseidon gick med dottern till Athena och blängande på boken.

**Här satt min favoritlärare och talade inför hela klassen om att jag inte klarade av skolan. Efter att ha sagt att han trodde på mig hela läsåret, sa han nu att jag var förutbestämd att bli relegerad.**

"Percy, jag tycker att du förhastar dig", sa Silena.

Percy nickade, nu när han hörde det igen så lät det inte lika hemskt, men det kan ju också bero på att han visste mycket mer än vad han gjorde då.

"**Just det", sa jag darrande.  
"Nej, nej", sa mr Brunner. "Äsch, fördömt också. Vad jag försökte säga… du är inte normal, Percy. Det är inget att… "**

Keiron grimaserade det hade inte alls kommit ut som han tänkt.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt Percy, jag kan försäkra dig att det inte var så jag menade."

"Det är okej."

"**Tack", hasplade jag ur mig. "Tack så mycket, magistern, för att ni påminner mig om den saken."  
"Percy… "  
Men jag hade redan gått.**

"Ja, det här var ju rätt så tragiskt", Katie viste egentligen inte vad hon skulle säga men hon stod inte ut med tystnaden längre.

"Det kan man verkligen säga", instämde Travis snabbt.

**Sista dagen på terminen proppade jag ner kläderna i resväskan.**

"Sista dagen, du packade på sista dagen", sa Annabeth troget.

Percy svarade inte utan rodnade något.

**De andra killarna stojade och pratade om sina semesterplaner. En av dem skulle fotvandra i Schweiz.**

"Det låter intressant", sa Chris och det fanns ett instämmande mummel från resten av Hermes bort + från guden själv.

**En annan skulle på kryssning i Västindien en månad.**

"Vi skulle kunna göra det någon gång", sa Poseidon till Percy.

Hans sons ögon lyste upp. "Verkligen", andades han. "Det låter jätte roligt!"

**De var ligistungar, som jag, men de var **_**rika**_** ligistungar.  
Deras pappor var verkställande direktörer, eller ambassadörer, eller kändisar. Jag var en nolla, från en familj av nollor.**

Alla i lägret blängde på Percy.  
Han insåg att de alla på ett eller annat sätt var släkt med varandra genom deras odödliga sida av familjen. Den tanken fick honom nästan något snörrig när han insåg vikten av det.

"En familj av nollor, vilken trevlig beskrivning av oss", sa Apollon sarkastiskt.

"Man känner kärleken", muttrade Hermes tort samtidigt.

"Jag menade det inte så", försökte Percy stammande förklara.

"Ja vi vet, vi bara retas med dig", förklarade Apollon med ett vänligt leende mot sin kusin.

**De frågade mig vad jag skulle göra på sommarlovet.  
Jag sa att jag skulle till stan.**

"Tekniskt sett så ljög du", sa Travis oskyldigt.

"Jag vet men jag visste det inte då." Percy himlade med ögonen mot Hermes son.

**Jag talade inte om för dem att jag skulle bli tvungen att gå ut med hundar eller sälja tidskriftsprenumerationer, eftersom jag måste ha ett sommarjobb för att kunna hålla min styvfar på gott humör genom att lägga pengar i hans pokerkassa,**

"Okej, jag börjar verkligen irritera mig på din styvfar", sa Artemis. "Ingen ska be höva skaffa ett sommarjobb på grund av någon sån anledning."

"Lady Artemis om vi läser något kapitel till kommer ni få alla svar", suckade Percy.

**och att jag skulle tillbringa min lediga tid med att oroa mig för vilken skola jag skulle börja i till höst.  
"Åh", sa en av killarna. "Coolt."  
Sedan fortsatte de att prata som om jag inte fanns.**

"Vilka elaka typer", sa Hiesta. "Jag kan lova dig Percy att jag aldrig kommer att göra så."

"Tack, Lady Hiesta", sa Percy med ett leende.

"Snälla kalla mig faster, lady gör så att jag känner mig så gammal."

"Okej, eh, faster Hiesta." De log mot varandra.

**Den enda jag fasade för att säga adjö till var Grover, men det visade sig att jag slapp. Han hade löst biljett till Manhattan på samma Greyhoundbuss som jag, så där satt vi, tillsammans igen, på väg in till staden.**

"Återigen får jag en sån känsla av att det här börjar bli en skräck historia."

**Under hela bussfärden kastade Grover nervösa blickar längst gången mellan sätena och höll ögonen på de andra passagerna.  
Det slog mig att han alltid betedde sig så när vi lämnade Yancy. Han blev nevös och rastlös, som om han trodde att något hemskt skulle hända.**

"Jag tycker att det är bäst att vara förbered på det värsta istället för att inte vara förbered och på så sätt riskera att bli överraskad och dödad."

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade överens till Clarisse ord.

**Tidigare hade jag trott att han varit rädd för att bli retad. Men det fanns ingen som skulle kunna reta honom på Greyhoundbussen.  
Till slut stod jag inte ut längre.  
Jag sa: "Letar du efter Fränkor?"**

Annabeth fnös. "Jag kan tänka mig att du blev överraskad Grover."

"Underdrift av året."

**Grover var nära att ramla ur sätet.**

Många skrattade på den mentala bilden.

"**Va vad menar du?"  
Jag erkände att jag hade tjuvlyssnat på honom och mr Brunner kvällen före provet.**

Conner stönade förtvivlat. "Just när vi trodde att det fanns hopp i dig skulle du åter vända dig mot Deras heliga upptågs makt!"

Många fnös åt hans ord.

Michael såg fundersamt på Hermes son. "Du uttalade _Deras_ som ett namn, jag kommer antagligen ångra det här senare, men vilka är dem?"

"De är det bästa av det bästa…"

"… de är våra högsta prisade och helade gudar…"

"deras ord är vår lag och tro…"

Alla kampare stirrade förvirrat mellan bröderna.

"Fred och George Weasley från Harry Potter av J.K. Rowling är våra idoler", förklarade Travis. "Vi försökte härma dem, även om vi inte skulle kunna göra dem rättvisa."

"Men vilka det var som vi pratade om förut får ni lista ut själva", avslutade Conner.

**Det ryckte i Grovers ögonlock. "Hur mycket hörde du?"  
"Tja… inte mycket. Vad är fristen till sommarståndet för nåt?"**

"Nej, nej, du hörde inte mycket, bara typ allt."

**Han ryckte till. "Hör på, Percy … jag var bara orolig för dig. Som du hallucinerade och trodde att du såg mattelärarinnor som var demoner och allt… "  
"Grover…"  
"Och jag sa till mr Brunner att du kanske var utbränd eller nåt, för det har aldrig funnits nån mrs Dodds, och… "  
"Grover, du är verkligen riktigt, riktigt dålig på att ljuga."  
Han blev skär om öronen.**

"Ni har de märkligaste konversionerna", sa Katie roat. "Men jag undrar vad det andra passagerna skulle tro om de hörde allt det där.

"Jag vågar inte ens tänka på det", sa Grover med en rysning.

"Åh, jag vet exakt vad de skulle göra", sa Percy. " De skulle ringa regeringen och kräva att hjälpa de stakars barnen."

**Han fiskade upp ett solkigt visitkort ur bröstfickan på skjortan. "Ta det här okej? För den händelse att du skulle behöva mig i sommar."  
Skriften på kortet var snirkligt, vilket var rena mordet för mina dyslektiska ögon, men till slut lyckades uttyda något i stil med:**

**Grover Underwood, väktare**

**Halvblodskullen**

**Long Island, New York**

**009-0009**

"Jag vill också ha ett sånt där kort", kom det genast från alla håll i paviljongen.

"Det kanske faktiska skulle vara bra", sa Athena tankfullt. "Det kanske skulle hjälpa om någon hittar ett halvblod och visar kortet då, det kan göra allt mera äkta och professionellt."

"**Vad är halv…"  
"Säg det inte så högt!" tjöt han. "Det är min, eh… sommarlovsadress!"  
Mitt mod sjönk. Grovers familj hade en sommarstuga. Jag hade aldrig ens tänkt tanken att hans familj kunde vara lika rika som de andra vid Yancy.**

"Långt där ifrån Percy", försäkrade Grover.

"**Okej", sa jag dystert. "Om jag vill komma och hälsa på dig i ert residens, alltså?"  
Han nickade. "Eller… om du behöver mig."  
"Varför skulle jag behöva dig?"  
Jag lät surare än jag tänkt mig.**

"Ja, förlåt mig Grover, jag borde antagligen ha uppskattat dig mer utan dig skulle jag antagligen inte vara här nu."

"Det var inget Percy, du är min vän."

**Grover rodnade ända ner till struphuvudet. "Alltså, Percy, sanningen är den att … jag måste liksom beskydda dig."  
Jag stirrade på honom.**

"Jag kan tänka mig att det skulle låtit konstigt", sa Annabeth med en ursäktande blick mot Grover.

**Under hela läsåret hade jag råkat i slagsmål för att hålla mobbare borta från honom. Jag hade legat sömnlös av oro för att han skulle bli mobbad nästa läsår, när jag inte var där. **

"Du är verkligen en god vän", sa Persefone med ett vänligt leende mot Percy.

**Och nu kom han och påstod att det var **_**han**_** som beskyddade **_**mig**_**.  
"Grover", sa jag, "vad exakt är det du beskyddar mig mot?"  
Det hördes ett högt, skärande ljud under våra fötter. **

Alla stirrade i skräck på boken.

Tillslut skrattade Percy lågt.

Annabeth blängde på honom. "Det är inte roligt Percy! Ni kan bli attackerade av ett monster!"

"Oroa dig inte, det är inte ett monster."

**Svart rök vällde upp från instrumentbrädan och hela bussen fylldes med en lukt som av ruttna ägg. Chauffören svor och svängde in den krängande bussen till vägkanten.  
Efter några minuters slamrande med motorn meddelade han att vi måste stiga ur allihop.  
Grover och jag gick ut, precis som alla andra.**

Clarisse himlade med ögonen. "Och varför skulle ni inte göra det?"

**Vi befann oss på landsbygden, på ett ställe man aldrig skulle lägga märke till om man inte fick motorstopp där.**

Den meningen fick några att dra på mun.

**På vår sida av motorvägen fanns inget förutom lönnar och en massa skräp från förbipasserande bilar. På andra sidan av de fyra filerna av asfalt, som skimrade i eftermiddagshettan, stod ett gammaldags fruktstånd.  
Varorna såg verkligen goda ut: lådor som överfulla med blodröda körsbär och äpplen, valnötter och aprikoser, och så tillbringare med cider**

Vid det här laget så dreglade praktiskt taget lägerdeltagarna.

"Åh, jag insåg precis att jag var hungrig."

"Ja den här boken får en att glömma allt annat, även något som mat." Conner skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Tänk att vi har glömt bort att äta frukost!" utbrast Will förvånat.

"Och nu måste vi vänta till lunch tills vi får äta igen!"

Som en stönade lägret.

"Åh, jag vet inte jag, men jag tror nog att jag kan fixa fram något smått", sa Demeter med ett leende. "Växande barn behöver äta."

Och helt plötsligt blommade det upp massvis av alla olika typer av mat på alla lång borden.

Athena, som en gudinna hade hon inte ett behov av att äta, valde att fortsätta med at läsa så att de skulle bli färdiga med kapitlet snabbare.

**som stod på drivor av is i ett badkar med lejonfötter. Det fanns inga kunder, bara tre gamla damer som satt i gungstolar i skuggan av en lönn och stickade på det största par sockor jag någonsin sett.**

De i lägret flämtade.

"Tre gamla damer stickar dödens sockor!" utbrast Silena.

"Wow, titeln på kapitlet är verkligen bokstavligt."

"Japp, men vad kommer det där med döden in?"

Undertiden son kamparnas frågor flög runt bleknade de olympiska gudarna och gudinnorna.

"Ni tror väl inte att boken syftar på Ödesgudinnorna?" mumlade Artemis.

De andra gudarna svarade inte.

**Alltså, det där sockorna var stora som ylletröjor, men de var helt klart sockor. Damen till höger stickade den ena av dem. Damen till vänster stickade den andra. Damen i mitten höll i en väldig konstig korg med stålblått garn.**

"Det låter verkligen som Ödesgudinnorna", muttrade Dionysos.

**Alla tre kvinnor såg uråldriga ut: de bleka ansiktena var rynkiga som gammal frukt, deras silvervita hår var uppsatt i knut under stora, vita huvuddukar, och de beniga armarna stack ut ur blekta bomullsklänningar. **

"Ja det gör det verkligen", sa Afrodite tyst innan hon rynkade på näsan. "Men någon vidare bra klädsmak har de aldrig haft, för Zeus skull vi lever på 2000-talet!"

**Det konstigaste av allt var att de verkade titta på mig.**

Nu såg gudarna med fasa på Poseidons son även om de inte gillade honom så att ha Ödesgudinnorna efter sig lede oftast till ett hemsk öde.

**Inte bara på alla de strandsatta passagerarna… utan på just **_**mig**_**.**

"Inte bra, inte bra, inte …" mumlade Poseidon samtidigt som han gav sin son en kram och vägrade att släppa taget.

**Jag vände mig mot Grover för att säga något om det och såg att han var likblek i ansiktet. Det ryckte i hans näsa.  
"Grover?" sa jag. "Vad är…"  
"Säg att de inte tittar på dig. Men de gör det. Eller hur?"  
"Ja. Konstigt, va?" Tror du att de där sockorna är i min storlek?"**

Annabeth som började fatta det alvarliga i situationen såg på Percy med en ogillande blick men sa inte något.

"**Det där var inte roligt, Percy. Inte roligt alls."  
Den gamla damen i mitten plockade fram en enorm sax – gyllene och silverfärgad, stor som en trädgårds sax.**

Gudarna flämtade.

"Åh nej, nu är det kört", stönade Poseidon medans de andra gudarna gav honom medlidande blickar.

**Jag hörde Grover flämta efter andan.  
"In i bussen igen", sa han till mig. "Kom."  
"Va", sa jag. "Det är tusen grader varmt därinne."  
"Kom!" Han bände upp dörren och klev ombord på bussen igen, men jag stod kvar.**

"Givetvis stod du kvar", suckade Poseidon.

"Du borde ha följt efter din vän", sa Hiesta samtidigt.

**De tre gamla damerna på andra sidan vägen tittade fortfarande på mig. Den i mitten klippte av garntråden och jag svär på att jag kunde höra klippet tvärs över fyra filer fyllda med trafik.**

"Det är en obehaglig tanke", mumlade Travis med en grimas.

**Hennes båda väninnor vek ihop de stålblå sockorna, och jag undrade vem de egentligen var till – snömannen eller Godzilla.**

Trots den dåliga stämningen i lägret så kunde det ändå höras några halvkvävda skratt.

**Bakom bussen stod chauffören och ryckte loss en stor bit ryckande metall ur motorn. Hela bussen skakade till, och motorn vaknade till liv igen.  
Passagerarna hurrade.  
"Så där, ja!" skrek chauffören. Han daskade till bussen med sin mössa. "Alle man ombord."**

"Tack och lov att ni kom ifrån det där skräck landskapet", sa Katie med en rysning. "Någon annan än jag som tror att det här kapitlet kommer var betydelse fullt för resten av handlingen?"

De andra i lägret nickade överens.

**När vi åkte vidare började jag känna mig febrig, som om jag fått influensa.  
Grover såg inte ut att må särskilt mycket bättre. Han darrade och hackade tänder.  
Jag sa: "Grover?"  
"Ja?"  
"Vad är det du inte talar om för mig?"  
Han baddade pannan med skjortärmen. "Percy, vad såg du borta vid fruktståndet?"  
"Du menar de gamla damerna. Vad är det med dem? De är väl inte som mrs Dodds? Eller?"**

"Nej det är mycket värre" sa Hades frånvarande när han såg på sin bror och hans son.

**Hans ansiktsuttryck var svår tolkat, men jag fick en känsla av att damerna i fruktståndet var något mycket, mycket värre än mrs Dodds. **

"Det var det jag sa."

**Han sa: "Berätta bara vad du såg."  
"Den som satt i mitten plockade upp sin sax och klippte av garnet."**

"Klippte av garnet", mumlade Beckendorf fundersamt. "Var någonstans har jag hört det förut. Hans ögon vidgades plötsligt. "Ödesgudinnorna! Det var Ödesgudinnorna!"

Lägret flämtade.

"Åh, nej!" sa Annabeth. "Jag visste att det var något dåligt hela tiden men det var mycket värre en vad jag skulle kunnat föreställa mig."

De andra lägerdeltagarna nickade helt överens med Athenas dotter och de såg sorgset på Percy, han skulle ha ett hårt liv.

**Han slöt ögonen och gjorde en gest med fingrarna som kunde ha varit korstecknet, men som inte var det.  
Det var något annat – något nästan… äldre.**

Artemis ögonbryn skötts upp. "Helt otroligt vilka bra instinkter du har. För att vara en man", lade hon snabbt till.

"En man kan också ha bra instinkter lilla sis", sa Apollon och himlade med sina klarblå ögon.

"Jag har inte sagt något annat. Och kalla mig inte för lilla sis!"

**Han sa: "Du såg henne klippa av tråden."  
"Japp. Och?"  
Men redan när jag sa det visste jag att det var väldigt allvarligt.  
"Det här kan inte vara sant", mumlade Grover. Han började suga på tummen. **

"Allvarligt du började suga på sin tumme?"

Grover svarade inte utan rodnade bara våldsamt.

"**Jag vill inte att det ska gå som sist."  
"Vad då som sist?"  
"Alltid sjätte klass. De tar sig aldrig förbi sjätte klass."**

"Okej Grover, du kanske ska lugna ner dig lite", rådde Annabeth.

"**Grover", sa jag, för nu började han verkligen att skrämma mig, "vad pratar du om?"  
"Låt mig följa med dig hem från bussterminalen. Lova det."**

Poseidon nickade godkännande. "Det är en bra plan i det där läget."

Percy rodnade något.

"Du följde väl med honom, eller?"

Inget svar.

**Det tyckte jag var en hemskt konstig begäran, men jag lovade att han skulle få göra det.  
"Har det här med vidskepelser eller nåt att göra?" frågade jag.  
Inget svar.  
"Grover, den där avklippta tråden… Betyder den att någon ska dö?"**

Återigen såg dem i lägret sorgset på Percy.

**Han såg sorgset på mig, som om han redan höll på att välja ut de blommor jag helst skulle vilja ha på min kista.**

Det var ett ögonblicks av tystnad innan Athena frågade: "Okej, det andra kapitlet är slut vem skulle vilja läsa nästa?"…


	4. Grover står plötsligt med brallorna nere

"Jag skulle vilja läsa", sa Conner.

Alla i lägret stirrade på honom med chockade blickar på deras ansikten.  
Världen måste ha börjat gå under om Conner Stoll, en av de bästa upptågsmakarna i lägret, skulle frivilligt vilja läsa en bok.

"Va varför skulle du vilja göra det", stammade Travis och stirrade på sin bror som om ett extra huvud hade vuxit ut på honom.

"Som vi redan har konstaterat så är den här boken faktiskt riktigt intressant", förklarade Conner, "Och om jag läser nu slipper jag göra det senare", avslutade han med en grimas.

Kamparna andades ut, _det_ lät mer som Conner.

Conner stod upp och hämtade boken från Athena och satte sig sen vid Hermes bord igen bredvid sin bror och pappa innan han slog upp rätt sida.

"Okej, namnet på kapitlet är:  
**Grover står plötsligt där med brallorna nere**"

Läger deltagarna brast i skratt när Conner läste det.

Grover rodnade enda upp till hans hårfäste och duckade med hans huvud så att bara hans lockiga hår stack upp från under bordet.

Percy harklade sig diskret och vinkade åt Conner att fortsätta läsa så att hans vän inte behövde vara syndabocken så länge.

**Dags att bikta sig; jag dumpade Grover så fort vi kom till bussterminalen.**

Poseidon såg på Percy med en besviken blick.  
"Jag trodde att ni kom överens om att Grover skulle följa dig hem."

Nu var det Percys tur att rodna. "Jo, ja, eh, vi hade kommit överens om det, men Grover höll verkligen på att skrämma mig med sitt muttrande och det var inte precis någon som förklarade något för mig just då varför det var så viktig att Grover skulle följa med mig!"

Poseidon suckade tyst, han kunde inte vara arg på sin son för han hade en poäng, och det skulle var hyckleri av honom om han började föreläsa Percy, han hade inte ens varit där själv för att skydda honom, för gudarnas skull han visste inte om något av det som hänt med sin son just då!

**Jag vet, jag vet. Det var taskigt.**

"Tja du insåg åtminstone det", sa Katie enkelt.

**Men Grover höll på att skrämma livet ur mig där han satt och tittade på mig som om jag vore död och muttrade: "Så här går det alltid!" och "Varför händer det alltid i sjätte klass?"**

"Okej, jag skulle också ha stuckit om någon skulle ha muttrat så", sa Will frånvarande.

Annabeth såg fundersam ut. "Varför är det egentligen oftast i sjätte klass?"

Många ryckte på axlarna samtidigt som andra också började se fundersamma ut.

"Kanske har det med mognad att göra", föreslog Persefone.

"I sådana fall skulle inte monster börja upptäcka pojkar förens de var runt tjugo år gamla", fnös Artemis hånfullt.

"Det stämmer knappast, syster", sa Apollon med en förolämpat ansiktsuttryck och blängde på henne.

"Vi kanske ska undersöka det vid en senare tidpunkt", sa Hermes milt och försökte undvika ännu ett bråk mellan de två tvillingarna.

När ingen sa något mer fortsatte Conner läsa igen.

**När Grover blev upprörd blev hans blåsa full, så jag blev inte förvånad när han så fort vi kommit av bussen fick jag lova att vänta på honom och sedan rusade raka vägen till herrtoaletten.**

"Jag antar att jag borde ha misstänkt någonting där, du gör aldrig som någon säger frivilligt så fort", muttrade Grover under sin andedräkt.

**I stället för att vänta hämtade jag min resväska, smet ut från terminalen och tog första bästa taxi upp till norra delen av Manhattan.****  
****"Hörnet av East 104****th**** Street och Prince Avenue", sa jag till chauffören.**

"De låter en 12 pojke åka taxi utan någon som helst information och uppgifter från någon vuxen?", frågade Silena förvånat.

"Det är New York", sa Percy som om det förklarade allt.

**Några ord om min mamma innan ni träffar henne.**

Poseidon lutade sig framåt något, nästan omedvetet. Han undrade hur Sally var efter 12 år och hur hon hade det. Hon förtjänar verkligen det bästa i världen.

**Hon heter Sally Jackson och hon är världens bästa människa,**

"Åh", kuttrade tjejerna i lägret.

"Du älskar verkligen din mamma väldigt mycket", konstaterade Hiesta med ett leende.

"Hon är bäst." Percy rodnade något, men han tvekade inte det minsta när han sa så.

Hefaistos rynkade pannan. Varför kunde inte hans mamma Hera vara trevligare?  
Det enda hon gjorde hela dagarna var att klaga och skrika på Zeus på grund av hans många, många älskare. Även om han knappt hade skänkt henne någon tanke innan efter att hon hade kastat ner honom från Olympiern, önskade han att hon kunde vara åtminstone något mera trevlig ibland.

Borta vid Ares bord var nämnda gud ner sjunken i samma tankar som sin bror, Hefaistos.

**vilket bara bevisar min teori om att de bästa människorna har den värsta oturen.**

"Det ligger något i det", mumlade Luke förbittrat och tänkte på hans gamla vän Thalia, hon hade inte förtjänat hennes öde. Allt var gudarnas fel.

**Hennes föräldrar dog i en flygplanskrasch när hon var fem, **

Alla blängde på Zeus.

"Vad?", frågade han irriterat.

"Flygplanskrasch", förklarade Hades som om han pratade med en fem-åring med ett nedlåtande ansiktsuttryck. "Det är ditt territorium."

"Jaha, och varför måste alla alltid anta att det är mitt fel", snäste Zeus tillbaka. "Har ni någon aning om hur många flygplan jag har _räddat_ från att krascha? Ni kanske inte är medvetna om det, men det finns vind gudar här i världen som har fattat ett tycke för att tävla om vem som kan få ner mest flygplan, det är oftast deras fel, det kan också vara tekniska fel med ett plan på grund av de dödligas misstag, varför antar ni att det är mitt fel hela tiden?!"

"Du har rätt", sa Percy och försvarade hans farbror. "Det var ett tekniskt fel med flygplanet när experter senare undersökte varför det hade kraschat."

Conner passade på att fortsätta med att läsa efter Percys ord och därför missade alla Zeus förvånade blick när han såg på Poseidons son.

**och hon växte upp hos en farbror som inte brydde sig särskilt mycket om henne. **

"Idiotiska man, varför brydde du dig ens om att anta henne om du ändå inte brydde dig", muttrade Artemis irriterat.  
Apollon som var den enda som hört vad hon sa, nickade medhållande för en gångs skull helt överens med sin tvilling syster.

**Hon ville bli romanförfattare, så när hon gick i gymnasiet arbetade hon hela tiden för att få råd att gå på ett college där de hade skrivarkurser.**

"Det måste ha varit tufft att hinna med allt", mumlade Lee, han började tycka synd om Percys mamma och om hans instinkter var rätt så kommer hennes liv inte bli bättre snart, snarare tvärt om.

**Men så fick hennes farbror cancer och hon blev tvungen att sluta gymnasiet när hon var inne på sista året för att ta hand om honom.**

"Hur vågar den mannens sjukdom hindra henne från att avsluta hennes utbildning", muttrade Athena argt. "Det är därför det finns sjukhus, för att ta hand om sjuka människor."

"Men aså, duh, det är för såna sjuka personer som det finns sjukhus till", sa Afrodite och himlade med hannes vackra ögon.

Athena såg på den andar gudinnan med ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck, hur kunde Afrodite ha tänkt samma sak som hon själv?!

**När han dog stod hon utan pengar, **

"Utan pengar kan man inte ta sig långt i den här världen", mumlade Travis med en grimas.

**utan familj**

"Stackarn", sa Silena medlidande.

**och utan utbildning.**

"Det är verkligen synd om henne nu", sa Malcolm tyst.

**Den enda gången hon hade tur var när hon träffade min pappa.**

"Åh", kuttrade åter igen alla tjejer i lägret. Men den här gången var det Poseidons tur att rodna något.

**Jag har inga minnen av honom, bara en slags varm känsla – och kanske en flyktig minnesskymt av hans leende.**

Poseidon såg chockad ut. "Kommer du ihåg det?!"

"Jag undrar också det + varför du över huvud taget var där när vi ett: inte skulle ha några flera barn och två: ifall man har brutit mot regel ett, skulle vi inte besök barnen då."

"Han är min son, jag kunde inte bara överge honom", muttrade Poseidon tillbaka mot Zeus.

Percy hade undertiden hans pappa och Zeus diskuterat sett med stora ögon mot Poseidon.

"Men jag trodde inte att du hade besökt", sa han till slut.

"Främst när du var yngre innan du skulle kunna komma ihåg mig", erkände Poseidon.

Conner harklade sig. "Om ni inte har något i mot skulle jag – och jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga det här – vilja fortsätta med att läsa så att vi någon gång, helst det här året, faktiskt blir klar med den här boken."

När ingen invände sökte han snabbt upp rätt stycke och började åter igen läsa.

**Mamma tycker inte om att prata om honom, för det gör henne ledsen.**

Många av halvbloden i paviljongen såg sorgsna ut, de kände igen deras egna föräldrars beteende från hur boken beskrivde Percys mamma. När ens förälder väl träffat en gud/gudinna så skulle de bli svårt att glömma, och de skulle alltid längta efter guden/gudinnan.

**Hon har inga foton.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna skruvade besvärat på sig, de hade aldrig hört från ett halvblods perspektiv hur det kunde vara efter att de hade lämnat den dödliga.

**Ni förstår, de var inte gifta. Hon har talat om för mig att han var rik och betydelsefull,**

"Tja, rik och betydelsefull stämmer åtminstone", mumlade Persefone tyst.

**och att deras förhållande var en hemlighet. En vacker dag gav han sig ut på en viktig resa över Atlanten och kom aldrig tillbaka.**

"Förlåt mig för det, jag ville stanna men jag var tvungen att åka för att skydda dig och din mamma", mumlade Poseidon ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, jag förstår nu, vi kan inte ändra det förflutna bara framtiden." Percy log mot sin pappa.

**Försvunnen till havs, sa mamma. Inte död. Försvunnen till havs.**

"Wow, en lögn i en sanning", sa Travis imponerat. "Respekt aså."

"Den här generationen är konstig", muttrade Hera när hon såg på de stojande och högljudda halvbloden i paviljongen.

**Hon tog ströjobb, gick på kvällskurser och läste in gymnasiet, och försökte uppfostra mig på egen hand.**

"Det är såna som hon som bevisar att kvinnor kan klara sig alldeles ut märkt utan en man", sa Artemis gillande.

"Ja det borde finnas mer som henne i världen", nickade Athena instämmande.

De två gudinnorna delade en förtjust blick med varandra.

**Hon klagade aldrig och blev aldrig arg. Inte en enda gång.**

"Vilken otrolig person", sa Will. "Jag förstår varför du älskar din mamma så mycket Percy."

Percy nickade instämmande åt Apollons sons ord.  
Percy hade trott att det skulle vara mera smärtsamt att läsa om hans mamma än mot vad han kände nu, men han insåg att det var mycket lättare med hans pappa där och alla hans vänner.

**Men jag visste att jag inte var lätt att uppfostra.**

"Jag skulle bli förvånad om något halvblod var det", fnös Michael.

"Det är antagligen sant, men om det skulle var någon typ av halvblod som inte var besvärliga skulle det var ett bara till Athena", svara Lee hans halvbror.

**Tillslut gifte hon sig med Gabe Ugliano,**

De i paviljongen såg med mera intresse på boken, de hade undrat nu ett tag vem den där Gabe Ugliano egentligen var.

**som var trevlig de första trettio sekunderna vi kände honom och sedan bekände färg och visade sig vara världens tölp.**

Halvbloden blängde på boken, de hade haft en dålig känsla om Gabe redan från början och de hade en känsla att Percys bok-jag inte alls hade berättat det värsta ännu.

**När jag var liten gav jag honom smeknamnet Stinkande Gabe. **

Det kunde höras spridda skratt runt om i paviljongen.

"Stinkande Gabe", flämtade Conner ut. "Varför kallade du honom för det?"

Percy suckade, han visste att det skulle komma nackdelar med att läsa några böcker om hans liv men nu var det bara att bita ihop och komma vidare. "Boken kommer förklara", svarade han kort.

**Jag skäms, men så är det. Karln stank som en möglig vitlökspizza i svettiga gymnastikbyxor.**

Flera stycken såg illamående ut.

"Usch." Silena rynkad på sin näsa och försökte att inte föreställa sig den lukten alltför tydligt i hennes sinne. "Hur kunde du ens känna till den lukten?"

"Jag känner till den lukten för att han en gång råkade tappa en möglig pizza bit i _mina_ gymnastikbyxor, låt oss bara säga att jag kastade dem direkt efteråt."

"Vi behövde nog inte den beskrivningen, utan jag tror att de flesta här skulle ha föredragit att du sagt att du bara trodde att Gabe luktade så." Annabeth hy hade fått en svag grön skiftning.

**Med både honom och mig på halsen fick mamma det väldigt svårt. **

Poseidon stängde sina ögon så att hans son inte skulle se smärta och skulden i dem.  
Han borde ha varit där i stället för den där Gabe, han borde aldrig ha lämnat Sally i första hand.

**Stinkande Gabe behandlade henne illa, och han och jag kom inte överens… när jag kom hem den dagen är ett bra exempel.**

Återigen hade halvbloden i paviljongen en dålig känsla om det i boken.

**Jag kom in i vår lilla lägenhet och hoppades att mamma skulle ha kommit hem från jobbet. I stället satt Stinkande Gabe i vardagsrummet och spelade poker med sina kompisar.**

"Okej, poker råkar var vårt favorit spel men som boken beskriver det verkar det ha en negativ innebörd", sa bröderna Stoll.

"Jag har inget i mot själva spelet, men jag gillar inte när Stinkande Gabe spelar det med sina poker kompisar", förklarade Percy.

**Teven trumpetade ut kanalen ESPN. Det låg chips och ölburkar över hela mattan.**

"Det låter inte som en bra miljö för ett barn att växa upp i", sa Hiesta med rynkad panna.

**Utan att höja blicken, och med cigarren i munnen, **

"Och det blir bara bättre och bättre", muttrade Annabeth sarkastiskt.

**sa han: "Jaså du är hemma."  
"Var är mamma?"  
"Hon jobbar", sa han. "Har du några stålar?"**

Förskräckta flämtningar fyllde luften och boken i Conners händer fick ta i mot flera stycken genomborrande blängningar. Det var ett mirakel i sig att den inte brann upp.

Percy höjde bara ett ögonbryn mot spektaklet. Någonting som han hade lagt märke till var att både gudar och halvblod hade en viss smak för dramatik.

**Det var allt. Inget "Välkommen hem. Vad kul att se dig. Hur har du haft det de senaste sex månaderna?"**

"Vilken vidrig, hemsk människa", muttrade Katie och fortsatte sedan muttra flera färgstarka beskrivningar om vad hon skulle göra med Gabe om hon någonsin stötte på honom.  
De närmast henne flyttade sakta bakåt med skrämda ansiktsuttryck.

**Gabe hade gått upp i vikt. Han såg ut som en valross utan betar, i kläder från second hand-butiker. Han hade ungefär tre hårstrån på huvudet, alla kammade över den kala hjässan – som om det skulle göra honom snygg eller något.**

De som inte hade sett illamående förut såg definitivt illamående ut nu.

"Den mannen är en förolämpning mot mode", sa Afrodite med en grimas.  
Flera av hennes barn nickade instämmande.

**Han var föreståndare för elektronikbutiken Electronics Mega-Mart i stadsdelen Queens, men var för det mesta hemma.**

"Om han för det mesta var hemma varför fick han över huvud taget jobba kvar där?", frågade Annabeth men fick inget svar.

**Jag vet inte varför han inte fått sparken för länge sen.**

"Percy och Annabeth tänker likadant, vem hade anat", skrattade Travis och fick genast ta i mot fyra stycken blängningar från Percy och Annabeth + Poseidon och Athena.

**Han fick lön varje månad och köpte cigarrer **

"Det är inte bra att röka själv och det är verkligen inte bra att röka i närheten av ett barn", muttrade Demeter förbannat.

– **som gjorde mig illamående – och öl för pengarna. Alltid öl. **

"Och så måste vi lägga till att han är en alkoholist på listan av vilken vidrig person Gabe är."

**Så fort jag var hemma förväntade han sig att jag skulle fylla på hans pokerkassa.  
Han kallade det för "Hemligheten oss **_**grabbar**_** emellan". Vilket betydde att om jag sa något till mamma, så skulle han slå mig sanslös.**

Inga flämtningar fyllde luften den här gången utan alla verkade ha fryst när de stirrade på boken med skräck och fasa.

"Percy…", mumlade Poseidon och avbröt sig själv, han visste inte hur han skulle fortsatta och hans mun tycktes ha blivit otroligt torr.  
"Percy", försökte Poseidon igen. "Har Gabe någonsin skadat dig?"

Percy som hade sett ner på marken såg försiktigt upp igen. "Nej…", sa han långsamt, " Gabe har aldrig precis skadat mig fysiskt, han visste nog att om mamma någonsin fått reda på det skulle hon ha lämnat honom konsekvenser eller inte konsekvenser…"

Som en andades lägret ut bara för att frysa igen och stirra på Percy.

"Inte precis…?" frågade Poseidon tyst.

"Han gjorde mera känslomässiga skador än fysiska", sa Percy i samma långsamma ton som förut. "Han brukade säga att jag var en mess och en idiot på grund utav mina dåliga betyg, han sa att du lämnat mig och mamma för att jag inte var värd någonting, att jag var svag. Han brukade säga att det bara var en tidsfråga innan mamma också skulle lämna mig…" längre han Percy inte säga innan han drogs in i en kram från hans pappa.

"Du ska inte tro ett ord av vad Gabe sa, det är inte sant, du är ingen mess eller en idiot och du är definitivt inte svag", viskade Poseidon häftigt i sin sons öra. "Jag lämnade dig och din mamma för att jag var tvungen, jag ville verkligen stanna, och jag kan svära på Styx att din mamma aldrig skulle ens tänka tanken på att lämna dig, hon och jag älskar dig så mycket…"

Ingen av dem sa något mer utan bara kramade varandra.

**"Jag har inga pengar", sa jag till honom.**

"Bra, stå upp mot det där monstret", muttrade Persefone argt men i en tyst ton så att hon inte skulle störa Poseidon och Percy.

Hades log mot hans hustru och kramade hennes hand.

**Han höjde ett flottigt ögonbryn. Gabe kände lukten av pengar som en blodhund, vilket var ganska förvånande eftersom lukten hans egen lukt borde ha dränkt alla andra dofter."**

"Dränka alla andra dofter…"upprepade Athena fundersamt innan hon såg på de andra gudarna som verkade ha kommit fram till samma slutsats som hon själv, vilket i sig var förvånande, Athena såg diskret mot Afrodite till Apollon till Ares till Dionysos.  
Hon kanske måste ge dem mer kredit.

**"Du tog en taxi från bussterminalen", sa han. "Och du betalade förmodligen med en tjugodollarsedel. Och fick sex, sju dollar tillbaka. **

"Den kan faktiskt tänka", sa Annabeth hånfullt.

**Den som vill bo här får vara med och dela på kostnaderna. Eller hur, Eddie?" **

"Vem då?"

**Eddie, husets fastighetsskötare, **

"Åh."

**såg på mig med plågad blick. Han var helt okej, om man träffade honom ensam.  
"Kom igen, Gabe", sa han. "Grabben har just kommit hem." **

"Ja, äntligen någon som står upp för Percy", jublade Kamparna.

**"Eller **_**hur**_**?" upprepade Gabe.  
Eddie såg med rynkande ögonbryn ner i sin skål med salta pinnar. **

Kamparna slutade jubla.  
"Och där sprack vår bubbla", sa Jake.

"Vilken bubbla? Jag har inte sett någon bubbla."

"Äsch, det är bara ett talesätt, glöm det", suckade Jake.

**De båda andra killarna släppte sig i kör.**

"Usch."

**"Okej", sa jag. Jag fick upp en bunt dollarsedlar ur fickan och kastade pengarna på bordet. "Hoppas du förlorar."**

"Det är jag säker på att han gör", sa Hermes med ett ondskefullt leende. "Men bara för att vara på den säkra sidan råkar jag veta en bra förbannelse som gör att Gabe kommer förlora varenda tävling i resten av hans liv."

Läger deltagarna brast i skratt och föreställde sig livlig hur det skulle vara för Gabe.

**"Vi fick dina betyg, Einstein", ropade Gabe efter mig. "Jag skulle inte vara så kaxig i dina kläder!"  
Jag drog igen dörren till mitt rum med en smäll, men egentligen var det inte mitt rum.**

"Gick du fel?" frågade Malcolm, han var förvirrad, en känsla som han hatade.

"Tyvärr jag var i rätt rum."

**Under skolterminerna var det Gabes "arbetsrum".**

"På något sätt så tvivlar jag på att Gabe ens vet vad ordet "arbetar" betyder", fnös Annabeth.

"Tro mig jag har undrat det så länge jag har känt honom", sa Percy instämmande till Athenas dotters ord.

**Han arbetade inte med någonting därinne,**

"Trodde inte det."

**förutom att läsa gamla biltidsskrifter, men han älskade att proppa in alla mina grejer i garderoben, ställa sina leriga stövlar på fönsterbrädet och göra sitt bästa för att få hela rummet att lukta som hans hemska parfym och cigarrer och avslagna öl.**

Åter igen blängde alla på boken som om de skulle kunna frammana Gabe därifrån och straffa honom för vilken hemsk människa han är.

"Hades?", frågade Poseidon.

"Ja?"

"När Gabe dör kan du…?"

"Åh, bekymra dig inte om det, jag har det redan ordnat." De två bröderna log osäkert mot varandra, de hade inte varit vänliga och faktiskt agerat sig som bröder i århundrader nu.

**Jag la resväskan på sägnen.  
Hem kära hem.**

"Någon annan som kan upptäcka sarkasmen där?"

Varje hand höjdes.

**Gabes lukt var nästan värre än mardrömmarna om mrs Dodds, eller ljudet av den där gamla fruktdamens sax när hon klippte av tråden.**

"Hans lukt måste verkligen vara illa då!"

"Tro mig det är ännu värre när man känner lukten i verkligheten."

**Men så fort jag tänkte på det, blev jag alldeles knäsvag.  
Jag kom ihåg Grovers panikslagna blick, och att han fått mig att lova att inte gå hem utan honom. **

"Du vet, Perce, jag fick nästan en hjärtattack när du inte var där när jag kom tillbaka, jag trodde att du hade blivit tagen av ett monster eller något ännu värre."

"Förlåt mig Grover, jag menade inte det", sa Percy ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, men gör aldrig om det bara."

Det två vännerna flinade mot varandra.

**Plötsligt löpte kalla kårar längs ryggraden.  
Det kändes som om någon … något letade efter mig i detta ögonblick, kanske redan var på väg uppför trappan och just fick långa, fasansfulla klor.**

Halvbloden i lägret bleknade, de hade själva upplevt sådana känslor och ibland var de faktiskt sanna eller det kunde också vara en föraning på att någonting farligt skulle hända…

**Sedan hörde jag mammas röst: "Percy?"**

Halvbloden andades ut. En så länge hade inte faran kommit.

**Hon öppnade sovrumsdörren och all min skräck var som bortblåst.  
Mamma kan få mig att känna mig väl till mods bara genom att komma in i rummet. **

"Mammor har en tendens att få en att känna så", sa Lee med ett leende när han tänkte på sin egen mamma.

**Hennes ögon gnistrar och ändrar färg i ljuset. Hennes leende är varmt som ett täcke. Hon har några gråa strimmor i sitt långa bruna hår,**

"Den här boken är faktiskt mer beskrivande än vad jag trodde", mumlade Annabeth förvånat.

**men jag tänker aldrig på henne som gammal.**

Poseidon log, Sally var precis som hon varit för 12 år sedan, hon var en unik och fantastisk kvinna.

**När hon tittar på mig känns det som om hon ser allt som är bra med mig och inget av de dåliga.  
Jag har aldrig hört henne höja rösten eller säga ett ont ord till någon – inte ens till mig och Gabe.**

"Vilken otrolig person", sa Artemis tyst.

"Det är hon verkligen", mumlade Percy.  
Han kände sig ledsen när han insåg att hans mamma aldrig skulle le eller prata med honom igen och kröp närmare sin pappa för komfort medans han överväldigas med minnen av hans mamma.

**"Åh, Percy." Hon kramade mig hårt.** **"Otroligt! Vad stor du har blivit sedan i julas!"  
Hennes röda, vita och blå **_**Hurra för Amerika**_**-uniform doftade som allt det som är bäst i världen - choklad och lakrits och allt det andra de säljer i godisaffären på järnvägsstationen på Grand Central. Hon hade tagit med sig en stor påse "gratis varuprover" till mig, som hon alltid brukade göra när jag kom hem.**

"Åh, jag vill också ha sånt godis", kom det från alla håll i paviljongen.

**Vi satt bredvid varandra på sängkanten. Medan jag attackerade de sura remmarna med blåbärssmak, körde hon fingrarna genom mitt hår och krävde att få veta allt som jag inte skrivit i mina brev.  
Hon sa inget om att jag blivit relegerad. Det verkade hon inte bry sig om. Men mådde jag bra? Var allt som det skulle med hennes lilla grabb?**

"Hon börjar mer och mer likna ett riktigt helgon nu", mumlade Annabeth med ett sorgset leende när hon betraktade Percy.

"Hon är verkligen en god person", sa Malcolm instämmande med sin halvsyster.

**Jag sa att hon höll på att kväva mig och "Kom igen, mamma, lägg av" och allt det där, men i hemlighet var jag väldigt, väldigt glad att träffa henne.**

"Åh", kuttrade alla tjejer och även några pojkar (även om de skulle förneka det senare).

Percy blev illröd i ansiktet åt allt ståhej och såg upp i paviljongens tak som han plötsligt fann väldigt intressant.

**Utifrån vardagsrummet ropade Gabe: "Hallå, Sally – du fixar lite dip med bönsmak, va?"  
Jag skar tänder.**

Som Percy åter igen gjorde fast i verkligheten. Han gav boken hans lyxvariant av jag-ska-döda-dig-blick.

"Kan inte någon bara zappa in och döda honom", muttrade Katie argt.

"För en gångs skull måste jag säga att jag håller med dig", sa Clarisse och masserade sin panna med sin hand, hon började känna att hon får huvudvärk.

**Min mamma var den trevligaste, vackraste kvinnan i världen. Hon borde ha gift sig med en miljonär. Inte med en drummel som Gabe. **

Både Percy och Poseidon nickade, helt överens med Percys bok-jag.

**För hennes skulle försökte jag låta uppåt när jag berättade om mina sista dagar vid Yancy Academy. Jag sa till henne att jag inte var särskilt deppig för att jag blivit relegerad. Den här gången hade jag klarat mig nästan hela läsåret.**

"Om det inte varit för mrs Dodds hade du antagligen klarat hela läsåret Percy", sa Silena vänligt.

**Jag hade fått några nya vänner.**

"Åtminstone en i alla fall", sa Grover med ett leende.

**Jag hade gjort riktigt bra ifrån mig i latin. **

"Det hade du verkligen", nickade Keiron.

**Och uppriktigt sagt hade slagsmålen inte varit så våldsamma som rektorn påstått.  
Jag gillade Yancy Academy. Det gjorde jag verkligen.  
Jag friserade vad som hänt så övertygande att jag nästan trodde på det själv.**

"Okej, du verkar inte ha några problem med att ljuga", sa Travis.

"Jag föredrar att inte ljuga, utan jag gjorde det bara för mammas skull". Svarade Percy enkelt.

**Jag fick en klump i halsen när jag tänkte på Grover och mr Brunner. Inte ens att behöva försvara sig emot Nancy Bobofits smörgåsar med jordnötssmör och ketchup kändes som något att prata om. Tills den där utflykten till museet …  
"Vad då?" frågade mamma. Hennes blick drog i samvetet och försökte rycka ut det hemligheterna. "Var det något som skämde dig?"  
"Nej, mamma."**

"Du borde ha berättat för Sally, hon skulle ha förstått", suckade Poseidon.

"Jag vet det nu, och om jag skulle få chansen skulle jag ändra det."

**Det kändes inte bra att ljuga. Jag ville berätta för henne om mrs Dodds och de tre gamla damerna med garnet, men jag trodde att det skulle låta dumt. **

"Om du berättade det för någon annan, ja, men till din mamma, nej."

**Hon snörpte på munnen. Hon visste att jag dolde något, men hon pressade mig inte. **

"Det är verkligen en bra mamma", sa Will och de andra kamparna nickade överens.

**"Jag har en överraskning", sa hon. "Vi ska till stranden." **

"Eftersom du är son till havsguden kan jag föreställa mig att du älskar stranden", sa Annabeth med ett leende.

"Stranden är bäst."

**Jag spärrade upp ögonen. "Montauk?"**

"Åker ni fortfarande ditt?" frågade Poseidon.

"Givetvis, vi älskar det", svarade Percy och hans ögon tycktes glittra när han tänkte tillbaka till alla sommardagar han och hans mamma tillbringade i Montauk.

**"Tre nätter – samma stuga."  
"När då?"  
Hon log. "Så fort jag har bytt om." **

"Jag var säker på att jag hörde änglakören sjunga i bakgrunden då."

Det hörde låga skratt runt om i paviljongen när Percy avslöjade den informationen.

**Jag kunde inte tro mina öron. Mamma och jag hade inte varit på Montauk de två senaste somrarna, för Gabe hade sagt att vi inte hade råd. Tanken på att få åka dit igen gjorde mig lika upprymd som när jag var liten.**

Poseidon log, om än något sorgset, vad skulle han inte ha gett för att vara i Montauk med Sally och deras son.

**Gabe dök upp i dörröppningen och morrade: "Dip med bönsmak, Sally! Ska det vara så svårt?"**

"Snälla, jag ber, kan inte någon bara gå fram och ge honom en smäll!" nästan morrade Annabeth.

"Jag gjorde det i mitt sinne, tro mig."

**Jag ville ge honom en smäll,**

"Se, det var det jag sa."

**men jag mötte mammas blick och förstod att hon erbjöd mig en överenskommelse: Jag skulle vara snäll mot Gabe en liten stund. Bara tills hon var klar att åka till Montauk. Då skulle vi sticka.**

"Ja, ni kommer äntligen bli kvitt med det där monstret!" jublade halvbloden i lägret.

"Det är lätt att ta friheten för given, när man aldrig har blivit fråntagen den", messade Will.

"Det är inte själva friheten utan det sätt som friheten utövas på som i slutänden avgör om friheten själv skall överleva", sa Michael klokt.

"Det är med frihet som med kärlek. Den måste erövras på nytt varje dag", avslutade Lee.

"Eh, okej, om ni inte har något i mot skulle jag vilja fortsätta med att läsa…", sa Conner och stirrade på Apollons barn som om de alla hade blivit fullkomligt galna.

**"Jag var just på väg, älskling", sa hon till Gabe. "Vi pratade bara om resan."  
Gabes ögon smalnade. "Resan? Menade du allvar med den?" **

"Och varför skulle hon inte vara det?", muttrade Katie.

**"Jag visste det", muttrade jag. "Han låter oss inte åka."  
"Det är klart han gör", sa mamma lugnt. "Din styvfar är bara orolig för pengarna. Det är hela saken." Hon sa **_**orolig**_**. Hon menade **_**arg**_**. Arg för att han skulle få mindre pengar att köpa öl för.**

När Conner läste det fick Gabes bok-jag ta i mot en hel rad med förolämpningar och förbannelser.  
En sak var i alla fall säker: om Gabe Ugliano någonsin satte sin fot i närheten av Kamphalvblods lägret skulle han inte ta sig levande där ifrån.

**"Dessutom", tillade hon, "behöver Gabriel inte nöja sig med dip med bönsmak. Jag ska göra dipsås med sju smaker, tillräckligt för hela helgen. Guacamole. Gräddfil. Rubbet."**

"Det var smart sagt, hon har Stinkande Gabe lindat runt sitt lillfinger", sa Silena gillande.

"Kommer ni alltid att kalla honom för Stinkande Gabe från och med nu eller?", frågade Percy med en fnysning.

"Själv klart", sa Conner och avbröt sig själv.

"Ja, det eh,_ smeknamnet_, passar karln så bra också", avslutade Travis för sin bror.

**Gabe sken upp.  
"Pengarna till resan … de kommer från dina klädpengar, eller hur?"**

Luften genomsyrades av ett ljust genomträngande skrik och flera stycken, både halvblod och gudar höll för öronen mot det fruktansvärda oväsendet.

"En kvinna ska inte behöva ha begränsat med kläder! Det är en skandal…!"

Plötsligt tystnade ljudet.  
Alla såg mot Afrodites bord där skriket verkade ha kommit ifrån.  
Synen som mötte dem fick vissa att blinka till ett par gånger och undra om de sett rätt.

Artemis hade en hand över Afrodites mun och blängde på skärlekens och skönhetens gudinna med en alldeles vild och något galen blick i hennes ögon.

"Är du galen kvinna! Du kunde ha förstört hörseln på flera stycken här inne! Du kunde ha…!" Längre hann Artemis inte säga (eller rättare sagt skrika) innan Apollon reste sig upp och tog tag i sin tvilling syster och till slut lyckade enbart med hjälp av ren kraft dra ut henne från paviljongen.

Det var ett ögonblick när ingen rörde sig och alla tycktes ha fryst i sina platser innan Conner försiktigt frågade: "Ska vi läsa vidare eller ska vi vänta på dem…?"

"Inget behov av att vänta", sa Hermes, "se de kommer nu."

Apollon och Artemis gick tillbaka till sina platser vid Apollons bord.

"Jag är ledsen att jag skrek åt dig Afrodite", sa Artemis genom samman bitna tänder och såg ut att behöva tvinga orden från hennes läppar.

"Det gör inget", sa Afrodite till den andra gudinnan, "om du vill kan vi kanske ha pyjamas-party på lördag om vi är klara med böckerna då, bara oss tjejer alltså, vi kan kolla på film och fixa varandras hår och måla varandras naglar och…"

Artemis såg smått illamående ut. "Nej tack, jag står nog över den här gången.  
Och resten av evigheten", tillade hon tyst.

**"Ja, älskling", sa mamma.  
"Och du är tillbaka i tid för att laga middag på söndag, och du kör inte med min bil nån annanstans än dit och tillbaka igen." **

"För gudarnas skull, hon är hans fru inte hans personliga slav!"

**"Vi ska vara väldigt försiktiga."  
Gabe kliade sig på dubbelhakan. "Om du skyndar på såserna … Och om ungen ber om ursäkt för att han störde pokerpartiet …"**

"Det är Percys pengar som håller igång ditt duma pokerparti, du idiot!" fräste Annabeth.

_**Och om jag sparkar dig där det gör jäkligt ont**_**, tänkte jag.**

"Gör det! Gör det! Gör det! ..." skanderade kamparna.

**Varför brydde hon sig om vad han tyckte?  
"Jag ber om ursäkt", muttrade jag. "Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för att jag störde ditt oerhört viktiga pokerparti. Var snäll och återgå till det genast."**

"Heja Percy!" jublade bröderna Stoll.

"Percy du har verkligen ett sätt med sarkasm", fnös Katie.

**Gabes ögon smalnade. Hans pyttehjärna försökte förmodligen spåra sarkasm i min ursäkt. **

"Goda gudarna vi måste snart ge Gabe den officiella titeln: världens mest idiotiska människa."

**"Ja, ja", sa han till slut.  
Han återgick till pokerpartiet.  
"Tack, Percy", sa mamma. "Så fort vi kommer till Montauk kan vi prata mer om … vad det nu var du glömde att berätta gör mig. Okej?"  
För ett ögonblick tyckte jag mig se ängslan i hennes blick … samma skräck jag sett i Grovers ögon under bussfärden … som om mamma också kände en märklig kyla i luften, som om hon hade en känsla av att något farligt letade efter mig.**

"Sally har alltid varit väldigt smart, hon måste känna på sig att något kommer hända", mumlade Poseidon lågmält.

**Men så log hon igen, och jag tänkte att jag måste ha misstagit mig. Min mamma kunde inte tänka så mörka tankar.  
"Jag är klar på nolltid", lovade hon. Hon rufsade om mitt hår och gick ut i köket för att göra dipsås till Gabe.  
En timme senare var vi klara att åka.  
Gabe tog tillräckligt lång paus i pokerpartiet för att bära ut och lasta in mammas resväskor i bilen. **

Annabeth höjde ett ögonbryn. "Han kan faktiskt vara trevlig."

**Han gnällde och knotade över att han skulle behöva klara sig utan hennes mat – och, ännu värre, sin Camaro av 1978 års modell – under hela helgen.**

"Bara ignorera vad jag sa förut."

**"Inte en repa på bilen, Einstein", varnade han mig när han lastade in den sista väskan. "Inte en enda liten repa." **

"Och hur skulle det vara möjligt, du är 12 år gammal för Hades skull!"

**Som om det var jag som skulle köra. Jag var tolv. Men det spelade ingen roll för Gabe. Om en fiskmås mycket som sket på hans lackering, hittade han på något sätt att ge **_**mig **_**skulden.**

Ingen sa något utan alla blängde bara ilsket på boken.

Hmm, Gabe har verkligen skaffat sig väldigt många fiender idag, funderade Percy. Och några farliga sådana.

**När jag såg Gabe lufsa tillbaka till huset blev jag så förbannad att jag gjorde något jag inte kan förklara. **

"Var det något farligt?" frågade Poseidon oroligt.

"Inte för mig, utan för Gabe", skrattade Percy när han tänkte tillbaka på den händelsen.

**När han var framme vid porten gjorde jag en gest med handen som jag sett Grover göra på bussen, som för att avvärja ondska. Jag formade handen till en klo över hjärtat, och slog sedan ut med den mot Gabe.  
Portdörren slog igen med sådan kraft att den drämde till honom i baken och fick honom att rusa upp för trappan som skjuten ur en kanon.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna såg med dold förvåning på Percy.  
Hur kunde han ha så bra kontroll över sina krafter vid så ung ålder?

**Kanske var det bara vinden eller någon bisarr olyckshändelse med gångjärnen, men jag stod inte kvar länge nog för att ta reda på det.  
Jag satte mig i Camaron och sa åt mamma att trampa gasen i botten.**

Conner fnös av skratt när han läste den meningen.

**Stugan vi hyrde låg på södra stranden, längst ute på spetsen på Long Island.  
Det var ett litet pastellfärgat hus med urblekta gardiner, halvt nedsjunket bland sanddynerna. Det var alltid sand i sängen och spindlar i skåpen, och för det mesta var det för kallt i havet för att man ska kunna bada.  
Jag älskade stället.**

De i lägret skrattade åt Percys motstridiga tankar.

**Vi hade åkt dit sedan jag varit bebis. Mamma hade åkt dit under ännu längre tid. Hon sa det aldrig rakt ut, men jag visste att stranden betydde något alldeles särskilt för henne. Det var där hon träffade min pappa. **

"Givetvis träffade du henne vid stranden", sa Hiesta roat till sin bror men med ett vänligt leende.

Poseidon log något fåraktigt mot sin syster och kramade hennes hand.

**När vi närmade oss Montauk såg hon ut att bli yngre; åratals bekymmer och hårt slit försvann ur hennes ansikte. Hennes ögon fick samma färg som havet.**

Percy suckade tyst, han längtade nu mer en någonsin till sin mamma.

**Vi kom dit i solnedgången, öppnade stugans alla fönster och satte igång med vår vanliga städrutin.  
Vi promenerade på stranden, matade fiskmåsarna med blå majschips och mumsade på blå geléhallon, blå saltvattenkola, **

Alla stirrade på boken innan de gick till att stirra på Percy och sen tillbaka till boken.

"Varför bara blå mat?" frågade Jake till sist.

Percy öppnade munnen för att svara men Conner avbröt honom.

"Det kommer en förklaring i boken alldeles strax."

**och alla de andra gratis smakproverna mamma hade tagit med sig hem från jobbet.  
Jag kanske borde förklara det dör med den blå maten.  
Det var alltså så att Gabe en gång hade sagt till mamma att det inte fanns något sådant som blå mat. De grälade om saken, vilket verkade som en bagatell just då. **

"Inte alls, hon måste ju stå upp för sig själv", sa Katie.

**Men ända sedan dess ansträngde sig mamma till det yttersta för att äta blått. Hon bakade blå födelsedagstårtor. Hon gjorde blåbärsjuice. Hon köpte blå tortillachips gjorda på majs och tog med sig blått godis hem från butiken. Det irriterade Gabe något alldeles otroligt. **

"Hon kommer alltid ha kvar hennes anda", mumlade Poseidon, det var en av de saker som gjorde Sally så speciell.

**Och jag älskade henne för det.  
Den blå maten - och det faktum att hon hade behållit sitt flicknamn Jackson i stället för att kalla sig Ugliano - var bevis för att hon inte fallit helt och hållet för karln.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna delade en medveten blick med varandra. De trodde inta att Percys mamma alls tyckte om Gabe utan bara stannade med honom för att skydda sin son.

**Hon hade ett rebelliskt drag, precis som jag.**

"Jag tror att vi alla har märkt det", fnös Grover.

**När det blev mörkt gjorde vi upp en eld. Vi grillade korv och marshmallows.  
Mamma berättade historier om när hon var liten, från tiden innan hennes föräldrar dött i flygplanskraschen. Hon berättade om böckerna hon ville skriva en vacker dag, bär hon hade tillräckligt med pengar för att kunna sluta jobba i godisbutiken.  
Till slut tog jag mod till mig och frågade om det jag alltid tänkte på då fort vi kom till Montauk- pappa.**

Kamparna började känna sig illa till mods, det kände sig som om de trängde sig in bland Percys privatliv alldeles för mycket nu.

**Mammas blick blev dunkel. Jag trodde att hon skulle berätta samma saker som hon alltid brukade berätta, men jag tröttnade aldrig på att höra dem.  
"Han var snäll, Percy", sa hon. "Lång och stark och stilig, men snäll också. Du har hans svarta hår, ska du veta, och hans underbara, gröna ögon."  
Jag rodnade. **

Som Percy gjorde nu också.

"Du vet lillkusin, du är praktiskt taget en kopia av farbror P", sa Apollon och betraktade far och son roat.

Hermes nickade instämmande till sin halvbror. "Jag är förvånad över att ingen gissade med desamma att du var farbror Poseidons son", sa han.

"Jag anade att Percy var ett barn till en av de tre stora och med tanke på att vattnet från fontänen tog tag i Nancy Bobofit så lutade det mer och mer att unge Percy var son till havsguden", förklarade Keiron.

**"Men mamma…!"  
Fast hon log, som om hon visste att jag egentligen inte hade något emot det.  
Jag skulle ha varit generad över att medge hur ofta jag såg mig själv i spegeln och föreställde mig själv som äldre för att försöka få en bild av hur min pappa hade sett ut.**

"Han ser exakt ut som dig, bara äldre", mumlade Hiesta och skakade på huvudet precis lika road av det faktumet som Apollon.

**Mamma fiskade upp ett blått geléhallon ur sin godispåse. "Jag önskar att han kunde se dig, Percy. Han skulle ha varit så stolt."**

"Det är jag. Jag är så, så stolt över dig." sa Poseidon lågmält.

**Jag undrade hur hon kunde säga så. Vad var det som var så fantastiskt med mig? En dyslektisk, hyperaktiv pojke som fick underkänt i nästa alla ämnen och som blivit relegerad från skolan sex gånger på lika många år.**

"Ingen är perfekt", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning. "Och jag känner några som har blivit relegerade mera gånger en så", avslutade hon och såg menande mot bröderna Stoll som visslade oskyldigt.

Flera skrattade åt dem. Det var sant det Annabeth sagt. Travis och Conner hade en lista som de hade rammat in och sedan hängt upp på en vägg i Hermes stuga där det stod namnen på alla skolor de hade blivit relegerade från. Än så länge hade lista namnet på mer än tjugo skolor på.

**"Hur gammal var jag?" frågade jag. "Jag menar... när han åkte sin väg?"  
Hon tittade in i elden. "Han var bara hos mig en sommar, Percy. Precis här, på den här stranden. I den här stugan."  
"Men... han såg ju mig som bebis."  
"Nej, raring. Han visste att jag väntade barn, men han såg dig aldrig. Han var tvungen att ge sig av innan du föddes."**

"Jag kanske inte var där vid den tidpunkten men jag brukade besöka dig ofta."

Zeus och Hades började känna något som liknade svartsjuka. Det var inte rättvist att Poseidon hade fått chansen att besöka sin son när de inte hade haft något att göra med sina barn alls.

**Jag försökte få det att gå ihop med det faktum att jag tyckte mig minnas... något om min pappa. En varm känsla. Ett leende.  
Jag hade alltid förutsatt att han känt mig när jag var liten bebis. Mamma hade aldrig sagt det rakt ut, men jag hade ändå känt på mig att det måste vara så.  
Att nu får veta att han aldrig ens hade sett mig...**

Percy spärrade upp ögonen, han hade fullkomligt glömt bort vad han hade tänkt då tills nu.

"Pappa lyssna inte det är inte sant, ja jag kände så då men jag har mycket mera kunskap nu, så snälla lyssna inte", bad han.

Poseidon såg på sin son med ett förvirrat uttryck men nickade.

**Jag blev arg på pappa.  
Kanske var det dumt, men jag blev bitter på honom för att han givit sig ut på den dör resan till havs, för att han inte haft ryggrad nog att gifta sig med mamma. Han hade lämnat oss, och nu hade vi stinkande Gabe på halsen, och jag kunde inte ens få mammas uppmärksamhet förutom på sommaren.**

"Jag är ledsen, jag är verkligen det", mumlade Poseidon ångerfullt.

"Det är okej, bara vet att det inte är vad jag tycker nu."

**"Tänker du skicka bort mig igen?" frågade jag henne. "Till en annan internatskola?"  
Hon drog ut en marshmallow ur elden.  
"Jag vet inte, vännen." Hon lät allvarlig. "Jag tror... jag tror att det är nödvändigt."  
"För att du inte vill att jag ska bo hemma?"  
Jag ångrade mig så fort jag hade sagt det.**

"Det borde du", muttrade Artemis.

**Mamma fick tårar i ögonen. Hon tog min hand i sin och kramade den hårt. "Åh, Percy, nej. Jag- jag **_**måste**_**, älskling. För ditt eget bästa. Jag måste skicka bort dig."  
Hennes ord påminde om det mr Brunner hade sagt - att det var bäst för mig att lämna Yancy.  
"För att jag inte är normal", sa jag.**

"Att inte var normal kan ibland vara någonting bra", sa Annabeth.

**"Du får det att låta som om det vore något dåligt, Percy. Men du förstår inte hur betydelsefull du är. Jag trodde att Yancy Academy låg tillräckligt långt bort. Jag trodde att du äntligen skulle gå säker där."  
"Gå säker för vad?"**

"Jag är säker på att du vet det Percy, innerst inne", sa Grover.

"Wow, det var djupt, någonsin funderat på att bli poet?" frågade Lee.

"Knappast, jag ska söka efter den försvunna guden Pan…" Grover lät orden dra ut och han fick ett lätt drömmande ansiktsuttryck.

**Hon mötte min blick, och en flod av minnen vällde upp inom mig - alla de kusliga, skrämmande saker som hade hänt mig. Några av dem hade jag försökt glömma.  
När jag gick i tredje klass hade en man i svart trenchcoat smugit på mig på lekplatsen. När lärarna hotade med att ringa polisen, gick han muttrande därifrån - men ingen trodde mig när jag talade om för dem att under den bredbrättade hatten hade mannen bara ett öga, mitt på pannan.**

"Du sände en Cyklop att se efter Percy!" utbrast Persefone förvånat.

"Självklart jag ville se efter om han hade det bra, även om jag tyvärr inte kunde gå själv."

**Före dess ... Ett mycket tidigt minne. Jag gick i förskolan, och en gång när vi skulle sova lade en fröken mig av misstag i en tältsäng där det låg en orm. Mamma skrek när hon kom för att hämta mig och fick se att jag lekte med ett slappt, fjälligt rep jag på något sätt hade lyckats strypa med mina kraftiga småbarnshänder.**

"Det är som med Herakles", sa Athena chockat. "Hur kan det vara möjligt!"

"Jag vet inte hur det gick till", sa Percy och rynkade panna. "Jag har inget minne av det."

**I varenda skola hade det hänt något läskigt. Något **_**farligt**_**. Och jag hade tvingats byta skola.  
Jag visste att jag borde berätta för mamma om de gamla damerna och fruktståndet, och mrs Dodds på konstmuseet ... **

"Det borde du verkligen."

**min hemska hallucination, i vilken jag strimlat matteläraren till damm med ett svärd. Men jag kunde inte förmå mig att berätta det.  
Jag hade en underlig känsla av att de nyheterna skulle innebära slutet på vistelsen i Montauk, och det ville jag inte.**

"Percy, son, du vet att din och din mammas säkerhet är mycket viktigare en er vistelse i Montauk."

Percy rodnade och vägrade att svara.

**"Jag har försökt ha dig så nära mig som jag kunnat", sa mamma. "De sa till mig att det var ett misstag. Men det finns bara ett annat alternativ, Percy - den plats dit din pappa ville skicka dig. Och jag... jag står bara inte ut med att göra det."**

"Det är oftast därför ett halvblod blir dödat", sa Dionysos i en lång, utdragen och uttråkad tonart.

**"Ville pappa att jag skulle gå i en specialskola?"  
"Inte en skola", sa hon lågmält. "Ett sommarläger."  
Jag blev alldeles vimmelkantig.**

"Du verkar bli det ofta", sa en av Apollons tvilling döttrar som hade pratat förut. "Är du säker på att vi inte borde kolla upp det? Will är en riktigt bra läkare vet du!"

Percy skrattade. "Nej då, jag klarar mig nog."

**Varför skulle min pappa - som inte ens stannat kvar så länge att han sett mig födas - prata med mamma om ett sommarläger? Och om det var så viktigt, varför hade hon då aldrig nämnt det tidigare?  
"Jag är ledsen, Percy", sa hon när hon såg uttrycket i mina ögon, "men jag kan inte prata om det. Jag - jag kunde inte skicka dig dit. Det skulle ha kunna betyda att jag fick ta farväl av dig för gott."  
"För gott? Men om det bara är ett sommarläger..."  
Hon vände sig mot elden, och jag såg på hennes ansiktsuttryck att om jag ställde några fler frågor skulle hon börja gråta.**

"Är kapitlet slut Conner?" frågade Travis när hans bror inte sa någonting mer.

"Åh, eh, nej jag fastnade bara i tankar, det är fortfarande lite kvar."

**Den natten drömde jag en dröm som kändes mycket verklig.**

"Det kan vara en sann dröm då, de flesta halvblod har såna", förklarade Beckendorf.

**Det stormade på stranden, och två vackra djur - en vit häst och en gyllene örn - försökte döda varandra nere vid vattenbrynet. **

"Och jag tror att vi precis fick vårt svar om det var en sann dröm eller inte." Hades log mörkt.

"Är inte örnen och hästen några av era kännetecken?" frågade Will och såg på Zeus och Poseidon.

"Jo, det är det", svarade Apollon sin son.

**Örnen slog ner och strimlade hästens mule med sina vingar och sina väldiga klor. Hästen stegrade sig och sparkade på örnens vingar. Medan de stred mullrade det i marken, och en vidunderlig stämma skrockade någonstans under markytan och sporrade djuren att slåss ännu häftigare.  
Jag sprang mot dem, medveten om att jag måste hindra dem från att döda varandra, men jag sprang i ultrarapid. Jag såg örnen dyka, med näbben riktad mot hästens uppspärrade öga, och jag skrek: "**_**Nej!**_**"**

Alla såg på boken med vilt uppspärrade ögon.

"Vad är det, vad kommer att hända?" frågade Jake oroligt.

Conner stickade sig om sina torra läppar. "Det står inte", svarade han kort.

**Jag vaknade med ett ryck.  
Det stormade faktiskt utomhus - det slags storm som splittrar träd och blåser omkull hus.  
Det fanns ingen höst eller örn på stranden, bara blixtrar som fick det att bli ljust som på dagen och sex, sju meter höga vågor som mullrade mot stranden som artillerield.**

"Vilken otrolig kraft för att vara en storm", sa Silena.

Malcolm skakade på huvudet. "Stormen har för mycket kraft för att det skulle kunna vara en, ja en storm helt enkelt, så som boken beskriver det liknar det mer som att det skulle kunna vara en storm med orkan varning."

**Nästa åskskräll väckte mamma. Hon satte sig upp, spärrade upp ögonen och sa: "Orkan."**

"Och hon hade precis vaknat, snacka om att ha sinnesnärvaro", sa Katie imponerat.

**Jag visste att det var rena vansinnet. Long Island hade aldrig drabbats av orkaner så hör tidigt på sommaren. Men det verkade havet ha glömt bort.  
I vindens rytande hörde jag ett fjärran vrål - ett ilsket, torterande skrik som fick håren att resa sig i nacken.  
Sedan ett ljud från mycket närmare håll, som hamrade med träklubbor i sanden. En förtvivlad röst - någon som skrek och **bultade** på vår stugdörr.**

"Vem var det?"

"Kanske om ni låter mig läsa så kommer vi få svaren", sa Conner med ett milt leende.

**Mamma flög upp ur sängen i nattlinnet och låste genast upp.  
Grover stod där i dörröppningen, inramad av regnet. Men han var inte ... han var inte precis Grover.**

"Om det inte var Grover vem var det då?" frågade Clarisse.

"Det var Grover bara i en annan form, så att säga."

**"Letat hela natten", flämtade han. "Vad tar du dig till?"  
Mamma såg skräckslagen på mig, men det var inte Grover som skrämde henne utan anledningen till att han kommit.  
"Percy", ropade hon högt för att överrösta regnet. "Vad hände i skolan? Varför har du inte talat om det för mig?"  
Jag stod som förstenad - och tittade på Grover. Jag förstod inte vad det var jag såg.**

De andra i lägret hade börjat förstå då.  
"Jag kan tänka mig att det måste ha varit väldigt konstigt för dig", skrattade Annabeth.

"Underdrift av _århundradet!_"

**"**_**Di immortales!**_**" skrek han. "Den är mig i hälarna!**

"Vem är dig i hälarna?!"

Ingen svarade allt för uppslukade av boken.

_**Berättade**_** du inte för henne?"  
Jag var för chockad för att tänka på att han just hade förebrått mig på latin och att jag förstått honom perfekt.  
Jag var för chockad för att undra hur Grover hade tagit sig dit alldeles på egen hand mitt i natten. För Grover hade inte byxorna på sig och i stället för ben hade han... i stället för ben hade han...  
Mamma tittade strängt på mig och sa med ett tonfall hon aldrig använt förut: "PERCY. Berätta NU!  
Jag stammade något om de gamla damerna och fruktståndet, och om mrs Dodds - och mamma stirrade på mig, likblek i blixtarnas sken.  
Hon ryckte åt sig handväskan, kastade åt mig min regnrock, och sa: "In i bilen med er. Båda två. NU!"**

"Ja, spring låter som en utmärkt Idé."

**Grover sprang mot Camaron - men han sprang inte, precis. Han travade, med skakande länder, och plötsligt blev hans historia om en muskelsjukdom i benen begriplig. Jag förstod hur han kunde springa så fort trots att han haltade när han gick.  
För där han borde ha haft fötter, fanns inga fötter. I stället hade han klövar.**

Conner stängde sakta igen boken. "Det här kapitlet var inte lika roligt som jag hade tänkt mig precis", sa han, "men vem skulle vilja läsa nästa kapitel?**  
**

* * *

An: Så ännu ett kapitel klart! Jag ville bara tala om att kapitlets namn egentligen är "Grover står plötsligt _där_ med brallorna nere" men av någon anledning tillåter inte sidan eller kanske min dator det... men jag ville också hälsa alla en God jul och ett gott nytt år!  
Tills nästa kapitel, vi hörs...


	5. Mamma lär mig tjurfäktning

"Hmm, nästa kapitel måste handla om hur du kom till lägret", funderade Silena.

"Det var en hel del rykten om vad som egentligen hände", berättade Castor son till Dionysos, som hittills inte sagt så mycket, "det ska bli intressant att få reda på vad som hände på riktigt."

"Vilka rykten?" frågade Percy förvirrat.

"Tja, till exempel så var det ett rykte som sa att du rymt hemifrån och Grover som din beskyddare kom efter dig och att ni gav er ut på äventyr där ni sökte efter guld som ni skulle ge till grävlings-folket", sa Travis. "Men ni lockade till er för många monster och därför kom ni till lägret."

"Okej för det första: varför var min mamma inte med i det ryktet? Och för det andra: vilka i alla gudarnas namn är grävlings-folket?!"

"Som svar på din första fråga vi har faktiskt ingen aning och som svar på din andra fråga upprepar vi vårt svar från din första fråga", svarade Conner med en axelryckning.

"Okej…" sa Percy långsamt. "Det kanske är bäst om vi bara läser vidare."

"Jag håller med", sa Katie, "och så att vi inte fastnar i en större diskussion med djävuls bröderna så skulle jag vilja läsa, Travis och Conner är många saker men de vet verkligen hur man håller igång diskussioner och argument där alla andra ger upp på grund av ren förvirring."

"Tack Kat, du vet verkligen hur man ger en person en komplimang", sa Travis och flinade mot Katie som bara himlade med ögonen åt honom innan hon reste sig upp och med långa steg gick och hämtade boken från Conner innan hon åter igen satte sig vid Demeters bord och slog upp rätt sida.

"**Mamma lär mig tjurfäktning**", läste hon med klar stämma.

"Okej vi vet att din mamma är tuff men hur skulle hon kunna lära dig tjurfäktning?" frågade Clarisse med ett tvivlande ansiktsuttryck.

"Alla andra kapitelnamn har varit väldigt bokstavliga men jag har svårt att föreställa mig att det här kapitlet är det", sa Malcolm och instämde med dottern till Ares.

"Kanske så kommer det faktiskt vissa sig att kapitlens rubrik är bokstavligt, monstret är hälften människa och hälften… ja det kanske stämmer… så måste det vara… Katie fortsätt läsa jag tror nog att det här kapitlet kommer att bli intressant och ha en större betydelse till senare", sa Annabeth med en slutgiltig min.

**Vi körde i rasande fart längs landsvägar i nattmörkret. **

"Hur undgick ni från att köra i diket?"

"Äh, jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt men nu i efterhand var det ett mirakel att vi inte körde av vägen med tanke på den fart vi hade."

**Vinden slog emot Camaron med våldsam kraft. Regnet piskade mot vindrutan. Jag begrep inte hur mamma kunde se att köra, men hon trampade gasen i botten.**

"Om ni kör så fort i regnet så kommer ni att skada er", mumlade Hestia oroligt. (AN: jag märkte att jag har stavat Hestias namn fel förut, men det är så det egentligen stavas)

Percy ville säga något som skulle lugna sin faster men den bilåkturen hade inte slutet särskilt bra… så han nöjde sig med att krångla sig ut ur sin pappas grep och kramade Hestia i stället.

**Så fort det blixtrade tittade jag på Grover som satt bredvid mig i baksätet och jag undrade om jag hade blivit sinnessjuk eller om han hade på sig något slags byxor med lurvig teddy päls.**

Travis och Conners ögon lös upp och noga med att Annabeth inte skulle höra honom mumlade Travis: "Conner vad sägs om att vi inskaffar det nya modet snart?"

"Låter som en bra Idé, vi kan kalla den för: LTP, lurvig teddy päls, med reklam att den håller en varm på vintern och att den endast kostar 55 kronor styck", båda bröderna log mot varandra.

"Vad är det ni två viskar om?" frågade deras halvbror Chris och såg misstänksamt på dem.

"Inget!" sa Travis och Conner i kors båda med oskyldiga blickar på deras ansikten.

"Uhm", sa Chris sarkastiskt.

Conner gjorde sina ögon större och glansigare och hade en blick på sitt ansikte som sa: min hundvalp dog nyss, min bäste vän föll ner för en klippa, jag råkade bryta mina vapen, tro mig när jag säger att jag aldrig skulle ens tänka tanken på att spela ett spratt eller göra något annat sånt för min egen vinning!

Chris stirrade på honom med en nästa hypnotiserad blick. "Okej jag tror er", mumlade han innan han skaka på sitt huvud förvirrat och såg tillbaka mot Katie.

Conner och Travis flinade mot varandra, det fungerade varenda gång.

**Men nej, jag kom ihåg lukten från dagis utflykterna till barnens zoo - lanolin, som av ull.  
Lukten av ett vått boskaps djur. Det enda jag kunde komma på att säga var: "Så du och min mamma... känner alltså varandra?" **

De i paviljongen brast i skratt när Katie läste det.

"Okej, det kom ut fel", sa Percy med en rodnad.

"Ja, du får det att låta som att Grover och din mamma har varit i något slags hemligt förhållande", flämtade Lee ut.

Grover grimaserade. "Bli inte arg Percy, din mamma är jätte trevlig men det verkar bara fel plus jag gillar någon annan."

"Jag förstår precis", sa Percy. "Så, vem är den lyckliga tjejen?" frågade han och vickade på ögonbrynen åt sin bäste vän.

Grover rodnade och såg honom inte i ögonen. "Det är inget", mumlade han generat, "Katie kan du inte bara fortsätta med att läsa?"

**Grover kastade en blick i backspegeln, men det fanns inga bilar bakom oss. **

"Nej det fanns någonting mycket värre", mumlade Percy, hans goda humör som bort blåst.

**"Inte precis", sade han. "Jag menar... vi har aldrig träffats förut. Men hon visste att jag vakade över dig."**

"Hur då, hur visste hon det?"

"Vi kontaktade henne så fort Grover upptäckte att Percy var ett halvblod så att hon skulle veta att vi vakade över honom", svarade Keiron.

**"Vakade över mig?"  
"Höll ögonen på dig. Såg till att du var okej. Men jag låtsades inte vara din vän", tillade han hastigt. "Jag **_**är**_** din vän."**

"Som om du skulle kunnat låtsas det", retade Percy, "du är verkligen dålig på att ljuga."

"Jag vet jag vet", suckade Grover fast han log mot Percy.

**"Eh... vad exakt **_**är**_** du för nåt?"**

"Hur kunde du inte veta vad din bäste vän är för något?" snyftade Travis dramatiskt.

"En sådan skam", fortsatte Conner och lutade sig över sin bror som stöd och hans kropp skakade tillsynes på grund av gråt, även om alla misstänkte att det var av skratt.

"En riktig skandal!" utropade Travis.

"Ja jag vet, jag vet, men jag skyller det på dåliga lärare", sa Percy med en fnysning på brödernas dramatik.

"Åh, ja jag antar att vi måste godkänna det då…"

"… men om du kör så mycket som en tå över gränsen igen…"

"… är vi tvungna att relegera dig från Kamphalvblodslägret, unge Percy." båda bröderna härmade i slutat av sitt tal ett par bistra gammalmodiga gamla män.

**"Det spelar ingen roll just nu."  
"Spelar ingen roll? Från midjan och neråt är min bästa vän en åsna..."  
Grover undslapp ett högt, gutturalt**_** blaahaha!**_

Alla satyrer i paviljongen blängde på Percy med irriterande ansiktsuttryck.

**Jag hade hört honom ge det ljudet ifrån sig förut, men alltid trott att det var ett nervöst skratt. Nu förstod jag att det snarare var ett irriterat bräkande.  
"Get!" utbrast han.  
"Va?"**

"Bra svarat Percy", fnös Will.

**"Jag är **_**get**_** från midjan och nedåt."  
"Du sa ju just att det inte spelade någon roll."**

Nu hade satyrernas ansiktsuttryck ändrats från irriterade till rent utav bistra.

**"**_**Blaahaha!**_** Det finns satyrer som skulle trampa ner dig för en sån förolämpning!"**

Percy såg försiktigt mot satyrerna i rummet.

**"Hallå där. Stopp ett tag nu. Satyrer. Du menar som i mr Brunners myter?"  
"Var de där gamla damerna vid fruktståndet en myt, Percy? Var mrs Dodds en myt?"  
"Du **_**erkänner**_** alltså att mrs Dodds fanns."  
"Naturligtvis."**

"Ni får det att låt som att Percy faktiskt skulle veta att mrs Dodds var en Fränka", sa Annabeth.

"Jo, nu i efterhand så antar jag att det skulle vara svårt för sig att veta om allting, Perce", sa Grover och började tugga på en tekopp.

**"Varför sa du i så fall..."  
"Ju mindre du visste, desto färre monster skulle du dra till dig", sa Grover, som om det vore helt uppenbart.**

"Det var det inte kan jag meddela."

**"Vi lade ett töcken över människornas ögon. Vi hade hoppats att du skulle tro att Fränkan var en hallucination. Men det fungerade inte. Du började inse vem du är."**

"Jag tror att det flesta skulle börja inse det när en gigantisk demon försöker äta upp dig."

**"Vem jag... stopp ett tag nu, vad menar du?"  
Det kusliga vrålet hördes på nytt någonstans bakom oss, närmare den här gången. Vad det än var som jagade oss var det oss fortfarande i hälarna.**

"Kör fortare", skrek halvbloden och såg med stora ögon på boken.

**"Percy", sa mamma. "Vi har för mycket att förklara och för ont om tid. Vi måste föra dig i säkerhet."  
"Säkerhet för vad? Vem är efter mig?"  
"Åh, ingen särskild", sa Grover, **

Hmm, jag tror knappast att jag skulle ge upp att försöka döda Poseidons son bara så där, funderade Hades, det måste betyda att… just det, tänkte han bistert, om havet och underjorden inte ska hamnar i krig efter det här kapitlet måste han välja sina ord och handlingar noggrant.  
Sen tänkte Hades tillbaka på satyrens ord, humf, man går knappt någon uppskattning allas i dessa dagar.

**som uppenbarligen fortfarande var sur för åsnekommentaren. "Bara De dödas herre och några av hans blodtörstigaste underhuggare."**

"Hades", suckade Poseidon förbittrat, "vad skickade du efter min son?"

"Jag kan ha skickat en viss Minotauros efter honom…"

"Du gjorde vad!"

"Vi kanske ska ha den här diskussionen senare", föreslog Hades något försiktigt.

"Visst, men bäst för dig att du har en väldigt bra förklaring!"

**"Grover!"  
"Ber om ursäkt, mrs Jackson. Kan ni vara snäll och köra lite fortare?"**

"Jag älskar verkligen hur du lägger till den där sista frågan", sa Lee och försökte lätta upp stämningen.

**Jag var tvungen att få grepp om vad som hände, men jag kunde inte.  
Jag visste att det här inte var en dröm.**

"Ibland kan en halvblods drömmar vara väldigt verkliga, är du säker på att du inte drömmer?"

"Mikael! Du frågade precis om allt det här var en dröm, att Percy drömmer om Kamphalvblods lägret, om att vi läser en bok som vi fått från framtiden, om _oss_", utbrast Malcolm.

"Tja, hur kan vi veta om allt det här inte är en dröm då?"

Alla halvblod såg misstänksamt på Percy.

"Eh, jag är fullkomligt säker på att det här inte är en dröm, så skulle vi inte bara kunna läsa vidare?"

**Jag hade ingen fantasi. Jag skulle aldrig kunna drömma något så hemskt och underligt.  
Mamma gjorde en tvär vänstersväng. Vi körde in på en smalare väg, fortsatte i rasande fart förbi bondgårdar, trädbevuxna kulla och vita spjälstaket med skyltar där det stod "Plocka egna jordgubbar".**

"Vad händer om en dödlig faktiskt kommer hit för att "plocka egna jordgubbar"?"

"Ehh, jag antar att vi kommer på något så att den dödliga lämnar, men vi har satt på besvärjelser så att den dödliga inte skulle vilja komma hit."

**"Vart är vi på väg?" frågade jag.  
"Till sommarlägret jag berättade om." Mammas röst var spänd, som om hon för min skull försökte att inte låta rädd. "Stället din pappa ville skicka dig till."  
"Stället du inte ville att jag skulle till."  
"Snälla rara", sa mamma vädjande, "det här är svårt nog ändå. Försök förstå. Du svävar i fara."  
"För att några gamla gummor klippte garn."**

"Det också."

**"Det var inga gamla gummor", sa Grover. "Det var ödesgudinnorna. Vet du vad det betyder att de dök upp mitt framför ögonen på dig? Det gör de först när du ska... när någon ska dö."**

"AHA! Ditt bok-jag sa _du_", utbrast Percy.

"Jag menade _någon_."

"Män i hans av."

"Men jag menade faktiskt…"

"Båda två kan ni bara vara tysta!" skrek Katie och såg förtvivlat mellan Percy och Grover till boktexten. "Vi behöver inte höra en upprepning av det samtalet."

Lägerdeltagarna såg förvirrat på varandra. Vad menade Katie med en upprepning av samtalet?"

**"Hallå där. Du sa 'du'."****  
****"Nej, det gjorde jag inte. Jag sa 'någon'."****  
****"Du menade 'du'. Det vill säga jag."****  
****"Jag menade 'någon'. Inte dig."****  
****"Skärp er nu, pojkar!" sa mamma.**

Alla skrattade.

"Man märker verkligen att ni två inte har förändrats ett dugg", skrattade Annabeth.

**Hon vred tvärt ratten åt höger och jag fick en skymt av en gestalt hon svängt för att undvika - en mörk, fladdrande skepnad som nu försvann bakom oss i stormen.****  
****"Vad var det där?" frågade jag.  
"Vi är nästan framme", sa mamma och struntade i frågan. "Ett par kilometer till bara. Snälla. Snälla. Snälla."**

"Ja, snälla. Snälla. Snälla", mumlade Poseidon tyst. **  
**

**Jag visste inte vart vi skulle, men jag kom på mig med att luta mig framåt i bilen och intensivt hoppas att vi skulle komma dit snart.  
Utanför fönstren var det mörkt och regnade. Vi åkte genom det slags ödsliga landskap som är det enda som finns ute på spetsen av Long Island.  
Jag tänkte på mrs Dodds, i det ögonblick då hon förvandlats till varelsen med spetsiga tänder och läderartade vingar.  
Jag blev alldeles bedövad av fördröjd chock. Hon **_**hade**_** faktiskt inte varit mänsklig. Hon hade försökt döda mig.**

"Jag tror att de flesta lärare ville döda dig vid Yancy", påpekade Grover.

Percy skrattade, det var bara sant. Han kunde vara väldigt besvärlig när han ville det.

**Sedan tänkte jag på mr Brunner... och svärdet han hade kastat till mig.  
Innan jag hunnit fråga Grover om det, reste sig nackhåren på mig.**

Ånej, tänkte halvbloden, första varningstecknet för att någonting hemskt/konstigt/farligt skulle hända.

**En bländande blixt, en SKRÄLL som fick tänderna att skallra - och vår bil exploderade.**

Poseidon spärrade upp ögonen. "Vad menar du med att bilen exploderade?!"

"Den exploderade faktiskt inte precis", sa Percy och tänkte tillbaka till den natten något han lovat att han inte skulle göra för mycket. "Tja den exploderade inte, mer som att den stektes."

**Jag minns hur jag blev viktlös och hur det kändes som om jag krossades, stektes och blev genomblöt, allt på en gång.**

"Inte precis den trevligaste känslan."

**Jag lossade pannan från förarsätets ryggstöd och sa: "Aj!"**

Travis fnös av skratt när Katie läste det. "Snacka om en långsam reaktion", sa han och skakade på huvudet roat.

**"Percy!" skrek mamma.  
"Ingen fara..."  
Jag skakade på huvudet för att få det att klarna.****  
****Bilen hade inte exploderat. Vi hade kört i diket. Dörrarna på förarsidan gick inte att öppna för leran. Taket hade krossats som ett äggskal och regnet forsade in.**

"Hur kunde taket ha krossats?" frågade Afrodite och såg förvånansvärt berörd ut.

**Blixtnedslag.**

"Zeus!" skrek Poseidon rasande. Alvarligt. Var det att försöka döda sin son hela tiden det ända som hans bröder gjorde nu för tiden?

"Du bröt mot eden", påminde Zeus sin bror.

"Så gjorde du, och det var inte jag som försökte döda din dotter."

"Ta inte upp Thalia i det här!"

"Okej, jag ska inte, men du kanske ska tänka efter i stället. Om inte din dotter förtjänade att dödas varför skulle då min son vara tvungen att dö?"

Ingen sa någonting efter det men det var en spänning i luften och folk såg inte riktigt varandra i ögonen.

Katie harklade sig försiktigt och fortsatte tveksamt att läsa.

**Det var enda förklaringen. Vi hade träffats av blixten.  
Bredvid mig i baksätet satt en stor, orörlig klump.  
"Grover!"  
Han var hopsjunken och blodet rann ur mungipan.**

"Jag är helt okej", påminde Grover alla när dem såg oroligt på honom.

**Jag skakade om hans pälsklädda höft och tänkte: **_**Nej! Även om du är till hälften get så är du min bäste vän och jag vill inte att du ska dö!**_**"**

"Aww, tack Percy det värmer", sa Grover med endast en gnutta sarkasm.

**Då stönade han: "Mat", och jag förstod att det fanns hopp.**

"Alla satyrer älskar mat."

**"Percy", sa mamma, "vi måste..."  
Hennes röst stockade sig.****  
****Ett kusligt, morrande ljud som skar genom märg och ben hördes bakom oss -**_**rrr, rrr, rrr.**_** Som om bakhjulen snurrade utan att få grepp. Men jag visste att det inte var hjulen.****  
****Jag kastade en blick över axeln.****  
****Genom den lerstänkta bakrutan såg jag ljuset från en blixt en skepnad som kom klampande mot oss längs vägrenen**

"Varför är ni kvar där, ni skulle ha sprungit nu!" utbrast Conner.

**Det kröp i skinnet när jag fick se den. Den var bara en mörk silhuett, men karln måste ha varit enorm - som en basket spelare. Han såg ut att hålla en filt över huvudet.**

Alla stirrade på boken i misstro.

"En filt över huvudet, är du seriös?", fnös Clarisse.

"Men det såg ut som det", protesterade Percy högljutt.

**Överkroppen var stor och såg suddig ut i regnet. De höjda händerna fick det att se ut som om han hade horn. **

"Percy, du verkar oftast missa det uppenbara", sa Will och himlade med ögonen.

**Jag svalde hårt. "Vem - vad är..."  
"Percy", sa mamma med dödligt allvar. "Stig ur bilen."  
Det hördes en fnysning och ner **_**rrr-rrr-rrr**_**-morrande, och jag förstod att ljudet kom från Filthuvudet.  
Mamma kastade sig mot framdörren på förarsidan. Den satt fast i leran.  
Jag kände på min. Den satt också fast.**

"Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej…"muttrade Poseidon och längtade att sträcka ut sina armar mot sin son och dra in honom i en kram och aldrig släppa taget tills Percy var minst 32 eller ännu bättre 132.

**Hjärtat bultade.  
Jag tittade desperat upp mot hålet i taket. Där skulle man ha kunnat ta sig ut, men kanterna fräste av hetta och det rykte om dem.  
"Klättra ut på passagerarsidan!" sa mamma till mig. "Percy, du måste springa. Ser du det där stora trädet?"  
"**_**Vad?**_**"  
En blixt till, och genom det rykande hålet i taket såg jag trädet hon menade - en enorm tall,**

Annabeth böjde ner huvudet och försökte att hindra tårarna, hon var stark hon skulle inte gråta intalade hon sig.

Samtidigt vid Hermes bord såg Luke ner i marken, bistert.

Zeus slöt ögonen och försökte att inte tänka på sin stakars dotter och hennes öde.

**lika stor som Vita husets julgran, på krönet av närmaste kulle.****  
****"Det är gränsen till ägorna", sa mamma. "Ta dig över kullen så får du se en bondgård nere i dalen. Spring och se dig inte om. Skrik på hjälp. Stanna inte förrän du är framme vid dörren."  
"Du måste följa med, mamma."  
Hon var likblek i ansiktet, och blicken var lika sorgsen som när hon tittat ut över havet.  
"Nej!" skrek jag. "Du ska följa med mig. Hjälp mig bära Grover."  
"Mat!" stönade Grover, något högre.**

Grover rodnade något. "Percy du och din mamma skulle ha sprungit och lämnat mig där, jag skulle ju vara din beskyddare inte tvärt om."

"Det struntar jag i, du är min vän Grover och jag skulle aldrig lämna dig under några såna förhållanden."

**Mannen med filten över huvudet kom hela tiden närmare, fnysande och grymtande. Plötsligt förstod jag att han inte **_**kunde**_** hålla en filt över huvudet, för hans händer - stora, köttiga händer - svängde i sidorna. Det fanns ingen filt. Vilket betydde att den stora, suddiga massan som var för stor för att vara hans huvud... var hans huvud. Och spetsarna som såg ut som horn...**

"Ok _nu_ kom du på det." Will skakade på sitt huvud.

**"Han är inte ute efter **_**oss**_**", sa mamma till mig. "Han är ute efter dig. Dessutom kan jag inte korsa tomtgränsen."****  
****"Men..."  
"Vi har inte tid, Percy. Snälla du, spring."  
Då blev jag arg - arg på mamma, arg på geten Grover och arg på varelsen som kom klampande mot oss långsamt och beslutsamt som... som en tjur.**

"Dålig tidpunkt att bli arg på."

"Hmm, ibland behöver man något, en person eller en känsla som motiverar en att fortsätta framåt, jag tror att det är det som kommer att hända nu", sa Athena.

**Jag klättrade över Grover och sköt upp dörren. "Vi sticker tillsammans. Kom, mamma."  
"Jag sa ju..."****  
****"Mamma! Jag lämnar dig inte. Hjälp mig med Grover."**

"Hon skulle ändå inte kunna följa med dig över gränsen", sa Persefone och såg sorgset på Percy.

**Jag väntade inte på svar. Jag kravlade ut och drog Grover ur bilen. Han var förvånansvärt lätt, men jag skulle inte ha kunna bära honom särskilt långt om mamma inte hade hjälpt till.****  
****Tillsammans tog vi Grovers armar över våra axlar och började stappla uppför sluttningen i det våta, midjehöga gräset.**

"Ni vet det kanske skulle vara enklare att springa om gräset inte var så högt."

"Åh vi kan fixa det", pep en liten flicka från Demeters bord och snart pratade alla vid det bordet inklusive gudinnan själv om det bästa sättet att klippa gräset.

**Jag kastade en blick över axeln och såg först nu monstret tydligt. Han var över två meter lång, och armarna och benen såg ut som på en omslagsbild från muskelbrytartidskriften **_**Muscle Man**_** \- svällande biceps och triceps och ett gäng andra 'ceps, som alla såg ut som stora basebollar under den blodådriga huden. Han bar inga kläder förutom underkläder - jag menar klarvita Fruit-of-the-Loom-kalsonger,**

"Okej", sa Lee misstroget och drog ut på j:et.

**som skulle ha sett lustiga ut om det inte varit för överkroppen. Grovt, brunt hår växte runt naveln och över hela bröstkorgen och blev tjockare uppåt axlarna.  
Halsen var en pelare av muskler och päls som ledde upp till ett enormt huvud - nosen var lika lång som min arm;**

"Lika lång som din arm." Silena såg ut som om hon skulle svimma.

**i de snoriga näsborrarna satt en blänkande mässingsring; uttrycket i de svarta ögonen var grymt; och så hornen. Enorma, svartvita horn med spetsar som man aldrig skulle ha kunnat få till ens med en elektrisk pennvässare.**

"Vi kan försöka", sa Travis och de andra lägerdeltagarna nickade överens.

**Nog kände jag igen monstret, alltid. Det hade funnits med i en av de första berättelserna mr Brunner berättade för oss. Men det kunde inte vara verkligt.  
Jag blinkade regnet ur ögonen. "Det där är ju..."  
"... Pasifaës son", sa mamma. "Jag önskar att jag hade förstått hur angelägna de var att döda dig."  
"Men det är en min..."**

De i paviljongen höll andan.

**"Säg inte dess namn", varnade hon. "Namn har kraft."**

De andades ut igen.

"Det var tur", sa Hermes med en grimas och alla andra kom överens om det.

**Tallen var alldeles för långt bort; minst hundra meter upp i sluttningen.  
Jag kastade en blick över axeln igen.  
Tjurmannen stod böjd över vår bil och tittade in genom fönstren - eller inte tittade, precis. Den snörvlade och nosade. Jag förstod inte varför, eftersom vi inte befann oss mer än femton meter bort.  
"Mat?" stönade Grover.  
"Sscchhh", sa jag till honom. "Vad gör den, mamma? Ser den oss inte?"  
"Den har hemskt dålig syn och hörsel", sa hon. "Den luktar sig fram. Men den förstår snart var vi är."  
Som på given signal råmade tjurandes i raseri.**

"Givetvis" mumlade Poseidon.

**Han lyfte Gabes Camaro i resterna av det sönderslitna taket; chassit knakade och gnisslade. Han höjde bilen över huvudet och kastade den bortåt vägen. Den slog i den våta asfalten och gled så att gnistorna yrde ungefär åttahundrade meter innan den slutligen stannade. Bensintanken exploderade.  
**_**Inte en repa**_**, kom jag ihåg att Gabe hade sagt. Hoppsan.**

Alla jublade och skrattade åt Gabes olycka.

**"Percy", sa mamma, "när han får syn på oss kommer han att göra en tjurrusning. Vänta till sista sekunden och hoppa sedan ur vägen, rakt åt sidan. Han har svårt att byta riktningar han springer. Förstått?"**

"Din mamma verkade vara riktigt smart", mumlade Annabeth tyst och betraktade sorgset Percy.

**"Hur kan du veta allt det här?"  
"Jag har oroat mig för en attack länge. Jag borde ha förstått det här. Jag var självisk som höll dig kvar i närheten av mig."  
"Höll mig kvar i närheten av mig? Men..."  
Ett nytt raserivrål och tjurmannen kom klampande uppför sluttningen.  
Han hade fått syn på oss.****  
****Det var bara några meter kvar till tallen, men sluttningen blev allt brantare och halare och Grover blev inte precis lättare.****  
****Tjurmannen knappade in. Några sekunder till och han skulle kasta sig över oss.  
Mamma måste ha varit utmattad, men hon tog över Grover ensam.**

"Det är en viljestark kvinna, det borde finnas mer som Sally Jackson i världen", sa Artemis.

**"Spring, Percy! Iväg! Kom ihåg vad jag sa."  
Jag ville inte att vi skulle dela på oss, men jag fick en känsla av att hon hade rätt - det var vår enda chans. Jag sprang till vänster, vände mig om och fick se att varelsen satte kurs mot mig.**

"Kom igen Percy spring!" hejade Michael uppmuntrande trots att han och resten av lägret visste att det inte skulle bli ett lyckligt slut.

"Du hejar på killen som springer långsammare en ett träd."

**Hans svarta ögon lyste av hat. Han stank som rötter kött.  
Han sänkte huvudet och kom rusande mot mig, med de där rakbladsvassa hornen riktade rakt mot mitt bröst.  
Jag ville springa. Rädslan i magen fick mig att vilja springa där ifrån i blindo, men det skulle****inte fungera. Jag skulle aldrig kunna springa ifrån den hör varelsen. Så jag stod kvar och hoppade i sista ögonblicket åt sidan.**

Nu hejade alla kampare på Percys bok-jag.

**Tjurmannen stormade förbi mig som ett godståg, bölade sedan i frustration och vände sig om - inte mot mig den här gången, utan mot mamma, **

Kamparna slutade att heja och såg bedrövat på boken.

**som just satte ner Grover i gräset.****  
****Vi hade nått kullens krön. På andra sidan såg jag en dal, precis som mamma hade sagt, och fönstren i ett hus lyste i regnet.  
Men det var nästan en kilometer bort. Vi skulle aldrig hinna dit.  
Tjurmannen grymtade och skrapade med fötterna i marken. Han stirrade på min mor, som nu sakta backade nerför sluttningen, mot vägen, i ett försök att leda bort monstret från Grover.**

"Jag fick aldrig chansen att tacka din mamma, Perce", mumlade Grover sorgset.

**"Spring, Percy!" sa hon till mig. "Jag kan inte fortsätta. Spring!"  
Men jag bara stod där, fastnaglad av skräck, när monstret rusade mot henne.  
Hon försökte ta ett steg åt sidan, som hon hade sagt till mig att göra, men monstret hade lärt sig sin läxa. **

Lägerdeltagarna böjde på sina huvuden i sorg, Sally Jacksons tid var ute.

**Han sträckte ut handen och tog tag i hennes hals när hon försökte komma undan. Han lyfte upp henne, och hon sparkade och viftade med knytnävarna i luften.  
"Mamma!"  
Hon mötte min blick och lyckades få fram ett sista ord: "Spring!"  
Med ett ilsket rytande slöt han näven runt mamma hals och hon löstes upp mitt framför ögonen på mig. Hon smälte ihop i ljus, i en skimrande, gyllene skepnad - som om hon var ett hologram. En bländande blixt och hon var helt enkelt... borta.**

Poseidon stirrade tomt framför sig, det var något konstigt med Sallys död… han mötte Hades blick och de kom överens om att de skulle prata senare.

**"Nej!"  
Nu ersattes min skräck av vrede. Nyvunnen styrka brann i armarna och benen, samma kraftfulle energi som jag känt när mrs Dodds fick klor.  
Tjurmannen gav sig på Grover, som låg hjälplös i gräset. Monstret böjde sig ner och nosade på min bäste vän, som om det tänkte lyfta upp honom och få även honom att upplösa sig.  
Det kunde jag inte tillåta.**

"Percy vad gjorde du?" frågade Poseidon långsamt.

"Någonting dumt, farligt och någonting som min mamma definitivt inte skulle godkänna."

"Det var inte riktigt det svaret jag ville ha", sa Poseidon torrt.

**Jag drog av mig min röda regnrock.  
"HALLÅ DÄR!" skrek jag, viftade med regnrocken och sprang fram till monstrets ena sida. "Hallå där, dumskalle! Din köttfärs! Din cheeseburgare!"**

Alla skrattade.

"Percy du har verkligen ett sätt med ord", skrattade Malcolm.

"Hörni, om ni har ni inte märkt att kapitelnamnet var bokstavligt igen", sa Annabeth med ett leende.

"Wow, vem hade trott det." Clarisse skakade på huvudet.

**"Raaaarrrrr!" monstret vände sig mot mig och hötte med sina köttiga nävar. Dess andedräkt räckte för att man skulle vilja bli vegetarian.**

"Jag önskar verkligen att den här boken inte var så beskrivande."  
Flera stycken hade fått en svag grön skiftning.

**Jag fick en idé - en dum idé,****men man får ta vad som står till buds.  
Jag ställde mig med ryggen mot den stora tallen och viftade med min röda regnrock framför tjurmannen, och tänkte att jag skulle hoppa åt sidan i sista ögonblicket.  
Men så blev det inte.**

Poseidon stönade tyst och Hestia såg medlidande på honom.

**Tjurmannen kom rusande för fort, med armarna utsträckta för att fånga mig åt vilket håll jag än hoppade.  
Tiden gick plötsligt långsammare.****  
****Benmusklerna spändes.**

Kamparna såg förvirrat på boken. Vad hände nu?

**Jag kunde inte hoppa åt sidan, så jag hoppade rakt upp och tog spjärn mot varelsens huvud som mot en trampolin, snodde runt i luften och landade på dess hals.  
Hur tusan gjorde jag det?**

Samma sak undrade alla andra.

"Kanske är det för att du är son till Poseidon och det regnade ju", föreslog Beckendorf.

De andra nickade eftertänksamt, så måste det ha varit.

**Jag hade inte tid att tänka närmare på saken.  
En millisekund senare hade monstret rammat huvudet i trädet och sammanstötningen slog nästan tänderna ur munnen på mig.****  
****Tjurmannen raglade runt och försökte skaka mig av sig. Jag slog armarna om hornen för att inte kastas av.  
Det åskande och blixtrade fortfarande, regnet piskade i ögonen och stanken av ruttet kött sved i näsan.**

"Allt det där börjar mer och mer likna en dröm, en mardröm!" sa Michael.

"Michael, kan du inte bara glömma det där om att vi alla inte existerar och bara finns med i Percys drömmar?"

**Monstret försökte ta tag i mig, men dess korta, kraftiga armar var inte gjorda för att sträckas bakåt. Det skakade på sig och hoppade som en rodeotjur. Det borde helt enkelt ha backat mot trädet och krossat mig, men jag började förstå hur den här varelsen tänkte. Den hade bara en växel - framåt.****  
****Under tiden började Grover stöna där han låg i gräset. Jag ville skrika åt honom att hålla käft, **

"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag började vakna till efter att ha förlorat medvetandet efter att bokstavligen ha träffats av blixten!" sa Grover sarkastiskt med ett irriterat bräk.

"Jag menade det inte så, men det skulle inte ha varit det bästa om tjur-monstret igen försökte att pulverisera dig."

"Jag vet jag vet, Perce."

**men kunde inte säga någonting eftersom jag kastades runt så våldsamt att jag skulle ha bitit tungan av mig om jag öppnat munnen.  
"Mat!" stönade Grover.  
Tjurmannen snodde runt mot honom, skrapade med fötterna i marken igen, och gjorde sig redo att gå till anfall.  
Jag hade nästan inga krafter kvar, men det enda jag kunde tänka på var den här varelsen hade fått mamma att försvinna. Nu tänkte den kasta sig över min vän.  
Jag måste stoppa den.  
Jag tänkte på hur den kramat livet ur mamma och fått henne att försvinna i en ljusblixt, och raseriet fyllde mig som högoktanig bensin.**

"Jag sa ju att känslor kunde få en att fortsätta framåt."

**Jag tog tag i ena hornet med båda händerna och drog bakåt med hela min styrka.****  
****Monstret undslapp sig en förvånad grymtning, och sedan - KNAK!  
Tjurmannen skrek och kastade mig genom luften. Jag landade på rygg i gräset. Huvudet slog emot en sten. När jag satte mig upp såg jag suddigt,**

"Är du säker på att du är helt återställd?" frågade Poseidon oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte pappa, jag mår alldeles utmärkt, och jag tror inte att de skulle ha släppt mig från sjukhusstugan annars", tillade Percy fundersamt.

"Det skulle vi inte, vi är inte helt oansvariga."

**men jag hade ett horn i händerna - ett skrovligt bengalen lika stort som en kniv.****  
****Monstret gick till anfall.  
Utan att tänka rullade jag åt sidan och ställde mig på knä när monstret dundrade förbi, och jag körde det avbrutna hornet i sidan på det - takt upp under dess lurviga bröstkorg.  
Tjurmannen bölade av smärta. Han fäktade med armarna, klöste sitt bröst och började sedan upplösas. Inte som mamma, i en blixt av gyllene ljus, utan som något av sand som vittrar sönder och av vinden blåses bort i virvlande moln - på samma sätt som mrs Dodds hade förintats.  
Monstret var borta.**

Kamparna hurrade, men något tystare än vad de skulle ha gjort.

**Det slutade regna. Åskan mullrade fortfarande, men bara i fjärran.  
Det luktade boskap och mina knän skakade.  
Huvudet kändes som om det var kluvet. Jag var matt och skrämd och darrade av sorg. Jag hade just sett mamma försvinna. **

Percy slöt ögonen och det kändes som om någonting slet sönder honom inne från och ut när han tänkte tillbaka på sin snälla och godhjärtade mamma.

**Jag ville bara lägga mig ner och gråta, men Grover behövde min hjälp. Jag lyckades hiva upp honom över axlarna och stappla ner med honom i dalen, mot det upplysta huset på bondgården. Jag raglade mot det gyllene skenet i leran och gräset i mörkret, och jag grät och ropade på mamma men höll ett fast grepp om Grover - jag tänkte inte mista honom.**

"Tack Percy", mumlade Grover.

"Det var inget du _är_ verkligen min bästa vän."

**Det sista jag minns är att jag föll ihop på en trädveranda, och tittade upp mot en roterande fläkt, nattfjärilar som flög runt i det gula ljuset och barska ansikten - en skäggig man som såg bekant ut och en söt flicka, med blont, lockigt hårt som Askungens. **

"Askungen? Är du seriös?"

"Du ser faktiskt ut som henne, eller i alla fall ditt hår ser ut så."

**De tittade ner på mig båda två och flickan sa: "Det är han. Det måste det vara."  
"Tyst, Annabeth", sa mannen. "Han är fortfarande vid medvetande. Vi bär in honom."**

"Och där slutade kapitlet", sa Katie.

"Jag tror att det börjar bli dags för lunch", sa Demeter.

"Ja, jag tror att det här kan vara en bra tid att hinna i kapp med allting", sa Persefone och kom överens med sin mor. "Vi återtar läsningen om en timme."

* * *

AN: Så där, snabbaste uppdateringen hittills (det finns verkligen fördelar med lov).  
Jag har funderat ett tag om jag borde svara på dem reviews jag får, dels för att jag tycker att det verkar trevligt och att man får mer kontakt med sina läsare och om någon har en fråga så har inte alla tillgång att skicka ett PM och till slut efter att ha funderat lite fram och tillbaka och dela mina tankar med en annan person, kom jag fram till att jag skulle svara på allas reviews.  
Jag vill också passa på att tacka för alla som följer/favoriserar min fanfiction.

**Brujaflu: **¡Hola Brujaflu!

Primero lugar yo sólo quiero darle las gracias porque has dejado tantos comentarios agradables para mi fanfiction, y me alegro de que parece que les gusta la mucho XD.  
Perdón por la que gramática se convierte en algo incomprensible (aunque he tratado de corregir un poco), porque yo sólo he utilizado Google Translate, aunque tengo español en lengua en la colegio.  
Pero yo quería sobre todo darle las gracias por dejar comentarios y yo trato de actualizar una vez por semana.

**Thalia: **Okej först vill jag bara saga tack för att ha lämnat reviews, och jag tycker inte att du låter som en besserwisser, utan jag är glad om du på pekar sånt så att jag vet det i framtiden.  
Jag vet faktiskt inte om uttrycket "under sin andedräkt" är ett engelskt uttryck, men det skulle inte förvåna mig med tanken på hur många fanfictions jag läser som är på engelska så bli inte förvånad om det kommer något liknande uttryck även om jag kommer göra mitt bästa för att låta bli. Xoxo


	6. Förvirrade tankar, känslor och kortspel

Persefone såg sedan fundersam ut.  
"Fast ni kanske inte är hungriga ännu? Ni åt ju en sen frukost för inte så länge sen."

Läger deltagarna stirrade på gudinnan i skräck. Hur skulle man kunna säga nej till något så underbart som lunch?!

"Nej, nej, nej!" utbrast Travis och skakade på sitt huvud så våldsamt att det var ett mirakel att det inte trillade av.

"Vi är absolut så hungriga att vi kan äta lunch!" tillade Conner snabbt.

"Om ni säger det så", svarade gudinnan enkelt, men med ett milt roat ansiktsuttryck när hon såg på alla reaktioner till hennes fråga.

Snart så hade all mat dykt upp, bokstavligt talat, på de 12 borden tog alla glupskt för sig.

Percy borta vid bord 3 såg fundersamt på sin än så länge tomma tallrik.

"Kan du inte bestämma dig för vad du vill ha?" frågade Poseidon tillslut efter att hans son bara stirrat på sin tomma tallrik som om det var någon exotisk varelse han aldrig hade sätt eller hört talas om förut.

"Nej", suckade Percy och skött ifrån sig sin tallrik. "Men jag är ändå inte särskilt hungrig."

"Har du provat Hawaii pizza någon gång? Inte? Du borde absolut prova i såna fall, du kan till och med välja om du vill ha den blå", lade Poseidon till med ett roat leende.

"Jag tror inte att de serverar det här, även om jag absolut skulle älska det."

"Tja, det finns fördelar med att vara en gud."

Percy ryckte på axlarna och snart dök det upp en blå Hawaii pizza på hans tallrik.

En halv timme senare hade de flesta ätit klart.

Annabeth reste sig från Athenas bord och gick fram till Percy.

"Kom Percy, vi går ut ett tag", sa hon och de vinkade åt sig Grover innan de snabbt slank ut från paviljongen innan någon knappt hann blinka.

De gick i bekväm tystnad mot alla stugorna, det ända som skulle kunna förstöra stämningen var egentligen bara just _tystnaden_.  
Allt var för tyst.  
Inga fåglar sjöng, inga skrattande och stojande ungdomar, och inget brus från vågorna i havet.

De gick och gick tills det kom förbi alla stugorna, Zeus stuga med dess ståtliga putsade bronsdörrar, Poseidons stuga med dess skrovliga grå stenväggar, förbi Ares stuga med dess illa målade klarröda färg och till slut förbi den sista stugan till vänster i raden – Hermes stuga som såg mest ut som en vanlig läger stuga, innan de stannade.

Ingen sa något först innan Annabeth utbrast i att och samma andetag: "Vad tror ni är så viktigt att ödesgudinnorna själva väljer att lägga sig i ödet? Jag mena det har aldrig hänt förut. Tror ni det har med ett uppdrag att göra? Vad kan egentligen vara orsaken till detta?"

Percy skrattade. "Annabeth, andas lite."

Hon kastade en lekfull blängning mot honom. "Jag tror i alla fall att det måste ha hänt någonting stort, eller i alla fall något större en det vanliga."

"Jag håller med dig Annabeth", sa Grover och stampade med sina hovar i marken nervöst och såg upp mot himlen. "Tror du att det har något med _det_ att göra?"

"Vad för någon?" frågade Percy och såg fram och tillbaka mellan Grover och Annabeth. "Ni två döljer någonting för mig, det har ni gjort enda från början." Percy sa det inte anklagande mer som om han bara konstaterade ett faktum.

Annabeth och Grover delade en blick. "Percy, jag är inte säker på om vi får berätta det för dig…" började Annabeth.

"Ja, vi vill berätta, men det är ingenting bra att lägga sig i saker som handlar om gudarna…" fortsatte Grover och kastade nu ideliga blickar mot himlen.

"Tja, det är lite sent nu", påpekade Percy.

"Jag tycker, och jag hatar verkligen vad jag kommer säga nu, att vi alla ska vänta tills vi får våra svar och inte jäkta", sa Annabeth och såg smått olycklig ut över att behöva vänta på svaren till alla hennes frågor. "Det var väl anledningen att vi fick böckerna till och börja med, eller hur?"

"Jag antar det", Percy rynkade pannan. "Gode gudarna, jag hatar att vänta!"

"Gör vi inte alla det?"

De skrattade och log mot varandra.

"Ja, ja, ja, vad har vi här?" kom en ny röst.

Percy, Annabeth och Grover vände sig överraskat om.  
Bakom dem visade det sig inte bara vara en person utan mer som ett dussin personer.

Där stod Luke med händerna i sina byxfickor, Travis och Conner båda flinande och med en bussig glimt i deras ögon som skvallrade om att det antagligen var någon av dem som talat förut, Katie med en blommande solros i handen, Silena och Beckendorf, Lee, Michael, Clarisse med sitt spjut över sin vänstra axel, Castor och Pollux som frånvarande trollade upp ett par vinrankor från marken.

Allt som allt var det en ganska udda grupp.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Annabeth som tycktes ha kommit förbi sin överraskning över att elva personer mystiskt tyckt ha telepaserat sig alldeles ljudlöst bakom dem.

"Gudarna kastade ut oss från paviljongen så fort vi ätit klart", förklarade Luke nonchalant som om de diskuterade nya strids strategier till Fånga flaggan.

"De kastade inte direkt ut oss bara så där", sa Silena snabbt när hon såg de stora ögonen på Lukes svar. "De frågade helt artigt om vi kunde lämna så att det kunde diskutera den nya händelse utvecklingen."

"Ja, jag antar att vi alla behöver rensa tankarna", sa Percy.

"Vad tror ni kommer hända sen?" frågade Katie oroligt och förtydligade snabbt sin fråga när hon såg alla undrande blickar: "Alltså jag menar efter att vi läst klart alla böckerna."

"Vi räddar framtiden", sa Conner med viktig röst och pustade ut bröstet.

Katie suckade och såg irriterat på honom. "Jag menade faktiskt allvar."

"Jag är fullständigt allvarlig", protesterade Conner genast. "Jag själv och Travis snodde den sista boken i serien och läste det sista kapitlet."

Alla stirrade på honom med tomma ansiktsuttryck.

"Ni gjorde vad!" utbrast Katie sen med en gäll ton. "Ni idioter! Allting gick ju ut på att vi skulle läsa böckerna i ordning, annars skulle vi lika gärna bara kunna ta och läsa den sista boken!"

"Jaha, och vad handlade kapitlet om då?" Annabeth hade ett totalt ointresserat ansiktsuttryck och tonfall.

"Kapitlet handlade om att en meteorit föll ner på jorden och dödade hela mänskligheten", sa Travis med rakt ansikte.

"Det var bara Annabeth och Percy som överlevde eftersom att de grävde ner sig under jorden i en oförstörbar bunker", fortsatte Conner.

"Efter det var det upp till dem att återuppbygga mänskligheten."

"Wow, inte precis vad jag skulle vilja göra med mitt liv", sa Percy chockat och såg förskräckt ut.

"Ni kan inte ha läst det sista kapitlet", sa Clarisse och himlade med ögonen. "Gudarna låste in de fyra sista böckerna någonstans i Olympen."

"Tack och lov", sa Michael lättat, "jag är för gammal för att dö."

"Eh, Michael jag tror att det uttrycket går: Jag är för ung för att dö", rättade Silena.

"För ett halvblod är jag gammal eller jag skulle vara gammal när den där påhittade meteoriten skulle förstöra jorden", svarade han.

"Det är sant", sa Silena och grimaserade.

"Hur kom vi ens in på det här?" frågade Percy roat. "Och nej jag vill inte ha en återberättelse", tillade han snabbt när både Travis och Conner öppnade munnen för att svara, "ni två skulle bara säga någonting totalt random som skulle göra mig ännu mer förvirrad än förut."

Bröderna Stoll ryckte bara på deras axlar. Det var ju sanningen.

"Jag undrar vad gudarna diskuterar nu", sa Beckendorf när en obekväm tystnad började bre ut sig.

"Ska vi tjuvlyssna?" frågade Travis.

"Det ska vi absolut inte!" sa Katie och blängde på honom.

"Mess", hånade Clarisse.

"Jag är ingen mess, du är en, eh, idiotisk, ah, en idiotisk…!"

"Röd fågel?"

Alla såg på Grover med icke troende uttryck.

"Grover, du vet att du är min bästa vän, men varför i Poseidons namn valde du av alla ökennamn röd fågel?!"

"Ares stuga är ju röd, och jag såg en fågel flyga förbi och då sa jag bara det!"

"Okej, okej om jag är en mess, så är du nog en mess också", skrattade Katie och skakade på huvudet. "Inget illa menat Grover."

"Jag tror att du har rätt", sa Grover och himlade med ögonen.

"Med allt det ur vägen", sa Percy, "vem vill följa med till stranden?"

"Du och ditt hav Perce!"

"Vad, havet regerar!"

"Jagföredrar skogen, varför kan vi inte gå dit i stället?"

"Jag sa ju det: havet regerar."

"Och du vet, varför fick Annabeth egentligen en mycket mer smickrande beskrivning en jag? En söt flicka, långt blont hår, ser ut som Askungen", citerade Grover.

"Vad har det med stranden att göra?"

"Jag vet inte, men…"

De andra halvbloden skrattade åt Grover och Percys mini argument innan de gick i riktning mot havet.

Annabeth gick mellan Percy och Grover och skakade på huvudet åt deras udda vänskap.  
Luke gick tystlåtet bakom Annabeth med sina bröder, Conner och Travis på sin vänstra sida, och bröderna skrattande och skämtande högljutt med varandra.  
Katie fann sig till sin stora irritation gå bredvid Travis, fast Silena gick i alla fall också bredvid henne tröstade Katie sig med.  
Beckendorf funderade allvarligt att strunta i stranden och tillbringa hans dyrbara tid i hans verkstad i stället och arbeta på hans senaste projekt men hindrades av Silena som tog hans hand och han upptäckte att han inte skulle kunna ha något val i frågan och Silena såg verkligen vacker ut här i solskenet…  
Bakom dem log Lee och Michael vetande mot varandra.  
Clarisse stönade tyst och önskade att hon var någon annanstans långt borta från de här galna personerna. Även om hon skulle kunna "råka" knuffa ner en viss son till havsguden i havet…  
Castor och Pollux stod fortfarande kvar på samma plats och hade inte flyttad på sig.  
De båda bröderna delade en blick och ryckte sen på axlarna. Det var inte som om de hade något bättre att göra ändå.  
I lugn takt började de gå i kapp de andra.

När de gick mot stranden, med en över energisk Percy längst fram och de gick förbi andra grupper med halvblod som njöt av sin ledighet så att de kunde diskutera med sina vänner om den förändrade framtiden, undrade de över vad både Annabeth och Katie hade frågat förut, om vilka fasor de skulle mötta i deras framtid och hur det mystiska böckerna skulle kunna hjälpa dem.

_Samtidigt i paviljongen:_

Det var en besvärlig stämning mellan de Olympiska gudarna i paviljongen.  
De hade skickat ut alla ungdomar plus Keiron så att han kunde hålla ett öga på nämnda ungdomar för nästa en halvtimme sen och de hade inte kommit ett steg längre i deras diskussion än vad de hade då.

Athena gick om och om igen igenom de kapitlen de redan läst och såg ut som om hon ville lösa något typ av hemligt pussel i boken genom att vända och vrida på den i olika vinklar.

Artemis såg över och kollade om sin pilbåge var i toppskick.

Demeter och Persefone läste trädgårdsböcker.

Afrodite halvlåg över hela hennes bord och läste i den senaste modetidningen och det kom då och då förtjusta utrop när hon såg några eleganta kläder.

Hestia och Hera pratade lågmält med varandra borta vid Poseidons bord.

Zeus, Hades och Poseidon blängde på varandra och ljudlöst uppmanade någon att säga något.

Dionysos, Ares, Hefaistos, Apollon och Hermes spelade poker vid bord 12 och de såg alla uttråkade ut.

"Hermes har du några treor?" frågade Apollon slött.

"Finns i sjön." Kom svaret.

"Vänta nu lite jag trodde att vi spelade poker", avbröt Ares.

"Nej, nej, vi spelar ju pinochle", protesterade Dionysos.

Hefaistos ryckte bara på sina breda axlar, han hade gett upp med spelet för ungefär tjugo minuter sen när de hade börjat.

Zeus suckade och började känna att han fick en huvudvärk när han såg på de andra gudarna och gudinnorna.

"Vi kanske ska börja att diskutera vad vi egentligen skulle prata om", sa Zeus till sist.

"Det måste vara den bästa idén du haft på århundraden broder", mumlade Hades och ignorerade den arga blängningen han fick i gengäld.

"Jag tycker att det låter som en utmärk idé, fader", sa Athena och lade ifrån sig boken på närmaste bord.

"Okej jag undrar, och jag tror inte att jag är den enda som har lagt märke till det, men som sagt jag undrar vad som hände med Sally Jackson", sa Poseidon och såg på Hades.

Herren av underjorden och de döda såg fundersam ut. "Hon dog inte, mer som om hon är fast i underjorden tills jag släpper henne eller någon befriar henne", svarade han.

Poseidon nickade fundersamt. "Hades skulle du kunna hålla Sally där, förutsatt att hon inte kommer till skada", sa havsguden och ignorerade alla chockade blickar från de andra.

"Varför skulle du vilja att den dödliga skulle vara fast där nere?" frågade Demeter och såg med avsmak på Hades.

"Mamma!", protesterade Persefone. "Det är faktiskt inte så illa där, jag älskar Hades så jag bryr mig inte om omgivningen och jag har lärt mig att gilla underjorden också, vi kom förbi det här för århundrader sen!"

"Men hur skulle jag kunna förlåta att Hades kidnappade min enda dotter!"

"Demeter, syster, jag trodde att vi redan hade kommit förbi det här", suckade Hades.

"Men hur skulle jag kunna gå vidare…!"

Zeus harklade sig. "Vi kanske skulle kunna gå vidare med det aktuella."  
"Ähm, det _mer_ aktuella", ändrade han snabbt när Demeter blängde iskallt på honom.

"Så tillbaka till min ursprungliga fråga. Kan Sally få vistas i underjorden bara tills vi läst klart böckerna, jag skulle vilja ha henne i mitt eget undervattens palats, men med Amfitrite…"

"Jag förstår", avbröt Hades och grimaserade mentalt inför tanken på vad Poseidons hustru skulle säga eller mer som _göra_ om hon fick reda på att hon skulle bli tvungen att se efter en av Poseidons älskare, "det ska inte bli några problem att den dödliga stannar i underjorden, bara hon inte stannar där för länge, det är inte bra för en dödlig att vistas i underjorden under en längre tid."

Poseidon nickade, på bättre humör med det avklarat.

Artemis rynkade pannan. "Varför tror ni att vi fick böckerna i första hand?"

"Stor fara, krig, död, förstörelse…" räknade Apollon upp.

Artemis himlade med ögonen. "Det kunde jag ha räknat ut själv, men allt det har hänt förut så vad är skillnaden den här gången?"

De andra ryckte bara på axlarna eller skakade på huvudet, de visste inte häller.

Hermes såg på sitt armbandsur. "Det har nästan gått en timme nu", meddelade han. "Det är bara fem minuter kvar."

Zeus nickade. "Är det någonting mer som vi skulle ta upp?"

"Ska vi prata om till exempel varför våra barn inte vill vara halvblod", frågade Persefone och såg något bekymrad ut trotts att ingen av ungdomarna på lägret var hennes barn.

"Det är ju uppenbart", sa Dionysos och trollade fram ett glas med vin, " det är kanske ni som borde tillbringa tid i detta förhatliga läger."

"Dionysos…"sa Zeus varnande och såg på vinet.

"Förlåt! Gammal vana!" sa Dionysos uttråkat och vinet byttes ut mot Coca cola.

"Okej, Dionysos, varför vill inte våra barn vara halvblod", sa Athena frustrerat.

Dionysos öppnade munnen för att svara innan han stängde den igen och såg fundersam ut. "Vet ni vad? Jag tror faktiskt att ni ska få ta reda på det själva", sa han belåtet.

Gudarna blängde på honom.

"Vänta du bara", muttrade Ares förbannat. "Jag kommer nog få svaret från dig om jag så måste slå dig till Tartaros!"

Dionysos himlade bara med ögonen och lät en vinranka virvla upp från marken och ta tag i Ares och dra ner honom på bänken igen.  
Ares svor och slet sig loss innan han blängde på vinguden under sina solglasögon.

"Inget behov av att slåss, pojkar", sa Artemis irriterat.

"Jösses vad tiden går fort de andra kommer redan tillbaka nu!", sa Hermes hastigt.

"Nej de gör det inte", sa Artemis.

"Respektera dina äldre!", var det enda svaret och Hermes tog snabbt tillbaka korten till vilket spel den nu än hade spelat och stoppade ner det i en av sina fickor.

"Jag är äldre än du, Hermes", påpekade Artemis.

"Ingen betydelse."

"Humm", sa Afrodite och såg sig fundersamt runt. "Inte en chans att jag", där gjorde hon en paus och snurrade runt ett helt varv på stället och såg sig kritiskt om, innan hon fortsatte som om det inte hade funnits något avbrott" kommer tillbringa dagar här utan att fixa till det lite." Och med dem orden klappade hon med händerna två gånger och alla bord och bänkar försvann och på dess plats stod det massvis av så soffor och fåtöljer och taco-säckar med små bord framför.

"Afrodite!" utbrast Artemis och Athena i kors.

"Vad gjorde du med alla bord och bänkar?" frågade Artemis nästan rädd för svaret.

"Borden och bänkarna är årtusenden gamla", sa Athena. "Du är väl inte förstört dem?"

Afrodite himlade bara med sina ögon. "Jag har givetvis inte förstört dem, de är i samma rum på Olympen med resten av böckerna."

Artemis och Athena andades ut av lättnad.

Strax efter det kom den första gruppen av halvblod och slog sig ner i paviljongen.

_Tio minuter senare:_

"Var är de någonstans?" undrade Poseidon oroligt.

"Det är inte likt att min dotter kommer försent", muttrade Athena surt, "jag är säker på att det har någonting med din son att göra."

"Det är antagligen inte bara Percys fel att de är sena", sa Poseidon och blängde på visdomens gudinna.

Alla var tillbaka i paviljongen och redo att börja läsa igen, om det inte var så att det fattades 14 halvblod.

"Oroa er inte", sa Apollon, "de är här snabbare än vad ni kanske anar."

Plötsligt så kom bröderna Stoll inspringande till paviljongen genom blöta från topp till tå, bakom dem skymtades de andra, alla genom blöta.

"Sa ju det."

"Vad hände med er"? Frågade Athena något förvånat, vilket hon snabbt dolde.

Percy den enda som inte var blött blängde på Clarisse.

"_Någon _tyckte att det skulle vara en bra idé att knuffa mig i havet och jag råkade ta tag i Annabeth och efter det skrek Travis "vatten krig!" och vi glömde bort tiden", avslutade han.

Poseidon viftade med sin hand så att alla blev torra innan de satte sig med sina vänner i det nya möblerna.

"Så där", sa Hestia mjukt. "Nu när alla är här ska vi börja läsa?"

"Bästa idén på länge", mumlade Demeter.

"Ja skulle vilja läsa", sa förvånansvärt Castor och alla såg förvånat på den knubbiga pojken när han hämtade boken och slog upp rätt sida.

"Namnet på Kapitlet är: **Jag spelar pinochle med en häst**."

* * *

**Reviews svar:**

**Thalia: **Hej Thalia!

Jag känner med både dig och Percy, kramar kan vara trevliga men att få en så lång kram? Nej tack, nästa gång kanske.  
Och oroa dig inte för att det ska bli långtråkigt att läsa, det gör inget för mig.  
Har du försökt att prata med din familj/släkt om hur du känner? Ibland kan det vara lättast att lägga alla korten på bordet, så att säga.  
Och jag är säker på att din syster inte menade att såra dig, jag har en yngre bror och vi bråkar/argumenterar inte så oftast men när vi gör det är det inte snyggt, men vi brukar inte mena det vi säger till varandra.  
Hoppas du tycker att det här kapitlet var lika bra som det förra.  
Åh, just det, gott nytt år kan man fortfarande säga XD sååå gott nytt år.

**Lealover1: **Lea!**  
**Jag är glad att du gillar min fanfic så mycket , att du tycker att den är otrolig, och fick något att le åt.  
Och jag har märkt att . mitt eget intresse för fanfiction där dem läser böckerna ökar när författaren skriver mer och har mer dialog mellan karaktärerna så jag får kämpa med det XD,  
men tack för att du ger mig råd, jag ska försöka att fixa längre samtal mellan kamparna, jag gillar att skriva så det borde inte bli några problem.  
Men ha ett gott nytt år!

**Brujaflu: **Hej!  
Okej, jag provar att skriva på svenska den här gången då, om det inte gjorde någonting.  
Jag brukar också använda översättning ibland, enklare på det sättet  
Och japp, jag tycker att det är häftigt att kunna andra språk jag med, jag kan uppenbarligen svensk, sedan engelska och lite spanska. Läser ni engelska i skolan?  
Engelska är ju ett världs språk men jag vet inte om andra länder lär ut det, okej, jag vet att vissa länder gör det…  
Jag vet att du kommer från något spanskt talande land, men det finns rätt så många… Spanien, México och bland annat alla andra länder i Syd Amerika… förutom Brasilien då.  
Jag menade inte att du måste berätta med min långa rant (kan man säga så?) var du kommer ifrån… utan jag bara babblar.  
Men sak samma, jag hoppas att du tycker att det här kapitlet väger upp till de andra, de läste ju inte i boken… XD  
Men ha ett gott nytt år och hoppas att 2015 blir ett bra år  
/Aveline


	7. Jag spelar pinochle med en häst

"Eh, jag var under intryck av att hästar inte kunde spela pinochle – eller något kortspel för den delen", sa Jake förvirrat.

"Det kan dem inte heller", svarade Katie. "Eller jag är faktiskt väldigt säker på det i alla fall, jag menar de har väl inga händer, hur skulle de då kunna hålla i korten?"

"Det var något kränkande sagt, bara för att hästar inte har några händer måste det betyda att de inte kan spela kortspel?" frågade Lee med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"JA!" sa marionetten av lägret.

"Hur kan ni veta det?", sa Michael och försvarade sin bror. "Så vitt jag vet har faktiskt ingen häst fått chansen att spela kortspel någon gång."

"Tja", fnös Connor något roat av diskussionen, " Percys häst kan tydligen spela kortspel."

"Castor, du kanske läste kapitelnamnet fel", föreslog Silena vänligt. "Kan du inte läsa om det?"

"**Jag spelar pinochle med en häst**", upprepade Castor tydligt.

"Där rök den tanken." Silena skakade på huvudet, hon hade ingen aning om vad kapitelnamnet menade, inte för att hon hade förstått någon av de andra, bok-jag Percy verkade försöka göra sitt bästa för att förvirra dem, vilket han hittills hade lyckats med.

"Det är faktiskt rätt så uppenbart vad Percy menar, bara man tänker efter", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning.

"Humm", mumlade Travis fundersamt innan han utropade: "30 _drachma _till den person, ja både halvblod eller gud eller något annat, som gissar närmast vad kapitelnamnet kommer att innebära.  
Och den som redan vet svaret får inte gissa", lade han snabbt till och såg menande på Annabeth.

Det blev en frenetiskt letande efter pennor och papper efter det tillkännagivandet.  
Tillslut hade alla som varit med och satsat, vilket förvånansvärt blev rätt många, satt sig ner igen och väntade på att Castor skulle fortsätta med att läsa.

"Travis, Connor", mumlade Chris, "vill jag ens veta var ni fick 30 _drachma_ ifrån?"

"Antagligen inte, i händelse att en viss gudinna skulle får reda på det."

"Trodde väl det." Chris svalde något, han hade aldrig varit den typ av vågad upptågsmakare som sina bröder, vilket i och för sig skulle vara rätt svårt att leva upp till…

**Jag drömde mardrömmar fulla av boskapsdjur.**

"Boskapsdjur?"

"Sluta att se på mig som om jag har en skruv lös", skött Percy tillbaka. "Ja, det råkade vara boskapsdjur, en sen?"

"Det är bara det att jag har svårt att tänka mig att ett halvblod drömmer om det, det låter så fridfullt, var är alla de hemska och dödliga delarna?" sa Annabeth och blängde på havsgudens son för hans ton.

Grover harklade sig. "Snälla ni, bråka inte, det är inte en så stor sak, så gör inte en höna av en fjäder."

Percy och Annabeth nickade, om en något motvilligt, men Grover hade rätt.

"Förlåt, Annabeth."

"Förlåt mig också, Sjögräshjärna", sa dottern till Athena.

"Ursäkt accepterad, men kan du sluta med att kalla mig för Sjögräshjärna?"

"Nej", sa hon enkelt.

"Så nu är alla glada och vänner igen", sa Grover snabbt och försökte se positiv ut.

"Antar det", mumlade Percy och skakade på huvudet åt sin satyr vän.

"Om ni skulle låta mig läsa vidare någon gång skulle ni faktiskt få reda på mer exakt vad drömmarna handlade om", sa Castor något irriterat. Allvarligt, han hade bara hunnit läsa en mening!

**De flesta av dem ville döda mig.**

"_Det _låter mer som en halvblods drömmar."

"Ett halvblods drömmar kan ibland vara varningar för något som kommer att hända", berättade Michael.

"Michael, först sa du att Percy kanske drömde om, tja, _allt_, hela vår existens och nu det här." Malcolm skakade på huvudet åt Apollons son.

"Vad! Det är ju sant!"

"Jag vet det, men sen när har du blivit en dröm expert?"

"Finns det dröm experter?" frågade Will tankeväckande.

"Faktum är att det gör det", sa Keiron i sin lärarröst. "Det finns experter runt om i världen som säger sig kunna hjälpa dödliga att tydda sina drömmar. Även om det är ytterst få som faktiskt kan det på riktigt, oftast dem som kan se igenom diset."

"Är inte Morfeus drömmarnas gud", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

"Han har väl tusentals söner som alla ska avbilda drömmens alla olika ansikten", lade Malcolm till.

"Det stämmer." Keiron nickade godkännande mot de två barnen till Athena.

"Jag har ingen som helst aning om vem ni pratar om", sa Percy, "men jag hoppas inte att det var en varning i dem drömmarna, en gång drömde jag om att jag, Grover och min mamma åkte till lägret, den delen var sann, men sen började det regna kor!"

"Hera…" sa Poseidon och såg på sin syster.

"Jag hade inget med det att göra", protesterade hon högröd i ansiktet över en så fräck anklagelse.

"Kor är Heras heliga djur va?" frågade Percy sin pappa.

"Japp, kor och påfåglar."

**Resten ville ha mat.**

"Var de ute efter människokött?" frågade Will misstänksamt.

"Det var blandat, alla vita boskapsdjur ville ha människo-kebab medans alla svarta var vegetarianer, de gråa var allätare", svarade Percy.

"Brukar det inte vara tvärt om? Ni vet, vit = ljuset/de goda och svart = mörkret/de onda, fast grå brukar faktiskt vara en gråzon…"

"Jag har faktiskt ingen aning om varför." Percy ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske ville bara mina drömmar medvetet förvirra mig mer."

"Eller så har Michael faktiskt rätt", fnös Lee hälften på skämt, hälften alvarligt, "det kan kanske betyda att allt inte är som det verkar.

När Lee sa det gick rysningar upp för kamparnas ryggar, det lät inte alls bra.

**Jag måste ha vaknat flera gånger, men det jag såg och hörde var obegripligt, så jag bara domnade bort igen.**

"Ops." Bröderna Stoll försökte se oskyldiga ut.

Annabeth såg strängt på dem. "Ni vet att ni inte ska störa i sjukstugan, mitt arbete blev mycket svårare med er två där."

"Vad gjorde ni där?", frågade Katie förvånat.

"Vi ville hälsa på en eventuell ny stugkamrat", svarade bröderna Stoll som om det vore uppenbart.

"Ja, och ni vägrade att ge upp när jag sa att ni inte fick störa", muttrade Annabeth.

"Vänta lite, det var ni två som hela tiden dök upp i massa olika förklädnader!" utbrast Percy.

"Japp, det blev faktiskt rätt så underhållande till slut, särskilt när Connor dök upp känguru-dräkt och låtsades ha ett brutet ben", skrattade Travis.

"Som om du inte också hade löjliga förklädnader", fnös Connor. "Till exempel den där gången du härmade Sherlock Holmes och envisades med att du måste kolla på bevismaterial som bara råkade vara i sjukstugan."

"Ni är båda alldeles galna", skrattade Katie och höll sig för sin mage när hon skrattade så mycket.  
Andra i lägret skrattade också när det föreställde sig vad som hänt och vissa rullade nästan på marken av skratt.

"Hermes dina söner verkar ta efter dig alldeles för mycket." Artemis skakade på huvudet, hemligt road.

"Åh, jag vet." Hermes hade en stolt blick i sina ögon när han såg på hans söner.

"Allt det där låter lite som… var det 1329?" Hefaistos såg fundersam ut.

Hermes såg förfärat på honom. "Vi svor att vi aldrig skulle prata om det igen!"

"Aww, men nu vill vi verkligen veta."

Hermes suckade, Artemis kanske hade rätt, Travis och Connor tog upp alldeles för mycket efter honom.

"1329, var det inte den gången när…"Apollon hann aldrig avsluta hans mening för plötsligt slog en bok honom rakt i ansiktet.

"Hermes!"

"Förlåt! Men det var det första jag hittade som jag skulle kunna kasta på dig."

"Men det gjorde ont", gnällde Apollon.

"Ni ska inte kasta böcker." Athena såg med en sträng blick på det två gudarna.

"Ja, och särskilt inte Percy Jackson boken, vad vi vet är kan den vara den enda i sitt slag", sa Demeter.

"Eh, Ers nåd Apollon, skulle jag kunna få tillbaka boken så att jag kan läsa vidare?"

Apollon såg förvånad ut, han hade glömt att han fortfarande höll i boken. Han knäppte med fingrarna och boken dök upp bredvid Castor igen.

"Pappa", sa Will alvarligt, "du, och alla andra gudar, borde verkligen prova att göra saker själva och inte alltid använda era krafter hela tiden."

Gudarna såg förvånat på varandra, det hade aldrig tänkt på hur mycket de använde sina krafter till vanliga vardagliga saker också.

**Jag minns att jag låg i en mjuk säng, då och då matades med en sked och fick något som smakade som popcorn i smält smör, fast det var efterrätt.**

"Varför påpeka det, att få efterrätt som medicin låter häftigt", sa Pollux.

"Jag har aldrig tänkt det på det sättet", log Percy.

"Jag tycker att vi ska ersätta alla världens äckliga mediciner till typ choklad, popcorn, godis eller kanske chips smak i stället", sa Jake.

De andra läger deltagarna nickade överens, det verkade som att de fått ett nytt mål i deras liv: Ändra alla världens mediciner till goda smaker.

**En flicka med blont, långt hår**

"Se! Där är det igen!" utbrast Grover.

"Vad, vad för något är igen?" frågade Percy förvirrat.

"Annabeths beskrivning. Den har hittills varit den bästa av alla", förklarade satyren.

"Jaså om det, eh… jag har faktiskt ingen aning om varför boken beskriver folk exakt som den gör men det är väl meningen att den ska beskriva mina tankar och Annabeth har ju faktiskt blont, långt hår", sa Percy grubblande. "Ni vet nu när vi är inne på det kan jag inte riktigt se att mitt framtids jag ger sina minnen till ödesgudinnorna."

"Inte ens om det kan rädda liv", sa Silena förvånat, hon hade märk under Percy tid på lägret (och genom boken) att han brydde sig väldigt mycket om sina vänner och familj.

"Det var anledningen till att jag gick med på att läsa böckerna till och börja med", svarade Percy, "men varför skulle jag ge mina minnen till tre stycken knäppa gamla tanter bara så där?"

"Percy, du kanske inte ska hänvisa dem till just det", sa Poseidon något oroligt. "Jag gillar inte att ödesgudinnorna redan verkar vara så intresserade av dig, du behöver inte extra uppmärksamhet."

"Halvblodet tog upp en viktig punkt ändå", sa Zeus, " om inte ens din son själv, Poseidon, känner att han skulle ge sina minnen till ödesgudinnorna, hur kan vi då lita på att informationen från de här böckerna är sanna då?"

Flera stycken började se osäkra ut och såg misstänksamt på boken i Castors händer.

Plötsligt dök ett bländande starkt vitt ljus sken upp och där, i mitten av paviljongen svävade ett alldeles lysande klot, det hade ungefär samma form som en volleyboll förutom att den var något suddig i kanterna.

"Läger deltagare, gudar, satyrer och andra varelser", kom en mans röst, "meddelandet från ödesgudinnorna talade sanning, böckerna är äkta och den sista boken: Percy Jackson Striden om Olympen, utspelade sig bara två månader från där jag är nu.  
Om Percy gav ödesgudinnorna sina minnen eller inte kommer ni inte få reda på, det kan man säga hände efter den sista boken i såna fall."

"Nico, vad håller du på med? Vi skulle ju låta dem sköta sig själva och inte störa dem", kom en sträng flickas röst.

"Åh toppen, du pratade rakt in i mikrofonen, så nu vet alla vad jag heter", sa samma röst irriterat, som nu lät mer som en ung pojkes röst än en mans, det kunde hördes ett avlägset 'Förlåt'.  
"Och jag blev tvungen att göra något förstår du väl, ingen annan av er lata människor gjorde ju någonting.  
Men i alla fall… jag hoppas att det här bevisar att böckerna och vi talar sanning", sa pojken, eller Nico som han tydligen hette.

"Det där klotet har inget med oss att göra", sa Artemis sakta och gjorde en rörelse med hennes armar som omfattade henne själv och resten av gudarna.

"Så ska vi tro på dem lille sis?", frågade Apollon.

Artemis gav sin bror en irriterad blick. "Givetvis inte, jag _litar_ inte på denna Nico pojke, men jag _tycker_ att vi ska avvakta för nu och fortsätta med läsningen så att vi får mer svar."

Gudinnans svar fick medhållande nickningar från de andra i paviljongen.

"Jag förstår att ni inte litar på oss", kom Nicos röst från klotet, "men vi vill er inget ont, vi är på er sida."

De i lägret kom till ett beslut: De skulle fortsätta med att läsa tillsvidare och sen skulle de få ta konsekvenserna av det beslutet.

Hades borta vid Zeus bord var i djupa tankar.  
Pojken från framtiden sa att han hette Nico, det kan knappast vara en tillfällighet, eller?  
Det måste vara hans son, hur många andra halvblod, och Hades utgick från att pojken från framtiden var ett halvblod, hade namnet Nico?  
Men varför var Nico inte i kasinot? Och var Bianca där med honom?  
De måste läsa vidare, avgjorde Hades tillslut. Han måste veta vad som skulle hända med sina barn.

**stod böjd över mig och smålog belåtet när hon skrapade mat från min haka.**

"Ähm, okej… jag ser ingen anledning till varför du småler belåtet", sa Katie med en grimas.

Annabeth rodnade och såg inte någon i ögonen. "Eh, anledningen till det kommer nog upp snart. Och jag är ledsen Keiron, men jag var, _är_, tvungen att veta."

**När hon såg att jag öppnade ögonen, frågade hon: "Vad kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet?"**

Keiron skrockade. "Jag anade att din nyfikenhet skulle bli för mycket för dig kära du, men vad det exakt kommer hända vid sommarsolståndet är nog en fråga som vi alla undrar."

"Det är inget fel att törsta efter kunskap barn", sa Athena mjukt. "Det är bara hur du handskas med kunskapen som räknas."

"Jag vet, mamma, men jag är redo att veta, jag kan hantera det."

"Så kan jag", insköt Percy snabbt.

Athena gav dem båda en beräknad blick. "Jag skulle berätta vad jag visste om det inte är så att bara genom att läsa de kapitel vi redan läst, så anar jag att vi har satt framtiden i nya rörelser. Inte ens jag kan föresäga vad som kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet i år."

"Vänta nu lite, det är jag som föresäger framtiden här", avbröt Apollon.

"Athena menade det inte på det sättet, broder", suckade Artemis och himlade med ögonen.

**Jag lyckades kraxa fram: "Va?"**

"Allvarligt Percy, jag älskar dina reaktioner till allt", fnös Travis, "de är underhållande."

"Underhållande är mitt andranamn", sa Percy med ett flin.

"Men Perce, jag trodde att ditt mellannamn var…"

"Jag tänker döpa om det till underhållande, Grover, det räcker med att jag har ett gammaldags namn."

**Hon såg sig omkring, som om hon var rädd att någon skulle höra vad hon sa. "Vad är det som pågår? Vad är det som blivit stulet? Vi har bara några veckor på oss!"**

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa på lunchrasten Annabeth, du måste verkligen lära dig att andas mellan frågorna", sa Percy och såg när Castor flämtade efter luft när han försökt härma Annabeths sätt att fråga något.

"**Jag är ledsen", mumlade jag, "men jag vet inte…"**

"Du är fortfarande artig efter det", sa Katie förvånat. "Jag skulle ha sagt åt henne att dra åt Hades. Jag menar du var sjuk trots allt och du behövde vila inte bli utfrågad."

Annabeth rodnade ännu mer en förut. "Jag ville som sagt ha svar, men jag kanske gick lite överbord."

"Lite grann kanske, tjejen", fnös Clarisse.

"Humm, jag vet att jag skulle mörda om jag ville ha information och till exempel vad nästa års stora rea skulle vara någonstans", sa Silena och försökte se det hela från Annabeths synvinkel.

"Det är inte precis samma sak, men tack för att du försöker förstå Silena", sa Annabeth tacksamt till den äldre kamparen.

**Någon knackade på dörren och flickan fyllde snabbt min mun med mer efterrätt.**

"God popcorn smakande efterrätt", suckade Michael drömmande.

"Michael, du är son till Apollon", påpekade Lee, "det går fortare för oss att läka, det ända vi kan behöva är egentligen ambrosia och nektar, det andra är bara i nödfall."

**Nästa gång jag vaknade var flickan borta.  
En kraftig, blond kille som såg ut som en surfare stod i ett hörn av sovrummet och vakade över mig.**

"Vilka känner vi som är kraftiga och ser ut som en surfare?" frågade Connor.

"Det är faktiskt rätt så många som ser ut så", svarade hans bror. "Och varför skulle han vaka över dig Percy, det är läskigt."

"Det var antagligen för att se till att jag inte vaknade och sprang iväg någonstans, inte för att jag skulle klara av det."

**Han hade blå ögon, minst ett dussin – på kinderna, i pannan, på ovansidan av händerna.**

"Jaså det var bara Argos", sa Conner, glad att de fått deras svar.

"Argos, är han inte typ fast syd på en påfågel?" frågade Percy och tänkte tillbaka på vad den grekiska mytologin sa.

"Jo det är han", muttrade Hera, "men han är blev odödlig och återföddes kan man säga, och tack vara hans många ögon har han räddat livet på många halvblod här i lägret i det förflutna."

"Var det inte du Lady Hera som bestämde att han skulle vakta en av Lord Zeus älskare på grund av svartsjuka men Lord Hermes dräpte Argos och befriade älskaren", funderade Pollux, historia hade aldrig varit hans starka sida så han var inte säker på att han hade fått allt rätt.

"Det stämmer", nickade Hermes, "Zeus bad mig att rädda Io, som älskaren hette. När Argos sov med alla ögon stängda efter att jag spelat på min flöjt dräpte jag honom med mitt svärd."

"Du dräpte Argos pappa", utbrast Chris chockat, han hade alltid gillat Argos.

Hermes såg något generad ut. "Tro mig jag ångrar det nu, det är bättre att bara stanna som åskådare när Hera och Zeus bråkar.

"Hermes du får oss att låta som två olydiga barn", muttrade Zeus.

"För en gångs skull är jag överens med dig", instämde Hera. "Det är knappast mitt fel att min _käre make_ alltid väljer att roa sig med andra kvinnor än sin egen hustru. Jag är faktiskt äktenskapets gudinna, jag symboliserar att man är trogen mot varandra. Hur tycker ni egentligen att jag ska reagera när Zeus jämt är otrogen mot mig?!"

"Det är inte bara mitt fel! Det är lika mycket ditt!" sa Zeus och blängde på sin hustru.

"Hur skulle det kunna vara mitt fel när du envisas med att vara med varenda kvinna du ser. Och bara på grund av det är jag dömd att tillbringa resten av min existens med dina irriterande barn, som absolut bara var tvungna att vara en del av de Olympiska råde!"

"Hallå!" utbrast Athena, Artemis, Apollon, Hermes och Dionysos.

"Jag håller med Hera", insköt Ares. "Varför var jag och Hefaistos, även om jag egentligen förnekar att jag är släkt med den där, tvungna att få så många irriterande syskon?"

Poseidon harklade sig. "Ni kan väl fortsätta med att ha den här intressanta konversionen någon annan gång", föreslog han.

"Ja, helst inom några oförstörbara väggar", sa Hades mörk, "jag orkar faktiskt inte med att ha hur många döda som helst i mitt rike, och jag tvivlar på att ni vill förinta era egna barn."

Gudarna och gudinnorna som hade argumenterat såg sig överraskat om. Deras barn såg med stora ögon på dem, och mycket riktigt om det skulle ha blivit mer arga var det mycket troligt att en mini strid skulle ha brutit ut och halvbloden skulle ha förintats på fläcken.

Annabeth rynkade panna. Det var något som Lord Hades sagt. Någonting om att han inte orkade ha hur många döda i sitt rika som helst… Men han kanske inte menade det, resonerade hon. Det var antagligen bara något Hades sa, för ju mer som dör ju mer makt får Lord Hades… ja det var nog bara någonting han sa i stundens ögonblick. Han menade det antagligen inte.  
Annabeth kunde inte låta bli att ha en viss känsla av att hon den här gången inte var 100% rätt.

**När jag äntligen vaknade på allvar var det inget konstigt med mina omgivningar, förutom att det såg trevligare ut än vad jag var van vid. Jag satt i en vilstol på en enorm veranda och blickade ut över en äng och gröna kullar i fjärran.  
Brisen doftade jordgubbar.  
Jag hade en filt över knäna och en kudde bakom huvudet.**

"Jag fick en bild i mitt huvud att en gammal man satt där i stället för du Percy, och den gamla mannen tänkte tillbaka på hans förflutna och allt det där som de är i filmer", sa Katie.

"Kat", sa Malcolm, "det skulle vara nästa omöjligt att ett halvblod skulle bli så gammal till och börja med."

"Jag vet, men det var bara en bild som dök upp i mitt huvud."

Dionysos såg diskret på de andra gudarna. Allvarligt det kan inte vara möjligt att de inte har förstått varför halvblod inte vill var just, ja halvblod.  
Eller kanske Hestia vet också, ändrade han sig när han såg gudinnan av härden och hemmets sorgsna blick. Men hon tillbringar också mycket av sin tid vid lägret så det kanske inte räknas.  
Men de andra! Och Athena kallar sig för visdomens gudinna. Det var skamligt!

**Allting var mycket bra, men munnen kändes som om en skorpion hade bott i den. **

"Usch! Vilken otäck känsla", rös Silena och kände sig törstig av blotta tanken.

**Tungan var torr och sträv, och jag hade värk i varenda tand.**

"Drick vatten, det hjälper", mumlade Poseidon.

"Jag fick tillslut något mycket bättre än vatten", sa Percy med ett sorgset leende.

Poseidon gav sin son en blick som klart och tydligt tydde på att han trodda att Percy hade blivit galen.

"Bättre än vatten? Vad kan vara bättre än vatten?"

"Mammas hembakade småkakor med chokladströssel", förklarade Percy lågmält.

"Åh, de är verkligen goda, din mamma är en utmärkt kock", skrockade Poseidon innan han spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Å nej! Jag berättade det aldrig det för dig!"

"Vad då? Att mamma var en utmärkt kock?"

"Va? Nej", sa Poseidon mer sansat nu. "Men under lunchrasten diskuterade jag och de andra gudarna bland annat vad som hade hänt med Sally, och förlåt mig för att inte ha sagt det här förr det försvann helt ur mitt sinne, men i alla fall… Percy din mamma lever."

"V-vad", stammade Percy med stora och något hoppfulla ögon. "Mamma… hon lever… men hur?"

"Hon dog aldrig", sa Hades och blandade sig in i diskussionen. "Men hon är i underjorden."

"Men varför har ni inte släppt henne då?!"

"Därför, son", förklarade Poseidon, "jag tror att hon kommer vara säker i underjorden tills vi har läst klar de här böckerna i alla fall, och Hades har lovat att inget kommer att hända henne."

"Okej", sa Percy långsamt innan han vände sig mot Hades: "Om min mamma kommer till skada på något sätt kommer jag att hålla dig ansvarig", sa han i dödligt lugn röst och hans havsgröna ögon var precis så lugna som havet innan stormen släpptes lös.

Hades nickade allvarligt mot halvblodet. "Du har mitt ord att inget kommer hända Sally Jackson."

"Svär det på Styx." Många stirrade förvånat på havsgudens son. "För det är vad ni svär vi eller hur, om ni svär någonting vid Styx blir eden obrytbar."

"Mycket väl halvblod, jag svär vid Styx att inget kommer att hända med Sally Jackson medans hon vistas i mitt rike för nu." Hades var inte dum, han kunde se samma blick i Percys ögon som Poseidon fick innan havet skulle släppa lös sina största och mest vilda stormar, ja Hades var en gud men han förstod hur allvarlig Perseus var.

De flesta andra i paviljongen var i chock. Hur kunde Percy få herren av underjorden och de döda att svära någonting på floden Styx?

**På bordet bredvid mig stod ett högt glas. Drinken såg ut som äppeljuice med is,**

"Det är inte äppeljuice", mumlade Lee tyst, han hade varit roat hur Percy hade betet sig förut.

**och i glaset fanns ett grönt sugrör och ett pappersparaply som var instucket i ett maraschinokörsbär.**

Beckendorf såg fundersam ut. "Visste ni att Percy skulle vakna?"

"Vi hade beräknat ungefär när Percy skulle börja piggna till igen", svarade Keiron.

**Handen var så svag att jag nästan tappade glaset när jag slutit fingrarna om det.  
"Försiktigt", sa en välbekant röst.  
Grover stod lutad mot verandaräcket och såg ut som om han inte sovit på en vecka.**

"Det kändes som om jag inte hade sovit på en vecka", mumlade Grover.

"Det är alltid värre för den som väntar", sa Annabeth klokt.

**Han höll en skokartong under armen.**

"Det måste ha varit konstigt, det ät ju inte varje person, eh, satyr som går om kring med en skokartong under armen."

"Vi kanske borde inskaffa det med." Bröderna Stoll log mot varandra.

**Han var klädd i blåjeans, gymnastikskor och en orange t-shirt på vilket det stod **

"Vänta, vänta, vänta!" ropad Percy ut. "Jag är säker på att alla vet vad det är som kommer att stå, annars ta och gräv upp era ögon från marken och ta er en titt runt omkring… men vi ropar det på tre."

"Ett…!"

"…Två…!"

"…Tre!"

**HALVBLODSLÄGRET.**

Kamparna jublade och applåderade. Ljud nivån var tillräckligt hög för att spräcka glas.

**Gamla vanliga Grover. Inte getpojken.**

"Getpojken, det var ju gulligt", kuttrade Katie.

**Jag kanske hade drömt en mardröm orsakats av för mycket blått godis.**

"Är det möjligt?" frågade Castor och avbröt sig själv.

Percy såg allvarligt på honom. "Självklart är det möjligt. Det har hänt flera gånger i historiens gång, eller sen de uppfann blått godis antagligen, men det har varit forskat om i flera olika länder, Amerika, England, Tyskland, Brasilien och de Skandinaviska länderna bland annat."

Alla såg förvånat på honom.

En viss glimt dök upp i Percys ögon och han brast i skratt. "Ni skulle ha sätt era ansikten!", skrattade han. "De var obetalbara!"

"Vänta, så du menar att du bara skämtade?" frågade Jake.

"Japp jag skämtade bara, fast om jag ska vara ärlig har jag faktiskt ingen aning om det jag sa är sant eller inte."

**Kanske var det ingen fara med mamma. Vi var fortfarande på semester, och hade av någon anledning hamnat i det här stora huset. Och…  
"Du räddade mitt liv", sa Grover.**

"Sätt att förstöra stämningen", fnös Michael.

"Ja Grover, hur kunde du ta ifrån mig mitt hopp, min frihet, min lycka!" flämtade Percy dramatiskt.

"Överdriv lagom du", skrattade Grover åt sin bästa vän. "Vad har du egentligen ätit som har gjort dig så hyperaktiv?"

Percy såg fullständigt oskyldig ut. "Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om Grover, det var inte alls så att jag smög bor en sekund med hjälp av mina coola superkrafter för att fixa lite blå chokladtårta."

"Du gjorde vad! Perce du vet vad chokladtårta gör med dig! Och att den var blå gör det hela ännu värre!"

"Du kommer aldrig kunna skilja mig och min blå chokladtårta åt Getpojken! Det är över! Jag har vunnit! Mowhahahaha! Percy avslutade sin dramatiska rant genom att skratta ondskefullt.

Under tiden hade resten av de i paviljongen stirrat alldeles utrycklöst på spektaklet.

"Allvarligt, ni två måste vara de mest galna personerna som jag har träffat", sa Malcolm slutligen. "Och det säger inte lite eftersom jag har träffat bröderna Stoll också."

"**Jag… nå, det minsta jag kunde göra… jag gick tillbaka till kullen. Jag trodde att du kanske ville ha det här."  
Han ställde vördnadsfullt skokartongen i mitt knä.**

Connor skrattade. "En skokartong är verkligen inte värd så mycket."

"Nej", instämde Travis, "men sättet som det står i boken gör det hela ännu mera humoristiskt. Det är lite som om en slumpmässig person går fram till Percy och ställer en skokartong vördnadsfullt framför honom."

**I kartongen låg ett svartvitt tjurhorn, med skrovlig brottyta och levrat blod på spetsen.  
Det hade inte varit en mardröm.**

"Det är nästan tur det", mumlade Katie med en grimas.

"Hur kunde det ha varit tur?", frågade Percy oförstående.

"Det hade varit en väldigt konstig dröm i såna fall", svarade hon, "det skulle kunna ha slutat som mrs Dodds fjaskot trots att det bara var en dröm, alltså jag menar du kanske hade börjat tro att du såg en massa monster i verkligheten och sen tro att du hallucinerade och tillslut skulle du bli tvungen att sluta vid ett mentalsjukhus."

Alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad? Det skulle kunnat ha hänt."

"Självklart Kat." Travis skakade på huvudet roat.

"Sen när döptes den där perioden med mrs Dodds till 'Mrs Dodds fjaskot', egentligen?", frågade Percy.

En del ryckte på axlarna samtidigt som andra skakade på huvudet. Det visste inte heller det, men det lät passande.

"**Minotauren", sa jag.**

"Du ska inte säga namn högt, namn har makt", citerade Annabeth från sina böcker.

"Jag vet, men jag var ett känslomässigt vrak då", svarade Percy ärligt.

"Ni vet", sa Apollon fundersamt, "det var bara ironiskt att det var just Minotauren som skulle attackera dig och din mamma, Percy."

"Med tanke på monstrets ursprung ja." Hermes hade kommit till samma slutsats som Apollon.

Percy såg intresserad ut. "Jag vet bara hur en minotaur ser ut, men inte var den kommer ifrån", sa han och såg på gudarna med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck.

Poseidon såg något generad ut. "Jag antar att man kan säga att det är mitt fel att ett sånt monster existerar."

Percy såg chockad ut. "Okej jag förstår vad Lord Apollon och Lord Hermes menar med att det var ironiskt då."

"Jag är säker på att Keiron skulle kunna berätta mer om det för dig senare, Percy", sa Poseidon.

"**Eh, Percy, det är ingen god idé…"  
"Det är vad den kallas i grekisk mytologi, eller hur?" sa jag uppfordrande. "Minotauren. Till hälften människa, till hälften tjur." **

"Hur kommer det sig", frågade Silena nyfiket.

"Eller så kan Keiron bara berätta det nu", mumlade Poseidon när Keiron öppnade munnen för att svara dottern till Afrodite.

"Jo det var så att Poseidon skänkt en vit tjur till kung Minos men kungen ville behålla tjuren och inte offra den så Poseidon blev arg. Han bad faktiskt din mor, Silena att göra så att Minos hustru Pasifaë blev förälskad i tjuren och genom deras förening kom Minotauren, som råkade ha en omättlig aptit på människokött."

"Stakars kung Minos", mumlade Silena.

"Det var inte så synd om honom sen Silena", sa Annabeth, "inte när han varje år offrade 14 stycken unga män till minotaurosen för lunch."

"Det var väl hjälte Theseus som "dödade" monstret till sist eller hur?" funderade Malcolm.

"Jag personligen tycker att det var ett konstigt par, en kvinna och en tjur", fnös Lee.

"Jag har fått konstigare uppdrag", smålog Afrodite. "Och ingenting är omöjligt när det gäller kärlek."

**Grover skruvade besvärat på sig. "Du har varit nere för räkning i två dagar. Hur mycket minns du?"  
"Min mamma. Är hon verkligen…"**

"Nej det är hon inte", sa Poseidon lågmält. "Hon är i säkerhet."

**Han blick blev dunkel, som den brukade bli när han tackade nej till en fjärde portion i skolmatsalen.  
Jag stirrade ut över ängen. Där fanns träddungar, ett slingrande vattendrag och flera hektar jordgubbsodlingar under en blå himmel. **

"Det låter verkligen vackert när du beskriver det", mumlade Katie med en förtjust blick i hennes ögon när hon tänkte på omgivningen runt lägret.

**Dalen var omgiven av böljande kullar och den högsta, som låg rakt framför oss, var den med den stora tallen på krönet. **

Annabeth suckade sorgset, hon kunde känna ett par armar som lindades sig runt henne som hon visste var Lukes.

"Det är okej Annabeth, jag är säker på att hon har det bra var hon en är", mumlade han.

"Jag vet, men jag saknar henne."

"Jag med, Annabeth, jag med."

**Till och med den var vacker i solskenet, vilket kändes som en förolämpning.**

"Varför kändes det som en förolämpning?" frågade Michael förvirrat.

"Om jag får läsa vidare så kommer boken att svara på det", morrade Castor irriterat.

**Mamma var borta. Hela världen borde vara svart och kall. Inget borde vara vackert.**

"Världen borde verkligen inte vara vacker men eftersom att mamma inte är död antar jag att världen inte sörjde på riktigt."

"Så du hittade ett kryphål", skrattade Lee.

"**Jag beklagar", snörvlade Grover. "Jag är misslyckade. Jag – jag är den värsta satyren i hela världen."**

"Grover Underwood!", utbrast Annabeth och bröt sig loss från Lukes armar. "Säg inte så om dig själv! Du är den bästa satyren i hela världen! För gudarnas skull du hittade inte en men _två_ barn från de tre stora! Så säg inte att du har misslyckats! Du är den bästa av den bästa!"

Percy småskrattade men avbröt sig absurt när han fångade Annabeths blängning. "Jag menade inte att skratta! Men du vet att jag inte kan argumentera mot dig, Annabeth", sa han snabbt och menade veranda ord han sa.  
"Annabeth har rätt Grover, du är verkligen den bästa satyren någonsin!"

"Ni behöver inte överdriva", muttrade Grover nedslaget. "Jag fick dig nästan dödad Perce och", tillade Grover i en hes viskning så att bara Annabeth hörde, "jag fick faktiskt henne dödad!"

"Dufick mig inte nästan dödad Grover, det klarade jag av bara bra själv, det var inte ditt fel", sa Percy tröstande samtidigt som han undrade vad Grover hade sagt till Annabeth.

"Och det var hennes val, du kunde inte ha gjort någonting åt det Grover", sa Annabeth vänligt.  
Hon gav satyren en varm kram och diskret signalerade och Percy att göra desamma. Med en axelryckning gjorde han som dotter till Athena sa och gick med i gruppkramen.

**Han stönade och stampade så hårt med foten att den föll av. **

Jake stirrade med stora ögon på boken. "Foten föll av!"

"Nej!" Grover skakade på huvudet ursinnigt. "Min fot föll inte av, det var bara Percys vanliga charmiga tankar."

Percy rodnade något.

**Jag menar, gymnastikskon föll av.**

"Åh", sa Jake lättat.

**Den var full av styrenplast, med undantag av ett klövformat hål.  
"Åh, Styx!" mumlade han.  
Åskan mullrade trots den klarblå himlen.**

"Givetvis gjorde den det, halvblod", Zeus himlade med ögonen. "Det är bara de dödliga som inte förstår sig på det."

"Du ska veta att det var väldigt konstigt för mig, jag har ju vuxit upp till att tro att det inte kan åska om det inte finns några moln."

Alla gudar såg bistert på Percy. De gillade inte alls att de dödliga hade kommit på sina egna teorier om allt.

**Medan han ansträngde sig för att köra ner klöven i den konstgjorda foten, tänkte jag: **_**Det avgör saken.**_

"Percy…", sa Annabeth misstänksamt. "Vad gjorde du?"

"Jag gjorde inget", protesterade Percy.

Annabeth såg fortfarande misstänksamt på honom genom smala ögon.

**Grover var en satyr.**

"Ser du! Jag gjorde ingenting, jag kom bara fram till ett beslut."

"Du kom fram till att Grover var en satyr då?", sa Clarisse misstroget. "Trots att du hade fått massor av bevis för det innan?"

"Jag var under stress och det är inte varje dag man upptäcker att satyrer och gudarna existerar", försvarade sig Percy.

"Det är sant", skrattade Travis. "Det är inte varje människa som tänker när de ser en person som är en get från midjan och neråt: Titta det är en satyr, det måste bevisa att en massa gudar existerar och styr världen."

**Jag skulle ha kunnat slå vad om att om jag rakade av honom hans lockiga, bruna hår skulle jag få se att han hade pyttesmå horn.**

Grover bräkte till och tog snabbt tag i hans hår. "Du skulle inte våga raka av mig mitt hår, Perce!"

"Jag kommer inte att raka av dig ditt hår Grover, det var bara någonting som jag tänkte."

"Som om det gör det bättre."

**Men det förvånade mig inte längre. Jag var för olycklig för att bry mig om att det fanns satyrer, eller ens minotaurer. Det betydde bara att min mamma verkligen hade upplösts i gult ljus.  
Jag var ensam.**

"Percy, du är inte ensam, du har fortfarande mig", sa Grover, som tycktes ha kommit över deras senaste argument.

"Och mig", sa Poseidon snabbt.

"Hur mycket jag än tycker att du är en idiot Sjögräshjärna så antar jag att du har mig också."

"Ja, du är cool Percy", insköt bröderna Stoll.

"Tack så mycket", avbröt Percy snabbt innan någon mer han säga något, men tack om lov sa ingen något mer och Castor fortsatte att läsa.

**Föräldralös. **

"Du är inte föräldralös, du skulle fortfarande ha mig", mumlade Poseidon bestämt.

"Jag vet det nu pappa, men då visste jag inte ens vem du var."

**Jag skulle bli tvungen att bo med… Stinkande Gabe? **

"Nej!", morrade Annabeth. "Du skulle få bo här på lägret."

"Kan man det?"

"Självklart, det är inte alla som väljer att återvända till den dödliga världen när de väl kommit hit, Sjögräshjärna."

**Nej. Så skulle det aldrig bli. Då blev jag hellre gatubarn. **

"Du skulle bo i lägret", sjöng bröderna Stoll i ljusa röster.

**Jag skulle låsas att jag var sjutton och ta värvningen. **

"Ledsen Percy, men jag tror inte att du skulle kunna lura någon att du är sjutton", fnös Katie.

"Du är faktiskt inte så kort föra att vara 12 år Percy", sa Silena, "men du skulle inte kunna övertyga någon att du är sjutton år gammal."

**Eller något.**

"Och det är där alternativ Kamphalvblods lägret skulle ha varit", sa Lee med ett leende.

**Grover snörvlade fortfarande. Den stackars grabben – geten, satyren, vad han nu var för något – såg ut som om han väntade sig att få en örfil.**

"Och hur känner du igen det ansiktsuttrycket?", frågade Poseidon något misstänksamt.

"Det var bara så jag trodde att Grover såg ut", svarade Percy snabbt, och grimaserade mentalt när han sa det för fort.

**Jag sa: "Det var inte ditt fel."  
"Jo det var det. Det var ju meningen att jag skulle **_**beskydda**_** dig."**

"Och det gjorde du Grover. Det var bara jag som var en idiot och sprang iväg."

"Det måste ha varit svårt för dig att hitta Percy också", lade Annabeth till, "bara det var imponerande."

"**Bad mamma dig att beskydda mig?"  
"Nej. Men det är min uppgift. Jag är en väktare. Eller jag var, i alla fall."**

"Det förtjänar du fortfarande att vara, det och så mycket mer."

"Ja du förtjänar att bli en upptäckare Grover", sa Percy.

"Sökare, det heter sökare."

"Åh, förlåt."

"**Men varför…" Jag blev plötsligt yr och började se suddigt.  
"Ansträng dig inte för mycket", sa Grover. "Här."  
Han hjälpte mig att hålla i glaset och satte sugröret till min mun.  
Jag rykte till när jag kände smaken, för jag hade trott att det var äppeljuice. Det var det inte. **

"Jag sa ju att det inte var äppeljuice", sa Lee självbelåtet.

"Ingen har tvivlat på det heller." Will skakade på huvudet åt sin bror.

**Det var småkakor med chokladströssel. Flytande småkakor. **

Percy suckade drömmande när han tänkte på sin mammas chokladkakor.  
Han var glad att det inte skulle vara sista gången han skulle få äta dem. Hans mamma levde och mådde bra, tänkte han glatt. När vi läst klart böckerna skulle han vilja ha en av sin mammas långa kramar, en sån där kram som bara hon kunde ge.  
Hon såg framför sig hur hon skulle laga kakor och de skulle sitta framför tv och egentligen inte se på den, nej de skulle prata och bara njuta av att vara i varandras närvaro.  
Men den här gången skulle kanske hans pappa ansluta sig till dem.  
Ja, Percy visste att det var önsketänkande, men en grabb får väl drömma eller hur?

**Och inte vilka småkakor som helst – min mammas hembakade, blå småkakor med chokladströssel, smöriga och fortfarande varma av den smälta chokladen.**

Vid det här laget dräglade nästan alla i paviljongen vid tanken på kakorna.

"Åh, Percy varför är den här boken så beskrivande", suckade Conner något drömmande.

"Jag skulle verkligen älska om någon, möjligtvis en gud med hjälp av sina krafter, fixar fram chokladkakor typ nu", instämde Travis och såg hoppfullt på gudarna.

"Choklad är onyttigt", bannade Demeter.

"Nej då, jag är 100% säker på att choklad är fullständigt nyttigt", protesterade Conner.

"Ni kan kanske få det vid lägerelden i kväll", sa Keiron tillslut.

"Ska vi fortfarande ha en lägereld i kväll?" frågade Katie.

"Det måste vi ha", sa Travis, "det är tradition."

"Jo, jag vet, men med det här att vi läser böckerna, vi skulle få mer tid att läsa om vi skippar lägerelden", påpekade Katie.

"Vi kanske skulle kunna ha en blandning", föreslog Keiron. "Vi har en lägereld men i stället för att sjunga lägersånger och sånt så läser vi i boken i stället, på det sättet kanske vi hinner klart med den första boken i dag."

**När jag drack dem kändes det plötsligt varmt i hela kroppen, jag mådde bra och blev full av energi.  
Men sorgen försvann inte. Inte alls. **

"Jag kan tänka mig att den blev mycket värre när du tänkte på din mamma", mumlade Silena medlidande.

Percy nickade, han hade varit riktigt deprimerad då.

**Men det kändes som om mamma just hade smekt mig över kinden, givit mig en småkaka som hon brukade göra när jag var liten, och sagt att allt skulle bli bra.  
Innan jag visste ordet av det hade jag tömt glaset. Jag stirrade ner i det, säker på att jag just druckit en varm dryck – men isbitarna hade inte smällt.**

"Magi", viskade Travis i en mörk ton.

Katie slog till honom löst på armen. "Du idiot", muttrade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"**Smakade det gott?" frågade Grover. Jag nickade.  
"Hur smakade det?" Han lät så längtansfull att jag blev skuldmedveten.**

"Åh, Perce det var inget att bli skuldmedveten av, jag undrade bara för att den drycken är gjord att anpassa sig till den som dricker den och drycken är gjord att smaka alldeles utsök till den som dricker den."

"**Ledsen", sa jag. "Jag borde ha låtit dig smaka."**

Grover skakade på huvudet, inte alls överens med Percys bok-jag.

**Han spärrade upp ögonen. "Nej! Det var inte så jag menade. Jag bara… undrade."  
"Småkakor med chokladströssel", sa jag. "Min mammas hembakade."  
Han suckade. "Och hur mår du?"  
"Det känns som om jag skulle kunna kasta Nancy Bobofit hundra meter."**

"Det är en trevlig tanke", mumlade Katie med en vredgad blick på hennes ansikte.

"Vi kan se till att den blir sann", sa bröderna Stoll i kors.

"Hur frestande det en låter, så tycker jag att vi ska undvika att kasta några dödliga överhuvudtaget."

Både Katie, Travis och Connor såg ytterst besvikna ut.

"**Bra", sa han. "Bra. Jag tror inte att du ska ta risken att dricka mer av det här."**

"Nej, det är inte bra att dricka förmycket av det", sa Annabeth.

"Varför är inte det bra?", frågade Percy intresserat, han hade frågat det då med men inte fått något svar.

"Det kan göra att man mår bättre", svarade Annabeth långsamt, "men om man dricker för mycket så kan den bli ren ut sagt dödlig.

"**Vad menar du?"  
Han tog det tomma glaset ifrån mig som om det var dynamit och ställde tillbaka det på bordet. "Kom. Keiron och mr D väntar."  
Verandan löpte runt hela huset.  
Jag blev ostadig på benen av att gå så långt. **

"Mess", muttrade Clarisse.

Percy blängde på henne. "Du skulle antagligen aldrig klara av det jag gick igenom!"

"Åh snälla, jag skulle ha kunnat göra det tusen gånger bättre än dig Pärsky!"

"Jaså! Ska vi slå vad!"

Båda halvbloden stod upp med nävarna höjda och med raseri i blicken.

"Ni kanske ska ta och lugna ner er", avbröt Annabeth och tog tag i Percy och drog ner honom igen.

Percy och Clarisse fortsatte att blänga på varandra och släppte inte varandra med blicken men de gjorde ingenting.

**Grover erbjöd sig att bära minotaurhornet, men jag ville inte släppa det ifrån mig. Jag hade betalat ett högt pris för den souveniren. Jag ville inte riskera att bli av med den.**

"Vi skulle inte ta dig ifrån dig den", försäkrade Travis.

"Du har förtjänat den", sa Chris, "minotaurhornet är din rättighet eftersom att det var du som besegrade monstret."

Percy såg något förvånad ut, han hade verkligen inte trott att de skulle säga något sånt, det inte ut så när han först hade besökte Hermes stuga.

**När vi kom fram till husets andra sida, flämtade jag till.  
Vi måste ha befunnit oss på Long Islands norra kust, för på den här sidan av huset fortsatte dalen hela vägen till havet som skimrade ett par kilometer bort.**

Percy log mjukt han älskade den utsikten, och han älskade havet.

"Lägret har verkligen sina positiva sidor, och utsikten är en av dem", mumlade Silena med ett leende.

**Jag lyckades helt enkelt inte få grepp om allt jag såg mellan huset och havet. Landskapet var översållat av byggnader som var i enlighet med det antika Greklands arkitektur – friluftspaviljonger, en amfiteater, en cirkelrund arena. **

"Givetvis, vi är ett grekiskt läger, vad trodde du att det skulle se ut som, romerskt eller?", fnös Michael.

"Jag trodde nog att det skulle vara ungefär som ett vanligt läger", sa Percy, "jag visste inte att de grekiska gudarna existerade då, och jag trodde inte att jag någon gång skulle se modern grekisk arkitektur i USA i mitt liv."

"Du har tur att du får se det", mumlade Annabeth med ett längtansfullt leende. "Vad skulle jag inte göra för att själv hjälpa till att bygga något sånt…"

"Gillar du arkitektur?", frågade Percy förvånat.

"Åh, det är allt hon prata om Perce", skrattade Grover, "tja det, och att få gå på ett uppdrag."

**Men de såg splitternya ut allihop, med marmorpelare som gnistrade i solskenet.  
I en sandgrop i närheten spelade ett dussin tonåringar och satyrer volleyboll. **

"Om man är färdig med sina andra aktiviteter för dagen är det alltid roligt att spela volleyboll", sa Will med en axelryckning.

"Vi har inte särskilt många andra modena och normala sporter här heller", mumlade Pollux. "Så det är nästan bara det man kan göra."

**Kanoter gled fram över en liten sjö.  
Ungar i orangefärgade T- tröjor som den Grover bar jagade varandra runt en klunga stugor som låg vackert belägna i skogen. **

"Det var vi!", utbrast bröderna Stoll glatt.

"Ända anledningen att jag jagade er till och börja med var för att ni hade spelat ett spratt mot Demeters stuga igen", suckade Katie.

**Några sköt med pilbåge på en skjutbana. **

Michael spärrade upp ögonen. "Allvarligt om jag hör någon nämna Percy och pilbåge igen kommer jag att slå till någon."

Percy rodnade. "Förlåt, men jag visste inte att jag skulle vara så urkass på pilbåge."

"Alla barn till Poseidon är det", skrattade Apollon. "Jag tror inte att jag har mött en enda som har talang på det."

**Andra red på hästar längst en stig kantad av träd, och om jag inte hallucinerade hade några av hästarna vingar.**

De vid Afrodites bord delade förtjusta blickar. De alla älskade de magnifika och vackra varelserna.

**I andra ändan av verandan satt två män mitt emot varandra vid ett spelbord.  
Den blonda flickan som hade matat mig med efterrätt som smakade popcorn stod lutat mot verandaräcket bredvid dem.**

"Varför var du där Annabeth?", frågade Katie förvånat.

"Vi visste att Percy hade vaknat, och jag väntade bara på Keirons beslut om vart han skulle sova, Keiron hade inte berättat om de visste vem Percys pappa var då", förklarade Athenas dotter.

**Mannen som satt vänt mot mig var liten och fet.**

Som på kommando vände alla i lägret och stirrade på Dionysos.

"Mr D vad gjorde du där?", utbrast Will.

"Jag måste tydligen hälsa alla nya läger deltagare välkomna, tro mig om jag skulle fått välja själv skulle jag vara på en strand i Hawaii långt bort från alla odågor som kallas ungdomar", morrade Dionysos och blängde på boken.

**Han hade stor, röd näsa, stora, vattniga ögon och lockigt hår som var så svart att det nästan var purpurfärgat.**

"Jag tror att det här kan vara den värsta beskrivningen hittills", fnittrade Silena halvkvävt bakom hennes hand.

"Nja, jag tror att Stinkande Gabe fick en värre beskrivning", fnös Annabeth, "boken sa åtminstone ingenting om mr D lukt."

Båda flickorna brast i skratt.

**Han såg ut som det där bilderna av spädbarnsänglar – vad kallades det, hubber? Nej, keruber. Just det. Han såg ut som en kerub som blivit medelålders.**

"Jag brukade tycka att keruber var gulliga men jag tror att jag måste tänka om", sa Katie och såg svagt grön ut.

"Ja, det var en motbjudande tanke", rös Lee och såg diskret mot mr D.

**Han var klädd i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta och skulle ha passat bra in på en av Gabes pokerträffar, förutom att jag fick en känsla av att den här karln skulle ha skinnat min styvfar.**

"Antagligen", gissade Pollux och log ursäktande mot sin pappa, "men bara om inte Keiron också var där."

"**Det där är mr D", mumlade Grover till mig. "Han är lägrets föreståndare. Var artig. **

"Det var bra sagt Grover", sa Annabeth fast hon tvivlade på att Percy skulle klara av det.

"Ja, men jag trodde inte att Percy hörde det ordentligt sen", suckade Grover.

"Förlåt, men allt det där var faktiskt väldigt konstigt", mumlade Percy med en svag rodnad.

**Flickan – det är Annabeth Chase. Hon är bara lägermedlem, men hon har varit här längre än nästan någon annan. **

Annabeth smålog, hon älskade lägret, det var som hennes hem.

**Och Keiron känner du redan…"**

"Jag visste det inte då", påpekade Percy.

"Jo men du såg ju vem det var", svarade Grover.

**Han pekade på mannen som satt med ryggen vänd mot mig.  
Först såg jag att han satt i rullstol. Sen kände jag igen tweedkavajen, det tunna, bruna håret och det stripiga skägget.  
"Mr Brunner!" utbrast jag.  
Latinläraren vände sig om och log. Han hade en okunnig glimt i ögat han ibland fick i klassrummet, när han höll frågesport och alltid lät alternativ B vara det rätta svaret bland de många svarsalternativen.**

"Alltid?", sa Jake förvånat.

Keiron skrockade. "Jodå, jag trodde att det skulle vara underhållande och vem säger att det alltid måste vara olika svarsalternativ? Om man bara har ett alternativ som rätt så är det också ett sätt att prova om eleven kan det rätta svaret och litar på sitt eget omdöme."

"**Ah, bra, Percy", sa han. "Nu är vi fyra, så då kan vi spela pinochle."**

"Åh!", utbrast Connor förvånat. "Självklart! Det är det kapitelnamnet betyder!"

"Vad då?"

"Jamen Keiron är ju en kentaur, där av kapitelnamnet: Jag spelar pinochle med en _häst_. Alltså kentaur = häst."

"Så vem gissade närmast på det svaret då?", frågade Katie nyfiket.

"Eh, få se här…" Connor och Travis började bläddra bland alla papper med gissningar på.  
Efter fem minuter förkunnade dem att de hittat vinnaren.  
"Okej vinnaren är… Nico di Angelo…?", både Travis och Connor såg förbluffade ut.

"Ha! Jag vann faktiskt!" kom Nicos röst.

"Hallå! Tekniskt sätt vann jag!" kom en tjejs röst, en annan än den som pratat tidigare.

"Vänta är inte det fusk?" protesterade Travis. "Borde du inte redan ha känt till det här?"

"Faktiskt så gjorde jag inte det", svarade Nico, "och det var egentligen inte jag som gissade utan en annan men i mitt namn, det är illa nog ni vet vad jag heter ni behöver inte känna till alla andras beslutade vi."

"Okej…", sa Connor långsamt, "men hur ska vi kunna ge dig eller den där andra tjejen eller hur det nu var, pengarna?"

"Vi fixar det på något sätt", sa Nico obekymrat. "Vi ska försöka att inte störa er för mycket efter det här bara så att ni vet… så ni kan läsa vidare nu…"

"Någon annan som är totalt förvirrad här?", frågade Michael.

"Det börjar verkligen kännas som om vi är med i en dåligt filmad drama film", mumlade Silena.

**Han visade mig en stol till höger om mr D, som såg på mig med blodsprängda ögon och suckade tungt.  
"Äsch, jag måste väl säga det. Välkommen till Halvblodslägret. Sådärja. Vänta dig inte att jag ska vara glad att se dig, bara."**

"Den dag mr D är glad att se mer läger deltagare är den dagen jorden går under", fnös Lee.

"Sant, sant", nickade Will överens.

"**Eh, tack." Jag drog mig en bit bort ifrån honom, för om det är en sak jag vet efter att ha levt med Gabe så är det när en vuxen har druckit hejsan hoppsan-juice.  
Om mr D var nykterist, så var jag satyr.**

"Jag?! En nykterist!" Dionysos hade ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck. "Det är bara galna människor som inte dricker! Hur kan man överleva utan det? Som om det inte är illa nog att jag är fast i det här lägret med en massa snorvalpar som du Peter Johnson, men nu måst du sätta dem bilderna i mitt huvud också! Jag en nykterist! Bah!" Dionysos började muttrad något osammanhängande efter det som det antagligen var tur att ingen av de yngre barnen kunde höra.

"Jag personligen skulle vilja se Percy som en satyr", mumlade Connor lågt och försökte för en gångs skull inte dra någon uppmärksamhet till sig.

"Det skulle vara roligt", viskade Travis överens, "Hej, Connor vi skulle inte kunna förvandla alla halvblod till satyer under en dag?"

"Det måste vi absolut göra någon gång."

"**Annabeth?", ropade mr Brunner till den blonda flickan.  
Hon kom fram till bordet och mr Brunner presenterade oss. "Den här unga damen skötte om dig när du var dålig, Percy. Annabeth, kära du – varför inte gå och kolla Percys säng? Vi låter honom bo i stuga elva tills vidare."**

Alla ej fastställda ska inte behöva bo i Hermes stuga, tänkte Luke bittert. De förtjänar att erkännas av sina föräldrar, de är de minsta gudarna kan göra för sina barn.  
Även barn till de mindre gudarna förtjänar att få en egen stuga.  
De olympiska gudarna gör fel, och de kommer att kosta dem… snart. Han måste bara ha tålamod.

**Annabeth sa: "Visst Keiron."  
Hon var förmodligen i min ålder, kanske några centimeter längre,**

"Det är bara naturligt för nån i er ålder", sa Artemis. "Flickor mognar fortare än pojkar och är längre för de mesta tills de blir runt 15, 16 år och pojkarna växer om flickorna."

"Tack och lov att jag inte alltid kommer att vara kortare en flickorna", mumlade Percy lättat.

**och såg betydligt mer atletisk ut. **

"Självklart ser jag mer atletisk ut en du jag har tränat i lägret i flera år till och med innan dess, det skulle bara vara sorligt annars", fnyser Annabeth.

"Du har tränat innan du kom till lägret?", sa Percy förvånat.

Annabeth blängde bara bistert på Poseidons son och svarade inte.

**Med sin djupa solbränna och lockiga, blonda hår såg hon nästan ut som min föreställning om en kalifornisk flicka, **

Annabeth höjde ett ögonbryn förvånat, Sjögräshjärna kunde se det.  
Hennes dödliga familj bodde i San Francisco, fast det var väldigt länge sen hon bodde eller hälsade på dem.  
Inte för att jag faktiskt vill det, lade Annabeth till i sina tankar.

**men ögonen förstörde det intrycket.  
De var häpnadsväckande grå, som åskmoln, och vackra**

Annabeth stirrade med stora ögon på Percy som rodnade och inte mötte hennes blick.

De andra kamparna kuttrade och retades med dem.

Athena gav Poseidon en iskall blängning som för att säga: _Det här är ditt fel, du idiot!_

**men också skrämmande – blicken var intelligent och skarp, som om hon kallt bedömde hur hon bäst skulle klå upp mig. **

Annabeth rodnade nästan själv, ja hon hade faktiskt tänkt så som boken beskrivde men hon hade också råkat förlora sig i de Percys havsgröna ögon, de var som ett bottenlöst håll, fyllt med känslor… men sen hade hon blivit irriterad på sig själv för att ha tänkt så.

**Hon kastade en blick på minotaurhornet jag höll i och såg mig sedan rakt i ögonen igen.  
Jag fantiserade om att hon skulle säga: "Du dödade en minotaur!" eller "Wow, du är suverän!" eller något i den stilen.**

Grover fnyste till. "Inte en chans att Annabeth kommer säga någonting i den stilen Percy."

"Jag visste det inte då, men jag hade en känsla av att det skulle vara osannolikt."

**I stället sa hon: "Du dräglar när du sover."**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt.

"Bästa meningen någonsin", skrattade Michael.

"Vi borde skriva ner den också", kom Connor överens med den andra kamparen.

**Sedan rusade hon över gräsmattan, med det blonda håret böljande.  
"Alltså", sa jag, ivrig att bytta samtalsämne. "Eh, jobbar ni här, mr Brunner?"  
"Inte mr Brunner", sa den före detta mr Brunner.**

De orden fick vissa att skratta till igen.

"Den före detta mr Brunner", fnös Katie roat. "Percy, Grover hade ju redan presenterat honom som Keiron."

"Eh, jag var trött", svarade Percy lamt.

"Om du var trött då, vad kallar du vad du är nu då?", sa Annabeth med ett alvarligt ansiktsuttryck som möjligt.

Percy kastade henne bara en lekfull blängning som svar.

"**Jag är rädd att det var en pseudonym. Du kan kalla mig Keiron."**

"Varför sa du att Percy kunde kalla dig för Keiron, det är ju ditt namn", sa Jake.

"Ja, Keiron du får det att låta som att Keiron inte är ditt riktiga namn utan att Percy bara kan kalla dig det utan någon särskild orsak."

Varken Jake eller Will fick sitt svar för Castor, som var trött på att bli avbruten hela tiden, läste snabbt vidare.

**Han uttalade det **_**KI-ron.  
**_**"Mr Keiron?" frågade jag.  
"Nej bara Keiron."  
"Okej." Fullständigt förvirrade tittade jag på företrädaren. **

"Jag antar att det är där du säger någonting som retar mr D på ett eller annat sätt", suckade Katie.

"Det stämmer bra det."

"**Och mr D… står det för nåt?"  
Mr D slutade blanda kort. Han såg på mig som om jag just rapat ljudligt.  
"Unge man, namn är kraftfulla saker. Man använder dem inte hur som helst."**

"Nu när jag tänker på det har faktiskt ingen gett en bra förklaring till varför men inte ska använda namnen."

"Det är för att det inte är bra att dra uppmärksamhet till sig av varken monster eller gud. Det slutar för det mesta i problem."

"**Åh. Nej, just det. Ber om ursäkt."**

"Jag var väldigt förvirrad över hela situationen", erkände Percy. "Allt det där var som en mycket konstig dröm."

"Michael", varnade Malcolm. "Jag vill inte höra ett ord från dig om drömmar."

"**Jag måste säga, Percy", insköt Keiron-Brunner,**

Travis flinade roat. "Du kan verkligen inte bestämma dig för vad du ska kalla honom, eller hur?"

"Jag var som sagt väldigt förvirrad över allting."

"Är du fortfarande förvirrad om det."

"Självklart inte, jag vet vad Keiron heter nu."

"**att jag är glad att se dig i livet. Det var länge sen jag gjorde hembesök hos en möjlig lägermedlem. Det skulle ha varit tråkigt om jag slösat med min tid."**

"Det hade det verkligen", mumlade Poseidon överens.

"Ni vet, varför är det egentligen satyer som ska eskorter halvbloden till lägret, jag menar – ledsen Grover – de flesta vet väl ingenting om att slåss mot monster?", funderade Percy.

Alla såg förvånat på honom, de hade aldrig tänkt på det sättet.

"Varför kan inte halvblod eskortera än hit", fortsatte Percy uppmuntrad över det faktum över att ingen sa i mot, han hoppades i alla fall att det var en positiv sak och att de inte bara var mållösa av vrede, " satyer kan söka upp ett halvblod och en läger deltagare kan eskortera en hit för den personen kan säkert försvara sig själv och andra mycket bättre mot monster."

"Det – det är faktiskt en bra idé", sa Annabeth chockat. "På det sättet skulle jag säker fått ett dussin uppdrag redan."

"Jag skriver ner det här", meddelade Malcolm och viftade med ett anteckningsblock där det stod: Idéer till hur vi kan förändra framtiden till det bättre.

"**Hembesök?"  
"Mitt år vid Yancy Academy, för att undervisa dig. Vi har förstås satyrer som håller ögonen öppna i de flesta skolor. Men Grover underrättade mig så fort han träffat dig. Han kände på sig att du var nåt alldeles extra, **

"Se Grover, du är en bra väktare", mumlade Annabeth.

"Tack, Annabeth, men det är inte tillräckligt för att jag ska få mitt sökartillstånd", suckade Grover sorgset.

**så jag bestämde mig för att komma dit. Jag övertalade den andra latinläraren att… ta tjänstledigt."**

Lee höjde ett ögonbryn och såg frågande mot Keiron. "Hur kunde du göra det."

"Eh… det hör inte hit… bara vet han inte kom till någon skada."

Lees ögonbryn hade nästan försvunnit upp bakom hans lugg vid de orden.

**Jag försökte dra mig till minnes början på läsåret.  
Det kändes som om det var länge sen, **

"Du kommer ihåg så långt bakåt i tiden? Jag minns inte ens vad jag åt till middag i går!"

"Jag har ett bra minne", svarade Percy enkelt.

**men jag hade ett vagt minne av en annan latinlärare under första veckan vid Yancy. Sen hade han utan förklaring försvunnit och mr Brunner hade tagit över.**

"Tur det, jag är glad att du var min lärare Keiron." Percy log mot sin mentor.

"Det är därför jag finns kvar här, för att lära nya unga sinnen."

"**Kom ni till Yancy bara för att undervisa mig?" frågade jag.  
Keiron nickade. "Ärligt talat var jag inte så säker på dig till en början. Vi kontaktade din mor och talade om för henne att vi höll ett öga på dig, för den händelse att du var redo för Halvblodslägret. Men du hade fortfarande så mycket kvar att lära. Icke desto mindre tog du dig hit levande, och det är alltid första provet."**

Kamparna jublade.

"Ni vet det är lite tragiskt", sa Percy över ståhejet.

"Självklart är de det Jackson, men det är någonting som är normalt för halvblod", fnös Clarisse.

"Men det kanske inte ska behöva vara så", mumlade Percy lågt.

"**Grover", sa mr D otåligt, "tänker du spela eller ej?"  
"Ja, sir!" Grover darrade när han satte sig på den fjärde stolen, fast jag förstod inte varför han behövde vara rädd för en knubbig liten man i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta.**

"Knubbig liten man i tigerrandig hawaiiskjorta", härmade Dionysos muttrande. "Vänta du bara Petrus Jonatanson…"

"Ehm… Percy Jackson sir."

"Vem då? Driv inte med mig, pojk."

"Bara låt det gå, Percy", muttrade Annabeth. "Mr D gör alltid så och han brukar kalla mig för allt möjligt från Annabell till Elisabeth och tillbaka."

"**Du **_**kan**_** väl spela pinochle?" Mr D såg misstänksamt på mig.  
"Tyvärr inte", sa jag.  
"Sir", tillade han.  
"Sir", upprepade jag. Jag tyckte allt sämre och sämre om lägerföreståndaren.**

Percy undvek mr D blick och gjorde sitt bästa att gömma sig bakom Annabeth utan att det skulle se ut som att han faktiskt gömde sig bakom henne.

"**Nå", sa han till mig, "det är, tillsammans med gladiatorstrider och Pac-Man, **

Conner fnös till av skratt. "Det var en konstig blandning."

"Ny upptågs idé", hostade Travis och bröderna flinade mot varandra.

**ett av det främsta spel som någonsin uppfunnits av människor. Jag förväntar mig att alla **_**civiliserade**_** unga män kan reglerna."**

"Jag är fullständigt civiliserad", protesterade Percy. "Jag har kanske inte vuxit upp i de allra finaste kvarteren men min mamma har lärt mig vett och etikett."

"Jag är säker på att hon gjorde ett bra jobb", sa Poseidon och log mot sin son.

"**Pojken kan säkert lära sig", sa Keiron.  
"Snälla ni", sa jag, "vad är det här för ställe? **

"Det bästa stället i världen!", utropade Michael.

"Instämmer fullständigt."

**Vad gör jag här? **

"Du är här för att rädda mänskligheten", sa Connor viktigt.

"Du och Annabeth måste genast börja bygga den där oförstörbara bunker om ni inte vill eldas upp", fortsatte Travis.

"Fråga inte", suckade Katie när flera stycken öppnade munnen för att fråga ved det handlade om.

**Mr Brun – Keiron – varför tog ni anställning vid Yancy bara för att undervisa mig?"  
Mr D fnös. "Det undrar jag också."**

"Man måste erkänna att mr D är många saker och att lägga till sarkastiska kommentarer under olägliga tider är en av dem", mumlade Beckendorf nästan för sig själv.

"Jag håller med." Silena log blygt mot Hefaistos son.

"Men det skulle nästan inte vara mr D utan att han gjorde det", påpekade Katie och såg förtjust på dottern till Afrodite och sonen till Hefaistos. Alla har kunnat se att de gillade varandra i evigheter nu och de var på tiden att de började vissa det också.

**Lägerföreståndaren delade ut korten. Grover ryckte till varje ett landade i hans hög.  
Keiron log välvilligt mot mig, som han brukade göra under latinlektionerna – som om det inte spelade någon roll vad jag fick för betyg, jag var **_**ändå**_** hans stjärnelev. Han förväntade sig att **_**jag **_**skulle sitta inne med det rätta svaret.**

"Det skulle vara taskigt att döma en person för bara en egenskap, man måste ta hänsyn till alla andra också", sa Annabeth.

"Vis som alltid Visdomsflickan."

"Visdomsflicka?"

"Ja, du kallar ju mig för Sjögräshjärna jag måste ju också få hitta på ett smeknamn för dig", förklarade Percy.

"Ja, det passar åtminstone med min personlighet", sa Annabeth och skickade i väg ett fräckt leende till Percy som grimaserade mot henne.

"**Percy", sa han, "berättade inte din mor någonting för dig?"  
"Hon sa…" Jag mindes hennes sorgsna blick när hon tittade ut över havet. "Hon sa att hon var rädd att skicka mig hit, trots att min pappa hade velat att hon skulle göra det. Hon sa att när jag väl var här, skulle jag förmodligen inte kunna ge mig av. Hon ville hålla mig i närheten av sig."**

Percy såg sorgset ner. Han hatade att hans mamma satte sig själv i sådan fara på grund av honom.  
Om han bara hade handlat annorlunda, då kanske hon haft en chans, hans mamma kanske skulle ha varit här på lägret med honom nu och läst de där böckerna men i stället så är hon fast i helvetet, bokstavligt talat.

"**Typiskt", sa mr D. "Det är så de vanligtvis blir dödade. Unge man, tänker du lägga nåt bud eller inte?"  
"Va?" sa jag.  
Han förklarade otåligt hur man lägger bud i pinochle, och så gjorde jag.  
"Jag är rädd at det finns för mycket att berätta", sa Keiron. "Jag är rädd att för vanliga undervisningsfilm inte förslår."  
"Undervisningsfilm?" frågade jag.**

"Har vi en undervisningsfilm?", utbrast Pollux förvånat.

"Ja, vi har haft en här enda som de började göra filmer", grymtade Dionysos.

"Jag hade ingen aning, visste någon annan om det?" Pollux och hans bror hade bott i hela deras liv i lägret så han visste inte hur de var för alla nya halvblod när de först kom till lägret.

"Javisst, de visar den för alla nya halvblod men ibland så förklarar filmen inte tillräckligt för vissa", förklarade Malcolm.

"**Nej", avgjorde Keiron. "Nå, Percy. Du vet att din vän Grover är satyr. Du vet…"Han pekade på hornet i skokartongen "… att du har dödat en minotaur. Ingen dålig bragd, pojk. **

"Det var både det dummaste och modigaste någon har gjort i år", sa Katie med en fnysning.

"Jag föredrar att tänka på det som modigt", påpekar Percy.

"Nix", Annabeth skakade på sitt huvud, "det går inte att säga att dina handlingar var modiga utan att sätta fram ett dummaste framför det."

Percy sköt ut underläppen och tjurade.

**Vad du kanske inte vet är att mäktiga krafter verkar i ditt liv. Gudarna – de krafter som kallas de grekiska gudarna – är i högsta grad levande."**

"Det känns konstigt att tänka på oss som döda", mumlade Persefone.

"Det känns konstigt att tänka på er som levande också", skrattade Percy.

**Jag stirrade på de övriga runt bordet.  
Jag väntade på att någon skulle skrika "Luring!", men den enda som skrek något var mr D: "Åh, kungligt bröllop. Trick! Trick!" Han räknade skrockande ihop sina poäng.**

"Kungligt Bröllop", fnös Lee. "Jag måste komma ihåg den tills senare."

"Vad sägs som om vi gör en ny lista", föreslog Will. "Där kan det stå alla konstiga och olika uttryck, utrop, och citat."

"Bra idé, den listan kan säkert bli mycket underhållande att se på senare", flinade Chris.

"Nej det kommer den inte", stönade Percy, "jag har en känsla av att ni kommer att få skratta många gånger åt mig."

"Åh, jag vet inte Perce", skrattade Grover, "du har en viss smak för sarkasm i de sämsta av sämsta av tider, jag tror att det kan bli underhållande att läsa om det."

"**Mr D", frågade Grover försiktigt, "kan jag få er cola-burk om ni inte ska äta den?"  
"Va? Ja, ja, ta den då."  
Grover tog en stor tugga av den tomma aluminium-burken och duggade dystert på den.**

"Det måste ha sätt alldeles galet ut för dig Percy", sa Silena med ett roat leende. "Det är ju inte precis vanligt att personer i den dödliga världen börjar tugga på aluminium-burkar helt plötsligt."

"Allt som pågick just du var galet. Jag kände mig lite som Alice när hon gick ner i kaninhålet och kom till Underlandet. Förutom att jag inte skulle ha sett kaninhålet till och börja med utan jag skulle bara ha fallit rakt igenom det utan förvarning."

"**Vänta", sa jag till Keiron. "Vad ni säger är att det finns nåt sånt som Gud."**

Gudarna blängde på boken med raseri i deras blickar. De hatade det faktum att deras folk, de som hade varit så trogna tillbedjare förrått dem så fullständigt.

"**Ja, nåja", sa Keiron. "Gud med stort G är en helt annan sak. Vi ska inte ge oss in på den metafysiska."  
"Metafysiska? Men ni pratade ju just om…"  
"Om gudar, i plural. Vilket betyder mäktiga varelser som kontrollerar naturens kraft och naturens strävande. Olympens odödliga gudar. Det är en obetydligare sak.**

"För en dödlig skulle det inte vara det", mumlade Katie. "I århundrader har de försökt att ta reda på om det finns något som Gud.

"**Obetydligare!"  
"Ja, förvisso. Gudarna vi diskuterade under latinlektionerna."  
"Zeus", sa jag. "Hera. Apollon. Ni menar de gudarna."**

Åskan mullrade.

"Du ska lägga på minne till framtiden att inte säga mitt namn så vårdslöst igen, pojk", morrade Zeus.

"Samma här, men man ska väl inte vänta sig för mycket respekt från din generation", sa Hera irriterat.

"Nja, det är lugn att du säger mitt namn, kusin", sa Apollon med en axelryckning.

**Och nu hördes det igen – fjärran åskmuller en molnfri dag.  
"Unge man", sa mr D, "jag skulle inte vräka mig så nonchalant med de där namnen om jag vore du."**

"Det borde du verkligen inte", muttrade Zeus, "inte om du inte vill bli stekt.

"Du ska inte steka min son", sa Poseidon och blängde på sin bror.

"Jag skulle kunna tänka mig att skona honom om du bara erkände att du stal den!"

"Jag har inte stulit någonting från dig och det har inte heller min son!"

"Jag ska ha tillbaka den senast på sommarsolståndet!", fräste Zeus genom samman bitna tänder.

"Och jag vill höra en ursäkt från dig senast på sommarsolståndet!"

"Vad pratar ni om?", avbröt Percy.

Båda gudarna lugnade ner sig.

"Det är inget Percy, vi pratar inte om det nu", sa Poseidon.

"**Men det är ju bara berättelser", sa jag. "Det är ju myter, för att förklara varför det blixtrar och årstider och sånt. Sånt som folk trodde på innan det fanns någon vetenskap."**

"Vetenskap!", fnyste gudarna.

"Jag måste erkänna att de dödliga har kommit långt i sin teknik", sa Athena, "men de är blinda för de som är rätt framför ögonen på dem!"

"**Vetenskap!" fnös mr D. "Och säg mig då, Perseus Jackson…"  
Jag ryckte till när han sa mitt riktiga namn, som jag inte hade avslöjat för någon.**

"Vi är gudar, vi vet saker som andra inte kan ta reda på bara så där", sa Hermes och himlade ögonen fast det fanns en viss sorg i blicken om man kollade noggrant.

Men varför använder ni inte era krafter och hjälper till med världen då, tänkte Luck irriterat.

"… **vad kommer folk att tycka om din 'vetenskap' om tvåtusen år?" fortsatte mr D. "Mmmm? De kommer att kalla den för primitiva rappakaljan. **

Annabeth grimaserade. "Det är en sorglig men ändå sann tanke."

"Tänk positivt Annabeth", sa Malcolm tröstande, "de kommer att ha kommit längre i sin teknik då och det kommer antagligen finnas en massvis av otrolig fakta som vi knappt skulle kunna drömma om."

Annabeth nickade, det var sant. De vid Athenas bord önskade att de skulle få se den dag sån teknik utvecklades.

**Det är vad de kommer att göra. Åh, jag älskar dödliga – de har absolut inget sinne för perspektiv. De tror att det kommit SÅÅÅ långt. Och har det de, Keiron? Se på den där pojken och säg mig det."**

"När du säger det på det sättet mr D, nej vi har inte kommit så långt", mumlade Will. "Men du tar medvetet fram den dåliga sidan av allting också."

**Jag gillade inte mr D något vidare, men det var någon i hans tonfall när han kallade mig dödlig – som om… han inte gjorde det. Det var tillräckligt för att jag skulle få en klump i halsen, och det var en antydan om varför Grover pliktskyldigt studerade sina kort, tuggade på läskedrycksburken och höll tyst.**

"Ja, du skulle för en gångs skull göra som man säger till dig, Perce", mumlade Grover.

"Det är inte i hans gener", sa Poseidon, något roat. "Havet tycker inte om att tyglas."

"Jag ska komma ihåg det tills nästa gång jag hamnar i trubbel i skola pappa. Jag kan helt enkelt säga: Havet gillar inte att tyglas, ni får skylla det på min pappa som bara råkar vara Poseidon havsguden."

"Jag är säker på att de kommer att förlåta dig på nolltid Percy", fnös Annabeth.

"**Percy", sa Keiron, "du må tro det eller ej, men faktum är att odödlig betyder odödlig. Kan du tänka dig det för ett ögonblick – att aldrig dö? Aldrig tyna bort? At existera, precis som du är, i evigheter?**

"Det låter inte så bra", mumlade Beckendorf, "att alltid existera, det måste bli ett rätt så tråkigt och sorgligt liv."

Många nickade överens medans andra skakade på huvudet, de tyckte att aldrig dö lät rätt så bra faktiskt.

**Jag skulle just av ren impuls svara att det lät som en ganska bra sak, men Keirons tonfall fick mig att tveka.  
"Ni menar, antingen folk trodde på en eller ej? Sa jag.**

Percy rynkade pannan. Han undrade om han själv skulle kunna klara av det.  
Han tyckte nästan, nästan synd om gudarna, men det var någonting som hindrade honom från att känna så.

"**Exakt", instämde Keiron. "Om du var en gud, vad skulle du då tycka om att bli kallad myt – en gammal historia för att förklara varför det blixtrar? **

"De gamla grekerna hade tydligen mer förstånd än oss", muttrade Chris.

"Vi har bättre vapen åtminstone", sa Clarisse. "Det är alltid något."

**Vad skulle du säga, Perseus Jackson, om jag berättade att folk en vacker **_**dig **_**kommer kalla dig för en myt, som uppkom bara för att förklara hur små pojkar kan komma över förlusten av sina mödrar?"**

"Keiron!", flämtade Annabeth innan hon suckade. "Okej jag förstår varför du sa så men det finns smidigare sätt."

"Jag är ledsen Percy", sa Keiron, "men jag hade en teori om att om du blev arg så skulle dina krafter kanske aktivera, du hade redan utvecklats så mycket under en kort tid men ibland så behöver man bara en liten knuff."

Percy nickade, man han hade ändå varit på gränsen att bli arg vid den tid punkt Keiron hade sagt det.

**Mitt hjärta bultade.  
Han försökte få mig arg av någon anledning, men jag tänkte inte låta honom lyckas. Jag sa: "Jag skulle inte tycka om det. Men jag tror inte på gudar."  
"Då är det nog bäst att du börjar göra det", muttrade mr D. "Innan nån av dem bränner dig till aska."  
Grover sa: "Sssnälla ni, sir. Han har just förlorat sin mor. Han är chockad."**

"Tack Grover", sa Percy, "du är en bra vän."

"Det var inget Perce, det är vad vänner är tillför."

"Det säger du inte, jag trodde vänner var till för att man ska rita världsherravälde med och börja skratta ondskefullt vid slumpmässiga tider på dagen."

"Travis!", skällde Katie. "Du förstörde totalt den goda och kamratliga stämningen!"

"**Turligt nog", fräste mr D och spelade ut ett kort.  
"Det är illa nog att jag sitter fast i det här eländiga jobbet. Tänk att behöva arbeta med pojkar som inte ens tror!"  
krökt sig och värt ett glas av luften. Bägaren fyllde sig själv med rödvin.**

"Dionysos…", sa Zeus mörkt.

"Jag vet jag vet, men du är typ några dagar sen att varna mig vet du, o mäktige konung." Det sista sa Dionysos sarkastiskt.

**Jag tappade hakan, men Keiron knappt höjde blicken.  
"Mr D", varnade han, "era restriktioner."  
Mr D såg på vinet och låtsades bli förvånad.  
"Kära nån." Han höjde blicken mot himlen och skrek: "Gammal vana! Ber om ursäkt!"  
Mer åska.**

"Dun dun dun dun! Pianospel i bakgrunden!"

"Connor! Vad i Afrodites afro-krulliga 80-tals frisyr håller du på med?", utbrast Silena.

"Jag försökte bara skaffa lite skräckfull stämning", svarade sonen till Hermes oskyldigt, "och eftersom vi inte har något piano fick jag sjunga solo."

Det enda svar han fick var någonting om: "Galna… hela bunten av… borde ha lämnat er till…. jätte rosa enhörningar… blir min död… hatar fjädrar…"

**Mr D viftade med handen igen, och vinglaset förvandlades till en ny burk cola light. Han suckade olyckligt, öppnade burken och återgick till pokerpartiet.**

"Jag hade nästan glömt var någon stans i boken vi var", erkände Will.

"Jag också, det är verkligen lätt att komma in i bokens handling men lika lätt att bli distraherad."

**Keiron blinkade åt mig. "Mr D förolämpade sin far för ett tag sedan, när han blev förälskade i en skogsnymf som förklarats inte vara tillgänglig."  
"En skogsnymf" upprepade jag, och stirrade fortfarande på burken med cola light som om den kom från yttre rymden.**

"Var någon stans kommer allt det där ifrån egentligen?", frågade Michael nyfiket.

"Det kommer ifrån… eh… jag berättar någon annan gång vi måste komma vidare med boken", sa Zeus besvärat.  
Diskret viskade han till Athena: "Vi måste verkligen prioritera att ta reda på vad allt det kommer ifrån."  
Gudinnan av visdom nickade instämmande och skrev ner det på en lapp.

"**Ja", medgav mr D. "Far älskar att bestraffa mig. Första gången blev det spritförbud. Hemskt! Tio år som var absolut fasansfulla! **

"Mr D, du vet du är ju bara gud över vin inte allt annat alkohol också", påpekade Travis och fick en blängning i gengäld.

**Andra gången – nå, hon var verkligen söt, och jag kunde inte hålla mig borta. Andra gången skickade han mig hit, till Halvblodslägret. Sommarläger för snorvalpar som du. **

"Vi är inga snorvalpar!", skrek kamparna.

Dionysos såg inte intresserad ut. "Säger ni det, jag måste säga att ni åtminstone liknar min föreställning av snorvalpar perfekt. Precis lika irriterande och duma som såna."

Halvbloden blängde på lägerföreståndaren.

'**Var en bättre förebild', sa han. 'Arbeta med ungdomar i stället för att förstöra dem.' **

"Jag tycker att det skulle ha varit ett klokt beslut om det gällde någon annan än Dionysos", mumlade Artemis. "Men givetvis så skulle han bara göra halvblodens vistelse på lägret eländigt."

"Det ligger inte precis i hans natur att vara en snäll och hjälpsam människa", sa Apollon överens. "Zeus jag vet faktiskt inte hur du tänkte den här gången.

Zeus såg bara bistert på sina barn. Allvarlig. Är precis alla i mot honom dessa dagar?

**Ha! Helt orättvist."  
Mr D lät som om han vore sex år, som ett tjurigt barn.**

"Han betedde sig som det också", mumlade bröderna Stoll.

"För en gång skull kan jag fullständigt ärligt säga att jag är överens med er", sa Katie. "Hu. Ser man på. De här böckerna har redan förändrat framtiden på ett sätt."

"**Och…", stammade jag. "Er far är…"  
"Herregud, Keiron", sa mr D, "jag trodde att du hade lärd den här pojken grunderna. Min far är förstås Zeus."**

"Äh, ingen hade ju ingen som precis hade presenterat dig som något annat än mr D till mig", påpekade Percy. "Hur skulle jag kunna veta vem du var?"

"Jag antar att vi försummade vissa delar i vår presentation", svarade Keiron.

**Jag gick igenom namnen på D i grekisk mytologi. Vin. Tigerfäll. Satyrerna som alla verkade arbeta här. Och Grover som kröp ihop, som om mr D var han mäster.**

"Nej", sa Grover bestämt och undvek mr D blick. "Pan är min mäster, men vi satyer är följeslagare till mr D."

"Åh, jaså." Percy hade inte en susning om vad som var skillnaden.

"**Ni är Dionysos", sa jag. "Vinguden."  
Mr D himlade med ögonen. "Vad är det de säger nuförtiden Grover? Säger ungdomarna 'Ja, ba!'''  
"J-ja, mr D."  
"I så fall: 'Ja, ba!', Percy Jackson. Trodde du kanske att jag var Afrodite?"**

"_Det_ är en hemsk tanke", fnyste Travis.

"Usch", mumlade den riktiga Afrodite samtidigt. "Du vet att jag inte har något i mot dig Dionysos, men din klädstil…" gudinnan såg faktiskt ut att rysa.

"**Ni är en gud."  
"Ja, pojk."  
"En gud. Ni."**

Kamparna skrattade åt Percys tröghet och chock. Det var antagligen väldigt förvirrade av allting men hur han sa det var bara för lustigt.

"Percy", mumlade Poseidon. "Det är inte bra att reta en gud så."

"Jag fick reda på det", svarade hans son bistert.

**Han såg stint på mig och hans ögon såg ut att flamma purpurfärgat – en antydan om att denna gnälliga, knubbiga lille man bara röjde den allra minsta del av sin sanna natur för mig. **

Poseidon såg missnöjt på vinguden.

"Det är ingen bra plan att visa ens den minsta del av sin sanna natur", mumlade Athena.

**Jag såg versionen av vinrankor som ströp icke troende till döds, fulla krigare som var sinnessjuka av stridslust, sjömän som skrek när deras händer förvandlades till simfenor och deras ansikten drogs ut till delfinnosar.**

"Det är faktiskt en ganska intressant historia", mumlade Annabeth, "men jag skulle inte vilja uppleva den live."

"Vad var det som hände egentligen?", frågade Percy nyfiket.

Annabeth kastade en blick mot Dionysos som såg ut att undersöka sin cola light läsk och på något sätt lyckades ignorera Poseidons rasande blick.

"Jo det var så här att en gång under mr D många resor tillfånga togs han av sjörövare som misstog honom för en rik ung man. När de försökte att binda mr D så knöt knutarna upp sig själva igen och mr D gjorde då masten och riggen på fartyget till vinrankor och förvandlade vattnet runt om kring dem till vin.  
Sjörövarna som var skräckslagna på denna punkt hoppade i havet av rädsla, men mr D förvandlade då alla till tumlare", avslutade Annabeth sin berättelse. "Eller det är i alla fall den mest kända versionen, som de flesta andra myter har den här berättelsen också andra versioner."

"Wow", var allt Percy lyckades säga.

**Jag visste att om jag pressade mr D, skulle han vissa mig ännu värre saker.  
Han skulle inympa en sjukdom i hjärnan på mig, så att jag fick bära tvångströja i en madrasserad cell i resten av mitt liv.**

"Pappa skulle också kunna ta bort galenskapen från dig Percy", sa Pollux.

"Bra att veta."

"Min käre brorson du skulle väl aldrig behöva ta tillbaka Percys galenskap eftersom att han aldrig skulle bli galen i första hand heller, eller hur?", Poseidon hade ett stenhårt ansiktsuttryck och stirrade på Dionysos.

"Självklart inte Poseidon", kom vinguden frånvarande överens om och såg samtidigt besviket på sin cola light burk.

"**Vill du kanske sätta mig på prov, pojk?" sa han lågmält.  
"Nej. Nej, sir."  
Elden falnade något. Han riktade på nytt uppmärksamheten mot korten. "Jag tror bestämt att jag vinner."**

"Det skulle vara första gången i såna fall", mumlade Annabeth tyst men log svagt när hon tänkte på orsaken.

"Jag trodde väl det", sa Percy lågt den enda som hört Annabeth.

"**Inte riktigt, mr D", sa Keiron. Han lade en rak serie på bordet, räknade ut ställningen, och sa: "Partiet är mitt."  
Jag trodde att mr D skulle förinta Keiron, men han suckade bara genom näsan – som om han var van att bli slagen av latinläraren. **

"Det är han", sa Castor alvarligt.

"Förrädare", muttrade Dionysos till sin son, men med en mindre mängd fientlighet en hur han annars skulle ha sagt det till någon annan.

**Han reste sig upp och Grover följde hans exempel.  
"Jag är trött", sa mr D. "Jag ska nog ta en tupplur innan allsången i kväll. Men först måste vi talas vid Grover – **_**igen**_** – om dina inte alldeles lysande insatser under uppdraget.**

"De kanske inte var lysande", sa Katie modigt, "men de var bra i alla fall."

"Katie, du vet att det inte är sant, jag var till mer besvär än något annat", sa Grover sorgset.

"Grover det är inte sant, både jag och min mamma skulle antagligen ha blivit mos av minotauren om det inte var för dig, det var du som varnade oss om att monstret kom, vi skulle aldrig ha varit på väg till lägret om det inte var för dig", sa Percy bestämt.

Grover log tacksamt mot honom men leendet nåde aldrig riktigt satyrens ögon.  
Percy suckade tyst, de hade en lång väg att gå.

**Svetten lackade i ansiktet på Grover. "J-ja, sir."  
Mr D vände sig mot mig. "Stuga elva, Percy Jackson.  
Och uppför sig ordentligt."  
Han skred in i huset med den olyckliga, likbleka Grover i hälarna.**

Annabeth såg oroligt på Grover.

"Det gick… ähm det gick rätt så bra", svarade satyren på den outtalade frågan.

"Vi behöver inte ha en utvecklad diskussion om det", sa Percy. "Det kommer ändå dyka upp i boken lite senare."

"**Kommer Grover att klara sig?", frågade jag Keiron.  
Keiron nickade, men såg en aning bekymrad ut.  
"Gamle Dionysos är egentligen inte galen. Han avskyr bara sitt jobb. Han har… eh, fått utegångsförbud, skulle man kanske kunna säga. **

"Den termen stämmer rätt så bra", mumlade Malcolm och tänkte på deras lägerföreståndare.

"Rätt så bra", fnös Katie, "den stämmer perfekt in på mr D.

**Och han står inte ut med tanken på att han måste vara här i ett århundrade till innan han får komma tillbaka till Olympen."**

"Olympen rockar, så jag kan förstå den känslan", sa Apollon och tänkte på de gånger han själv hade blivit bannlyst från Olympen av Zeus.

"**Berget Olympos", sa jag. "Menar ni att det verkligen finns ett palats där?"  
"Nåja, nåja – dels har vi berget Olympos i Grekland. Och sen har vi gudarnas hemvist, och det brukade mycket riktigt vara på berget Olympos. Det kallas fortfarande berget Olympos, av respekt för traditioner. Men palatset flyttar på sig, Percy. Precis som gudarna."**

"Det är imponerande att tänka på att et finns en kraft mycket större en allt annat i universum", sa Silena lågt.

"Imponerande!? Den tanken är nog för att jag ska börja rysa", fnös Will och gnuggade sig om armarna som om han frös.

"**Menar ni att den grekiska gudarna är här? I… **_**Amerika**_**?**

"Nej, i Nordpolen", sa Travis sarkastiskt.

"Gudarna förbarma sig över oss", muttrade Athena. "Den dagen vi flyttar till Nordpolen är den dagen jag dansar breakdance i Tartaros."

"Du kan väl skicka en bild", skrattade Poseidon. "Jag måste absolut få se det!"

"**Javisst. Gudarna flyttar med västlandets hjärta."  
"Vad för nåt?"  
"Kom igen nu, Percy. Det vi kallar 'västlandets civilisation'. Tror du att det bara är ett abstrakt begrepp?**

"Jag vet att jag trodde det", sa Michael.

"Jag med, jag hade inte skänkt det en enda tanke innan jag upptäckte att jag var ett halvblod", kom Lee överens.

**Nej, det är en levande kraft. Ett kollektivt medvetande som har brunnit med klar låga i tusentals år.  
Gudarna är en del av det – man kan till och med säga att de är dess källa, eller åtminstone att de är så hårt förbundna med det att de inte kan tyna bort.**

"Och om banden brister?"

"Då "brister" vi också kan man säga."

**Inte om inte hela västerlandets civilisation utplånas. Elden tändes i Grekland. Som du vet - eller det hoppas jag att du gör, eftersom du fick godkänt i mitt ämne – **

"Du var bara tvungen att lägga till det eller hur Keiron", skrattade Malcolm.

"Men varför tändes elden just i Grekland?", frågade Annabeth intresserat.

"Det är nog någonting som alltid kommer att förbli ett mysterium", sa Hestia milt.

**flyttade hjärtat till Rom, och de gjorde gudarna också.  
Visst, de fick andra namn – Zeus hette Jupiter, Afrodite hette Venus, och så vidare. Men det var samma krafter, samma gudar."**

"Men vad hette ni då när ni flyttade vidare?", frågade Katie.

"Vi tog tillbaka våra grekiska namn och skepnader", svarade Artemis. "Det fanns inte ett behov av att förklä sig till andra gudar."

"Ja", fortsatte Apollon, "man kan säga att vår tidsålder slutade där, människorna började bestämma att det tydligen blev bättre om man gick och blev monoteism i stället för polyteism."

Alla gudar i paviljongen hade mörka blickar i deras ansikten och inget halvblod vågade säga någonting mer om saken.

"**Och sen dog de."**

Hermes såg fundersam ut. "Jag är väldigt säker på att jag inte är död", sa han till sist.

"Givetvis är du inte död, du idiot", snäste Artemis.

Hermes ryckte bara på axlarna. "Men tänk om Michael har rätt och Percy bara drömmer, jag ville bara försäkra mig om att jag inte skulle falla död ner eller något liknade."

"**Dog! Nej. Dog västerlandet? De flyttade bara – till Tyskland, till Frankrike, till Spanien ett tag.  
Där elden brann klarast, där bodde gudarna. I England bodde de i flera hundra år.**

"Ni måste verkligen ha sett det mesta då", sa Jake imponerat.

"Man kan tro det", grymtade Hefaistos, "men det brukar alltid dyka upp någonting oväntat då och då."

**Det enda du behöver göra är att titta på arkitekturen.  
Folk glömmer inte gudarna. Överallt där de har härskat de senaste tretusen åren kan man se målningar och statyer som föreställer dem, och avbildningar av dem på de betydelsefullaste byggnaderna.**

Annabeths ögon lyste. Hon hade tillbringat åtskilliga nätter uppe och läst bok efter bok i ett försök att lära sig alla betydelsefulla byggnader i grekisk historia. Det skulle så klart ta många år men att bara att veta den minsta lilla bit var otroligt.

**Och ja, Percy, naturligt viss bor de i USA nu.  
Titta bara på er nationalsymbol – Zeus örn. **

"Jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på det innan", sa Jake. "Men det är rätt så häftigt hur många spår det finns om de grekiska gudarna runt om i världen."

De andra i paviljongen nickade överens med sonen till Hefaistos.

**Titta på statyn av Prometeus i Rockefeller Center,**

"Det var väl Prometeus som stal elden från gudarna och gav den till människorna?", frågade Percy fundersamt.

"Ja", svarade Zeus kort, något missnöjt.

**de grekiska fasaderna på era regeringsbyggnader i Washington. Kan du nämna en enda amerikans stad där olympierna inte finns fullt synliga på massor av platser? **

"Det är faktiskt rätt så häftigt men också knäppt att de dödliga kan vara så totalt omedvetna om det som är rätt framför dem", sa Will.

"Man brukar säga att människor inte har några riktigt såna instinkter, så som djur, monster eller halvblod har. De har liksom tappat det genom historian. De kan så klart det grundläggande: leva, äta, sova, dö… och allt sånt men mer en det… det är tveksamt", funderade Malcolm.

**Antingen man gillar Amerika eller ej – och tro mig, det var många som inte var särskilt förtjusta i Rom heller – så är det just nu flammans hjärta.**

"Det är nästa lite oroväckande att hela vår värld hänger på en låga, tänk om den slocknar?"

"Världen och gudarna skulle försvinna och den värld som vi känner till skulle sluta att existera", svarade Athena lågmält.

Alla blev väldigt tystlåtna.

"Ja, det suger", mumlade Connor tillslut. "Låt oss be att det aldrig händer."

**Det är västvärldens supermakt. Och därför är olympierna här. Och vi är här."**

De i paviljongen jublade.

"Jag älskar Amerika", suckade Katie, "men det kanske beror på att jag aldrig har varit någon annanstans heller."

"Det är mycket möjligt", småskrattade Annabeth.

**Det var för mycket. Särskilt det faktum att **_**jag**_** verkade räknas in i Keirons **_**vi**_**, som om jag vore medlem i någon slags klubb.**

"Humm… vi skulle kunna göra det till en klubb", mumlade Travis.

"Ja, det låter intressant. Men alvarligt, den här boken ger en nästan för många bra idéer, jag vet nästan inte vad jag ska göra med dem."

"**Vem är du Keiron? **

"Keiron råkar bara vara den berömda kentauren Keiron, som egentligen skulle vara en stjärnbild uppe i rymden."

**Vem… vem är jag?"**

"Percy Jackson", sa Percy bestämt, "son till Sally Jackson och havsguden Poseidon.

Poseidon log mot Percy och gav honom en halv kram.

**Keiron log. Han ändrade ställning som om han tänkte resa sig från sin rullstol, men jag visste att det var omöjligt. Han var förlamad från midjan och neråt.  
"Vem är du?", sa han halvt för sig själv. "Nå, det är väl den frågan vi alla vill ha besvarat, eller hur? Men för ögonblicket ska vi skaffa dig en sängplats i stuga elva. **

"Låter bra, jag var uttömd", mumlade Percy. Fast det skulle egentligen behövas två eller tre av Hermes stugor, tänkte han sen, med tanke på hur många ungdomar det finns där.

**Du har nya vänner som du måste träffa. Och gott om tid för lektioner i morgon. **

"Du var bara tvungen att lägga till det inte du Keiron", skrattade Silena.

"Jag lever för att föra kunskapen vidare."

**Dessutom blir det chokladkakor runt lägerelden i kväll, och jag bara älskar choklad."**

"Om det skulle finnas en choklad värld skulle jag vara kung där", suckade Conner drömmande.

"Knappast", sa Travis i pompös ton. "Om det hade funnits en choklad värld skulle jag vara kung där Conner", fortsatte han sen lekfullt, "jag är äldst av oss."

De andra i paviljongen såg intresserat på honom. Det var intressant att Travis erkände vem som var äldst, både bröderna Stoll såg nästan exakt likadana ut så många trodde vid första anblick att de var tvillingar men de var egentligen bara bröder, men ingen av varken Conner eller Travis har gjort någonting åt alla rykten och skvaller.

**Han rest sig upp ur sin rullstol, men det var något märkligt med sättet han gjorde det på. Filten föll av benen, men benen rörde sig inte. Hans midja blev bara längre och längre, höjde sig över bältet.  
Först trodde jag att han bar mycket långa, vita långkalsonger av sammet, **

Lee såg misstroget på Percy. "Vem bär egentligen långa, vita långkalsonger av sammet?"

"Jag vet inte men det såg ut som det."

Alla, som på signal, såg mot Keiron. Hu. Det såg faktiskt lite ut som det. Vem hade anat.

**men han fortsatte att torna upp sig ur rullstolen. Han var längre än någon människa, och jag förstod att långkalsongerna av sammet inte var långkalsonger – de var en del av ett djur, muskler och senor under grov, vit päls. **

"Det verkar som om boken blir mer beskrivande när Percy upptäcker någonting ut över det vanliga", anmärkte Malcolm.

"Jag har också lagt märke till det", sa Annabeth och de båda ignorerade Travis och Conners: Barn till Athena… hum…

**Rullstolen var inte en rullstol – den var någon slags behållare, en enorm låda på hjul, och det måste ha varit magi för det fanns inte någon chans att han skulle få plats i den.**

"Den är faktiskt special gjord av Hekate själv", berättar Keiron.

Det är sorligt, tänkte Luke, hur gudinnan använde sin magi för att hjälpa andra halvblod att komma till lägret när hennes egna inte ens erkänns och får en stuga…

**Ett ben kom ut – långt och knotigt vid knäet, och med stora polerade hovar. Sen ett framben till, därefter länder, och sen var lådan tom; ett metallhölje med ett par konstgjorda, mänskliga ben på.  
Jag stirrade på hästen som just hade tagit sig upp ur rullstolen – en stor, vit hingst. **

"Wow, du hade först ett jätte galet samtal med mr D och Keiron och nu dyker en häst, eh jag menar kentaur upp ur en magisk låda… jag har inga ord", sa Katie.

"Det hade jag inte heller kan jag säga", sa Percy med ett skratt när han tänkte tillbaka på allting.

**Men det var inte en hingst, för där dess hals skulle ha suttit höjde sig min latinlärares överkropp, prydligt ympad på hästens bål.  
"Vilken lättnad", sa kentauren. "Jag har suttit instängd där så länge att manken somnat. Kom nu, Percy Jackson, så ska vi gå och hälsa på de andra lägermedlemmarna." **

"Det var faktiskt ett helt okej slut", sa Castor och stängde boken efter att ha markerat rätt sida.  
"Vem skulle vilja läsa nästa kapitel?"

* * *

AN: För att det här AN:et inte ska bli helt betydelselöst så meddelar jag att jag inte är riktigt säker på när nästa uppdatering kommer, jag har haft som mål att jag ska försöka uppdatera en gång i vecken men nu när skolan börjar igen, tja jag får se hur det bli.  
Det beror faktiskt på hur mycket läxor/prov mina lärare ger ut men jag ska försöka uppdatera innan det hinner gå två veckor i alla fall.  
Men ett plus – det här blev det längsta kapitlet än så länge.

PS. Jag har själv inga åsikter när de gäller religioner, utan jag respekterar vad alla tror eller inte tror på, utan i kapitlet försökte jag bara förmedla vad jag tror att gudarna kunde ha känt när människan i princip övergav den grekiska mytologin.  
Men som sagt jag har inga åsikter om vad andra tror på och menade inte att göra någon upprörd.  
\- Aveline01

**Reviews svar: **

**Lealover1: **Tack så mycket för att du gillade kapitlet så mycket.  
Först hade jag faktiskt ingen aning om hur jag skulle skriva det så jag skrev typ de första två meningarna på papper innan jag gav upp p.g.a. illamående (åkte båt) sen skrev jag resten direkt på datorn och det kom naturligt för mig vad jag skulle skriva.  
Jag försöker att skapa den vänskapen Percy, Annabeth och Grover skulle ha fått i böckerna så jag får se hur det blir med det…  
Och japp jag log också när jag skrev om gudarna, att glömma vilket spel de spelade kändes lite som om det var någonting de kunde göra i den situationen :D  
Humm… Dionysos. Min uppfattning av honom är ungefär desamma som din utav det du beskrivit.  
När jag för första gången läste om honom fick jag ett intryck att han var en något humoristisk karaktär med sin sura och gnälliga attityd.  
Men av slutet av serien visade det ju sig att han hade ett hjärta och var värsta super hjälten.  
Men av gudarna (om man inte räknar med deras krafter, är med i en nykterhets förening, Dionysos = vingud…) så är Dionysos nog en av mina favorit karaktärer. I alla fall i Percy Jackson serien, i den grekiska mytologin tycker jag mest synd om honom för hans barndom… allvarligt Hera var verkligen en b**** ibland… och jag vet inte särskilt mycket om honom efter det…  
Men nu börjar jag babbla så jag avslutar här _: ) _hoppas också vi hörs snart  
/Aveline

**Thalia: **Jag är glad att jag fick dig att le och så är det alltid när man läser någonting man är intresserad av, det tycks ta sluta alldeles för fort _: D  
_Japp det har verkligen sina fördelar att vara ett bara till Poseidon.  
Och får jag fråga vad ditt namn kommer ifrån, jag är en nyfiken person. Alltså om du valde det från Percy Jacksons Thalia eller den grekiska mytologins Thalia (hon var en av de 9 muserna och stod för komedi, i fall du inte viste det – fakta nörd här: ) eller om du valde det namnet av någon annan anledning (kanske är Thalia ditt riktiga namn!), så du måste inte svara på det, det var bara någonting jag passade på att fråga.  
Men hoppas att du gillade kapitlet i alla fall  
\- Aveline


	8. Jag blir högste härskare över toaletten

"Jag vill läsa!" nästan skrek Travis och snodde snabbt till sig boken.

Castor stirrade dumt på sina nu tomma händer, där boken hade varit bara ett litet ögonblick innan.  
Sen kom han ihåg att Travis var son till Hermes, tjuvarnas gud.

"Okej, det här var droppen", sa Katie med en vild blick i sina ögon. "Först ville Connor läsa helt frivilligt och nu vill du också det Travis, var har Olympen tagit väggen?"

"Jag vill läsa för att det här kapitlet för det kan antagligen vara ett av det få som jag kommer att förstå vad som kommer att hända från början", förklarade Travis sakkunnigt.

"Min bror har en poäng", flinade Connor. "Och vi kommer nog alla få ett gott skratt när vi läser det här kapitlet."

Lägerdeltagarna tänkte tillbaka och försökte minnas vad som hade hänt runt den tiden.  
Några drog på mun när de kom ihåg den… tja… ovanliga och underhållande händelsen.

Clarisse såg surt på bröderna Stoll, tyst lovade att de skulle få betala för det här.  
Ingen skrattade åt henne, dotter till den fruktade krigsguden själv.

**Jag blir högste härskare över toaletten**

"Vänta, hur är det möjligt att bli härskare över toaletten?", frågade Michael förvirrat.

"Jag tycker att Percy lyckades med det rätt så bra ändå", mumlade Annabeth och skakade på huvudet.

"Det har antagligen någonting med halvblodets krafter att göra", sa Athena fundersamt.

"Ja, du har rätt Ers nåd", sa Percy, "men skulle ni kunna försöka att låta bli att hänvisa mig till 'halvblodet' jag har faktiskt ett namn."

"Men du är ett halvblod", påpekade Demeter. "Varför skulle vi då inte hänvisa dig till det?"

"För att det är nedlåtande", föreslog Percy, om än något försiktigt med tanke på att gudinnan antagligen skulle kunna spränga honom i luften.

"Ja, ja", mumlade Demeter. "Kan du någonting om jordbruk, pojk", frågade gudinnan plötsligt och byte ämne.

"Mamma!", klagade Persefone. "Inte alla bryr sig om jordbruk."

"Men det borde dem! Utan jordbruk skulle de dödliga ha svultit ihjäl för länge sedan!"

"Och folk säger att jag är ond", muttrade Hades. "Jag har alltid sagt att du, Demeter är den ondskefulla här. Du kan ta bort de dödligas mat. Jag bara styr över de döda, jag dödar dem faktiskt inte."

"De kanske tycker att du är ond på grund av din deprimerande och skrämmande personlighet", fräste Demeter tillbaka. "Om du bara livar upp Erebos lite, släpper in lite solljus då och då, skulle du säkert vara mer populär."

"Sant, sant", mumlade Zeus. "Självklart skulle du aldrig bli lika omtyck som jag, men ändå."

Hades blängde på sin bror och öppnade munnen för att slunga iväg en kvick motreplik men avbröts.

"Hur kan ni egentligen vara släkt med varandra", frågade Will storögt. "Ni är ju total olika."

"Och tack och lov för det", mumlade Artemis och såg på Apollon. "Annars skulle jag väl ha slutat som en babblande, sjungande idiot."

"Jag håller faktiskt med dig, syster. Jag skulle väl annars ha slutat som en tråkig, strikt slaktare", fnös Apollon med en grimas.

"Jag är ingen slaktare, jag är en jägare!"

"Samma sak, du och ditt sällskap dödar alla som ni inte gillar plus alla män."

"Vi jagar och dödar bara monster." En paus. "Och män är omogna, och patetiska."

"Så du erkänner att du dödar dem!"

"Jag erkänner ingenting!"

"Vi är oftast ovänner med varandra", suckade Hermes och svarade på Wills fråga. "Det är egentligen bara det att vi tänker efter en extra gång innan vi dödar, stjäl, eller försöker störta varandra från varandras troner som påminner oss att vi är familj. Om det hade varit någon annan skulle vi inte ha tvekat."

"Det är ju så… betryggande", muttrade Lee och skakade på huvudet så att hans blonda hår blev alldeles rufsigt.

**När jag hade kommit över det faktum att min latinlärare var en häst blev det en trevlig rundvandring, men jag var noga med att inte gå bakom honom.**

"Eh… fanns det någon anledning till det Percy?", frågade Jake förvirrat.

Percy hostade något generat. "Jodå, det fanns en anledning till det, men jag vet bättre nu."

**Jag hade haft i uppgift att samla upp hästspillning på parader några gånger, och tyvärr – jag litade inte på Keirons bakdel lika mycket som jag litade på hans överkropp.**

De i paviljongen skrattade eller rynkade på näsan åt Percys udda tankar.

"Man kan väl undra om Percy kommer vara lika frispråkig under alla böckerna", mumlade Clarisse med ett hånleende. "Förhoppningsvis så kommer hans mun eller tankar sätta honom i trubbel någon gång."

Luke rynkade pannan.  
Han hade inte tänkt på det tills för nu när han hörde Clarisse kommentar.  
De hade fått böckerna för att förändra framtiden. Och den där Nico killen hade nämnt att den sista bokens händelser utspelade sig fem år från där dem är nu… men vad exakt är det dem är tänkt att förändra? Kommer Percy att få reda på allt och kommer det att med vara med i böckerna? Vad kommer att hända med honom själv? Kommer hans ens vara kvar på lägret? Skulle hans planer lyckas?  
"Jag kan inte riskera att alla får reda på mina planer", mumlade Luke tyst för sig själv. "Jag måste komma på ett sätt att förstöra böckerna innan vi har läst klart dem."

**Vi stannade vid volleybollplanen.  
Flera av lägermedlemmarna puffade till varandra med armbågen. **

"Ni är så okänsliga!" utbrast Katie förbannat och blängde på dem andra kamparna. "Ni skulle ha lämnat den stakars ungen ifred! Tänkte ni inte på hur rädda och förvirrade ni kände när ni själva kom till lägret? Det måste ha varit ännu värre för Percy!"

"Tack Katie, men 'den stakars ungen' kan försvara sig själv", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen.

Katie rodnade något. "Ja, men jag anser dig min vän, Percy, och jag gillar inte när andra hackar på mina vänner."

"Ni var inte alls så här positiva till att vara vänner med Pärsky igår om jag minns rätt", insköt Clarisse illvilligt.

Katie såg ilsket på dottern till Ares, Katie hade alltid varit Percys vän enda sen de först jobbade i trädgårdslandet tillsammans, men hon hade så klart varit chockad precis som alla andra när det visat sig att Percy var son till Poseidon, men Katie hoppades att hennes framtids-jag fortfarande skulle vara vän med Percy trotts det.

**En pekade på minotaurhornet jag bar på. **

"Okej, ni börjar bli både fruktansvärt fåniga och irriterande nu", grimaserade Silena.

"Men det _var ju_ faktiskt imponerande att en 12 år gammal pojke kunde slå en minotaur och leva för att berätta om det", påpekade Lee.

"Jag hade inget val", sa Percy, "den hade redan gett sig på mamma, jag kunde inte tillåta att den skulle göra så att Grover också försvann."

"Men om jag inte hade varit där så skulle kanske inte din mamma behövt försvinna överhuvudtaget, Perce", suckade Grover.

"Utan dig skulle jag nog inte ha klarat mig mer en två sekunder mot monstret, Grover. Jag skulle inte ha något kvar att kämpa för."

"Så", sa Connor och drog ut på ordet. "Man kan egentligen säga att om det inte vore för att Grover var där, så skulle du, Percy ha varit död, vi skulle aldrig ha fått de här böckerna och ha fått en chans att förändra framtiden vilket skulle ha inneburit att ännu fler skulle ha kunnat dö. Och…!" Connor gjorde en dramatisk paus. "Vem vet hur resultatet för fånga flaggan skulle ha blivit utan Percy där!"

"Man ser hur jag betyder så mycket för dig", fnös Percy tort.

"Aww… du vet att jag älskar dig också", flinade Connor samtidigt som Travis gjorde kräk ljud bakom honom.

"M-men det kan inte vara jag som skulle kunna vara skillnaden för att det där", sa Grover chockat. Han tycktes ha fastnat att stirra på Connor med ett icke troende ansiktsuttryck.

"Tiden är känslig", sa Apollon med en axelryckning. "Tänk dig att du skulle få möjlighet att åka tillbaka i tiden en dag. Du visste att du skulle få sovmorgon den morgonen men du hade missat det första gången, så… du gick upp en timme senare men du försov dig. Hela ditt schema blir trassligt och du missar bussen till jobbet.  
Din chef hade ett viktigt uppdrag till dig men då var han tvungen att välja en annan.  
Allting blir annorlunda och det kan sluta med att 3 världskriget börjar."

Alla stirrade på solguden.

"Överdriv lite till, kommer du", fnös Artemis sedan.

"Eh... Apollon", sa Hermes sakta, "jag tror att jag missade den delen där från att komma försent till jobbet till att 3 världskriget startar."

De andra i paviljongen nickade instämmande.

"Tja", suckade Athena. "Åtminstone så hade Apollon rätt att tiden är känslig."

**En annan sa: "Det är **_**han**_**."**

"Goda gudarna!", utbrast Annabeth och fick en stark lust att slå sig själv med en kudde i huvudet. "Allt det där är som en dålig film."

Travis började andas med rostiga andetag. "Det är_ han_", sa han med en dramatisk stämma.

Chris slog honom löst på armen. "Travis du idiot, alla vet att Dark Vader aldrig säger så. Han säger: Luke, jag är din far." Chris använde samma rostiga och raspiga röst som sin halvbror hade använt.

"Ni båda har sätt på för mycket Star Wars för att det ska kunna vara nyttigt", mumlade Michael.

Katie ryste. "Låt oss alla från och med nu hålla Star Wars filmerna så långt borta från alla Hermes barn som möjligt, det minsta som vi behöver är att ett gäng ungdomar börjar springa runt med lasersvärd."

"Bra idé", instämde Michael. "Det får bli det första vi gör när vi läst klart boken."

De som var erkända från Hermes stuga stönade besviket.

**De flesta på lägret var äldre än jag. Deras satyrvänner var större än Grover och travade allihop runt i orangefärgade T-tröjor som det stod HALVBLODSLÄGRET på.  
Och de hade bara, raggiga länder.**

"Hur kommer det säg?", undrade Pollux nyfiket.

"Jag är fortfarande inte vuxen ännu, eller ens en tonåring i vårt mått", svarade Grover nedstämt.

"Du växer till dig Grover", försäkrade Annabeth. "Oroa dig inte för det."

**I vanliga fall var jag inte blyg, men deras stirrande besvärade mig – det kändes som om de väntade sig att jag skulle flyga eller något.**

"Vissa förväntade sig faktiskt det", erkände Malcolm. "Eftersom att du besegrade ett så mäktigt monster som minotauren så trodde de flesta att du skulle kunna vara ett barn till en av de tre stora."

"Ja", mumlade Castor. "Då ingår så klart Lord Zeus."

"Snälla gudarna, jag skulle aldrig stå ut att ha honom som min son", mumlade Zeus äcklat.

"Ingen bad om din åsikt heller", snäste Poseidon irriterat.

"Du ser vad jag fick stå ut med att tänka på förut", sa Hades till Zeus och ignorerade havsguden totalt.

"Ska dem börja bråka nu igen?", frågade Persefone uttråkat.

"Verkar som det", suckade Athena.

Gudarna och gudinnorna började göra sig bekväma i de fram-trollade fåtöljerna och sofforna och såg på när De tre stora började argumentera mer och mer uppvärmt.

"Är dem alltid så här?", undrade Percy lågmält och såg på Annabeth.

"Enligt ryktena", svarade hon. "Men jag har alltid trott att de är överdrivna, men tydligen inte."

"Tja, vem orkar egentligen spendera evigheten tillsammans utan att gå varandra på nerverna", sa Will frånvarande.

Så det slutade med att alla i paviljongen minus Zeus, Hades och Poseidon, lutade sig tillbaka och slappnade av.

Vissa började prata lågmält, många från Athenas bord tog fram egna böcker och började läsa dem.  
Andra kampare och gudar tog fram kortspel, och andra typer av småspel.  
Vissa lade sig bara rakt upp och ner och försökte att få lite vila.

"Min Perseus var en mycket bättre människa än vad din Perseus någonsin skulle kunna drömma om att bli!", röt Zeus tvärs över paviljongen till Poseidon.

"Åh, Snälla! Min son kommer att uppnå så mycket mer än vad din Perseus någonsin gjorde!"

"Han kommer aldrig att få chansen till det, sanna mina ord han kommer antagligen vara ett spöke i Underjorden när de här böckerna är klara!", utbrast Hades med en fnysning.

"Min son kommer inte att dö! Inte så länge jag finns här!"

"Och vad skulle du kunna göra? Rädda honom med dina ynkliga vatten krafter?!", insköt Zeus.

"Mina krafter är inte ynkliga, Herr stort-ego!"

"Vem kallar du ett stort ego?!"

"Jag tror att han menade dig, broder", sa Hades med ett dolt flin. "Jag måste säga att jag instämmer helt."

"Ni är bara avundsjuka att jag är kung över gudarna och att ni inte är det!", morrade Zeus och de kunde höra åskan i bakgrunden.

"Det spelar ingen roll för mig, jag är nöjd med att vara kung över havet och Atlantis", sa Poseidon och blängde på Zeus. Det lät som om Poseidon muttrade något liknande som: "Drama Queen."

"Jag kommer åtminstone alltid vara mors favorit", mumlade Hades upproriskt. "Jag är hennes äldsta son trots allt."

"Du är inte hennes favorit, det är jag!", skrek Poseidon och Zeus samtidigt.

"Och runda två är igång", mumlade Artemis slött.

_15 minuter senare:_

"5…", räknade Hermes ner.

"4…", sa Ares och vred förstrött en kniv i hans hand.

"3…", mumlade Afrodite och höll ett pärlhalsband i hennes hand innan hon skakade på huvudet och det försvann.

"2…", muttrade Hefaistos och vred om en radiostyrd bil, en miniatyr så klart.

"Och… 1", avslutade Persefone.

"Så", sa Zeus och rättade till sin kostym. "Ska vi återgå till böckerna."

Halvbloden i paviljongen tappade nästan hakan.

"H-hur kunde ni göra… vet om det?" utbrast Michael förvånat.

"Som någon nämnde så är det svårt att tillbringa evigheten tillsammans utan att bråka, men man lär sig också när bråket har en tendens att ta slut", förklarade Athena.

Travis tog långsamt upp boken igen och såg misstänksamt på gudarna som om han väntade sig att ett nytt argument skulle blossa upp. Men när ingenting hände och alla såg förväntansfullt på honom i hopp att Travis skulle börja läsa igen, så han slog snabbt upp rätt sida och började läsa nästa stycke.

**Jag tittade tillbaka mot huset. Det var mycket större än jag hade trott – fyra våningar högt och himmelsblått med vita gavlar, som en lyxig villa på en semesterort i en kustby. **

"Det har sina fördelar som sagt att vara en gud", sa Apollon.

Percy tänkte något roat och något förvirrat på sina tanker om vad han tänkt om allting, som de snart skulle läsa om. Han förstod bara inte varför gudarna inte kunde hjälpa sina barn mer en vad de gjorde, vilket inte verkade vara så mycket.

**Jag kolade just på vindflöjeln i form av en mässingsörn när något fångade min blick – en skugga i fönstret vid vindsgavel. **

Någon skrek till och alla hoppade förskräckt till i deras platser.

"För gudarnas heliga", flämtade Silena och grepp sig om sitt hjärta. "Skrik vänligen inte så där igen."

De andra halvbloden nickade instämmande. Det var aldrig bra när någon skrek på det sättet, det innebar oftast att ett monster var inblandat.

**Något hade dragit ifrån gardinerna för bara ett ögonblick, och jag fick ett distinkt intryck av att vara övervakad.**

"Vem var det?", frågade Will. "Ett halvblods instinkter brukar stämma, så det var antagligen någon där."

"Ni får tre gissningar", sa Annabeth. "Det här är faktiskt inte alls svårt och alla känner till henne."

"Henne?", mumlade Will fundersamt.

"Ja, henne."

"**Vad finns där uppe?" frågade jag Keiron.  
Jag pekade och hans leende bleknade bort. "Bara vindsvåningen."**

"Nix, du ljög Keiron", halv sjöng Apollon.

"Se, det var det jag sa, du är en babblande, sjungande idiot."

"Vad, jag tycker personligen att världen skulle vara en mycket bättre plats om alla lyssnade och sjöng mer sånger."

De andra vid Apollons bord nickade instämmande och Artemis insåg att varken hennes tvilling bror skulle ge upp eller hans barn.  
Det var nackdelen med att vara omgiven av Apollon och hans mini-Apollons, som Artemis hade börjat att kalla sin tvillings barn i sina tankar.

"**Bor det någon där?"  
"Nej", sa han bestämt. "Inte en levande själ."**

"En lögn i en sanning igen", sa Connor och log. "Det hade jag inte väntat mig att få höra från Keiron innan de här böckerna."

"Det är mycket vi inte förväntade oss att aldrig höra talas om det inte var för de här böckerna, Connor", sa Travis. "Har du skrivit ner allt."

"Japp."

"Vad har ni skrivit ner?", frågade Katie något skrämt och hon såg att hennes känslor avspeglades på hos flera andra lägermedlemmars ansikten.

"Du får se, Kat", skrattade Travis. "Det kommer att bli suveränt."

"På något sätt så tvivlar jag på det", muttrade hon och kvävde ner en suck.

**Jag fick en känsla av att han talade sanning.**

"Det gjorde han nästan", mumlade Grover.

"Hon är faktiskt inte så levande", instämde Annabeth.

**Men jag var också säker på att något hade dragit ifrån gardinerna.  
"Kom Percy", sa Keiron, men nu var det lättsamma tonfallet något ansträngt. "Det finns massor att se."**

"Det gör det verkligen", log Silena. "Halvblodslägret är fantastiskt."

De andra halvbloden kunde bara hålla med om det, de hade sina vänner här, och intressanta och häftiga aktiviteter.  
Det enda negativa var att ingen av dem var här av egen fri vilja, om de hade fått bestämma så skulle de ha varit helt vanliga ungdomar, med en vanlig uppväxt utan att de hela tiden skulle behöva se sig över axeln efter monster.

**Vi gick över jordgubbsfältet, där lägermedlemmar plockade litervis med jordgubbar medan en satyr spelade på en vasspipa.  
Keiron talade om för mig att man i lägret fick en stor skörd som man exporterade till restauranger i New York och till berget Olympos.**

"Varför exporterar ni bara till New York och Olympos?", frågade Percy plötsligt. "Ni skulle få mer pengar om ni exporterade till andra ställen också."

"Vi har funderat på att göra så vid massvis av tillfällen", svarade Keiron. "Men vi beslutade i mot eftersom att det skulle kräva mer arbete och vi vill inte köra slut på oss själva plus att vi inte får dåligt i betalt just nu heller."

"Okej", Percy rykte bara på axlarna.

"Vi har den planen som nöd plan ifall att vi skulle få dåligt med ekonomin", tillade Annabeth.

"**Det är så vi klarar utgifterna", förklarade han. "Och jordgubbarna är väldigt lättodlade och kräver knappt nåt arbete alls."**

"Jag älskar jordgubbar", suckade Katie. "Särskilt när de är så goda och bara tycks smälta i munnen på sommaren."

"Vi älskar också jordgubbar", flinade Travis. "Perfekt ammunition."

Katie blängde surt på honom och Connor. "Jo tack, jag och alla andra från Demeters stuga vet det."

"Vi gör så gott vi kan", skrattade Connor med ett retfullt leende.

**Han sa att mr D hade den effekt på fruktbärande växter. De blev som tokiga när han var i närheten. Det fungerade bäst med vindruvor, men mr D fick inte odla sådana och därför odlade de jordgubbar i stället.**

"Vad odlade ni innan mr D kom till lägret?", frågade Percy intresserat.

"Eh… om jag minns rät så var det lite av varje. Jordgubbar, smultron, blåbär, äpplen och päron bland annat", svarade Annabeth fundersamt och försökte minnas det hon lärt sig om det i sina böcker.

"Men varför slutade ni?"

"Det var för att det blev för mycket arbete", sa Malcolm, "och jordgubbar var det lättast att ta hand om så vi började odla mer av det i stället."

**Jag tittade på satyren som spelade på sin vasspipa.  
Musiken fick rader av insekter att lämna jordgubbslandet åt alla håll, som om de flydde från en brand.**

"Det underlättar något helt otroligt. Tack gudarna för skogsmagi", suckade en son till Demeter lättat.

"Ja, det är bra att vi har satyrer här", mumlade Katie instämmande.

"Skulle det vara möjligt att ett halvblod skulle kunna lära sig skogsmagi?", frågade Castor.

Grover ryste. "Nej, tack Pan att det inte skulle vara möjligt, ni människor skulle väl använda det till att förstöra det sista av naturen. Eh… ah… jag menar, nej det skulle inte kunna vara möjligt."

Flera stycken såg besvikna ut, det skulle ha varit coolt om de kunnat använda sådan typ av magi.

**Jag undrade om Grover kunde åstadkomma den sortens magi med musik. Jag undrade om han fortfarande var i huset och blev utskällde av mr D.**

"Antagligen", muttrade Annabeth förbannat.

"Det var inte så illa", mumlade Grover.

"Det sa du inte förut, om jag nu inte har blivit alldeles galen trots allt", sa Percy och tänkte på det samtal han haft med Grover.

Annabeth spände ögonen i satyrer som svalde nervöst och sakta flyttade bakåt.

"**Grover råkar väl inte alltför illa ut, eller hur?" frågade jag Keiron. "Jag menar… han var en bra beskyddare. Faktiskt."**

"Det är du, jag skulle välja dig som min väktare 100 gånger om, Grover", försäkrade Percy.

Grover suckade bara, han visste att han bara hade varit till besvär i båda hans uppdrag, och de enda uppdrag han haft kan han tillägga.

**Keiron suckade. Han tog av sig tweedkavajen och lade den över sin häst rygg som en sadel.  
"Grover har stora drömmar, Percy. Kanske större en vad som är rimligt. **

"Man kan inte ha förstora drömmar", protesterade Silena.

"Ja, sikta mot trädtopparna och nå stjärnorna, av… eh, jag har faktiskt glömt bort vem som sa det", sa Will och grimaserade.

"Det är i alla fall ett bra ordspråk", sa Annabeth gillande.

"Ja, det är trevligt att höra om några positiva ordspråk, och inte bara negativa", mumlade Lee frånvarande.

**För att nå sitt mål måste han först visa prov på stort mod, genom att lyckas som väktare. Han måste leta rätt på en ny potentiell lägermedlem och föra honom i säkerhet hit till Halvblodslägret."**

"Men det gjorde han ju", utbrast Katie.

"Jag håller med dig Katie", sa Percy, "men vi måste inte ha den här konversionen nu, det kommer ändå komma i boken."

"**Men det **_**gjorde **_**han ju!"  
"Jag må hålla med dig", sa Keiron. "Men det ankommer inte på mig att bedöma. Dionysos och De klövförsedda äldstes råd måste fatta beslutet. **

"Skulle inte Percy kunna få ha varit där och berättat hans version av allting?", sa Jake frågande.

"De klövförsedda äldstes råd är inte som i en vanlig dödligs domstol", muttrade Dionysos irriterat.

"Åh. Ber om ursäkt mr D."

**Jag är rädd att de inte kommer att se det här uppdraget som en framgång. Grover tappade trots allt bort dig i New York.**

"Men det var mitt fel i första hand för att ha sprungit iväg, jag börjar hålla med Jake, jag borde kanske ha fått säga min version av händelsen innan ni dömde Grover", sa Percy.

Dionysos såg intensivt på honom genom smala ögon.

"Dionysos", avbröt Poseidon varnande.

"Jag skulle inte ha gjort någonting", sa vinguden något gnälligt. "Inte mitt fel att Pontus inte kan vara artig till de som är mäktigare än honom."

"Det är Percy Jackson, sir."

"Jaddy, jaddty, jay. Vad som helst." Dionysos öppnade en ny cola burk.  
Percy stirrade på guden. Hur kan man dricka så mycket läsk? Inte konstigt att Dionysos ser ut som han ser ut.

**Och så var det din mors… ah… olyckliga öde. **

"Det var ett minus", mumlade Katie med en grimas.

"Men det ordnade sig i slutet", sa Percy och försökte vara optimistiskt till deras situation.

**Och det faktum att Grover var medvetslös när du släpade honom över gränsen till ägorna. **

"Men de båda klarade sig ju levande", påpekade Annabeth, men med en artig underton.

"Det var antagligen ett av de enda positiva sakerna i det uppdraget", mumlade Athena.

"Jag tycker att satyren inte ska få sitt söker tillstånd tills att han har bevisat sig värdig", sa Zeus med en mörk blick, som oväders moln, i sina ögon. "Han trasslade inte bara till ett uppdrag utan två."

"Tredje gången gillt", föreslog Percy milt.

Travis slog sitt huvud mot boken, andra grimaserade eller suckade tyst.

Zeus tycktes tona upp sig över havsgudens son. "Säger du i mot mig!" vrålade kungen av gudarna.

Percy såg tillbaka på honom något trotsigt. "Ja, i det här fallet gör jag det."

"Broder…", mumlade Poseidon med en varnade ton.

"Förstår du inte Poseidon", avbröt Zeus. "Det var precis därför som vi inte skulle skaffa några fler barn. Perseus är ett utmärkt exempel på det."

"Han är på vår sida", sa Poseidon med stål i blicken.

"Vi diskuterar det här senare vid solståndet", avgjorde Zeus till sist. "Alla av oss ska vara där." Zeus såg även på Hades.

De andra gudarna och gudinnorna bara nickade, det var inte någon idé att säga i mot när Zeus var på det humöret.

**Rådet kan komma att ifrågasätta om detta visar prov på Grovers mod."**

"Grover tog sig till Percy mitt i natten med en minotaur i hälarna", sa Silena tyst.

"Ja, mod handlar inte bara att rusa huvudstupa in i faran. Mod handlar om att man gör det man ska fast man är rädd", sa Annabeth.

"Ibland kan nog även rädsla hjälpa en att inte ta för stora risker och faktiskt tänka efter", nickade Katie eftertryckligt.

"Jag tror nog att ni precis lyckades lovorda Grover men kritisera mig", sa Percy tort.

"Stämmer bra det", skrattade Annabeth.

**Jag ville protestera. Inget av det som hänt var Grovers fel. Jag kände mig dessutom mycket, mycket skuldmedveten.**

"Varför skulle du känna dig skuldmedveten, Percy?", frågade Grover förvånat, han hade förstått vad de andra ville ha sagt förut men han var inte riktigt säker på att han trodde på det.

Percy suckade bara, han var fortfarande skuldmedveten på grund av hans handlingar. "Det kommer nog vara med i boken, Grover."

"Ni två verkar ofta verka skyldiga om allt det som har hänt", Annabeth skakade på hennes huvud. "Ni skulle ändå inte kunna ändra på någonting, bara försöka göra det bästa av situationen."

"Jag antar att du har rätt Visdoms flicka, både jag och Grover är väl något löjliga när det kommer till skuldkänslor", sa Percy, men han kunde inte riktigt uppbåda sig att tro på hans egna ord.

"Och Annabeth", sa Connor med ett flin, "jag tror nog att du hade fel, för först gången under hela den tid som jag känt dig kan jag till lägga."

Annabeth spände ögonen i Hermes son. "Vad hade jag fel på?"

Hans flin blev bredare. "Jag tror att de här böckerna bevisar att man faktiskt kan ändra på de förflutna, de från framtiden lyckade i alla fall med det."

Annabeth gav bara Connor en lekfull blängning till svar.

**Om jag inte hade smitit från Grover på bussterminalen, skulle han kanske inte hamnat i knipa.  
"Han får väl en andra chans, eller hur?"**

Grover grimaserade. Det där hade varit hans andra chans.

"Oroa dig inte Grover, jag ska hjälpa dig så att du kan få en till chans", mumlade Percy tyst.

**Keiron ryckte till. "Jag är rädd att det **_**var**_** Grovers andra chans, Percy. Och rådet var inte särskilt angelägna att ge honom en andra efter vad som hände första gången, för fem år sedan.**

Katie suckade, hon hade bara varit på lägret i fyra år och hon ville verkligen få veta vad som egentligen hade hänt för fem år sedan.  
Särskilt eftersom att boken och även när de kommenterade, tycktes den tidpunkten oftast tas upp.  
Hon kunde se att andra också undrade vad som hänt men alla som skulle kunna ha en aning hade slutna och sorgsna ansiktsuttryck så ingen sa någonting.

**Det ska Olympen veta att jag rådde honom att vänta längre innan han försökte igen. Han är fortfarande så lite för sin ålder…"**

"Det är någonting som jag aldrig har förstått", sa Michael. "Hur kommer det sig att satyrer mognar långsammare en människor."

"Det är det ingen som vet", svarade Grover med ett nervöst bräk. "Det är som att fråga varför trädd blir fullvuxna långsammare en människor eller varför Cykloper ser så vuxna ut trots att de bara kan vara barn. Det bara är så, helt enkelt."

Lägermedlemmarna nickade fundersamt, satyren hade en poäng.  
Det verkade som att vissa av världens mysterier skulle få fortsätta som mysterier.  
Visst, dödliga forskare hade så klart kommit på egna teorier och bevisade det med sin 'vetenskap', men de mesta som de kom fram till var egentligen helt fel.

"**Hur gammal är han?"  
"Tjugoåtta."  
"Va? Och han går i sjätte klass?"**

"Det är en konstig och något hemsk tanke", muttrade Chris.

"Tja, man måste åtminstone bli en expert på alla prov och läxor och det som lärare går igenom", sa Silena och tänkte på hur bra betyg man måste kunna få då.

"Nej", sa en annan satyr, Carter. "Det är inte alls så, studieplaner ändras då och då, och det blir mycket svårare att hänga med, plus vi måste försöka att hålla utkik efter ett nytt halvblod som vi kan föra säkert till lägret."

De andra satyrerna nickade och grimaserade åt den sorgliga sanningen i hans ord.

"Ni vet, nu när jag tänker efter", sa Silena långsamt, "det låter inte alls lika till talande nu."

"**Satyrer mognar bara hälften så fort som människor, Percy. Grover har varit en mellanstadieelev de senaste sex åren."**

"Usch." det var inte något som de flesta halvgudar skulle önska sig.

"Det låter rätt så hemskt, men man får väl också massvis av erfarenheter", sa Annabeth och försökte föreställa sig det.  
"Man får träffa nya personer, se nya platser." Hon suckade drömmande. Så länge hon kunde minnas sedan hon kom till lägret har hon alltid velat gå på ett uppdrag, hon hoppades på att de här böckerna inte skulle förstöra hennes chanser.

"Det är det enda positiva med det", sa Grover och avbröt Annabeths tankar.

"**Det är ju hemskt."  
"Sannerligen", sa Keiron. "Hur som helst är Grover långsam i utvecklingen även med satyrmått mätt, och ännu inte särskilt duktig i skogsmagi. **

"Men det måste ju inte betyda att man inte kan vara till nytta eller inte vara lika bra som någon annan människa, eh, satyr", sa Lee.

"Lee har rätt", mumlade Percy. "Det måste inte betyda att du är mindre duktigt på något sett, Grover."

"Tack, hörni", sa Grover, något generat om allt ståhej.

**Tyvärr var han ivrig att uppfylla sin dröm. Nu kanske han slår in på en annan bana…"**

"Det är inte rättvist", insköt Michael. "Ni borde vägleda och hjälpa honom. Inte förbjuda Grover att följa sina drömmar."

"Det är så det har varit i årtusende, unge man", sa Dionysos med ett hånfullt ton fall. "Ni kan inte förvänta er att vi ska ändra våra sätt över en natt."

"Men det skulle vara trevligt", muttrade Percy.

"Vad sa du pojk?" Dionysos ögon hade en farlig glans i dem.

"Jag sa inget, men du kanske börjar höra röster", föreslog Percy enkelt. "Säkert på att du mår alldeles bra idag mr D?"

Vinguden blängde på Percy och började muttra någonting.

"Dionysos!" utbrast Poseidon. "Du ska inte förvandla min son till en delfin!"

"Jag skulle inte göra det", sa Dionysos surt. "Bara kanske lite, men han förtjänar det."

"En delfin är åtminstone en havsvarelse", suckade Poseidon bara.

"Pappa!" utropade Percy, han föredrog allt att vara en människa framförallt.

"**Det är inte rättvist", sa jag. "Vad hände första gången? Var det verkligen så illa?"**

"Det var mer en bara illa", muttrade Grover och undvek mr Zeus blick.

"Ja, det såg rätt så illa ut", erkände Annabeth. "Men det var inte bara ditt fel, Grover!" tillade hon när hon såg alla blickar.  
"Det var lika mycket vårt, vi skulle ha stannat och hjälpt Thalia", sa Annabeth sen tystare.

"Det var mitt fel, jag skulle inte ha övergivit henne, eller gått vilse."

"Det kunde ha hänt vem som helst, Grover, och det var hennes eget val. Hennes tid var väl helt enkelt ute."

**Keiron vände snabbt bort blicken. "Nu fortsätter vi, va?"  
Men jag var inte riktigt redo att låta saken bero. Något hade hänt med mig när Keiron talade om mammas **_**öde**_**, som om han avsiktligt hade låtit bli att säga **_**död**_**.**

"Åh, jag trodde att du först menade att inte släppa det som hade hänt för fem års sen", sa Will förvånat.

"Jag ville inte släppa det heller, men jag hade påverkats mest av det Keiron sa om mamma", svarade Percy.

"Det var väldigt bra observerat", sa Athena lugnt. "Det är inte alla som skulle lagt märke till det som du, än kanske det finns hopp."

"Hopp om vad", frågade Percy visdomens gudinna trött.

"Du får se." Var det kryptiska svaret.

**Början till en idé – en liten eld av hopp – började ta form i mitt huvud.**

Hestia gav Percy en förtjust blick när han nämnde elden. Det var i hemmet och härden som hoppet låg.  
Det var därför som gudinnan inte kunde ge upp hoppet för att hennes familj skulle komma över sina rivaliteter och agg, så att de skulle börja behandla varandra som familj igen.  
Hon skulle personligen gå och tacka ödesgudinnorna senare om de genom böckerna skulle bli sams igen. Det var de minsta hon skulle kunna göra, trotts allt.

"**Keiron", sa jag, "om Olympens gudar och allt det där är verkligt…"**

"Jag har inte känt mig särskilt viktig hittills, och jag börjar tvivla på att jag kommer att vara någonting mer än _bara _en gud, för Percy", mumlade Hermes roat.

Nämnda pojke rodnade generat. "Förlåt, men jag var distraherad då."

"Så det var då du kom på det!", utbrast Grover. "Alvarligt, jag fasar för vad som kommer hända i framtiden och du fortsätter att tänka så."

"Men jag kunde ju inte bara ge upp att tro att mamma klarade sig på något sätt. Visst jag kanske råkade göra det för några timmar, men hela dagen idag, ända från i går kväll faktiskt, har varit riktigt stressiga och förvirrade", svarade Percy och grimaserade.

Grover nickade försåtligt, att allting just nu var stressigt och förvirrande var känslor som han kunde instämma med.

"Ni vet, har ni någonsin tänkt på att eftersom att gudarna existerar, kan de vara möjligt att andra varelser också gör det?", frågade Lee fundersamt. "Typ som vampyrer eller häxor."

"Nej, vi skulle veta om det, då", svarade Artemis.

"Men de dödliga vet ju inte om att ni existerar, kan inte det betyda att sådana varelser faktiskt finns med att de är dolda för oss?" undrade Will.

"Jag är en allseende gud här", fnös Apollon. "Jag vet allt. Jag ser allt. Det existerar inte något sånt. Även om det skulle ha varit häftigt", tillade han.

"Nej, det skulle ha inneburit mer arbete för mig och mina jägare om vi skulle bli tvungna att jaga fantasi varelser också", muttrade Artemis och blängde på sin bror.

"**Ja, pojk?"  
"Betyder det att Underjorden också är verklig då?"**

"Tyvärr", muttrade Demeter bistert.

"Mamma! Vad har jag sagt om att säga sånt!"

"Men Persefone, du måste erkänna att det är otroligt deprimerande och skrämmande där."

"Ja, jag vet att det inte är de trevligaste stället att tillbringa tid vid", suckade Persefone till Demeters triumferande ansiktsuttryck och Hades bedrövliga.  
"Men jag älskar personen som jag till bringar tiden med, och jag skulle inte bytta det för alla pengar i världen." och med dem orden kysste gudinnan sin man pensionerat och ignorerade hennes mamma bittra blick.

"Inte för att du har ont om pengar, kärlek", skrockade Hades mörkt när de drog sig tillbaka. "Underjorden, och i en förläggning jag, har överflödigt med pengar och andra rikedomar."

"Vet ni", sa Travis oskyldigt. "På något sett tvivlar jag på att vi kommer att ha en endaste tråkig stund under de närmaste veckorna."

"Ja, men är de en bra eller dålig sak?", mumlade Katie.

"I gudarnas gudomliga sken, det är en bra sak", sa han bestämt. "Massvis av upptåg och äventyr. Och glöm inte upptåg."

"Det skulle nog vara svårt att glömma med dig och din bror här, Travis", fnös Katie.

**Kierons uppsyn mörknade.  
"Ja, pojk." Han gjorde en paus, som om han valde sina ord med omsorg. "Det finns en plats där andarna hamnar efter döden. Men för stunden… tills vi vet mer… skulle jag vilja råda dig att inte tänka mer på den saken."**

"Och givetvis lyssnade du inte, Perce", mumlade Grover och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan lyssna", protesterade Percy. "När jag vill", tillade han.

"Ja, just det", skrattade satyren. "Vilket betyder att du sällan lyssnar."

Percy himlade bara med ögonen och knuffade löst till sin bästa vän på axeln.

"**Vad menar ni med det – 'tills vi vet mer'?"  
"Kom, Percy, så tar vi en titt på skogen."**

Connor brast i skratt. "Alvarligt! Det måste vara en av de sämsta ursäkter jag någonsin har hört!"

"Till och med jag kan säga att den inte var bra", mumlade Katie.

"Men skogen är intressant", påpekade Silena. "Kanske inte den plats som jag vill tillbringa så mycket tid vid, men den har sina förtjänster."

"Massor av plats till att öva bågskytt", sa Michael.

"Med det är därför som vi har en bågskyttebana, varför är skogen så bra för den aktiviteten?"

"Man kan hänga upp mål i träden och om man ber ett barn till en vind gud så kan den personen göra så att de blåser i trädets grenar så att målen blir rörliga och det blir mer av en utmaning då", svarade Lee tyst.

Lägermedlemmarna var mer än väl medvetna om att det inte bara fanns barn till de Olympiska gudarna här på lägret utan också till de mindre gudarna, men eftersom att de inte hade egna stugor fick dem bo i Hermes stuga och kamparna var inte riktigt säkra om de Olympiska gudarna visste om att de fanns barn till de mindre gudarna här på lägret eller inte.  
Inte ens Hades trots att han var bror till Zeus och Poseidon och herre över de döda och underjorden hade ens en egen stuga här på lägret.

**När vi kom närmare insåg jag hur stor skogen var. Den täckte minst en fjärdedel av dalen och träden var så höga och stammarna så tjocka att man kunde föreställa sig att ingen hade varit där sedan indianerna.**

"De grekiska gudarna fanns innan indianerna, Sjögräshjärna", sa Annabeth roat.

"Men hur länge har egentligen gudarna funnits i Amerika då?", frågade Percy osäkert.

Alla såg automatiskt på gudarna.

"Några århundrader skulle jag gissa", sa Hefaistos och viftade ointresserat med sin hand, som om han viftade bort en särskilt irriterande fluga.

"Då var antagligen indianerna här innan gudarna", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

**Keiron sa: "Skogarna är välförsedda, om du vill prova på din tur, men var beväpnad."  
"Varförsedda med vad?" frågade jag. "Beväpnad med vad?"**

"En trästicka, träskalle", sa Clarisse och himlade med ögonen. "Nej, så klart ska du vara beväpnad med svärd, spjut och sköld, idiot."

"Men det skulle vara lustigt om Percy kom springande med en trästicka i handen redo för strid", log Connor.

"Vi måste se till att de blir sant också", mumlade Travis lågmält till sin lillebror.  
De båda log nu.

Percy såg försiktigt mot bröderna Stoll, han gillade inte alls blicken de hade i deras ögon.

"**Du får se. Vi leker fånga flaggan på fredag kväll."  
"Jag **_**älskar **_**fånga flaggan."**

"Vi också", sa alla kampare i kors.

"Ja, den leken är bara bäst", flinade Will.

"Man får skada varandra utan att hamna i trubbel", sa en av Ares söner.

"Man får använda sig av strategier på ett smart och utvecklande sätt", sa Malcolm.

"Sammanfattat", sa Annabeth och smålog, "den leken hjälper oss att utveckla både våra sinnen och våra muskler."

"**Har du svärd och sköld?" frågade Keiron.**

"Sa ju att vi skulle ha det."

"Ingen sa i mot dig heller, Clarisse", muttrade Katie.

Clarisse blängde på den andra flickan, irriterad.

"**Svärd och sköld…"  
"Nej", sa Keiron. "Det har du förstås inte. Jag tror att storlek fem skulle passa. Jag ska besöka vapenförrådet senare."  
Jag ville fråga vad för slags sommarläger som hade ett vapenförråd, **

"Den bästa typen", sa Michael.

"Den farliga typen", föreslog Silena.

"Den spännande typen…"

"Ja, ja, vi fattar", avbröt Travis. "Kan jag läsa vidare nu?"

**men det fanns så mycket annat att tänka på och rundturen fortsatte.  
Vi tittade på bågskyttebanan, **

Apollons barn plus guden själv jublade.

"Jag älskar bågskytte", suckade Michael.

"Jag också", kom Lee överens. "Så länge jag inte behöver lära Percy hur man gör."

"Det hände bara en gång!", utropade Percy generat.

"Vad hände bara en gång?", frågade Katie nyfiket.

Percy suckade, men i en helt annan ton än Michael hade använt. "Om inte boken nämner det så ska jag berätta vad som hände", lovade han.

**kanotsjön, **

Ett strålande leende lyste upp Percys drag. Att paddla kanot var det första som han var riktigt bra på i lägret, det hade antagligen att göra med att han var son till Poseidon, tänkte han.

Nämnda gud log också, glad att Percy såg så mycket gladare ut nu än vad han hade gjort för en minut sen.

**häststallarna (som Keiron inte verkade gilla något vidare), **

Silena log mjukt och hennes syskon blev också gladare att höra om de magnifika varelserna.

"Varför skulle du inte vara så förtjust i hästar, Keiron?", frågade Silena. "Jag menar, och inget illa menat, men du är tekniskt sett en halv häst själv."

Keiron log mot den unga kamparen. Eller tja, ung jämfört med honom.

"Det är en fråga som inte passar sig här, jag kanske berättar det en annan gång."

**kastspjutbanan, **

Clarisse log mentalt, men var noga med att ingenting skulle vissa på hennes ansikte förutom en uttryckslös mask.  
Men hon hade alltid föredragit spjut framför svärd och med tanke på blickarna hennes halvsyskon hade tyckte de flesta likadant.

**amfiteatern, där man sjöng allsång, **

Alla i lägret såg uppskattat på boken nu, de älskade sina stunder i amfiteatern, där de kunde slappna av och vara med sina vänner och familj.

**och arenan där Keiron sa att de hade svärd- och spjutstrider**

Både Athenas och Ares barn nickade gillande, det här kan nog vara en av de enda sakerna de var överens om, arenan var en perfekt konstruktion av en gammaldags grekiskt arena, helt passande för att öva sina stridsfärdigheter och utveckla sina strategier i.

"**Svärd- och spjutstider?"  
"Utmaningar mellan stugorna och allt det där", förklarade han. "Inte till döds. I vanliga fall. Javisst ja – så har vi mässen.**

Alla såg icke troende på boken.

"Wow. Bara wow", sa Connor och applåderade långsamt.

"Jag antar att det inte var de mest betryggande orden jag har sagt", grimaserade Keiron.

"Det är en underdrift", mumlade Katie roat.

"Men det har väl inte varit något dödsfall de senaste tio åren eller så ?", frågade Silena något ängsligt.

"Nej då", försäkrade Keiron snabbt. "Det var länge sen någon dog."

**Keiron pekade på en utomhuspaviljong omgivna av grekiska pelare, på en kulle där man hade utsikt över havet. Där fanns ett dussin picknickbord i sten. Inget tak. Inga väggar.  
"Vad gör ni när det regnar?" frågade jag.**

"Det kan inte regn här", sa Pollux långsamt och såg på Percy med ett udda ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag visste inte det då", sa Percy med en svag rodnad, han hatade att vara den nya killen hela tiden.

"Ni förhäxade det!" utropade Michael. "Bara för det slår jag vad om att de kommer att börja regna här antingen i böckerna eller i verkligheten.

Lägerdeltagarna stönade.  
Det lät verkligen som om det faktiskt skulle kunna hända.

**Keiron såg på mig som om jag blivit lite konstig.**

"Många såg så på dig förut, eller nu också egentligen när jag tänker efter", funderade Annabeth.

"Inte mitt fel att ni inte förstår min underbara logit", sa Percy och fnyste.

"Jaså", hånade Annabeth med en svag antydan till ett leende i hennes röst. "Din så kallade 'underbara logik' innebär för det mesta att någonting kommer att börja gå på tok, eller att alla behöver gå och se en hjärnskrynklare efteråt, på grund av all förvirring din logik skulle innehålla. "

"Annabeth har en poäng, Perce", mumlade Grover och log.

Percy gjorde det mogna och räckte ut tungan åt dem när han inte kom på ett bra svar. Inte för att dem skulle få veta det.

"**Vi måste väl ändå äta, eller hur?"  
Jag beslöt mig för att låta saken bero.**

"Bra idé", sa Grover lättat.

"Nej, jag tycker att det var synd", sa Connor besviket. "Dina svar, teorier, och argument är underhållande."

"Jag säger bara vad jag tycker", svarade Percy enkelt.

**Tillslut visade han mig stugorna.**

Gudarna och gudinnorna lutade sig intresserat fram, de undrade vad Perseus hade tänkt om deras stugor.

**Det var tolv stycken, inbäddade i skogen vid sjön.  
De låg i ett U, med två stycken längst ner och fem i rad längst varje sida, och de var utan tvivel de konstigaste byggnaderna jag någonsin hade sett.**

Gudarna såg ganska förbluffade och häpna ut.

"Vad menar du med det?", frågade Afrodite förvirrat.

"Eh, du måste erkänna att de ser rätt så, ah… annorlunda ut jämfört med de vanliga byggnaderna i New York", sa Percy svagt, gudinnan var förödande vacker.

**Med undantag för det faktum att var och en hade ett stort mässingsnummer ovanför dörren (udda på vänster, jämna på höger) så var de inte det minsta lika.**

"Som vi har fått bevisat idag, så är ju inte precis gudarna heller det", sa Lee tort.

"Det är sant", nickade Silena.

"Men det är inte vi heller", påpekade Will.

"Vid gudarnas högklackade skor, tack så mycket för det!" utbrast Katie lättat och såg mot Travis och Connor.

"Katie, jag tror att du sa fel", mumlade Silena roat. "Är det inte vid _gudinnornas_ högklackade skor?"

"Nej", svarade Katie och tog fram en kamera som hon hade haft i sin ficka. Hon var lättad att den inte hade blivit förstörd när hon hade varit med i vattenkriget innan. Hon hade varit smart nog att lägga kameran ifrån sig innan.

"Se här", sa Demeters dotter med ett flin. "Jag har bild bevis."

Silena lutade sig nyfiket framåt och stirrade på bilderna och var inte riktigt säker på vad det var som hon såg innan hennes hjärna bearbetade det och hon brast ner i skratt.

"H-hur är d-det här möjligt", flämtade hon fram och ignorerade de förvirrade blickarna hon fick. "Hur kunde du ha tagit det här bilderna?"

"Det var inte jag som tog dem", svarade Katie, "någon lånade min kamera och tog de här bilderna och glömde sen att radera dem."

"Just det", sa Artemis och log. "Jag tillkallade bara en kamera och den dök upp. Jag kunde inte låta bli att ta några bilder av min kära bror och Hermes i den situationen."

Apollon och Hermes stirrade i fasa på varandra. Inte hade väl Artemis sett dem den där gången när…

"Playback är en bitch", sa Artemis med ett katt-likt leende. Gudinnan påminde om en särskilt belåten katt som hade fångat en mus.

"Vänta lite", sa Lee, "ni menar inte…"

"Jo, det är exakt vad vi menar", sa Artemis, Katie och Silena samtidigt.

"Jag har alltid sagt att kvinnor är skrämmande", rös Castor.

**Nummer nio hade skorstenen som en liten fabrik.**

De från Hefaistos stuga log mot varandra.

"Vår far är smedens och eldens gud, så det är bara logiskt att vår stuga liknar en liten fabrik", sa Beckendorf med en axelryckning.

**Nummer fyra växte två tomatrankor längst väggarna och den hade tak av gräs.**

"Det var ett tak av choklad förut", informerade Travis och avbröt sig själv.

"Ja, förra månaden, den här månaden och…"

"Ja, ja, Connor, Travis, vi fattar", muttrade Katie surt.

"Vår stuga är faktiskt väldigt fin om inte de där två dårarna hela tiden spelar spratt mot oss och vår stuga", sa Liljan Dalian, dotter till Demeter.

De andra barnen till Demeter nickade överens och blängde på de två upptågsmakarna.

Demeter sköt Hermes en arg blick som han bestämt undvek.

**Sjuan verkade vara gjord av massivt guld, som blänkte så mycket i solskenet att den nästan var omöjlig att titta på.**

De från Apollons stuga såg förvånade ut, samtidigt som alla andra kampare nickade helt överens med boken.

"Den är väl inte alls omöjlig att titta på, eller?", frågade Will förvånat.

"Grabben, man får nästan solsting bara av att se åt det hållet", fnös Chris.

"Lady Artemis stuga lyser nästan lika stark på natten", informerade Lee. Han förstod inte riktigt vad de andra lägermedlemmarna pratade om, för honom var Apollons stuga inte alls nästan omöjlig att se på, men Artemis stuga där i mot… men det var en annan sak.  
Men visst Apollons stuga lyste starkare än de andra stugorna men de var väl bara de som inte hade så mycket belysning, antog Lee.

**De vette alla mot ett gemensamt område som var ungefär lika stort som en fotbollsplan och där det fanns grekiska statyer, fontäner, blomrabatter och ett par basketkorgar (vilket var mer i min smak).**

"Det är bra att vi har lite mer moderna saker här också", sa Quinton Kian, son till Ares, förvånad att han kom överens med havsgudens son, samma person som hans halvsyster Clarisse hade klagat så mycket på enda sen Percy först kom till lägret.

**Mitt ute på fältet låg en väldig, stenomgärdad eldplats. Trots att det var en varm eftermiddag, pyrde det i härden. **

"Det pyrder alltid i härden", sa Annabeth.

"Vi vet inte riktigt varför", sa Katie fundersamt.

"Men vi tror att det har med att göra att härden symboliserar hemmet och familjen", informerade Silena.

**En flicka runt nio år skötte elden och rörde i glödkolen med en käpp.**

"Det var du Ers nåd Hestia!" utbrast Percy. "Jag visste att jag hade sett sig förut någonstans."

Lägermedlemmarna såg förbluffade ut. De hade varit i närheten av en gudinna under hela deras lägertid? Och de hade suttit bredvid henne under allsångerna. Lady Hestia. En gudinna. Bara, wow.

Det var vad de flesta lyckades tänka i deras chockade tillstånd.

Hestia log ett mjukt leende.  
"Det är trevligt att tillbringa tid här på lägret, allt har en så trevlig stämning här. Och ja, era teorier stämmer", sa gudinnan av härden och nickade åt Annabeth, Katie och Silena.

Percy kände sig under tiden skyldig, med tanke på de andra lägerdeltagarnas miner så hade ingen av dem haft en aning om att en gudinna var på lägret, de verkade, liksom han, inte ha hälsat på henne eller erkänt henne på något annat sätt heller.  
Från och med nu skulle han hälsa på Hestia varje morgon bestämde han, under förutsättningar att hon var kvar på lägret då.

**De båda stugorna i fältets ena ände, nummer ett och två, såg ut som hans-och-hennes-mausoleer – stora, vita marmorkuber med pelare framför. **

Här kommer det, tänkte Poseidon och Hades.

**Stuga ett var den största och mest skymmande av de tolv. **

"Givetvis", muttrade Hades.

"Vad? Jag är kungen över gudarna. Jag borde ha den största stugan", sa Zeus.

Hades tänkte inte hedra Zeus med ett svar utan himlade bara med ögonen åt sin egensinniga bror.

**Dess putsade bronsdörrar skimrade som ett hologram, så att det från olika vinklar såg ut som om blixtar slog ut över dem.**

"Det är faktiskt rätt så häftigt", mumlade Katie.

"Och skickligt byggt", sa Annabeth tyst. Hon hade ingen lust att komma i mellan gudarnas argument.

Percy som hade hört dem båda nickade överens, det hade sett häftigt ut, men han kände inget särskilt samband med stuga ett som han hade gjort med stuga tre.

**Stuga två var behagfullare på något sätt, med smalare pelare med girlanger av granatäpplen och blommor. I väggarna var bilder föreställande påfåglar uthuggna.**

"Hur kommer det säg att Heras stuga har sitt heliga djur på sig men att de andra stugorna inte har deras?", frågade Silena.

"Alla stugor är unika och liksom gudarna så kanske det inte är tänkt att de ska likna varandra", föreslog Michael.

"Ni vet, en gång i tiden kom vi faktiskt överens hyfsat bra", sa Hestia.

"Det måste ha varit länge sen då, eftersom att det inte ens nämns i mytologin", mumlade Katie, något sorgset. Det skulle ha vart trevligt att leva på den tiden och inte hela tiden behöva oroa sig om att uppröra någon gud eller gudinna som var en "rival" till ens gud-förälder.

Hestia nickade sorgset. Det var alltför länge sen hennes familj hade betet sig som en familj.

"**Zeus och Hera?" gissade jag.  
"Korrekt", sa Keiron.  
"Deras stugor ser… tomma ut."**

"Tack gudarna för det", muttrade Hera. "Det minsta vi behöver är mer av Zeus barn.

Zeus suckade, det var i stunder som dessa som han undrade varför han hade gift sig med henne.

"**Flera av stugorna är tomma. Det stämmer. Ingen bor någonsin i ettan eller tvåan."**

"För brukade det bo fler i ettan", sa Persefone. "Men det stämmer att ingen någonsin bor i tvåan."

"Det är för att Hera är äktenskapets gudinna, va? Hon kan inte vara otrogen", sa Connor.

"Jag kan, men jag kommer aldrig att sjunka så lågt", fnös Hera.

Japp, Zeus undrade definitivt varför han gifte sig med henne.

**Okej. Så varje stuga hade sin egen gud, som en maskot. Tolv stugor för de olympiska gudarna. Men varför stod vissa tomma?**

"För eden", mumlade Annabeth tyst innan hon fortsatte i högre röst: "Vissa gudinnor är jungfrur och har svurit att aldrig ha barn."

"Vet det nu, Visdoms flicka."

"Jag är dotter till Athena. Det är nästan mitt jobb att informera om sådant trots allt."

**Jag stannade framför första stugan till vänster – nummer tre.**

Poseidon såg intresserad ut. Det var otroligt att Percy hade stannat just framför hans stuga. Poseidon undrade om hans son hade redan du känt et samband med havet.

**Den var inte stor och ståtlig som stuga ett, utan avlång och låg och massiv. **  
**Ytterväggarna bestod av skrovlig, grå sten i vilket snäckor och korallbitar var inbäddade, som om stenplattorna huggits direkt ur havsbotten.**

"Har väggarna det?", frågade Percy nyfiket.

"Det är faktiskt sant", sa Poseidon och log.

**Jag kikade in genom de öppna dörren och Keiron sa: "Det där ska du nog låta bli."**

"Du skulle ha låtit honom gå in, Keiron", mumlade Poseidon.

"Jag ville inte ta den risken om det visade sig att Percy till exempel var son till Zeus", erkände kentauren.

Havsguden nickade, men han var ändå besviken.

**Innan han hunnit dra ut mig kände jag doften av salt där inne; det luktade som vinden på Montaukstranden.**

"Det är olika för alla mina söner och döttrar", sa Poseidon, han kunde förstå varför det luktade som vinden vid Montaukstranden för Percy, den stranden var speciell för han och hans mamma.

Percy såg intresserad ut. "Verkligen? Det är häftigt."

Det skulle vara fascinerande att ta reda på vad alla stugor egentligen är uppbyggda av, tänkte Annabeth, vissa material måste vara årtusende gamla.

**Inomhus lyste väggarna som pärlemor.  
Där fanns sex tomma våningssängar, med sidenlakanen uppvikta så att det bara var att lägga sig i dem. Men det syntes inga tecken på att någon någonsin hade bott där.**

Poseidon log sorgset. Ibland både hatade och älskade han eden som alla De tre stora hade tagit.  
Han hade alltid gillat barn, så det var sorgligt att han inte skulle få ha några halvblods barn mer, men han ville inte att Olympos skulle förstöras eller att ett av hans barn skulle ha bördan av profetian på sina axlar.

**Det kändes så dystert och ödsligt därinne att jag blev lättat när Keiron lade handen på min axel och sa: "Kom nu, Percy."**

Det var nästan ett säkert tecken att Percy var son till Poseidon vid den tidpunkten, tänkte Keiron, för det mesta så brukade ett halvblod vissa några små, eller större tecken på vilken gud som var deras förälder, antingen medvetet eller omedvetet.

**De flesta av de övriga stugorna var överfulla av lägermedlemmar.**

De från Hermes stuga lutade sig framåt mot boken, var det nu de skulle nämnas?

"Inte alla stugor var överfulla, Percy", sa Katie, "vissa har mer medlemmar än andra, men alla är inte överfulla."

"Jag såg det innan", sa Percy, "men de som jag såg just vid den exakta tidpunkten var faktiskt det."

Katie nickade, som boken hade beskrivit hade Percy redan gått förbi, eller lagt märke till innan, var de stugor som inte var överfulla av halvblod.

**Nummer fem var klarröd – med illa målad, som om färgen stänkts på väggarna ur hinkar och med nävarna. **

"De gjorde vi", mumlade Quinton. "Eller tja, inte _vi _men de från någon generation före oss gjorde det."

"Det är liksom hela poängen att den inte ska vara fint och perfekt målad", muttrade Clarisse och grimaserade.

"Menar du, skitunge, att min stuga inte är bra?", frågade Ares och blängde på Percy. "Jag kanske borde förvandla dig till en prärievarg och kör över dig med min Harley för din fräckhet.

Percy kände sig arg och ville försvara sig själv, men när han såg in i krigsguden ögon, eller var som han trodde var Ares ögon, det var svårt att se eftersom att han bar solglasögon, det var som att se in i en brinnande eld, en brinnande eld som man såg på långt avstånd dock. Percy förstod att det inte var någon idé att kasta ett utbrott (på ett moget sätt så klart) utan krigsguden skulle njuta av det och antagligen göra verklighet av sitt hot. Inte för att det skulle kunna gå med Poseidon här, tänkte Percy sen.

"Ares och alla andra", sa Poseidon med en suck, "ni ska inte förvandla min son till någonting alls, och ni ska inte köra över, mosa, bränna, steka, dränka, köra galen, eller döda honom på något annat sätt. Förstått?"

"Ja", kom de genast från vissa medans andra såg besvikna ut men nickade deras avtal. För nu.

"Ge upp andan, läggas till sin sista vila, krepera, somna in, gå hädan, kila om hörnet, utandas sin sista suck… eh, finns det mer?", frågade Apollon efter sin långa lista.

"Apollon, jag tror att Poseidon menade mer att vi inte skulle _mörda_ hans son", sa Artemis och kämpade mot lusten att himla med ögonen. "Inte att Perseus bara skulle falla död ner."

"Skulle ni inte kunna försöka att inte prata om min död så där?" frågade Percy tort.

"Ledsen lillkusin." Det kom från Apollon. Artemis rynkade på näsan men sa ingenting.

**Taket var kantat av taggtråd. Ett uppstoppat vildsvinshuvud hängde ovanför dörröppningen, och det såg ut att följa mig med blicken.**

"Jag antar att vildsvinet har med mytologin att göra?"

"Ja, fader förklädde sig till ett vildsvin en gång för att mörda en man", svarade Riley Willow, dotter till Ares.

"I den dödliga världen skulle antagligen någon börja skrika i panik nu efter att ha hört det", mumlade Lee roat.

"Vi är ju inte precis normala", fnös Michael.

**Därinne såg jag ett gäng ungdomar som såg elaka ut, både pojkar och flickor.  
De bröt arm och grälade med varandra till dånande rockmusik.**

"Du säger det som om det är någonting ovanligt", muttrade Riley.

"Det är inte den syn som jag brukar, eller rättare sagt _brukade _se dagligen", sa Percy och satte extra kraft bakom hans ord.

**Den mest högljudda var en flicka på kanske tretton, fjorton. Hon bar en XXXL Halvblodsläger-t-shirt och kamouflagejacka. **

"Jag är inte alls så stor!" exploderade Clarisse.

"Men du kände igen din egen beskrivning", sa Percy fräckt.

"Du lilla…!" Dottern till Ares var så arg att hon inte ens kunde slutföra meningen. Hur vågade han föremjuka henne inför alla på lägret inklusive hennes far!

"Och där är den Percy som vi alla känner och älskar", sa Grover, innan han förskräckt bräkte till när han fick syn på Clarisse dödliga blängning.

**Jag stod bara utanför dörröppningen i någon sekund, men hon fick genast syn på mig och hånlog ondskefullt.**

"Så klart skulle du dra till dig Clarisse uppmärksamhet redan då", suckade Annabeth.

"Ni vet", sa Samantha Madison, dotter till Afrodite och som hittills inte sagt något, "som uttrycket säger: Kärlek börjar _alltid _med bråk."

Både Percy och Clarisse såg helt förskräckta ut. De stirrade bara rakt fram innan de stirrade på varandra, ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga.

"Det är omöjligt!", stammade de fram.

"Vi skulle aldrig…"

"Jag skulle heller dräpa mig själv än att vara ihop med den där!"

"Det skulle aldrig hända!"

"Det skulle vara motbjudande!"

"Jag skulle heller mötta hundra minotaurer i stället för att date henne!"

"Okej, okej", skrattade Samantha. "Jag skojade bara. Det var ett skämt! Allvarligt."

"Skämta aldrig om det där om du inte helt vill förstöra mitt förstånd", bad Percy svagt. Han ryste av ens tanken på att vara i ett förhållande med Clarisse. Det skulle sluta i katastrof. Han bara visste det.

**Hon påminde mig om Nancy Bobofit, men den här tjejen var större och såg tuffare ut och hade långt stripigt, brunt hår i stället för rött.**

Clarisse var milt förolämpad. Hon var inte ett dugg lik Nancy Bobofit! Men efter att Samantha skämtat om henne och Percy i ett förhållande… det var svårt att föreställa sig någonting värre. Men hon var tvungen att säga någonting om inte hennes pappa skulle börja tro att hon var en mess, så hon sa: "Givetvis så är jag tuffare en den dödliga flickan. Jag är förolämpad att jämföras med henne." Inte helt en lögn, tänkte Clarisse.

"Alla får dåliga beskrivningar, Clarisse", sa Riley enkelt. För någon från någon annan stuga skulle det kanske ha låtit som om hon inte brydde sig, men alla från Ares stuga visste att så inte var fallet.

**Jag fortsatte, och försökte hålla mig på avstånd från Keirons hovar.  
"Vi har inte sett några andra kentaurer", påpekade jag.**

"Partyponnys!", skrek Apollon och Hermes glatt.

Alla stirrade förvånat på dem. Vissa, liksom Artemis, hade miner som tydligt skvallrade om att dem trodde att de två gudarna hade blivit galna.

Zeus stönade när han kom på vad hans söner menade. "Värsta familjesemestern någonsin."

"Jag förstår inte ens varför du tvingar oss med på sånt", grimaserade Athena. "Den semestern blev en katastrof. Precis som alla andra."

"Men den i Schweiz var väl inte så illa, eller?

Apollon log inte längre. "Den blev också en katastrof. Alla klagade på att jag smälte snön, men det blev ju mycket varmare då. Alvarligt, ni var inte nöjda när det var kallt och ni blev inte heller nöjda när jag gjorde det varmare."

"Det kan ju ha berott på att det var en skidsemester, det blev ingen skidsemester efter det kan jag bara säga", muttrade Hera.

Lägermedlemmarna såg förbluffat på gudarna.  
Gudarna, de som styrde över världen, deras föräldrar och släktingar, som ständigt bråkade och var i strid mot varandra, på en _skidsemester_? Kamparna hade _väldigt _svårt att föreställa sig _det_.

"**Nej", sa Keiron sorgset. "Jag är rädd att mina fränder är ett vilt och barbariskt folk. Du kan stöta på dem i vildmarken eller vid stora sportgalor. Men du kommer inte att se några här."**

"Tur det", sa Demeter överens med Keiron. "De är alldeles barbariska. Ingen etik alls."

"**Och när du sa att du hette Keiron, betyder det att du verkligen är…"  
Han log. "**_**Den**_** Keiron? Från mytologin? Herakles lärare **

Artemis rynkade pannan när Keiron nämnde Herakles, hennes stakars löjtnant Zoë, män var avskyvärda varelser.

**och allt det där? Ja, Percy, det är jag."**

Lägerdeltagarna jublade. De älskade att ha Keiron på lägret. Han var en fantastisk lärare, alltid hjälpsam och tålmodig. De trodde inte att de skulle överleva med bara mr D här.

"**Men… borde inte du vara död?"**

Zeus höjde båda ögonbrynen. "Borde han?"

"Jag kan personligen berätta att hans namn inte finns med på Thanatos lista över personer som borde vara döda med inte är det", sa Hades.

**Keiron hejdade sig, som om frågan förbryllade honom. "Jag vet ärligt talat inte om jag **_**borde**_** det. Sanningen är den att jag inte **_**kan**_** dö.**

"Det klarnar inte upp saken Keiron", sa Will.

"Han kommer att förklara mer ingående snart Will", mumlade Travis och läste ett par rader i förväg.

**Du förstår, för eoner sedan uppfyllde gudarna en önskan jag hade. Jag kunde fortsätta med det arbetet jag älskade. Jag kunde fortsätta att undervisa hjältar så länge mänskligheten behöver mig. **

"Vi kommer alltid att behöva dig Keiron", log Annabeth.

"Tack kära du, jag hoppas att det är sant", sa Keiron och log tillbaka, "men alla måste dö någon gång."

"Kan inte gudarna göra dig till en gud?" frågade Percy.

"En kentaur som en gud", fnittrade Connor innan han fick en armbåge i revbenet, artighet av Katie.

"Aj! Varför gjorde du så, kvinna?"

"Vissa Keiron lite mer respekt. Och kalla mig inte kvinna!"

"Okej, jösses, förlåt. Till både dig och Keiron antar jag."

Katie nickade tillfredsställt.

"Men du måste erkänna Kat, att en gud till häst är lite lustigt."

Dottern till Demeter suckade bara. "Du är hopplös, vet du det Connor. Hopplös."

**Den önskan gav mig mycket… och jag fick ge upp mycket. Men jag är fortfarande här, så jag kan bara anta att jag fortfarande behövs."  
Jag tänkte på att vara lärare i tretusen år. Det skulle inte ha hamnat på min tio-i-topp-lista över sådant jag önskade mig i livet.**

Flera andra mumlade överens.

"Åh, kom igen, det låter ju trevligt", sa Malcolm och himlade med ögonen. "Man hjälper andra personer och för ens kunskap vidare."

De andra från Athenas bord nickade.

"Jag har alltid sagt att det är barn till Athena som är alldeles galna här", mumlade Travis. Han skulle villa kunna läsa vidare utan att bli avbruten hela tiden, men om du inte kan gå i mot dem, gå med dem i stället.

"Nej", sa Connor med en fnysning, "du har alltid tänkt det, men du har aldrig sagt det. Du har varit alltför rädd att dra till dig deras vrede."

"Jag? Rädd?", utropade Travis. "Knappast."

"Inte?", frågade Annabeth sött innan hon spände ögonen i sonen till Hermes.

"Ni är absolut skrämmande ärade president! Vänligen förinta mig inte!"

Annabeth nickade nådigt. "Okej. Jag ska låta det glida, men bara för att du kallad mig ärade president."

Travis andades ut av lättnad.

"**Blir det aldrig tråkigt?"**

"Nej", Persefone skakade på huvudet. "Odödligheten brukar aldrig vara tråkig."

Lägermedlemmarna ville att gudinnan skulle utveckla det, men hon sa ingenting mer och de suckade besviket.

"**Nej, nej", sa han. "Fruktansvärt deprimerande ibland, men aldrig tråkigt."  
"Varför blir det deprimerande då?"  
Keiron hade börjat höra dåligt igen.**

Några småskrattade åt det.

"Han är ju rätt så gammal", sa en liten sjuårig flicka, dotter till Athena, logiskt.

"Det stämmer sötnos." Silena log ljust, skratt dansade i hennes ögon.

"**Åh, titta", sa han. "Annabeth väntar på oss."**

"Keiron du måste vara diskretare när du vill ändra samtals ämnen", mumlade Connor roat.

"Ja, man blir nästan förvirrad av alla ändringar."

"Men det skulle ha blivit underhållande om folk gick runt och uppträdde så en hel dag", sa Travis med ett flin.

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa förut: man skulle bli förvirrad av alla samtalsändringar."

"Nej du sa inte exakt så, du sa…"

"Jag vet vad jag sa, du behöver inte upprepa det Connor."

"Okej", sa han enkelt. "Läs vidare Travis, Annabeth kommer tydligen dyka upp i boken nu igen."

"Vänta, va? Du släpper det bara så där… åh nej, ni två kommer väl faktiskt inte gå runt och ändra samtalsämnen hela tiden nu, eller hur?"

"Vi får se", sa Travis avfärdande. "Connor, jag hörde att det blir glass till lägerelden i kväll, tror du att det stämmer."

"Jag vet inte broder, kanske, kanske inte. Det är ett av de stora mysterierna i världen. Det tillsammans varför alla smurfar är just blåa…"

Silena stönade. "Kat, jag tror att du på allvar just förhäxade det."

"Jag vet", grimaserade Katie.

**Den blonda flicka jag hade träffat vid Stora huset satt och läste en bok framför den sista stugan till vänster – nummer elva.**

De från stuga elva jublade. Äntligen kom dem med.

"Perce, jag hade ju redan presenterat Annabeth för dig", påpekade Grover, "men du hänvisar henne fortfarande som den blonda flickan."

"Jag vet, men det är antagligen bara nu i början."

**När vi kom fram till henne synade hon mig kritiskt från topp till tå, som om han fortfarande tänkte på hur mycket jag dreglade.**

"Om du mår bättre av att veta det, så tänkte jag faktiskt inte då på hur mycket du dreglade, som jag kan tilläga, var äckligt mycket."

Percy rodnade generat. "Var du tvungen att lägga till det där sista?"

"Självklart, Sjögräshjärna. Nöjet var helt på min sida."

**Jag försökte se vad hon läste, men förstod inte titeln. Jag trodde att det berodde på min dyslexi.**

"Om vi känner Annabeth rätt, så står det antagligen på kinesiska eller nåt", sa Connor.

"Eller så är det en arkitekturbok."

**Sedan insåg jag att den inte ens var på engelska. Bokstäverna såg ut som rena grekiskan. Bokstavligt talat, alltså.**

"Trevlig ordlek", sa Apollon och log. "Vänta. Jag känner att en haiku är på väg…"

"Nej!", avbröt Artemis snabbt. "Jag är säker på att om du över huvud taget är med i böckerna så kommer ditt framtids-jag säga nog med haikuer till er båda."

"Åh. Jag antar att du har rätt då syster."

Alla andra gudar såg lättade ut och gav Artemis tacksamma blickar.

**Det fanns bilder av tempel och statyer och av olika sorters pelare, som i en arkitekturbok.**

"Jag hade rätt", jublade Travis.

"Ingen tvivlade på dina ord", sa Chris och skakade på huvudet.

"**Annabeth", sa Keiron, "jag har en bågskyttelektion vid tolvtiden. Kan du ta hand om Percy nu?"  
"Ja, sir."  
"Stuga elva", talade Keiron om för mig och slog ut med handen mot dörröppningen. "Känn dig som hemma."**

Percy log mjukt. Stuga elva, eller hela lägret hade på kort tid blivit som hans hem.

Annabeth såg Percys leende och sa: "Jag vet, lägret är otroligt och det blir som ens hem efter bara en kort tid."

Percy såg förvånad ut. "Hur visste du…?"

"Som jag sa förut, de flesta på lägret har gått igenom allt det här, minus några nära-döden-upplevelser, men lägret blir som ens hem när resten av världen inte vill ha en."

Det är något sorgligt, tänkte Percy, men det är bra att lägret finns. Sen tänkte han tillbaka på Annabeths ord. Jag skulle inte vara jag om jag inte gick igenom några nära-döden-upplevelser, tänkte han med ett snett leende.

**Av alla stugorna var nummer elva mest lik en stuga på ett gammalt vanligt sommarläger, med betoning på **_**gammalt**_**.**

Hermes höjde ett ögonbryn. "Gammalt?"

Percy hostade något. "Jo, eh, jag tänkte… eh…"

"Det är något slitet pappa", avbröt Connor, "men det är rätt så många som bor där, så det har blivit så genom åren."

"Uhum. Jaså." Hermes rynkade pannan. Det var inte rättvist att hans barn skulle leva under sådana förhållanden. Men vad kunde gudarna göra? Det hade varit på samma sätt i eoner. Det skulle inte bara ändra sig under en natt.

**Trösken var nednött, den bruna färgen flagnade. **

"Det kan vi fixa någon dag", sa Connor optimistiskt när han såg alla blickar, särskilt blicken från hans pappa.

"Ja", insköt Travis, "så fort vi läst klart alla böcker."

"**Ovanför dörröppningen hängde en av de där läkarsymbolerna – en bevingad stav som det slingrade ormar runt. Vad kallades de… kaducéer.**

"Flera sjukvårdsorganisationer har av misstag valt kaducéer som sin symbol när det egentligen är guden Asklepios eskulapstav som symboliserar läkarvård", informerade Chris.

"Ja, det är något irriterande att förväxlas med honom", muttrade Hermes.

"Det är inget fel med Asklepios", sa Apollon. "Han är faktiskt riktigt trevlig."

"Jag vet det, men det är fortfarande irriterande att blandas ihop med honom, han kunde väl ha hittat på en annorlunda sorts stav. Och inte en som liknar min."

**Därinne var det fullpackat med folk, både pojkar och flickor; de var många fler än våningssängarna.**

"Men var sover ni då?", frågade Demeter förvirrat.

"Många delar på en säng", förklarade Luke. "Och vi försöker lägga ut filtar på golvet som liggunderlag och sover i sovsäckar."

De från de andra stugorna gav dem från Hermes stuga medlidsamma blickar. De flesta av dem hade själva bott där en gång i tiden. De kunde minnas lättnaden när deras odödliga förälder hade fastställt dem. De tyckte synd om dem barn till de mindre gudarna som aldrig skulle kunna få en egen stuga. Ett eget hem att kalla deras eget.

**De låg sovsäckar över hela golvet. Det såg ut som en gymnastiksal där Röda korset hade inrättat ett evakueringscenter.**

Hermes suckade tyst. Varför kunde de inte bara bygga till extra stugor? Det handlade ju om deras egna barn. De förtjänade bättre en det som de hade nu.

De från Hermes stuga nickade överens med boken. Stugan påminde faktiskt om ett evakueringscenter.

**Keiron gick inte in. Dörröppningen var för låg för honom.  
Men när lägermedlemmarna fick se honom reste de sig alla upp och bugade respektfullt.**

"Självklart. Keiron är lika mycket vår läger föreståndare som mr D", sa Jocelyn Hamilton, dotter till Hermes.

"Nästan mer egentligen", muttrade Lee tyst, noga med att inte dra till sig mr D uppmärksamhet.

"**Nå, då så", sa Keiron. "Lycka till, Percy. Vi ses vid middagen."  
Han galopperade bort mot bågskyttebanan.**

Connor började bli otålig nu. "Kommer vi med nu då?"

"Inte ännu Connor", svarade Travis. "Men snart."

**Jag stod i dörröppningen och tittade på tjejerna och killarna. De bugade inte längre. De stirrade på mig, bedömde mig. Det hade jag varit med om i många skolor.**

"De flesta halvblod har", muttrade Katie.

"Sant, sant", instämde Silena.

"**Nå?" manade Annabeth på mig. "Gå in."  
Så naturligtvis snubblade jag när jag gick in genom dörröppningen och gjorde bort mig totalt.**

Det hördes några sprida skratt när Travis läste det.

Percy rodnade generat. "I vanliga fall är jag faktiskt inte så klumpig, ska ni veta."

"Nej, jag tror att det är jag som är klumpigast här", skrattade Jefferson Wallin, son till Hypnos, eller lägermedlemmarna trodde i alla fall att han var det eftersom att han hade en vana att falla i sömn i de mest konstiga situationer. På grund av hans odödliga far så somnade han jämt och ofta snubblade runt i lägret i en sorts dvala.  
Det var ett mirakel att han hade kunnat vara vaken under hela läsningen egentligen.

"Ingen kan slå din klumpighet", instämde Chris med sin stugkamrat. De var inte bröder men de levde under samma tak och behandlade varandra som såna.

**Det hördes några fnissningar men ingen sa något.**

"Det var rätt så obehagligt faktiskt", muttrade Percy.

"Ledsen." Connor kliade sig fåraktigt i bakhuvudet. "Vi tänkte inte på det då."

**Annabeth kungjorde: "Percy Jackson – det här är stuga elva."  
"Reguljär eller ej fastställd?" frågade någon.**

"Jag är sårade", flämtade Travis dramatiskt och satte händerna mot sitt hjärta som om han var döende, boken slog i marken med en smäll. "Hur kunde du bara kalla mig för _någon_!"

"Du idiot." Katie skakade på huvudet. "Percy kunde inte ha vetat vem du var då, ni presenterade er inte. Och ta upp boken innan den börjar samla damm och blir oläslig", tillade hon.

"Den kan inte börja samla damm på den korta stunden", påpekade Castor.

"Detaljer, detaljer." Katie viftade avfärdande med handen.

**Jag visst inte vad jag skulle säga, men Annabeth sa: "Ej fastställd."  
Alla stönade.**

Gudarna såg tyst på boken. Varför tyckte alla att det var en så dålig sak? De skulle fastställa sina barn någon gång när de hade tid. Antagligen. Troligtvis. Förhoppningsvis.

**En kille som var lite äldre än resten tog några steg framåt. "Såja, såja. Det är därför vi är här. Välkommen, Percy. Du kan få platsen på golvet där borta."**

Hermes lutade sig förväntansfullt framåt. Om hans instinkter var rätt så var det hans son Luke som sa så. Hans stolthet och glädje. Men också hans sorg.

"Du sov på golvet", sa Poseidon kritiskt.

"Det var bara under en kort period", svarade Percy enkelt.

"Men du, och alla andra borde inte ha behövt att sova på golven till och börja med", mumlade Poseidon, det här var en sak som gudarna måste ta upp i nästa möte.

**Killen var runt nitton och såg ganska cool ut.**

Luke höjde båda ögonbrynen. "Du tycker att jag ser cool ut?"

"Jo, ah, jag antar det eftersom att boken beskriver det så", sa Percy svagt och kämpade för att inte rodna av sin förlägenhet.

"Du ser definitivt cool ut, Luke", sa Silena bestämt och log mot dem.

**Han var lång och muskulös, med kortsnaggat, rödblont hår och ett vänligt leende. Han bar orangefärgad, ärmlös tröja och ett läderhalsband med fem olikfärgade lerpärlor.**

Lägerdeltagarna log och tänkte tillbaka på deras egna läderhalsband och somrarna på lägret.

"Gode gudarna!" utbrast Connor och Travis samtidigt. "Det kan inte vara sant!"

"Vad?" Alla såg tveksamma och rädda ut för vad det skulle bli för svar.

"Luke är den första som har fått en bra beskrivning", förklarade dem.

"Det stämmer faktiskt inte", avbröt Annabeth.

"Vem har mer fått det då?"

"Sally Jackson fick en bra beskrivning, men hon hade bara en sorglig livshistoria, men det är inte samma sak."

"Just det", sa Connor, "jag hade faktiskt glömt bort det."

"Ja", instämde Will, "de här böckerna är verkligen intensiva och vi har knappt börjat att läsa."

**Det enda oroande i hans uppenbarelse var ett stort, vitt ärr som löpte från en punkt under högra ögat ner till käken, som ett gammalt knivsår.**

Luke kämpade för att håla borta ett bistert ansiktsuttryck när alla såg på honom med medlidande i sina ögon. Det var knappast som om han bad om det.

"Och där försvann hans goda beskrivning", sa Travis tyst. "Ledsen bro."

"Det gör ingenting", suckade Luke och tog på sig ett tappert uttryck. "Jag har vant mig vid det för länge sen."

Annabeth gav honom en enarmad kram och lutade huvudet mot Lukes axel.

Luke hade förändrats så mycket det senaste åren, tänkte hon, kanske, bara kanske, så kan dem här böckerna hjälpa honom.

"**Det här är Luke", sa Annabeth, och hennes tonfall blev annorlunda på något sätt. Jag kastade en blick på henne och kunde ha svurit på att hon rodnade.**

Annabeth for upp med ett ryck. "Jackson!" skrek hon och rodnade ursinnigt. Hon vågade inte titta på Luke för att se hans min.

"Det är inte mitt fel", protesterade Percy, "det är bara hur jag ser det, jag kan inte hjälpa att boken är från mitt perspektiv."

Annabeth såg föremjukad ut och gömde sitt huvud i sina händer.

"Hej, det gör inget Annabeth", skrockade Luke mjukt, "om du vill kan jag glömma att jag någonsin hörde det där."

"Men Luke…"

"Men vad, om jag minns rätt så har vi en bok att läsa ut", avbröt Luke milt.

Annabeth skakade på huvudet och skrattade svagt. "Okej, om du säger det så."

**Hon såg att jag tittade på henne och hennes ansiktsuttryck hårdnade igen. "Han är din vägledare tills vidare."  
"Tills vidare?"**  
**"Du är ej fastställd", förklarade Luke tålmodigt. "De vet inte vilken stuga de ska placera dig i, så du har hamnat här. **

"Självklart", muttrade Hermes tyst, men en aning sorgset.

"Varför kan ni inte bara bygga en ny stuga för alla som inte är fastställda?" frågade Percy.

"Det har inte byggts någon ny stuga på lägret sen årtusenden tillbaka", sa Athena.

"Men vi skulle behöva en ny stuga, är det någon sorts lag att man inte får bygga en ny?"

"Nej, det finns ingen som hindrar en från att bygga en ny stuga", svarade Athena stelt. Hon gillade inte att ett barn till hennes rival Poseidon kunde komma med bra och logiska frågor.

Några av barnen i paviljongen började se hoppfulla ut när de lyssnade på samtalet.

**Stuga elva tar emot alla nykomlingar och alla besökare. Och det är ju bara helt naturligt, eftersom Hermes är den resandes gud."**

"Det är egentligen vissa som aldrig _reser _så att säga, de blir kvar i Hermes stuga", påpekade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Det är bara så Percy", sa Annabeth slutgiltigt. "Det har alltid varit så och det kommer förmodligen inte att ändras", tillade hon dystert.

"Jag börjar hålla med Percy", sa Katie, "det skulle vara bättre alla som inte var fastställda hade en egen stuga så att det inte blir överfullt i Hermes."

Vissa mumlade överens samtidigt som andra bara skakade på huvudet, det skulle aldrig hända, tänkte dem.

**Jag tittade på den lilla fläck på golvet han anvisat mig. **

"Och hur stor var den?" frågade Poseidon missnöjt.

"Eh, två kvadratmeter kanske… jag kommer inte ihåg exakt."

"Jag ser…" sa Poseidon ännu mer missnöjt nu.

**Jag hade inget att lägga där för att utmärka den som min – inget bagage, inga kläder, ingen sovsäck.  
Bara minotaurhornet. **

"Dålig idé", mumlade Katie.

"Kat, vi sa ju det förut", suckade Travis, "vi skulle inte försöka stjäla minotaurhornet, den var Percys och bara Percy. Det var hans krigs rätt."

"Åh." dottern till Demeter såg förvånad ut.

**Jag tänkte ställa ner den där, men så kom jag ihåg att Hermes även är tjuvarnas gud.**

"Jag är mycket annat också ska du veta", sa Hermes och himlade med ögonen. Var det de första folk kom på när de såg på honom?  
"Jag är egentligen bara tjuvarnas beskyddare, inte riktigt tjuvarnas gud om man ska vara noga."

"Just det. Ledsen." Percy log fåraktigt.

"Vi är faktiskt inte så illa Percy", sa Connor med en axelryckning.

"Jag vet, men jag kände ingen av er då, och jag hade precis fått reda på att gudarna faktiskt existerade så hela situationen var konstig för mig."

**Jag såg mig om bland de övriga – några såg buttra och misstänksamma ut, **

Givetvis, tänkte Luke, om de måste vara där hela tiden och undra vem som är deras odödliga förälder och aldrig känna att man faktiskt tillhör.

Gudarna och gudinnorna skiftade obehagligt på sig.

**några flinade dumt, **

"Tre gissningar på vilka det är", flinade Katie.

"Ja! Vi är där", jublade bröderna Stoll.

"Ni missade kanske när ni beskrives som 'dum'", hånskrattade Clarisse.

"Åh snälla vi hade en mycket bättre beskrivning om dig miss 'gurglar toalett-vatten'."

Clarisse knöt händerna av ilska och andades djupt.

"En ledtråd till kapitelnamnet?" undrade Persefone.

De andra gudarna ryckte bara på deras axlar. De hade inte en aning.

**och några såg på mig som om de väntade på en chans att stjäla det jag hade i fickorna.  
"Hur länge ska jag vara här?" frågade jag.  
"Bra fråga", sa Luke. "Tills du är fastställd."**

"Alltså inte länge alls", muttrade Ethan Nakamura, en av de ej fastställda.

Percy kände sig konstigt skyldig att han hade blivit fastställd så snabbt medans andra, som Ethan, hade väntat i flera år, (och fortfarande väntar).

"**Hur lång tid tar det?"  
De skrattade allihop.**

Vissa gjorde det nu också.

"Du var så naiv Percy", skrattade Chris.

"Alltför", nickade Travis. "Men det kan ta ett bra tag att bli fastställd."

"Flera år", suckade Connor. Tack och lov att han och Travis inte gick igenom det, tänkte han sen.

Vissa gudar började att se smått skamsna ut, medans andra inte försökte att bli alltför påverkade av allting.

"**Kom så ska jag visa dig volleybollplanen", sa Annabeth till mig.  
"Jag har redan sett den."**

"Hon försökte bara att få dig att följa med utan att vara oartig", informerade Travis.

"Ja, men du sprak hål på den bubblan", fortsatte hans bror.

"Förlåt Annabeth, men jag var i en typ av chock", sa Percy ursäktande.

"Du är förlåten, Sjögräshjärna."

"**Kom."  
Hon tog tag i min handled och drog med mig ut.  
Jag hörde ungdomarna i stuga elva skratta bakom mig.**

Ingen från Hermes stuga skrattade, men vissa log. Det var ovanligt att någon var så naiv i deras stuga. Visst Hermes barn körde miljontals upptåg mot alla andra och till och med på varandra men det var alltid en viss dyster stämning i Hermes stuga ändå. Alla barn som inte var fastställda hade det svårt och det smittade av sig på de andra. De kunde bara hoppas att allting skulle bli bättre efter böckerna. Även om det inte var troligt.

**När vi befann oss några meter bort sa Annabeth: "Jackson, du måste göra bättre ifrån dig."**

"Va?" frågade Katie förvirrat.

"**Va?"**

"Vem hade anat? "skrattade Lee. "Katie och Percy tänker likadant."

"Givetvis", sa Katie pompöst. "Stora hjärnor tänker lika. Men seriöst, varför sa du så Annabeth. Okej, jag erkänner att saken kunde ha gått smidigare, men det var inte så illa."

"Jag kanske överreagerade", mumlade Annabeth. "Men han verkade inte veta vad som pågick alls!" fortsatte hon sedan i starkare röst.

"Det kan ha berott på att jag inte gjorde det. Ingen hade ju tagit sig tid att förklara!" sa Percy ilsket.

"Åh, snälla, vi hade…"

"Okej, jag tänker fullständigt ignorera er båda och läsa vidare nu", skrek Travis.

"Aj! Travis! Du hade inte behövt att skrika rakt i mitt öra!"

"Förlåt!"

"Ni behöver alla lugn ner er. Ni behöver en god natts sömn. Sömn hjälper alltid", sa Jefferson logiskt.

"Självklart", skrattade Silena. "Alla problem i världen skulle lösas genom sömn om du skulle ha fått bestämma."

"Någon annan som känner att våra barn börjar bli hyperaktiva små buntar?" frågade Athena.

De andra gudarna nickade. De hoppades för deras egen skull, och deras sömn och förstånd, att deras barn inte hela tiden skulle vara så här pigga.

**Hon himlade med ögonen och mumlade tyst: "Jag kan inte fatta att jag trodde att du var den Utvalda."**

"Du vet det är inte artigt att mumla om någon när personen står precis framför en", påpekade Percy, samtidigt som Athena sa: "Det var ett riskabelt drag, dotter."

Annabeth grimaserade åt Percy innan hon vände sig till sin mamma med lätt skamsen min. "Jag vet, men jag var inte så imponerade av honom då. Jag kunde inte tro att han skulle kunna vara den Utvalda."

"Så du tror det nu?" frågade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag har aldrig sagt det, men det… det skulle vara mer sannolikt nu…" Annabeth drog ut på meningen, inte riktigt säker på hur hon skulle formulera sig. Percy hade en stor kontroll över sina krafter redan och han var en bra svärdfäktare, och de fick det här böckerna som bara råkade handla om Percys liv… så ja, det var definitiv mer sannolikt att han var den Utvalda nu än jämfört med då.

"**Vad är ditt problem?" Nu började jag bli arg. "Det enda jag vet är att jag dödade nån tjurkille…"**

Lägermedlemmarna grimaserade, de visste att Annabeth bokstavligen skulle gå i taket för de orden.

"Idiot", muttrade Annabeth. Hon var fortfarande irriterad för att Percy sa så.

Och där fick kamparna deras bevis.

"**Prata inte så där!" sa Annabeth. "Vet du hur många ungar på det här lägret som önskat att de fått din chans?"**

"Jag skulle vilja slås mot ett monster men inte på bekostnad av ett liv", suckade Katie ärlig.

"Ja, man vill vissa att man kan och har lärt sig någonting på lägret men inte om det slutar med att någon dör", instämde Liljan.

"Men Percys mamma dog inte", mumlade Riley. "Hon eh, odog, kan man säga så?"

"Man kan säga odödlig", funderade Malcolm, "men odog är nog i sådana fall tvärt om, men det är nog inget ord, men jag är inte säker."

"Ett barn till Athena som inte vet någonting!", flämtade Connor. "Jag tror att jag svimmar." han gjorden en dålig imitation av en människa som svimmade, men han gjorde det mycket mer dramatiskt. Men en hög suck och vilt fläktande armar.

"Connor!" utbrast Travis när hans brors arm slog boken ur händerna på honom.

"Jag ber om ursäkt." Connor återhämtade sig förvånansvärt snabbt från sin 'dramatiska svimning' och hämtade tillbaka boken igen.

"Det kommer inte finnas någonting kvar om den stakars boken om ni slänger runt den hela tiden", muttrade Athena. Hon muttrade sen någonting om, "Högsta säkerhet" "Laserstrålar" "Hinderbana" och "Toppsäkert lösenord".

De andra i paviljongen såg förvånat på gudinnan, sen när hade hon blivit så paranoid?

"Det är ingen idé att säga i mot", sa Poseidon enkelt. "Inte när Athena redan har börjat planera."

"**Att bli dödad?"  
"Att få slåss mot en minotaur! Vad tror du vi tränar oss inför?"**

Bröderna Stoll flämtade till. "Vänta! Vad är det vi tränar oss inför? Varför har ingen berättat?"

"Ni är verkligen fårskallar", mumlade Katie och skakade på huvudet. "Travis, vänligen läs bara vidare."

Suckande gjorde Travis som hon sa.

**Jag skakade på huvudet. "Hör på, om varelsen jag slogs mot var**_** den **_**Minotauren, samma som i mytologin…"  
"Ja."  
"…så finns det bara en."  
"Ja."  
"Och han dog typ kvadriljoner år sedan, eller hur? Theseus dödade honom i labyrinten. Så…"**

Alla såg undrande på Travis.

"Vadå? Det står inget efter det. Jag måste dröja lite."

"Hur vet vi egentligen att Theseus dödade minotauren?" frågade Michael plötsligt. "Hur vet vi om det inte bara var en lögn och han bara sa så?"

"Det är sant att Theseus dödade monstret", svarade Artemis. "De dödliga såg till det själva vid den tidpunkten."

"**Monstren dör inte, Percy. De kan bli dödade. Men de dör inte."  
"Åh, tack så mycket. Det förklarar ju saken."**

"För någon som aldrig hade hörts talats om det förut, måste det ha låtit riktigt konstigt", sa Lee och tänkte tillbaka när han först hörde talas om det.

"Det var verkligen det", mumlade Percy. "Jag var nästan säker då att jag hade kommit till ett läger för galningar."

De flesta brast i skratt när det fick syn på Annabeths ansiktsuttryck.  
Percy rykte till och försökte att inte se på Athenas dotters mordiska uttryck igen.

"**De har inte själar som du och jag. Man kan fördriva dem ett tag – kanske för en hel livstid om man har tur.**

"Den meningen bevisar återigen att minotauren kommer att dyka upp någon gång antingen i böckerna eller i verkligheten igen", grimaserade Percy.

"Med din tur Perce, det är ett outtalat faktum", mumlade Grover.

"Från och med nu får vi helt enkelt sluta att säga sådana saker som kommer att bita tillbaka på oss", sa Will med en fnysning.

"Det kommer vi aldrig att klara", sa Lee och himlade med ögonen över blotta tanken.

"Vi kan fortfarande försöka."

"Visst. Absolut. Varför inte."

"Man kan verkligen höra din glädje stråla ut från din uppenbarelse, Lee", sa Silena roat.

"Jag vet, jag är ju trotts allt son till solguden", skämtade han.

**Men de är urkrafter. Keiron kallar dem arketyper. Till slut återbildas de."**

"Det är synd, men varför kan inte alla monster bara stanna i Tartaros?", frågade Quinton.

"Det finns alltför många monster för att de alla ska kunna rymmas där", svarade Hades med en ton som sa att det borde ha varit uppenbart. "Jag kan inte heller lägga all min energi på att vakta Tartaros, tro det eller ej men jag har faktiskt andra arbetsuppgifter.

**Jag tänkte på mrs Dodds. "Du menar att om jag dödade en, mest av misstag, med ett svärd…"**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt.

"Diskret, Percys, diskret" skrattade Michael.

"Jag kommer definitivt att skriva upp den meningen", mumlade Malcolm och med elegant handstil skrev ner det på ett litet rektangulärt block.

"Ni kommer aldrig låta mig glömma det här eller hur?", stönade Percy och lade en hand över hans ansikte med en dramatisk suck.

"Aldrig", svarade de två pojkarna glatt.

"**Fur… Jag menar, din mattelärare. Det stämmer. Hon finns fortfarande kvar någonstans därute. Du har bara gjort henne mycket, mycket arg."**

Det är en underdrift, tänkte Hades, hon kommer att göra allt i sin makt för att förgöra Perseus nu.

Både Poseidon och Zeus gav herren av underjorden och de döda en misstänksam blick som Hades ignorerade.

"**Hur kunde du känna till mrs Dodds?"  
"Du pratar i sömnen."**

"Eller…", sa Connor och drog ut på det för att öka spänningen, flera stycken började se skrämda ut för Hermes sons teori, "så är Annabeth Percys hemliga stalker!"

Annabeth såg förfärat på honom. "Nej! Det är inte sant! Boken kommer att förklara det!"

"Förklara att du har stalkat honom?"

Annabeth stönade frustrerat. "Nej", sa hon tålmodigt. "Jag är inte Percys stalker, har aldrig varit, kommer aldrig att bli det heller. Slut på den teorin. Men som jag försökte förklara så kommer boken att berätta vad jag menade."

"Tekniskt sett kan inte en bok berätta någonting. Det är den som läser som berättar", sa Travis.

Annabeth blängde på honom. "Travis. Läs."

"Ja, miss!"

"**Du var nära att kalla henne för nåt. En furie? De är Hades torterare, eller hur?"  
Annabeth kastade nervöst en blick mot marken, som om hon trodde att den skulle öppna sig under oss.**

"Inte en omöjlig tanke", mumlade Will, det hade varit roande att lyssna på Annabeths, Travis och Connors, eh, diskussion.

"Ja, det hände år 1445", sa Artemis och tänkte tillbaka.

Lägerdeltagarna såg förskräckta ut och kasta skrämde blickar mot Hades. Det skulle vara en levande mardröm om det någon gång hände.

"**Du bör inte nämna dem vis namn, inte ens här. Vi kallar dem fränkorna om vi måste prata om dem."  
"Finns det **_**någonting **_**vi kan säga utan att det blir åska?"**

"Inte när man är son till Poseidon eller Hades", mumlade Athena.

"Jag tror att någon här börjar bli trött att plaska runt i det djupa vattnet", sa Will. "Fattade ni min ordlek. Djupt vatten, havsgudens son… okej visst jag förstår, inte intressant."

"Nej den var bra Will", svarade Percy med ett leende, "det tog mig bara ett par sekunder att förstå den."

"Man tackar, man tackar", log Will. "Jag gör vad jag kan i denna grymma värld."

"Den är inte så grym", påpekade Michael.

"Jag vet det, jag bara babblade på." Will himlade med ögonen.

**Jag lät gnällig, till och med i mina egna öron – men just då brydde jag mig inte om det.**

"Alla har en gräns någonstans, och det var ett mirakel att du lyckats hålla ditt humör så länge", sa Lee.

Kamparna nickade, de trodde inte att de skulle kunnat hålla sin frustation borta så länge.

"Det var inte mycket jag kunde göra", mumlade Percy, "det var bara att hålla huvudet kallt och försöka förstå allting."

"**Varför måste jag bo i stuga elva, förresten? Varför är alla så sammanpackade? Det finns ju gott om tomma våningssängar där borta."  
Jag pekade på de första stugorna och Annabeth bleknade.**

Lägermedlemmarna såg i stum chock på havsgudens son.

"Man väljer inte stuga, Percy", sa Malcolm.

"Jag visste inte det då", utbrast Percy. "Ni behöver inte påpeka sånt. Jag fick reda på det så småningom."

"Nej, du fick reda på det cirka två sekunder efter", rättade Travis och läste tyst för sig själv den kommande meningen.

"Sak samma", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen. "Det spelar ingen roll."

"**Man väljer inte bara stuga, Percy. Det beror på vilka ens föräldrar är. Eller… ens förälder."**

"Bara en av ens förälder. Om man hade två stycken odödliga föräldrar skulle man själv vara en gud", mumlade Will.

"Jag rättade vad jag sa", sa Annabeth muttrande och började hålla med Percy att det var onödigt att alla hela tiden kommenterade det uppenbara.

**Hon stirrade på mig, som om hon väntade på att jag skulle fatta.**

Flera stycken öppnade munnen för att kommentera det, men Percy och Annabeth blängde så stint på dem att de stängde deras munnar och svalde deras ord. De två halvblodens blängningar kombinerat var faktiskt rätt så skrämmande.

"**Min mamma heter Sally Jackson", sa jag. "Hon arbetade i godisbutiken på Grand Central-stationen. Eller hon gjorde, i alla fall."**

Hon förtjänar bättre än det, tänkte Percy stilla.

"**Hör på, **

Katie stirrade på Annabeth. "Han sa praktiskt taget att hans mamma just hade dött! Hur kan du vara så okänslig?"

Annabeth mötte trotsigt hennes blick. "Om du låter Travis läsa vidare så kommer du att få reda på att jag faktiskt inte bara struntade i det."

**jag beklagade det där om din mamma, men det var inte så jag menade.**

"Förlåt Annabeth, jag överreagerade", bad Katie om ursäkt.

"Allt är glömt." De log mot varandra.

**Jag pratar om din andra förälder. Din pappa."**  
**"Han är död. Jag kände honom aldrig."**

Poseidon såg sorgsen ut och han kände sig ännu mer sorgsen inombords.

"Jag är ledsen Percy, om jag kunnat skulle jag ha varit där med dig och Sally…"

"Jag förstår pappa, det gör inget." Percy kunde ändå inte låta bli att reflektera om sina ord och undra om de var sanna innerst inne.

**Annabeth suckade, som om hon haft det här samtalet förut, med andra nykomlingar.**

"Eftersom att jag har varit här så länge så kan jag ge en hyfsat bra förklaring till nykomlingar", sa Annabeth med en axelryckning.

"Försök att inte förklara det så där som du gjorde nästa gång, tack", sa Percy.

"Jag förklarade alldeles utmärkt", sa Annabeth iskallt.

"Om du säger det så."

"**Din pappa är inte död, Percy."  
"Hur kan du säga det? Känner du honom?"  
"Nej, naturligtvis inte."**

"Ni två har nästan lustigare och konstigare, med betoning på konstigare, samtal en mellan Percy och Grover", sa Katie roat.

"Jag vet", stönade Annabeth. "Jag måste verkligen börja läsa mer och få tillbaka min hjärna."

"Hallå! Vi har faktiskt hjärnor."

"Om du säger det så", sa Annabeth tveksamt.

Percy knuffade löst till henne. Annabeth flinade åt honom, vilket fick Percy att le tillbaka.

"**Hur kan du då säga…"  
"Därför att jag känner **_**dig**_**. **

Travis hostade. "Sa ju det: Stalker."

"Okej det var droppen." Annabeth började resa sig upp, men drogs ner av Percy igen.

"Vad?", morrade hon.

Percy såg nervös ut. "Annabeth, du kanske vill vänta tills vi har läst klart kapitlet eller till nästa paus, hämnd serveras bäst kall, trots allt."

Annabeth nickade men suckade också sedan. "Jag håller med dig, någonting jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle säga."

"Är man fantastiskt så är man fantastisk", flinade Percy lätta.

**Du skulle inte vara här om du inte var en av oss."  
"Du vet ingenting om mig."  
"Inte?" Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet.**

Annabeth blängde på bröderna Stoll med en så skarp blick att de inte vågade säga någonting mer om saken. De hade inte uppfatta vad Percy och Annabeth hade talat om förut, men med tanken på Annabeths något galna leende, det bådade ingenting gott för dem.  
Så den här gången höll de klokt tyst.

"**Jag slår vad om att du fick flytta från den ena skolan till den andra. Jag slår vad om att du relegerades från en massor av skolor."**

"Det finns fler skolor", sa Liljan avfärdande.

"Men det är svårt att komma ikapp när man har missat någonting eller att man måste plugga extra mycket för att få dem betyg som man egentligen förtjänar. Vilket är svårt när ens lärare hela tiden bytts."

Lägerdeltagarna nickade, de hatade att hela tiden byta ena skolan efter den andra. Det var ett av de många skäl till att det älskade lägret så mycket. Det skulle alltid vara välkomna här vad som än händer.

"**Hur…"  
"Och att du diagnoserades med dyslexi. Förmodligen ADHD också."**

"Inte alla halvblod har det", påpekade Silena.

"Nej, men de flest har det trotts allt", svarade Annabeth enkelt.

"Ja, det är ovanligt att man inte har det." nickade Samantha.

**Jag försökte att svälja min förlägenhet. "Vad har det med nåt att göra?"  
"Sammantaget är det ett nästa helt säkert tecken.**

"Att du är en panda alltså", sa Connor gravallvarligt. För att skydda sig själv från Annabeths vrede hade han tänkt att ligga lågt ett tag, tills hon svalnat, men hur kunde han missa en sådan möjlighet.

"Jag har alltid vetat om att mitt samband med min aptit för bambuträd hade att göra med någonting sånt, jag har bara aldrig lyckats lista ut att jag är en panda, så tack Connor!" sa Percy glatt, innan hans underläpp började att skälva och hans ögon blev mer glansiga. "Vänta lite! Det betyder att ni alla har ljugit för mig! Ni sa att jag är ett halvblod, men alla bevis pekar på att jag egentligen är en panda. Hur kunde ni ha ljugit för mig?!"

"Jag ber om ursäkt för vårt uppträdande", sa Poseidon tort.

"Ja, men det var för ditt eget bästa Perce", suckade Grover.

"Vi kunde inte låta dig veta, för i såna fall skulle också _de_ fått reda på det och allt hade varit försent."

Percy nickade, med ett tappert lidande ansiktsuttryck. "Tack för att ni berättade sanningen i alla fall. Jag förstår att ni inte kunde berätta det förut."

"Självklart Percy", sa Katie med ett leende åt hela situationen. "Vad är vänner annars till för?"

**Bokstäverna svävar upp från sidan när du läser, eller hur?  
Det beror på att ditt sinne är programmerat för gammalgrekiska. **

"Vänta en sekund, jag hängde inte med", sa Jake förvirrat. "Det är förvirrande när ni hoppar fram och tillbaka mellan alla olika ämnen hela tiden ska ni veta."

Vissa andra nickade överens med Hefaistos son, de hade alla blivit riktigt förvirrande.

"Är det bara jag som undrar hur vi ska klara av att läsa ut den här boken, plus fyra till utan att tappa våra förstånd helt och hållet?", frågade Silena.

"Det kanske inte var den bästa idén att skicka just böcker till oss, ett läger fullt av hyperaktiva barn med inget annat val än att läsa en hel hop med böcker om de vill rädda framtiden, det låter inte som en bra blandning", grimaserade Michael.

"Det kommer nog att gå bra", sa Keiron och viftade omedvetet med sin häst svans, en nervös vana som han hade.

**Och ADHD:n – du är impulsiv, kan inte sitta stilla i klassrummet. Det är dina slagfältsreflexer. I en riktig strid skulle de hålla dig vid liv. **

"Det är definitivt ett plus när men är ett halvblod", muttrade Will.

"Jag tror att många av oss skulle vara döda hundra gånger om, om vi inte haft såna reflexer", instämde Katie.

De andar halvbloden i paviljongen mumlade överens.

**Och vad beträffar koncentrationssvårigheterna – de beror på att du ser för mycket, Percy. Inte för lite.**

"Jag förstod det verkligen inte vid den tidpunkten", sa Percy och skakade nedslaget på huvudet.

"Det är väldigt komplicerat", sa Silena vänligt. "Jag förstår det knappt själv nu."

**Dina sinnen är skarpare än en vanlig dödligs. Det är klart att lärarna vill att du ska ta mediciner.  
De flesta av dem är monster. De vill inte att du ska se dem för vad de är."**

"Vi måste verkligen göra någonting åt det", mumlade Malcolm.

"Det har alltid varit så", funderade Annabeth, "det skulle bli svårt, om inte nästa omöjligt att ändra det."

"Och hon har bestämt sig", sa Connor.

"Det kanske kan gå, om vi planerar allt riktigt noggrant, Percy styvfars stank skyddade honom från monster, eller hur?"

"Jag antar det", svarade Percy långsamt, "men vad har det för betydelse? Vi kan inte bara gå och hälla ett last med soppor utanför varje skola."

"Nej", kom Annabeth överens om, "men kanske skulle vi kunna få skolorna att lukta med en stark doft, som någon stark blomdoft kanske."

"Vi", sa Persefone och pekade på henne själv och hennes mamma, "skulle kanske kunna fixa det."

"Det skulle vara fantastiskt!", utbrast Malcolm. Det var i stunder som dessa som man förstod varför Annabeth var ledare för Athenas stuga.

"I sådana fall måste ni göra så att doften bara kan uppfattas av monster", sa Athena.

"Jag tror att vi kan ordna det, men det kommer bli svårt och jag vet inte hur långtid det kommer att ta", mumlade Persefone.

"Att ni kan göra det är i sig ett mirakel."

"**Det låter som om… du gått igenom samma sak?"  
"Det har de flesta här. Om du inte vore som vi, skulle du inte överlevt minotauren och än mindre ambrosian och nektarn."  
"Ambrosian och nektarn."**

"Just det", sa Percy, "jag hade glömt bort att jag frågade dig om det och faktiskt fick ett svar."

"Det hade jag också glömt", mumlade Annabeth.

"**Maten och drycken vi gav dig för att du skulle må bättre. Den maten skulle ha tagit död på en normal unge.  
Den skulle ha förvandlat ditt blod till eld och dina ben till sand, och så skulle du ha dött. **

"Du gav en mycket bättre beskrivning i boken", sa Percy fundersamt.

"Det var för att jag inte hade berättat det för dig just då, och när jag gjorde det när vi läste förra kapitlet, så kände jag antagligen i en omedveten del av min hjärna att jag redan hade berättat det för dig en gång så det skulle ha varit slöseri med tid om jag skulle berätta det för dig igen."

"Väna lite", insköt Poseidon plötsligt. "Gav ni Percy ambrosia och nektar utan att veta att han var ett halvblod? Det kunde ha dödat honom om det visade sig att han var en dödlig!"

"Det var en liten risk", nickade Keiron, "men alla bevis, allt från hans dyslexi och ADHD till att Grover upptäckte honom till att hans mamma redan kände till lägret, tydde på att Percy var ett halvblod."

**Du är ett halvblod."**

"Men vi kom ju överens om att du är en panda", flämtade Connor.

"Du är några dagar sen att berätta det Connor", skrattade Percy, "men tack och lov så vet jag det nu."

"Jag antar att man kan säga 'bättre sent än aldrig'", sa Connor och nickade.

**Ett halvblod.  
Det var så många frågor som snurrade i huvudet att jag inte visste var jag skulle börja.**

"Du klarade det bättre en jag", grimaserade Katie, "jag svimmade på stört, när den satyr som förde mig till lägret berättade det."

"Det är inte som att man hade väntat sig det", mumlade Lee överens. "jag menar det är inte så att folk varje dag kommer fram till en och säger: Du grabben, du är ett halvblod, ett barn till en gud i den grekiska mytologin. Jag kan här passa på att säga att gudarna fortfarande existerar och styr världen. Men var inte orolig, de bryter bara ut i krig mot varandra då och då. Det är ingen stor sak."

Några fnös åt hans ord. Om man ska överdriva lite så är det faktiskt ungefär vad dem först fick höra när det upptäckte att det var halvblod.

**Då ropade en skrovlig stämma: "Ser man på! En färsking!"**

"Jag har _inte_ en skrovlig stämma", muttrade Clarisse, tyst den här gången.

Travis, när han läse det kunde inte låta bli att flina.

Katie såg misstänksamt på honom. "Stoll, du gjorde väl inget?"

"Det är efternamn som tydligen gäller", sa Connor roat.

"Vi gjorde inget Kat, på hedersord", utbrast Travis. "Percy klarade det bra själv", tillade han med ett brett leende.

Katie tänkte tillbaka på vad som hänt och kunde inte hindra hennes eget leende. Det var inte mycket som stannade kvar som en hemlighet på lägret, så givetvis hade den händelsen blivit känd på bara ett par timmar till alla på lägret, oavsett om de hade varit där eller inte.  
Men Clarisse förtjänade det, tänkte Katie sedan. Det var hennes eget fel att hon hade varit i den situationen i fösta hand.

**Jag tittade åt det håll från vilket rösten hörts.  
Den stora flickan från den fula, röda stugan kom släntande mot oss. **

Ares smalnade hans ögon bakom sina solglasögon. "Vad menade du med att min stuga var ful?"

"Jag tänkte bara vad jag tyckte", slank det ut från Percy innan han hann tänka efter.

"Du din…! Jag borde definitivt köra över dig med min Harley."

"Ares, kom ihåg vad jag sa förut", avbröt Poseidon med en hård ton.

Det finns andra sett att bryta Perseus på, tänkte Ares men sa ingenting.

**Han hade med sig tre andra flickor, som alla var stora och såg lika fula och elaka ut som hon.  
De bar kamouflagejackor allihop.**

"Självklart var du tvungen att ha backup", muttrade Connor tort.

Clarisse blände ilsket på honom. Nästa gång de kom i slagsmål skulle hon göra mos av honom och alla andra som vågade håna henne.

"Alla från Ares stuga har kamouflagejackor", informerade Riley.

"**Clarisse", suckade Annabeth. "Varför går du inte och putsar ditt spjut eller nåt?"**

"Ja, håll dig borta från Percy och Annabeth", nickade Katie.

"**Visst, fröken Högfärdig", sa den stora flickan. "Så att jag kan köra den rakt igenom dig på fredag kväll."**

Annabeth hånskrattade faktiskt den här gången. "Ja, det hade du lyckats bra med, Clarisse."

"Näsa gång blir det", morrade dottern till Ares.

"Ska du säga det när det misstyckas då också?"

Clarisse svarade inte utan såg bara med bister min på Athenas dotter.

"**Flaggan kommer att bli vår", sa Annabeth. "Ni har inte en chans."  
"Vi kommer att pulvrisera er", sa Clarisse – men det ryckte i hennes ögonlock, som om hon inte var säker på att hon kunde fullfölja hotet. Hon vände sig mot mig.**

"Jag hade klarat av det om det inte var för Pärsky", sa Clarisse genom samman bitna tänder.

"Vad är det med alla och att inte komma ihåg mitt namn hela tiden", utbrast Percy, inte ett dugg imponerad av Clarisse förklaring. "Det är Percy. P-E-R-C-Y."

"Ignorera dem bara Percy", rådde Annabeth. "Det blir enklare på det sättet."

"**Vem är den här lilla knatten då?"  
"Percy Jackson", sa Annabeth. Percy, det här är Clarisse. Dotter till Ares."  
Jag blinkade. "Alltså… krigsguden."**

"Har du något emot det?" frågade Ares iskallt.

Percy svarade inte, han kom allt för väl ihåg vad han sagt förut och undrade hur krigsguden skulle reagera på det.

**Clarisse hånlog. "Har du nåt emot det?"**

"Någon annan som lade märke till att Ares och Clarisse sa nästan samma sak?" frågade förvånansvärt Afrodite.

Alla stirrade på gudinnan i chock, särskilt Athena och Artemis.

"Ja", sa Athena till sist. "Jag lade också märke till det."

"**Nej", sa jag och återfick fattningen. "Det förklarar stanken."**

Lägerdeltagarna brast ner i skratt. Enligt deras åsikt hade Clarisse förtjänat de orden.

Percy skruvade besvärat på sig under krigsgudens blick. Ares sa ingenting, han tycktes inte ens röra en muskel, vilket på något sätt blev ännu mer skrämmande.

**Clarisse morrade. "Vi har en invigningsceremoni för färskingar, Pärsky."  
"Percy."**

"Åh, så det var därifrån namnet kom ifrån", mumlade Silena, hon var Clarisse bästa vän, men hon gillade inte när dottern till Ares hackade på andra, så hon försökte att inte komma på någon särskild sida i det här.

"**Ja, ja. Kom så ska jag vissa dig."  
"Clarisse…", försökte Annabeth säga.  
"Lägg dig inte i, din mallgroda."  
Annabeth såg plågad ut, men hon lät bli att lägga sig i **

"Du brukar inte bete dig så där Annabeth", påpekade Luke.

"Vänta, du menar att Annabeth när bara stod tillbaka för att hon ville se vad jag skulle göra eller någonting sånt?" utbrast Percy.

Annabeth rodnade något. "Jag hade inte väntat mig att det som hände skulle hända, kan jag tala om."

"Det gör det knappast bättre", väste Percy irriterat.

"Jag ber om ursäkt", sa Annabeth stelt.

"Jag undrar verkligen vad som kommer att hända", suckade Artemis. Hon hade försökt att följa alla samtal, men inte kommit fram till något resultat.

"Du är inte den enda", mumlade Athena till den andra gudinnan.

**och jag ville egentligen inte ha hennes hjälp. **

"Varför inte?" frågade Demeter.

"Det kommer att komma en förklaring till det om någon sekund, Ers nåd", svarade Travis, han kunde knappt vänta på att reaktioner på vad som skulle hända.

**Jag var den nye pojken. Jag måste se till att jag fick respekt.**

"Givetvis", muttrade Artemis. "Det var ju uppenbart."

"Syster", suckade Apollon, "tänk på att det är som när dina jägare måste vissa sig värdiga, det är likadant nu."

Artemis nickade bara, men hon hade svårt att tro det.

**Jag gav Annabeth mitt minotaurhorn och gjorde mig redo att slåss, **

Spänningen blev märkbart högre, även om majoriteten redan visste vad som skulle hända.

**men innan jag visste ordet av det hade Clarisse gripit tag i nacken på mig och släpade mig mot ett hus av slaggbetongblock som jag genast förstod var toaletten.**

"Det där kunde ha sluttat riktigt illa", mumlade Malcolm. Han själv hade varit offer för den typen av mobbning innan han fick reda på att han var ett halvblod och kom till lägret. Det hade varit obehagligt och förnedrande.

Percy nickade, han hade tur att han var son till Poseidon.

**Jag sparkade och slogs. Jag hade varit i slagsmål många gånger förr, men den här stora tjejen hade nävar av järn.**

"Du skulle inte ha kommit undan om inte dina förbannade krafter hade sprakat in", muttrade Clarisse.

Percy som var en av de få som hade hört henne, log ett sockersöt mot dotter till Ares som sickade en rasande blängning tillbaka.

**Hon släpade in mig på flicktoaletten – en rad toaletter på ena sidan och en rad duschkabiner på den andra. Det luktade som på vilken offentlig toalett som helst, och jag tänkte**

"Jag är förvånade att du kunde tänka i den situationen", mumlade Katie och skakade på huvudet.

"Det var svårt", nickade Percy.

"Vad kommer hon att göra?", frågade Poseidon.

"Du får se snart pappa", svarade Percy med ett knappt dolt leende.

Poseidon såg inte särskilt glad ut över det svaret. Bäst för Ares dotter att hon inte gjorde hans son illa på något sett.

– **så gott jag nu kunde tänka medan Clarisse höll på att slita håret av mig –**

Havsgudens son grimaserade åt hans stakars hår, det hade blivit ännu mer rufsigt efter det, tänkte Percy och drog sin hand genom sitt hår, men på något sett blev det bara ännu mer rufsigt.

Poseidon skrattade åt sin sons fåfänga försök att släta till hans frisyr.

"Det är omöjligt att få det att ligga rakt", berättade han. "Tro mig, jag har försökt allt i flera tusen år nu. Det spelar ingen roll vad man gör med det, efter ett par timmar har det återgått till sin ursprungliga stil."

"Jag har lagt märke till det", suckade Percy. "Jag antar att jag bara kan skylla dig, pappa, för det."

"Jag gillar din 'galna vetenskapsman stil', Percy", informerade Silena. "Den passar dig."

"Tack Silena", log Percy. "Jag får väl lita på proffset."

"Tyst nu", sa Connor, "jag vill veta vad Percy tänker."

**att om det här stället tillhörde gudarna, så borde de ha råd med flottare muggar.**

Många nickade instämmande.

"Det borde vi definitivt ha", mumlade Hermes.

**Clarisse vänner skrattade allihop och jag försökte finna den styrka jag hade använt mot minotauren, men den fanns helt enkelt inte där.**

"Dina instinkter visste att det här inte gällde liv eller död", berättade Annabeth. "Så det är klart att dina krafter inte aktiverades då."

"Och vad tror du att gjorde det senare då?" frågade Percy tyst med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Förberedde sig på att jag skulle äta choklad, eller?"

Annabeth rynkade panna när hon upptäckte hållet i sin logik.

"**Som om han vore 'Tre stora'-material", sa Clarisse när hon knuffade mig mot en av toaletterna. **

Poseidon skakade på huvudet. Percy var redan nu ett av hans mäktigaste halvblodsbarn. Det var otroligt att han hade sådan kontroll över sina befogenheter redan nu. Om hans son inte var 'Tre stora'-material, visste han inte vem som då skulle kunna vara det.

"**Säkert. Minotauren skrattade sig säkert fördärvad, så dum som han ser ut."  
Hennes vänner fnissade.  
Annabeth stod i hörnet och såg på mellan fingrarna.**

"Det är verkligen ur din vanliga karaktär, Annabeth", mumlade Lee.

"Ja, du skulle aldrig ha agerat så där i vanliga fall", kom Luke överens om.

"Jag gissar att jag aldrig kommer att vinna en _Oscar_ i skådespeleri", fnös Annabeth.

"Knappast", log Luke, så att hans ärr framhävdes mer.

**Clarisse tryckte ner mig på knä och började pressa ner mitt huvud mot toalettstolen. Den stank av rostiga rör och – tja, av det som hamnade i toaletter.  
Jag kämpade för att hålla huvudet uppe. Jag tittade på det skummande vattnet och tänkte: **_**Jag ska inte hamna i det där. Det ska jag inte.**_

"Lika envis som sin far ser jag", muttrade Hades.

"Havet är envist", svarade Poseidon lugnt.

Det fungerade åtminstone, tänkte Percy med en axelryckning.

**Då hände något konstigt. **

"Vad för konstigt?" frågade Apollon.

"Jag trodde att du kunde se allt, broder", sa Artemis.

"Bara framtiden, inte det förflutna syster, det vet du."

**Jag kände hur det ryckte i maggropen. **

Poseidon höjde ett ögonbryn. Percy kommer väl inte att göra det jag tror att han kommer, eller? Och Poseidon kunde aldrig ha varit mer stolt. Havet kämpade tills de inte längre hade en droppe vatten kvar, de samma med dess folk. Och givetvis räknades Percy med.

**Jag hörde vattenledningarna mullra och rören skaka.**

Zeus smalnade hans ögon. Han var inte dum. Han visste att någon, troligtvis Ares dotter, skulle få dig ett oväntat dopp snart.

**Clarisse grepp om mitt hår blev svagare.  
Vatten sköt upp ur toaletten och beskrev en båga rakt över huvudet på mig. **

"Är det egentligen möjligt?", frågade Michael och såg roat på gudarnas häpna reaktioner.

"Självklart, Michael", svarade Percy.

**I nästa ögonblick låg jag rak lång på kakelgolvet och hörde Clarisse skrika bakom mig.**

"Han gjorde inte…", sa Persefone misstroget.

"Han gjorde", sa Poseidon självbelåtet.

Det blev droppen och lägerdeltagarna brast i skratt.

"Det var det bästa som hänt på lägret på länge", skrattade Connor.

"Genialt!" flinade Lee.

"Ja, jag är stolt över dig Percy", sa Poseidon och log.

Percy såg förvånad ut och han kände en varm känsla när hans pappa sa att han var stolt över honom. "Så är du inte arg, pappa?"

"Arg? Nej, varför skulle jag vara det? Det var obetalbart!"

Percy kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det.

Travis harklade sig. "Vi har fortfarande den bästa biten kvar att läsa", informerade han alla.

"Vad är kvar?"

"Hela efterdyningen av det, till exempel", svarade Travis och himlade med ögonen.

"Läs vidare, Trav", beordrade Connor snabbt.

**Jag vände mig om just som vatten forsade upp ur toaletten igen, och träffade Clarisse så hårt i ansiktet att hon satte sig på rumpan. **

"Så hårt", skrattade Will.

"Jag önskar att jag hade sett det då", suckade Lee. Han hade tyvärr bara hört talas om det senare.

**Vattnet fortsatte att spruta som ur en brandslang och föste henne bakåt in i en duschkabin.**

De i paviljongen började skratta igen.

"Det föste in henne i en duschkabin", flinade Katie. Clarisse hade verkligen förtjänat det den här gången.

Percy nickade med ett brett leende på läpparna.

**Hon kämpade flämtande och hennes väninnor tog några steg mot henne, men då exploderade de andra toaletterna också. **

"Goda gudarna!" Liljan tjöt nästan av skratt nu. "Det är så synd att ingen fångade det på film."

"Vi har det åtminstone i bokform", sa Michael med ett flin när han såg Clarisse min.

**Sex vatten strålar träffade dem. Duscharna kom alla igång och tillsammans sprutade alla vattenstrålarna flickorna rakt ut från toaletten och fick dem att virvla runt som om de vore sopor som spolades bort.**

"Och det blev toppen av isberget", log Katie.

"Pricken över i:et."

"Körsbäret på toppen."

"Det var med andar ord ett perfekt avslut", skrattade Connor.

**Så fort de farit ut genom dörren, kände jag hur det slutade rycka i maggropen och vattnet stängdes av lika plötsligt som det börjat spruta.**

"Wow, det slutade bara så där", sa Jake fascinerat.

"Japp", svarade Percy och ploppade på p:et. "Det var allt ofattbart. Och med ofattbart menar jag att det var både fantastiskt och chockerande."

**Hela badrummet var genomblött. **

"Det tog en evighet att fixa till det också", mumlade Beckendorf.

"Jag kan tänka mig det", nickade Silena, "enligt hur boken beskrev det i alla fall."

**Annabeth hade inte skonats. **

"Just det", sa Will, "jag hade glömt att du också hade blivit blöt."

"Det såg rätt så lustigt ut", erkände Lee.

"Jag vet, jag vet", suckade Annabeth bara.

**Hon var drypande våt, men hon hade inte förts ut genom dörren. **

Jag antar att jag åtminstone kan vara tacksam för det", tänkte Annabeth med ett snett leende.

**Hon stod kvar på exakt samma fläck och stirrade chockad på mig.**

"Det är klart att jag var chockad, du hade i princip fått hela badrummet att explodera."

Percy log något fåraktigt. "Jag antar att jag själv var i sån stor chock att min hjärna inte registrerade att det kunde ha varit därför."

**Jag tittade ner och fick se att jag satt på den enda torra fläcken i hela rummet. Jag omgavs av en cirkel av torrt golv.**

"Det var konstigt", mumlade Quinton.

"Borde inte ni ha fått klart för er att Percy var mr Poseidons son då?" frågade Michael.

"Jo", sa Keiron och valde sin ord med omsorg, "men vi tänkte att det om det fanns någon chans om att någon av De tre stora var hans far, så skulle vi vänta tills någon av dem erkände honom."

Kentauren sa inget mer efter det, mycket till kamparnas besvikelse. Men de hade för stor respekt för honom för att fråga något ytligare. Så det lät det gå, för nu.

**Jag hade inte en droppe vatten på kläderna.  
Ingenting.**

"Det måste ha varit en chock", mumlade Katie.

"En underdrift."

**Jag reste mig upp på ostadiga ben.  
Annabeth sa: "Hur bar du…"  
"Jag vet inte."**

"Det var ärligt något obehagligt", grimaserade Percy.

"Hela den där situationen var det", sa Annabeth överens.

**Vi gick bort till dörren. Därute låg Clarisse och hennes väninnor raklånga i leran och en bunt andra lägermedlemmar hade samlats och stod och gapade.**

"Självklart gjorde vi det", mumlade Chris, "det var inte precis en vanlig syn här på läget."

"Håller med", nickade de andra som hade varit där då.

"Så de var in smetade med både toalettvatten och lera", skrattade Connor, vad hade han inte gjort för att få en bild av det.

"Det måste ha tagit en evighet att få bort", suckade Silena.

**Clarisses hår låg smetat över ansiktet. Hennes kamouflagejacka var genom våt och hon luktade kloak.**

"Jag antar att jag kan lägga till 'luktade kloak' på min lista", sa Connor.

Clarisse som hade varit märkligt tyst under hela spektaklet, blängde irriterat på Hermes son.

**Hon gav mig en blick fylld av rent hat. "Du är död, färsking. Du är totalt och fullständigt död."**

"Än så läge så lever ja, Clarisse", påpekade Percy.

"Det betyder inte att hon inte kommer att försöka döda, eller skada dig", mumlade Katie oroligt.

"Jag klarar mig Kat", log Percy vänligt mot den äldre kamparen.

**Jag borde förmodligen ha låtit bli, men jag sa: "Vill du gurgla dig med toalettvatten igen, Clarisse? Håll käften."**

De i paviljongen brast i skratt för tredje gången.

"Ett utmärkt slut, Percy", sa Lee med ett leende.

"Ja, att du kom på det bara så där!"

"Jag kan när jag vill", sa Percy.

**Hennes väninnor blev tvungna att hålla tillbaka henne.  
De släpade henne mot stuga fem och åskådarna gick ur vägen för hennes sparkande fötter.**

Lägerdeltagarna hade lugnat ner sig lite men många log fortfarande åt de mentala bilderna.

**Annabeth stirrade på mig.  
Jag kunde inte avgöra om hon bara var häpen eller arg på mig för att blött ner henne.**

"Jag var lite av en blandning av allt", erkände hon, "men jag tänkte inte på det då."

"Vad tänkte du?" frågade Malcolm.

"På hur vi skulle vinna i fånga flaggan", svarade hon lugnt.

"**Vad är det?" frågade jag uppfodrande. "Vad tänker du på?"  
"Jag tänker på", sa hon, "att jag vill ha dig med i mitt lag när det är dags att fånga flaggan." **

"Och där…", Travis stängde långsamt till boken, "så tog kapitlet slut."

"Det var suveränt!", utbrast Connor glatt. Majoriteten av lägret höll med.

"Nej, det var irriterande", muttrade Clarisse. De från hennes stuga mumlade överens.

"Intressant", sa Katie slutgiltigt.

Och allt det där sammanfattade bokkapitlet och det i verkligheten rätt så bra: Något bra, något irriterande och något intressant.

* * *

AN: Jag ber om ursäkt till det sena kapitlet. Jag sa att jag skulle försöka uppdatera innan två veckor (hehe, det blev tre), men jag började jobba med boktexten alldeles för sent så hela mitt schema trasslade upp sig plus att det verkar som att mitt liv har sprungit i fatt mig. Men ja, ja, kapitlet är åtminstone här, hoppas att den gjorde upp till förseningen.  
Jag har också försökt att komma på lite nya karaktärer, så jag antar att Rick Riordan inte längre har all äganderätt till alla.  
– Aveline

**Reviews svar: **

**Lealover1: **Tack för att du tyckte att kapitlet var bra Lea.  
Och det där med guldfisks minne känner jag igen, det är ett gulligt utryck förresten, guldfisk minne.  
Jag är också spänd inför tredje boken, och tro mig jag undrar också när kamparna inser att Nico är den Nico di Angelo. Personligen längtar jag redan tills den femte boken, jag älskade verkligen den, spänningen var alltid på topp. Ungefär som när man för första gången (och alla andra gånger) läser  
striden om Hogwarts i HP. Och det gör inget att du var för trött att läsa om kapitlet, känner lika dant ibland. Jag ska försöka att fixa till lite mer utryck som . Afrodites afrokrull på 80-talet, det blir mera underhållning då XD Japp, men blir verkligen stolt över sig själv när man lyckas skriva mer, jag förstår inte var någonstans alla orden och meningarna kom ifrån! Det här kapitlet (kp.8) blev faktiskt längre än det föra. Och tack också för att du förstod att jag inte hackade på någons annans religion och jag håller med den delen om folkmord.

Jag förstår om inte många läser specifikt om Dionysos, han är nog inte den man kan tycka är den mest intressant gud/gudinna först. Tja, han är nog inte något extra, extra egentligen… men jag gillar de flesta gudar/gudinnor i den grekiska och romerska mytologin _: ) _men Dionysos är häftig på sitt eget viss. Jag gillade verkligen inte heller Hera i Percy Jackson böckerna, hon påminner mig på något sett om Umbrigde… men mindre sliskigt sötaktig och med ett otäckare humör med tanke på att hon kan förgöra en.  
Men jag vill bara återigen tacka för att du gillade kapitlet och kommer hänga kvar och läsa resten, det värmer 3

**Thalia: **Usch, strömavbrott i två dagar låter inte kul. Jag har aldrig haft det så länge, det mesta är nog bara till typ ca 2-3-4 timmar. Och jag är glad att du gillade beskrivningen om Annabeth och Percy. Inte riktigt säker på hur jag skulle skriva det först, de är ju bara 12 år i den första boken. Jag håller med att namnet Thalia då passade dig, och grekisk mytologi är ju väldigt intressant. Personligen kan jag mer om grekisk än nordisk mytologi.  
Rätt så konstigt egentligen när man kommer från Norden själv _: )_

Och det är trevligt att du kommer på idéer till en bok, vi behöver mer som skriver och läser här i världenXD  
Ha det bra Thalia


	9. Min middag går upp i rök

AN: Jag har en kompis som inte alls förstod hur den här typen av fanfictions är uppbyggda så för att förtydliga en aning:

* * *

Vanligt prat

Tankar

_Brev/Meddelanden/När någonting skrivs_

**Boktext**

* * *

Men njut av läsningen

Aveline

* * *

Travis såg fundersam ut, vilket fick de flesta andra kampare att se misstänksamt på honom i rädsla för vad han tänkte på.

"Jag vet precis vem som ska läsa nu!" utropade han till slut och kastade iväg boken så att den flög i en båge över allas huvuden innan Luke fångade den tack vare sina snabba reflexer två sekunder innan boken skulle ha flugit rakt in i honom.

Luke höjde ett ögonbryn mot sin yngre bror. "Ska jag ta det som att det är min tur att läsa?"

Travis nickade med ett flin på hans läppar. "Japp, det kommer att passa perfekt för dig."

"Okej, kan du läsa kapitlets namn, Luke?", frågade Silena och kastade tillbaka sitt långa hår över sin högra axel. "Jag är döende av att få veta vad som kommer att hända."

"Visst…", nickade Luke och bläddrade fram rätt sida efter att ha kollat i registret, eftersom att Travis inte hade varit artig nog att markera sidan. "Kapitlets rubrik är:

**Min middag går upp i rök**

"Ja! Äntligen ett kapitel som man förstår innebörden av!" utbrast Jake lättat.

"Jake", sa Katie otåligt, "du inser väl att när vi börjar att läsa om framtiden kommer det inte att bli begripligt för någon av oss. Inte ens för Percy troligviss."

"Men vad du inte vet Kat", sa Percy och blandade sig i den snabbt utvecklande diskussionen, "råkar jag vara en mästare på att gissa mina egna tankar, jag kommer att veta innebörden av varje kapitel bara genom att någon läser rubriken."

Katie himlade med ögonen. "Jag tror att alla kan gissa ens egna tankar, eftersom att de skulle vara svårt att inte hålla koll på dem. Och visst Percy, om du säger det så." Hon såg dock inte ut som om hon höll något större förtroende för att det egentligen skulle kunna vara sant.

**Ryktet om händelsen på toaletten spreds snabbt.**

"Du säger det som om det vore ovanligt att ett rykte färdas så snabbt här på lägret", påpekade Michael.

"Man ska inte underskatta kraften av rykten", sa Apollon med ett bländande leende när han tänkte tillbaka på hur många gånger han hade använt det till sin fördel.

"Det är ännu roligare när det handlar om kärlek", fnittrade Afrodite förtjust, och såg över halvbloden i paviljongen som gjorde sitt bästa att undvika gudinnans blick med en otäck känsla i magen.

"Det sa du innan Trojanska kriget också", muttrade Artemis.

Afrodite suckade. "Man råkar starta ett krig och man får aldrig höra slutet om det."

"Det var inte ett litet krig direkt", sa Hermes och skakade på huvudet åt kärlekens och skönhetens gudinna.

"Det är det bästa krigen, särskilt när alla gudar också är med. De blir alltid extra blodiga", sa Ares med ett iskallt leende.

"Så intressant som det är att höra era åsikter", sa Dionysos uttråkat, "kan vi läsa vidare nu så att fader kan förvandla Perry till en delfin fortare."

"Zeus kommer inte att förvandla min son till en delfin", sa Poseidon stelt.

"Jag önskar att jag kan göra det, men jag om någon måste följa lagen", suckade Zeus och lät något besviken.

"Vilka lagar?", frågade Percy, lättad att han faktiskt inte skulle bli förvandlad till ett djur.

"Har du inte lärt din son någonting, broder?" muttrade Zeus och ignorerade att det här antagligen var det första gången som far och son mötes. Eller om man ska tro boken, den första gången som Perseus kom ihåg det. Men boken måste ljuga om det. De måste ha träffats tidigare när Poseidon bad Perseus att tjäla hans blixt.

"Och när skulle jag fått tillfälle att träffa honom?" undrade Poseidon bittert.

"Åh, jag vet inte, i julas kanske, ni var båda i New York då", påpekade Zeus med en självsäker glimt i hans ögon.

Poseidon skakade bara på huvudet, veta att hans envisa bror inte skulle ge med sig om inte bevisen om att han och hans son var oskyldiga till någon stöld dansade rakt framför Zeus ansikte i form av huvud blixten.

Percy var för upptagen med att försöka att klura ut vad de två gudarna menade och märkte inte att de inte hade svarat på hans fråga.

Annabeth rynkade pannan. Hon klottrade snabbt ner några ord på blocket hennes halvbror Malcolm hade låtit ligga framme: _Besök i New York? Ett möjligt samband med det konstiga vädret?  
_Hon suckade tyst. Allt det gick bara inte gå ihop. Hon kunde inte låta bli att skriva till: _Vinterståndet/Solståndet  
_Annabeth hade en känsla av att hon hade missat något mycket viktigt och allting nu förtiden tycktes kretsa kring de årliga rådslagen. Och en viss son till Poseidon.

**Vart jag än gick pekade lägermedlemmar på mig och mumlade något om toalettvatten.**

"Du gjorde ju så att hela badrummet bokstavligt talat exploderade. Ni lämnade efter er en enda röra", sa Will med en axelryckning.

"Fast när vi fixade till det igen så passade vi på att göra några små förbättringar", informerade Marlie North, den enda flickan i Hefaistos stuga just nu.

"Ja, tack Percy", sa Samantha och log, "det badrummet behövde fräsas upp lite."

"Om det var någon av oss som hade sprängde ett badrum skulle ni minsann inte säga tack", muttrade Connor och Travis nickade snabbt instämmande.

**Eller kanske de bara stirrade på Annabeth, som fortfarande var drypande våt.**

Lee fnös. "Det hade med båda sakerna att göra."

"Du påminde lite om en blöt kattunge, Annabeth", erkände Katie.

"Urg, påminn mig inte om det", stönade Atenas dotter till svar.

"Är inte det korrekta att säga: Som en blöt uggla?" frågade Will. "Med tanken på att Annabeth är Athenas dotter och ugglan är Athenas heliga djur. Katten är Ers nåd Artemis heliga djur."

"Jag vet det Will", svarade Katie, "men har du någonsin faktiskt _sett_ en blöt uggla?"

"Eh… nej", sa han till slut.

"Trodde väl inte det." Katie korsade armarna självbelåtet.

"Hur kommer det sig att katter inte gillar vatten?", frågade Liljan. "Ers nåd Artemis har inga problem med vatten enligt mytologin."

"Det är inte alla som skapar sitt heliga djur själv", svarade Artemis och såg mot Poseidon som bara ogenerat ryckte på axlarna. "Jag valde katten som mitt heliga djur för att den är en utmärkt jägare och tar hand om sina egna."

"Farbror P är nog den enda som har skapat sitt heliga djur själv", anmärkte Hermes.

"Jag var uttråkad", sa havsguden enkelt.

**Hon visade mig några platser till – metallverkstaden (där lägermedlemmarna smidde sina egna svärd), **

De från Hefaistos stuga log. De tillbringade större delen av sin lägertid där. De var inte särskilt sociala, precis som deras odödlige far, men de hade kul med sina syskon bland alla verktyg och maskiner. De föredrog att ha det så.

**hantverkarrummet (där satyrer sandblästrade en gigantisk marmorstaty föreställande en getman) **

Det såg ut som om alla satyrer hade tagit orden som en personlig förolämpning. Grover suckade bara, för van vid Percys oförmåga att ha ens den minsta tillstymmelse av takt för att faktiskt bli särskilt upprörd.

"Hur vågar du prata om den store Pan så där!" Utbrast en av satyrerna som såg mest upprörd ut.

"Tekniskt sett så tänkte jag det bara", muttrade Percy och försökte inte låta satyrernas mördande blickar störa honom för mycket. "Jag sa aldrig något."

"Är det någon mer än jag som plötsligt ser de fridfulla satyrerna vässa sina högafflar och tända på elden?", frågade Michael oskyldigt.

"Om det är någonting som kan göra en satyr upprörd så är det att förolämpa Pan", mumlade Annabeth.

**Och klätterväggen,**

"Boken ger klätterväggen en helt ofarlig beskrivning." Silena skakade på huvudet misstroget.

"Det kommer en bättre beskrivning snart, Silena", sa Luke med ett snett leende som orsakade hennes hjärta att fladdra.

**som i själva verket var två väggar som stod mitt emot varandra och skakade våldsamt, släppte stenblock ifrån sig, sprutade lava och slogs ihop om man inte tog sig upp till krönet fort nog.**

"Den bästa klätterväggen någonsin", sa Quinton med en flammande blick i hans ögon som speglade sig hos de andra i Ares stuga.

"Tack och lov har ingen död av den under de senaste åren", mumlade Katie.

"Hur vet du det?", frågade Travis förvånat.

"Det finns en massa register i stora huset om, eh, sådana händelser", svarade Demeters dotter med en grimas.

"Det är en deprimerande tanke, med tanken på att vi själva antagligen kommer att hamna där", mumlade Will dystert.

"Vad är det med er Apollon barn idag?", frågade Liljan. "Ni brukar vara mycket mer, tja, soliga än så här."

"Och det är väl bättre att halvblodens namn hamnar i ett register än att det glöms bort", fortsatte Katie åt sin syster.

"Jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på att vi uppträder mindre 'soligt' och jag antar att ni har rätt att det är bra att de personerna inte har glömts bort helt", sa Will fundersamt.

"Jag skulle personligen vara mer upprörd om ingen kom till min begravning och helt glömde bort mig än att ingen kom när jag föddes", sa Connor.

"Det skulle göra ont om ingen brydde sig om att man hade dött", instämde Travis.

"Hur kom vi in på det här nu igen", suckade Annabeth, hon ville bara komma vidare med boken så att hon fick hennes svar.

"Jag tror att det var när…", sa Percy med ett oskyldigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Det var inte så jag menade", muttrade Annabeth och blängde på honom.

"Jag vet", svarade havsgudens son och flinade, " men jag har upptäckt under min tid på lägret att reta dig är min fjärde favorit sak att göra."

"En av dina favorit saker på lägret är att reta mig?" utbrast Annabeth förbluffat och hennes blängning blev en aning kyligare.

"Japp", sa Percy med samma oskyldiga uttryck som förut.

"Vilka är dina första tre, Perce?", frågade Grover snabbt och hoppades att han skulle hinna förhindra ytligare ett bråk i tid.

"Ehm, få se nu… på tredje plats är det svärd fäktning, det vill säga om Luke inte arbetar oss halvt ihjäl…"

"Kommer aldrig att hända", sa de från Hermes stuga. Luke nickade instämmande. Han skulle aldrig kunna låta hans stugkamrater bli lata, eller hur?

"… på andra plats så är det att paddla kanot och simma i sjön…"

"Självklart, du är trots allt min son", sa Poseidon stolt.

"… och den sak som jag gillar allra mest på lägret är…" Percy avbröt sig och kände hur han rodnade.

"Åh, är lille Percy generad", hånade Clarisse honom.

"Håll käften", fräste han tillbaka.

"Och din favorit sak på lägret är…?" frågade Silena mjukt. Hon ville inte att Percy skulle känna att hon trängde sig på, men hon kunde inte hindra sin nyfikenhet.

"Har du sagt A får du säga B", uppmuntrade Katie.

"Ja, ja, jag ska berätta. Min favorit sak på lägret är att vara med alla er. Mina vänner", sa Percy i en kapplöpning och han rodnade ytligare lite till efter de orden.

"Aww…" hördes det från olika delar av paviljongen.

"Vi gillar att umgås med dig också, Percy", försäkrade bröderna Stoll honom.

"Ja, du är en bra vän", log Liljan.

"Tack hörni, men skulle vi inte bara kunna läsa vidare nu", mumlade Percy generat, han borde aldrig ha tagit upp det där, det syntes på Clarisse att hon skulle reta gallfebern på honom i veckor för den nya informationen.

**Till slut gick vi tillbaka till kanotsjön, där stigen svängde av mot stugorna.  
"Jag måste träna", sa Annabeth tonlöst.**

"Just det! Du är fortfarande plask våt, jag hade alldeles glömt bort det!", sa Michael förvånat.

"Jag läste det för en liten stund sen bara", påpekade Luke.

"Jag vet men vi pratade så mycket att jag hade glömt bort det", svarade Apollons son fåraktigt.

Några skrattade åt hans grimas, även om de var ganska lätt att glömma bort en sån detalj, de pratade trots allt väldigt mycket, som Michael sagt.

"Annabeth, jag känner ingen som tränar så mycket som du", sa Lee.

"Jag måste träna för att överleva en monsteratack."

"**Middagen serveras halv åtta. Följ bara med de andra i din stuga till mässen."**

"Sluta nämna middagen. Jag kommer bara att bli hungrig", stönade Connor.

"Inte en chans att du redan kan vara hungrig! Vi åt lunch för bara en liten stund sen!"

"Okej jag är inte hungrig", erkände Connor, " men det betyder inte att jag inte kommer att bli det!"

De andra i paviljongen skakade på deras huvuden, hur kunde man äta så mycket?

Demeter såg förtjust ut. "Äntligen någon som uppskattar en god måltid!"

Connor såg försiktigt på gudinnan samtidigt som Travis var tvungen att sätta sin hand mot sin mun för att hindra sitt skratt.

"**Annabeth, jag ber om ursäkt för det där med toaletterna."**

"Det var inte ditt fel, Percy", sa Katie lugnande.

"Tekniskt sett så var det fiskandedräkt sons fel att min dotter nästan blev dränkt av toalettvattnet", muttrade Athena.

"Han gjorde det inte med flit, miss besserwisser", sköt Poseidon tillbaka.

"Jag gjorde det verkligen inte med flit, men det var mitt fel", avbröt Percy. "Jag fick toaletterna att explodera, men det var bara i självförsvar."

"**Om du säger det så."**

"Någonting säger mig att Annabeth inte trodde på dig, Percy", sa Travis fundersamt och låtsades stryka ett osynligt skägg.

"Det säger du inte", sa Chris sarkastiskt.

"**Det var inte mitt fel."  
Hon såg skeptiskt på mig, och jag insåg att det **_**var**_** mitt fel. **

"Det var lika mycket Clarisse fel som ditt", sa Will logiskt. "Om inte Clarisse hade försökt att stoppa ditt huvud i toaletten hade du inte hade behövt att försvara dig, och alla hade varit torra."

"Så, med tanken på Wills fantastiska förklaring så var jag bara ett oskyldigt offer och alltihop var Clarisses fel", sammanfattade Percy.

"Jag är faktiskt glad att det hände", sa Travis, "utan er skulle jag inte ha något att skratta åt... Okej, något _så_ roligt att skratta åt." Ändrade han sig när han såg Katies tvivelaktiga min. "Men min poäng är att ingen skadades sig, det var faktiskt underhållande och Clarisse fick smaka på sin egen medicin för en gång skulle."

De andra i paviljongen små log när de tänkte på det.

Hur är det möjligt att Travis Stoll, _den_ Travis Stoll och en av de mest berömda upptågsmakare på lägret, kan tänka så logiskt, funderade Katie. Han brukar inte vara så här, eller hur?

**Jag hade fått vattnet att spruta ur toaletterna och duscharna. **

"Men det var oavsiktligt", sa Silena.

"Varför tar boken upp det hela tiden?", frågade Connor.

"Det är inte boken som tar upp den händelsen om och om igen", sa Luke, "det är vi som hela tiden gör det."

"Inte heller så talar vi om någonting nytt", muttrade Malcolm. "Vi tar egentligen bara upp samma sak, men från olika vinklar."

**Jag förstod inte hur. **

"Son till havsguden."

"Jag visste inte det då." Percy insåg att Malcolm hade rätt, det började bli tröttsamt när alla exakt hela tiden upprepade sig eller sa det uppenbara.

**Men toaletterna hade reagerat på mig. Jag hade blivit ett med rörsystemen.**

Trots den något sura stämningen, kunde de i paviljongen inte låta bli att brista i skratt åt den meningen.

"Ibland så älskar jag dina tankar Percy", skrattade Travis. "De har din smak för sarkasm plus din humor."

"Jag bara visste att alla ni snart skulle sola er i mina tankars glans", flinade Percy.

"Åh, goda gudarna. Du börjar låta som min bror", stönade Artemis äcklat. "Apollon, hur kunde du ha påverkat honom redan? Ni har knappt känt varandra ens en halv dag ännu!"

"Och vad är det för fel att tänka som mig, syster?", frågade Apollon med höjda ögonbryn. "Jag är fantastisk!"

"Har din eh, inställning om det någonting att göra med att din romerska motsvarighet heter Apollo, mr Apollon?", frågade Annabeth, hon hade alltid varit nyfiken på varför solguden hade så lika namn i två olika religioner medans de flesta andra gudar hade olika namn för deras motsvarigheter. De dödliga hade sina teorier men vem sa att det var sanna?

"Man kan inte bättra på perfektion, sötnos", svarade Apollon genast.

"Du får inte flörta med min dotter", fräste Athena snabbt samtidigt som Annabeth grimaserade, hon borde ha väntat sig något sånt svar.

Apollon höll upp sina händer i en välvillig gest. "Givetvis inte, vad tänkte jag på? Jag måste ha glömt. Vet du Athena, du är rätt så lik min lilla syster när du säger sådana saker. Även om Artemis hindrar mig från att prata, titta eller hjälpa hennes jägare på nåt sätt." Han såg lätt bestört ut.

"Jag pratade med far om att göra det till en lag också", informerade Artemis, hoppas att hennes envise bror skulle lämna hennes stakars jägare ifred då.

"Du skulle inte göra någonting sådant", utbrast Apollon förskräckt.

"Om du känner Artemis alls Apollon, då borde du veta att hon skulle göra det", sa Hermes och försökte att se medlidsam ut, men hur det ryckte i gudens läppar förrådde honom och visade att han var något road. Hermes hade alltid funnit tvillingarnas relation högst roande, och det blev bara bättre och bättre med åren.

"Om ni två hade lyssnat så skulle ni ha hört att Artemis sa att hon redan hade pratat med Zeus", sa Persefone, det var vid såna här stunder som hon längtade tillbaka till tystnaden i underjorden med sin make.

Apollon såg bedjande på kungen av gudarna. "Du skulle inte godkänna en sådan begäran, eller hur?"

Zeus skiftade obehagligt på sig samtidigt som han kände att han började få huvudvärk av allt drama. Och han hade just lyckats bli av med den förra! "Jag har inte beslutat någonting ännu, rådet håller på att undersöka saken."

"Eh, broder är inte ni alla med i rådet?", sa Hades så oskyldigt som möjligt.

Kungen av gudarna blängde på härskaren över underjorden. "Det är ett annat råd", sa han kort.

Hades himlade med ögonen, Zeus hade alltid varit en dålig lögnare.

"Om du säger det så."

"**Du måste prata med Oraklet", sa Annabeth.**

Alla halvblod i paviljongen såg spänt på Percy. De kom ihåg attacken från helveteshunden igår kväll, det var faktiskt väldigt svårt att glömma, de flesta hade haft mardrömmar eller haft svårt att sova den föregående natten på grund av det. Det hjälpte inte heller att Percy var son till en av de tre stora, född trots en svuren ed. Han borde egentligen inte existera.

"Kommer Percy få ett uppdrag…?"

"Vad kom monstret ifrån?"

"Det är Jacksons fel att vi är här överhuvudtaget. Han måste ha gjort någonting hemskt i framtiden."

Det var några av de många sakerna som halvbloden viskade till varandra och orden flög runt i luften och tycktes hänga kvar där som ett tjockt lager av damm.

Poseidon såg argare och argare ut, hans havsgröna ögon blinkade med ett farligt ljus.

Percy hade en total motsats reaktion till allt. Han bleknade och såg svagt skyldig ut.

"Tänk efter lite", sa Annabeth och avbröt alla viskningar. "Om Percy kommer att göra någonting hemskt i framtiden vet vi inte. Det kanske är sant eller inte. Men vår Percy har inte gjort någonting ännu, och om han kommer att göra någonting så har vi fått en chans att ändra det. Så gå inte händelser i förväg nu."

"Lyssna på henne", sa Katie. "Om någon har rätt här så är det Annabeth."

"Tack hörni", mumlade Percy.

Ingen sa någonting mer, men flera stycken såg fortfarande tvivlande ut.

"**Vem?"  
"Inte vem. Vad. Oraklet. Fråga Keiron."**

"Så de var Oraklet som du menade, Annabeth", sa Will och dottern till Athena nickade som svar.

"Jag trodde att hon var död", sa Jake fundersamt.

"Hon är död, men själva Oraklet är inte det", sa Apollon. "Hon är en levande död kan man säga. Det spelar inte så stor roll om man kallar hennes en vem eller vad." Apollon kunde inte klandra Hades för att ha förbannat hans Orakel. Hon borde ha vetat bättre än att göra en Gud arg. Det enda som var synd var att det nu skulle bli nästan omöjligt för hans Orakel att byta kropp.

Hades knöt sina näver. Han kände en oändlig sorg för Marias död, allt på grund av hans bror och det duma Oraklet. När han tänkte på det blandades sorgen med en hetlevrad vrede. Om inte Zeus hade varit en envis liten idiot kanske Maria hade levt idag, hon skulle ha varit gammal, men åtminstone vid liv.

**Jag stirrade ner i sjön och önskade att någon kunde ge mig ett rakt svar för en gångs skull. **

"Kommer inte att hända om jag känner Annabeth rätt", sa Katie och skakade på hennes huvud.

"Det var inte som om jag visste någonting heller", muttrade Annabeth. "Nej, låt mig formulera om det, jag vet fortfarande ingenting om vad Oraklet eller vad Keiron har att säga."

"Ni skulle ha fått veta i sin om tid", sa Keiron med sin lugna röst. "Tiden var inte inne då. Jag skulle vilja påstå att den inte är det nu heller, men det verkar som om ödesgudinnorna och de från framtiden önskar att snabba på processen, så att säga."

**Jag förväntade mig inte att någon skulle se tillbaka på mig från botten, **

"Mådde du riktigt bra Percy?", frågade Travis med ett låssats oroligt ansiktsuttryck. "Att börja se folk under vatten låter inte bra."

"Du kanske inte var helt återställt sen din tjurfäktning torts allt", sa Connor med samma ton som sin bror.

"Tyst med er", mumlade Percy. "Jag mådde alldeles utmärkt.

"Om du säger det så." Båda bröderna såg ytterst tveksamma ut.

**så hjärtat hoppade över ett slag **

"Du ljög för oss!"

"Jag är säker på att hjärtan inte ska hoppa över ett slag", sa Travis. "Will kom hit fort! Percy behöver första hjälpen!"

Will himlade bara med ögonen åt dem. "Jag försäkrar er att Percy mådde och just nu också är i alldeles utmärkt hälsa."

"Jag kunde ha sagt det själv, Will", sa Percy och kämpade mot lusten att himla med ögonen han också. Men han var samtidigt lättad att inte hans vänner inte hade vänt sig i mot honom och såg på honom nästan rädsla som de andra kamparna gjorde just nu. Han förstod inte vad han hade gjort för att förtjäna sådana bra vänner.

**när jag fick se två tonåriga flickor sitta med benen i kors vid pirens fot, ungefär sex, sju meter under vattenytan.**

"Så det var najaderna som du såg", mumlade Silena.

"De är faktiskt riktigt trevliga", sa Louis Bentley, son till Afrodite.

"Nej, de är irriterande små varelser som försöker göra ens liv så eländigt som möjligt", muttrade Malcolm mörkt.

Alla såg förvånat på honom.

"Vad? Vad är det?", frågade Athenas son när han märkte alla blickar.

"Vad har najaderna gjort för att förtjäna den tonen", frågade Lee nyfiket.

"Åh, jag vet inte", svarade Malcolm sarkastiskt, "kanske är det bara så att de försöker att dränka en när man kommer i närheten av stranden, eller så försöker dem att förgifta en med usel mat."

"Det är skogsnymferna som skaffar maten till oss", sa Michael långsamt.

"Och din poäng är?"

Michael skakade på huvudet. "Bara glöm att jag sa något."

**De var klädda i blåjeans och skimrande gröna T-tröjor, och deras bruna hår böljande runt axlarna. **

"De har en riktigt bra mode känsla", mumlade Samantha med ett leende.

"Det är därför vi brukar att vara med dem när vi har en ledig tid", förklarade Silena. "De är bra vänner när man väl har lärt känna dem, och de har bra koll på dagens mode."

**Mörtar simmade runt i det. De log och vinkade som om jag vore en vän de inte sett på mycket länge.**

"Det stämmer antagligen med tanken på att du är min son", sa Poseidon.

Percy såg ut som ett levande frågetecken. "Vad menar du, pappa?"

"Man brukar säga att de lutar mer att de är havsvarelser en landvarelser, så najaderna är under mitt beskydd", förklarade havsguden, och najaderna i paviljongen nickade och log mot dem.

**Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, så jag vinkade tillbaka.**

"Nej, inte uppmuntra dem", stönade Malcolm.

"Såja", sa Katie lugnande, "de kan åtminstone inte dränka Percy."

"**Uppmuntra de inte", varnade Annabeth. "Najader är hemskt flörtiga."  
"Najader", upprepade jag och kände mig fullständigt bedrövad. **

"Varför kände du dig bedrövad?", frågade Jake förvirrat.

"Jake, din dumbom, de dödliga känner inte till najader", sa Connor otåligt.

"Just det. Det glömde jag", mumlade Hefaistos son fåraktigt.

"**Det avgör saken. **

"Vad avgör saken?", frågade Katie försiktigt.

"Ingen fara", sa Annabeth, "han gjorde inget dumt eller farligt."

"Varför tror alla hela tiden att jag så fort jag har kommit fram till någon ska göra någonting idiotiskt eller sätta mig själv och alla andra i fara?", undrade Percy.

"Du har bara ett sådant ansikte som säger så, och de här böckerna har inte hjälpt till att motverka vår tro på det", svarade Silena med en axelryckning.

**Jag vill åka hem nu."**

"Åh", mumlade Katie tystare nu än förut.

"Det blev lite mycket efter ett tag", sa Percy lågmält, "det var som om allting bara hade samlats tills då, och till slut villa jag bara åka hem till det som var välbekant." Hem till min mamma, lade Percy mentalt till.

Ingen sa någonting, alla inne i sina egna tankar.

Luke skakade långsamt på huvudet och kom ihåg att han faktiskt hade en bok att läsa, så med en tyst harkling för att fånga alla uppmärksamhet, fortsatte han.

**Annabeth rynkade på ögonbrynen. "Fattar du inte, Percy? Du **_**är**_** hemma. Det här är den enda säkra platsen på hela jorden för sådana som vi."**

"Borde det inte ha funnits andra läger innan gudarna kommit hit till Amerika?", frågade Liljan osäkert.

"Ja, jag tror knappast att ni har ändrat era vanor att besöka dödliga de senaste århundradena", sa Lee.

"Det fanns andra läger där vi bodde innan", bekräftade Athena.

"Så du hade fel, Annabeth", sa Connor med ett flin.

"Nej, det räknas inte. De gamla lägren är inte igång, så det finns bara en plats som är säker för oss: Kamphalvblodslägret", sa Annabeth.

"**Du menar psykiskt störda?"**

"Åh, mina gudar", stönade Katie, men det ryckte i hennes läppar, "du gör verkligen allt för att förbanna Annabeth, eller hur?"

"Jag sa ju att reta Annabeth var en av mina favorit saker på lägret att göra", svarade Percy enkelt. "Även om jag måste erkänna att jag var hälften alvarlig där", tillade han med en busig glimt i hans ögon.

"Okej, du har precis "förolämpat" nästan alla i paviljongen, Perce", sa Grover nervöst och gjorde citat-tecken på ordet förolämpat med sina händer.

"Och jag kommer inte ge mig för en jag har "förolämpat" alla andra också", sa Percy med ett snett leende.

Grover svalade. "Det här kommer att sluta illa."

"Perseus verkar ha en brist med respekt för sina medmänniskor och de som är mäktigare än honom", muttrade Zeus till Hera som nickade alvarligt.

Hades, som var den enda som hade hört dem, himlade med ögonen åt sina syskon.  
Jag himlar med mina ögon för ofta nu för tiden, tänkte Hades, har jag inte alltid sagt att vara i Zeus närvaro skulle göra mig sjuk eller något sånt för eller senare.

"**Jag menar **_**icke mänskliga**_**. Inte helt mänskliga, i alla fall. Halvmänniskor."**

"Jag trodde att vi var överens om att du är en halvpanda också", sa Connor.

"Men vi har också kommit överens om att jag är ett halvblod", sa Percy leende.

"Du är också en halvmänniska", fortsatte Travis fundersamt. "Någonting här går inte ihop."

"Percy kunde vara tjugofem procent panda, tjugofem procent människa och tjugofem procent halvblod", sa Connor och räknade på hans fingrar. "Men vad är de sista tjugofem procent för något?"

"Jag tror att det är bäst att vi går vidare", sa Katie roat.

"Jag antar det", suckade Travis. "Men oroa dig inte, Percy, vi ger inte upp fören vi har tagit reda på vad de sista tjugofem procenten är för något."

"Tack", sa Percy berört. "Jag vet att jag är i trygga händer."

"Nej", sa Silena och skakade på huvudet, "du har precis gett din själ till de två djävularna."

"**Halvmänniskor och halv – vad då?"  
"Det tror jag att du vet."**

"Har du inte redan sagt det?", frågade Will.

"Nej, jag sa bara att han är ett halvblod", svarade Annabeth. "Jag sa inte att han är besläktad med gudarna."

**Jag ville inte medge det, men jag var rädd att jag visste. Jag kände hur det kröp i skinnet – en känsla jag ibland fick när mamma pratade om min pappa.  
"Gudar", sa jag. "Halvgudar."**

"ÖVERRASKNING!", skrek bröderna Stoll och hoppade upp på deras fötter i exakt samma ögonblick.

"Sätt er ner igen", väste Katie och blängde på dem.

"Du är inte rolig, Kat." Men de satte sig ner igen ändå.

**Annabeth nickade. "Din pappa är inte död, Percy. Han är en av olympierna."**

"Varför antog du det?", frågade Ethan och stirrade på Annabeth med genomträngande ögon. "Percys pappa kunde lika gärna vara en mindre gud."

Annabeth mötte stadigt hans blick. "Det var en möjlighet, men med tanken på vad som precis då hade hänt med vattnet och att Percy slog en minotaur så utgick jag ifrån att han var son till en av olympierna."

Ethan rodnade ilsket och öppnade munnen men Luke läste snabbt vidare och avbröt vad han skulle säga.

"**Det är ju… sinnessjukt."**

"Varför håller du på att insistera att vi är mentalt störda?", frågade Michael men fick inget svar.

"**Är det? Vad var det som nästa alla gudar hade gemensamt i mytologin? **

"Att vi är snygga och smarta", föreslog Apollon.

"Du är ju inget av det, så det kan inte stämma", sa Artemis.

Apollon gapade. "Syrran, skämtade du just precis?"

"Nej. Jag var fullkomligt alvarlig."

Athena fnös roat vilket fick Poseidon att höja ett ögonbryn mot henne, som gudinnan ignorerade.

**De blev kära i människor och fick barn med dem. **

"Det också", mumlade solguden.

"Ni borde hålla er trogna med era fruar", sa Hera.

"Inte alla är gifta", sa Hermes irriterat till sin styvmor.

"Då kanske det är på tiden att du hittar dig en hustru!"

Apollon och Ares skrattade åt Hermes fallna ansiktsuttryck.

**Tror du att det har ändrat sina vanor under de senaste årtusenden?"**

"Nix, givetvis har de inte det", muttrade Artemis.

"Hallå! Det är inte bara gudarna som har dödliga älskare", protesterade Hermes och såg på Athena, Demeter och Afrodite.

"Varför skulle jag inte ha dödliga älskare?", frågade Afrodite oförstående, vilket fick Hefaistos att börja muttra någonting ohörbart.

"**Men det där är ju bara…" Jag var på väg att säga **_**myter**_** igen. Sedan kom jag ihåg Keiron varning att om tvåtusen år skulle kanske **_**jag**_** anses vara en myt. **  
**"Men om alla killar och tjejer här är halvgudar…"  
"Eller halvblod", sa Annabeth.**

"Vad är skillnaden på en halvgud och halvblod?", frågade Lee.

"Halvgudar syftar mer på de riktiga hjältarna, medans halvblod är en grupp i den större bilden, så att säga", förklarade Annabeth. "Men det spelar ingen roll egentligen vad man säger."

"Halvblod är också den officiella termen för oss", tillade Malcolm.

"**Vem är**_** din**_** pappa då?"  
Hennes grepp om pirens räcke hårdnade. Jag fick en känsla av att jag just tagit upp ett känsligt ämne.**

Luke grimaserade när han läste det, han visste att Annabeth inte gillade att ta upp sin pappa, eller någon i hennes dödliga familj. Men det spelade ingen roll, hon var som hans lillasyster, och när Thalia levde var hon Annabeths storasyster medans han var hennes storebror. De hade sin egen familj, långt borta från de förrädiska gudarna syn. Eller så hade de trott. Men Thalia var nu död och Annabeth var så lojal som man bara kunde bli mot gudarna. Deras familj hade splittrats och för det skulle gudarna få betala.

Athena lyckades precis hindra en sorgsen suck när hon tänkte på hennes favorit dotters far. Gudinnan hade funnit Fredrik Chase en högst intressant dödlig, han hade ett brilliant sinne, och det hade skilts på relativt goda villkor. Hon kunde bara hoppas på att han och Annabeth kommer ha en bättre relation i framtiden… Visdomens gudinna såg med dold förvåning mot Apollon. Hon skulle kunna svära på att han hade blinkat åt henne… kanske fanns det hopp ändå. Kanske.

"**Min pappa är professor vid militärakademien West Point", sa hon. "Jag har inte sett honom sedan jag var mycket liten. Han undervisade i amerikansk historia."**

"Det är ett coolt jobb", sa Katie, "min pappa är bara en trädgårdsmästare."

"Unge dam!", utbrast Demeter strängt. "Bara en trädgårdsmästare! Jag har aldrig hört på maken! Det är ett mycket viktigt arbete, och väl respekterat…!"

"Ja, ja mamma", suckade Katie, "jag vet, jag vet."

"Prova att stå ut med henne i årtusenden, det är då man kan börja sucka", muttrade Persefone till sin yngre syster.

"Kat, heter du inte Gardner i efternamn?", frågade Percy.

"Jo, det stämmer", svarade Katie, "varför undrar du?"

"Det var bara det att din pappa är trädgårdsmästare, och ni heter Gardner, och det engelska ordet för trädgård är _garden_, det är bara ett roligt samband", förklarade havsgudens son.

"För att inte tala om att du är dotter till Demeter, fruktbarhets- och skördegudinna", fortsatte Annabeth som hade förstått vad Percy tänkte. Hon var också glad att de inte kommenterade någonting om att hon inte hade sett sin pappa på flera år.

"Hum", mumlade Katie förvånat. "Jag har aldrig tänkte på det så. Och du har rätt Percy, det är något lustigt."

De andra i paviljongen fokuserade återigen på boken men Percy lutade sig mot Annabeth och viskade: "Jag förstår att du antagligen inte hade velat ha en jätte diskussion om din pappa bland allihop just nu, så jag antar att det jag försöker säga är att jag respekterar om du inte vill prata om det och om du vill berätta det för mig så är det okej, men jag ska inte tjata."

Annabeth såg uttryckslöst på honom ett par sekunder innan ett ljus gick upp i hennes grå ögon. Han hade försökt att uppehålla alla från att fråga besvärliga frågor och börja prata om hennes relation, eller kanske brist på relation med hennes pappa. Kanske var han inte en sådan sjögräshjärna trots allt. Nej, tänkte hon sedan, han kommer alltid att vara en sjögräshjärna.  
"Tack, Percy", mumlade hon bara och uttryckte inte hennes tankar högt.

"**Han är människa."**

"Nej, han är en marsian", muttrade Travis sarkastiskt men Katies blängning hindrade honom från att säga någonting mer om den saken.

Samtidigt så smalnade Artemis ögon. "Trodde du att det bara är manliga gudar som har dödliga älskare? Inte konstigt att jag föraktar den manliga arten!" Hennes utbrott såg väldigt konstigt ut med tanken på att hon såg ut som en tolvårig flicka, men uttrycket i hennes ögon vägde upp till det alldeles utmärkt.

Percy hade nåd att se generad ut. "Förlåt, jag hade precis smällt att gudarna existerade och att jag själv var ett halvblod. Det är ingen riktig ursäkt men det är det bästa jag har just nu."

"**Tror du att det måste vara en manlig gud som finner en mänsklig kvinna tilldragande? Snacka om sexistiskt!"**

"Se, Athenas dotter håller med mig", muttrade Artemis.

"Jag har förlåtligt det", sa Annabeth ärligt.

"**Vem är din mamma då?"  
"Stuga sex."**

"Percy var ny Annabeth, han skulle inte ha vetat om det", sa Will.

"Jag tänkte inte på det då", svarade Annabeth otåligt. "Luke, läst vidare", praktiskt taget morrade hon.

"Visste, visst", mumlade Luke med ett leende när han såg hans "lilla systers" temperament, innan hans leende bleknade när han kom och tänka på att deras relation snart skulle bli tvungen att brytas. De skulle inte kämpa på samma sida om ett krig kom. Och hon skulle hata honom för det.

"**Vilket betyder?"  
Annabeth rätade på ryggen. "Athena. Visdomens och stridens gudinna."**

När Annabeths bok-jag rätade på ryggen gjorde hon och de andra från Athenas stuga likadant, de var stolta att vara barn till vishetens gudinna.

"Hon är också filosofins gudinna", sa Malcolm.

"Och gudinna över civilisationen och hantverket", tillade Sofia Eklöv, dotter till Athena.

_**Okej**_**, tänkte jag. **_**Varför inte**_**?**

Det kunde höras några fnysningar av skratt runt om i paviljongen när Luke läste Percys tankar om det.

"Ja, varför inte", upprepade Connor roat.

"Det kunde ha varit värre", sa Travis.

"Hur då menar ni?", frågade Percy intresserat, vilket glade både Travis och Connor. De fick sällan någon uppskattning för deras upptåg och något galna tankar, men Percy var inte en sån person.

"Tänk om vi sa att det här är ett test för att se hur en ungdom klarar av konstiga situationer och allt som Keiron, Grover, mr D och Annabeth bland annat har berättat för dig är en lögn, unge Perce."

"Tur att ni inte kommer att säga det då", log Percy.

"Vi håller med dig", sa bröderna Stoll flinandes.

"Jag har blivit fullständigt förvirrad just ni, på grund av er", mumlade Grover.

"Då har vi uppnått vårt mål", sa Connor enkelt.

"Okej…", sa Grover långsamt, "jag hänger fortfarande inte med, men någonting säger mig att om jag frågar en gång till kommer jag bara få något random svar, så jag låter nog bli det."

"Bra plan", sa Annabeth tyst. Kunde de inte bara gå vidare någon gång utan att avbryta läsningen hela tiden?

"**Och **_**min**_** pappa?"  
"Ej fastställd", sa Annabeth. "Som jag sa tidigare. Ingen vet."**

"Innan ni säger nåt", sa Annabeth och höll upp sina händer när hon såg att flera stycken var på väg att säga någonting, "så vet jag att mr Poseidon borde ha vetat att Percy var hans son, så det var i sådana fall åtminstone minst en som visste."

"Hur mycket jag än hatar att säga det, så har Athenas dotter rätt", mumlade Poseidon och kände hur han fick en viss sur smak i munnen.

"**Förutom min mamma. Hon visste."  
"Kanske inte, Percy. En gud röjer inte alltid sin identitet."**

"Jag gjorde det", sa Poseidon. "Men det är sant att vi inte alltid gör det."

"Varför inte?"

"Eh… det bara blir så ibland", svarade Hermes vagt.

"Ni kanske borde det", sa Luke hårt. "Det kan rädda liv om våra dödliga föräldrar faktiskt vet att vi är halvblod."

De flesta Gudar nickade jakande med besvärade ansiktsuttryck.

"**Min pappa gjorde det. Han älskade henne."**

Poseidon log, glad att hans enda halvblod son trodde så mycket på det åtminstone.

"Sally är en fantastisk kvinna", sa havsguden mjukt. "Och hon är alldeles för smart för att man skulle kunna dölja någonting ifrån henne."

"Jag vet", mumlade Percy och tänkte på hans snälla och faktiskt riktigt häftiga mamma. "Men hallå, det betyder att jag faktiskt hade rätt!"

Annabeth himlade med ögonen. "Jag visste inte att hon kunde se igenom diset."

"Se igenom diset?", upprepade Percy.

"Vissa dödliga kan det, vi vet inte riktigt varför. Och efter det vi har läst är jag 99,9 procent säker på att din mamma kan se igenom den."

**Annabeth gav mig en försiktig blick, som om hon inte ville spräcka min bubbla. **

"Det ville jag inte", mumlade Annabeth, "jag är inte helt hjärtlös."

"**Du kanske har rätt. Kanske ger han dig något tecken. Det enda sättet att veta med säkerhet – om din pappa ger dig ett tecken för att klargöra att du är hans son. Det händer ibland."**

"Inte alltid alltså", muttrade Ethan.

"Det händer nästan aldrig att någon får ett tecken direkt efter att personen har kommit till lägret", tillade Jefferson.

"Sorligt egentligen", sa Chris lågt.

"**Du menar att det inte alltid gör?"**

"Det var det vi försökte att klargöra", sa Jefferson med en halvkvävd gäspning, och de i paviljongen bevittnade när han föll i sömn.

"Ska vi väcka honom?", frågade Silena.

"Nej", sa Travis och skakade på huvudet, "han kommer att vara på dåligt humör då – och jag talar av erfarenhet – så vi borde låta honom sova och någon kan berätta vad som hänt i boken i nästa paus. Om han har hunnit vakna då vill säga."

"Visst, varför inte", sa Silena med en axelryckning.

**Annabeth drog handflatan längst räcket. "Gudarna är mycket upptagna.**

Gudarna i paviljongen nickade, lättade att någon tog deras sida.

**De har massor av barn och det är inte alltid… Tja, ibland bryr de dig inte om dem, Percy. De struntar i dem."**

Och där framstod gudarna som skurkar igen. De gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera den skyldiga känslan som hade bosatt sig hos dem.

Dionysos stirrade på dem. Hade de insett det nu då? Verkar inte som det.

**Jag tänkte på några av ungarna jag sett i Hermes stuga – tonåringar som såg buttra och deprimerade ut, som om de väntade på ett samtal som de aldrig skulle få. **

Det är ju precis så det är, tänkte Luke när han läste det. Vissa kommer aldrig att bli erkända om ingen gör någonting.

Ingen sa någonting, halvbloden i paviljongen inte ville dra till sig gudarnas ökända vrede genom att reta upp dem, och gudarna sa ingenting för att de kände sig alldeles för skyldiga.

**Jag hade känt sådana ungar på Yancy Academy, som skuffats undan på någon internatskola av rika föräldrar som inte hade tid att ta hand om dem.**

"Alla föräldrar borde ha tid för ens barn", mumlade Hestia med sorgsna ögon.

"Det borde dem", instämde Hades med sin favorit syster. Han var medveten om att han och endast ett fåtal till gudar faktiskt såg efter sina barn ordentligt. Inte för att de andra gudarna var villiga att erkänna att han själv var bättre på det än dem. De gillade att måla upp honom som skurken hela tiden.

**Men gudar borde uppträdda bättre.**

"Det borde vi", mumlade Hermes.

"Varför gör ni inte det då?", kunde Luke inte låta bli att snäsa tillbaka.

"Det finns lagar som hindrar oss…", svarade budbärarnas gud och visste genast att det var fel sak att säga när han såg sin sons slutna uttryck.

"Och vem var det som skrev lagarna från första början", sa Luke med ett något bittert tonfall.

"Vi kanske ska diskutera det här senare", föreslog Hermes försiktigt.

"Nej, vi pratar nu eller aldrig om det", sa Luke och blängde upp på sin far.

"Men…"

"Då blir det visst aldrig." utan ett ord till började Luke att läsa igen och ignorerade de häpna och förbluffade blickarna han hade fått när han hade talat till sin pappa så fräckt.

Hermes slöt ögonen och andades långsamt, försökte att inte tänka på hur han antagligen hade förstört Lukes chanser till ett bättre öde ännu mer nu.

Hans kollega gudar gav honom sympatiska blickar, de skulle inte vilja vara i Hermes kläder nu. Förhoppningsvis skulle de här böckerna kunna hjälpa honom. Honom och Luke.

"**Jag är alltså fast här", sa jag. "Är det så? För resten av livet?"**

"Jag skulle tro det", sa Katie, "eftersom du är son till en av de tre stora menar jag."

"Det skulle vara riktigt riskabelt om du gick tillbaka till de dödligas värld under resten av året", mumlade Silena med rynkad panna och såg något orolig ut.

"Det var antagligen vad mamma menade, hon sa: 'Det skulle ha kunna betyda att jag fick ta farväl av dig för gott' om jag kom till lägret", mumlade Percy. "Så jag hade rätt. Kommer jag aldrig att kunna lämna lägret?"

"Jag är ledsen Percy", suckade Poseidon, "men det skulle nästan vara omöjligt."

"Det är okej", sa Percy tyst, "men jag skulle ändå vilja hälsa på mamma då och då."

"Vi kanske skulle kunna ordna någonting så att det blir möjligt", sa Keiron vänligt.

"**Det beror på", sa Annabeth. "Några som kommer hit stannar bara över sommaren. **

"Vilket är de flesta som är här", sa Will.

"Det är mest de äldre kamparna som är åretruntare, sådana som inte bryr sig att återvända till den dödliga världen längre", tillade Michael.

"Eller dem som helt enkelt inte kan", sa Connor.

"Jag kommer att förklara det i boken", muttrade Annabeth. "Och vem sa ni det till förresten? Alla här känner redan till det."

Pojkarna rodnade generat. "Åh, just det. Så är det."

**Alltså, om en mamma är Afrodite eller Demeter är man förmodligen inte nån särskilt mäktig kraft. **

"Hallå!", protesterade genast de från Afrodites och Demeters stuga. "Det är inte sant!"

"För det mesta är det så", sa Riley. "Men inte alltid."

"Både Silena och jag är åretruntare", påpekade Miranda Gardiner, dotter till Demeter irriterat.

"Förlåt mig", bad Annabeth, "jag ska inte ge ett sådant exempel nästa gång, okej."

De två stugorna delade en blick med varandra, innan de kom överens. "Okej, vi förlåter dig Annabeth, ge bara inte såna exempel igen."

"Tack så mycket", log dottern till Athena, "och jag ska inte."

**Monstren kan strunta i en, och då klarar man sig med några månaders sommarträning och lever i de dödligas värld resten av året. **

"Monstren brukar inte ignorera en helt", påpekade Liljan med rynkad panna. " Det brukar dyka upp några monster då och då, även om det inte är så många."

"Sant", mumlade vissa kampare i paviljongen.

**Men för en del av oss… är det för farligt att ge sig av. **

"Vi är stekkockarna", sa Connor och alla stirrade på honom.

"Vad fick du det ifrån?", frågade Chris.

"Jag har ingen aning", sa Hermes son långsamt. "Ingen som helst aning."

Vissa började skratta åt hans förbluffade uttryck. Det var sällan det såg det på en av brödernas Stolls ansikten. För det mesta var det de som hade det när någon av dem bestämde att lägret hade råkat ut för alldeles för få upptåg under en period.

**Vi är åretruntare. **

"Det lät bättre", mumlade Beckendorf.

"Stekkockarna", fnös Annabeth.

"Du skulle inte kunna laga mat om du ens måste rädda ditt eget liv, Annabeth", sa Luke med ett leende och vissa såg lättade ut att han inte verkade vara lika bitter längre.

"Det är sant", suckade hon. "Men det är en egenskap som jag med glädje lämnar över till någon annan."

**I de dödligas värld drar vi till oss monster. **

Tack gudarna för lägret, tänkte de flesta lägermedlemmar, de skulle vara helt körda utan den.

**De varseblir oss. De dyker upp för att utmana oss. **

"Jag kan inte påminna mig om att det har hänt innan mrs Dodds och minotauren", sa Percy fundersamt.

"Det berodde antagligen på att din styvfar stank så mycket", förklarade Grover.

"Okej… jag vet att Stinkande Gabe luktar illa men inte kan väl hans lukt skrämma bort monster?", frågad Percy tvivlande.

"Jo, faktiskt så stämmer det", sa Grover, "så fort jag hade klivit in i hans bil överväldigades jag av en stank, och den var definitivt stark nog att skrämma bort en hel armé av monster. Hans stank har dolt din doft från monster i flera år. Att din mamma stod ut med den karl måste bero på att hon älskar dig väldigt mycket, Perce. Hon gjorde det för att skydda dig. Faktum är att Gabes lukt fortfarande hänger kvar på dig även om ni inte har träffats på flera veckor. Det var så den skyddade dig när du var i skolan flera kilometer bort från honom", avslutade satyren.

Percy hade ett svagt äcklat uttryck. "Snälla, kan vi pausa läsningen? Jag måste ta en lång och välbehövd dusch."

"Nej, vi ska inte pausa läsningen, halvblod", sa Zeus ilsket.

"Vad min bror menade var att: du kommer att ha tid att ta en dusch senare efter läsningen i kväll, Percy", sa Poseidon milt och ignorerade Zeus muttrande om att det inte alls var vad han hade menat.

Percy nickade och tänkte sedan tillbaka på sin bäste väns ord. Hade hans mamma verkligen stått ut med Stinkande Gabe för honom? Han hade inga ord för det, och hans känslor var som en ihop trasslad virvel inom honom.

"Så vi hade rätt", mumlade Artemis till Athena. "Det var Gabe lukt som skrämde iväg monstren."

**För det mesta ignorerar de oss tills vi är gamla nog att ställa till problem, någonstans i tio-elvaårsåldern. Men där efter gäller det för de flesta halvgudar att ta sig hit – eller bli dödade.**

Det var tyst i paviljongen när alla, både halvblod, gudar, satyrer, nymfer och najader tänkte på de fallna halvbloden.

"Hon klarade sig nästan", muttrade Annabeth för sig själv.

"Nästan är inte tillräckligt", mumlade Luke tillbaka.

**Några få lyckas överleva i de dödligas värld och bli berömda. Tro mig, om jag talade om namnen för dig skulle du känna igen dem. **

"Vem skulle det kunna vara?", frågade Percy nyfiket, Annabeth hade inte nämnt några namn då.

"Eh… till exempel så är William Shakespeare son till mr Apollon."

"En av mina mest kända barn", sa solguden stolt.

"Det finns massvis av andra exempel, det är rätt så uppenbart vilka personer i historien som är halvblod, bara man vet hur man ser tecknen."

"Det är häftigt", sa Michael och de andra kamparna nickade instämmande.

**En del inser inte ens att de är halvgudar. Men de är ytterst, ytterst få."**

Några halvblod i paviljongen suckade avundsjukt. Om det bara hade hänt dem.

"**Så monstren kan ta sig in hit?"**

"Det brukade inte kunna komma in hit", sa Clarisse och såg illvilligt mot Percys riktning.

"Jag gjorde inget", sa Percy ilsket.

"Varför ska jag tro dig, tönt. Men jag antar att de här böckerna kommer att bevisa att jag har rätt."

"Menar du att det var Percy som kallade hit monstret, Clarisse!", flämtade Silena.

"Det är vad jag har sagt hela tiden", sa Ares dotter självbelåtet.

"Jag har inte gjort någonting, jag vet inte ens hur man kallar ett monster. Och jag hade aldrig ens sett en helveteshund tills igår kväll!", utbrast Percy.

"Du är full av lögner färsking."

"Visst! Okej! Vi låter böckerna avgöra om du eller jag har rätt. Och du kommer att ha fel, toalettansikte."

**Annabeth skakade på huvudet. "Inte om de inte avsiktligt förvaras i skogen eller särskilt kallade på av nån som bor här."**

"Varför skulle någon vilja kalla ett monster hit?", frågade Persefone.

"Det står här, Ers nåd Persefone", svarade Luke och gudinnan nickade.

"**Varför skulle nån **_**vilja **_**ha hit ett monster?" **

"Percy och Ers nåd Persefone tänker likadant", mumlade Connor tyst till Travis som nickade flinade åt sammanträffandet.

"**Till övningsstrider. Eller som ett skämt."**

"Skämt?", upprepade gudarna förbryllat.

"**Skämt?"**

Ekade Percys bok-jag.

"Ja, som ett skämt." Annabeth skakade på huvudet i nöje.

"Inte ett särskilt roligt skämt", sa Katie.

"Ett skämt fungerar bara om alla skrattar och ingen kommer till skada. Inget av det är särskilt troligt om man kallar hit ett monster", påpekade Travis och fick Katie att se på honom i chock. "Vad då? Ja, jag brukar dra upptåg, okej då, en hel del, men jag vet faktiskt gränserna."

Katie såg något skamsen ut. "Jag vet att du inte är en sån person som inte verkar ha någon hjärna, Travis. Förlåt mig. Jag ska försöka att inte vara så fördomsfull."

Travis nickade och log mot henne för att vissa att hon var förlåten och samtidigt försökte ignorera att hans hjärta tycktes fladdra runt i bröstet på honom.

"**Saken är den att gränsen är förseglad för att hålla dödliga och monster borta. Dödliga som tittar ner i dalen ser inget ovanligt – bara jordgubbsodlingar."**

"Jag kan inte fatta att ni inte visste om det." Annabeth skakade på huvudet åt de andra lägermedlemmarna.

"Vem orkar vara uppmärksam på ens lektioner?", undrade Connor med avsmak.

"Det kan hjälpa om du vill förbättra dina betyg, unge man", sa Keiron lugnt.

"Jösses! När kom du hit? Stod du inte där borta, sir?", utbrast Connor.

Keiron log. "Det är påfrestande för mina leder att stå stilla så länge."

"Just det. Självklar, sir."

"**Så du är alltså… åretruntare?"  
Annabeth nickade. Hon stack in handen innanför t-shirtens ringning och drog upp ett läderhalsband med fem lerpärlor i olika färger. De såg precis ut som Lukes, förutom att Annabeths även hängde en stor guldring.**

Percy sa ingenting om det, trots att han ville fråga om den där ringen både nu och då. Men han tänkte hålla fast vid sitt löfte.

"**Jag har varit här sen jag var sju", sa hon. **

"Det är rätt så ungt", mumlade Silena.

Luke tänkte tillbaka till när han och Annabeth först hade träffats. Både han och Thalia hade blivit imponerade av den lilla flickans kunskaper och de hade aldrig ångrat att de hade tagit in henne i deras lilla familj. Återigen förbannade han gudarna för att ha splittrat dem så fullständigt.

"**Varje år i augusti, på sommarterminens sista dag, får man en pärla för att man överlevt ytligare ett år. Jag har varit här längre än de flesta av vägledarna, och de går i gymnasiet allihop."**

"Vilka är det som är vägledare här egentligen?", frågade Percy. Han hade inte tagit sig tid att lära sig om det ännu.

"Jag är vägledare för Athenas stuga, som du vet", svarade Annabeth.

"Jag är vägledare för Hermes, svårt att missa med tanken på att du bodde hos oss ett tag", sa Luke med en axelryckning.

"Jag för Afrodite", fortsatta Silena med ett leende.

"Jag är vägledare för Demeters stuga under sommaren och Miranda är vägledaren under resten av året eftersom jag bara är här under sommaren", förklarade Katie.

"Jag och Pollux är tvillingar, men jag är äldre så jag är vägledaren för Dionysos stuga", informerade Castor.

"Jag är vägledare för Apollons stuga", sa Lee glatt.

"Jag är vägledare för Hefaistos", berättade Beckendorf saktmodigt.

"Och jag är vägledare för Ares stuga", avslutade Clarisse motvilligt, hon skulle inte ha sagt nåt om inte Silena hade knuffat till henne med armen.

"Tekniskt sätt är du vägledare för Poseidons stuga, Percy", sa Annabeth fundersamt. "Eftersom du är den enda som bor där övergår titeln automatiskt till dig."

"Gör den?", utbrast Percy chockat.

"Om det hade funnit något annat barn till mig skulle ni antingen fått ha delat titeln eller bestämt vem som skulle vara vägledare", sa Poseidon. "Och jag har givetvis inte några andra barn vid den här tidpunkten", tillade havsguden snabbt när han såg sina bröders blickar.

"Hur bestäms det då?"

"Genom en duell", sa Michael som om det skulle ha varit självklart.

"Just det. Så dumt av mig. Varför tänkte jag inte på det omedelbart?"

"Man kan utmana den nuvarande vägledaren om man har fått mer uppdrag än den personen, och om man vinner är man den nya vägledaren", informerade Malcolm.

"Det låter… brutalt", sa Percy till sist.

"Livet för ett halvblod är brutalt", kontrade Luke.

Percy nickade instämmande. "Det är sant."

"Men vi har inte haft en duell om den positionen på många år", berättade Keiron.

"Med andra ord, det kommer antagligen att hända snart", sa Lee med en lekfull blinkning och några frustade till av skratt.

"**Varför kom du hit så ung?"  
Hon vred på ringen på halsbandet. "Det har du inte med att göra."**

Annabeth tänkte tillbaka till den tid innan hon hade rymt hem ifrån. Hon ångrade inte det beslutet. Nix. Inte alls. Inte ens lite… Definitivt inte.

Luke skakade på huvudet när han läste det. Han skulle ha blivit förvånad om Annabeth hade berättat om det för Percy och hade antagligen trott att Annabeth hade byts ut mot en klon av sig själv med en drastisk personlighets förändring.

"**Åh." Det blev en stunds besvärlig tystnad. "Jag… kan alltså sticka härifrån om jag vill?"**

Kamparna började skratta åt den meningen.

"Det skulle vara rena ramma självmordet att ge sig ut dit bara så där", fnös Malcolm.

"Inte en chans att du skulle klara av det, du skulle väl stupa inom en dag", sa Clarisse med sitt vanliga hånfulla tonfall.

Percy kämpade för att inte rodna av förlägenhet. "Jag visste knappt någonting om den här världen då", försvarade han sig.

"Vi vet", sa Malcolm mer vänligt nu, "men det är en sån omöjlig tanke att den blir skrattretande."

"Om inte några av lägrets bästa kampare klarar av det… då gör nog ingen det", mumlade Riley och de kvardröjande skratten stoppades effektivt.

"**Det skulle vara rena självmordet, men du kan – med mr D:s eller Keirons tillåtelse. Men de skulle inte ge dig tillstånd förrän i slutet av sommarterminen, om inte…"**

"Dramatisk paus!", utropade Connor.

"**Om inte?"**

"Det var inte särskilt dramatiskt", påpekade Miranda.

"Tyvärr inte", suckade Hermes son.

"**Du beviljas ett uppdrag. Men det händer nästan aldrig. Senaste gången…"  
Hon tystnade.**

Luke tog ett hårdare grepp om boken och ignorerade hans fars skyldiga blick.

Det hade verkligen inte gått bra förra gången, tänkte Percy. Han önskade att alla bara kunde ge honom ett rakt svar någon gång, men det verkade inte som om någon planerade det.

**Jag hörde på hennes tonfall att det inte hade gått bra den senaste **gången**.**

"Långt ifrån", sa Clarisse och fick ta i mot en hel bunt av blängningar.

"Clarisse…", sa Annabeth varnade. "Ett ord till från dig om det… låt mig bara säga att det inte kommer att sluta vackert för din del." Clarisse lyckades precis hindra en rysning när den yngre flickan sa det.

"Och den onda Annabeth kommer in i bilden", flinade Katie.

"Den onda Annabeth?", frågade dottern till Athena med en fnysning.

"Det är vad vi kallar dig när du blir så där", förklarade Lee.

Annabeth sakade bara på huvudet åt dem, med ett roat leende på läpparna.

Athena såg stolt på sin dotter innan hon såg mot Ares som såg buttert på visdomens gudinna.

"**I sjukrummet", sa jag, "när du matade mig med den där…"  
"Ambrosian."  
"Ja, då frågade du mig nåt om sommarsolståndet."**

Gudarna lutade sig nästan omedveten framåt.

"Så du vet alltså någon, pojk", ifrågasatte Zeus med blixtrande ögon.

"Nej", svarade Percy snabbt. "Jag menade det inte så."

"Jag ser… tro inte att din oskuld har bevisats ännu, halvblod", mullrade kungen över gudarna.

"Givetvis ska han inte tro det", muttrade Poseidon, "varför skulle han, mr lufthuvud? Du kan ju aldrig göra ett misstag, o mäktige konung."

"Förolämpade du mig precis?", sa Zeus med låg stämma.

"Självklart gjorde jag det, du drummel!"

Hades skakade av tyst skratt, äntligen satte någon dit hans irriterande lille bror.

"Kan du sluta att säga att min son är en tjuv?!", sa Poseidon med en blängning.

"Jag skulle det om inte bevisen…"

"Kan ni sluta bråka", vädjade Hestia. "Det här leder ingenstans. Det är bättre om vi läser vidare och får bevisen snabbare." hon sa ingenting om det var bevis för Perseus skuld eller oskuld, hon ville bara hjälpa till och genom att börja ta sidor… det skulle göra allting mycket värre.

"Kan någon berätta vad som händer", sa Percy otåligt.

"Det är bättre om boken talar om det", sa Keiron långsamt. "Ja… uhu… det borde fungera…"

"Okej. Bra. Berätta ingenting för snubben som nästan blev dödad utav ett monster igår, eller samma kille som nu måste utstå att alla får reda på alla ens tankar. Nej, bara fortsätt läsa Luke. Bara gå vidare", sa havsgudens son irriterat.

**Annabeth stelnade till. "Då **_**vet**_** du alltså nåt?"**

"Nyfikenhet dödar katten, dotter", sa Athena klokt, "var försiktig."

"Jag ville bara veta vad det är som händer, mor", svarade Annabeth.

Just det, tänkte Percy, Annabeth vet inte heller vad det är som pågår. Åtminstone så var de i samma båt.

"**Tja… nej. I min förra skola råkade jag höra Grover och Keiron prata om det. Grover nämnde sommarsolståndet. Han sa något i stil med… att vi har ont om tid, på grund av att fristen löper ut. Vad menade han med det?"**

"Han menade att din farbror är hans vanliga idiotiska själv", muttrade Poseidon lågt, han skulle ha sagt det högt om inte Hestias varnande blick hade hindrat honom.

**Hon knöt sina näver. "Jag önskar att jag visste det. Keiron och satyrerna… de vet, men de talar inte om det för mig. Det är nåt på Olympen som inte står rätt till – nåt mycket allvarligt.**

"Hur kommer det säg att satyrerna vet om det, vad det nu är?", frågade Liljan.

"Vi är mr D:s följeslagare", påminde Grover nervöst, rädd att han skulle råka säga för mycket, "vi vet det för att han vet det."

"Och mr D kommer aldrig att berätta någonting för oss", stönade Travis.

"Så ja, så ja, jag är säker på att vi kan se till att någon satyr berättar det för oss", tröstade Connor och alla satyrer i paviljongen flyttade sig sakta bort från de två bröderna.

**Senast jag var där verkade allt så**_** normalt**_**."**

"Det beror på att det var det", muttrade Zeus, "men givetvis var någon", han såg menande mot Poseidon som ignorerade hans blick, "tvungen att bryta freden."

"**Du har varit på Olympen?"  
"En del av oss åretruntare – Luke och Clarisse och jag och några till – gjorde en utflykt under vintersolståndet. Det är då gudarna har sitt stora, årliga rådslag."**

"Är det inte större det på sommaren", frågade Percy.

"Nej", Poseidon skakade på huvudet, "det är inte lika stort som vintersolståndet, eftersom Hades är där då, han eh, kommer inte på sommarsolståndet."

"Snygg räddning", fnös Hades hånfullt och blängde på den andra guden som såg svagt skyldig ut.

"**Men… hur tog ni er dit?"**

"Vet du inte det?", undrade Katie häpet.

"Jag vet det nu", svarade Percy. "Har ni glömt att jag var ny här, eller?"

"Lite grann", sa Will, "men på somrarna blandar veckorna bara ihop sig och man orkar inte bry sig om tiden."

"Det är det härliga med sommaren och framför allt sommarlovet", mumlade Miranda med ett leende.

"**Men Long Island-tåget, förstås. Man stiger av vid Penn Station. Empire State Building, specialhiss till sexhundrade våningen." Hon såg på mig som om hon var övertygad om att jag redan måste känna till det. "Du **_**är**_** väl från New York, eller hur?"**

"Han kan inte ha känt till det, Annabeth", sa Michael roat.

"Det är inte meningen att alla ska veta om att Olympen är ovanför Empire State Building, och Percy visste inte ens om att gudarna existerade till för några timmar sen, om vi ska hålla takt med boken så att säga", sa Silena.

"Ja! Äntligen någon som förstår mig", jublade Percy.

"Men å andra sidan…", sa Lee.

"Nej, inte en andra sida", utbrast Percy.

"Okej, okej", skrattade Apollons son, "jag skämtade bara."

Percy suckade lättat och låssades torka svetten från hans panna, till spridda skratt.

"**Visst, självklart." Såvitt jag visste var Empire State Building bara etthundratvå våningar hög, **

"Han visste det!", utbrast Athena chockat.

Både Poseidon och Percy såg milt förolämpade ut. "Självklart visste jag det. Jag kommer torts allt från New York, och har fått lära mig det om och om igen i skolan, det blev faktiskt riktigt tröttsamt efter ett tag", sa Percy.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att ett barn till Poseidon kan vissa sig vara det minsta… ja, smart", muttrade Visdomens gudinna.

"Mina barn kan vara smarta", protesterade havsguden.

"Det kan stämma till en viss grad", sa Athena mer lugnt nu, och Poseidon såg förvånat på henne, " men tiderna förändras ständigt och vem säger att det inte kommer att göra det snart igen?", sa gudinnan och Poseidon blängde surt på henne.

"Vem mer har en känsla av déjà vu just nu?", frågade Michael men fick inget svar.

Apollons ögon började glöda gyllene och han såg en skymt av lägret, men det hade mer stugor än vad det hade nu. Han log, om de bara visste hur tiderna kunde förändras.

**men jag bestämde mig för att inte påpeka det.**

"Varför inte?", frågade Travis.

"Kände inte för att ha en större diskussion om det och… eh, jag är säker på att boken kommer att förklara det."

Några började se nyfikna ut.

"**Strax efter det att vi varit där", fortsatte Annabeth, "blev vädret bisarrt, som om gudarna hade börjat strida med varandra. **

"Åtminstone två av dem", mumlade Hermes.

"Var glad att det inte är tre", sa Hera.

"Eller allihop", tillade Artemis.

Ares skakade på huvudet åt dem. "Det är alltid de krigen som är bäst."

"Du tycker att alla krig är bra. Desto större desto bättre", muttrade Athena med avsmak.

**Såvitt jag begriper har nåt viktigt blivit stulet. **

"Något _väldigt _viktigt" mumlade Zeus.

Det här är en av de få gånger som jag faktiskt håller med dig, tänkte Hades med en grimas.

**Och om det inte lämnas tillbaka vid sommarsolståndet, så blir det problem. **

Det är en underdrift, tänkte de som kände till vad det är som egentligen har hänt.

"Vad exakt innebär _problem_?", frågade Percy. "Problem kan var många saker."

"Bara stora problem, det största som vi har haft i världen på länge", svarade Poseidon långsamt.

"Det är illa", mumlade Will.

"Hoppas att det är en av det saker som vi kan göra bättre eller ändra helt", sa Beckendorf och de andra i paviljongen nickade instämmande med Hefaistos son.

**När du kom hoppades jag… jag menar… Athena kommer bra överens med nästan alla förutom Ares. **

Ares och Athena blängde på varandra när Luke läste det. Det var som varandras motsatser och de kunde inte låta bli att hata varandras inälvor.

**Och så har vi ju hennes rivalitet med Poseidon. **

"Och din poäng med det är…?", undrade Katie.

"Jag tror att Annabeth är ute efter ett samarbete, eller i alla fall en allians", sa Pollux.

**Men, alltså, förutom det… jag trodde att vi skulle kunna samarbeta. Jag trodde att du kanske visste nåt."**

"Dina planer måste ha gått åt Hades efter att Percy blev erkänd som mr Poseidons son", insåg Silena.

"Snacka om otur", tillade Michael.

"Jag måste komma på en ny plan,", muttrade Annabeth efter att ha nickat till Silena och Michael för att vissa att de hade rätt. "Athena har alltid en plan."

"Men du är inte Athena", påpekade Percy sakligt.

"Det är ett uttryck för oss", berättade Malcolm. "Det är som vår slogan."

"Åh." Percy mindes att Annabeth hade sagt nåt liknande i fånga flaggan.

**Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag önskade att jag kunde hjälpa henne, men jag var för hungrig **

"Var det därför du inte påpekade att Empire State Building bara tillsynes har etthundratvå våningar?", undrade Connor.

"Jepp. Det och ett par andra anledningar", svarade Percy.

"Åtminstone ville Percy vara hjälpsam", sa Katie optimistiskt.

"Typiskt män att bara tänka med deras magar i stället för med deras huvuden", muttrade Artemis samtidigt.

"Det är inte sant, syster", insköt Apollon.

"Inte den här diskussionen igen", stönade Persefone. "Pojk, skulle du kunna läsa vidare innan det blir omöjligt att stoppa dem?", frågade gudinnan Luke som nickade till svar.

**och trött och kände mig alldeles för förvirrad för att ställa några fler frågor.**

"Jag skulle inte heller var på toppen humör att glatt ha en diskussion om det så", sa Katie.

"Jag tror inte att någon skulle det", instämde Travis med dottern till Demeter, "inte ens solstrålarna själva", sa han och såg mot Apollons barn som bara ryckte på deras axlar. Travis hade en viss poäng.

"**Jag måste få ett uppdrag" muttrade Annabeth för sig själv. "Jag är **_**inte**_** för ung. Om de bara talade om för mig vad problemet **_**är**_**…"**

"För de dödliga är du för ung men vi har en viss fallenhet att ändra på sådana regler", sa Keiron med ett leende.

"Så jag får gå på ett uppdrag nu då?", frågade Annabeth hoppfullt.

"Jag är rädd att din framtid har blivit väldigt osäker nu, eftersom vi läser de här böckerna om framtiden, kära du."

"Vi har inte börjat läsa om framtiden ännu", mumlade Annabeth.

"Om vi slutade att läsa nu, vad skulle egentligen hända då?", undrade Riley.

"Ingenting skulle förändras särskilt mycket, vi skulle bara gå här ifrån lite klokare eller kanske lite dummare, det beror på situationen egentligen", svarade Apollon fundersamt.

Det kan vara bra att veta tills senare, tänkte Athena.

"Jag ha användning för det", mumlade Luke för sig själv, och en plan började bildas i hans sinne.

**Jag kände doften från utegrillen någonstans ifrån. Jag bestämde mig för att det var enklare att tänka på grillat kött och vita bönor i tomatsås än uppdrag och monster.**

"Givetvis", muttrade Artemis över skratten som hade bildats efter den meningen.

"Det var en god måltid", suckade Connor.

"Det mesta här är gott", tillade Travis med en lätt drömmande blick.

**Annabeth måste ha hört min mage knorra. Hon sa åt mig att gå vidare, så skulle hon komma efter. **

"Du kom aldrig efter", påpekade Percy.

"Ledsen, jag fastnade i mina tankar och helt plötsligt var det middagsdags. Jag hade inte tid."

**Jag lämnade henne på piren, där hon stod och ritade med fingret på räcket som om hon drog upp en stridsplan.**

"Det gjorde hon antagligen om jag känner henne rätt", mumlade Miranda med ett leende år Athenas dotter.

"Jag måste komma på mina planer innan jag använder dem", replikerade Annabeth.

**När jag kom tillbaka till stuga elva pratade och larvade sig alla i väntan på middagen.**

"Så är det varje gång", sa Chris.

"Vi var hungriga och att prata och hålla på att larva oss var det ända som hindra oss från att dra ett upptåg eller två av uttråkning."

"Ni får gärna fortsätta med det", sa Katie snabbt.

"Det kommer nog inte att ändras i första hand", log Travis.

**För första gången lade jag märke till att många av lägermedlemmarna liknade varandra**

"Du menade lägermedlemmarna i Hermes stuga, va?", undrade Michael. "Jag känner att jag inte är något vidare lik Hermes ungar alls faktiskt."

"Jag menade Hermes barn", svarade Percy.

"Bra", sa Apollons son.

– **de hade spetsiga näsor, ögonbryn som var krökta uppåt och spjuveraktiga leenden.**

"De ser ut som Hermes då", mumlade Apollon och såg från sin halvbror till hans barn. "Ni är faktiskt rätt så lika."

"Det är konstigt med tanken på att gudarna inte har något DNA", sa Jocelyn. "Hur kommer det sig att vi är så lika egentligen?"

Gudarna ryckte på deras axlar. "Det måste ha någonting med att vi är odödliga att göra, det är i alla fall vår gissning", svarade Hermes sin dotter.

"Vänta, har gudar inte något DNA?", frågade Percy.

"Nix, det har vi inte, grabben", svarade Apollon.

"Jag för min del är bara tacksamt mot det", sa Poseidon och det andra gudarna nickade instämmande. Deras liv skulle bli mycket svårare, för att inte tala om konstigare om de faktiskt hade DNA:n.

"Varför då?", undrade Percy och rynkande pannan.

"Tekniskt sätt är Athena Poseidons brorsdotter, eller hur?", började Annabeth och fortsatte när Percy nickade, "så eftersom du är Poseidons son blir du och min mamma nära kusiner och du blir du… eh, min äldre kusin, nästan morbror. Eller i alla fall praktiskt taget det, om man suddar ut vissa gränser." både hon och Percy grimaserade mot varandra när Annabeth berättade det.

"Okej, jag fattar varför det är bra att gudar inte har DNA:n", mumlade Percy äcklat.

"Välkommen till den grekiska mytologin", skrattade Lee, även om han måste erkänna för sig själv att det var tur att gudar inte hade några DNA, allt skulle blir ännu mer komplicerat än vad det redan är då.

**De var den sortens ungar som lärare brukade kategorisera som bråkmakare. **

"Skyldig", sa bröderna Stoll.

"Tro mig, ingen är förvånad över det", sa Katie.

**Tack och lov var det ingen som fäste någon större uppmärksamhet vid mig när jag gick bort till min plats på golvet och slog mig ner med mitt minotaurhorn.**

"Du vet, vi är inte några vildingar", påpekade Connor.

"Men vi trodde att du hade haft en tillräckligt påfrestande dag redan, så vi lämnade dig ifred", sa Travis.

"Tack, hörni", sa Percy tacksamt mot Hermes barn.

De såg förvånat på havsgudens son, det var inte ofta någon tackade dem, för det mesta bara kritiserade eller skällde de andra på en för att man hade dragit ett spratt eller stulit nåt. Men det kunde inte hjälpa det. Det var i deras blod och instinkter.

**Luke, vägledaren, kom fram till mig.  
Han såg också ut att tillhöra Hermesfamiljen. **

"Han skulle inte vara vår vägledare om han inte var son till Hermes", sa Jocelyn.

"Jag tänkte inte på det då, och ingen hade förklarat det för mig", svarade Percy.

**Ansiktet vanpryddes av ärret på höger kind, men leendet var ofördärvat.  
"Jag hittade en sovsäck åt dig", sa han. "Och här- jag stal lite toalettartiklar åt dig i lägrets butik."  
Jag kunde inte avgöra om han skämtade om att ha stulit dem.**

"Varför skulle Luke skämta om det?", undrade Connor oförstående.

"Jag var inte vann att folk sa sånt till mig, men jag har vant mig vid det nu", log Percy.

"Vad har ni stulit?", frågade Miranda misstänksam.

"Inget av din verksamhet", svarade Connor snabbt och de andra från Hermes stuga nickade frenetiskt.

"Kod röd, kod röd, ormarna har lämnat boet, jag upprepar: ormarna har lämnat boet. Alla ta skydd!", skrek Lee och duckade under en stol.

De andra halvbloden i paviljongen tog skydd bakom fåtöljer och små bord. Gudarna stirrade på dem.

"Vad i namnet av Zeus många, många barn är det som händer?!", utbrast Athena.

"Ingen aning", svarade Artemis och betraktade hur spektaklet fortsatte.

"Det är bara de gamla vanliga odågorna", muttrade Dionysos, "ser ni vad jag måste arbeta med?"

De andra gudarna nickade, de kunde känna en viss sympati mot vinguden.

"Okej! Tyst med er, era snorvalpar, eller jag ska förvandla er alla till sköldpaddor! Ni stör mina tankar om hur jag på bästa sätt kan mörda er utan att åka fast!", ropade Dionysos till slut.

Keiron suckade. "Var du tvungen att lägga till det där sista, mr D?"

"Men vi är dina söner!", sa Castor och Pollux i kör samtidigt som Keiron sa det.

"Det är inte ett bra skäl nog till varför jag inte ska mörda er." tvillingarna var de ända som hörde den lekfulla tonen vinguden hade, de andra halvbloden kastade dem sympatiska blickar och tänkte att de inte skulle vilja ha mr D som deras odödliga förälder. Men oavsett hur Dionysos än hade sagt det hade det hjälpt. Halvbloden i paviljongen gled tillbaka till deras platser igen.

"Vad var det nyss som hände?", frågade Afrodite sin dotter Silena.

"Det kan bara betyda problem om alla Hermes barn försöker att hålla någonting hemligt, så vi andra tyckte det var bäst att ta skydd i fall att det skulle börja regna tårta eller någonting", svarade hon sin mor.

"Vi valde kod ordet: ormarna har lämnat boet, för att ormar är ett av mr Hermes heliga djur och det gällde ju Hermes barn…", tillade Michael.

"Regna tårta…", sa Travis fundersamt och med glimten i ögat.

"Vad har vi sagt om att använda exempel", fräste Katie. "Se vad du har gjort Silena!"

"Jag vet, jag är ledsen, men jag hade alldeles gömt bort det", stönade dottern till Afrodite.

"Låt oss be att det inte kommer att sluta för illa", mumlade Malcolm.

**Jag sa: "Tack."**

"Vänta, var är vi någonstans?", frågade Jake förvirrat.

"Percy var inte säker på om Luke hade ljugit om att ha stulit eller inte", sammanfattade Annabeth snabbt.

"Just det", Hefaistos son skakade på huvudet. "Jag sa förut att det blir förvirrande när vi byter från det ena till det andra ämnet hela tiden."

"Och vi har fyra böcker och tre fjärdedelar av en bok till att läsa", sa Will med falsk glädje.

"Way to go…", muttrade Jocelyn.

"Alla kommer att vara döda av uttråkning", mumlade Clarisse.

"Om inte mr D förvandlar oss till sköldpaddor trots allt", sa Liljan dystert.

"Vilken framtid är det egentligen kvar för oss att rädda då?"

"Tänk om vi läser fram tills vi fick boken och sen kommer det bara handla om när vi läser boken i själva boken." som en stönade lägret.

"Det kommer inte att hända", sa Apollon roat, "vi kommer att läsa hur framtiden borde ha varit om vi inte hade läst de här böckerna."

"Tack om lov", suckade Miranda lättat till instämmande nickningar.

"**Inga problem." Luke satte sig bredvid mig och lutade sig mot väggen. "Har det varit tufft i dag, första dagen?"**

"Du har ingen aning Luke, du har ingen aning", sa Percy och svarade hur han egentligen hade viljat svara då.

"Det är _inte _en underdrift", fnös Annabeth.

"Få se här…", sa Grover, "först har du tvingats spela pinochle med mr D och Keiron."

"Du har också fått veta att gudarna existerade och att du är ett halvblod", tillade Will.

"Du har sedan mött oss, de fantastiska av alla fantastiska människor", sa Connor.

"Smickra inte dig själv Connor", insköt Miranda och han tjurade.

"Du har mött Clarisse", fortsatte Michael som om det inte hade varit ett avbrott.

"Och du sprängde – host blev härskare över host – ett badrum", sa Beckendorf.

"Och du blöte du ner Clarisse och hennes ondskefulla hejdukar", log Katie.

"Du har lärt dig mer om lägret", sa Lee flinande.

"Du hade sedan ett fundersamt ögonblick där du undrade om Luke är en tjuv eller inte", sa Castor i en kommentator röst.

"Så du har faktiskt hunnit med rätt så mycket på lägret ändå, trots att du var medvetslös under större delen av din tid här just då", avslutade Jocelyn. "Och man kan lugn säga att du har haft en tuff första dag, Percy."

"Det var ju det jag sa."

"**Jag hör inte hemma här", sa jag. "Jag tror inte ens på gudar."**

"Ingen av oss trodde först på gudarna, Percy", sa Silena.

"Du är inte ensam om att ha tycka det", mumlade Quinton tyst.

"**Jag vet hur det är", sa han. "Så var det för oss allihop i början. Och det blir inte lättare när man väl börjar tro på dem."**

Åh, Luke, tänkte Annabeth, gudarna är inte så illa. Det är inte alla gudars fel att hon är borta.

Hermes såg ner från där han satt, och han överväldigas av skuld.

**Hans bittra tonfall överraskade mig, för Luke verkade vara en ganska sorglös kille. Han såg ut som om han i princip klarade av vad som helst.**

"Verkligen?", frågade Luke häpet när han läste det.

Percy rodnade. "Varför? Åh varför måste den där förbannade boken gå in så djupt i mina tankar?", stönade han.

"Det gör den mer intressant", sa Annabeth.

"Att läsa en bok med noll beskrivningar och utan något djup…"Malcolm drog iväg och tycktes rysa. "Det skulle vara hemskt."

"Typiskt Athenas barn", muttrade Travis och skakade på sitt huvud.

"**Din pappa är alltså Hermes?" sa jag.  
Han drog upp en fällkniv ur fickan och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att han skulle knivhugga mig, **

"Vad då!", utropade de i paviljongen.

"Bäst för din son att han inte gjorde det", gormade Poseidon och Hermes nickade snabbt och svepte med blicken över sin äldsta son.

"Luke knivhögg mig inte", försäkrade Percy snabbt.

"Tur för honom", muttrade havsguden bara.

**men han skrapade bara av leran av sulan på sin sandal. "Japp. Hermes."**

"Jag trodde att du redan hade kommit framtill att Luke var Hermes son."

"Jag var bara tvungen att försäkra mig om att jag hade rätt också."

"**Budbäraren med bevingade fötter."**

"Det är inte hur jag beskrivs i vanliga fall, men ja, det stämmer", mumlade Hermes och såg fortfarande bevakande på Luke.

"Jag tror att det är dags att vi ändrar historia böckerna", proklamerade Travis.

"Ja, "Hermes gudarnas budbärare" är så 1500-talet", flinade Connor. "Vi måste ändra det till: Budbäraren med de bevingade fötterna."

"Jag vill bara påpeka innan ni gör det att jag faktiskt inte har bevingade fötter, utan bara bevingade skor", sa Hermes, han var inte riktigt säker på om det skulle göra det, men han var i alla fall säker på att de skulle lyckas på ett eller annat sätt.

"Samma sak, pappa, samma sak."

"**Stämmer. Budbärare. Medicin. Resande, köpmän, tjuvar. Alla som använder sig av vägarna. **

"Hur kommer det sig att vissa gudar reagerar över mer saker en andra?", frågade Percy.

"Det fanns inte tillräckligt med gudar för att alla bara skulle reagera över en sak, så vissa har mer", svarade Athena.

**Det är därför som du är här och åtnjuter stuga elvas gästfrihet. Hermes är inte kinkig med vem han hjälper."  
Jag trodde inte att Luke menade att kalla mig för en nolla. Han hade bara så mycket att tänka på.**

"Ledsen grabben, jag tänkte inte på hur jag sa det", bad Luke om ursäkt.

"Det är okej. Jag var aldrig arg."

Poseidon muttrade någonting för sig själv och Hermes flyttade sig sakta närmare Luke som omärkligt flyttade bort från sin far.

"**Har du någonsin träffat din pappa?" frågade jag.  
"En gång."**

Det är i alla fall en gång mer en vad jag har gjort, eller hade gjort innan de här böckerna, tänkte flera stycken halvblod i paviljongen.

**Jag väntade, och tänkte att om han ville berätta om det skulle han göra det. Uppenbarligen ville han inte göra det.**

Hermes suckade. Uppenbarligen hatade Luke honom så mycket att hans son inte ens tålde att prata om honom.

**Jag undrade om det mötet haft något att göra med hur han fått sitt ärr.**

Hermes, liksom alla andra, såg chockade ut.

"Jag skulle aldrig… det är bara… det är fel! Han är min son och jag skulle faktiskt aldrig…", Hermes lyckade aldrig helt avsluta en mening av vad han sa.

"Min pappa gav mig inte mitt ärr", sa Luke lågmält och besparade Hermes från hans elände. Trots att Luke inte hade någon vidare lust att hjälpa sin far, så måste han ändå hålla upp sin fasad.

"Förlåt mig, jag var ny på allt det här och jag tänkte inte", mumlade Percy återigen generad.

"Vi brukar inte knivhugga våra barn vet du", sa Hermes något stelt och Percys uttryck föll, Poseidon blängde på Hermes. "Men som du sa så var du ny i den här världen, så jag antar att jag kan förlåta dig, Perseus. Men antyd inte nåt sånt igen." Percy nickade snabbt och kom lätt överens med guden.

"Du gillar verkligen att reta upp gudar, gör du inte", suckade Annabeth.

"Jag gör det inte med mening, precis, det bara händer", muttrade Percy tillbaka.

"Jag tror det när jag ser det, Sjögräshjärna."

**Luke höjde blicken och fick fram ett leende. "Oroa dig inte, Percy. De flesta lägermedlemmar är hyggliga. **

"Lägg märke till att Luke sa: de flesta", sa Travis och glodde på Clarisse som blängde tillbaka.

**Vi är trots allt en enda, stor familj. **

"Det kan vara riktigt irriterande ibland, vet du", mumlade Katie. "Men det är skönt att veta att någon alltid ser efter ens rygg åt en."

**Vi tar hand om varandra."**

"Bortsett från att vi oftast bråkar och förbannar varandra, så ja, vi tar hand om varandra", sa Castor till spridda nickningar.

**Han verkade förstå hur vilsen jag kände mig.**

"Luke är ju en vägledare, det är hans jobb", påpekade Will, även om han måste erkänna att det inte var alla vägledare som var så vänliga mot en ny som Luke hade varit mot Percy.

"Du kommer att förstå mitt resumén snart", suckade Percy efter att ha läst ett par rader över Lukes axel.

**Jag var tacksam för det, för en äldre kille som han borde – även om han var vägledare – hållit sig på avstånd från en töntig tolvåring som jag. **

"Bara för att man är tolv år betyder det inte att man är töntig", muttrade Annabeth.

"Det var inte precis så jag menade", suckade Percy.

"Vad menade du då?"

Percy vägrade envist att svara.

**Men Luke hade hälsat mig välkommen till stugan. **

"Okej", erkände Jocelyn, "det var vänligare än hur någon av oss betedde sig", sa hon och pekade på sig själv och sina stugkamrater.

"Jag antar att det vi hade glömt bort hur det var att vara ny här, det kommer hela tiden nya till Hermes stuga att man har slutat att bry sig om det mer", mumlade Travis.

**Han hade till och med stulit toalettsaker åt mig, **

"Du verkar nu ha bestämt dig att Luke faktiskt stal dem", sa Chris.

Percy ryckte bara på sina axlar. Han hade inte koll på sina tankar _så_ noga ändå.

**vilket var det snällaste någon gjort för mig under hela dagen.**

"Jag antar att jag kan förlåta din son, Hermes för att ha kallat min son en nolla och nästan knivhuggit honom", mumlade Poseidon.

Hermes nickade bara, han rättade inte havsguden om att Luke faktiskt inte alls hade varit på väg att knivhugga Percy.

"Var det verkligen det snällaste som någon gjort för din Percy på hela dagen?", frågade Lee tvivlande.

"Det är något sorgligt", sa Katie.

"Det var nog det snällaste någon har gjort för Percy", mumlade Pollux och tänkte tillbaka på vad de hittills hade läst.

"Det var ju det boken sa", muttrade Percy, "den ska ju säga sanningen, så varför påpeka det uppenbara?" de som hade kommenterat log fåraktigt mot honom.

**Jag bestämde mig för att ställa min sista, stora fråga – den som hade bekymrat mig hela eftermiddagen.**

"Vad för fråga?", undrade Jake.

"Boken kommer säkert att svara det, det vore rätt så meningslöst annars", sa Malcolm.

"Varför nämnde inte boken det om det hade bekymrat Percy hela eftermiddagen, undrar jag i alla fall", sa Annabeth med rynkad panna. Uppenbarligen hade Percy inte litat tillräckligt mycket på henne då för att dela sina bekymmer. Hon undrade om han tyckte så nu också.

"**Clarisse, från Ares, skojade om att jag skulle kunna komma från 'De tre stora'. Och Annabeth… hon sa att jag kunde vara den 'Utvalda'. Hon sa att jag borde prata med Oraklet. Vad pratade de om?"**

"Det är inte nyttigt för ens förstånd att lyssna på Clarisse", muttrade Miranda.

"Är det nyttigt att lyssna på Annabeth då?"

"Hon sa åtminstone någonting nytt som vi inte redan visste."

"Det är sant."

**Luke fällde ihop kniven. "Jag avskyr profetior."**

"Hallå!", protesterade de från Apollons stuga plus guden själv.

"Varför avskyr du profetior? De ger än en rättvis varning om vad som ska hända. Inte alla har tur att få veta det", sa Apollon.

"Hur mycket det än smärtar mig att säga det, men min bror har en poäng", muttrade Artemis.

"Det är självklart att ni tycker det, ni är ju båda gudar och det är inte sannolikt att en profetia drabbar er", sa Ethan. "Mr Apollon är ju själv gud över spådomskonst! Han har ett eget Orakel som ger ut profetior genom honom!"

"Skjut inte budbäraren, pojk", sa Apollon tillbaka varnande.

"Använd inte det uttrycket, Apollon, snälla", mumlade Hermes. "För dåliga minnen."

"Varför ska jag inte… åh, just det. Ska inte göra det igen."

"Tack."

"**Vad menar du?"  
Det ryckte i huden runt hans ärr. "Man kan nog säga att jag sabbade allt för alla andra. **

"Det är inte ditt fel, Luke", sa Annabeth bestämt, hon önskade att hennes vänner skulle sluta skylla sig själva för vad som uppenbarligen inte var deras fel.

"Det är mitt fel, Annabeth", mumlade Luke tyst. "Skulden är min. Jag skulle ha kunnat rädda dem, jag borde ha lyckats."

Annabeth skakade sorgset på huvudet. En person kunde inte klara av allt själv. Oavsett vad Luke sa var det inte hans fel.

**Under de senaste två åren, ända sedan mitt besök i Hesperidernas trädgårdar, **

Hermes såg ännu mer eländig ut nu än innan. Hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Om det var någon att skylla skulle det vara honom.

**har Keiron inte tillåtit några fler uppdrag. **

"Det är så orättvis", muttrade flera lägermedlemmar. De ville också ha chansen att se världen, att bevisa för de själva och deras föräldrar att de var kvalificerade kämpar.

**Annabeth är som tokig av längtan att komma ut i stora världen. **

"Hon är inte den ända", muttrade Clarisse irriterat.

"Jag tror att de flesta här vill komma här ifrån", mumlade Will.

"Jag har inte lämnat lägret på fem år, självklart vill jag se världen", sa Annabeth med en längtansfull blick i hennes ögon.

**Hon tjatade så mycket på Keiron att han till slut sa till henne att han redan kände till hennes öde. **

"Den strategin fungerar också", sa Travis roat.

"Tänk att du kunde tjata dig till att få vad du ville, Annabeth", fortsatte Connor något avundsjukt.

"Det tog mig bara cirka tre år", sa Athenas dotter glatt.

"Om det är någon som kan kallas envis här så är det definitivt du", skrattade Katie.

**Han hade fått en profetia från Oraklet. Han ville inte berätta hela profetian, men han sa att Annabeth inte var ödesbestämd att ge sig ut på ett uppdrag ännu. **

"Man kan ju alltid försöka trotsa ödena, men det brukar alltid sluta illa."

"Antingen med en hemsk och smärtsam död, eller ett hemskt och smärtsamt liv. Det beror lite på vilket humör ödesgudinnorna är på."

**Hon måste vänta tills… nån alldeles särskild kommer till lägret."**

"Humm", sa Connor fundersamt, "vem kan det vara tror ni?"

"Ingen aning, ingen aning, broder kära", sa Travis i samma ton, "det har inte kommit någon sån person till lägret på den senaste tiden i alla fall. Det är en sak som är säker."

De andra i paviljongen skakade på huvudet åt de båda brödernas upptåg.

"**Någon alldeles särskild."**

"Det är inte jag, eller hur?", frågade Percy misstänksamt, "jag är ingen särskild!"

"Du är son till en av de tre stora", påpekade Jocelyn.

"Det säger mig ingenting."

"Perce, kommer du ihåg vårt samtal för några dagar sen?", frågade Grover nervöst.

"Eh… Just det! Åh, just det", fortsatte Percy mer tystlåtet sedan. "Men det måste inte betyda nåt…"

"Kanske inte Percy, kanske inte. Vi får vänta och se helt enkelt."

"**Bekymra dig inte för det, grabben", sa Luke, "Annabeth tror att varenda ny lägermedlem som kommer hit är det omen som hon väntat på. **

"Luke", sa Annabeth med en muttring, "jag tror inte alls att varje ny lägermedlem är det omen jag väntat på!"

"Men du har sagt att jag inte ska ljuga, det är bara sant", retades Luke med sin "lillasyster".

"Inte varje ny!"

"Men då erkände du att det åtminstone är några stycken", sa Luke.

Annabeth gjorde ett frustrerat ljud från baksidan av halsen. "Jag ger upp", sa hon och kastade upp händerna i luften dramatiskt.

Katie gav henne en medlidsam blick. "Det är ingen idé att argumentera mer ett barn till Hermes, Annabeth. De vinner alltid."

**Kom igen – middagsdags."**

"Åh, bra, vi får inte låta mitt bok-jag svälta ihjäl", sa Connor.

"Det vore inte möjligt", sa Miranda och himlade med ögonen.

"Tro mig", sa Hermes son alvarligt, "det är fullkomligt möjligt."

**I samma ögonblick som han sa det hördes en hornstöt någonstans långt bortifrån. På något sätt visste jag att det var en trumpetsnäcka, torts att jag aldrig hade hört någon förut.**

"Det var bra instinkter, där var en annan ledtråd att han är son till Poseidon.", mumlade Persefone och de andra gudarna nickade.

Hades och Zeus såg beräknat på Percy och Poseidon lade sin hand över sin treudd varnande och båda gudarna såg bort igen.

**Luke skrek: "Elva, på led!"  
Allihop i stugan, ungefär tjugo stycken, **

"Tjugo stycken i en stuga", sa Artemis förvånat.

"Japp", svarande de från Hermes stuga.

"Det finns bara sex stycken våningssängar i varje stuga", sa Hermes, "det betyder att det finns tolv stycken sängar allt som allt. Och om ni var ungefär tjugo stycken, betyder det att minst åtta sover på golvet…"

"Det stämmer", nickade Jocelyn.

Gudarna såg ut som om det hade hoppats på ett annat svar än det som de fick.

**gick på led ut på den gemensamma gården. Vi fick ställa oss i ordning efter hur länge vi varit där, så naturligtvis hamnade jag sist i ledet. **

"Det är en relativt enkel uppställning att göra och det tar inte för lång tid", mumlade Malcolm, de andra kamparna nickade överens med Athenas son.

**Lägermedlemmar kom ut ur de andra stugorna också, med undantag för de tre tomma stugorna i andra änden och stuga åtta – som hade sett normal ut dagtid men som nu, i solnedgången, började skimra som silver.**

"Det är faktiskt riktigt vackert", sa Katie och Artemis gav henne en förtjust blick.

"Tills det skimrar så ljust att man får ont i ögonen av det ja", muttrade Lee och Artemis blängde på honom med smala läppar.

"Nu vet du hur vi känner oss när vi ser på Apollons stuga", utbrast Castor.

"Men det gör inte så ont…"

De andra kamparna skakade bara på deras huvuden åt honom. Det var hopplöst att säga annat.

**Vi marscherade upp till mässpaviljongen. Satyrerna på ängen slog följe med oss. Najaderna kom upp ur kanotsjön. Några andra fickor kom ut ur skogen – och när jag säger ur skogen, menar jag **_**ur skogen**_**. **

"Det måste ha varit skogsnymferna", sa Annabeth fundersamt.

"Allt det där låter så vackert och speciellt när du beskriver det, Percy", suckade Sofia.

"Eh, tack, antar jag."

**Jag såg en ficka på nio, tio år smälta fram ur sidan på en lönn och kom rusande upp för sluttningen.**

"Det var en ganska ung nymf då", mumlade Michael.

"Jag var för förvånad över att se någon komma fram ur ett träd för att tänka på att det var en särskild ung nymf", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen.

"Men du tänkte att hon såg ut att vara, cirka nio, tio år."

"Jag lade märke till hennes ålder, men jag tänkte inte att hon var så ung jämfört med andra skogsnymfer."

**Allt som allt var vi runt hundra lägermedlemmar, några dussin satyrer och ett dussin blandade skogsnymfer och najader.**

Lägermedlemmarna jublade och viftade med deras händer och armar upp i luften.

**Uppe vid paviljongen brann facklor runt marmorpelarna. Mitt i brann en eld i ett glödfat av brons, stort som ett badkar. **

"Jag har aldrig hört det jämföras med ett badkar förut."

"Det jämfördes inte med ett badkar. Jackson tänkte bara att det var lika stort som ett."

"Det stämmer faktiskt om man tänker efter."

"Någonting som han uppenbarligen gjorde, men du tycktes ha glömt."

"Bah, vem bryr sig."

**Varje stuga hade sitt bord, med vit duk med purpurfärgat mönster längst kanterna. Vid fyra av borden var alla platser lediga, men runt stuga elvas var det överfullt. **

Självklart, tänkte Luke stilla, det var priset för deras gästfrihet.

**Jag fick tränga mig in på ytterkanten av en bänk och sitta med halva rumpan utanför.**

Poseidon började muttra någonting igen.

Hermes suckade. Varför kunde dem inte bara ändra alltihop? Det måste inte vara så här. Luke hade rätt, om de skrev lagarna borde de också kunna ändra på dem.

**Jag såg Grover sitta vid bord tolv tillsammans med mr D, några satyrer och ett par knubbiga, blonda pojkar som såg ut som mr D. **

"Det var vi", sa Castor och log mot sin bror Pollux.

"Uppenbarligen så var det vi, Castor." men trots Pollux sarkastiska tonfall log han tillbaka.

**Keiron stod vid ena sidan, för picknickbordet var alldeles för litet för en kentaur.**

**Annabeth satt vid bord sex med ett gäng atletiska ungar som såg allvarliga ut, alla med hennes grå ögon och honungsblonda hår.**

Athenas barn såg forskande på varandra.

"Vi är faktiskt riktigt lika", sa Sofia till slut.

De andra nickade instämmande.

"Men jag skulle inte beskriva oss som så allvarliga", sa Malcolm och när de andra lägermedlemmarna såg skeptiskt på honom ändrade han sig, "okej, vi kanske är rätt så allvarliga."

**Clarisse satt bakom mig vid Ares bord. Hon hade tydligen kommit över att hon hade blivit genomblöt, för hon skrattade och rapade och var allmänt ohyfsad tillsammans med sina vänner.**

"Det gick fort", mumlade Katie, "jag hade nästan förväntat mig att hon skulle tjura om det i dagar."

"Om man är omgiven av vänner är det lätt att glömma sånt", sa Silena enkelt.

**Till slut stampade Keiron med ena hoven mot paviljongens marmorgolv, och alla tystnade. Han höjde ett glas: "För gudarna!"  
Alla höjde sina glas. "Skål för gudarna!"**

När de i boken ropade det, ropade de i paviljongen det också.

"Det låter mycket högre när vi faktiskt är här", sa Apollon och höll för sina öron.

"Det säger du inte, du joddlande dåre", muttrade Ares sarkastiskt med en grimas.

"Vi fick vår dramatik från er", sa Lee med ett flin.

**Skogsnymferna kom fram till borden med brickor fulla av mat – vindruvor, äpplen, jordgubbar, ost, nybakat bröd och – ja! – grillat kött! **

Lägermedlemmarna såg längtansfullt på boken, som om de trodde att om det stirrade tillräckligt länge skulle all mat dyka upp framför dem i verkligheten.

"Sluta att ge så detaljerade beskrivningar, Percy", stönade Connor. "Det låter _för_ gott."

"Ledsen, men det är bara så jag ser det", sa Percy oskyldigt.

Kamparna slutade att stirra på boken, men det klagade och muttrade hela tiden för sig själva. Varför torterade den där jäkla boken dem med bra beskrivningar på mat av alla saker!

**Mitt glas var tomt, men Luke sa: "Tala till det. Säg vad du vill ha. – alkoholfritt, förstås."**

"Synd", mumlade Dionysos med rödkantade ögon.

**Jag sa: "Körsbärs-cola."  
Glaset fylldes med gnistrande, karamellfärgad vätska.**

"Ni kan inte trolla fram lite körsbärs-cola till oss?", frågade Travis hoppfullt och såg på gudarna. "Snälla?"

Hestia nickade och log mjukt innan hon viftade med sin vänstra hand och vid varje litet bord dök det upp flera glas med körsbärs-cola i. Kamparna jublade för gudinnan som såg överraskad ut innan ett leende spred sig över hennes ansikte igen.

**Sedan fick jag en idé. "**_**Blå**_** körsbärs-cola."**

De i paviljongen skrattade.

"Jag undrade om det", sa Luke över skratten.

"Givetvis så valde du just blå körsbärs-cola." Poseidon log ömt mot sin son som rodnade.

**Läskedrycken blev djupt koboltblå. Jag tog en försiktig klunk. Perfekt.  
Jag skålade tyst för mamma.**

De återstående skratten tystnade genast och alla såg bedrövligt på boken i Lukes händer.

_**Hon är inte borta, **_**sa jag mig.**_** Inte för alltid, i alla fall. Hon är i Underjorden. Om Underjorden verkligen finns, så kommer jag en vacker dag…**_

"Perseus, du hade väl inte tänkt lägga till ordet: _dit_", sa Poseidon misstänksamt.

Percy hostade något men svarade inte. Och havsguden fick alla bevis han behövde.

"Han hade tänkt lägga till ordet: _dit_", konstaterade Poseidon med en suck.

"Jag tvivlar på att det kommer att vara en särskilt vacker dag om du kommer till underjorden", sa Grover dystert. "Varför kan inte mr Hades hålla din mamma gisslan i _Disney Land_ eller nåt, i stället för i underjorden?"

"Ledsen Grover. Men det är sällan så enkelt."

Grover suckade bara till svar. Han var fast besluten att följa med sin vän om Percy verkligen skulle vilja ge sig ut på ett sånt äventyr. Men varför kunde de inte bara ha ett uppdrag som sa hämta ett par liter glass från New York?

"**Här, Percy", sa Luke och räckte mig en bricka med grillat kött.  
Jag lassade tallriken full och jag skulle just ta en stor tugga när jag fick se att alla reste sig upp och bar bort sina tallrikar till elden i paviljongens mitt. Jag undrade om de skulle hämta efterrätt eller något.**

"Nix, pix, vi gick för att träffa trollkarlen från Oz", sa Lee med en överdrivet glad stämma.

"Och det skulle ha varit ett slöseri med god glass om vi tog den och den smälte innan vi hann äta den för att vi åt förrätten först", tillade Michael.

"**Kom", sa Luke till mig.  
När jag kom närmare, såg jag att alla tog en del av sin mat och lade den på elden – den mognaste jordgubben, den saftigaste köttbiten och den varmaste brödbiten med det tjockaste lagret av smör på.**

Nu var det gudarnas tur att sucka drömmande.

"Man blir ju hungrig bara genom att höra det från boken", sa Apollon.

"Det var ju det vi försökte att förmedla förut, pappa", påpekade Will.

"Du lyckans ost, Dionysos, som får vara där varje kväll", mumlade Hermes.

"Inte vad jag själv skulle säga. Men jag antar att jag från och med nu kan gnugga i det i era ansikten. Så haha och allt det där."

"Inget går upp mot ett av mr D:s tal", sa Michael roat.

**Luke mumlade i örat på mig: "Brännoffer till gudarna. De gillar doften."  
"Du skojar."**

"Självklart skulle inte du uppskatta det", muttrade Ares och Poseidon blängde på honom.

**Hans blick varnade mig för att inte ta lätt på detta, men jag kunde inte låta bli att undra varför en odödlig oerhört mäktig varelse skulle grilla doften av bränd mat.**

"För att den lukten är den bästa som finns", sa Ares som om det vore uppenbart.

"Var det inte Eros som försökte att leva enbart på röken från den maten en gång", sa Hefaistos fundersamt. Han hade inte känt något medlidande för den mindre guden eftersom Eros bara var ännu ett bevis för sin frus otrogenhet mot honom själv.

"Han blev väl tillslut sjuk av det", sa Athena.

"Japp, någonting om att för mycket rök inte var bra för lungorna", sa Afrodite. "Min stakars son."

**Luke gick fram till elden, sänkte huvudet och kastade en klase, stora, röda vindruvor i den. "Hermes."  
Jag stod näst på tur.  
Jag önskade att jag vetat vilken gud jag skulle nämna vid namn.**

"Gör vi inte alla det", muttrade Ethan och såg på de andra som inte var erkända i Hermes stuga.

"Man kan inte få allt i livet, Ethan", gäspade Jefferson.

"När vaknade du?", utbrast Samantha förvånat.

"För sisådär två sekunder sen", svarade Jefferson, "vad har jag missat?"

"Vi förklarar i nästa paus, Jefferson", sa Connor.

"Visst, inget mig i mot", mumlade Jefferson tillbaka fortfarande nåt sömnigt.

**Till slut bad jag en tyst bön. **_**Vem du än är, så tala om det för mig. Jag ber dig.**_

"Jag hörde dig Percy", sa Poseidon och log sorgset.

"Gjorde du?", sa Percy förvånat.

Poseidon nickade. "Jag planerade att erkänna dig så fort du kom över gränsen till lägret, men på grund av… eh, en viss politikiskt spänning var det säkrare för dig att inte vara erkänd."

Percy nickade långsamt, han förstod inte, vilket frustrerade honom. "Jag tror att du och jag behöver prata snart, i privat alltså."

Poseidon nickade överens, han visste att hans son hade rätt.

**Jag kastade ett stort stycke grillkött i flammorna.  
Jag fick inte kväljningar när jag kände doften av röken.  
Den lukade inte allas som bränd mat. **

Luke tittade leende upp från boken. "Var beredda för en lång beskrivning på mat, hörni."

Det hördes stön och utrop som: "Percy! Åh, nej! Det är ditt fel Jackson! Kämpa i mot hunger, grabbar och tjejer! Inte ännu mer!"

"Jag ber om ursäkt, igen", tillade Percy roat när han såg alla reaktioner.

**Den doftade som varm choklad och nybakade småkakor, hamburgare på grillen och vildblommor och hundra andra saker som inte borde ha luktat gott tillsammans, men som gjorde det. **

"Det låter för gott för att det ska vara sant!"

"Goda gudarna! Låt mig slippa mitt lidande!"

"Luke! Läs vidare snabbt nu!"

**Jag kunde nästan tro på att gudarna kunde leva av den röken.**

"Som jag sa, en av oss försökte", sa Hefaistos tort.

"Jag har alltid sagt att Eros är galen", muttrade Artemis.

**När alla hade satt sig igen och ätit klart, stampade Keiron på nytt med hoven för att påkalla uppmärksamhet.**

"Var beredda för ett av mr D mest kända tal", sa Travis med ett snett leende.

"Åh, nej, varför har jag en dålig känsla av det här", stönade Athena.

"För att du har ett förstånd, mamma", log Annabeth och Athena log tillbaka till sin dotter.

**Mr D reste sig med en tung suck. **

"Och mina onda aningar växte drastiskt", muttrade Athena.

"**Ja, jag förmodar att det är bäst att jag säger hej till alla er snorvalpar. Hej, alltså. Vår verksamhetschef Keiron säger att nästa fånga flagga blir på fredag. För närvarande är det stuga fem som innehar lagrarna."  
Skränigt jubel från Ares bord.**

Luke läste på snabbare när han märkte att kapitlet nästan var slut och körde över dem som började säga någonting.

"Vänta! Vänta!", ropade Riley förargat.

"Vi jublar inte skränigt", avslutade Clarisse för sin halvsyster.

Percy ryckte bara på axlarna. "Det var så boken beskrev det, jag kan inte ändra vad det står."

"Han är så död", sa Miranda något imponerat. "Så död."

"Kom ihåg ödesgudinnornas varning om att inte skada, lemlästa eller döda någon! Vem vet egentligen vad de kommer att göra med en om man trotsar dem", sa Will panikslaget.

"Men dem sa ingenting om vad man inte fick göra _efter_ att vi har läst klart böckerna", sa Clarisse långsamt med en triumferande glimt i hennes ögon.

"Nej, nej det gjorde dem inte", svarade Will innan Lee och Michael höll för hans mun med deras händer så att det bara hördes ett otydligt mummel.

Den triumferande glimten växte större.

"Åh, nej", stönade Katie bara.

"Får jag bara säga innan du läser vidare, Luke, att jag hade rätt, Dionysos var hans vanliga bittra själv", sa Athena

"Du kunde ha varit… lite mer positivt kanske", sa Zeus.

"I dina drömmar, gamle man, i dina drömmar."

"Vad sa du?"

"Ingenting som är värt att upprepa, mr Zeus", sa Castor ärligt och kungen över gudarna morrade irriterat över hans bröders skratt.

"**Personligen", fortsatte mr D, "så bryr jag mig inte det minsta om det, men gratulerar i alla fall. **

"Han säger det bara för att han måste", muttrade Quinton.

"Ingen tvivlar på det", nickade Riley.

**Dessutom bör jag väl tala om att vi har fått en ny lägermedlem i dag. Peter Johnson."**

"Vem är Peter Johnson?", frågade Jefferson.

"Det är Percy så klart", sa Chris och himlade med ögonen.

"Han sa inte mitt namn rätt heller när jag var ny", kom det från flera kampare.

"Som jag sa förut. Det är bara att vänja sig vid det. Det är mr D:s stil helt enkelt", suckade Annabeth.

"Mr D style", skämtade bröderna Stoll.

**Keiron mumlade något.  
"Eh, Percy Jackson", rättade sig mr D. "Det stämmer. Hurra och allt det där. Spring iväg till er löjliga sång runt lägerelden nu."**

"Ett av mr D:s bättre tal", sa Jake.

"Lägret är inte lägret utan mr D oförskämdhet", instämde Silena.

"Bli inte för fästa vid mig. Jag är bara här i drygt åttio år till trots allt."

"Skulle inte ens tänka på det", muttrade Percy.

**Alla jublade. Vi satte alla kurs ner mot amfiteatern, där Apollons stuga ledde allsången. **

"Det är alltid kul att leda den", sa Lee och de andra från hans stuga nickade instämmande.

**Vi sjöng lägersånger om gudarna och åt chokladkakor och stimmade, och det var lustigt var att det inte kändes som om någon stirrade på mig längre. Jag kände mig som hemma.**

"Det var ju det jag sa", mumlade Annabeth, "lägret är ens hem."

Percy nickade, med ett mjukt leende på läpparna.

**Senare på kvällen, när gnistorna som virvlade upp från lägerelden såg ut som stjärnor på himlen, **

"Det låter så underbart och vacker när du beskriver det så", suckade Samantha och Percy rodnade generat.

**ljöd trumpetsnäckan igen, och vi gick alla på led tillbaka till våra stugor. Jag märkte inte hur trött jag var förrän jag föll ihop på min lånade sovsäck.**

"Man känner alltid så", log Jocelyn.

"Det är bara så det är på lägret."

**Jag stöt fingrarna runt minotaurhornet. Jag tänkte ett ögonblick på min mamma, **

Poseidon omslöt Percy i en tröstande kram.

"Jag tänkte bara på mina trevliga minnen om henne, pappa", mumlade Percy mjukt.

"Alla kan behöva en kram då och då, Percy", svarade havsguden enkelt.

**men det var trevliga tankar. Jag tänkte på hennes leende, god natt-sagorna hon hade läst för mig när jag var liten och hur hon önskade att jag skulle sova gott och vakna torrt.**

Sally Jackson var, nej är verkligen en mänsklig ängel, funderade Annabeth. Percy hade tur som har en sån bra förälder.

**När jag slöt ögonen somnade jag genast.  
Min första dag på Halvblodslägret var över.**

Kamparna jublade tyst åt den meningen, som om de oroade sig för att om de jublade för högs skulle de väcka Percys bok-jag.

Luke stirrade på den sista meningen i boken, undrade hur han skulle klara sig levande här ifrån.

**Jag önskar att jag hade vetat hur kort tid jag skulle få stanna i mitt nya, trivsamma hem. **

Alla satte sig rakare upp och började prata i mun på varandra.

Den relativt fredliga stämning var som bortblåst och alla var panikslagna.

Åskan mullrade hotfullt och paviljongen blev så småningom tyst.

"Vad menar den där boken egentligen?!", morrade Poseidon.

"Jag har en gissning om det", svarade Keiron fundersamt. "Det är inget att oroa sig för just nu. Jag tror att ni alla drar förhastade slutsatser. Var bara lugna och vi kommer få alla svar vi behöver genom boken. Mr Poseidon, inget kan hända Percy här", tillade kentauren när havsguden inte såg det minsta lugnad ut.

"Pappa, det är okej, Keiron har rätt. Inget kommer att hända mig här", lugnade Percy.

Poseidon lutade sig tillbaka och höll i sin treudd i ett hårt grepp men var annars avslappnad igen, även om det var tvingat.

"Kan vi gå vidare?", undrade Luke och när Keiron nickade fortsatte han. "Vem vill läsa nästa kapitel?"

"Jag kan göra det..."

* * *

**Reviews svar: **

**Thalia**_:_ Hejsan Thalia!

Jösses, verkar som att alla har mycket att göra så här års… jag skulle nog bli galen om något/någon uppehöll mig från att avsluta min bok och/eller fanfiction. Men tänk positivt. Du har minder väntetid om du fortfarande läser på det föregående kapitlet – gjorde det någon mening? Finner det svårt att formulera mina tanker just nu, hjärnan är snabbare än mina händer.

Jag önskar att min lärare kommer att snabba på att lära oss mer om den grekiska mytologin (även om jag är säker på att jag redan kan mer en alla andra i min klass). Han skulle gå igenom det på höstterminen men det sköts upp. Så vi har arbetat med Egypten och ska arbeta med Grekland och Romarriket. Men vi får se om vi hinner läsa någonting om det innan åttan, vi verkar bara fortsätta med att skuta upp det. Min SO lärare är faktiskt väldigt bra även om det kanske inte låter som det nu. Första dagen kom han in genom klassrummet och började prata och peka på olika årtal och fick vår uppmärksamhet direkt (det var som om vi var med i en drama film), men jag länktar ändå tills vi läser om den grekiska mytologin.

Jag tycker att du ska köra på din dröm att bli författare Thalia, även om inte alla håller med. Det är annars många författare som har ett jobb bredvid sitt författar jobb, så man måste inte skriva på heltid. Och jag håller fullständigt med dig att det inte går att sluta fantisera, det är en del av vad jag är. Jag kommer att fortsätta med att skriva, oavsett om jag tjärnar pengar på det eller inte.

Ha det bra du med Thalia


	10. Vi fångar en flagga

Vanligt prat

Tankar

_Brev/Meddelanden/När någonting skrivs_

**Boktext**

* * *

..."Jag kan läsa", sa Lee med en axelryckning och snappade åt sig boken från Lukes händer.

"Den här dagen blir bara konstigare och konstigare", sa Miranda allvarligt.

"Det säger du inte", mumlade Leonard Patterson, son till Apollon, och skakade sorgset på huvudet mot hans äldre bror, som om han redan var förlorad.

"Välkommen till den ljusa sidan, Lee", skrattade Sofia. "Här, ta en kaka."

"Var fick du den ifrån?", undrade Lee men tog i mot den.

"Ers nåd Hestia", kom svaret.

"Nej, ta inte i mot den!" utbrast Michael, "det är illa nog att min egen bror tänker gå över till den andra sidan! Vi har tårta här bort!" Ropade han som sista utväg.

"Får jag gå tillbaka till den andra sidan?" Frågade Lee och stirrade på tårtan.

"Nej", svarade Malcolm enkelt. "Läs bara, Lee."

**Vi fångar en flagga**

Ett enormt jubel steg från lägermedlemmarna. Äntligen så skulle det läsa om tävlingen!

"Tack gudarna att jag valde att läsa just det här kapitlet", flinade Lee och några såg avundsjukt på honom vilket fick hans flin att växa.

**Under det följande dagarna kom jag in i en rutin som nästan kändes normal, om man inte räknade med det faktum att jag blev undervisad av satyrer, nymfer och en kentaur.**

"Det är väl normalt?", Pollux fick det att låta som en fråga.

"Det är verkligen inte normalt i de dödligas värld, Pollux", sa Liljan något roat.

"Åh."

"Men det var en intressant upplevelse", log Percy.

**Varje morgon undervisade jag i gammalgrekiska i presens, vilket kändes ganska konstigt. **

"Det var konstigt för oss alla i början, Percy", sa Beckendorf.

"Men man vande sig rätt så snabbt", avslutade Silena.

**Jag upptäckte att Annabeth haft rätt vad gällde dyslexin – gammalgrekiska var inte särskilt svårt för mig att läsa. **

"Nej, men det var tråkigt att man behövde lära sig allting från gamla läroböcker", grimaserade Connor.

"Vad hade du annars tänkt dig att lära dig språket ifrån?", sa Annabeth strängt.

"Någonstans som inte påminde så mycket om skolan", svarade Hermes son.

"Det här_ är_ som en skola. Men vi måste bara lära oss att bekämpa monster också."

"Vi kunde väl bara få lägret att likna en skola mindre, snälla?"

"Det låter som en dålig idé, och det skulle inte kännas som lägret då", mumlade Katie.

Connor suckade besviket. "Okej, visst, jag ger mig."

**Åtminstone inte svårare en engelska. Efter ett par dagar kunde jag traggla mig igenom några av Homeros rader utan allt för stora problem.**

"Du hade tur, jag fick bara huvudvärk av att läsa det", muttrade Riley.

"Jag somnade alltid", tillade Jefferson.

"Ingen är förvånad över det", sa Samantha med ett leende.

"Jag kan inte förstå hur ni kan tycka att det är jobbigt att läsa_ Iliaden_ och_ Odysséen_", mumlade Malcolm och skakade på huvudet. "De är ju riktigt intressanta."

"Jag tror att du och dina syskon är de enda som faktiskt tycker så", sa Travis till instämmande nickningar från de andra kamparna.

**Under resten av dagen ägnade jag åt olika utomhusaktiviteter enligt ett rullande schema, för att vi skulle hitta något som jag var bra på.**

"Du är bra på många saker, Percy", påpekade Jake.

"Jag menade att hitta något som jag är speciellt bra på", sa Percy. "Någonting som skulle kunna avgöra vilken gud som var min odödliga förälder."

"Allting skulle bli mycket lättare för oss om gudarna bara erkände sina barn", muttrade Ethan.

"Men livet är inte lätt", sa Chris mellan sammanbitna tänder för att inte säga någonting han skulle ångra senare.

Samtidigt så gav Luke Ethan en varnande blick, som om han försökte säga: "Inte nu. Inte med _de _här."

Ethan nickade, men han såg inte glad ut.

Lee läste vidare, frånvarande undrade vad det där utbytet hade betytt.

**Keiron försökte att lära mig bågskytte, **

"Åh, nej", stönade Will, "ödena ska veta att det inte är någon mening med att försöka, det var redan ett förlorat vad."

"Jag är rätt så usel på bågskytt, va?", sa Percy.

"Det är en underdrift", mumlade Michael.

"Percy, skulle inte du berätta vad det var som hände egentligen den där gången när det nu var?", undrade Katie.

"Det var en riktigt snörrig mening", mumlade Travis.

"Jo, jag lovade det antar jag", suckade Percy och ignorerade Travis avbrytande för enkelhetens skull. "Men det kanske kommer nu."

"Läs vidare Lee", beordrade Liljan snabbt. Om det var någonting som hon hade lärt sig genom den här boken så var det att det alltid hände någonting oväntat och uppriktigt sagt roande, i alla fall när man såg tillbaka, med Percy.

**men vi upptäckte ganska fort att jag inte kunde hantera pil och båge. **

Apollons barn såg försiktigt på boken, de hade en dålig känsla om det här.

**Han klagade inte, inte ens när han var tvungen att reda ut en förflugen pil ur svansen.**

De paviljongen brast i skratt.

"Du är till och med värre än Poseidon", flinade Apollon över allt oväsen.

"Den enda av Poseidon barn som hade en skicklighet i bågskytt var nog Orion", funderade Hermes noga med att Artemis inte skulle höra honom.

Solgudens barn såg där i mot inte roade ut.

"Percy borde förbjudas från att någonsin,_ någonsin_, hålla i en pil och båge", rös Will.

"Någonting säger mig att skjuta Keiron inte var det värsta som Percy har gjort", sa Annabeth vetande och Percy blängde på henne.

"Förrädare", väste han och Athenas dotter såg oskyldigt på honom.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du menar, du sa aldrig att jag inte fick berätta", påminde Annabeth Percy om.

"Inte berätta vad då?", frågade Silena.

"Det var bara så…"

"Annabeth", avbröt Percy och såg något generad ut.

"Åh, kanske så vill du berätta det själv, Percy."

"Du är ond Annabeth."

"Jag gör mitt bästa", log dottern till Athena.

"Kan ni inte bara berätta nu då", stönade Miranda.

"Ja, ja, jag ska berätta", muttrade Percy. "Okej, dagen efter att jag hade råkat skjuta Keiron så ville jag prova igen…"

"Inget gott skulle kunna komma ur det", mumlade Leonard.

"… och jag skulle precis skjuta när det kom en grizzlybjörn utrusande mellan träden rakt mot mig, och tja, min pil kan ha flugit något snett…"

"Var hamnade den?", undrade Jake.

"Den hamnade i mr D:s drink", erkände Percy.

"Åh nej", mumlade Katie oroligt.

"Vad jag tycker är roade är att ni är mer oroade över att pilen hamnade i mr D:s dricka än att en stor björn var lös på lägret", fnös Malcolm.

"Ja, hur kom den ens in?", funderade Riley.

Bröderna Stoll började helt plötsligt att vissla oskyldigt.

"Ni två! Ni släppte lös en farlig björn mitt i ett läger med barn!", utbrast Katie argt.

"Det var inte meningen, och miss Candystyle skulle inte ens skada en fluga", försäkrade Connor snabbt.

"Det spelar ingen roll! Det var mycket oansvarigt av er och… vänta, döpte ni en grizzlybjörn till miss Candystyle?", ifrågasatte Katie förvånat.

"Hon var tvungen att ha något namn, eller hur?", påpekade Travis som om det vore uppenbart.

Katie stönade högt. "Jag ger upp", förkunnade hon och slängde sig bakåt i soffan med slutna ögon.

"Jag tror att ni bröt henne", viskade Michael.

Miranda petade på hennes systers arm. "Nä, hon överlever. Men fortsätt berätta nu, jag vill komma vidare med boken helst idag."

"Visst, visst, så efter att jag hade råkat skjuta pilen i mer D:s dricka så stormade han självklart genast mot mig…"

"Och vi andra som var där", mumlade Will.

"… han började skrika på oss och hotade med att förvandla oss till kanariefåglar…"

"Vilket han gjorde med vissa av oss, vi förvandlades inte tillbaka på två dagar", sa Michael högt.

Vissa gudar såg missnöjt på Dionysos men sa inget.

Dionysos själv såg ointresserad ut. Han skulle bara vara kvar här med snorvalparna i sjuttionio år, trehundrafyrtiofyra dagar, två timmar, elva minuter och femtiosex… femtiofem... femtiofyra sekunder till. Vinguden kunde inte vänta på den dagen när han var fri från det här förhatliga jobbet. Och äntligen, äntligen kunde återförenas med sitt älskade vin.

"… och mr D märkte inte att grizzlybjörnen hade smugit fram bakom honom…"

"Det är miss Candystyle, om jag får be", insköt Connor förnärmat.

"Okej då, miss Candystyle smög sig fram bakom mr D… nöjd nu Connor", undrade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn och Hermes son nickade. "Men i alla fall så var vi som var där självklart chockade och stirrade på miss Candystyle och när mr D vände sig om så rusande björnen fram och det blev kaos. Lägermedlemmar rusade fram och tillbaka och…"

"Och vad då?", utbrast Jake frustrerat. "Varför slutade du att berätta?"

"Jag tycker bara att det är konstigt att ingen av er minns det där", svarade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Det beror på att de helt enkelt har super dålig timing och tyvärr var vi det enda som var där", förklarade Will och pekade på sig själv och sina syskon.

"Jag tycker att jag hade än viss tur att det inte var några fler där", mumlade Percy innan han fortsatte med högre röst, "men efter det så råkade någon i paniken välta omkull en flaska där vi senare upptäckte att det stod: 'Farligt, använd inte i närheten av vatten'."

"Och givetvis så hamnade den i vattnet", avslutade Annabeth med ett leende.

"Det var den som gjorde att vår stuga blev fullständigt dränkt i såpbubblor", utropade Katie och satte sig upp.

"Jag undrade vara den flaskan hade tagit vägen", mumlade Travis för sig själv, men oturligt nog hörde Katie honom.

"Det var ditt och Connors fel! Vet ni att det tog sju timmar att få bort allt igen?! Jag ska döda er båda två för det!" Katie hade sakta rest sig upp och stirrade vilt på bröderna Stoll som nu också hade rest sig upp och såg på henne i skräck.

"Jag föreslår att ni båda springer", sa Hermes klokt till sina söner.

De nickade innan de rusade ut från paviljongen med Katie hett på hälarna.

"Spring Travis!"

"Jag springer Connor!"

"Vänta tills jag får tag i er bara…!"

"Du Percy, varför var du med Apollon killarna när du skulle ha lektioner med Hermes stuga?", frågade Sofia i tystnaden som följde.

"Jag hade en ledig period och valde att prova på bågskytt igen, någonting som jag nu i efter hand ångrar", svarade Percy med en grimas.

"Så du fick alltså Demeters stuga full av såpbubblor och några av kamparna förvandlades till kanariefåglar bara genom att du provade på bågskytt,", sammanfattade Silena. "Jag tror att du har den värsta oturen någonsin Percy."

"Jag håller fullständigt med dig", instämde Percy, "men om det inte var för den där björnen skulle inget av det ha hänt."

"Nej", sa Will och skakade på huvudet, "jag är säker på att du hade skapat nåt typ av kaos, med eller utan en björn."

Plötsligt hördes det ett skrik utanför tätt följt av en massa buller och oljud.

Snart syntes Katie från paviljongen med Travis och Connor bakom sig. Travis hade en blåtira och Connor haltade lätt. Katie själv såg belåten ut.

"Du slog dem", utbrast Riley chockat, hon hade inte trott att dottern till Demeter hade det i sig.

Katie rynkade på pannan. "Nej", svarade hon och fick ta i mot massor av frågande blickar. "Det var deras eget fel."

"Vem i deras rätta sinnen bestämmer sig för att ställa en vagn med en massa tunga lådor här utanför", gnällde Connor och sjönk ner på sin plats igen.

Några fnös av skratt.

"Åh, skratta ni bara, men ni kommer få igen", hotade Travis och de som hade skrattat tystnade snabbt.

"Hörni", undrade Castor plötsligt, "var tog den där björnen vägen egentligen?"

"Eh, jo det är så att eh, vi tappade liksom bort henne", sa Connor fåraktigt.

"Ni tappade bort en hel grizzlybjörn", mumlade Malcolm chockat.

"Ni två är under ansvar att hitta björnen", sa Keiron skarp. Om det var något som han inte tolererade på lägret var det när andra satte sig eller någon annan i fara.

Travis och Connor nickade bara, de visste att de hade förtjänat det den här gången.

"Så", sa Lee torrt, "kan jag läsa vidare, eller kommer ni att starta en till jätte diskussion?"

"Du kan läsa vidare", svarade Silena med en road glimt i hennes ögon.

**Löpning? Inte det heller. **

"Det är egentligen bara Hermes barn som är bra på löpning", mumlade Michael för sig själv.

"Och skogsnymferna", tillade Samantha. "De är alla löjligt snabba."

"Bra", suckade Percy lättat, "så det är inte bara jag som tycker det."

**Jag kom långt efter de skogsnymfer som tränade mig. De sa åt mig att det inte vara ledsen för det. **

"Det var snällt sagt", mumlade Hestia med ett leende.

**De var sedan århundraden vana att springa ifrån kärlekskranka gudar.**

"Det stämmer", muttrade Hera missnöjt.

"Skogsnymfer är heta", sa Apollon och blinkade med ena ögat åt nymferna i paviljongen som fnittrade.

"Broder…", sa Artemis varnande.

"Jag har inte gjort nåt", sa solguden snabbt och höll upp händerna.

Artemis skakade bara på huvudet åt sin hopplösa lillebror.

**Men det kändes ändå lite förödmjukande att vara långsammare än ett träd.**

"Så kändes det för oss alla, eller åtminstone vi som inte har supersnabbhet som superkraft" flinade Lee och avbröt sig själv.

"Om Percy kan styra vatten så borde vi också ha någon superkraft", kontrade Connor glatt.

En av skogsnymferna rynkade pannan. "Vi har faktiskt känslor, vet du", sa hon och såg på Percy, "det är inget fel att vara långsammare än oss. Man kan inte bara anta att eftersom vi är trädd så springer vi långsamt."

"Det är ingen idé Ene", sa Grover och tog till orda med en lätt rodnad när han talade till nymfen, "Percy lär sig aldrig."

"Hallå!", protesterade havsgudens son. "Jag lär mig visst av mina misstag!"

"Det har inte märkt hittills", sa Annabeth och lade sig i.

"Är det alla mot Percy dagen idag, eller?", klagade Percy.

"Jag retades bara med dig, Sjögräshjärna", sa Annabeth lätt.

Percy skakade på huvudet åt henne och undertryckte ett leende.

**Och brottning - inte att tänka på. Varenda gång jag ställde mig på mattan blev jag pulvriserad av Clarisse.**

Clarisse och Percy gjorde grimaser åt varandra och Annabeth muttrade någonting för sig själv när hon såg dem.

**"Du ska få mycket mer stryk än så här, skitunge", brukade hon mumla i örat på mig.**

"Och vem fick stryk i slutet, hum?", flinade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn. Han skulle inte ha agerat så mot någon annan men Clarisse gick verkligen på hans nerver…

Ares dotter morrade bara irriterat och blängde på havsgudens son.

"Är det bara jag som känner att jag har missat nåt?", undrade Jocelyn.

"Nix, det är inte bara du", svarade Miranda. "Förhoppningsvis kommer böckerna rätta ut alla frågetecken."

"Det vore ganska meningslöst annars", nickade Michael.

**Det enda jag verkligen var bra på var kanotpaddling, **

"Du är en bra människa, Percy", påpekade Liljan lojalt.

Percy log mot henne, även om han inte tyckte att det stämde så väl. Om han hade varit en bättre människa kanske han hade kunnat rädda sin mamma från första början. Hon hade inte behövt vara gift med en idiot som Stinkande Gabe om det inte vore för honom själv och hans pappa, Poseidon, skulle säkert tycka att allt vore mycket lättare om han inte fanns. Percy kom ihåg sitt samtal med Grover, när satyren hade berättat om eden de tre stora hade gjort… om han inte hade blivit född från första början hade de alla glatt kunnat gå vidare med livet i stället för att sitta här och läsa ett gäng böcker om hans eländiga liv.

"Är du okej, Percy?", frågade Poseidon som till slut hade märkt hans sons grubblande uttryck.

Percy klistrade snabbt på ett falskt leende. "Jo då, allt är okej."

Poseidon gav honom en tvivlande blick med sa ingenting mer om den saken. Percy skulle säker säga till om det var någonting, eller hur?

**och det var inte den sorts heroiska färdighet som folk förväntade sig av en grabb som besegrat minotauren.**

"Kanske inte", erkände Sunshine Davies, dotter till Apollon. "Men du vinner alltid när någon tävlar mot dig i kanotpaddling, och det är alltid något."

Percy fnös. "Jag antar det. Men jag är inte bra på något annat", hävdade han.

"Du var bra på svärdfäktning", sa Connor. "Du lyckades slå Luke!"

"Men det var bara en gång", mumlade Percy.

"En gång är ingen gång", sa Will frånvarande innan Sunshine armbågade honom i revbenet. "Ohp! Det gjorde ont!"

Hans syster blängde på honom och Will tänkte tillbaka på vad han sagt. "Åh! Eh, Percy jag menade det verkligen inte så. Det ordspråket bara dök upp i mitt huvud. Det måste inte gälla dig!", försäkrade Will snabbt.

"Jag tror inte att det gör det", sa Annabeth, "eller har alla glömt bort vad som hände i fånga flaggan?"

Percy började le. "Det är sant, jag var rätt så häftig där. Eller åtminstone när man tänker tillbaka."

"Du förväntar dig väl inte att jag kommer att börja lovorda dig va?", frågade Annabeth med höjda ögonbryn.

"Nej, inte ett dugg", sa Percy snabbt.

"Bra."

"Vad hände i fånga flaggan?", frågade Jefferson förvirrat.

"Vet du inte det?", frågade Annabeth förvånat.

"Det gick nåt rykte om att Percy lyckades slå några Ares typer, men det är väl bara rykten, eller hur?"

"Du får se", sa Annabeth bara.

**Jag visste att de äldre lägermedlemmarna och vägledarna höll ögonen på mig och försökte avgöra vem min pappa var, men det var inte lätt.**

"Ingen hade väntat sig att du var son till havsguden, det har inte varit ett barn till Poseidon här någonsin tidigare. Du är den första", berättade Beckendorf.

"Ja, det var verkligen en chock för oss alla när Perseus dök upp", muttrade Zeus och blängde på Poseidon som helt enkelt valde att ignorera sin bror.

**Jag var inte lika stark som Ares ungar **

"Det beror på att de är beroende att bygga upp deras muskler och bevisa att de är de starkaste", muttrade Katie mörkt.

"Som Ares då", mumlade Persefone till sin lillasyster som log mot gudinnan i genmäld.

"Han kommer aldrig att bli så stark som ett av mina barn", förkunnade Ares självsäkert som inte hade hört ett ord av vad de två döttrarna till Demeter hade sagt.

**och inte lika skicklig på bågskytte som Apollons. **

"Åter igen", sa Hermes, "det är nästan ingen från havet som är bra på bågskytt."

"Det är högst ovanligt", erkände Poseidon och tänkte på hans egna relativt små talanger inom den sporten.

"Så jag kan bara skylla på mina gener om bågskytt någonsin får mig i trubbel?", undrade Percy med ett fräckt leende.

"Du kan ju försöka", suckade Poseidon med det ryckte nästan omärkligt i hans läppar när han svarade sin son.

"Jag skulle säga att jägarna är minst lika bra som ett av min brors barn", sa Artemis och tänkte på flickorna i sin jakt.

"Vänta, finns det fortfarande jägare av Artemis kvar?", utbrast Percy förvånat.

Gudinnan av jakten såg förolämpad ut. "Givetvis finns den kvar, pojk."

"Syrran, jag håller knappast med om att dina jägare är lik bra som mina barn i bågskytt, jag är trots allt gud för det", insköt Apollon.

"Mina jägare har inte förlorat en match i fånga flaggan i årtionden nu", påpekade Artemis.

"Det kan alltid vända", sa Apollon.

"Du får inte fuska", sa Artemis snabbt.

"Vem har sagt att han kommer att fuska?", undrade Hermes. "Det finns många andra möjligheter."

"Det han sa", flinade Apollon och fick Artemis att sucka uppgivet.

**Jag hade inte Hefaistos smideskicklighet eller - gudarna förbjude - Dionysos inflytande på vinplantor. **

"Den känslan är ömsesidig Johnsson", sa Dionysos.

"Tack gudarna för att det", muttrade Percy.

**Luke sa att jag kanske var ett av Hermes barn, ett slags tusenkonstnär som inte var mästare på något särskilt. **

"Du liknar inte ett barn av Hermes", sa Miranda och såg på Percy med genomträngande ögon som fick honom att skruva på sig obehagligt.

"Och vi sa förut att de är riktigt bra på att springa snabbt", tillade Malcolm. "De har antagligen de snabbaste reflexerna av oss också."

"Varför tror du det?", undrade Jocelyn förvånat.

"Mr Hermes är gud över tjuvar och om man är en bra tjuv så antar jag att det är nödvändigt att man har hyfsat bra reflexer", svarade Athenas son och Jocelyn nickade eftertänksamt.

**Fast jag fick en känsla av att han bara försökte muntra upp mig. Han visste egentligen inte heller vad han skulle tro om mig.**

"Som sagt, det var nästan omöjligt att gissa", sa Lee.

"Vi satsade på vem som skulle kunna vara din pappa, men ingen hade rätt tyvärr", informerade Connor.

"Ni gjorde vad!", utbrast Chris.

"Men eftersom ingen hade rätt bestämde vi att alla kunde behålla sina pengar", sa Travis snabbt.

"Varför visste inte jag om det?", frågade Percy.

Travis såg på Connor. "Jag trodde att du hade sagt det till honom."

"Nej", protesterade Connor, "_jag_ trodde att _du _hade sagt det till honom."

"Det kvittar vem som skulle ha sagt det eller inte, det som är gjort är gjort", avbröt Percy innan ett stort argument hann bryta ut.

**Trots det gillade jag lägret. Jag vande mig vid morgondimman över stranden, doften från jordgubbsodlingarna i eftermiddagshettan och till och med de kusliga ljuden från monstren i skogen om nätterna.**

"Det låter så vacker när du beskriver det så", suckade Sofia med ett leende.

"Eh, tack antar jag", svarade Percy med en rodnad. "Men jag ger knappast lägret en rättvis beskrivning, den är så mycket mer i verkligheten."

"Du gjorde det bra för att vara en son till Poseidon", yttrade Annabeth.

Percy himlade med ögonen. "Om två döttrar till Athena tycker så behöver jag nog inte ge upp min dröm att bli en världsberömd författare", sa han med en sarkastisk underton.

"Tja, när vi har läst ut de här böckerna så borde det fungera att sälja dem till de dödliga", funderade Travis. "De kommer inte förstå att det faktiskt är på riktigt och inte bara påhittat."

"Jag har sagt det förut och jag säger det igen: jag kommer inte tillåta att någon säljer de här böckerna i de dödligas värld", sa Percy bestämt.

Travis suckade. "Och just när jag trodde att du hade gått över till vår sida."

"Det är bara att ge upp. Percy hänger för mycket med Annabeth för att någonsin byta sida", sa Connor tröstande.

"Men han var så ung", beklagade Travis.

Lee harklade sig. "Jag menar inte att avbryta er konversion, men kan jag läsa vidare?"

"Gör du det", sa Connor och gav en näsduk till sin bror som låssades snyta sig i den.

Lee skakade på huvudet åt bröderna innan han läste nästa stycke.

**Jag åt middag med stuga elva, offrade en del av måltiden i offerelden och försökte känna något slags samhörighet med min riktiga pappa. Men inget hände.**

"Jag lyssnade faktiskt, men på grund av lagen så fick jag inte kontakta dig på något sätt", sa Poseidon ångerfullt.

"Återigen, vilken lag?", undrade Percy.

"Den lag som säger att vi inte får kontakta våra barn direkt, bara indirekt", svarade Poseidon till slut.

"Det är dumt", sa Percy rakt på sak och de andra halvbloden såg nervösa ut. Man pratade helt enkelt inte med en gud så där som Percy gjorde, det var ett mirakel att han inte hade sprängts i bitar ännu.

"Jag erkänner att det kanske inte var det bästa beslut vi har tagit", sa havsguden undvikande.

"Jag tycker att det var på tiden att vi gjorde något åt det", sa Hera silkeslent.

"Självklart tycker du det, du är gudinnan av äktenskap", muttrade Hermes.

"Du ska veta att det är ett tufft jobb när alla i den här familjen är fast beslutna att fuska på varandra!"

"Som jag sa förut: jag är inte gift", påpekade budbäraren.

"Men är det inte rätt så svårt att vara gifta med varandra i 3000 år?", frågade Percy, "varför kan ni inte skilja er helt enkelt?"

"Det är någonting som de dödliga har hittat på under de senaste århundradena", sa Hera förbannat. "Det fanns inte på min tid."

"Ni kan ju anpassa er", påminde Percy.

"Percy, det är nog bäst att vi går vidare", avbröt Poseidon och såg försiktigt på sin syster som stirrade stint på sin son. Det är inte bra att vara en fiende till henne. Inte alls. Någon som kanske har hört Herakles berättelse?

**Jag fick bara den där varma känslan jag alltid fick, och mindes hans leende.**

Poseidon log sorgset. Han önskade, trots att det var själviskt och skulle utgöra en fara för Percy, att hans son skulle minnas honom mer än vad han redan gjorde. Havsguden skulle en gång ha offrat världen för Sally och senare Percy. Han skulle fortfarande göra det. Om det bara inte vore för den irriterande lagen…

**Jag började förstå Luke bitterhet, varför han verkade vara förbittrad på sin far Hermes. **

Hermes kände hur skulden bokstavligen höll på att äta upp honom inne från och ut. Han ville vara där för Luke, men på grund av profetian och lagen var det omöjligt. De här böckerna _måste_ hjälpa honom. Det här var hans sista chans.

**Visst, gudar hade kanske viktiga saker att göra. **

"Det har vi", muttrade Zeus. "Väldigt viktiga saker att göra."

"Som att skapa krig alltså", sa Luke tyst, noga med att ingen skulle höra honom.

**Men kunde de inte komma på besök då och då, eller dundra med åska, eller något? **

"Det är bara en gud som dundrar med åskan", påpekade Artemis.

"Eller om man svär nåt på Styx", tillade Apollon som inte ville vara sämre än sin syster.

**Dionysos kunde få cola light att dyka upp ur tomma luften. Varför kunde inte min pappa, vem han nu än var, få en telefon att dyk upp?**

"Kan inte ni faktiskt göra det?", undrade Jocelyn. "Då talar ni inte med oss indirekt eller hur?"

"Vi ska undersöka den möjligheten, flicka", sa Zeus bara.

"Ni undersöker mycket, men är det något som faktiskt händer?", muttrade Percy.

"Vi skriver upp det", viskade Malcolm till havsgudens son som nickade tillbaka.

**På torsdag eftermiddagen, tre dagar efter det att jag kommit till lägret, fick jag min först lektion i svärdfäktning. **

De i paviljongen piggnade till, det dystra verkade vara över nu.

"Det här kommer att bli intressant", mumlade Annabeth som hört från Luke vad som hade hänt.

**Alla från stuga elva samlades på den stora, cirkelrunda arenan, där Luke kulle vara vår instruktör.  
Vi började med grundläggande stötar och hugg, mot halmgubbar i grekiska rustningar.**

Jag gjorde hyfsat ifrån mig. Jag förstod i alla fall vad det var jag kulle göra och mina reflexer var bra.

Malcolm himlade med ögonen. "Du är son till en gud, Percy. De har varit med i åtskilliga strider och gudarnas reflexer har sedan överförts till deras barn."

"Jag visste inte det", sa Percy. "Ingen har sagt det till mig."

"Det var konstigt", mumlade Malcolm med rynkad panna. "Nån borde ha sagt nåt."

Percy ryckte bara på axlarna. "Ni kanske glömde."

"Kanske det", sa Malcolm bara.

"Ens stridsfärdigheter beror ju också på sin egen skicklighet, även om det brukar påverkas av vem sin odödliga förälder är", tillade Riley efter en stund fundersam tystnad.

**Problemet var att jag inte hittade något svärd som kändes rätt i händerna. Antingen var de för tunga eller för lätta, eller så var de för långa. **

"Har du fortfarande inte hittat något svärd som passar?", frågade Miranda och Percy skakade på huvudet som svar.

Poseidon såg frågande på Keiron. "Har du inte gett det till honom?"

"Nej, inte ännu", svarade kentauren. "Jag hade helt glömt bort det."

"Gett mig vad?", undrade Percy.

"Jag tror att du redan är bekant med_ Anaklusmos_", sa Poseidon fundersamt.

"Tidvattenvåg", översatte Percy förvånat. "Varför skulle jag vara bekant med det vad det nu är?"

"Svärdet som du förintade din mattelärare med", sa Travis plötsligt. "Vad?", undrade han när han såg alla blickar. "Jag kan vara smart vet ni."

Poseidon nickade. "Jag antar att Keiron inte har hunnit ge dig den ännu, med tanken på att du bara blev erkänd igår."

"Du kan få svärdet i nästa paus", sa Keiron. "Gudarna vet att det är på tiden att du får ett ordentligt vapen."

**Luke gjorde sitt bästa för att hitta ett som skulle passa mig, men han höll med om att inget av övnings svärden verkade vara det rätta för mig. **

"De svärden är inte gjorda för folk från havet", mumlade Poseidon.

"Räknas jag till havet?", frågade Percy med en tveksam blick.

Poseidon såg förvånat på sin yngsta halvblods son. "Givetvis räknas du till havet. Du är ju min son."

**Vi fortsatte med att duellera i par. Luke kungjorde att han skulle bli min motståndare, eftersom det här var första gången för mig.**

"Lycka till", sa en av lägermedlemmarna till mig. "Luke är den bäste svärdfäktaren på trehundra år."

Hermes såg stolt ut över det.

**"Han kanske tar det försiktigt med mig", sa jag.**

De från Hermes stuga brast i skratt.

"Väldigt roligt Percy", skrattade Connor, "jag trodde nästan på dig ett tag."

"Connor, jag tror att Percy menade allvar", sa Chris milt.

Connor såg förvånad ut. "M-men Luke är den sista person som skulle ta det försiktigt med en. Hur kunde Percy inte veta det?"

"Det kanske var för att jag var ny", sa nämnda person torrt.

"Just det", sa Hermes son fåraktigt.

**Lägermedlemmen fnös.**

"Vem var det som pratade med dig Percy?", frågade Liljan nyfiket.

"Det var faktiskt Chris", svarade Percy.

"Hycklare", mumlade Connor till sin halvbror som bara log oskyldigt. "Du tyckte precis som jag."

**Luke visade mig blockeringar och pareringar och stötar på det tuffa sättet. För varje utfall fick jag ytterligare några småsår och bulor. **

Poseidon fick kämpa för att inte blänga på Hermes son igen. Det var totalt onödigt att skada sin son så mycket när de endast tränade!

Percy som snabbt lade märkte sin pappas inre dilemma, försökte le lugnade.

**"Håll garden uppe, Percy", sa han och drämde sedan till mig över bröstkorgen med  
bredsidan av svärdet. **

"Det kan göra rätt så ont", sa Travis frånvarande när han tänkte på de gånger de hänt honom själv.

**"Nej, inte så högt upp!" SMACK! "Utfall!" SMACK! "Tillbaka!" SMACK!**

"Wow, när du tränar dem tränar du verkligen hårt", sa Lee storögt.

"Om det varit en riktigt strid så skulle många redan varit döda", svarade Luke enkelt, "jag försöker bara att träna dem att hålla sin gard så länge som möjligt."

"När jag tänker efter kan du kanske träna oss som du vill", sa Connor hastigt, han gillade inte tanken på att han eller Travis kunde dö om det inte var bra nog i strid. Visst, det var en del av verkligheten för ett halvblod men det betyder inte att han måste gilla det.

**När han sa att det var dags att ta en paus dröp jag av svett. Alla samlades runt kylväskan med läskedrycker.**

**Luke hällde is över huvudet, vilket verkade vara en så bra ide att jag gjorde samma sak.**

"Det är bra", sa Poseidon bestämt. "Det kommer att hjälpa dig att återfå dina krafter."

Vattnet hjälpte ju mig i fånga flaggan, jag skulle kunna använda mot Clarisse vid ett senare tillfälle om det skulle behövas, tänkte Percy fundersamt efter att ha nickat mot sin pappa.

**Jag kände mig genast bättre. Kraften vällde tillbaka i armarna. Svärdet kändes inte så otympligt.**

Var det därför… tänkte Luke för sig själv. Jag skulle kanske kunna vända det till min fördel nu när jag vet orsaken.

**"Okej, ställ er i cirkel allihop!" beordrade Luke. "Om Percy inte har nåt emot det, skulle jag vilja demonstrera något på honom.**

_**Lysande**_**, ****tänkte jag.**_**Nu ska alla få se på när Percy åker på pisk.**_

"Det blev inte riktigt som jag hade tänkt mig", suckade Percy dramatiskt.

"Vad? Vad hände?", frågade Poseidon genast.

"Inget allt för skadligt mr Poseidon", svarade Chris med ett torrt tonfall.

Poseidon såg fortfarande på sin son i hopp på en förklaring men suckade när han insåg att inget skulle komma och han skulle bli tvungen att vänta på bokens förklaring i stället.

**Hermeskillarna samlades runt oss. De undertryckte leenden, som om de hade varit i mina skor själva och knappt kunde bärga sig innan de fick se Luke använda mig som sandsäck.**

"Något sånt ja", flinade Connor.

Percy skakade bara på huvudet åt sin vän. "Jag anade det med tanken på era djävulska leenden."

"Vad är det med folk att hela tiden jämföra oss med djävulen?", undrade Travis.

"Borde inte djävulen tekniskt sett vara mr Hades?" funderade Will och fick effektivt alla att se mot guden för underjorden som inte hade sagt nåt på ett bra tag.

"Vi är inte precis lika", muttrade Travis och kände hur han ryste till när han såg på guden som i själva verket bara himlade med ögonen åt alla.

**Han talade om för allihop att han skulle demonstrera avväpningsteknik - ett sätt att med sitt eget svärd vrida fiendens vapen ur handen på honom.**

"Det är riktigt svårt", mumlade Michael och alla halvblod förutom de från Hermes stuga nickade instämmande.

"Det såg inte så svårt ut för Percy den första gången", sa Jocelyn tyst, en aning förväntansfullt på vad allas reaktioner skulle bli.

**"Det här är svårt", sa han med eftertryck. "Jag har själv råkat ut för det. Ingen skrattar åt Percy nu. De flesta svärdfäktare får träna i åratal för att klara av det."**

De från Hermes stuga delade blickar, vilket inte gick obemärkt för flera av deras kamrater och några av gudarna.

**Han demonstrerade och självklart tappade jag svärdet, som skramlande föll till marken.**

Athena sjönk ihop på sin plats. Hon hade på något sätt förväntat sig att nåt mer skulle hända.

"Någon annan som har en konstig känsla av det här?", frågade Artemis lågmält och hennes bror hummade vetande vilket fick gudinnan att se irriterat på honom. Kunde han för en gång skull inte bara kunna berätta vad som skulle hända?!

"Jag skulle berätta syrran, men vad är det roliga i det?", sa Apollon flinande.

**"Nu i normalfart", sa han när jag plockade upp mitt vapen. "Vi övningsfäktar tills en av oss klarar det. Beredd, Percy?"**

Lägermedlemmarna och gudarna såg med illa dold nyfikenhet på boken, de undrade alla hur Percy kommer att klara av att duellera mot Luke, en av de bästa fäktarna lägret någonsin haft.

**På sätt lyckades jag hindra honom från att lomma åt mitt fäste. Mina sinnen vidgades. Jag såg  
hans attacker i förväg. Jag parerade. Jag tog ett steg framåt och gjorde ett eget utfall.**

"Det är bra Percy", sa Katie uppmuntrande. "Du har en ärlig chans."

"Han kommer aldrig att kunna slå Luke", yttrade Clarisse samtidigt. "Han är en alldeles för stor mes för det."

"Hörde du inte vad Lee precis läste?", utbrast Samantha misstroget. "För mig låter det som om Percy med lite träning skulle kunna bli ett riktigt proffs på fäktning. 'Vidgade sinnen' 'såg hans attacker i förväg'", citerade dottern till Afrodite.

"Det låter inte som en mes för mig", instämde Marlie.

Clarisse försökte tänka ut ett sätt att ta sig ur det här utan att göra bort sig fullständigt.

"Och låt oss inte glömma hur din stuga blev totalt pulveriserad av Percy", avslutade Annabeth sockersöt, glad att hon kunde ge tillbaka på den äldre flickan för hur många gånger dottern till Ares vissa dagar hade gjort hennes liv i lägret eländigt minst sagt.

Clarisse mumlade bara nåt osammanhängande efter det och ingen kunde höra de exakta orden.

"Go girls", jublade bröderna Stoll och tjejerna i paviljongen såg roat på dem.

**Luke parerade med lätthet, men jag såg hans min.**

"Vad för min?", undrade Quinton.

"Den min som han har när han är på dåligt humör på morgonen så klart", sa Connor som om det skulle ha varit uppenbart.

"Det tvivlar jag stark på", sa Ares son och himlade med ögonen.

**Hans ögon smalnade och han började ansätta sig med ännu större kraft. **

"Och du lyckas fortfarande hålla din gard uppe? Otroligt", mumlade Will och skakade på sitt huvud så att hans blonda hår flög i alla möjliga riktningar.

**Svärdet blev tungt i min hand. Balansen stämde inte. Jag visste att det bara var en fråga om sekunder innan Luke skulle vinna över mig, så jag tänkte. **_**Äh, vad tusan!**_

De i paviljongen såg i en spänd spänning på boken, det var alldeles knäpp tyst i paviljongen. Det var inte den typen av tystnad som var efter att en kamrat hade fallit eller något sånt, utan det var mer en tystnad där alla var koncentrerade på bollen i en fotbollsmatch eller det avgörande slaget i boken. Det var en bra tystnad för en gångs skull.

**Jag försökte med avväpningsmanövern.**

"Kom igen Percy", mumlade Annabeth, nästan omedvetet. "Du klarat det."

"Vem pratar du med?", undrade Grover och hon såg upp och märkte att både satyrer och Percy såg på henne häpet.

Annabeth rodnade något. "Det var inget. Strunta i det."

**Mitt svärd träffade basen på Lukes klinga och jag vred runt och lade hela min tyngd bakom en stöt nedåt.**

Folket i paviljongen såg storögda på boken, de kunde knappt tro det de hörde, trots att bevisen hade varit framför dem.

_**Klang.**_

"Och där var det som jag hade missat", muttrade Artemis och Athena nickade instämde med sin kollega gudinna.

"Inte en snöbolls chans i Tartaros!", utropade Riley förbluffat.

"Jag vet inte hur jag gjorde det", sa Percy osäkert. "Det bara blev så."

"Det var antagligen vattnets hjälp", sa Poseidon och Percy nickade, han hade tänkt likadant.

"Det är fortfarande imponerande", sa Michael.

**Lukes svärd föll skramlande till marken. Spetsen på mitt befann sig en centimeter från hans oskyddade bröstkorg.  
De andra lägermedlemmarna tystnade.**

"Det är klart att vi tystnade", utbrast Ethan. "Du slog just den bästa svärdfäktaren vi haft!"

"Du fick det att se så enkelt ut Percy", tillade Jocelyn.

"Det var inte med mening", svarade Percy.

"Oavsett om det var din mening eller inte, du gjorde det in i min fars bevingade skor bra", skrattade Travis muntert.

"Jag trodde att vi hade döpt om det till bevingade fötter", sa Connor i en teaterviskning.

"Åh, just det. Låt mig formulera om mig: du gjorde det in i min fars bevingade _fötter_ bra", rättade Travis sig.

Hermes log bara mot sina söner och deras upptåg.

**Jag sänkte svärdet. ''Oj. Förlåt."**

"Du bad om ursäkt för det?!", sa Sunshine skeptiskt.

Percy ryckte på axlarna. "Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra där, och att be om ursäkt var det första som kom till mitt sinne då.

**För ett ögonblick var Luke alldeles för förbluffad för att få fram ett ord.**

"Det var vi också kan jag bara säga", avbröt Jocelyn Lee i hans läsning.

**"Förlåt?" Hans ärrade ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. "Vid gudarna, Percy, varför ber du om förlåtelse? Visa mig det där igen!"**

"Kommer det fortfarande fungera?", undrade Silena. "Har vattnets effekt hunnit avklinga, så att säga?"

"Du får se", sa Percy bara.

"Teknist sett så kan hon inte se det, endast höra om det", rättade Grover och Percy knuffade lekfullt till honom.

"G-man, du vet att jag menade det som du sa."

**Jag ville inte. Det korta utbrottet av manisk energi var som bortblåst. Men Luke envisades.  
Den här gången var det ingen match. **

"Det måste definitivt ha med vattnet att gör, eller hur?", mumlade Annabeth fundersamt.

**I samma ögon blick som våra svärd nuddade vid varandra, träffade Luke mitt fäste och mitt vapen gled iväg över marken.**

"Se!", utbrast Clarisse triumferande. "Jag sa ju att han inte var någon riktig match."

"Egentligen så kallade du mig en mes, du sa aldrig att jag inte var en match", sköt Percy tillbaka.

Clarisse blängde på honom.

**Efter en lång paus sa någon bland åskådarna: "Nybörjartur?"**

"Jag tror att det var vattnet, nybörjartur och en skvätt av den vanliga gamla överraskande Percy", kom Annabeth slutligen fram till.

Percy blängde halvhjärtat på henne för den kommentaren och Annabeth skrattade åt honom roat.

"Det låter logiskt", kom Malcolm överens om med ett leende.

**Luke torkade svetten ur pannan. Han såg på mig med nyvaknat intresse.  
"Kanske det", sa han. "Men jag undrar vad Percy skulle kunna göra med ett balanserat svärd ... "**

"Det absolut minsta vi behöver är att en mini Poseidon springer runt här med ett ordentligt svärd", muttrade Athena.

"Mamma", klagade Annabeth men tystnades av en blick från gudinnan.

"Det kanske vore säkrare att Perseus fick det där svärdet efter läsning", fortsatte visdomens gudinna.

"Nog Athena", sa Poseidon tillslut. "Percy kommer att få sitt svärd i nästa paus som vi redan har sagt, och inget du säger kommer att ändra på det."

"Visst", sa Athena irriterat", men skyll inte på mig när någonting går fel."

**På fredagseftermiddagen satt jag och Grover vid sjön och vilade oss efter en nära döden-upplevelse på klätterväggen. **

"Nära döden-upplevelse", upprepade Poseidon troget.

"Men vi dog faktiskt inte", påpekade Percy med falsk uppsluppenhet.

"Sant", suckade havsguden.

**Grover hade kravlat upp till krönet som en bergsget, **

"Grover är ju en halvget", sa Annabeth och himlade med ögonen.

**men själv hade jag nästan blivit träffad av lavan. Jag hade rykande hål i tröjan och hårstråna på underarmarna var bortsvedda. **

**Vi satt på piren och såg på najaderna, som flätad korgar under vattnet. **

**Till slut uppammade jag tillräckligt med mod för att fråga Grover hur samtalet med mr D hade gått.**

"Påminn mig inte", mumlade Grover.

"Du pratar med en bok", sa Percy glatt. "Du vet, för en get, du ger nästan en lika bra blängning som Annabeth", sa havsgudens son sen när satyren kastade honom en irriterad blick. "Trots att jag misstänker att hon över sig på att blänga i en spegel i hennes stuga."

"Så det är inte bara jag som har tänkt det", utropade Travis.

"Toppen", sa Katie dyster. "Percy har redan börjat att förvandla sig till den tredje Stoll."

"Jag övar mig inte framför en spegel", protesterade Annabeth.

"Så du över, men inte framför en spegel", försökte Percy förtydliga med ett triumferande leende.

Annabeth slöt ögonen och räknade långsamt till tio först på sitt modersmål och sen på gammaldags grekiska innan hon öppnade ögonen igen. "Nej, Sjögräshjärna, jag över mig inte alls på att blänga. Varken vid en spegel eller någon annan stans."

"Men du kunde ha gjort det", muttrade Percy bara och hon blängde på honom. "Verkligen, jag ser det mycket tydligt just nu."

**Han blev sjukligt gulaktig i ansiktet.**

"Kan en satyr bli det?", viskade Connor till sin bror som bara ryckte på axlarna.

"Tydligen", svarade Travis i samma viskande ton.

**"Bra", sa han. "Hur bra som helst."**

"Någon annan än jag som inte tror det?", frågade Jocelyn och nästan alla höjde en hand, och Grover började att rodna.

**"Så du är fortfarande kvar på banan"**

**Han kastade en nervös blick på mig. Har Keiron t-talat om för dig att jag vill ha sökartillstånd?"**

**"Eh ... nej." Jag ville frågat honom vad tusan ett sökartillstånd var för något, **

"Jag råder dig att fråga det vid en senare tidpunkt", sa Malcolm klokt.

"Kände på samma sätt då", nickade Percy. "Men vad_ är_ ett sökartillstånd egentligen?"

"Vi satyrer ger oss ut för att leta efter Pan", svarade Carter.

"Och det säger mig så mycket", sa Percy långsamt.

**men det här verkade inte vara rätta ögonblicket. **

"Det var det inte", mumlade Samantha, "det är åtminstone bra att du inte frågade då."

**"Han sa bara att du har stor planer och att du måste fullfölja ett väktaruppdrag för att få meriterna du behöver. Du fick de alltså?"**

"Jag tvivlar på att rådet skulle godkänna det", sa Will. "Grover var ju medvetslös när ni kom in över lägrets gränser och du var halvdöd, Percy, så det skulle kräva ett mirakel och mycket choklad för att dem skulle godkänna."

"Choklad?", ifrågasatte Liljan.

"Det är deras svaghet. Snälla, fråga inte varför jag vet det."

**Grover tittade ner på najaderna. "Dionysos sköt upp domslutet. Han sa att jag varken misslyckats, eller lyckat med dig ännu, så våra öden är fortfarande sammantvinnade. **

"Det är väl bra", sa Michael. "Eller hur?"

"Om Percy får något uppdrag, så, ja, då är det bra", sa Grover nedstämt.

**Om du fick ett uppdrag och jag följd med som din beskyddare, och vi båda återvände med livet i behåll, skulle han kanske anse att uppgiften var genomförd."**

"Det har inte varit någon som fått ett uppdrag sedan Luke", påminde Riley alla. "Varför skulle Percy få ett?"

"Jag tror att ni alla börjar att förstå att om det är någon som kommer lyckas med det omöjliga så är det Percy", sa Annabeth.

"Tack för att du har en sån tro på mig, Annabeth", sa Percy.

"Jag menade det inte så", sa Athenas dotter irriterat.

"Vad du än säger."

"Någon annan som inte hänger med?", undrade Silena med en suck.

**Jag blev lättare om hjärtat. "Nå, det var väl inte så illa, eller hur?"**

"Jo, det var, _är_, illa", sa Annabeth. "Keiron och mr D kommer aldrig att bevilja dig ett uppdrag och jag kommer att vara fast här för alltid! Jag kommer aldrig att få slåss mot monster på riktigt och jag kommer att vara fast med "Percy idioten Jackson" i resten av mitt liv!"

"Ta det lugnt tjejen, ta djupa andetag", sa Jefferson med ett förskräckt ansiktsuttryck. "Det är ingen bra idé att få en panik attack."

"Tack för den underbara logiken, Jefferson", sa Sofia torrt.

"Jag gör vad jag kan för att hjälpa till", svarade han.

"Jag är ingen idiot Annabeth", sa Percy med rynkad panna.

"Det är du visst det…"

"Snälla ni, inte börja igen", klagade Grover, "eller mina horn kommer att börja falla av mitt huvud."

"Ledsen Getpojken", sa Percy något motvilligt och blängde fortfarande på Annabeth som blängde tillbaka.

"Jösses, och folk säger att vi argumenterar mycket", mumlade Hermes och såg på de andra gudarna.

"Det kanske beror på att det är sanningen", sköt Demeter tillbaka.

Hermes höll upp händerna i en "inget illa menat" gest. "Jag bara sa vad jag kom och tänka på."

"Kan vi inte bara läsa klart det här kapitlet utan att börja hugga av varandras huvuden?", suckade Athena.

"Du menar att vi kan göra det sen?!", utbrast Ares.

"Nej, det var bara ett uttryck", sa Athena med en kylig blick. "Läs pojk", praktiskt taget morrade gudinnan åt stakars Lee som stammande började att läsa igen.

_**"Blaahaha! **_**Han skulle lika gärna ha kunnat förflyttat mig till stallet med uppgift att mocka. Chansen att du ska få ett uppdrag ... Och även om du fick ett, varför skulle du vilja ha **_**mig **_**med?"**

"Det är alltid bra att ha med en satyr på ett uppdrag", sa Chris. "De kan förvarna än om det kommer ett monster."

"Det han sa", sa Percy snabbt och Grover log tveksamt mot sin bästa vän.

**"Självklar kulle jag vilja ha dig med!"**

"Det var snällt sagt", sa Annabeth motvilligt, hon hade inte glömt deras senaste argument ännu.

"Jag menade vartenda ord", sa Percy ärligt.

**Grover stirrade dystert ner i vattnet. "Korgflätning ... det måste vara trevligt att ha en nyttig färdighet."**

"Du har många bra färdigheter Grover", lovade Percy.

"Tack Percy, för att du säger det", suckade Grover.

"Men jag menar det också", sa Percy och kämpade för att inte sucka själv, de hade haft en liknande diskussion förut.

"Jag måste säga att jag håller med Percy, men jag vill också gärna komma vidare med boken idag", sa Lee.

**Jag försökte övertyga honom om att han hade massor av färdigheter, men det fick honom bara att se ännu mer förtvivlad ut.**

"Varför skulle du se mer förtvivlad ut? Pärsky försökte ju att muntra upp dig", sa Clarisse och himlade med ögonen. Grover började att rodna förläget och Percy blängde förhatligt på dottern till Ares.

**Vi pratade om kanotpaddling och svärdfäktning en stund, och diskuterade sedan för- och nackdelarna med de olika gudarna.**

"Ni borde vara försiktiga när ni gör det", råde Miranda. "Förarga inte gudarna."

"Det är redan försent för vissa", sa Grover och såg menande på Percy.

"Jag säger bara vad jag tycker", sa Percy så oskyldigt som möjligt och Grover skakade på huvudet åt honom.

**Till slut frågade jag honom om de fyra tomma stugorna.**

**"Nummer åtta, den silverfärgade, tillhör Artemis", sa han. "Hon har svurit att förbli jungfru för evigt, så hon har förstås inte fått några barn. **

"Ja, du blev jungfru bara några dagar efter att du föddes syrran", sa Apollon. "Du ville inte ens njuta av vad livet hade att erbjuda."

Artemis grimaserade i avsky. "Det var bara äckligt sagt. Jag kände inte nåt behov av att "njuta av vad livet hade att erbjuda" om jag nu ska citera dig, broder."

Apollon rykte bara på axlarna. "Jag var två när jag hade min första förälskelse."

"Två år gammal!", utbrast Artemis med uppspärrade ögon.

"Nej", sa Apollon snabbt. "Två_hundra_ år gammal."

"Tack gudarna", suckade Artemis lättat.

"Jag är inte säker på att jag ville höra den konversationen, pappa", sa Sunshine med rynkad näsa.

"Jag_ vet_ att jag inte ville höra det", sa Will och såg illamående ut.

"Ledsen ungar", log Apollon. "Men ni ska veta…"

"Jag hör inget, jag ser inget", sa Michael snabbt och höll för sina öron. "Blinka lilla stjärna…"

"Jag är inte säker på att om jag heller vill veta", mumlade Artemis.

"Och bussen den går runt, runt, runt…", fortsatte Michael.

"Michael!", utropade Sunshine till sist. "Du kan sluta nu."

"Åh, självklart", sa Michael och tog bort sina händer för hans öron.

"Fortsätt att läsa Lee", råde Chris kapitalt när han såg på sina kusiner.

**Den stugan är så att säga en hedersstuga. Om hon inte fick en skulle hon bli arg."**

"Du glömde att berätta att jägarna brukar vistas där, när de besöker lägret", tillade Malcolm.

"Och när kommer jägarna hit?", undrade Percy frågande.

Malcolm rykte bara på axlarna. "När det känner för det. Eller när de har ett uppdrag i närheten. Men de kommer bara hit om de måste."

"Tack gudarna för det, eller lägret skulle väl exploderas", mumlade Annabeth. "Inget illa menat Ers nåd Artemis."

Artemis log bara. "Oroa dig inte att det ska gräma mig. Jag är mer än väl medveten om tvisten mellan Halvblodslägret och mina jägare."

**"Ja, okej. Men de andra tre, de i ena änden. De tre stora?"**

"Bara två av dem, pojk", muttrade Hades bittert och Persefone kramade om honom tröstande samtidigt som hon gav Percy en varnande blick om att inte säga nåt.

För än gångs skull höll Percy klokt sin mun stängd.

**Grover stelnade till, som om ämnet var känsligt.**

"Det har bara varit det i cirka tretusen år, eller så", mumlade Athena till Artemis som tillät sig att le kort. De två hade alltid varit goda vänner och hade ofta samma åsikter om hur saker och ting var.

**"Nummer två är Heras", sa han. "Den är också en hedersstuga. Hon är bröllopets gudinna, så hon kan förstås inte ha affärer med dödliga till höger och vänster. Det är hennes makes jobb. **

"Så sant så", frustade Poseidon och Hera kom lätt överens med honom och i en förlängning, satyren.

"Vi kanske borde gå vidare innan ett till världskrig bryter ut", föreslog Hermes snabbt när han såg Zeus uppsyn mörkna. På nåt sätt så fann sig budbärarnas gud sig själv oftast som medlare i såna här situationer. Fast det stämmer inte alltid, tänkte Hermes sen. Inte när det är jag som har startat bråket i första hand. För vad är bättre än att luta sig tillbaka och se på sitt mästerverk?

**När vi säger De tre stora menar vi de tre mäktiga bröderna; Kronos söner."**

**"Zeus, Poseidon och Hades."**

"Nej", fnös Connor. "Det rätta är: Mario, Fario och Tario."

"Jag tror att det är smart att du inte säger det så högt nästa gång", mumlade Chris och såg ängsligt på De tre stora. Tack gudarna så verkade ingen av dem fästa någon större uppmärksamhet vid Connors ord, utan verkade vara uppe i en intern stirrtävling som hade pågått ända sen Hermes hade försökt få alla att fokusera på boken igen.

**"Just det. Som du vet. Efter den stora striden mot titanerna tog de över världen från sin pappa och drog lott om vem som skulle få vad."**

"Som Zeus fuskade i", yttrade Hades ilsket och avbröt stirrtävlingen.

"Hur kan man fuska när man drar lott? Huh!", protesterade Zeus.

"Faktiskt så finns det trehundrafyrtionio olika sätt fader", insköt Hermes. "Förlåt", sa han sen när Zeus blängde på honom. "Jag ska vara tyst nu. Man säger sånt när man är gud över tjuvar och känner till alla knep."

"Ni har haft den här diskussionen minst en biljon gånger förut", sa Demeter uttråkat. "Kan vi gå vidare nu?"

"Nej", sa Hades mellan sammanbitna tänder. "Jag vägrar att lyssna på en spannmåls älskande galning!"

Demeters ögon smalnade farligt. "Och jag vägrar att lyssna på en galen kidnappare!"

"De här böckerna för tillbaka alla gamla argument mellan gudarna", viskade Travis något imponerat.

"Det är inget bra", viskade Katie ursinnet tillbaka.

"Tror ni att de skulle lyssna om jag bara började att läsa?", undrade Lee.

"Tveksamt", sa Samantha uttråkat.

"Det är värt ett försök", uppmuntrade Marlie.

Lee nickade och efter att ha harklat sig för att försöka dra till sig uppmärksamheten började han att läsa igen.

**"Zeus fick himlen", mindes jag, "och Poseidon fick havet. Hades fick Underjorden."**

**"Mmm."**

**"Men Hades har ingen stuga här."**

**"Nej. Han har ingen tron på Olympen heller. Han kör liksom sin egen specialgrej nere i Underjorden. Om han hade en stuga här..." Grover rös. "Nå, den skulle inte vara trevlig. Nog om det nu."**

"Vad är det som säger att en av farbror Hades barn inte skulle vara trevlig?", undrade Percy, han hade inte lagt så mycket tanke på det då, men nu när de läste om det igen…

"Percy", bräkte Grover praktiskt taget. "Inte en bra tid att fråga det", sa satyren och såg diskret på Hades som fortfarande såg arg ut. Inte för att det hade blivit något bättre heller efter det de precis hade läst.

"Vad menar du?", frågade Percy oförstående. "Åh. Jaså", mumlade havsgudens son en sekund efter.

"Ja. Åh."

**"Men Zeus och Poseidon fick ju båda en kvadriljon ungar i myterna. Varför står deras stugor tomma?"**

"På grund av mina awesome siar förmågor", flinade Apollon.

"Apollon…", sa Zeus varnande.

"Men vem bryr sig ändå nuförtiden om att kunna se in i framtiden nu när mitt stakars Orakel är en mumie?", klagade Apollon sedan.

"Du låter patetisk när du klagar så där", sa Artemis rakt på sak.

"Och nu har vi kommit fram till den tidpunkt där jag hindrar er från att börja bråka", sa Hermes. "Så… sluta bråka."

"Och du tror att det kommer att hjälpa dem", hånade Ares.

Hermes rykte på axlarna. "Det var värt ett försök åtminstone."

"Låt oss läsa vidare", sa Afrodite som inte hade påverkats ett dugg av hennes familj bråk. "Jag vill komma fram till den tidpunkt där unge Percys kärleksliv börjar bli intressant."

"Kan du inte försöka att låta bli att lägga dig i min sons kärleksliv", bad Poseidon trots att han visste att när Afrodite väl hade börjat bli intresserad av nåt som har med kärlek att göra släpper hon det sällan.

"Jag kan kanske lova någonting, inom vissa eh, _rimliga _gränser. Men mitt bok-jag har inte lovat någonting", avslutade kärlekens gudinna triumferande.

"Goda gudarna. Rädda oss alla", mumlade Athena.

"Tekniskt sett är det du själv du ber till, Athena", sa Hermes fundersamt.

"Vad menade Afrodite med mitt kärleksliv", viskade Percy till Annabeth.

"Mamma menade när du i boken börjar intressera dig för flickor", svarade Silena istället. "Eller pojkar", tillade hon eftertänksamt.

"Ja, ja", sa Percy otåligt även om han hade rodnat en klar röd färg när Silena sa det, "så mycket förstod jag. Men varför skulle Afrodite lägga sig i mitt kärleksliv?"

Silena höjde ett ögonbryn. "Att lägga sig i folks kärleksliv är nästan det ända som hon faktiskt gör nu för tiden. Förutom att smyga ut med Ares bakom Hefaistos rygg då."

"Jag känner sympati för ditt bok-jag, Percy", sa Annabeth alvarligt.

"Tro mig", grimaserade Percy. "Det gör jag också."

**Grover ändrade besvärat ställning. "För ungefär sextio år sedan, efter andra världskriget, kom De tre stora överens om att inte avla några fler hjältar. **

"För det fungerade ju alldeles utmärkt", sa Hera sarkastiskt.

"Ja, ehm, ledsen för det", mumlade Zeus besvärat.

**Deras barn blev helt enkelt för mäktiga. De påverkade den mänskliga historien för mycket och ställde till med för stora blodbad. Du ska veta att andra världskriget i grund och botten var en strid mellan Zeus och Poseidons söner å ena sidan och Hades söner å den andra. **

"Vänta, vänta!", utbrast Michael. "Backa bandet! Andravärdeskriget var en strid mellan De tre storas barn!"

"Visste inte du det?" undrade Annabeth förvånat.

"Nej", svarade Michael något irriterat. "Jag hade ingen aning."

"Det är inte så värst känt bland de yngre generationerna", insköt Keiron. "Det har hållit på att falla i glömska. Men givetvis finns det special fall, så som Annabeth. Och alla satyrer har också vetat om det."

"Det här får mig _verkligen_ att undra hur mycket satyrerna egentligen vet. De visste att något var på tok i Olympos och de visste det här också", mumlade Travis till Connor. "Vi måste gå till botten med det här."

"En gång för alla", avslutade Connor alvarligt. Inget skulle få dem att ändra sig nu.

**Den vinnande sidan, Zeus och Poseidon, tvingade Hades att svära en ed med dem - inga fler affärer med dödliga kvinnor.  
De svor alla vid floden Styx.**

"Det fungerade inte precis som vi hade tänkt oss", mumlade Poseidon.

"Det är uppenbart nu", fnös Hades något bittert.

"Tja, inget säger att du inte kommer att bryta med eden i framtiden, eller redan har gjort det", muttrade Zeus.

Hades uttryck mörknade och skuggorna närmast honom började att bölja in i sig själva. "Jag kan svära på Styx att jag inte har några planer på att bryta eden eller har gjort det. Till skillnad från vissa andra här", mullrade guden olycksbådande.

"Fred broder. Jag tar tillbaka mina ord", sa Zeus till sist.

"Du gjorde det bara för att jag svor på Styx", mumlade Hades och Poseidon kunde inte låta bli att hålla med.

**Åska mullrade.**

"Varför gör åskan det egentligen?", frågade Marlie ingen särskild.

"Maximal effekt", förslog Jake.

"Eller så har Styx ett visst sinne för dramatik", tillade Percy roat.

**Jag sa: "Det är ju typ den högtidligaste ed som finns."**

"Det är ett sätt att uttrycka det", fnyste Connor.

**Grover nickade.  
"Och höll bröderna sitt ord? Det blev inga barn?"**

"Jag måste alvarligt tappat min hjärna om jag någonsin trodde att Zeus kunde hålla sitt ord", mumlade Hera.

"Nu har du ju alltid Amfitrite att klaga tillsammans med om vilka idioter till män ni har", föreslog Athena optimistiskt.

"Du har rätt", nickade Hera. "Det var för länge sen jag besökte henne."

Poseidon stönade lågt. "Du hatar verkligen mig, eller hur Athena?"

"Jag försökte bara att muntra upp en familjemedlem", sa visdomens gudinna oskyldigt.

"Glöm att jag sa nåt", muttrade Poseidon.

**Grovers uppsyn mörknade. "För sjutton år sedan gjorde Zeus ett snedsteg. Det var en tevestjärna med stor, fluffig åttiotalsfrisyr ... han kunde inte hejda sig. **

"Stor fluffig åttiotalsfrisyr", skrattade bröderna Stoll lågt, ingen av dem ville dra till sig kungen av gudarna vrede.

Percy hasade över till dem. "Kan jag använda det som utpressnings material i framtiden i fall att jag någonsin skulle behöva det?"

"Bara du använder det rätt", sa Travis fundersamt.

"Men oroa dig inte. Vi hjälper dig med glädje", fortsatte Connor.

"Bara vi får trettiofem procent av vinsten", tillade Travis.

"Tjugo procent och inte mer", sa Percy bestämt.

"Tjugofem och inte lägre", kontrade Connor.

"Okej, visst. Bara om ni gör ett toppen jobb."

"Vi gör alltid ett toppen jobb", sa Travis självsäkert.

"Ni tappade bort en hel björn", sa Percy tonlöst.

"Miss Candystyle", rättade Connor och Percy himlade med ögonen.

"Nio av tio gånger går allt bra", ändrade Travis sig samtidigt.

"Men har vi en deal?", undrade Connor.

"Vi har en deal."

"Vad är det ni talar om?", frågade Katie misstänksamt.

"Inget. Bara vad som kommer att hända i boken", sa Percy snabbt och Katie nickade och såg bort.

Bröderna Stoll såg på Percy i vördnad. "Du lyckades avleda henne! Vi har försökt i flera år och det har nästan aldrig fungerat! Hur gjorde du?!"

Percy rykte på axlarna. "Ingen aning. Jag antar att jag verkar mycket mer oskyldig."

"Du har verkligen tur", sa Connor avundsjukt.

"Det kommer du inte säga när vi läser vidare. Det kan jag lova dig", fnös Percy.

**När barnet föddes, en liten flicka som hette Thalia ... tja, floden Styx tar allvarligt på löften. Zeus själv klarade sig utan större besvär eftersom han är odödlig, men han drog ett fruktansvärt öde över sin dotter."**

"Goda gudarna, vad hände?", frågade Liljan med uppspärrade ögon av skräck för vad som skulle hända med den lilla flickan.

"Du får se", suckade Grover som svar. Det hade varit tillräckligt svårt att berätta för Percy den gången och att höra det en gång till skulle bli dubbelt så svårt.

**"Men det inte rättvist! Det var inte den lilla flickans fel."**

Det var verkligen inte rättvist, tänkte Luke för sig själv. Thalia hade inte förtjänat hennes öde.

Annabeth såg ner på marmorgolvet. Tänk om jag hade stannat med henne, tänkte hon. Hade Thalia levt idag då? Kanske hade hon varit med i läsningen just nu. Och varit glad och skämtat med bröderna Stoll. Kanske hade hon kommit överens med mr Zeus eller så skulle hon ha spelat rebell mot honom och de andra gudarna. Kanske så hade hon… stopp Annabeth. Det kommer inte tjäna någonting på att tänka på vad som skulle kunnat ha hänt. Fokusera på framtiden i stället. Fokusera.

**Grover tvekade. "Percy, ett barn till nån av De tre stora har krafter som är större än andra halvblods. De har en stark aura, en doft som drar till sig monster. När Hades fick veta att flickan fanns blev han inte särskilt glad över att Zeus brutit mot eden. **

"Det var en underdrift", mumlade Persefone när hon tänkte på sin mans reaktion på gudabarnet.

"Jag var allt annat än glad heller", muttrade Hera förbittrat.

Zeus suckade. Det skulle inte hjälpa någon om de började diskutera Thalia igen.

**Hades släppte ut de värsta av Tartaros monster och skickade dem på Thalia. **

"Jag måste rätta dig där Grover", sa Malcolm. "Ledsen det kommer med att vara ett barn till Athena. Men som sagt, jag tror knappast att mr Hades släppte lös de värsta av Tartaros monster. Det skulle nog i sådana fall vara något i klass med Titanerna."

"Tack gudarna att det inte var det", mumlade Annabeth och såg något blek ut.

"Annabeth är du okej?", frågade Percy.

"Jadå, jag är helt okej", svarade Annabeth och lät halvkvävd.

"Jag märker det", sa Percy menande men sa inget mer om saken även om han gav henne oroliga blickar.

**En satyr fick i uppdrag att vara hennes väktare när hon blev tolv, men det fanns inget han kunde göra. Han försökte eskortera henne hit, tillsammans med ett par andra halvblod som hon blivit vän med. De lyckades nästan. De kom ända upp till krönet på den där kullen."**

"Halvblodskullen", viskade Sofia. "Självklart."

"Vad sa du?", undrade Will.

"Halvblodskullen", upprepade Sofia med högre röst. "Det är därför det kallas så va? Den lilla flickan. Thalia. Hon dog där."

"Så det är också en sån sak som bara är känt för vissa, men inta andra?", frågade Beckendorf Keiron som nickade som svar.

Halvbloden i paviljongen böjde på deras huvuden i respekt och sorg. En flicka som hade varit i deras ålder hade dött vi lägrets gräns och de flesta hade inte ens vetat om det.

**Han pekade ut över dalen, mot tallen där vi hade slagits mot minotauren. "Alla tre fränkorna var efter dem, tillsammans med en hel flock helveteshundar. **

"Alla tre?", mumlade Miranda chockat. "Plus en flock med helveteshundar. Det är ett mirakel att de klarade det så långt."

**De skulle just anfalla när Thalia sa åt sin satyr att föra de båda andra halvbloden i säkerhet, medan hon höll monstren stången. Hon var skadad och trött och ville inte leva som ett jagat djur. **

"Hon var så nära", sa Annabeth och lutade sig mot Luke som var den enda som riktigt kunde förstå vad de hade gått igenom. All skräck och ensamhet när de inså att Thalia, modiga och stolta Thalia, inte hade gjort det.

Zeus hade slutit sina ögon och önskade att han samtidigt kunde förtränga rösten som obarmhärtigt fortsatte att tala om hans dotters död.

**Satyren ville inte lämna henne, men fick henne inte att ändra sig. Och han var tvungen att beskydda de andra. Så Thalia utkämpade sin sista strid ensam uppe på krönet av kullen. När hon dog förbarmade sig Zeus över henne. Han förvandlade henne till den där tallen. **

"Varför ska alla tjejer förvandlas till just träd?", undrade Apollon. "Far?"

"Det var det första som kom till mitt sinne", erkände Zeus med en suck.

"Förvandlas till ett träd och missa naturvetenskaps provet", testade Travis.

"Nä, det ligger inte helt rätt i mun", funderade Connor.

"Du ha rätt", nickade Travis. "Vi får leta vidare."

"Leta vidare efter vad då?", frågade Hermes hans söner med äkta nyfikenhet.

"Det är för dig att undra och för oss att veta, pappa. En mäster upptågsmakare avslöjar aldrig sina hemligheter."

"Det har ni tagit från mig", påpekade Hermes.

"Vi har läst oss från den bästa", sa Connor enkelt.

**Hennes ande hjälper fortfarande till att skydda dalens gräns. Det är därför kullen kallas för Halvblodskullen."**

"Så jag hade rätt", mumlade Sofia.

"Det är ingen överraskning att ett barn till Athena har rätt", muttrade Riley.

**Jag stirrade på den fjärran tallen.  
Berättelsen fick mig att känna mig ihålig - och skuldmedveten. **

"Varför kände du dig skuldmedveten om det. Du var inte där då", sa Annabeth och tog sig samman.

"Det var väl inte du heller", sa Percy undvikande. Det var onödigt att berätta det när det antagligen skulle komma med i boken, tänkte han.

Annabeth ansiktsuttryck vände stening. "Nej, det var jag inte", sa hon iskallt och Percy gav henne en förvånad blick. Vad menade hon med det?

**En flicka i min ålder hade offrat livet för att rädda sina vänner. Hon hade stått öga mot öga mot hel armé av monter. Jämfört med det var min seger över minotauren inte mycket att komma med.**

"Det var det inte", kom Clarisse helhjärtat överens om.

"Ignorera henne", föreslog Katie enkelt. "Mycket bättre så."

**Jag undrade ... om jag hade handlat annorlunda, skulle jag ha kunnat rädda mamma då?**

"Percy…", sa Poseidon varnande och Percy undvek hans blick.

**"Grover", sa jag, "har hjältar verkligen varit nere i Underjorden?"  
"Ibland", sa han. "Orfeus. Herakles. Houdini."**

"Percy", sa Poseidon mer bestämt den här gången.

"Men se så tiden flyger iväg", utbrast Percy desperat. "Vi måste faktiskt läsa vidare nu pappa. Så avbryt inte."

"Hur har han överlevt nu igen?", viskade Jefferson.

"Han är Percy", svarade Grover med en suck.

**"Och har de någonsin hämtat tillbaka nån från de döda?"**

"Percy", praktiskt taget morrade Poseidon. "Du tänker väl inte på det jag tror att du tänker på?"

Percy suckade och avgick sig för sitt öde. "Jag kan ha tänkte någonting med att hämta mamma från de död…", sa han svävande.

"Det kommer inte på tal att du ger dig iväg till Underjorden", sa Poseidon genast.

"Men framtiden ändras nu, eller hur? Så allt är regnbågar och solsken igen."

"Percy…"

"Vad? Du kan inte bestämma över mig! Du gav upp den rätten för tolv år sen, pappa. Du vände ryggen åt mamma och lämnade oss med Stinkande Gabe!", exploderade Percy till slut.

"Det är inte sant, Percy", sa Poseidon sorgset. "Jag gjorde vad jag kunde och trodde var rätt. Jag hade inget val."

"Mamma sa alltid att man alltid har ett val", snäste Percy ilsket. "Du_ valde_ att inte hjälpa oss."

Efter dem orden så fanns det bara en obekväm tystnad när ingen av dem kände sig bekväma att diskutera mer framför hela lägret.

"Vi diskuterar det här senare Percy", sa Poseidon till sist. Han var en gud. Han kunde inte nedlåtnas hur som helst.

Percy nickade bara, det ända tecknet på att han hade hört.

Lee harklade sig besvärligt och återtog tveksamt läsningen.

**"Nej. Aldrig. Orfeus var nära... Percy, du tänker väl inte..."**

"Kom du på vad han tänkte på då?", sa Quinton misstroget.

Grover ryckte bara på axlarna. "Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tänka om det. Inte så snart efter att jag berättat om Thalia. Så jag svarade bara på Percy frågor, det slog mig inte förs då vad han kanske tänket."

**"Nej", ljög jag. "Jag bara undrade. Hur som helst ... får en satyr alltid i uppdrag att vaka över en halvgud?"**

"Inte alltid", sa Malcolm uttråkat. "Bara om halvblodet är extra kraftfullt."

"Det här måste vara rätt så tråkigt för er va?", sa Connor. "Ni lade säker era händer på en massa böcker om sånt här så snart ni tagit en fot över gränsen."

Malcolm rodnade generat.

"Det är sant", skrattade Samantha. "Eller hur?"

"Ingen kommentar."

**Grover såg misstänksamt på mig, som om han inte var riktigt säker på att jag verkligen slagit underjords idén ur hågen. **

"Han är alldeles för envis för det", log Annabeth men gav samtidigt Percy en orolig blick. Han var ovanligt tyst nu…

**"Inte alltid. Vi arbetar under täckmantel i massor av skolor. Vi försöker nosa rätt på halvblod om kan bli stora hjältar. Om vi hittar nån med mycket stark aura - om ett barn till nån av De tre stora - talar vi om det för Keiron. Han försöker hålla ett öga på dem, eftersom de kan ställa till fruktansvärda problem."**

"Tänk om vi kan göra gott också, hum?", utbrast Percy.

"Det brukar inte vara så, men vem säger att det inte kan ändras Perce", sa Grover.

"Ja, getpojken har rätt, Percy", nickade Annabeth. "Det finns vissa barn till De tre stora som har gjort enbart gott. Även om det är få", tillade hon.

"Annabeth", protesterade Grover.

"Men du kanske har tur, Percy", fortsatte Annabeth snabbt.

"Tur och jag går inte riktigt ihop, Annabeth", suckade Percy.

**"Och du hittade mig. Keiron sa att du trodde att jag kunde vara nån alldeles särskild."  
Grover såg ut som om jag just hade lurat honom i en fälla. **

"Det kändes som om du hade lurat mig i en fälla, Perce", fnös Grover.

Percy rykte bara halvhjärtat på axlarna i en vag ursäkt.

**"Jag… Äsch, hör på, tänk inte så där. Om du **_**var ... **_**du vet vad ... så skulle du **_**aldrig **_**tillåtas få ett uppdrag, och jag skulle aldrig få mitt tillstånd. **

"Och_ jag_ skulle aldrig komma från lägret", tillade Annabeth.

"Men _vi _skulle ha en till partner i brott om Percy stannade här", sa bröderna Stoll.

"Ledsen Percy, du har varit en bra vän, men för lägrets fortsatte säkerhet är det nog bäst att du får ditt uppdrag ändå", sa Castor fort, halvt alvarligt, halvt på skämt.

**Du är förmodligen son till Hermes. Eller till och med nån av de obetydligare gudarna. Ganymede eller nån, oroa dig inte. Okej?"**

"Din bubbla sprak rätt så rejält, Grover", sa Michael.

"Jag skulle ha anat att det skulle ha varit för bra för att vara möjligt", mumlade Grover.

**Jag fick ett intryck av att han försökte lugna sig själv snarare än mig.**

"Vi alla känner så, Percy", sa Katie torrt.

**Den kvällen efter middagen var stämningen ovanligt hög.**

"Betyder det?", frågade Pollux hoppfullt.

"Japp det betyder det", svarade Percy.

**Det var äntligen dags för fånga flaggan.**

Jublet steg bland kamparna igen och lägermedlemmarna stampade med fötterna i golvet och vrålade sig hesa i glädje. Efter att ha väntat nästan ett helt kapitel skulle de äntligen få läsa om fånga flaggan och det dramatiskt händelseförlopp som gick hand i hand med spelet.

"Hörni! Kan ni vara tysta så att jag kan läsa någon gång!", vrålade Lee i ett försök att överrösta sina kollega lägermedlemmar.

Det blev tyst även om det hördes små viskningar här och där, men alla såg förväntansfullt på Apollons son i hopp att han skulle ta sina ord till handling.

"Så nu är ni tysta", muttrade Lee och skakade på huvudet innan han läste nästa stycke. Trots allt ville han ju också höra om fånga flaggan även om de alla redan hade upplevt det.

**När borden dukats av ljöd trumpetsnäckan och vi reste oss alla upp.**

**Lägermedlemmarna skrek och jublade när Annabeth och två av hennes syskon kom springande in i paviljongen en bärande på en sidenfana. Den var ungefär tre meter lång, skimrande grå och prydd med en målad bild föreställande en tornuggla ovanför ett olivträd. **

"Athenas två symboler", sa Sofia med ett leende.

**Från andra sidan paviljongen kom Clarisse och hennes kompisar rusande med en annan fana, exakt lika stor men grällt röd, och prydd med ett blodigt spjut och ett vildsvinshuvud.**

"Grällt? Vad betyder grällt?", frågade Jake.

"Det betyder väldigt stark, rent utsagt betyder det en väldigt skrikande röd färg", informerade Malcolm.

"Varför sa inte boken det redan från början då?", sa Samantha och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är _mina _tankar eller har du glömt det? Det är inte bara en bok med nån random författare", snäste Percy irriterat.

"Förlåt", mumlade Samantha och tyckte det var bäst att inte säga nåt mer om den saken, åtminstone inte förens Percy hade lugnat ner sig.

Poseidon såg ogillande på Percy för att han snäst mot sin vän vilket hans son ignorerade, trots att Percy hade en skyldig känsla i magen.

**Jag vände mig mot Luke och skrek för att överrösta larmet: **

"Det var inte så högt då", mumlade Afrodite.

Artemis såg misstroget på henne. "Vilken ljudvolym är du van med egentligen? Nej, vänta, vid närmare eftertanke vill jag nog inte veta."

Afrodite ryckte på axlarna glaciröst. "Din förlust."

**"Är det där flaggorna?"**

**"Ja."**

**"Är det alltid Athena och Ares som leder lagen?" **

**"Inte alltid", sa han. "Men ofta."**

"Inte den här gången", sa Connor glädjestrålande.

"Vi har redan börjat att planera tills nästa spel", informerade Travis.

"Miranda", sa Katie och vände sig till sin halvsyster, "med Lukes tillåtelse skulle jag vilja bilda en allians med Hermes stuga i nästa fånga flagga. Är det okej för dig?"

"Visst", svarade Miranda lätt, hon hade en idé för vad Katie tänkte på.

"Du vill vara i vårt lag?", utbrast Travis förvånat.

Katie nickade.

"Vad är haken?" frågade Travis plötsligt misstänksamt.

"Jag vill vara med i ert lag främst av rädsla för vad jag och min stuga annars skulle råka ut för", erkände Katie och Travis nickade. Nu var allt normalt igen.

"Ni har en av de mest konstiga relationer jag känner till", sa Michael. "Ni är vänner fast att ni bråkar hela tiden och föraktar varandra resten av tiden. Det borde bara inte gå ihop fast ni gör så att det gör det på nåt sätt."

"Ja, just det. Jag föraktar henne", mumlade Travis nedslaget och Connor gav sin bror en misstänksam blick, inte så olik den Travis hade gett Katie för en liten stund sen bara.

**"Så om en annan stuga erövrar en, vad gör man då? Målar om flaggan?"**

**Han flinade. "Du får se. Först måste vi ta den."**

"Tja", sa Hefaistos, "om vi nu ändå är fast här kan jag konstatera att det här lär bli intressant."

"Eller åtminstone blodigt, missfoster", fastslog Ares och Hefaistos muttrade något ohörbart. Afrodite såg kluvet mellan de två männen. Kunde de inte ens försöka att komma överens?

**"Vems sida är vi på?"**

**Han gav mig en knipslug blick som om han visste något som jag inte visst. Ärret fick honom att se  
nästan ondskefull ut i fackelskenet.**

"Luke ondskefull?", frustade Connor. "Han är den sista som skulle vara det."

"Det var bara vad jag såg", sa Percy.

**"Vi har ingått en tillfällig allians med Athena. I kväll tar vi flaggan från Ares. Och **_**du **_**ska hjälpa till."**

"Det borde ha räknats som fusk, vi visste inte att han var son till en av De tre stora", försökte Clarisse.

"Det har varit barn till en av De tre stora med i fånga flaggan förut, Clarisse", kontrade Luke enkelt. "Matchen kommer inte all kvalificeras som fusk. _Deal with it_."

Annabeth kunde inte låta bli att flina svagt när Clarisse plattades till av Luke. Ingen skulle kunna vinna ett argument mot Luke. Han hade en tunga av silver. Hon kunde se att Percy också log trots hans eh, sura sinnes stämning.

**Laguppställningen kungjordes. Athena hade ingått allians med Apollon och Hermes, de två största stugorna. **

"Det innebär att båda laggen har ungefär lika många medlemmar", funderade Athena. "Du måste ha planerat allt strategiskt dotter. Tänk logiskt."

"Jag hade allt under kontroll, mamma", sa Annabeth, bara något stolt.

"Det märkte inte under spelet, jag höll på att förvandlas till en hålig ost", mumlade Percy till Annabeth.

"Jag sa att jag hade allt under kontroll. Och du klarade dig, eller hur?"

"Bara nästan. Och det var inte tack vare dig."

**Tydligen hade man utbytt privilegier – dusch tider, sysslor, bästa tiderna för olika aktiviteter - för att få stöd.**

"Det är alltid likadant inför varje fånga flagga. Det skulle inte vara likadant utan allt det där", log Leonard.

"Så sant så", nickade Sofia. Det var ett utmärk tillfälle för Athenas stuga att öva på deras mer strategiska sida.

**Ares hade ingått allians med alla andra - Dionysos, Demeter, Afrodite och Hefaistos. **

"Det låter verkligen som om de var många fler när du räknar upp alla så där, Percy", funderade Will.

"Vi kunde fortfarande sparka deras rumpor", skrattade Connor.

"Percy gjorde nästan det bokstavligt", flinade Travis och önskade att han hade fått sett allt själv. Även om de nu skulle få läsa om det åtminstone, tröstade han sig med. Det var ju inte varje dag ett barn till Ares fick stryk.

**Av vad jag sett var Dionysos ungar faktiskt framstående atleter, men de var bara två stycken.**

"Inte nobba antalet krigare", klagade Castor. "Vi gjorde så gått som vi kunde."

"Ni ställde faktiskt till en hel del problem för oss", erkände Jocelyn.

"Ja, det tog mig ett bra tag att trassla mig ur de där vinrankorna", muttrade Sunshine.

**Demeters barn hade ett övertag med sina naturförmågor och skicklighet i utomhusaktiviteter, men de var inte särskilt aggressiva.**

"Jag håller inte med", sa Connor genast. "Jag har sett min beskärda del av aggressiva Demeters barn i min tid."

"Du låter som en gammal man som ser tillbaka i sitt förflutna", sa Katie rakt på sagt.

"Ni ser? De kan vara riktigt elaka när de vill."

"Elaka och aggressiv är inte samma sak", påpekade Annabeth.

"Det är det när de gäller _dem_", kontrade Connor bestämt.

Annabeth himlade med ögonen. "Om du säger det så."

**Afrodites stuga bekymrade mig inte alls. **

"Och varför inte det?", undrade Silena och undersökte hennes naglar som Percy tyckte såg extra vassa ut i solljuset…

"Du kommer att höra mina själ i boken", sa Percy snabbt.

**De som bodde där satt för det mesta nere vid sjön och speglade sig, lade håret och skvallrade under övningspassen. Och jag är inte sexistisk eller något - det bodde både pojkar och flickor i den stugan.**

"Okej, du kommer undan med det", sa Silena till sist. "Men vi kan vara tuffa när vi vill."

"Självklart", nickade Percy.

**Hefaistos ungar var inte vackra och de var bara fyra stycken, men de var stora och starka eftersom de arbetade i smedjan hela dagarna. Med dem kunde vi få problem.**

"Det fick vi", mumlade Michael.

"Jag har fortfarande blåmärken från den där roboten…"

"Tror du att det gjorde ont, du kan inte ana vad deras uppfinning gjorde mot mig…"

De från Athena, Hermes och Apollons stuga fortsatte att klaga över deras olycka.

"Det verkade som att vi lyckades i våra mål", log Beckendorf mot sina stugkamrater.

"Nästan för bra", flinade Marlie.

"Då var det definitivt lyckat", skrattade Jake.

**Då återstod alltså Ares stuga; ett dussin av de största, fulaste och elakaste ungarna inte bara på  
Long Island utan i hela världen.**

"Överdriv lite till, kommer du?", fnös Jocelyn.

"Jag ber om ursäkt", sa Percy högtidligt och Ares stuga såg misstroget på honom. "Det jag menade var: de största, fulaste och elakaste ungarna i hela _universum_."

"Får jag slå till honom?", frågade Clarisse alvarligt.

"Du kan bara inte låta bli Perce, eller hur", stönade Grover samtidigt.

"Nej Clarisse, du får inte slå Percy", sa Keiron ordentligt. "Och Percy, försök att låta bli att säga sådana saker i framtiden eller du är på diskplikt."

"Jag kan inte lova nåt, sir", sa Percy ärligt.

"Jag var rädd för det."

**Keiron stampade med hoven i marmorgolvet.  
"Hjältar!" kungjorde han." Ni kan reglerna. **

"Bäcken är gränslinjen", informerade Connor till alla i paviljongen.

"Hela skogen är fritt område", fortsatte Travis att förklara.

Jocelyn fattade snabbt vad de höll på med och fortsatte. "Alla magiska föremål är tillåtna", sa hon med ett busigt leende.

"Fanan måste vara fullt synlig och får inte bevakas av fler än två vaktare", nickade Castor och såg alvarligt på de andra lägermedlemmarna.

Pollux viftade strängt med ett finger mot kamparna. "Fångar får avväpnas, men inte bindas eller förse med munkavle."

"Inget dödande eller lemlästande är tillåtet", sa Jefferson högdraget mitt i en gäspning.

"Jag", sa Will och pekade på sig själv, "tjänst gör som domare och fältläkare."

"Beväpna er!", skrek Sunshine och slog ut med händerna.

De i paviljongen började att skratta när Lee sedan läste exakt samma sak.

**Bäcken är gränslinjen. Hela skogen är fritt område. Alla magis ka föremål är tillåtna. Fanan måste vara fullt synlig och får inte bevaka av fler än två väktare. Fångar får avväpnas, men inte bindas eller förse med munkavle. Inget dödande eller lemlästande är tillåtet. Jag tjänst gör som domare och fältläkare. Beväpna er!"**

"Säger du det talet ofta, Keiron?", undrade Hermes skrattande.

"Varje gång vi har fånga flaggan", svarade Travis för kentauren. "Han ändrar det aldrig heller."

"Det är kanske på tiden att jag gör det", log Keiron och kamparna nickade leende.

**Han slog ut med händerna, och borden dignade plötsligt av utrustning - grekiska hjälmar, bronssvärd, spjut och metallklädda oxhudssköldar.  
"Wow!" sa jag. "Ska vi verkligen använda det här?"**

"Du kanske känner för att bli spetsad Percy", fnös Annabeth. "Jag där i mot har ingen större lust att bli det."

"Jag insåg varför allt det var bra sen", sa Percy med rynkad panna.

**Luke såg på mig som om jag var tokig.**

"Det är många som gör det", sa Jefferson fundersamt.

"Hallå!", protesterade Percy. "Det är inte sant!"

"Det är sant, Percy", sa Grover. "Se dig bara runt just nu."

"Okej", erkände Percy med en suck. "Det är kanske vissa som gör det. Men inte alla!"

"Om du säger det så."

**"Om du inte vill bli spetsad av dina vänner i stuga fem, så. Här, Keiron trodde att de här skulle passa dig. Du ingår i gränsvakten."**

"Man får aldrig så mycket att göra som gränsvakt", sa Michael.

"Ja, jag trodde att Annabeth ville specifikt ha med Percy i hennes lag."

"Athena har alltid en plan", sa Annabeth enkelt. "Ni kommer att förstå sen."

**Min sköld var lika stor som en målbräda i basketboll, med en enorm kaducé i mitten. Den vägde ungefär en miljon kilo. **

"Det är sant", nickade Leonard. "Sköldarna är löjligt tunga."

**Jag skulle med lätthet ha kunnat använda den om snowboard, **

"Vi skulle kunna ordna det", sa Connor glatt.

"Det skulle faktiskt vara rätt så roligt", funderade Percy.

"Då är det bestämt", fastslog Travis flinande.

**men jag hoppades att ingen för väntade sig att jag skulle springa fort. **

"Tro mig, ingen förväntade sig man skulle springa fort med den skölden", sa Liljan.

"De som vill kunna springa fort brukar bara dumpa skölden någonstans i skogen", informerade Chris. "Man är mer sårbar, men man har en bättre chans att kunna fly från ett angrep."

"Varför skulle man fly från ett angrep?", frågade Riley oförstående.

**Min hjälm, lik som alla hjälmarna till Athenas lag, var prydd med en blå tagelplym högst upp. Ares och deras allierade hade röda plymer.**

**Annabeth skrek: "Blå laget framåt!'**

**Vi jublade och viftade med våra svärd och följde efter henne ner längs stigen mot södra skogen. Det röda laget skrek glåpord efter oss och satte kurs norrut.**

"Den härliga starten på ett bra spel", suckade Lee drömmande. "Det är en trevlig känsla."

"Lee."

"Ja?"

"Läs bara."

"Ajaj kapten."

**Jag lyckades hinna ifatt Annabeth utan att snubbla över min rustning.**

"En utomordentlig prestation i sig", log Jake.

"Tyckte jag också", nickade Percy.

**"Hej." Hon fortsatte att marschera.**

**"Vad har vi för plan?" frågade jag. 'Har du några magiska föremål du kan låna mig?**

**Hon sänkte handen mot fickan, som om hon var rädd att jag hade stulit något.**

"Vad?", undrade Annabeth när alla såg på henne. "Så vitt jag visste _kunde_ han faktiskt ha varit en son till Hermes. Jag ville vara på den säkra sidan."

"Ett klokt beslut", sa Katie.

"Jag är ju dotter till gudinna av visdom."

**"Håll bara ögonen på Clarisses spjut", sa hon. "Undvik att komma i närheten av det. **

"Du vet, Annabeth", sa Percy milt, "det kunde ha hjälp mig att jag visste varför jag skulle undvika det."

"Du klarade dig fint."

"Jag blev elektrifierad", påpekade Percy.

"Men inte så mycket."

"Jag blev det ändå."

"Hörni", avbröt Grover. "Sluta att bråka så att vi kan läsa klart kapitlet."

**Nåt annat behöver du inte bekymra dig för. Vi ska ta fanan från Ares. Har Luke givit dig din uppgift?"**

**"Gränsvakten, vad nu det ska betyda."**

**"Det är lätt. Fatta posto upp vid bäcken och håll de röda på avstånd. Låt mig köra resten. Athena har alltid en plan."**

"Och du kan inte berätta vad den planen är?", frågade Miranda.

"Du får vänta tills Lee läser det", svarade Annabeth något roat.

Lägermedlemmarna stönade besviket över det.

**Hon rusade före och jag hamnade långt efter.**

"Okej, det verkar som om Annabeth kan springa snabbt med en sköld", mumlade Michael imponerat.

**"Okej", mumlade jag. "Glad att du ville ha mig med i ditt lag."**

"Om Percy är gräns vakt, betyder inte det att vi kommer att missa att höra om själva spelet", sa Sofia plötsligt.

"Åh nej", stönade Leonard besviket. "Jag som hade sett fram i mot att höra det här."

"Det hade vi alla", muttrade Sunshine.

"Vem säger att det inte kommer hända något vid bäcken?", frågade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Så det kommer att hända nåt action fyllt då?"

Percy svarade inte utan log bara retsamt och lägermedlemmen som hade frågat såg ytterst besviken ut.

**Det var en varm, klibbig kväll. Det var mörkt i skogen, eldflugor svirrade runt här och där. Annabeth posterade mig invid en liten bäck som porlade över en stenig botten, och sedan spred hon och resten av laget ut sig bland träden.**

"Någon annan som får en bild av spioner som är ute på ett topphemligt uppdrag i huvudet?", undrade Travis.

"Det var ungefär så det såg ut när ni smälte ibland träden", nickade Percy. "Det påminde mig om nåt… vad var det nu igen? Just det! Skogsnymfer. Ni påminde om skogsnymfer."

"Skogsnymfer", ekade Malcolm troget.

"Jepp. Skogsnymfer. Fast med svärd. Som ninjor."

"Jag trodde att vi hade kommit överens om att de var spioner."

"Ninja-spioner då."

"Åh, goda gudar", mumlade Annabeth trött.

**Jag kände mig som en idiot där jag stod alldeles ensam, med min hjälm med blå plym och min enorma sköld. Bronssvärdet verkade, som alla jag prövat dittills, vara felbalanserat. Läderfästet drog i handen som ett bowlingklot.**

"Om du skulle mötta någon skulle det vara en stor nackdel", begrundade Luke.

"Tro mig, det var mycket tydligt sen."

**Det fanns väl ingen som helst risk att någon verkligen skulle gå till attack mot mig, eller hur? **

"Med såna tankar skulle du utan någon planering locka dit en hel armé av fiender", fnös Annabeth.

Percy ryckte bara matt på axlarna. "Kanske det. Men då hade du haft en armé mindre att bekymra dig om."

"Smickra inte dig själv Sjögräshjärna. Det var bara en seger. Knappt det."

"Det var fortfarande en seger. Gör min seger mot minotauren det till 2-0 eller?"

"Nej. Det gör det till ett minder monster för dig att snubbla över. Och du borde inte jämföra dem till monster. De är fortfarande människor."

"Jag slutar att jämföra dem till monster när de börjar att agera mänskligt."

"Någon annan som är fullständigt förvirrad?", frågade Michael.

"Läs vidare Lee", suckade Annabeth till slut, fast hon var något lättat att Percy var mer likt hans vanliga jag igen.

**Det måste väl ändå finnas skadeståndsskyldighet på Olympen?**

"Finns det skadeståndsskyldigheter på Olympen?", undrade Percy.

"Tror inte det", svarade Grover.

"Det skulle vara bra om det fanns."

"Jag skriver upp det också", sa Malcolm.

**Trumpetsnäckan ljöd i fjärran. Jag hörde tjut och skrik i skogen, och klangen av metall när striderna  
bröt ut. **

"Urg, vi missar ju att höra om alla strider", stönade Quinton.

Percy fnyste. "Det kommer du inte att säga om någon minut. Det kan jag lova dig."

**En blåprymsprydd allierad från Apollon rusade förbi som ett rådjur, hoppade över bäcken och försvann in på fiendens territorium.**

"Det var nog jag", funderade Michael. "Japp, det var det."

"Jag skulle inte kunna säga det. Ni såg alla likadana ut just då. Förresten, stryk det. Ni är rätt så lika nu också", mumlade Percy och såg på Apollons barn.

_**Just snyggt**_**, ****tänkte jag.**_** Jag missar allt det roliga, som vanligt.**_

"Jag föredrog det nog så", mumlade Percy tyst. "Eller åtminstone den första delen där jag nästan förvandlades till en riven ostbit."

**Sedan hörde jag ett ljud som fick det att gå kalla kårar längs ryggraden; **

"Vad för nåt?", undrade Liljan skrämt.

"Om du låter mig läsa får vi antagligen reda på det", muttrade Lee irriterat, främst för sin egen rädsla för vad han anade att ljudet var.

**ett dovt morrande från ett hunddjur, någonstans i närheten.**

"Helveteshunden", mumlade Annabeth.

Toppen, tänkte Percy, jag hade en hund där som bara väntade på att skicka mig till en tidig död.

"Kan inte någon bara berätta vad som kommer att hända?", sa Poseidon otåligt. Han hade haft mer koll på halvblodens spel än vad han hade haft på många år, främst för att Percy hade varit där, men han visste inte allt som hade hänt.

"Kapitlet är snart slut, mr Poseidon", informerade Lee. "Det borde gå rätt så snabbt att läsa om inte alla håller på att avbryta så mycket."

**Jag fick en otäck känsla av att något lurpassade på mig och höjde instinktivt skölden.  
Så tystnade morrandet.**

"Tystnad är aldrig bra", sa Jocelyn oroligt. "Det försöker lura dig in i en falsk känsla av trygghet. Och så… BOM! Man ligger där död."

"Jocelyn", bad Miranda, "vänligen säg inte sånt just nu. Jag är orolig så att det räcker redan."

"Förlåt", mumlade Jocelyn generat. "Jag kunde inte hjälpa det."

**Jag förnam hur varelsen drog sig tillbaka.**

"Tack Pan för det", sa Grover lättat. "Jag vill gärna ha min kompis i ett stycke ett litet tag till."

"Vad sägs som om i resten av din kompis liv i stället", sa Percy torrt.

"Det också."

**Undervegetationen på andra sidan bäcken exploderade. **

"Vad var det jag sa?!", utbrast Jocelyn skräckslaget.

"Jag måste säga att du hade rätt", nickade Lee när han läste nästa stycke i förväg. "Det här är nästan lika illa som ett monster."

"Bara nästan", muttrade Percy med en grimas. "Jag skalperades nästan!"

"Skalperades?", upprepade Poseidon.

Percy vände ryggen mot sin pappa. "Jag pratar inte med dig", meddelade han bestämt.

**Fem Areskrigare kom rusande ur mörkret, skrikande och tjutande.**

"Man behöver inget Orakel för att förespå att det här kommer att sluta illa", sa Katie oroligt.

"Hej, Clarisse", sa Percy plötsligt. "Du har fått ditt bevis nu. Jag hade inget att göra med den där hunden. Boken bevisade det. Och du och dina syskon var själva där som vitten, så jag kunde inte ha frammanat den efter att ni kom."

"Det bästa med utpressning är när den som anklagade själv var ett vittne för allt", log Travis.

"Jag kan ha haft fel i mitt antagande", sa Clarisse stelt. "Men det betyder inte att jag förlåter dig för det du gjorde med mitt spjut."

"Vad har ditt spjut med att göra om Percy är skyldig eller inte?", frågade Connor oskyldigt.

"Percy kommer att betala för det", sa Clarisse högljutt och ignorerade Connor.

"Om du säger det så, Clarisse", sa Percy och himlade med ögonen.

**"Mangla skitungen!" skrek Clarisse.**

"Du skulle ha haft tur om Clarisse inte var där och ledde angreppet", sa Castor. "Och jag tror att vi alla har insett att tur är nåt som Percy har ont om."

"Jag brukar ha tur att ta mig ur svåra situationer", påpekade Percy.

"Men det är sin så kallade "tur" som har satt sig i dem situationerna i första hand, Perce", kontrade Grover.

"Och geten har en poäng", flinade Michael.

**Hennes fula grisögon blängde genom springan hjälmen. Hon viftade med ett en och en halv meter  
långt spjut; dess taggiga metallspets flimrade av rött ljus. **

"Kom bara ihåg vad Annabeth sa", mumlade Katie. "Undvik spjutet."

Percy grimaserade. Det hade ju gått alldeles utmärkt. I klass med ett A i betyg till och med.

**Hennes syskon hade bara de vanliga bronssvärden - fast det gjorde mig inte bättre till mods. **

"Bara en idiot skulle ha känt sig bättre till mods", sa Sofia logiskt.

"Jag personligen tänker det som en smak sak", sa Jefferson. "Föredrar du att spetsas av en massa spjut, eller att skivas av en massa svärd, Percy?"

"Är det en kuggfråga?", undrade Connor. "För i såna fall är svaret helt klar B."

"Varför just B?"

"Varför inte B. Råkar du ha nåt i mot bokstaven B, eller?"

"Ingen kommentar."

**De kom rusande över bäcken.**

"Släpp skölden och spring så kanske du kommer undan", föreslog Chris.

"Vad är det med sig att släppa skölden och springa egentligen?"

"_Jag_ skulle inte göra det. Men det är ett bra råd för Percy i den situationen, erkänn åtminstone det."

"Jag antar det."

**Det fanns ingen hjälp inom synhåll.**

"Som sagt, inom _synhåll_", sa Percy mycket högt och med betoning på synhåll.

"En ledtråd?", frågade Sunshine.

"Kanske, eller kanske inte", sa Percy mystiskt.

**Jag kunde springa.**

"Se", sa Chris, "det var inte bara jag som tänkte det."

**Eller jag kunde försvara mig mot halva Ares stugan.**

"Men Percy tänkte tydligen inte göra sina ord till handling", sa Will torrt.

"Dålig idé, Percy", mumlade Silena. "De flesta från Ares stuga har övat hela deras liv på att slåss."

**Jag lyckades undvika det första hugget genom att ta ett steg åt sidan, **

"Har någon faktiskt provat att dansa runt dem tills de stupar?", undrade Samantha.

"Ett stort nej till den frågan", svarade Louis. "Var fick du den tanken ifrån?"

Samantha ryckt på axlarna. "Det dök bara upp i mitt huvud."

**men de här killarna var inte lika dumma som minotaurer. **

"De var mänskliga", påpekade Annabeth.

"Jag vägrar fortfarande att tänka på dem som det", sa Percy envist och Annabeth suckade.

**De omringade mig och Clarisse stötte till med spjutet. **

"Jag sa ju till dig att undvika det!", utbrast Annabeth.

"Jag gjorde så gott som jag kunde!"

"Det var inte bra nog."

"Det var inte du som blev stekt!"

"Jag varnade dig."

"Det hjälpte inte precis, som du märker."

**Jag lyckads värja mig med skölden, men kände hur det stack och gjorde ont i hel kroppen. **

"Stack", mumlade Poseidon fundersamt och automatiskt vände sig hans blick mot Zeus.

**Håret stod på ända. Sköldarmen domnade och det sprakade i luften.**

"Det var elektriskt", sa Poseidon till slut och Percy började att nicka innan han kom på vad han gjorde och slutade.

**Elektricitet. Hennes fåniga spjut var elektriskt.**

"Fånigt!", upprepade Clarisse argt. "Det var ett mycket bättre spjut än vad du någonsin skulle kunna tjärna ihop!"

**Jag slog till reträtt.**

"Det hade jag inte väntat mig", erkände Will. "Det verkade där ett tag som om ni skulle kämpa till sista bloddroppe."

"Jag ville faktiskt inte bli ett mänskligt exempel för en blodig, stekt biff", sa Percy.

"Men åh andra sidan var det faktiskt väldigt klokt att slå till reträtt", sa Will hastigt när han tänkte på Percys ord.

"Tänkte väl det."

**En annan Ares-kille drämde till mig i bröstet med svärd fästet, och jag föll raklång på marken.  
De skulle ha kunnat göra slarvsylta av mig med sparkar, om de inte varit så upptagna av att skratta.**

"Jag börjar förstå varför Percy inte vill kalla dem för mänskliga", muttrade Annabeth. "Vem skrattar åt nån annans lidande?"

"Uppenbarligen dem gör det", sa Sofia.

**"Ge honom en ny frisyr", sa Clarisse. "Ta tag i hans hår."**

Alla såg automatiskt på Percy huvud.

"Antingen så växer ditt hår ut väldigt, _väldigt_ snabbt, eller så misslyckades dem", sa Jefferson.

"Du har så konstiga tankar, Jefferson", fnös Miranda roat.

"Tack och lov så misslyckades dem", mumlade Percy.

**Jag lyckades ta mig upp på fötter. Jag höjde svärd men Clarisse slog det åt sidan med sitt spjut så att gnistorna yrde. Nu var båda mina armar domnade.**

"Inte bra", jämra sig Katie. "Du kan knappast slåss nu."

Percy log svagt. Kunde han inte det?

**"Oh, wow", sa Clarisse. "Jag är rädd för den här killen. Verkligen livrädd.**

"Du borde vara det", sa Jake modigt.

"Knappast", fnös Clarisse bara.

**"Flaggan är där borta", sa jag till henne. **

"Percy!"

"Förlåt, men jag tyckte att mitt liv var en aning mer viktigt än ett dumt spel!"

"Du har en poäng", erkände Jocelyn.

"Jaså, har jag?", sa Percy spydigt.

**Jag ville låt arg, men lyckades inte riktigt.**

"Jag vet att jag inte skulle ha lyckats med det", sa Will. "Jag har aldrig varit så mycket för fältarbete."

"Ja, du siktade väl på ett läkare stipendium, eller hur?", kom Sofia ihåg.

"Ja, det gör jag", nickade Will.

**"Japp", sa ett av hennes syskon. "Men vi bryr oss inte om flaggan. Vi bryr oss om en kille som gjorde bort alla i vår stuga."**

"Jag står fast vid vad jag sa då", sa Percy bestämt.

"Vad sa du?", undrade Silena skrämt.

**"Det klarar ni så bra utan min hjälp", sa jag. Det var förmodligen inte det smartaste jag sagt i mitt liv.**

"Avsevärt inte", fnös Malcolm.

"Det kunde ha gott bättre", suckade Percy. "Men jag är ju här, visst?"

"Om du fortsätter att sikta så lågt kommer du inte att överleva långt."

"Nobba inte mitt tänkande, Annabeth."

**Två av dem gjorde utfall mot mig. Jag backade upp mot bäcken och försökte höja skölden, men Clarisse var för snabb. Hennes spjut träffade mig rakt i bröstet. Om jag inte hade burit bröstplåt om en del av rustningen skulle jag ha blivit shish kebabad. **

"Det måste ha gjort ont", grimaserade Connor.

"En stark underdrift", fnös Percy.

**Som det nu var fick jag en elchock av spetsen som var så kraftig att tänderna nästan hoppade ur munnen. **

"Jag håller med dig", nickade Connor. "Aj."

"Ta dig till vattnet", mumlade Poseidon för sig själv. "Vattnet kommer att hjälpa."

**En av hennes stugkamrater högg mig över armen med svärdet och jag fick ett ordentligt sår.  
Åsynen av mitt eget blod gjorde mig yr i huvudet, och fick mig att känna mig varm och kall på en och samma gång.**

"Det är en riktig obehaglig känsla", sa Marlie.

"Är det ens möjligt att känna sig varm och kall på samma gång?"

"Jag läste ju det precis, då det borde vara möjligt", svarade Lee.

**"Inget lemlästande", lyckades jag få fram.**

"Som om dem faktiskt kommer att lyssna", fnyste Travis hånfullt. "De njuter i fulla drag här."

**"Hoppsan", sa killen. "Nu får jag säkert ingen efterrätt."**

"Ares?", frågade Poseidon alvarligt. "Får jag dränka din son ett ögonblick?"

"Pappa", protesterade Percy och glömde att han gav Poseidon den tysta behandlingen. "Gör det inte", sa han med eftertryck.

"Han skulle ha dödat dig, jag återgäldar bara tjänsten. Det skulle bara göra ont en sekund innan han lungor fylls med vatten. _Då_ skulle det göra mycket ont. I antiken skulle det ha räknats som en mild bestraffning."

Killen som hade hånat Percy bleknad snabbt.

"Bara nej, pappa. Du ska inte dränka nån överhuvudtaget."

"Visst, visst", suckade Poseidon. Åtminstone så betedde sig krigsgudens son inte lika överlägset längre. Det var alltid något.

**Han knuffade ner mig i bäcken och jag landade på rumpan med ett plask.**

"Det är positivt", nickade Poseidon.

"Det är positivt att din son blev ner knuffad i en bäck?", sa Demeter skeptiskt.

"Bäck lika med vatten, faster", förklarade Athena.

**De skrattade allihop. Jag förstod att så fort de inte tyckte det var roligt längre, skulle jag dö.**

"Hur kan de skratta innan de ska begå mord?", undrade Sunshine och såg något blek ut.

"Monster i förklädnad?", föreslog Percy.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig", sa Sunshine ärligt.

**Men då hände något. Vattnet verkade väcka mina sinnen, som om jag just hade fått en påse med mammas extra starka espressogodis.**

"Vattnet är som din dunder honung, Percy", sa Jefferson plötsligt.

"Du har rätt", fnös Percy. "Det är en roande tanke. Men jag skulle inte vilja jämföras med en tecknad björn."

**Clarisse och hennes stugkamrater kom rusande ner i bäcken för att fixa mig, men jag reste mig upp och mötte dem.**

"Du klarar det, Percy!", sa Samantha uppmuntrande.

"Ja, heja vattenmannen!", nickade Louis.

"Ni njuter verkligen av att komma på ordlekar för mina vatten krafter, gör ni inte?", skrattade Percy.

**Jag visste vad jag skulle göra.**

"Det här kommer inte att sluta bra för vissa personer", flinade Katie.

**Jag drämde till den förste killen i huvudet med bred sidan av mitt svärd och slog av honom hjälmen.**

Nu började Hermes, Apollon och Athenas stuga heja på Percy och fick ett tyst stöd (för det mesta) från resten, förutom från Ares stuga då.

**Jag slog honom så hårt att jag såg hans ögon vibrera där han föll ihop i vattnet.**

"Det måste ha gjort ont", sa Jocelyn med en grimas men hon kunde inte låta bli att flina sen.

"Det här blir bara bättre och bättre", skrattade Michael samtidigt.

**Fuling nummer två och fuling nummer tre kom emot mig. Jag slog till den förste av dem i ansiktet med min sköld och använd svärdet för att hugga av den andre killens tagelplym. De drog sig snabbt bakåt båda två.**

"Rätt åt dem", fnös Connor och Travis nickade överens.

**Fuling nummer fyra såg inte särskilt ivrig ut gå till attack, **

"Jag tror inte att en titan själv skulle vara allt för sugen på att angripa dig efter det Percy", sa Will och himlade med ögonen.

"Det beror faktiskt på vilken titan…"

"Jag menade det inte så Malcolm."

**men Clarisse stormade framåt. Spetsen på hennes spjut sprakade av energi. Så fort hon stötte till fångade jag upp spjutskaftet mellan svärdet och kanten på skölden, och bröt av det som om det varit en kvist.**

"Och där var det fantastiska slutet", log Lee.

"Rätt åt henne", mumlade Sofia bestämt. "Man kan kalla allt det för karma. Clarisse försökte att stoppa Percys huvud i en toalett men det blev hon som blev blöt och Clarisse och hennes syskon attackerade Percy men det var dem som förlorade.

**"Åh!" skrek hon. "Din idiot! Din likmask!"**

**Hon sa förmodligen ännu värre saker, men jag tryckte till henne mellan ögonen med svärdsfästet så att hon raglade baklänges och upp ur bäcken.**

"Du är ju som stålmannen, Perce", sa Grover storögt.

"Kände mig son stålmannen där ett tag", sa Percy glatt.

**Sedan hörde jag upprymda tjut och fick se Luke komma springande mot gränslinjen med det röda lagets fana höjd. **

"Vem sa att det inte skulle vara något action med?", frågade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tar tillbaka mina ord", sa Leonard inte det minsta surt. "Det var häftigt hur du slog Ares stuga!"

"I den här takten kommer Ares barn att begå mord mitt framför alla", mumlade Annabeth.

**Han flankerades av ett par Hermes-killar som täckte hans reträtt, och bakom dem slog några Apollon-killar tillbaka Hefaistos barn. Ares-typerna kom på fötter och Clarisse muttrade som bedövad en svordom.**

**"Ett trick!" ropade hon. "Det var ett trick."**

"Nej du hallucinerade, Clarisse", förklarade Connor nedlåtande. "I själva verket gör du det fortfarande. Du befinner dig just nu i sjukstugan…"

"Håll klaffen Stoll", avbröt Clarisse ilsket. "Eller jag kommer göra det åt dig."

"Åh, så rädd jag blir", fnyste Connor.

**De stapplade efter Luke, men det var för sent. **  
**Alla strålade samman vid bäcken när Luke sprang över, in på sitt eget territorium. Vår sida exploderade i jubel. **

Som den gjorde nu också. Det lät som om de hade vunnit igen.

"Vi borde kanske skapa ett nytt uttryck", föreslog Hermes när han betraktade sina firande barn. "_Festa som en grek_."

"Inte utan vin", tillade Dionysos. "Och Pac-man. Inte att glömma."

"Dem flesta här är minderåriga Dionysos", påpekade Hestia milt.

"Det har aldrig hindrat någon förut. De måste skaffa sig lite ryggrad."

Hestia skakade bara på sitt huvud åt vinguden.

**Den röda fanan började skimra och blev plötsligt silverfärgad. Vildsvinet och spjutet ersattes av en väldig kaducé - stuga elvas symbol. Det blå laget lyfte upp Luke och bar runt honom på sina axlar. Keiron kom i samlad galopp ut ur skogen och blåste i trumpetsnäckan.**

**Matchen var över. Vi hade vunnit.**

"Vi vann, vi vann, vi vann!", skanderade bröderna Stoll och hoppade upp och började dansa runt i en cirkel samtidigt som de sjöng och drog med sig Jocelyn.

"Det är knappt någon sida kvar", stönade Lee förtvivlat. "Kan jag inte få läsa klart?"

Skrattande så satte sig Hermes barn ner och lyssnade på vad Lee läste igen.

**Jag skulle just börja delta i firandet när Annabeths röst sa i örat på mig: "Inte illa, hjälte."  
Jag vände mig om, men hon var inte där.**

"Jag har ändrat mig", sa Connor, "det är kanske Percy som hallucinerar."

"Jag hallucinerade inte", protesterade Percy genast. "Du kommer att förstå snart."

**"Var tusan har du lärt dig att strida så där?" frågade hon.**

"Jag lärde mig det för ungefär två sekunder sen", svarade Percy för sitt bok-jag.

**Luften skimrade och plötsligt materialiserades hon. I handen höll hon en basebollmössa från Yankees, som om hon just tagit den av sig.**

"En osynlighets mössa", sa Miranda imponerat.

Både bröderna Stolls ansikten lyste upp. "Annabeth, du vet att vi älskar dig som en syster."

"Du är en fantastisk vän", fortsatte Connor.

"Otroligt begåvad och smart…"

"Okej, vad vill ni?", avbröt Annabeth rakt på sak.

"Kan vi få låna din osynlighets mössa? Bara då och då. Och på dina villkor så klart."

Katie började att desperat göra tecken bakom deras ryggar mot Annabeth att hon skulle säga nej.

"Jag ska tänka på det", sa Annabeth till slut.

"Yes! Tänka på det är åtminstone bättre än ett nej", jublade Travis.

"Jag är officiellt dömd", stönade Katie samtidigt.

**Jag började bli arg. Inte ens det faktum att hon just hade varit osynlig fick mig att tappa fattningen.**

"Jag skulle ha tappat fattningen totalt", erkände Michael.

"Jag med", nickade Sunshine.

**"Du lurade mig i en fälla", sa jag. "Du posterade mig här för att ni visste att Clarisse skulle ge sig på mig, medan du skickade Luke runt flanken. Du hade planerat alltihop."**

"Annabeth _är _ju en dotter till Athena. Att komma på planer, oavsett om de är bra eller dåliga är liksom hennes - och vår också för den delen - grej", sa Malcolm.

**Annabeth ryckte på axlarna. "Jag sa ju det. Athena har alltid, alltid en plan."  
"En plan för att få mig pulvriserad."**

"Det är ju det positiva med det", muttrade Athena. "Vinn över Ares och förstör Poseidons son på samma gång. Det är en Win Win situation."

"Det är bara du som vinner på det, Athena", påpekade Poseidon.

"Jag tjänar olympiern så den vinner om jag vinner."

"Underbar logik", sa Poseidon torrt.

"Jag tycker det", sa Athena lätt.

**"Jag kom så fort jag kunde. Jag skulle just kasta mig in i striden, men ... "Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Du  
behövde ingen hjälp."**

"Sannare ord har aldrig talats", sa Will och skakade på huvudet. "Eller Percy behövde inte hjälp efter att han hade nuddat vattnet rättare sagt."

**Så fick hon syn på min skadade arm. "Hur gjorde du det där?"**

"Gjorde vad då?", frågade Samantha förvirrat.

**"Svärdshugg", sa jag. "Vad trodde du?"**

"Vad är det med svärdshugget?", undrade Liljan.

"Det kommer alldeles strax", informerade Lee med en suck. I den här takten skulle de inte bli färdiga med det här kapitlet tills det blev mörkt.

**"Nej. Det **_**var **_**ett svärdshugg. Titta på det."**

"Svärdshugg försvinner inte bara så där", sa Will sakta.

"Mitt gjorde", sa Percy enkelt.

**Blodet var borta. Där jag haft det stora såret fanns nu ett långt, vitt ärr, och till och med det höll på att blekna bort. Medan jag tittade på det förvandlades det till en liten rispa och försvann.**

"Vattnet kan läka dina sår också?", sa Sofia förvånat. "Vad då?", sa hon när hon fick en hel del skeptiska blickar. "Det är den enda logiska förklaringen."

"Det är sant", nickade Miranda fundersamt.

**"Jag - jag fattar inte", sa jag.**

**Annabeth tänkte så att det knakade. Jag kunde nästan se hur kugghjulen snurrade i huvudet på henne. **

"Det borde ha varit rätt så enkelt att föreställa sig", mumlade Travis med ett leende.

**Hon tittade ner på mina fötter, sedan på Clarisse brutna spjut och sa: "Kom upp ur vattnet, Percy."**

"Jag är förvånad att det tog så lång tid för dig att räkna ut det, Annabeth."

"Du får räkna med att tiden gick fortare då eftersom vi inte hela tiden kommenterade plus att Annabeth hade mycket mindre information", sa Katie.

"Det stämmer", sa Annabeth.

**"Va?"**

**"Gör bara som jag säger."**

**Jag klev upp ur bäcken och kände mig genast trött ända in i märg och ben. Armarna började domna igen. Adrenalinet försvann. Jag ramlade nästan omkull, men Annabeth stödde mig.**

"Wow", mumlade Jake, "man märkte verkligen skillnaden."

"Det var jobbigt att kroppen gjorde en sån hel omvändning", sa Percy när han tänkte på hur det hade känts.

**"Åh, Styx", svor hon. "Det här är **_**inte **_**bra. Jag ville inte ... jag förutsatte att det skulle vara Zeus ... "**

"Och varför förutsatte du det, flicka?", mullrade Zeus.

"Du är ju trots allt en känd kvinnokarl", påpekade Hera och spottade nästan ut ordet "kvinnokarl."

Zeus höll klokt sin mun stängd.

**Innan jag hunnit fråga vad hon menade hörde jag morrandet igen, men mycket närmare än förut. Ett tjut skar genom skogen.**

"Det är helt klart helveteshunden", sa Michael oroligt. "Tänk bara på hur den var där hela tiden och lurpassade. Den gjorde sig säker beredd att släppa in en av oss djupt in i skogen som middagsmål…"

"Michael!", utropade Sunshine med en hand för hennes hjärta. "Snälla bara sluta att prata!"

"Förlåt", sa Michael fåraktigt. "Jag menade inte att skrämma dig."

"Du lyckades alldeles utmärkt med det ändå."

**Lägermedlemmarnas jubel tystnade genast. Keiron ropade något på gammalgrekiska, som jag först senare insåg att jag förstod perfekt: "Var redo! Min båge!"  
Annabeth drog sitt svärd.**

**Däruppe på klippblocken ovanför oss stod en svart hund som var lika stor som en noshörning, med lava röda ögon och huggtänder som dolkar.**

"Hades!", utbrast Poseidon.

"Det var inte jag", protesterade Hades genats. "Jag kallade den inte."

"Men vem var det då", mumlade Poseidon bekymrat.

"Boken kommer möjligtvis att svara på det längre fram", sa Hades bara och Poseidon nickade.

**Den såg rakt på mig.**

"Och givetvis skulle den göra det. Varför skulle den inte göra det? Det skulle ju ha inneburit att du hade tur", muttrade Poseidon sarkastiskt.

Percy såg med dold förvåning på honom, om han inte hörde fel hade havsguden en underton av… var det rädsla?

**Ingen rörde sig ur fläcken, förutom Annabeth som skrek: "Spring, Percy!"  
Hon försökte ställa sig framför mig, **

"Tack, Annabeth", sa Percy plötsligt. "För att du försökte att skydda mig menar jag."

"Eh visst, det var inget speciellt", svarade Annabeth något förbluffat.

"Det gör mig inte mindre tacksam", sa Percy leende.

**men hunden var för snabb, den hoppade över henne - en enorm skugga med tänder - och när den dunsade emot mig raglade jag baklänges och kände rakknivsvassa klor slita sönder min rustning. Det lät som om fyrtio pappersark revs sönder, ett efter ett. **

"Jag önskar verkligen att boken inte alltid var så beskrivande", mumlade Silena svagt.

"Det låter hemskt", kom Katie överens om.

"Det var hemskt", sa Percy med en grimas.

**En svärm av pilar stack ut ur hundens hals. Monstret föll dött ner framför mina fötter.**  
**Som genom ett mirakel var jag fortfarande i livet.**

"Fort, ta honom till vattnet någon", sa Poseidon.

"Det har redan hänt, pappa", kunde Percy inte låta bli att påpeka.

"Nå borde ändå ta dig till vattnet."

**Jag ville inte titta under återstoderna av min söndertrasade rustning. Bröstet kändes varmt och vått, och jag visste att jag var illa riven. En sekund till och monstret skulle ha förvandlat mig till femtio kilo delikatesskött.**

"Hur kan du skämta om det just då?"

"Det är så jag klarar av att ta mig vidare från alla konstigheter som händer mig", svarade Percy ärligt. "Det är olika för alla, men det är så jag gör."

**Keiron travade fram till oss, med bågen i handen och bister uppsyn.**

_**"Di immortales", **_**a Annabeth. "Det där var en helveteshund från Bestraffningens fält. De... ska inte  
kunna ... "**

**"Någon har frambesvärjt den", sa Keiron. "Någon här i lägret."**

"_Någon här i lägret, i lägret, i lägret…"_

"Connor", avbröt Katie. "Vad i mr D kärlek till vin håller du på med nu då?"

"Skapar en stämning av mystik", svarade Connor enkelt.

Katie slöt ögonen om räknade till tio, sedan till tjugo och till sist till trettio. "Okej, jag märkte det… men kan du försöka att låta bli att göra det i framtiden?"

"Jag kan inte lova något."

En penna som Katie omedvetet hade haft i sin hand knäcktes på mitten.

"Kat, inte ta ut din ilska på den stakars pennan", protesterade Connor.

"Se dem kan vara aggressiva", sa Travis samtidigt.

"Vänta lite, någon här i lägret framkallade den där helveteshunden", funderade Malcolm och ignorerade bröderna Stoll. "Nån av oss alltså."

Alla lägermedlemmar började att se sig omkring som om de förväntade sig att den skyldige skulle resa sig upp och skulle säga: "Det var jag som framkallade den. Jag försökte att mörda Percy och jag kommer att ta på mig mitt fulla ansvar för det. Vänligen skicka mig till Tartaros"

Inget hände så klart. Men alla hade en olustig känsla och folk ville inte riktigt se varandra i ögonen längre. En av dem hade tagit hit ett monster. En av dem var en förrädare. En av dem hade vänt sig bort från gudarna. Det kunde vara precis vem som helst. Ett syskon eller ens bästa vän. Precis vem som helst…

**Luke kom fram till oss. Fanan i hans hand var bort glömd, hans ärofulla ögonblick över.**

**Clarisse tjöt: "Det är Percys fel! Det var Percy som frambesvärjde den!"**

**"Tyst med dig, flicka", sa Keiron till henne.**

**Vi såg helveteshundens kropp smälta bort i skugga och flöda ner i marken tills den försvann.**

"Man hade en sån där känsla av att man inte var säker länger. Ett monster hade tagit sig innanför lägrets gränser och det var antagligen inte ett skämt den här gången. Allt var så upp och ner vänt", mumlade Jocelyn till instämmande nickningar.

**"Du är skadad", sa Annabeth till mig. "Snabbt, Percy, hoppa i vattnet."**

"Äntligen", suckade Poseidon lättat.

**"Det är ingen fara med mig."**

**"Jo, det är det", sa hon. "Keiron, titta på det här."**

**Jag var för trött för att säga emot.**

"Ingen skulle nog ha en större lust att argumentera just då", sa Louis.

"Om man inte heter Stoll i efternamn", tillade Liljan.

"Annabeth verkade lite galen där, om jag ska vara ärlig", funderade Percy. "Hoppa i vattnet och försök att inte drunkna."

"Jag har faktiskt en teori att du inte jan drunkna", informerade Annabeth.

"Ett mindre sätt att dö på att oroa sig över!", låssades Percy jubla över och Annabeth himlade med ögonen åt honom.

**Jag steg tillbaka ner i bäcken och hela lägret samlades runt mig. Jag mådde genast bättre. Jag kände hur såren på bröstet läktes.  
Några av lägermedlemmarna flämtade till.**

"Inte av den anledningen du tänkte på, kan jag tänka mig", sa Grover.

"Du har rätt getpojken", mumlade Percy.

**"Hör på, jag - jag vet inte varför", sa jag i ett försök att be om ursäkt. "Förlåt mig ... "**

"Du försökte att be om ursäkt för det också?", sa Ene skeptiskt och Percy rodnade generat.

**Men de tittade inte på mina sår som läktes. De stirrade på något ovanför mitt huvud.  
"Percy", sa Annabeth och pekade. "Eh ... "**

"Du höll på att missa det", mumlade Will torget.

"Hörni, tänk om någon blir erkänd när man sovet", sa Travis plötsligt. "Man märker det ju inte. Blir man en erkänd-oerkänd då eller?"

"Vi erkänner aldrig någon medans personen sover", svarade Hermes. "Så ni kommer aldrig att behöva fundera på det."

"Men om?", envisades Travis.

"Vi kan förkorta det EOE: Erkänd-oerkänd", sa Hermes till sist. "Bara ut i fall antar jag. Det är mycket lättare att säga."

"Tack, pappa", sa Travis glatt.

**När jag tittade upp började tecknet redan blekna bort, men jag kunde ändå urskilja hologrammet av grönt ljus som virvlade runt och blänkte - ett spjut med tre spetsar. En treudd.**

"Nej, en gaffel", sa Percy sarkastiskt till sina egna gamla tankar. "Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få chansen att säga i mot mig själv på ett sånt konstigt sätt", funderade han.

**"Din pappa", mumlade Annabeth. "Det här är **_**verk**__**ligen**_** inte bra."**

"Verkligen inte bra alls", kom Annabeth tyst överens med sitt förflutna-jag

**"Det är fastställt", kungjorde Keiron.  
Lägermedlemmarna omkring mig föll på knä - till och med de från Ares stuga, även om de inte såg glada ut.**

"Självklart såg vi inte glada ut", fnös Riley. "Du hade gjort mos av våra syskon!"

"Du verkar ta det bra nu", sa Percy.

"Vissa är bättre på att släppa taget än andra", sa hon ärligt och Percy nickade. Hon hade varit riktigt sjyst mot honom under hela läsningen till skillnad mot till exempel Clarisse.

**"Min pappa?" frågade jag, fullständigt förvirrad.**

**"Poseidon", sa Keiron. "Jordskakaren, stormbringaren, hästarnas fader. Varde hälsad, Perseus Jackson - havsgudens son."**

"Och där är kapitlet äntligen, _äntligen_ slut", suckade Lee lättat. "Vem skulle vilja läsa nästa?"

"Innan vi läser vidare, skulle vi kunna ha en kort paus?", föreslog Poseidon.

"Ja, det kan vi. Femton minuter", sa Hestia, och eftersom hon så sällan uttryckte sin åsikt var hennes ord lag.

Folk började att resa sig upp och gå ut genom paviljongen för att sträcka på benen och diskutera det nya som de hade läst i boken.

"Percy, kan vi prata ett ögonblick?", frågade Poseidon och Percy nickade motvilligt.

De började gå i riktning mot stugorna och förföll i tystnad.

Percy ögnade över landskapet de passerade och såg var som helt förutom på Poseidon.  
Han såg ner på det gröna gräset under dem och ur ögonvrån skymtade han skogen de precis hade läst om.

"Percy", sa Poseidon till sist och stannade när de väl hade kommit en bit bort från paviljongen.

"Ja?"

"Jag vet att du är arg på mig för att jag lämnade dig och din mamma, och du har all rätt att vara det", började havsguden. "Jag var ärligt inte säker på vad jag tyckte om att läsa det här böckerna, allt kunde,_ kan_ bli mycket värre och framtiden kan förstöras helt. Du var en överraskning på alla sett och viss. Jag hade aldrig för avsikt att bryta eden…"

Percy kunde inte hjälpa det, men det sved. "Så du säger att jag var ett misstag. Något som inte borde existera?"

"I vissa bemärkelser, ja."

"Det är bra att veta vad du tycker om mig, verkligen, pappa…"

"Percy, du vet att jag inte menade det så."

"Det var precis vad du menade."

"Din mamma älskade sig från första stund och jag älskade dig också, du än min son och det kommer aldrig att ändras", sa Poseidon och skar av vad Percy hade tänkt att säga. "Du har minnen av mig, och det är vad dem är. Minnen. Jag besökte dig när du var liten. Ofta. Du var ett sånt ljust litet barn, alltid glad och på språng…"

"Pappa", klagade Percy generat men lyssnade ändå.

"Det är sant. Jag besökte dig för ofta. Jag började till slut att bli mer… dödlig."

"Men du är en gud", avbröt Percy chockat.

"Just precis. Jag är en gud. Och jag är inte ämnad att umgås med dödliga så mycket. Plus att över allt det så började Amfitrite att misstänka något. Hon skulle ha skvallrat för Hera, som i sin tur hade sagt nåt till Zeus och ditt liv skulle ha varit i ännu större fara än vad det redan var. Så jag var tvungen att lämna. Tro mig, jag ville inte göra det, men du var i goda händer med din mamma."

"Tills Gabe kom in i våra liv", sa Percy bittert.

"Jag är ledsen, Percy. Om jag kunde skulle jag ha gjort något åt det. Jag bröt mot lagen genom att träffa dig och du skulle ha fått betala priset i slut ändan. Jag försökte att förhindra det så gott som jag kunde", suckade Poseidon. "Men tror du mig nu då?"

Percy nickade besvärat. "Jag tror på dig, och förlåt att jag var arg och snäste och vände ryggen åt dig."

"Du är förlåten, Percy. Kom nu så går vi tillbaka. Pausen är nästan slut. Var det förresten något mer du ville säga?"

Percy skakade på huvudet och de började att gå samma väg tillbaka mot paviljongen igen. Den korta färden spenderades återigen i tystnad, men det var inte en besvärlig tystnad som förut, utan luften hade en smak av acceptans som inte riktigt hade varit där förut.

De var bland dem första tillbaka i paviljongen så de slog sig ner och väntade.

När det var två minuter kvar var de flesta tillbaka och de väntade bara in några eftersläntrare.

"Samantha", sa Percy plötsligt. "Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag snäste åt dig så där förut."

"Det är okej, Percy", log Samantha. "Jag hade redan förlåtit dig."

"Är det någon som har tänkt att vi nu kommer att börja läsa om framtiden?", frågade Lee efter en stund och bläddrade i så snabb fart som möjligt igenom sidorna i boken.

"Lee, gör inte så, eller den kan gå sönder", varnade Malcolm.

"Tror ni att allting kommer att ändras helt random, typ att en känguru kommer att komma in hoppande, eller kommer det bli långsammare förändringar?", undrade Jocelyn nyfiket.

"Tja", sa Lee. "Det finns väl egentligen bara ett sätt att ta reda på det. Är alla här nu? Bra. Så tillbaka till min ursprungliga fråga. Vem vill läsa nästa kapitel?"

* * *

AN: Så där ja, det tog sin tid, men det var det längsta kapitlet jag har skrivit: 61 Word sidor!  
Ville också bara önska alla som har lov nu ett bra påsklov, och glad annandag påsk.  
Tills nästa kapitel  
Vi hörs  
-Aveline

**Reviews svar:**

**Lealover1: **Lea!

Hej igen, det känns inte som om det var så länge sen vi hördes av.  
Jag vill bara passa på att tack för dina varma och positiva ord om kapitlet, jag log när jag läste din kommentar. Glad att du gillade Afrodites kommentar i början, och jag kommer att försöka ta fram liknande frågor som till exempel vad Thetis hade att säga när gudarnas inblandning fick Akilles dödad. Och jag tänkte inte riktigt om Poseidon skapade sitt heliga djur själv när jag skrev det. Det kom naturligt för mig, även om det skulle kunna vara en möjlighet att han skapade den i en tävling mot Athena. Jag kommer inte på några myter om det, bara om hur pegasusen skapades, inte hästen… och tyvärr har jag inget bra svar på vad gudar/gudinnor egentligen gör på sin fritid, hum kanske borde fördjupa mig i det. Men i bok tre nämnde Apollon att han gillade att prickskjuta från hans solvagn ner på Amerika…

Trevligt att du gillade Apollons kommentarer, så han är din favorit gud. Han är väldigt intressant och har många sidor av sig. Hans och Artemis relation är ganska speciell om jag får säga det själv. Jag måste säga att jag vissa dagar tycker som du, andra inte. Det går fram och tillbaka, ungefär som hur du beskriver ditt dilemma att skriva om Snape. Jag tror (just nu i alla fall) att Artemis älskar Apollon innerst inne men visar det inte så ofta och därför känner Apollon ett behov av att bevisa sig själv för henne, och beter sig omoget vilket då gör att hon blir irriterad på honom. Han känner kanske som du skrev, att det är bättre att hon visar honom någon uppmärksamhet alls oavsett om den är positiv eller negativ, för det är bättre än att bli ignorerad i tusentals år. Men som sagt, mina åsikter om deras relation ändrar sig jämt och ständigt, (det beror främst på att jag påverkas av andra fanfic och myter i gamla böcker bl.a.) vissa dagar tycker jag att det är Apollon det är synd om, andra Artemis. Även om jag försöker att hålla deras relation på samma nivå i min fanfic.

Så Travis och Connor står under din lärare Peters beskydd. Haha man kan verkligen se hur han är satan, enligt din beskrivning : D

Okej, jag har skrivit ner dina idéer till de två scenerna, där Travis och Connor försöker "övertala" statyerna att berätta vad dem vet. Och sen den där med kod röd, kod röd. Måste bara säga att jag älskar dina idéer och du kommer inte behöva sälja sin själ till att jag ska ha med det, idéerna började redan flöda fritt när jag läste det i din kommentar. Måste bara komma på en passande tidpunkt där jag kan ha med dem.

Wow, hade inte väntat mig en sådan reaktion till kod röd scenen, blev jätte glad att du tyckte att det blev så bra, Lea. Hoppas bara att jag inte helt plötsligt kommer att börja skriva jätte dåligt eller nåt liknande nu när du tyckte att det förra kapitlet blev så bra : ) och oroa dig inte om kommentaren blev lång, jag kommer att läsa den med glädje oavsett om den är 33 Word sidor eller två mening lång, jag själv har en fallenhet att börja babbla när jag skriver review svaren har jag märkt XD

Men tack för kommentaren, idéerna och allt annat!

Ha en bra dag själv och vi hörs

-Aveline


	11. Kaos, Stolls, getter och björnar

"Kom igen då", sa Lee otåligt. "Det är bara ett kapitel. Man behöver aldrig läsa igen sen!"

"Om jag kan avbryta, mr Fletcher", insköt Keiron, "det är nog bäst för Percy om jag ger honom det här innan det hinner bli jul." När Keiron hade sagt det gick han fram till Percy med en viss svårighet när alla satt huller om buller på golvet och effektivt gjorde att det inte fanns någon plats att gå på.

"En penna", sa Percy utan mycket entusiastiskt när han till slut tog i mot den.

"Har du redan glömt?", muttrade Annabeth och skakade på huvudet på honom. "Det är ett svärd. Ett himmelsk brons svärd ovanpå det."

Percy såg uttryckslöst på henne. "Är det en kuggfråga? För i såna fall vill jag bara säga att jag visste det hela tiden."

Annabeth himlade med ögonen åt havsgudens son. "Himmelsk brorns svärd lika med mycket farligt och dödligt för monster _och _för dig. Inte att leka med.", sa Annabeth som om hon pratade med en femåring, samtidigt som hon lyckades låta sträng.

"Varför kan du inte hoppa ner från din höga häst nån gång", sa Percy irriterat.

Annabeths ögon smalnade. "Och varför kan du inte för en gångs skull inte vara en idiot, din idiot."

"Kakor någon?", frågade Katie desperat.

"Jag kan ha en", sa Travis glatt. "Inte rätt tillfälle?", undrade han sen när alla såg på honom.

"Du kunde ju ha sagt det medans du föll ner i en grop med jätte skorpinjoner, _då_ skulle det ha varit fel tillfälle", sa Michael.

"Det verkar som om vi inte kommer någonstans så vi kan väl lika gärna förlänga rasten i femton minuter till", funderade Keiron. "Försöka att bli av med all osämja innan hela paviljongen sprängs, snälla."

"Jag kan försöka, sir. Men jag kan absolut inte garantera något", lovade Annabeth och såg på Percy.

Alla reste sig ännu en gång, inte för att det faktiska gjorde något. Vem skulle klaga över en längre rast egentligen?

"Ännu en rast Keiron?", undrade Hestia milt.

"Jag tyckte att det var det bästa, Ers nåd Hestia", log Keiron godmodigt. "Med ett läger fullt av ADHD barn så är det ingen vidare bra idé att läsa långa perioder i sträck utan att de får något annat att göra i mellan åt."

"Så sant så", nickade Hestia. "Och hur många gånger har jag inte sagt det genom århundradena Keiron, du kan kalla mig för Hestia."

"Och jag fortsätter alltid med att kalla dig för Ers nåd", sa Keiron. "Vill du gå med mig eller vill du stanna med dem andra gudarna?"

"Det var alldeles för länge sen vi talades vid, Keiron. Kan jag gå med dig?"

"Givetvis", försäkrade kentauren och de gick ut genom paviljongen efter läger medlemmarna.

Lee lade ner boken på ett litet bord nära honom innan han vandrade ut genom paviljongen efter sina syskon och vänner. Luke såg sin chans och snappade blixt snabbt åt sig boken när ingen såg.

Han gömde den innan för sin tröja och gick i väg mot Hermes stuga i snabba - men inte för snabba för att det skulle se misstänksamt ut - steg. Nu gällde det bara att komma på en bra och idiotsäker plan.

På ett annat håll hade Annabeth och Percy hamnat i ett argument.

"Varför kan du inte sluta att handla innan du tänker!", utbrast Annabeth frustrerat.

"Jag tänker visst det!", protesterade Percy. "Bara för att jag inte går om kring och skryter om mina kunskaper betyder det inte att jag inte är smart."

"Så du säger att jag skryter", konstaterade Annabeth argt.

"Ja. Det är precis vad jag säger. 'Athena har alltid en plan' 'Gör bara som _jag_ säger'. Verkligen, jag blir trött på det. Kan du inte sluta att vara en sån besserwisser."

Till Percys förfäran hade Annabeth något som såg misstänksamt ut som tårar i ögonen.

"Eh, Annabeth, jag menade inte att låta så hårt. Förlåt mig…"

"Det finns inget att förlåta", sa Annabeth iskallt som inte exakt gjorde Percy något lättad. "Du tycker uppenbarligen så som du sa. Att jag bara är en besserwisser, som bara visar upp min kunskap hela tiden." Med dem orden så stormade hon iväg.

"Annabeth vänta! Annabeth! Åh, jäklar, vad har jag gjort", mumlade Percy sen och såg på den nu tomma platsen där Annabeth hade stått.

Han hade verkligen inte menat hälften av vad han sa, han hade trott att allt var bra nu efter samtalet med sin pappa. Men självklart skulle han ju ha fel. Han sparkade ilsket på en närliggande sten och fick som svar en stor smärta i foten. Det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör. Han gick planlöst runt en stund och hoppades att han skulle stöta på Annabeth men till ingen lycka. Modfällt så gick han tillbaka till paviljongen.

Det hade bara gått sju minuter och Percy tvivlade allvarligt på att det var nån där. Andra gången han hade fel den dagen.

"Åh, nej. Inte du", stönade Percy när han såg vem det var. Bara hans tur att mötta Clarisse just nu. Han skulle precis vända om och hoppades att hon inte hade sett honom innan han märkte att hon stirrade på något.

"Clarisse, vad har hänt?", ropade Percy och sprang fram till henne.

"Inte du", stönade Clarisse med samma tonfall som Percy hade använt. "Av alla människor på det här lägret måste det vara just du."

"Tja, jag kan inte påstå att jag vara så där överlycklig av att se dig också", muttrade Percy. "Men jag sa inget högt.

"Artighet är överskattat. Säg vad du vill säga och så är det klart", sa Clarisse.

"Vad är det som har hänt?", undrade Percy till slut.

"Har du inga egna ögon?", sa Clarisse irriterat. "Du kan se själv."

Percy såg där hon pekade och såg en hög med aska på maken som det fortfarande rykte från.

"Vad kommer det ifrån?", frågade Percy förbryllat.

"Det var det jag försökte att rå reda på", mumlade Clarisse. "Men jag kan inte komma på vad som fattas och som du brunnit upp."

"Var det inte ett bord där?", funderade Percy och tänkte på hur konstigt det var att stå och resonera med sin fiende. Han kände ett pang av saknad för Annabeth och Grover helt plötsligt. Men Annabeth var arg på honom och Grover var med sina satyr vänner.

"Kanske det…", sa Clarisse tveksamt.

"Boken!", utbrast Percy. Varför hade han inte tänkt på den förut? "Var är boken?!"

Både Percy och Clarisse började att se sig om och vände på kuddar och stolar och annat ting i ett försök att hitta den.

"Det är lönlöst", sa Clarisse tungt. "Bara ge upp, Pärsky."

"Percy", rättade Percy automatiskt.

"Vad som helst."

Percy suckade åt henne. "Tja, om inte boken nu kände för att göra ett uppror mot världen och odlade ett par ben och armar, brände ner bordet och promenerade där ifrån, så ligger den nog i den där ask högen."

"Jag undrar allvarligt vad som pågår i ditt huvud", muttrade Clarisse till dem orden.

"Många saker, Clarisse. Många saker", sa Percy och låssades vara en sån där filosof som hans mamma alltid tyckte - nej, tycker - var så häftiga.

"Jag antar att jag aldrig kommer att få reda på det eftersom den där helvetes boken är borta", sa Clarisse och ignorerade Percy protest om att han redan hade svarat.

"Vad gör ni två?", undrade Pollux när han och resten av gänget gick in paviljongen. Och de som menades med "gänget" var: Pollux, Castor, Travis, Connor, Luke, Katie, Will, Michael, Lee, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover som hade anslutit sig till gruppen när han så att de var på väg mot paviljongen och så var det också Annabeth som inte såg särskilt glad ut för tillfället.

"Vad ser det ut som att dem gör", sa Connor och vickade på ögonbrynen.

"Usch. Bara usch", var Percy enda kommentar till det.

"Någon här har bränt upp boken", morrade Clarisse i stället.

"Här, liksom, faktiskt_ här_?", sa Silena misstroget och såg sig över axeln som om hon förväntade sig att det skulle stå någon speciell där.

"Här, där, vi är alla lika", mässade Will.

"Kan vi hålla oss till ämnet?", bad Clarisse och blängde på Will tills han såg bort.

"Vilka har varit i paviljongen efter att vi lämnade senast?", frågade Luke.

"Det är väl jag, och så Clarisse och nu alla er…", sa Percy.

"Så vi är alla misstänkta för att ha förstört en bok som kanske var den enda i sitt slag och som innehöll information om framtiden", sa Annabeth som inte kunde hålla tillbaka längre. "Om jag förstår dig rätt."

"Något sånt japp", nickade Percy och försökte sitt bästa för att ignorera hans samvete som praktiskt taget skrek: _säg förlåt! Men varför är det alltid jag som ska be om ursäkt?_ argumenterade hjärnan tillbaka.

"Rasten är slut om exakt fem minuter från och med nu", informerade Beckendorf. "Så jag föreslår att vi kommer på vad vi ska säga till gudarna snabbt."

"Det är enkelt", fnös Travis. "Vi skyller helt enkelt på Connor. Han kunde säga något som typ: My bad. Sorry. Jag menade inte att elda upp den ovärderliga boken."

"Hallå!", protesterade Connor genast. "Varför kan inte du säga det, hu? Att säga det till gudarna skulle vara nästan lika illa som den gången vi spelade det där sprattet med mangon. Mina kläder vara alltid minst två storlekar för små och jag kände mig som en äkta grek."

"Du _är_ en grek, Connor."

"Det är inte poängen."

"Jag tror att alla vi övriga är överens om att ingen ska säga något liknande till gudarna", sa Katie. "Liksom någonsin, någonsin."

"Vi kan ju också köra på plan O", funderade Connor. "Agera oskyldigt."

"Bättre än den första åtminstone", suckade Katie.

De hade ingen mer tid att prata ihop sig för att läger medlemmar och gudar började att komma tillbaka in i paviljongen igen.

"Annabeth!", ropade Percy efter henne när hon var på väg bort. "Får jag prata med dig en sekund?"

"Om jag inte slösar din ack så viktiga tid med mitt smarta prat", snäste Annabeth som svar.

Percy hade åtminstone fått svaret att hon fortfarande var arg på honom.

De gick en bit bort, mot ena hörnet där det inte var lika mycket folk.

"Annabeth, jag menade inte vad jag sa. Tja, inte så mycket åtminstone. Du är en trevlig tjej egentligen, även om jag vissa dager bara vill slå dig i huvudet med en kanot-ådra", sa Percy besvärat.

Annabeth suckade mjukt. "Vad ska jag göra av dig. Du är olärbar. Men oavsett det så är du min vän på ett vridet slags sätt. Eller jag vill gärna tro att vi är vänner i alla fall", sa Annabeth något osäkert i slutet.

"Jag skulle vilja var din vän", nickade Percy och de skakade hand på det. Det kändes som en vuxen sak att göra då.

De gick sedan sida vid sida tillbaka till de andra och de båda fann det otroligt att ingen gud hade märkt att syftet med att de var här var borta.

"Om alla är här nu och alla kan vara lite tysta så kommer Dionysos att läsa nästa kapitel", kungjorde Zeus.

"Besvara mig från det lidandet snälla", muttrade Dionysos. "Jag tillbringar hellre resten av min existens som en lilarandig tiger."

"Bara läs", utbrast Zeus och spände ögonen i sin son som släppte ut en överdriven suck.

"Ja, vem kommer att hämta den? Ni halvblod är alldeles för lata nu för tiden", bestämde Dionysos. "Gör nåt nyttigt av er tid och hämta hit den där onödiga boken om Peters Johnsons liv nu i stället för att sitta där helt bekvämt."

"Ehm, det är så här mr D…", började Lee tvunget. "Jo, alltså, det hände en sak… vi vet inte hur… men eh…", han sa resten i en kapplöpning, "boken är borta."

"Vad då!" var den allmänna reaktionen på dem orden.

"Hur kan den ha försvunnit?", frågade Athena skarp. "En sån bok i fel händer…" hon skakade på huvudet åt blotta tanken. Följderna för det skulle bli fasanfulla.

"Den ligger inte bara under någon kudde eller något sånt då?", undrade Hefaistos.

"Vi har redan letat", svarade Percy.

"Vi tror att någon eldade upp den", tillade Clarisse snabbt. "Det vara bara kvar en hög med aska på golvet."

Alla i paviljongen såg där hon pekade. Och mycket riktigt, det låg bara en liten hög med aska som redan höll på att skingras i luften.

"Och vad ska vi göra nu då?", undrade Afrodite. "Ska vi hoppa över den boken och börja med de andra i ställe?"

Som svar så dök det lysande klotet upp ännu en gång.

"Jag måste tyvärr meddela att ni måste läsa böckerna i tur ordning. Ni kan inte hoppa över en bok, inte ens ett kapitel. Det var dealen med ödesgudinnorna", sa Nicos röst. "Men om inte någon gud försöker att kalla den – _tips, tips_ – så är det lönlöst. Men ha ett bra liv, jag kan inte riskera att kontakta er igen om ni inte läser."

Alla såg på platsen där klotet försvann.

"Men skynda att kalla hit boken någon!", ropade Persefone och såg på de andra gudarna.

"Men om den är förstörd då?"

"Det är i alla fall värt ett försök."

Gudarna började att argumentera om saken.

"Men varför ska jag kalla den? Du kan lika gärna göra det."

"Inte en chans. Gör du det."

"Varför ska jag lyssna på vad du säger, Hades?"

"Demeter, vi har kommit över det här. Ingen idé om att bråka om det mer."

"Solen är mer nyttig än månen, syster. Jag menar…"

Hermes suckade innan han knäppte med fingrarna. Boken dök upp i hans hand.

"Så där. Vem skulle läsa nästa kapitel?"

"Var kom boken ifrån, Hermes?", frågade Athena.

"Ärligt talat så tänkte jag inte på det", svarade Hermes med rynkad panna. "Jag bara kallade den."

"Det betyder att det var någon här som tog den och sedan försökte att lura oss att den hade brunnit upp genom att bränna upp bordet", funderade Athena vidare.

De paviljongen hade en väldig olustig känsla av allt det där. Först helveteshunden och nu det här. Vad kommer hända här näst?

"Ska vi fortsätta att läsa eller inte?", undrade Artemis. "Det är uppenbart nu att det är någon som försöker att sabotera för oss."

"Stolls", sa Miranda plötsligt och hänvisade till förkortningen på Travis och Connor som dem hade fått i lägret. "Varför ser det ut som att alla satyrer, minus Grover då, försöker att undvika er?"

"Ja du", sa Connor, "det är en väldigt bra fråga som egentligen förtjänar ett väldigt bra svar…"

"Men vi är inte säkra om vi inte kommer att hamna på diskplikt över resten av sommaren om vi berättar för dig", fortsatte Travis.

Keiron suckade och tänkte att om han fick reda på det nu kanske det fanns en chans att han skulle kunna minimera skadan senare. "Ni kan berätta och jag lovar att ni inte kommer att straffars så länge ingen skadades."

"Ingen skadades", försäkrade Connor snabbt. "Tja, åtminstone om man inte menar halvt ihjäl skräckslagna."

Bröderna Stoll hade nu fångat hela lägrets uppmärksamhet.

"Okej", sa Travis, "det var så här det gick till…"

"_Allt är klart, Travis", sa Connor när han sprang fram till sin bror genom skogen._

"_Utmärkt", nickade Travis. "Då kan vi fortsätta med del 2."_

_De båda bröderna gick med snabba steg genom skogen tills de såg en grupp satyrer som de visste var med i De klövföredda äldstes råd. De rådet som gav sökare tillstånd till alla satyrer och bedömde om de var värdiga att leta efter Pan eller inte._

_Med andra ord: de perfekta målet._

"_Tjena, tjena. Alla kallas för satyrer i skogarna ", sa Connor som om han alltid hälsade så på folk. "Skulle ni ha något i mot att ni svarade på några frågor för oss arma halvblod?"_

_Satyrerna utbyte skrämda blickar._

"_Eh, vi får inte berätta vad som helst…"_

"_Men utmärk", sa Travis glatt och slog med en överdriven rörelse ihop händerna. "Så till den första frågan: vad har stulits på Olympen?"_

"_Och vad är det som kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet?", fortsatte Connor raskt._

"_Vi får faktiskt inte berätta det!", utbrast en tjock liten satyr och blängde på Travis och Connor. "Ni ska inte vara här. Om ni inte ger er iväg med det samma så är jag tvungen att kalla på mr D."_

_Travis suckade olyckligt. "Vi kan göra det på det lätta eller det svåra sättet. Ni bestämmer."_

"Stopp, stopp, stopp!", avbröt Katie förskräckt. "Vad är det svåra sättet?"

"Om du låter oss berätta så kommer vi att komma till det, Kat", försäkrade Travis.

"Eller inte, men bara avbryt inte så kommer allt att förklaras inom sinom tid", tillade Connor.

"Visst. Men skynda er."

"Så var någonstans var jag?", funderade Travis. "Ah, så här var det…"

"_Vi kommer att ta upp det här med mr D", fastställde satyren med korsade armar._

"_Mr D kommer aldrig att få reda på något", fnös Travis._

"_Vi har år av erfarenhet", flinade Connor innan han visslade. "Ni kan komma fram nu!"_

_Plötsligt dök mer en hälften av Hermes barn upp. Vissa hängde från trädgrenar samtidigt som andra kom fram från buskar i närheten. Det som de alla hade gemensamt var alla dem bar paintball gevär som just var siktade mot satyr gruppen._

"_Ni kommer att skjuta oss!", utbrast en annan satyr än den förra. "D-det är mot laggen!", stammade han fram._

"_Det är inte riktiga gevär", förklarade Travis otålig. "Bara paintball gevär. Färgämnen ni vet."_

"_Och vi är inte rädda för att använda det", hotade Connor._

"_Vi hade tänkt att ta vatten pistoler", sa Travis, "men vi eh, använder dem på annat håll."_

"Åh, nej!", utbrast Lee. "De erkände!"

"Erkände vad då?", sa Connor oskyldigt. "Vi har ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

"Jag bryr mig inte om ni erkände det nu eller senare. Men jag vet att ni håller på med något skumt", sa Lee och såg på bröderna Stoll med smala ögon.

"Hur som helst", fortsatte Travis snabbt.

"_Hörni grabbar", skrek Jocelyn från en lönn, "kan ni skynda er? Jag orkar inte hänga här, bokstavligt talat, hela dagen!"_

"_Ja, ja", sa Connor snabbt. "Tillbaka till våra frågor."_

"_Vad är stulet, och vad kommer att hända vid sommarsolståndet?", frågade Travis._

"_Vänta", sa en satyr. "Sa ni att det där bara var färgämnen?"_

"_Eh, ja…"_

"_Ni monster! Vet ni inte att färgämnen kan vara farligt för naturen!?" satyren fortsatte sedan att gå in på en lång redovisning om varför färgämnen var så farligt._

_Travis och Connor delade en blick. Situationen höll snabbt på att glida ur händerna på dem._

"_Kan du hålla tyst", ropade Connor irriterat. "Jag bryr mig inte om hur farligt det är just nu. Vi vill bara ha svar."_

"Ni börjar låta desperata", fnös Clarisse belåtet.

"Håll tyst du med, din mallgroda", fräste Connor tillbaka.

"_Vi är inte rädda för att använda dem", proklamerade Travis. "Så, kan någon svara innan vi tvingas till att faktiskt göra det?" han höjde ett eget gevär som han hade dolt bakom ryggen._

"_Okej! Okej!" tjöt satyren skräckslaget. "Vi ska berätta!"_

_Samtidigt hördes ett förskräckt tjut bredvid Travis. _

"_Connor, vad håller du…?" resten av meningen försvann och helt oväntat fann sig Travis dingla med huvudet neråt mot marken och fötterna hoptrasslade i vinrankor._

_Bredvid honom hade Connor samma problem._

"_Vad i…?", mumlade Jocelyn och såg på hennes dinglande bröder. Hennes andra syskon såg lika förvånade ut._

"Vinrankor", funderade Percy, "det kan bara betyda…"

"Så du har också kommit fram till det", nickade Annabeth roat.

"_Se vilka som jag fångade idag minsann", kom Dionysos röst och han gick lugnt mot den lilla skaran av människor och satyrer. _

"_God dag, mr D", sa Travis ansträngt. "Du kan inte tänka dig att släppa oss och glömma allt det här?"_

_Dionysos höjde ett ögonbryn. "Om det hade varit Keiron som hade fångat er hade ni kommit undan med en massa städplikter. Men jag är inte Keiron. Personligen har jag länge velat hänga er från en klippa ute i havet och se hur länge ni kunde hänga där utan att trilla ner mot dem vassa klipporna..."_

"_Vassa klippor", upprepade Connor och svalde tungt._

"_Men tyvärr så upptäckte jag att jag är förbjuden att göra det efter att Keiron visade mig regelboken", suckade Dionysos._

"_Efter att han hade visat dig regelboken! Inte innan!", sa Travis halvkvävt och försökte desperat att inte bli fullständigt skräckslagen. Han hade mött mr D massor av gånger förut och de hade varit i en hel del värre problem än det här, men just då hade han svårt att föreställa sig det._

"_Ni båda får lämna över paintball gevären till lat maskarna här", nickade Dionysos och gjorde en slarvig rörelse mot satyrerna. "Och dem bestämmer hur era öden ska bli. Nu, var kan jag finna en flaska med retsina…?" han gick iväg._

_Vinrankorna släppte taget om Travis och Connor och de föll i marken i en hög av armar och ben._

"_Aj! Travis, det där är min fot."_

"_Connor, du står på mitt ben!"_

"_Kan du akta på dig? Jag kan inte andas!"_

"_Kom igen, ni två. Upp med er och sluta bråka", sa Jocelyn och hoppade ner till marken. Hon gjorde en rörelse att de andra skulle komma fram. _

_Bröderna Stoll kom snubblande på fötter igen. _

"_Så, Travis? Ska vi lämna över gevären till statyerna som mr D sa?", undrade Connor._

"_Att faktiskt göra som någon annan säger för en gångs skulle, menar du?"_

_Båda såg på varandra innan de började att flina. _

"_Vi kan nog behålla dem ett tag till. Mr D sa aldrig __**när**__ vi skulle ge satyrerna dem."_

"_Om jag hade varit ni hade jag börjat att springa för länge sen", sa Travis och såg på satyrerna._

_Det hördes ett prassel från buskarna ungefär fem meter bort._

"_Vad var det?", undrade Jocelyn och tog upp sitt svärd från sitt bälte._

"_Antagligen bara vinden", mumlade Connor med rynkad panna._

_Det var inte vinden märkte dem två sekunder senare._

_Plötsligt hoppade en gigantisk björn fram och med ett enormt vrål som fick det att ringa i öronen på dem som var där, hoppade den framåt._

"_Miss Candystyle!", skrek Travis med uppspärrade ögon innan han började att skratta._

"_Nu vet vi åtminstone var hon tog vägen", log Connor._

"_Är det __**den**__ björnen som ni hade tappat bort?", utbrast Jocelyn skeptiskt. _

"_Tekniskt sett är hon inte bort tappad längre…"_

"_Ta skydd!", ropade en kille till vänster om dem. _

_Alla dök ur vägen för den stora björnen innan hon tvärvände och nosade i luften. Hon såg rakt på den tjocka satyren som skräckslaget frös till._

"_Ta det lugnt", sa Connor. "Gör bara inga…" satyren skrek innan han sprang in i skogen. Björnen sprang vrålande efter. "… plötsliga rörelser", avslutade Connor kapitalt._

_Travis och Connor såg på varandra innan de suckade och började att springa efter dem och lämnade efter sina häpna stugkamrater och förskräckta satyrer._

"Och efter att vi kom ikapp dem så ledde vi miss Candystyle mot skogens utkanter och såg till att hon fortsatte bort från lägret. Men trots allt det fick vi inga svar", avslutade Travis berättelsen.

"Så allt det hände i onödan", skrattade Michael.

"Är det bara jag som undrar var dem fick paintball gevären ifrån egentligen?", undrade Jake.

"Det är för dig att undra och för oss att veta", sa Connor mystiskt.

"Det var inte helt i onödan", funderade Travis. "Vi fick ju träffade miss Candystyle igen."

"Med ett pris av skräckslagna satyrer", fnös Annabeth.

Travis och Connor rykte bara på deras axlar. Det hade inte gjort något för dem då. Inte nu heller egentligen.

"Med den här händelserika rasten avklarad", sa Keiron, "tycker jag att det är bäst att vi fortsätter med det som vi är här för. Mr D, var det du som skulle läsa?"

"Nej", fnyste Dionysos, "det var den andra mr D. Ja, ja", suckade han sen när Zeus blängde på honom. "Jag ska läsa. Kan någon snorvalp kasta hit boken då. Och ge mig en cola light samtidigt", sa han som om han var på restaurang.

"Här är boken, mr D", sa Lee och måste hindra sig själv för att himla med ögonen åt läger föreståndaren. "Och knäpp bara med fingrarna eller något och då dyker din läsk upp."

"Om man måste göra allting själv så", muttrade Dionysos och läsken dök upp i hans hand. Han harklade sig. "Så där ja, nästa kapitel heter tydligen, **Jag erbjuds ett uppdrag**…"

* * *

AN: Tyvärr, inte ett riktigt kapitel där dem läser ur boken, men jag tänkte att det här fungerade så länge under vänte tiden. Jag fick en sån där kreativitets kick som jag kallar dem. Jag kände helt plötsligt för att bara skriva. Ibland är det att måla, ibland är det att pyssla. En gång skrev jag tills klockan var tre på natten… men aja, det är en annan historia.

Men ha det så bra, alla.

-Aveline

**Reviews svar:**

**Lealover1: **Hej, Lea.

Ingen fara om reviewen blir kort. Jag bryr mig verkligen inte om det. Och oroa dig inte, jag ska inte skvallra för någon XD

Tack för att du tyckte att kapitlet blev bra och spännande. Och japp, jag tyckte också att det var på tiden att Percy fick reda på varför inte Poseidon inte kunde stanna hos honom och Sally.

Jepp, Dionysos är bara en sån typ som tycker att vin är allt och du har antagligen rätt, han skulle bli arg om någon lägermedlem drack vin innan hans straff är borta.

Jag har alvarligt funderat på när Percy och Clarisse ska bli vänner, eller åtminstone så mycket att de kan stå ut med varandra. Så jag försökte i det här kapitlet se hur det skulle vara att få dem att samarbeta om någonting. Dem är inte helt vänner, och de båda avskyr egentligen varandra, men boken var viktigare. Och det kommer att bli intressant att skriva om när de samarbetar i tvåan.

Jag passade på att ta med miss Candystyle i det här kapitlet. Stakars satyrer, kände mig riktigt dålig över dem när jag skrev det. Men det var ändå kul. Om hon dyker upp under läsningen i alla fall… tja vi får se… *ser sig hemlighetsfullt om kring*

Men ha det bra, Lea.  
Vi hörs

-Aveline


	12. Jag erbjuds ett uppdrag

Vanligt prat

Tankar

_Brev/Meddelanden/När någonting skrivs_

**Boktext**

* * *

…"_**Jag erbjuds ett uppdrag**__"_… läste Dionysos.

Annabeth kvävdes nästan på luften. "D-du, d-du, du får ett uppdrag!"

"Verkar som det", sa Percy nonchalant och ignorerade den oroliga känslan som hade dykt upp inom honom.

"Verkar som det", härmade Annabeth för sig själv med en grimas. Lita på att ett barn till havsguden skulle reagera så.

**Följande morgon flyttade ****Keiron mig till stuga tre.**

"Det har redan hänt", tänkte Percy högt.

"Tja, folk, här är det. Ögonblicket vi alla har väntat på…", spekulerade Travis. "Kommer allt att ha förändras, eller kommer vi att i själva verket läsa om när vi läser böckerna i boken? Kanske kommer vi att upplösas i luften? Vem vet. Stanna kvar så får ni veta…"

"Travis", klagade Katie. "Det här är ingen reklam film. Varför skulle vi gå någonstans?"

Travis ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte varför jag sa så. Det bara dök upp i mitt huvud."

"Påminn mig om att aldrig fråga dig vad du tänker på", sa Katie bara.**  
**

**Jag behövde inte bo tillsammans med någon annan.**

"Om det bara hände med mig också", suckade Cecil, son till Hermes. "Rena ramma paradiset."

"Så sant som det var sagt", instämde Ethan.

"Jag där i mot skulle inte vilja bo i en stuga helt själv", mumlade Miranda med rynkad panna.

"Men vi kan ju hälsa på Percy. Han är inte helt själv då", påpekade Connor som inte kunde se problemet med att ha en hel och rymlig stuga helt för sig själv.

**Jag hade gott om utrymme för mina saker - minotaur hornet, en extra uppsättning kläder och en necessär. **

"Det låter bara bättre och bättre", sa Travis drömmande.

"Kan ni inte känna att det skulle bli det minsta, tja, _ensamt _där?", undrade Sunshine.

Alla från Hermes stuga såg oförstående på henne. Vad menade hon med det?

**Jag fick sitta vid ett eget middagsbord, **

"Man får faktiskt äta för sig själv utan att alla stör och knuffas", mumlade Jefferson och försökte föreställa sig det.

"Är det verkligen så illa?", frågade Hermes något bekymrat.

"Det är inte illa precis", svarade Travis fundersamt. "Bara… mycket. Ibland för mycket."

**själv välja vilka aktiviteter jag skulle ägna mig åt **

"Det ändras säkert snart", sa Malcolm. "Du kommer antagligen att få ett fast schema när chocken har lagt sig igen."

Percy stönade besviket. "Just det lät ju bra."

Malcolm ryckte ursäktande på axlarna och flinade mot honom.

**och själv säga till lju set när det skulle släckas - jag behövde inte ta hänsyn till någon annan.  
**

"Det låter som en underbar dröm", suckade Chris. "Att bara kunna göra som man själv vill…"

"Det är inte lika bra som det låter som", sa Annabeth något stelt och tänkte tillbaka på den tiden hon var tvungen att klara sig alldeles själv…

"Inte underbart?", sa Travis nästan förskräckt. "Inte underbart?! Man får göra precis som man vill, man behöver inte alltid ha ont om plats, man…"

"Om inte ni slutar att tjattra så blir det ingen choklad till lägerelden!", avbröt Dionysos barskt.

"Men ahhhhh!", klagade läger medlemmarna besviket.

"Varför skulle just mr D läsa nu igen", muttrade Will med en suck. "Varför behöll du inte boken och läste två kapitel, Lee?"

"Inte mitt fel att han har en dålig attityd", väste Lee tillbaka. "Och jag är dyslektiker…"

"Men texten var på gammalgrekiska", avbröt Katie.

"Var den?", frågade Lee förvånat. "Jag tänkte inte på det. Jag bara läste."

"Det är antagligen var att underlätta för oss", insköt Silena. "Men jag föreslår att ni är tysta nu om ni inte vill att mr D ska göra verklighet av sina ord."

**Och jag var fullständigt förtvivlad.**

Connor räckte upp handen som om han satt i skolbänken. "Är det någon mer än jag som inte förstår den meningen?"

"Det var ju det vi försökte berätta för dig", sa Michael.

"Jag fattar det fortfarande inte", mumlade Connor envist.

"Tja, jag kan inte förklara det längre", sa Percy med en axelryckning. "Ni har ingen aning om vad konstigt det känns att höra om vad jag tänker innan jag faktiskt har tänkt det."

"I Hades konstigt?", föreslog Annabeth.

Percy såg fundersam ut. "Ja", sa han till sist, "fast förstorat gånger hundra."

"Väldigt mega super duper i Hades konstigt med glitter på toppen med andra ord", nickade Sofia alvarligt.

"Med glitter på toppen", ifrågasatte Pollux med skratt i rösten.

"Glitter är fint", sa Sofia enkelt.**  
**

**Precis när jag börjat känna mig accepterad, som om jag hade ett hem i stuga elva och kanske kunde bli en normal grabb - eller så normal man nu kan bli när man är halvblod - blev jag isolerad som om jag hade någon sällsynt sjukdom.**

"Men vi då?", ifrågasatte Katie bekymrat. "Vad hände med oss?"

"Vi var säkert där Kat", försäkrade Travis henne samtidigt som han inte kunde låta bli att tänka att det inte var så.**  
**

**Ingen nämnde helveteshunden,**

"Den skrämde ju slag på oss", muttrade Leonard. "Jag tror inte att någon var så pep på att ha en stor och ingående diskussion om den då. Eller nu heller för den delen."

Connor och Travis delade en blick. "Keiron, kan vi få starta en grupp där vi diskuterar helveteshundar? I ett pedagogiskt syfte förstås."

"Vet ni ens vad pedagogiskt betyder?", fnös Malcolm.

"Självklart vet vi det", sa Travis och såg dödligt förolämpad ut.

"Det är när man går ut på stan och säljer godis och tar bilder åt folk. Mycket lärorikt och framför allt gott", nickade Connor viktigt.

Malcolm slog handen för pannan och muttrade något ohörbart.

Några drog på mun och bröderna Stoll visste att uppdraget hade lyckats.

**men jag fick en känsla av att alla pratade om den bakom ryggen på mig. **

"Det gör vi nu också", sa Clarisse syssellöst.

"Clarisse!", utbrast Annabeth och blängde på den äldre flickan. "Det gör vi inte alls."

"Hur ska du kunna veta det? Du hänger alltid med Percy nu för tiden", påpekade Clarisse med en triumferande glimt i ögonen.

"Det spelar ingen roll, Annabeth", suckade Percy. "Släpp det bara."

"Om det varit jag skulle du ha släppt det?", undrade Annabeth och blängde fortfarande på Ares dotter.

"Självklart inte, du är ju min vän", sa Percy enkelt.

"Och du är min vän", sa Annabeth. "Ser du inte sambandet här?"

Percy rynkade pannan åt henne och nu var det Annabeths tur att sucka.

"Vad menar hon?", mumlade Percy till Grover som hade börjat att knapra bort en av knapparna på sin skjorta.

"Ingen aning, Perce. Om hon tycker att det är viktigt kommer hon säkert att berätta", svarade Grover.

"Fungerade inte med Athena kan jag bara säga", insköt Poseidon.

"Pappa! Lyssnade du?", utbrast Percy överraskat.

"Det är ju inte så att ni pratar så där jätte tyst", svarade havsguden torrt.

"Touche, pappa, touche."

**Attack en hade skrämt dem allihop. **

"Det var en av det mest skrämmande saker jag någon sin sett", erkände Sunshine. "Jag trodde att du skulle dö, Percy."

"Det trodde jag också ett tag där", svarade havsgudens son.

**Den innebar ett dubbelt budskap om att jag var havsgudens son och att monstren var beredda att göra vad som helst för att döda mig, till och med invadera ett läger som alltid ansetts vara säkert.**

"En gång i tiden var det inte lika säkert", informerade Beckendorf. "Vi hade patruller som vaktade gränserna dag och natt från monster."

"Men var inte det typ, på stenåldern när dinosaurierna sprang runt", funderade Samantha.

"Du måste ta och titta i en historia bok nån gång", sa Sofia och såg lätt förskräckt ut.**  
**

**De andra lägermedlemmarna höll sig borta från mig så mycket som möjligt. **

"Kan boken definiera andra lägermedlemmar?", undrade Annabeth.

"Hallå! Det är mina tankar, de kan inte bara definieras när du vill det!", protesterade Percy.

"Vad var det jag sa om tjatter!", fräste Dionysos och avbröt vad Annabeth hade tänkt säga.

"Prata så mycket ni vill och jag kommer att bjuda er alla på godis och läsk", svarade Percy lågt och Annabeth satte en hand för sin mun för att hindra ett skratta att fly när hon såg mr D ilskna blick som inte kunde urskilja vem det var som hade sagt det bland alla i paviljongen.

**I ****stuga elva var de för rädda för att träna svärdfäktning med mig efter vad jag gjort med Ares-typerna ute i skogen, **

"Verkligen?", sa Travis förbryllat. "Allihop?"

**så Luke fick ge mig pri vatlektioner. **

"Jag antar att de svarad på min fråga", sa Travis godmodigt och knaprade på en kaka som han äntligen hade fått.

**Han pressade mig hårdare än någonsin, och drog sig inre för att tillfoga mig åtskilliga blåmär ken under övningarna.**

"Det är bara för att din son ska ha någon chans att överleva", mumlade Hestia till Poseidon som nickade men inte kunde låta bli att vara något förbannad i alla fall.**  
**

**"Du kommer att behöva all övning du kan få", sa han när vi tränade med svärd och brinnande facklor. **

"Så vi tog det enkelt då", funderade Luke.

"Kallar du att träna med brinnande facklor enkelt", sa Will misstroget.

"Det är inte alltför svårt", sa Luke tillbaka. "Jag trodde att jag inte skulle ta det så lugnt med honom efter attacken."**  
**

**"Försök nu med det där halshugg-en-huggorm-hugget igen - femtio gånger i rad."**

"Femtio gånger", mumlade Percy. "Jag tycker synd om mitt framtids-jag nu."

"Du kommer att tacka mig en dag för att jag tränade dig så hårt", lovade Luke.

"Luke har rätt", försvarade Annabeth sin vän. "Eftersom du är son till en av det tre stora kommer monster aldrig sluta att jaga dig."

"Tack för informationen", muttrade Percy. "Jag mår_ så_ mycket bättre nu."**  
**

**Annabeth undervisade mig fortfarande i grekiska om morgnarna, men verkade tankspridd. **

"Annabeth? Tankspridd?", sa Malcolm troget. "Det kan inte stämma."

"Det var länge sen jag hörde att en dotter till Athena var tankspridd", kom Persefone överens om.

"Det kanske är för att du nästan aldrig är här", muttrade Demeter surt.

"Hon tillbringar mer tid med dig än med mig, Demeter", påpekade Hades irriterat.

Läs vidare, mimade Persefone till Dionysos som en del suckande och himlande med sina ögon gjorde som hon bad.

**Varje gång jag sa något blängde hon på mig, som om jag just smällt till henne mellan ögonen.**

"Var inte det språklektioner?", undrade Katie. "Innebär det inte att man, tja… _måste_ prata?"

"Jag kan knappast göra något åt det, eller hur?", sa Annabeth.

"Jag fick en idé!", utbrast Percy.

"Åh gudar! Ta skydd!", ropade någon.

"Hallå! Jag är inte ett barn till Hermes", påpekade Percy.

"Men du kommer alldeles för lätt överens med dem", sa någon annan.

"De har en poäng, Percy", nickade Grover.

"Vad är din idé då?", frågade Connor och studsade praktiskt taget upp och ner på sin plats.

"Om någonting händer i framtiden som vi får reda på genom böckerna borde vi inte hålla varandra ansvariga för vad som händer", förklarade Percy.

"Men om vi får reda på att någon typ, försöker att döda en då?", undrade Silena.

"Om vi har den regeln under rimliga gränser", föreslog Beckendorf.

"Det skulle kunna fungera", funderade Zeus och såg på de andra gudarna som nickade deras samtycke.

"Då är det bestämt då", bestämde Zeus.

"Tack och lov", mumlade Percy lättat.

"Hade du tänk göra något olagligt eller?", skojade Annabeth retsamt.

"Nej, men med min tur vet man aldrig vad som kommer att hända", svarade Percy ärligt.

**Efter lektionerna brukade hon gå därifrån och muttra för sig själv: "Uppdrag… Poseidon?... Jävla otur… måste göra upp en plan…"**

"Har du kommit på en plan?" undrade Michael nyfiket.

"Böckerna hindrade det kan man säga", suckade Annabeth vemodigt.

**Till och med Clarisse höll sig på avstånd, även om hennes giftiga blickar med all önskvärd tydlighet klar gjorde att hon ville döda mig för att jag brutit hennes magiska spjut.**

"Det har inte ändrats", lovade Clarisse.

"Du vet att du är den som kommer att vara först av misstänkta om något händer mig nu", påpekade Percy men Clarisse ignorerades honom bara.**  
**

**Jag önskade att hon bara kunde skrika eller ge mig en smäll eller något.**

"Det gör rätt så ont", mumlade Jefferson. "Varför skulle du önska dig en sån sak?"

"Jag vet väl inte", sa Percy. "Du får vänta och se."**  
**

**Jag skulle ha föredragit att hamna i slagsmål varenda dag framför ****a****tt bli ignorerad.**

"Att alla här skulle fullständigt ignorera en…", mumlade Miranda. "Usch, vilken dyster tanke."

"Varför gjorde inte Keiron och mr D något då?", undrade Jake och alla såg skeptiskt på honom. "Okej, bara Keiron då. Inte mr D."

Keiron rynkade på sin panna. "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Kanske ville jag att Percy skulle lära sig att handskas i liknande situationer… jag har faktiskt inget bra svar."

"Fantastiskt", muttrade Poseidon. "Bara underbart fantastiskt."**  
**

**Jag förstod att någon i lägret inte gillade mig, för en kväll när jag kom in i min stuga hittade jag en av de dödligas dagstidningar innanför dörren - en upplaga av **_**New York **_**Daily News. Den låg upp lagen på sidan med nyheter från Manhattan.**

"Vad är det så speciellt med en tidning?", undrade Afrodite.

"Det är nog inte själva tidningen, utan själva tidnings_artikeln_", svarade Artemis.

**Det tog mig nästan en timme att läsa artikeln, för ju argare jag blev desto mer svävade orden runt på sidan.**

"Var det Clarisse som lämnade tidningen där?", frågade Jocelyn inte alls skrämd av Clarisse blick.

"Jag tror faktiskt inte det", svarade Percy och alla såg chockat på honom. "Det är inte Clarisse stil. Hon skulle ha försökt att kasta min tillHarpyorna eller något åt det hållet", avslutade han.

De i paviljongen nickade eftertänksamt. Det var sant.**  
**

**MOR OCH SON SAKNAS FORTFARANDE EFTER MÄRKLIG BILOLYCKA**

"Åh nej", muttrade Percy för sig själv. "Det här är inte bra. Inte bra alls."

"Varför står det i tidningen?", undrade Annabeth. "Hur kunde det bli så stort."

"Jag tror jag vet", sa Athena och ignorerade Poseidons: "självklart vet du det". "Det måste ha varit din styvfar", fortsatte gudinnan.

"Självklart", suckade Percy. "Varför är jag inte alls förvånad?"

**LONG ISLAND - Sally Jackson och hennes son Percy  
saknas fortfarande en vecka  
efter sitt mystiska försvinnande. **

"Jag är förvånad att Gabe kunde hålla sig i en vecka utan att springa till pressen", muttrade Riley.

"Tro mig, det är jag också", mumlade Percy och tänkte på hans avskyvärda styvfar. Han förstod nu varför hans mamma hade stått upp med den karl, men det gjorde inget för att hindra hans motvilja för mannen.

**Familjens utbrända, röda**

**Camaro av 1978 års modell  
hittade i lördags på en väg på  
norra Long Island, med taket  
bort slitet och främre hjulaxeln  
bruten. **

"Vilket helvete av åktur!", utbrast en liten pojke med blont hår innan han rodnade generat när alla tittade på honom.

"Det låter värre än vad det var", försökte Percy.

"Bilen blev träffad av blixten", sa Poseidon rakt på sak. "Hur mycket värre kan det bli för dig?"

"Bilen kunde ha blivit träffad av två blixtar", flinade Percy.

"Åh burned", skrattade Apollon. "Ni vet, blixten… bränd…"

"Vi fattar Apollon", sa Artemis lätt.

**Bilen hade slagit runt  
och glidit flera hundra meter  
innan den exploderade.**

**Mor och son hade åkt på  
helgutflykt till Montauk, men  
körde hastigt därifrån under  
mystiska omständigheter. **

"De "mystiska omständigheterna" var i form av en mycket ilsken tjur", påpekade Grover med en fnysning.

"Dödliga", avfärdade Lee med en viftning med sin hand.

**Små blodspår hittades i bilen och i  
närheten av olycksplatsen, **

"Är det bara jag som undrar varför de i sådana fall inte tog blodtest", sa Miranda tveksamt.

"Diset", påminde Persefone henne.

"Så nu bestämde det sig att välja sida", muttrade Percy. "Den kunde inte ha gjort så att jag inte blev utsparkad från så många skolor."

"Med eller utan diset skulle du ändå blivit relegerad från de skolorna", sa Annabeth leende. "En kanon genom en skolbuss är jag tveksam om diset skulle kunna dölja."

**men det fanns inga andra spår av de  
saknade Jackson.**

**Invånare i trakten säger  
sig inte ha sett något ovanligt vid tiden för olyckan. **

"Det har alltid farsenerat mig hur de dödliga kan vara så blinda för det som är precis framför dem", sa Hermes.

"Det är intressant", instämde Athena.

"Ni vet att inte prata regeln gäller er också", skällde Dionysos.

"Men vi är gudar", protesterade Athena ilsket innan Hermes tystade henne genom att sätta en hand för hennes mun. Hon bet honom som svar.

"Aj! Athena! Kan du inte vara tyst genom det här kapitlet", sa Hermes surt och höll om sin hand. "Jag vill faktiskt ha choklad sen." Gudinnan blängde på honom. "Jag menar… för barnens skull", tillade Hermes i en helt annan ton än innan.

"Snygg räddning'", fnös Ares.

Athena vände ryggen åt dem båda. De var inte värdiga hennes tid.**  
**

**Mrs Jacksons make, Gabe Ugliano,  
hävdar att hans styvson Percy  
Jackson är ett problembarn som  
relegerats från flera internatsko lor  
och som visat prov på våld samma tendenser tidigare.**

"Våldsamma tendenser!" utropade Poseidon ilsket. "Vilka våldsamma tendenser!?"

"Den jäveln!", muttrade Annabeth förbannat innan hon insåg att hon hade samma åsikt som sin mors rival.

**Polisens talesman vill inte  
säga om Percy är misstänkt för  
sin mors försvinnande, **

"Misstänkt för mammas försvinnande", upprepade Percy troget. "Jag är säker på att Gabe mutade polisen på nåt sätt för att få dem att säga så."

"Vilken vidrig man", muttrade Artemis äcklat.

"Om man mutar någon på ett bra sätt så…", började Hermes och alla såg på honom med höjda ögonbryn.

"På ett bra sätt", ifrågasatte Demeter.

"Glöm att jag sa något", sa Hermes slutligen.

**men blodstänken på platsen gör att  
man inte kan utesluta misstanke  
om brott. Här nedan finns  
nytagna bilder på Sally Jackson  
och hennes son Percy. Polisen  
uppmanar alla som har några  
upplysningar att ringa polisens  
tipstelefon.**

"Tja, det var en dum artikel", sa Sunshine till slut.

"Fullkomlig idiotisk", kom Jocelyn överens och de två flickorna delade en förtjust blick med varandra.

**Telefonnumret var inringat med svart filtpenna.  
Jag knycklade ihop tidningen och kastade bort den, och damp sedan ner på sängen mitt i stugan.  
**

**"Släck ljuset", sa jag olyckligt för mig själv.**

"Hoppas att det blir bättre snart", mumlade Liljan.

"Fortsätt att intala dig själv det", fnös Connor. "Bara fortsätt att intala dig det."

Liljan blängde irriterat på honom och korsade armarna defensivt.

**Den natten drömde jag min värsta mardröm dittills.**

"Givetvis", muttrade Poseidon. "Varför skulle Morfeus ta det lugnt med honom? Nej, nej, bara fortsätt."

"Pappa", sa Percy tveksamt. "Du vet att det inte har hänt ännu, eller hur?"

"Va? Vad sa du? Åh, ja visst vet jag det, Perseus", svarade Poseidon frånvarande.

"Det är bara Percy", rättade Percy för andra gången den dagen.

Poseidon bara hummade med ett tankspritt uttryck som fick Percy att undra vad han egentligen tänkte på.**  
**

**Jag sprang längst stranden i ett oväder. Den här gången hade jag en stad bakom mig. Inte New York.**

**Omgivningarna var annorlunda - avstånden mellan byggnaderna var längre, och vid horisonten såg jag palmer och låga kullar.**

"Du är på Hawaii!", utropade Samantha förtjust.

"Det finns andra länder med palmer också", sa Malcolm i en föreläsnings röst.

"Jag kan väl få tro att han är på Hawaii om jag vill", muttrade dottern till Afrodite upproriskt.**  
**

**Ungefär hundra meter borr längs stranden slogs två män. De var muskulösa, och hade skägg och långt hår. Båda bar böljande, grekiska togor - den ena med blått mönster, den andra med grönt. **

"Gissa tre gånger vilka det är", sa Hermes och himlade med ögon. "Och om man inte gissar rätt på det första kan man lika gärna ge upp och skickas iväg på sommar skola."

"Hum", sa Apollon fundersamt. "Kan det vara Napoleon och Kleopatra?"

"Du tog orden från min mun", sa Hermes alvarligt. Det gick en sekund eller två innan de båda började skratta högt.

Både Poseidon och Zeus skakade på deras huvuden åt dem.

**De brottades, sparka des och skallade varandra, och för varje slag eller spark blixtrade det, himlen mörknade och vinden tilltog i styrka.  
**

**Jag var tvungen att stoppa dem. **

"Varför?", undrade Travis och knaprade på en ny kaka. "Ingen sa att du var tvungen att stoppa dem."

"Instinkt kanske", svarade Percy syssellöst.

Travis slutade att äta en sekund. "Låter vettigt", sa han sen och fortsatte att mumsa på kakan.

"Var någonstans kommer de ifrån egentligen?", frågade Connor och såg på kakbiten.

"Sa inte någon det förut?", sa Travis. "Ers nåd Hestia är som ett vandrande smörgåsbord. Eller kanske ett vandrande kakbord i stället."

"Syster", sa Demeter med rynkad panna. "De borde äta något nyttigt. Som spannmål!"

"De är bara barn Demeter", svarade Hestia med ett leende. "Det är inte som om det äter kakor varje dag här ändå."

**Jag visste inte var för. Men ju snabbare jag sprang, desto hårdare blev motvinden - tills jag slutligen sprang utan att komma någonvart och bara sparkade med hälarna i sanden.**

"Det låter hemskt", muttrade Beckendorf.

"Nej det låter roligt. Lite mer vind och Percy skulle vara den första sonen till havsguden som flög naturligt", skrattade Silena.

"Kallar du det naturligt", mumlade Percy svag.**  
**

**I stormens rytande hörde jag den blå skrudade skrika till den grönskrudade: " Ge tillbaka den! Ge tillbaka den!" Som daghemsbarn som slogs om en leksak.**

"Som dagisbarn", härmade Zeus buttert.

"Jag håller faktiskt med halvblodet", mumlade Hades. "Ni är precis som dagisbarn."**  
**

**Vågorna blev högre, slog mullrande in över stranden och duschade mig med saltstänk.  
Jag tjöt: "Sluta! Sluta slåss!"**

"De är mäktiga gudar som skulle kunna radera din existens med ett knäpp med fingrarna Percy", sa Michael. "Varför skulle de lyssna?"**  
**

**Marken skälvde. Skratt hördes någonstans nerifrån Underjorden - en röst så djup och ondskefull att blodet frös till is i mina ådror.  
**

**"Kom hit ner, lille hjälte", nynnade rösten. "Kom hit ner!"**

"Djupt nerifrån Underjorden", upprepade Hera. "Det kan inte vara…"

"Det är det inte Hera kära", försäkrade Zeus henne. "Det är omöjligt."

Halvbloden i paviljongen såg förvirrad på gudarna som betedde sig så underligt helt plötsligt. De såg nästan… rädda ut.

Plötsligt började Travis att skratta. "F-förlåt", flämtade han ut. "Men jag kan bara inte låta bli att misstolka den där meningen totalt." Han började att skratta igen sen.

"Usch", muttrade Percy och rynkade på sin näsa. "Du kommer att få tillbaka för den meningen sen Travis. Sanna mina ord."

"Om det var den person som vi tänker på skulle det vara ganska lustigt", mumlade Hermes med ett snett leende.

"Jag kommer att behöva gå till en terapeut efter det här", ryste Artemis. "Jag undrar om Hypnos är ledig i eftermiddag…?"

**Marken öppnade sig under mig, i en väldig spricka rakt ner i jordens innanmäte. Jag halkade och mörkret uppslukade mig.**

**Jag vaknade, säker på att jag föll.**

"Det är en riktigt obehaglig känsla", mumlade Jake och de från Hefaistos stuga nickade instämmande plus guden själv.

**Jag låg fortfarande i min säng i stuga tre. Min kropp sa mig att det var morgon, men det var mörkt ute och åska mullrade över kullarna.  
**

**Ett oväder var i antågande. Det hade jag inte drömt. Jag hörde ett klapprande utanför dörren - en klöv som knackade på tröskeln.  
**

**"Kom in?"  
**

**Grover travade in. Han såg bekymrad ut. "Mr D vill prata med dig."**

"Åh nej, jag skulle råda dig att du sprang medans du fortfarande har chansen Percy", sa Jocelyn.

"Han var för ung", suckade Cecil sorgset.

"Alldeles för ung", instämde Connor med sin halvbror.

"Jag kommer inte att dö", avbröt Percy innan någon mer hann säga något.

"Ta det inte personligt om jag knyter fast dig i en flaggstång och låter Zeus elektrificera dig, pojk. Nej vänta. Ta det personligt", sa Dionysos innan han började läsa igen.

Jocelyn, Cecil och Connor gjorde sorgsna miner bakom vingudens rygg mot Percy som himlade med ögonen år dem.

**"Varför det?"  
**

**"Han vill döda... **

"Det var ju det vi försökte berätta", fnös Jocelyn. "Men lyssnade du?"

"Ni pratade med en bok", sa Percy rakt på sak. "Det där har inte hänt mig ännu."

**jag menar, det är nog bäst att han får tala om det själv."**

**Jag klädde mig nervöst och följde med honom, över tygad om att jag låg riktigt illa till.**

**I****dagar hade jag halvt om halvt väntat mig att bli kallad till Stora huset. Nu när det fastställts att jag var son till Poseidon, förstod jag att min blotta existens förmodligen var ett brott. **

"Det är ett brott", nickade Zeus viktigt.

"Min son kan inte hjälpa att han existerar", protesterade Poseidon häftigt.

"Fred bror", sa Zeus och höll upp sina händer i en avspänd gest. "Min dotter kunde inte heller hjälpa det. Men hon fick betala priset ändå."

"Det var bara rättvisa", sa Hades med ett smalt, bistert leende på sina läppar. "Inte ens du kan argumentera mot det, broder."

**De andra gudarna hade antagligen debatterat bästa sättet att bestraffa mig för att jag fanns, och nu var mr D redo att avkunna domen.**

"Jag börjar faktiskt hålla med Hermes barn", sa Lee. "Du kan fly, gömma dig i en övergiven byggnad i New York och föda upp en kattungekult som du säljer för hundra kronor per katt."**  
**

"Det är en hemsk idé, Lee", sa Percy med en rysning. "Vilket hemskt öde."

"Det finns värre", påpekade Lee.

"Antagligen", erkände Percy. "Men jag väntar nog på att mr D ska avkunna domen innan jag blir New Yorks katt man."

"Det är inget fel med katter", muttrade Artemis och tänkte på sitt heliga djur.

**Himlen över Long Island-sundet såg ut som kokan de bläck. En disig ridå av regn var på väg åt vårt håll.**

"Den kommer ändå inte att nå oss", fnös en pojke föraktfullt.

"Med min tur kommer den antagligen det", muttrade Percy samtidigt som han undrade vad pojken hade menat.**  
**

**Jag frågade Grover om vi behövd paraplyer.  
**

**"Nej****", sa han. "Det regnar aldrig här om inte vi vill det.**

"Aldrig?", frågade Percy skeptiskt.

"Vi behöver regnet ibland för att växterna behöver det", förklarade Liljan, "men vi bestämmer själva när det behövs."

"Vilket betyder att Demeters barn bestämmer det, för att de har gröna fingrar av alla här på lägret", sa Jocelyn.

"Vi är inte så dåliga med växter ska du veta", sa Pollux klagande.

**Jag pekade på stormen. "Vad i helsike är det **_**där **_**då?" **

"Åh, inget, bara en av dina farbröder som försöker bestämma sig för om han ska döda dig eller inte samtidigt som han tar ut sitt dåliga humör på resten av lägret", fnös Poseidon.

"Jag har börjat att undra om jag inte har fått min sarkasm från dig pappa", mumlade Percy lätt.**  
**

**Han kastade en olustig blick mot himlen. "Det kom mer att dra förbi runt omkring oss. Dåligt väder gör alltid det."  
**

**Jag insåg att han hade rätt. Under den veckan jag varit där hade det inte en blivit mulet en enda gång. De få regnmoln jag sett hade svept förbi längs dalens utkanter.  
**

**Men den här stormen ... var enorm.**

"Hur stor räknas enorm som?", frågade en flicka från Ares stuga.

"Väldigt stort helt enkelt", svarade Riley med en suck.**  
**

**Apollon stuga spelade en morgonmatch volleyboll mot satyrerna. Dionysos tvillingar promenerade runt på jordgubbsfälten och fick plantorna att växa. Alla ägnade sig åt sina vanliga sysslor, men såg spända ut.**

"Jag tror inte att man kunde slappna av ordentligt när en gud var på så dåligt humör", sa Lee. "Särskilt om nämna gud äger en massa blixtar som i det förflutna brukade elektriserar random människor."

"Ser du", muttrade Hera. "Jag sa ju att det skulle bita tillbaka på dig."

"Jag är säker på att de kommer att glömma det om några århundraden eller så", svarade Zeus obekymrat.

"Jag tvivlar på att de som faktiskt blev elektriserade kommer att glömma det i första hand", fnyste Hera bara.

**De höll ögonen på stormen.**

"Låter som en smart sak att göra", muttrade Will.**  
**

**Grover och jag gick fram till stora husets veranda.**

**Dionysos satt vid pinochlebordet i sin tigerrandiga hawaiiskjorta och med en light-burken bredvid sig, precis som första gången jag såg honom. **

"Flyttar han sig aldrig?", frågade en dotter till Hermes storögt.

"Jodå", svarade Jocelyn skrattande. "Men han gillar att spela pinochle och jag tror att han inte tänker sluta tills han har slagit Keiron."

"Det är inte snällt att slå hästar", muttrade barnet och korsade armarna med rynkad panna.

**Keiron satt på andra sidan bordet ****i ****sin falska rullstol. De spelad mot osynliga motståndare - två uppsättningar kort som svävade i luften.**

"Obehagligt", sa Jake samtidigt som Marlie svarade: "Vad häftigt!"

"Det är inte det minsta häftigt…"

"Läs, läs, läs", mumlade Beckendorf. "De kommer aldrig att sluta annars."**  
**

"**Ser man på, ser man på" sa mr D utan att höja blicken. "Vår lille kändis."**

"Varför är jag en kändis?", frågade Percy och korsade armarna defensivt. "Det var inte ens jag som dödade helveteshunden."

"Jag är rädd att det inte är så enkelt här, Percy", svarade Annabeth. "Det har inte varit ett barn till de tre stora här på över sextio år. Och sen kom du trots den heliga ed som de tre hade svurit… ja, det var en chock för alla."

"Jag råkade äta upp pingisbordet", erkände Grover. "Jag var så rädd att något skulle hända dig idag. Alltså innan läsningen."

"Men det var helt nu på rasten", sa Lee förvirrat.

"Vi fixade igen", svarade bröderna Stoll.

"Jag vill inte ens veta hur ni lyckades smuggla in ett nytt pingisbord innanför lägrets gränser obemärkta", stönade Katie.

**Jag väntade.**

**"Sitt ner", sa mr D. "Och tro inte att jag kommer att svansa för dig bara för att gamle Sjöborreskägg råkar vara din far, dödlige."**

"Sjöborreskägg?", ifrågasatte Poseidon förorättat.

"Det kunde ha varit värre", påpekade Percy optimistiskt.

"Mitt skägg ser inte alls ut som sjöborrar", fortsatte Poseidon att muttra.

**Ett nät av blixtar slog ut under molntäcket. Åskmullret fick husets fönster att skallra.**

"Och den stora mannen är arg", sa Carter skrämt.

"Vad fick dig att tänka det", fnös Miranda.

"Det här kommer inte att sluta väl", mumlade Katie.**  
**

**"BIa, bla, bla", sa Dionysos.**

"Dionysos, om du fortsätter med att ignorera mig…", Zeus drog hotfullt ut på orden.

"Bla, bla, bla", sa Dionysos bara.

"Dionysos!", mullrade Zeus ilsket.

"Förlåt, sa du något." Dionysos höjde på ett ögonbryn mot Zeus. "Jag hörde inget. Jag lyssnade på musik."

"Du har inga hörlurar", påpekade Zeus.

"Hu. Vad konstigt. Då måste jag ha ignorerat dig med flit trots allt", sa Dionysos med falsk förvåning.

"Varför måste man ha hörlurar till musik. Jag lyssnar utan hela tiden utan det", funderade Apollon.

"Tro mig. Alla vet det här", suckade Artemis. **  
**

**Keiron låtsades vara intresserad av pinochlekorten.  
**

**Grover hukade vid verandaräcket och klapprade med klövarna.  
**

**De enda lediga stolarna föreföll vara upptagna av osynliga kortspelare, så jag bestämde mig för att stå.**

"Ja, vi vill ju inte mossa de stakars osynliga spelarna, eller hur?", mumlade Connor till Travis som fnös ljudligt och många kastade sneda blickar mot dem. **  
**

**"Om jag fick som jag ville", sa Dionysos, "skulle jag se till att dina molekyler fattade eld. **

"Jag föredrar när mina molekyler inte står i brand", sa Percy blankt.

"Låt oss behålla det så", instämde Annabeth.

"Jag slår vad om att innan de här böckerna är slut kommer Percy att fatta eld antingen bildligt eller bokstavligt", insköt Grover.

"Är du min vän eller inte?", ifrågasatte Percy.

"Åh, jag är din vän Perce. Jag vill bara påpeka att när man pratar om sånt här så brukar de oftast slå tillbaka mot dig på ett eller annat sätt. Det var därför som jag sa som jag sa", svarade Grover obekymrat.

"Jag känner verkligen att du har sån tro på mig", sa Percy torrt.

**Då kunde vi sopa ihop askan och slippa en massa besvär. **

"Men jag skulle bara skicka en massa av stormar mot Long Island", sa Poseidon med en farlig glans i sina ögon. "Så jag skulle inte säg att ni slipper några besvär då."

"Jag hoppas verkligen att jag kan få mr D på andra tankar", mumlade Keiron bekymrat.

**Men Keiron verkar anse att det skulle stå i strid med mitt uppdrag i det här förbannade lägret, nämligen att beskydda er snorungar så att ni inte kommer till skada."**

"Tack gudar att Keiron finns här", suckade Silena.

"Vi skulle vara alldeles körda utan honom", instämde Liljan. **  
**

**"Självantändning är ett slags skada, mr D", insköt Keiron.**

"Jag håller med Keiron", sa Percy snabbt. **  
**

**"Struntprat", sa Dionysos. "Pojken skulle inte känna ett dugg. **

"Jag hävdar bestämt annat", nickade Percy.

"Det låter smärtsamt", sa Chris sakta.

"Väldigt smärtsamt", mumlade Luke frånvarande.

**Icke desto mindre har jag gått med på att lägga band på mig. Jag funderar på att förvandla dig till delfin och skicka tillbaka dig till din far i stället."**

"Inte ett dåligt förslag", mumlade Poseidon. "Bara Zeus inte får reda på det…"

"Jag är faktiskt här vet du och kan höra vad du säger", påpekade Zeus.

"Va? Vad sa du? Kan nån höra honom?", sa Hades hånfullt och Zeus blängde på honom. **  
**

**"Mr D ... ", varnade Keiron.**

**"Ja, ja, okej då." Dionysos gav med sig. "Det finns ett alternativ till. Men det är livsfarligt och rena dårska pen." Dionysos reste sig upp och de osynliga spelarna**

"**Avslutade deras dans**", läste Connor som hade smugit fram bakom Dionysos.

"Vad då?", ifrågasatte resten av lägret.

"Avslutade deras dans", upprepade Miranda. Det gick bara inte ihop med det de hade läst, tänkte hon sedan.

"Japp", sa Connor belåtet. "Det står det här."

"Men det spelade ju pinochle", sa Jake förvirrat. "När började de att dansa? Och var inte de osynliga spelare, som liksom betyder… _osynliga_? Att man inte kunde se dem, mycket minder se om de dansade." han slog frustrerat huvudet på närmaste kudde. "Jag är så förvirrad nu", stönade han.

"Och vad kallar det du är i vanliga fall då", muttrade Dionysos och både Hefaistos och vingudens söner gav honom ogillande blickar vilket guden ignorerade. "Idiot nummer ett hittade på det."

"Är jag idiot nummer två då?", undrade Travis oskyldigt. "Men borde inte jag vara idiot nummer ett? Jag är äldst trots allt."

"Men du beter dig inte som det", flinade Connor självbelåtet.

"Men ni brukar bara härma varandras uppträdanden, Connor. Så båda är lika omogna", tillade Katie.

"Jag kan bete mig moget", sa Travis och försökte att försvara sin egen heder.

"Det tror jag när jag ser det", muttrade Katie bara.

"Vems sida är du på egentligen?", krävde Travis.

"Jag tänker börja läsa nu", förkunnade Dionysos. "Är det någon mer som vill säga nåt, så gör det snabbt."

Katie, Travis och Connor såg ut som om de tänkte att fortsätta deras diskussion men vinguden läste vidare.

"Det här är inte över än", proklamerade Connor.

"Kom över dig själv, Connor", sa Katie och himlade med ögonen. "Det är över på ett mycket slutgiltigt mr D aktigt sätt."

"Sa hon precis att jag skulle komma över mig själv?", gapade Connor ordlöst.

"Hon gjorde det ja", suckade Travis och kastade en kärlekskrank blick mot dottern till Demeter innan han snabbt såg bort innan Connor skulle lägga märkte till något.

Afrodite flinade belåtet i sin plats. Det fanns mer positiva saker med läsningen än att bara rädda den fördömda framtiden verkade det som…

**lade sina kort på bordet.  
**

**"Jag ska till Olympen och delta i krismötet. **

"Wow, du har inte ens varit här i en vecka och du har redan fått gudarna att kalla till ett krismöte", sa Connor beundrat och en aning avundsjukt.

"Åh, ja, för att få gudarna att kalla på ett krismöte var precis min avsikt hela tiden", sa Percy sarkastiskt.

"Vi fick dem inte det tills det hade gått tre hela veckor", suckade Travis.

"Men sen kom du och hade maken att slå vårt rekord", sa bröderna samtidigt.

"Den skammen", nickade Percy allvarligt innan de alla tre började att skratta medans resten av lägret stirrade på dem som om de vore galna.

**Om pojken fortfarande är kvar här när jag kommer tillbaka, förvandlar jag honom till en atlantisk flasknosdelfin. Förstått? **

"Okej, jag vill inte bli förvandlad till någonting, jag vill inte få mina molekyler i brand och jag ville inte ens läsa den här jäkla boken från början", räknade Percy upp. "Så jag skulle uppskatta om inte alla hela tiden säger sånt."

"Det borde inte vara omöjligt", sa Annabeth med en axel ryckning. "Det är en av de många saker här som faktiskt kan ändras."

"Jag vill just nu förvandla Peter till en delfin", sa Dionysos frånvarande.

"Och jag vill köra över honom med min Harley", tillade Ares.

"Men _jag_ vill kasta er båda i de djupaste hav", avslutade Poseidon.

"Okej, jag inser att det är en av dem saker som inte kommer att ändras ändå", suckade Percy och Annabeth nickade motvilligt.

**Och Perseus Jackson**

Percy hoppade upp på fötter i triumf. "Hörde ni det?! Hörde ni det?! Han sa mitt namn rätt!"

"Och är inte ditt namn Pedro Johnson då?", sa Dionysos.

"Du kan förneka det så mycket du vill mr D, men jag hörde sanningen idag", sa Percy och satte sig ner igen med ett nöjt ansiktsuttryck.

"Det här gjorde din dag, va?", sa Grover vetande.

"Jag kommer föralltid minnas det ögonblicket", flinade Percy. "Även om det förstörs lite över att han kallade mig för _Perseus_. Mitt namn är Percy."

"Ni båda har ett konstigt namnkomplex", sa Michael slutligen till instämmande nickningar runt om i paviljongen.

– **om du är det minsta smart, så begriper du att det är ett mycket förnuftigare alternativ än det Keiron tänker** **erbjuda dig."**

"Jag tycker fortfarande att det är otroligt att han får ett uppdrag när han bara har varit här i en vecka", muttrade Annabeth för sig själv.

"Om du är klok så tar du chansen när du ser den", mumlade Athena till sin dotter som långsamt började att le.

"Jag är klok", fastslog Annabeth. "Jag kommer att ta den där chansen."

**Dionysos plockade upp ett spelkort och vred på det och det förvandlades till en rektangulär plastskiva - ett kreditkort? Nej. Ett passerkort.**

"Behöver gudar passerkort?", undrade Will nyfiket.

"Tyvärr", svarade Apollon. "Men jag tappar alltid bort mitt", tillade han med rynkad panna.

"Ja… det är precis vad som händer", hostade Hermes nervöst. "Du tappar bort den."

Apollon glodde misstänksamt på sin bror som undvek hans blick.

**Han knäppte med fingrarna.**  
**Luften såg ut att krökas och omsluta honom. ****Han ****förvandlades till ett fotografik sedan en vindstöt,  
och därefter var han borta och efterlämnade bara doften av färskpressade vindruvor.**

"Han kan sina entréer och avgångar", mumlade Lee.

"Okej nu kommer Keiron börja med allvarlighets snacket", sa Travis. **  
**

**Keiron log mot mig, men såg trött och spänd ut.  
**

**"Var så god och sitt, Percy. Och Grover."  
**

**Vi gjorde som han sa.  
Keiron lade sina kort på bordet; en vinnande hand han inte fått tillfälle att spela ut.**

"En dag ska jag vinna över den förbannade hästen", muttrade Dionysos.

"Kommer aldrig att hända pappa", sa Castor i en sjungande röst.

"Det är liviskt omöjligt", tillade Pollux glatt.

"Liviskt är inte ens ett ord", muttrade Athena.**  
**

**"Säg mig, Percy, vad tyckte du om helveteshunden?****" ****sa han.**

"Säg mig, Alice", sa Lee drömmande, "vet du vad skillnaden är mellan en korp och ett skrivbord?"

"Vet du?", log Sunshine.

"Ingen aning", flinade Lee.

"Och folk kallar oss galna", fnös Connor. "Det är helt klar Apollons barn som är vrickade här."**  
**

**Jag rös bara av att höra den omnämnas.**

"Det är trots allt den normala reaktionen", sa Jocelyn och Lee och Sunshine bara log mot henne. **  
**

**Keiron ville förmodligen att jag skulle säga: **_**Äsch, vad tusan, den var väl ingenting. Jag äter helveteshundar till frukost. **_**Men jag hade ingen lust att ljuga.**

"Det är bra att känna lite rädsla då och då", sa Luke. "Det kan hålla än vid liv."

Percy nickade fundersamt. Det låg något vid det Hermes son sa.

"Ja, Luke har rätt", nickade Annabeth. "Det finns nog ingen som äter helveteshundar till frukost. Varken bokstavligt eller bildligt." **  
**

**"Den skrämde mig", sa jag. "Om ni inte hade skjutit den, skulle jag ha varit död nu."  
**

**"Du kommer att möta värre, Percy. Innan du har genomfört det kommer du att möta mycket värre."**

"Innan vad då?", frågade Liljan nervöst.

"Innan uppdraget så klart", svarade Leonard.

"Glöm att jag någonsin har velat ha ett uppdrag", muttrade Miranda. "Det här kommer inte sluta bra."**  
**

**"Genomfört ... vad då?"**

"Maten", sa Connor viktigt.

"Vad?", ifrågasatte Percy häpet. Han visste att han inte borde blivit förvånad eftersom det kom från en av de Stolls men han blev det ändå.

"Ja, du måste vara färdig med maten tills klockan fem. Och då ska te och kakor stå på bordet för att Hattmakaren kommer då", förklarade Connor hjälpsamt. "Nu när Lee och Sunshine tog upp Alice och Underlandet repliker kunde jag lika gärna fortsätta tänkte jag."

**"Ditt uppdrag, förstås. Accepterar du det?"**

"Återigen så tror jag att nån har glömt att förklara saker för Percy", suckade Katie.

"De kommer säkert på det så småningom", sa Percy lätt. **  
**

**Jag kastade en blick på Grover, som stod där och höll tummarna.**

"Om du kommer med på ett uppdrag som min väktare och vi faktiskt lyckas får du ditt sökartillstånd, eller hur?", sa Percy.

Grover nickade. "Det var dealen med rådet."**  
**

**"Eh, sir", sa jag, "ni har inte talat om för mig vad det är för uppdrag ännu."**

"Det kan vara bra om han gör det", muttrade Poseidon.

"Jag gillar inte var det här är på väg", mumlade Zeus med korsade armar.

"För en gångs skull är jag faktiskt överens med er båda", sa Hades verkligen överraskade.

**Keiron grimaserade. "Det är liksom den svåra biten - detaljerna."**

"Nej, nej, mer detaljer. Jag vill faktiskt veta vad som händer och inte bara gissa hela tiden", sa Percy snabbt.

"Jag andrar det han sa", enades Annabeth. **  
**

**Åskmuller rullade genom dalen. Ovädersmolnen hade nått stranden, Så långt jag kunde se var både him len och havet i uppror.**

Ares visslade lågt. "Det där kommer att bli en helvetes av strid. Awesome!"

"Vad ser du egentligen i honom?", krävde Hefaistos upprört. "Du är skönhet och han är den fula ankungen själv! Du är kärlek och han spottar på den!"

"Så är det inte alls!", protesterade Ares genast. "Och jag tror knappast att _du _har nån rätt att kalla _mig_ för den fula ankungen!"

"Pojkar, pojkar. Det finns barn närvarande", avbröt Afrodite söt.

"Jag antar att det bara är motsatsen som dras till varandra", mumlade Artemis för sig själv. "Jag förstod mig aldrig heller på _den _parningen i första hand", sa gudinnan och såg mellan Ares och Afrodite. **  
**

**"Poseidon och Zeus", sa jag. "De strider om nåt vär defullt... nåt om har blivit stulet. Eller hur?"**

"Jag skulle vilja hävda att den inte är så värdefullt, men jag tror inte att det skulle gå igenom min brors tjocka huvud", muttrade Poseidon och Hestia fnissade och såg väldigt mycket ut den lilla flickan hon nu föreställde.**  
**

**Keiron och Grover utväxlade en blick.  
Keiron lutade sig fram ****i ****sin rullstol. "Hur kunde du veta det?"**

"Jag måste vara ifrån framtiden", sa Percy med så rakt ansiktsuttryck som möjligt. "Det är den enda logiska förklaringen."

"Ehm, nej, jag skulle vilja hävda annat", sa Malcolm.

"Det skulle faktiskt förklara en massa konstiga saker här omkring", nickade Travis fundersamt.

"Ja, som den där katten som hela tiden följde Percy runt och snodde pappers plan åt honom", tillade Connor.

"Jag såg aldrig en sån katt", sa Katie. "Och hur i alla gudars världar hade katten kunnat hämta pappersflygplan åt Percy? De har inga tummar så att de kan greppa saker."

"Och din poäng är?", undrade Connor med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Katie suckade. "Okej. Visst. Katten kunde kanske det då. Jag orkar inte argumentera om en sån där barnslig punkt."

"Så, ja, Kat. Om några år har de nog mognat till sig", tröstade Malcolm.

Travis och Connor flämtade båda förskräckt till. "Hur vågar du påstå en sån hemsk sak!"

"Snälla mr D, kan du inte bara läsa vidare nu?", bad Liljan desperat.

"Va? Åh. Visst", sa Dionysos och tog upp boken igen.

**Det hettade om kinderna. Jag önskade att jag inte hade öppnat min stora käft. "Vädret har varit konstigt ända sedan ****i ****jula, som om havet och himlen utkämpa de en strid. Så pratade jag med Annabeth och hon hade råkat höra nåt om en stöld. Och så ... har jag drömt."**

"Det är helt klart avsett för honom", sa Persefone. "Det måste bli så."

"Det måste inte bli någonting alls om jag fick bestämma", muttrade Poseidon.**  
**

**"Jag visste det", sa Grover.**

"Vad visste du?", frågade Percy som inte hade hört samtalet mellan Persefone och Poseidon.

"Det är ditt", sa Grover belåtet även om han inombords var rädd för vad som skulle hända. "Det måste det vara."

"Vad är det jag har missat?", bad Percy förvirrat.

"Om vi läser vidare kommer det säkert", svarade Annabeth som knappt lyckades innehålla sin upprymdhet. **  
**

**"Tyst med dig, satyr", beordrade Keiron.**

"Var inte så hård mot pojken, Keiron", sa Hestia.

Keiron skakade bara på huvudet. Han hade hjälpt hjältar i årtusenden nu. Han kände igen tecken när han såg dem. **  
**

**"Men det **_**är **_**hans uppdrag!" Grovers ögon lyste av upphetsning. "Det måste det vara!"**

"Jag kan inte precis säga att jag avundas mitt bok-jag", mumlade Percy tyst. Men kanske skulle han lyckas befria hans mamma från underjorden då… kanske. Bara kanske.

"Åh Percy det här är stort!", nästan skrek Jocelyn. "Du får ett uppdrag!"

"Kan du ta med dig nachos tillbaka?", bad Jefferson.

"Nej, jag kommer inte att ta med mig nachos", sa Percy bestämt.

"Men-"

"Nej, Jefferson. Hämta det själv."

**"Det kan bara Oraklet avgöra." **

"Ja! Mitt Orakel kommer att vara med snart!", jublade Apollon.

Hades blängde ner i marken som diskussionerna blommade upp runt omkring honom. Det där Oraklet förtjänade mycket värre än förbannelsen som den nu hade.

**Keiron strök sig över sitt borstiga skägg. "Icke desto mindre har du rätt, Per cy. Din far och Zeus är inbegripna i sitt värsta gräl på flera hundra år. Det stämmer att de utkämpar en strid om nåt värdefullt som blivit stulet. Närmare bestämt en åskvigg."**

Lägret exploderade av ljud.

"Det kan inte vara sant!"

"Det är ett av de mest kraftfullaste vapen som någonsin funnits!"

"Ja och nu är det borta!"

"Vi kommer alla att DÖ!"

Åskan mullrade i hela fem minuter och när ljutet till sist hade försvunnit hade alla tystnat.

"Jag visste det", mumlade Annabeth triumferande. "Jag visste det!"

"Jag ber om ursäkt att jag inte gratulerar dig", mumlade Percy dystert.

"Det är så klart fruktansvärt men nu vet jag vad jag har att stå emot", fortsatte Annabeth utan att bry sig om Percy.

"Kan vi inte alla bara låta det här vara och låta gudarna ta hand om det?", bad Katie nervöst.

"Det är precis vad ni borde göra", nickade Zeus raskt. "Men med de här böckerna kan jag, eh, jag menar_ vi _få reda på vem tjuven är en gång för alla."

"Du kommer att ha fel", muttrade Poseidon upproriskt.

"Det här kräver verkligen ett uppdrag", sa Lee. "Men vad exakt innebär själva uppdraget egentligen?"

Ingen svarade och de såg nervöst i mellan varandra och till slut så läste Dionysos bara vidare i boken.

**Jag skrattade nervöst. "En **_**vad **_**för nåt?"**

"Någonting som man inte vill ha framför nosen", mumlade Grover för sig själv och de som hade hört honom höll med satyren. **  
**

**"Ta inte lätt på det här", sa Keiron varnande. "Jag pratar inte om nån sicksackformad käpp invirad i folie för att se ut som en blixt i en skolpjäs. **

"Jaså", mumlade Jefferson häpet. "Det var så jag trodde att den såg ut…"

"Ingen kommentar", sa Miranda blankt.

**Jag pratar om en sex decimeter lång cylinder av höggradig, himmelsk brons, som ****i ****båda ändar är försedd med gudomligt sprängämne."**

"Ni vet, världen känns plötsligt inte lika säker längre…"

"Men alla monster då?"

"De är korkade. En gud kan inte luras så lätt."

Om ni bara visste, tänkte Luke bittert. **  
**

**"Ah."**

Travis började att applådera. "Du borde få årets pris för världens bästa reaktioner, Perce."**  
**

**"Zeus huvudblixt", sa Keiron, som började ****bli ****varm ****i ****kläderna. "Symbolen för hans makt som alla andra blixtar är formade efter. Det första vapen om cyklo perna tillverkade inför kriget mot titanerna - åskvig gen som brände toppen av berget Erna och störtade Kronos från tronen.  
Huvudblixten, som är så kraftfull att den får de dödligas vätebomber att framstå ****som**** smällare."**

"Okej", viskade Connor, "någon annan som känner att det blev mycket kallare här? Och det låter ytterst farligt att en enda person, eh, gud, har nåt så kraftfullt, tycker ni inte?"

"Var tar världen vägen när till och med en av de Stolls tänker så", muttrade Katie.

"Och nu är blixten försvunnen", mumlade Riley bittert. "Ajös med din värld, dotter till Demeter."

"Var inte nedlåtande mot henne", sa Travis ursinnigt.

"Varför bryr du dig", fnös Riley. "Ni avskyr varandra."

Travis svarade inte men kände hur han blev alldeles röd om öronen. **  
**

**"Och den är borta?" **

"Som min syster sa, världen är dömd", suckade Quentin.

"Inte ännu", sa Hestia. "Vi fick de här böckerna av en anledning. Än är inte hoppet ute." **  
**

**"Stulen", sa Keiron. **

"Okej då", sa Malcolm med en nästan hysterisk ton. "Den är inte bara borta, utan den är också stulen. Men frågan är av vem?"

"Gudarna har många fienden", mumlade Sofia.

"Men det skulle antagligen vara vem som vi anar minst, så är det alltid i filmer och böcker", funderade Lee.

"Var inte löjlig. Det här är ingen bok eller film. Det här är på riktigt. Nej, det måste vara nåt annat som vi har missat…", grubblade Malcolm vidare.

"Hur kan vi ha missat nåt när vi precis fick reda på det", bad Will svagt.

"Det är barn till Athena. Vad hade du tänkt dig, Will", svarade Michael med en axel ryckning.

**"Av vem?"**

De i paviljongen lutade sig framåt en aning och såg förväntans fullt på Dionysos. Kunde han inte bara skynda sig lite? **  
**

**"Av dig."**

"VAD!" var den anmäla reaktionen.

"Jag visste det", sa Zeus triumferande. "Jag visste att Jackson."

"Jag skulle aldrig göra nåt sånt", protesterade Percy. "Jag har inte ens varit i Olympos. Och boken har aldrig nämnt att jag har slutit nån blixt eller hur? Jag ljuger inte. boken har bevisat det."

"Min son har rätt", försvarade Poseidon snabbt.

"Den skulle kunna ljuga", argumenterade Zeus tillbaka.

"Kan vi inte utgå ifrån att den inte gör det", bad Persefone uttråkat. "Det skulle göra allas liv mycket lättare."

**Jag tappade hakan.**

"Det skulle nog vem som helst gjort", mumlade Liljan. **  
**

**"Det ... ", Keiron höjde ena handen, " ... är i alla fall vad Zeus tror. Under vintersolståndet, vid gudarnas senaste ****rådslag, råkade Zeus och Poseidon i gräl med varandra. **

"Berätta något som är nytt", fnös Hades.

"Har de kommit på nya argument?", undrade Persefone nyfiket.

**Det vanliga tramset: 'Mor Rhea tyckte alltid bäst om dig', 'Flygplan katastrofer är mer spektakulä ra än förlisningar till havs', och så vidare. **

"De hade visst inte det", mumlade Persefone besviket.

"Men flygplans katastrofer _är _ju mer spektakulära än förlisningar till havs", muttrade Zeus.

"Tänk om, broder. Havet slår himlen på den punkten. Eller har du glömt alla ordlekar om havsstormar?", sa Poseidon.

"Pappa", väste Percy, "du gör det inte lättare för oss. Zeus kommer aldrig att tro att jag är oskyldig i den här takten."

**Efteråt upp täckte Zeus att hans huvudblixt saknades. Den hade stulits ur tronsalen, mitt framför ögonen på honom. **

"Skicklig tjuv", muttrade Hefaistos. "Skulle inte vem som helst ha klarat av."

"Ja, precis", sa Percy snabbt. "Jag åker till och med fast om jag försöker stjäla en pizza bit från Gabe. Hur skulle jag då lyckas ta ett vapen mitt framför ögonen på en massa gudar?" **  
**

**Han skyllde genast på Poseidon. Fast nu är det så att en gud inte kan bemäktiga sig en annan gud makt symbol direkt - det är förbjudet i antikens gudomliga lagar. Men Zeus tror att din far övertalade en mänsklig hjälte att ta den."**

"Det är rätt så logiskt att tänka så", sa Annabeth motvilligt. "Inte för att jag faktiskt tror att du har tagit den, Percy", tillade hon snabbt när hon såg Poseidons sons blick.

**"Men jag har inte gjort det... "**

"De kommer aldrig att tro på dig om du säger så där", fnyste Connor. "Det bästa vore nog om du skaffade några bevis för att du är oskyldig till stölden."

**"Tålamod. Hör på nu, pojk", sa Keiron. "Zeus har god anledning att vara misstänksam. Cyklopernas smedjor ligger under havet, vilket ger Poseidon visst inflytande över dem som tillverkar hans brors åskvig gar. **

"Okej, det är rätt så logiskt", muttrade Percy tyst.

"Hade du förväntat något annat från mig", mumlade Annabeth tillbaka retsamt.

**Zeus tror att Poseidon har tagit huvudblixten och nu i hemlighet låter cykloperna tillverka en arsenal av illegala kopior, som kan brukas till att störta Zeus från tronen. **

"Det här låter inte bra alls", sa Jefferson tveksamt.

"Kom du på det nu", fnös Chris.

**Det enda Zeus inte är säker på är vilken hjälte Poseidon har låtit stjäla blixten. Nu har Poseidon öppet erkänt dig som sin son. **

"Ännu ett skäl att lägga till det på listan över misstänkta saker som har hänt", nickade Hermes.

**Du var i New York under jullovet. **

"Vilket gav dig tillgång att komma in i Olympen", fortsatte Artemis.

**Du skulle med lätthet ha kunnat smita in på Olympen. **

"Det skulle ha varit förvånansvärt enkelt", muttrade Athena. Det var kanske dags att det såg över deras säkerhetssystem…

**Zeus tror att han har hittat tjuven."**

"Och det sluter cirkeln", suckade Demeter.

"Ja, du plumsar i skit upp till armarna nu, Percy", muttrade Miranda.**  
**

**"Men jag har aldrig varit på Olympen! Zeus är galen!" **

"Galen?", upprepade Zeus med ett farligt och lågt tonfall.

"Det verkade rätt så galet alltihop", muttrade Percy.

"Bara låt det gå", suckade Poseidon innan Zeus han säga nåt. "Det lär i alla fall inte bli sista gången nån kallar dig för det", tillade havsguden lågt. **  
**

**Keiron och Grover kastade nervösa blickar mot himlen. Molnen föreföll inte dela sig runt oss, som  
Grover hade lovat. De vällde in rakt över dalen och lade sig över oss som ett kistlock.**

"De vällde verkligen in", sa Pollux förvånat.

"Jag har aldrig hört talas om nåt liknande", mumlade Ethan intresserat. Han hoppades att någon – kanske en viss son till Poseidon – skulle bli en aning stekt inom en snar framtid. **  
**

**"Eh, Percy ... ", sa Grover. "Vi använder oss inte av sådana ord för att beskriva himmelens härskare."**

"Vissa gör det", informerade Apollon. "Men det är bara farbror Poseidon och farbror Hades. Alla andra skulle bli elektrifierade. Fast i och för sig kallar Zeus Hades och Poseidon galna tillbaka…"

"Och det brukar utvecklas till skrikmatcher", fortsatte Hermes.

"Och vi brukar alltid satsa pengar på vem som kommer att stå ut längst att lyssna på dem", sa Ares med ett hungrigt grin.

"Jag förstår vad du menar med att odödligheten aldrig blir tråkig, Keiron", sa Percy.**  
**

**"Kanske **_**paranoid", **_**föreslog Keiron. "Fast å andra sidan **_**har **_**Poseidon försökt störta Zeus förut. Jag tror bestämt det var fråga trettioåtta i ditt examensprov... " **

"Men det där provet var ju typ för flera kapitel sen typ", påpekade Samantha.

"Det här är ingen vanlig bok", sa Percy sammanbitet. "Den handlar faktiskt om mitt riktiga liv."

"Åh, eh, just det", mumlade dottern till Afrodite generat. **  
**

**Han tittade på mig som om han förväntade sig att jag skulle komma ihåg fråga trettioåtta, men min hjär na var i chocktillstånd.**

"Åter igen", sa Connor, "jag kommer inte ens ihåg vad jag åt till middag idag."

"Det låter nästan farligt", muttrade Miranda.

"Men sant", sa Connor tillbaka.

**Hur kunde någon anklaga mig för att ha stulit en guds vapen? Jag som åkte dit till och med om jag för sökte ta en bit pizza när Gabe hade pokerträff.**

"Se, vad var det jag sa", nickade Percy. "Boken håller också med mig."

"Den kan ju bero på att det är du som bokens perfektiv är ifrån", fnös Grover. "Men jag kan ju ha fel, det var bara en tanke vet du. Nej, jag har garanterat fel."

"Var det sarkasm?", frågade Percy.

"Eh, ja, jag antar det."

"De växer upp så fort", låssades Percy snyfta och Grover himlade med ögonen emot honom. **  
**

**"Nåt om ett gyllene nät?" gissade jag. "Poseidon och Hera och några gudar till... **

"Bara några gudar till", fnyste Apollon. "Jag är sårad."

Athena armbågade honom i mellan revbenen och han ryckte till.

"Vi behöver inte påminna Zeus om det lilla missödet", muttrade gudinnan.

"Hm, ja, just det. Men jag fick åtminstone inte det värsta straffet", mumlade Apollon tillbaka.

"Påminn mig inte", stönade Poseidon. "Jag kommer aldrig att stå på Trojas sida någonsin."

"Men det hindrade dig inte från att skryta om muren", muttrade Hades.

"Men jag var ändå inte på Trojas sida."

"Men du gjorde det bästa för att sänka grekernas skepp efter kriget", insköt Artemis.

"Det var på mitt territorium", svarade Poseidon enkelt.

Gudarna tycktes komma överens om minst det och tystnad för att vänta på att Dionysos skulle börja läsa igen.

"Jag hade hoppats att de skulle prata lite till", suckade Annabeth besviket. "Man fick så mycket bra information. Tänk att de alla hade varit där vid det trojanska kriget."

"Um, ja, otroligt. För att få höra om några tusenåriga typer gå tillbaka i deras minne och tänka på hur det var på deras tid är precis vad jag ville göra", mumlade Percy sarkastiskt.

**de fångade Zeus i en fälla och vägrade släppa honom om han inte lovade att bli en bättre härskare, eller?"**

"Det skulle ha fungerat om det inte vore för den där…" Heras ord blev obegripliga i slutet när hon slutade med sin arga rant.

"Jag var och är en bra härskare", sa Zeus otåligt.

"Ja, och jag är Superman", muttrade Poseidon.

**"Det stämmer", sa Keiron. "Och sedan dess har Zeus aldrig litat på Poseidon. Naturligtvis förnekar Posei don att han stulit huvudblixten. Han tog mycket illa upp när han bli anklagad. **

"Självklart. Det är ytterst otrevligt att bli anklagad för nåt som man inte har gjort", sa Poseidon.

"Alla bevis pekar på att det var du som gjorde det. Inte direkt men åtminstone indirekt", förklarade Zeus.

**De har grälat ****i ****månader nu. De hotar med krig. Och så dyker **_**du **_**upp - det blev droppen."**

"Är det en ordlek?", frågade Apollon nyfiket. "Ni vet, droppar är gjorda av vatten, Percy är son till havsguden…"

"Det var nog inte så jag tänkte Ers nåd Apollon", svarade Keiron roat.

"Synd. Du har potential för att bli en stor poet en dag, vet du."**  
**

**"Me****n jag är ju bara barnet!"**

"Det har aldrig spelat nån roll i mytologin", påpekade Will. "Varför skulle det göra det nu?"

**"Percy", insköt Grover, "om du vore Zeus och redan trodde att din bror planerade att störta dig, och om din bror sedan plötsligt erkände att han brutit det heliga löfte han avgav efter andra världskriget ... och att han alltså är far till en ny, dödlig hjälte som kan användas som vapen mot dig ... **

"Du gör det inte precis enklare för mig, Grover", mumlade Percy och iakttog när Poseidon och Zeus blängde på varandra. "Skulle inte förvåna mig om de hoppade upp i full krigsmundering och började att slåss."

"Det är för att det faktiskt är mycket möjligt", insköt Marlie.

"Hur gör vi för att inte tredje världskriget i mini form händer då?"

"Läser vidare?"

"Kanske, men Percy har en talang för att göra folk arga."

"Ja, jag vet, men vad gör vi då?"

"Hörni", klagade Percy, "kan ni sluta att prata med mig som om jag inte är här?"

"Förlåt Percy", skrattade Silena.

Percy suckade men log mot henne. "Okej, hur får man gudars uppmärksamhet."

"Man kan kasta stenar på dem", föreslog Jefferson.

"Det är en urusel idé", protesterade Malcolm.

"Jag tyckte att det var det bästa förslaget hittills", insköt Connor.

"Jag tror att jag talar för alla när jag säger att vi absolut inte borde göra det då och lägger förslaget i högen med saker som aldrig borde ha nämns i första hand", sa Katie slutgiltigt.

"Finns det en sån hög på riktigt?" frågade Percy bröderna Stoll.

"Ingen aning Perce, men vi ska ta redan på det."

**skulle inte du också börja fingra fundersamt på togan då?"  
**

**"Men jag har ju inte **_**gjort **_**nåt. Poseidon, min pappa ... det är väl inte han som ligger bakom att huvudblixten blev stulen, eller hur?"**

"Jag har sagt det ett antal gånger nu", suckade Poseidon. **  
**

**Keiron suckade. "De flesta eftertänksamma obser vatörer skulle hålla med om att stöld inte är Poseidons stil. Men havsguden är för stolt för att försöka övertyga Zeus om det. **

"Men du har ju sagt att du är oskyldig", sa Percy med rynkad panna.

"Men ha har inte riktig försökt att övertyga Zeus att han inte stal den särskilt optimistiskt eller hur?", påpekade Athena och gav Poseidon en genomträngande blick.

"Det var han som anklagade mig. Det är han som till sist får ta sitt förnuft till fånga", sa Poseidon bestämt.

"Usch, män och deras stolthet", muttrade Artemis äcklat.

Percy såg förvånat på hur Annabeth rodnade av nån anledning.

**Zeus har krävt att Poseidon ska lämna tillbaka blixten vid sommarsolståndet. **

"Där fick vi svaret om sommarsolståndet, Connor", mumlade Travis.

"Det kommer inte båda gott för lägret, va?", frågade Connor. Lägret var hans hem. Han ville givetvis inte att det skulle hända nåt med det.

"Jag vet inte", sa Travis ärligt. "Jag vet bara inte."

**Det är den 21 juni, om tio dagar. **

"Bara tio dagar", mumlade Katie förskräckt.

"Vi har mer tid på oss nu", påpekade Lee och försökte låta optimistisk. Han trodde inte att han lyckades särskilt väl eftersom rösten svek honom.

"Lee har ändå rätt", nickade Beckendorf. "Om det var tio dagar kvar i boken till sommarsolståndet betyder det att det var den 11 juni. Idag är det den 8 juni. Vi har tretton dagar på oss."

"Vilken tröst", muttrade Riley.

**Senast samma datum vill Poseidon ha en ursäkt för att han blivit kallad tjuv. **

"Wow, de har verkligen snöat in sig själva", mumlade Castor något imponerat.

**Jag hoppa des att det hela skulle gå att lösa på diplomatisk väg, att Hera eller Demeter eller Hestia skulle få de båda bröderna att ta sitt förnuft till fånga. **

"Tro mig", suckade Hestia. "Vi har försökt vårt allra bästa."

"Jag erbjöd dem till och med spannmål", muttrade Demeter. "Inget skulle kunna ändra deras sinnen om de till och med tackade nej till det."

"Jag skrek på dem båda", tillade Hera. "Inte ens det fungerade."

"Ser ni", sa Hestia oberört. "Vi gjorde vad vi kunde."

Hur kommer det sig att jorden inte har slungats ut i galaxen för länge sen, tänkte Luke.

"Okej, jag är faktiskt också något imponerad över att ni trots det fortfarande inte har ändrat era åsikter", sa Hermes med en låg vissling.

**Men ditt uppdy kande har fått Zeus temperament att flamma upp. Nu vägrar båda gudarna att backa en millimeter. **

"Ni borde verkligen gå och se en terapeuts eller någonting sånt", sa Percy rakt på sak.

"De kommer att behöva ha deras samtal i ett sådant där kuddtäkt rum", tillade Jefferson. "Men det skulle kunna fungera."

"Så plan rädda världen med hjälp av terapeuts är klar", sa Jocelyn glatt.

**Om inte någon ingriper - om inte huvudblixten återfinns och lämnas tillbaka till Zeus före sommarsolståndet - blir det krig. Och vet du vad ett fullskaligt krig innebär, Percy?"**

"Det skulle vara hemskt", gissade Percy. **  
**

**"Det skulle vara hemskt", gissade jag.**

"Man ser att du inte har förändrats något åtminstone", fnissade Sunshine och Percy kastade en kudde på henne som hon enkelt fångade i luften. **  
**

**"Föreställ dig världen i kaos. Naturen i strid med sig själv. Olympier som tvingas välja sida mellan Zeus och Poseidon. Blodbad. Miljoner döda. Västerlandets civi lisation förvandlad till ett slagfält så stort att det får det trojanska kriget att se ut som ett vattenballongskrig."**

"Det skulle vara mer än hemskt", rös Katie. "Det skulle vara en katastrof i Kaos storlek."

"No shit Sokrates", fnös Miranda. Men även om såg uppskrämd ut.

"Jag skådar att det snart är dags för ett Orakel att dyka upp", sa Lee med mystisk och dimmig röst.

"Sluta med det. Det är bara läskigt. Och ingen vill höra om det obehagliga Oraklet heller. Percy kan bli galen!", utbrast Liljan.

"Förlåt", sa Lee ödmjukt. "Ville bara lätta upp stämningen lite."

"Vänta lite", avbröt Percy, "vad var det där om att jag kunde bli galen?"

"Läs så for du veta, men efter pausen", sa Lee i en reklam röst den här gången.

Percy suckade. Uppenbarligen var han tvungen att vänta för svaren.

**"Det skulle vara hemskt", upprepade jag.  
**

**"Och du, Percy Jackson, skulle bli den förste att drab bas av Zeus vrede."**

"Påminn mig om att inte stå bredvid dig då", sa Travis.

"Jag ska absolut ta mig tid att göra det sekunderna innan jag dör", sa Percy torrt.

**Det började regna. Volleybollspelarna slutade spela och stirrade under bedövad tystnad upp mot himlen.**

"Det började verkligen att regna", sa Pollux misstroget.

"Det har aldrig hänt förut utan att vi har velat det", sa Silena svagt. **  
**

_**Jag **_**hade dragit det här ovädret över Halvblodskullen. Zeus bestraffade hela lägret på grund av mig.**

"Det var lite hårt", sa Demeter, "du borde ha gett dem spannmål i stället."

"Sa hon just det?", sa Hades skeptiskt. "Kan nån bekräfta att hon sa att Zeus borde ha skickat spannmål som bestraffning till lägret?"

"Hon sa det älskling", försäkrade Persefone.

"Va? Nej. Jag menade det inte så", protesterade Demeter. "Jag menade som en gåva att han inte menade att bestraffa hela lägret utan bara Perseus."

"Synd. Jag trodde ett tag att du hade blivit en Demeter-kopia som hatade spannmål. Kanske nästa år. Man kan alltid hoppas", muttrade Hades för sig själv. **  
**

**Det gjorde mig arg. Det fick mig att vilja göra något.  
**

**"Jag måste alltså hitta den där löjliga blixten", sa jag. "Och ge tillbaka den till Zeus."**

"Löjliga blixt", fnös Zeus. "Unge man, den kan förinta dig på mindre än en millimeters sekund."

"Snubbar som kastar runt på blixtar är bara så gammalmodigt ändå", muttrade Percy upproriskt.

"Å ödesgudinnor, kan jag inte bara få ta ut hans inälvor?", bad Zeus rasande. "Skulle bara skada honom väldigt mycket."

En liten lapp kom nerseglande från tomma lyften och landade framför kungen över gudarna. Han suckade besviken när han hade läst klart den.

"Jag antar att det var ett nej då?", sa Hermes och det var mer som ett påstående än en fråga.

"Ja tyvärr", suckade Zeus.

"Jag hoppas att du inser att jag inte skulle ha låtit dig ta ut min sons inälvor", mumlade Poseidon med tunna, ihop pressade läppar. **  
**

**"Kan man tänka sig ett bättre försoningsoffer" sa Keiron, "än att Poseidons son återlämnar Zeus egen ****do****m?"**

"Jag kan tänka mig några andra alternativ, men det där fungerar också", nickade Annabeth.

**"Men om Poseidon inte har den var **_**är **_**den då?"  
**

**"Jag tror att jag vet." Keiron såg bister ut. "Det är en del av en profetia jag fick för många år sedan... och****nu har några av raderna ****i ****den plötsligt blivit begripliga. **

"Bara så där plötsligt. Liksom, simsalabim?", sa Silena förvånat.

"Vissa profetior blir inte uppfyllda på år tionden, till och med årtusenden, kära du", svarade Keiron.

"De kommer när de kommer. Man kan inte bara hindra dem", sa Apollon med en axel ryckning. "Det är bäst att bara låta dem gå med flödet av tiden."

**Men innan jag kan säga mer måste du officiellt ta på dig uppdraget. Du måste be Oraklet om råd."**

"Någon annan som satsar på att eftersom Percy har haft en sån otur så kommer han ha en fasansfull profetia också?", frågade Connor.

"Ingen är i alla fall dum nog att satsa emot det", fnös Miranda.

"Har alla nåt emot mig eller? Profetian kanske kommer att tala om att jag ska ta mig till regnbågarnas stad. Leta upp pysslingen som kommer att ge mig sitt guld och en karta till enhörningen som vaktar blixten. Vi kommer sen när jag har fått tag i blixten ha ett häftigt och vilt party och jag kan återvända hit med mina lemmar intakta", föreslog Percy.

"Nej", sa Will och skakade på huvudet. "Profetior är aldrig så positiva. Tyvärr, kompis, men du är körd."

**"Varför kan du inte tala om för mig var blixten är redan nu?"**

"Det skulle underlätta saken", funderade Jocelyn.**  
**

**"För om jag gjorde det, skulle du bli för rädd för att anta utmaningen."**

"Men det är därför som han inte gör det", fortsatte hon.

**Jag svalde hårt. "Bra anledning."  
**

**"Går du alltså med på det?"  
**

**Jag såg på Grover, som nickade uppmuntrande.  
**

**Lätt för honom. Det var **_**mig **_**Zeus ville döda. **

"Det är därför man vill springa åt andra hållet", sa Grover.

"Eller så kan man stanna och slår", sa Clarisse ben hårt.

Percy såg förvånad ut. "Hu. Det här är nog första gången som jag faktiskt håller med henne."**  
**

**"Okej", sa jag. "Det är ****i ****alla fall bättre än att bli förvandlades till delfin."**

"Jag håller också med mitt bok-jag", nickade Percy. "Världen är rätt igen."

"Du och dina udda tankar", fnös Annabeth.

**"Då är det dags för dig att rådfråga Oraklet", sa Keiron. "Gå upp på vinden, Percy Jackson. Vi pratas vid när du kommer ner igen, om du fortfarande är vid dina sinnens fulla bruk då."**

"Det är ju en positiv uppmaning", fnös Percy. "Men jag vill ännu mer veta vad ni menar med att jag kan bli galen nu."

"Vi lär ta reda på det", mumlade Annabeth med lysande ögon. Om, bara, om, Percy ville ha med henne… hon kommer äntligen få sitt uppdrag. Hon skulle inte leda det dock, men hon var åtminstone med i det. Och det räckte för nu gott och väl. Ett uppdrag var ändå ett uppdrag. **  
**

**Ovanför trappkrönet fyra våningar upp fanns en grön lucka i taket.  
Jag drog i repet. Luckan fälldes ner och en trästege föll med en duns på plats.**

"Det låter olycksbådande", mumlade Quinton.

"Det _verkar väldigt_ olycksbådande", tillade Silena nervöst. **  
**

**Den varma luften uppifrån vinden luktade som mögel eller ruttet trä eller något annat ... en lukt jag kom ihåg från biologilektionerna. Reptiler. Lukten av ormar.**

"Percy spring! Medusa är där!", utbrast Liljan livrädd.

"Så ja, jag är säker på att det inte var den där Medusa typen", försökte Percy att lugna henne med.**  
**

**Jag höll andan och klättrade upp.**

"Du får det att låta som du är på väg mot nåt livsavgörande jätte svårt missions uppdrag", fnös

Clarisse.

"Med tanken på vad alla har sagt skulle jag säga att det är precis vad jag är på väg till", sköt Percy tillbaka.

**Vinden var belamrad med grekisk hjältebråte - rustningsställ täckta med spindelväv; sköldar som en gång i tiden varit blanka men som nu var alldeles rostiga; gamla koffertar från ångfartyg, med klistermärken där det stod sådant som **_**Ithaka, Kirkes ö **_**och **_**Amazonernas land. **_

"Det låter inte_ så_ illa", sa Malcolm tvivlande.

"Det kommer antagligen att bli värre då", rös Sofia.

**På ett långt bord stod det glasburkar fyllda med inlagda **_**föremål - **_**avhuggna, håriga klor, stora, gula ögon, olika andra delar av monster. En dammig, mon terad trofé på väggen såg ut som ett väldigt ormhuvud, men med horn och en uppsättning hajtänder ****i ****gapet. På plaketten stod det: **_**Hydrahuvud nr **_**1, **_**Woodstock, NY,**_** 1969**

"Det blev värre", mumlade Sofia och såg smått illamående ut.

**Vid fönstret, på en pall med tre ben, satt den mest ohyggliga minnessaken av dem alla: **

"Medusa!"

"Jag kan försäkra dig att vi inte förvarar Medusa på vinden, flicka."

"Men det låter som henne", påpekade dottern till Demeter.

**en mumie. **

"Det var min andra gissning", nickade Liljan.

"Ja, självklart så var det så", mumlade Miranda roat åt sin lillasyster.

**Inte av den sorten som är inlindad i tygremsor, utan en mänsklig kvinnokropp om skrumpnat ihop till ett tomt skal.**

"Okej, det är äckligare än en som är inlindade i tygremsor", muttrade Afrodite äcklat.

"Du ska veta att mitt Orakel var mycket vackert en gång i tiden", sa Apollon.

"Men vad var det som hände?"

"Det är inte min sak att säga", svarade Apollon för en gångs skull helt allvarlig. **  
**

**Hon bar en solklänning ****i ****knytbatik och massor av pär halsband, och ett pannband över det lång, svarta håret. Hon kunde vara indian eller hippie - jag var osäker på vilket - men hon hade varit död mycket, mycket länge.**

"Legenderna säger att det började gå ner för henne på 90-talet. Från början märktes ingen skillnad, men, hon, tja, efter hennes död så fortsatte hon bara att uttala profetior. Hon kunde aldrig sluta. Hennes stjäl är borta men hennes kropp är kvar och kommer aldrig att få nån ro", berättade Will.

"Goda gudar, vilken hemsk historia. Man får ju gåshud", ryste Samantha.

"Det är ju hela poängen. Där_ är_ ju hemsk på riktigt", sa Michael och himlade med ögonen. **  
**

**Det läderaktiga ansiktet var magert och ögonen såg ut om glasartade, vita springor, som om de riktiga ögo nen ersatts av halvgenomskinliga spelkulor.**

"Väldigt attraktivt", fnös Ares hånfullt.

"Det är ju synd om den stakars flickan", mumlade Artemis bekymrat. **  
**

**Kalla kårar löpte utmed ryggraden när jag fick syn på henne.**

**Och det var innan hon rätade på ryggen och öppnade munnen.**

"Och du som trodde att hon var död. Du måste ha en chock av ditt liv", sa Annabeth.

"Jag får det nästan just nu", sa Percy ärligt. "Jag förstår vad ni menar med att jag kunde ha blivit galen."

"Nej, Percy, det värsta har inte kommit ännu."**  
**

**Jag snavade över mina egna fötter i mitt försök att ****ta ****mig till luckan, men den slog igen.**

"Åh nej, så är det alltid i skräckfilmer. Percy hoppa ut genom fönstret eller nåt. Du kommer att bli uppäten, lemlästad, kidnappad eller dödad annars", informerade Connor.

"Jag tänker inte hoppa ut genom ett fönster", protesterade Percy genast.

"Men du kommer att bli uppäten, lemlästad…"

"Ja, ja, jag fattar."**  
**

**Ett grönt töcken vällde fram ur mumiens mun oc****h ****slingrade sig över golvet i tjocka tentakler, väsande likt tjugotusen ormar.**

"Okej, jag kan förstå att du trodde att det var ormar", sa Miranda och klängde fast vid Liljans arm för brinnande livet. **  
**

**Inne i huvudet hörde jag en röst, som krälade ****i ****genom ena örat och ringlade sig runt hjärnan:  
**_**Jag är Delfis ande, som framför profetiorna från Foibos Apollon, den mäktige Pytons dråpare. Stig fram, Sökare, och fråga.**_

"Allt det där gör inte mig särskilt sugen på att fråga om någonting alls", muttrade Percy.

"Hm, vi borde kanske börja städa upp där. Fixa till inredningen", föreslog Apollon.

"Åh, jag vill hjälpa till! jag vill hjälp till!" Afrodite studsade nästan i sin plats.

"Det låter faktiskt inte som en sån dum idé", mumlade Athena förvånat. "Det kan åtminstone inte förvärras, eller hur?"_**  
**_

**Jag ville helst tacka nej och säga att jag gått fel, att jag bara letat efter toaletten.**

"Det har faktiskt hänt", avslöjade Apollon. "Det är ovanligt, men det har hänt."

"Jag slår vad om att Pärsky kommer att säga så", hånade Clarisse._**  
**_

**Men jag tvingade mig att ta ett djupt andetag. **

"Sa du nåt Clarisse", frågade Percy söt. "Trodde väl inte det."**  
**

**Mumien var inte levande. Hon var ett lags fasans full behållare åt något annat - den kraft som nu virvlade runt mig i form av grönt töcken. Och inte ens **_**den **_**var ondskefull. Dess närvaro kändes inte som min demoniska mattelärare mrs Dodds eller som minotau rens. Den kändes mer som de tre ödesgudinnorna jag hade sett sitta och sticka vid fruktståndet intill motor vägen - uråldrig, mäktig och helt avgjort **_**inte **_**mänsklig. **

"Nej, mer typ gudomligt awesome som jag", sa Apollon innan han fick en stänk vatten i ansiktet. "Varför gjorde du så lille sis?!"

Artemis höll upp sprejflaskan igen. "Jag bestämde mig för att använda den här varje gång du säger att du är awesome, fantastisk, underbar, sexig och annat sånt. Och även när du kallar mig för lilla syster." Hon sprejade igen och Apollon frustade upprört.

"Det där är oschyst! Åh, mitt vackra fantastiska hår blir alldeles förstört!"

Artemis höjde flaskan igen och Apollon utbrast snabbt: "Jag menar, eh, jag menar mitt fina hår. Bah, det är en sån billig kommentar om mitt hår."

"Okej, det kommer inte att fungera", suckade Artemis besviket.

**Men inte särskilt intresserad av att döda mig heller.**

"Det enda pluset just nu", muttrade Poseidon. _**  
**_

**Jag tog mod till mig och frågade: "Vilket är mitt öde?"**

"Åh nej, du frågade Ö frågan", utbrast Lee. "Det kommer inte att bli nått positivt."

"Jag kan nästan räkna ut det själv", suckade Percy._**  
**_

**Diset virvlade och blev tjockare, samlades rakt fram för mig och runt bordet med de inlagda kroppsdelarna från monster. Plötsligt satt det fyra män runt bordet och spelade kort. Deras ansikten blev tydligare. Det var Stinkande Gabe och hans kompisar.**

"Jag hade fel, det finns inget plus i det här", mumlade Poseidon.

Om blickar kunde döda skulle boken redan vara nere i Underjorden för länge sen.  
Ingen tolererade hur Gabe och hans kompisar hade behandlat Percy. Eller, tja, det fanns vissa undantag men majoriteten av lägret tyckte illa om Gabe. _**  
**_

**Jag knöt nävarna, trots att jag förstod att det här pokerpartiet inte kunde vara verkligt. Det var en illu sion, skapad av töcken.**

"Du ska veta att du inte är den enda som vill slå till dem", muttrade Annabeth.

"Idé, idé, idé", skanderade Travis plötsligt.

"Vad är det för idé?", frågade Jocelyn nyfiket.

"Tänk om vi satte upp en massor av boxningshandskar runt om i Gabes lägenhet på dolda ställen?"

"Han skulle inte få bort alla om vi lyckas gömma dem tillräckligt bra", tillade Connor som snabbt fattade vinkeln.

"Han skulle förhoppningsvis få några blåmärken…"

"Eller bli skrämd av alla framfarande boxningshandskar…"

"Men resultatet skulle oavsett bli fantastiskt", avslutade bröderna Stoll.

"Ni borde absolut aldrig göra nåt sånt", sa Keiron raskt. "Det är fel att skada en annan människa. Jag vill aldrig höra att ni säger nåt sånt igen."

"Och vi fick vårt godkännande", sa Travis triumferande.

"Men Keiron sa ju…"

"Åh, Kat kära, du har mycket mer att lära dig", flinade Connor. "Han sa att han aldrig mer ville höra om det. Han sa aldrig att vi inte fick."

Katie började långsamt att le galet.

"Är det här vi ska börja att skratta ondskefullt?"

"Jag tror det. Men stämningen är bruten."

"Vi får göra det nästa gång i stället."

**Gabe vände sig mot mig och sa med Oraklets skrov liga röst:  
**_**Du skall ge dig av västerut och stå öga mot öga med den gud som bytt sida.**_

"Den gud som bytt sida", började Athena genast fundera över. "Väster ut…"

"Vem har bytt sida?", frågade Zeus skarp.

"Det kommer antagligen i boken. Eller inte. Jag bryr mig faktiskt inte", sa Dionysos.

"Är han någonsin optimistisk och entusiastisk inför någonting?", undrade Percy.

"Inte så länge jag har känt honom", svarade Annabeth ärligt.

**Hans kompis till höger höjde blicken och sa med samma röst:  
**_**Du skall finna det som stulits och återlämna det.**_

"Hm, det är ju positivt", sa Zeus. "Men det var Perseus som stal min blixt till och börja med, så varför skulle han återlämna den?"

"Kanske för att han är oskyldig?", föreslog Poseidon spydigt. "Eller inte vill ha ett krig?"

"Båda delarna", mumlade Percy. **  
**

**Killen till vänster satsade två pokermarker:  
**_**Du skall förrådas av en som kallar dig sin vän.**_

Lägermedlemmarna flämtade till.

"Av en _vän_?"

"Sa boken just en vän?"

Percy rynkade på sin panna. Han hade inte så många nära vänner. Bara några få av alla på lägret.

"Det var väldigt olycksbådande", svalde Katie.

"Vem kan det vara?", passade Luke på att fråga. "Det kan vara precis vem som helst här."

De flestas ögon fann sig stirra på Grover och Annabeth och Percy blängde tillbaka.

"De skulle inte förråda mig", sa han bestämt.

"M-men Percy, du vet inte hur ett uppdrag kan vara", mumlade Grover.

"Ja, Percy, allt kan gå fel på ett uppdrag", instämde Annabeth.

"Jag litar på er", avbröt Percy enkelt och Annabeth och Grover beslutade att det inte skulle säga något mer om den saken nu.

**Till slut framförde Eddie, vår fastighetsskötare, den värsta delen av hela profetian:**

"Vad kan vara värre än den föra meningen?", undrade Silena.

_**Och du skall misslyckas med att rädda det som betyder mest, i slutändan.**_

"Det där", svarade Percy dystert. Det som betyder mest… men vad betyder mest…?

"Du fick verkligen en dyster profetia", sa Apollon glatt. "Det är alltid så härligt när sånt fungerar som det ska, inte sant?"

"Jag tror att de flesta här har svårt att hålla med dig just nu", svarade Hermes._**  
**_

**Skepnaderna började lösas upp.  
**

**Först var jag alldeles för bedövad för att säga något, men när diset drog sig tillbaka och slingrade ihop sig till en stor, grön orm och ringlade tillbaka in i mumiens mun, utbrast jag: "Vänta! Vad menar du? Vilken vän? Vad kommer jag att misslyckas med att rädda?"**

"Oraklet kommer inte att svara", sa Apollon i en sjungande röst.

"Det skulle underlätta, sir", sa Percy. Det är bäst att åtminstone försöka att vara artig till gudar. Eller i alla fall de som förtjänade det. Och Zeus var inte med på den listan.

Apollon skrattade. "Men vad är det roliga i det?" **  
**

**Töckenormens svans försvann in i mumiens mun.  
Mumien lutade sig tillbaka mot väggen.  
Läpparna var sammanpressade som om munnen inte varit öppen på hundratals år.**

"Okej, det låter väldigt läskigt", muttrade Lee. "Jag kommer aldrig att gå upp där och jag så knivhotas av Kronos själv."

"Det skulle jag", fnös Jocelyn. "Jag skulle absolut göra vad Kronos sa under knivhot förutsatt att det bara är mitt liv det handlar om."**  
**

**Det blev återigen tyst och ödsligt uppe på vinden - nu var den åter bara ett rum fullt av minnessaker.  
**

**Jag fick en känsla av att jag skulle kunna stå där tills jag också blev täckt av spindelväv utan att få veta något mer.**

"Det är möjligt, men om det här hade varit en pjäs av Gardell skulle du bara vara med som aska i en urna på spiselhyllan!", kommenterade Will.

"Vad då?" Ifrågasatte resten av lägret.

Will rodnade en aning. "Förlåt. Men jag citerar pjäser när jag är nervös."**  
**

**Min audiens hos Oraklet var över.**

"Tack gudarna", suckade Miranda och släppte äntligen Liljans arm som hon omgående började att massera i smärta.

"Håll inte så hårt nästa gång", bad Liljan med en grimas.

"Förlåt", bad Miranda om ursäkt. "Jag ville bara inte att Percy skulle bli galen."

"Det är du inte ensam om", fnös Percy.

**"Nå?" frågade Keiron.**

**Jag sjönk ner på en stol vid pinochlebordet. "Hon sa att jag skulle hitta det som stulits."**

"Det var det enda gynnsamma", mumlade Poseidon.

"Återigen, vad är det roliga om det bara är enkla och positiva saker med i en profetia?", upprepade Apollon.

"Jag kan tänka mig några saker", fnös Poseidon. **  
**

**Grover lutade sig framåt och tuggade upphetsad på återstoden aven cola light-burk. "Suveränt."**

"Förlåt", sa Grover. "Men just den delen lät ju bra."**  
**

**"Vad **_**exakt **_**sa Oraklet?" frågade Keiron uppfordrande. "Det här är viktigt."**

"Keiron kan säkert säga vad profetian handlar om", nickade Annabeth.

"Antagligen", kom Percy överens om när han tänkte på den kloka kentauren. **  
**

**Det tack fortfarande i öronen efter ljudet av reptilrösten. "Hon ... hon sa att jag skulle ge mig av västerut ****och stå öga mot öga med en gud som bytt sida. Jag skulle finna det stulna och se till att det återlämnas."  
**

**"Jag visste det", sa Grover.**

**Keiron såg inte nöjd ut. "Nåt mer?" **

"Percy…", sa Annabeth varnande.

"Jag styr inte vad mitt bok-jag gör", protesterar Percy genast.

"Åh, snälla, för gudarnas stortås skull, bara säg det", utbrast Connor.

"Gudarnas stortå", fnissade Sunshine. "Den har jag inte hört förut."**  
**

**Jag ville inte berätta det för honom.**

**Vilken vän skulle förråda mig? Jag hade inte så många.**

"Säg inte ens Annabeth eller Grover", sa Percy irriterat innan nån han säga något. "Och det gäller dem själva också."

"Jag tror fortfarande att det är den person som vi minst anar", sa Lee. "Annabeth och Grover var antagligen de personer som man kom och tänka på först så det borde automatiskt inte vara nån av dem då."

"För sista gången", sa Riley hetsigt, "det här är ingen detektiv bok eller film!"**  
**

**Och den sista raden - jag skulle misslyckas med att rädda det som betydde mest. Vad för slags orakel var det som skickade ut mig på ett uppdrag och sedan sa till mig: **_**Javisst ja, du kommer förresten att misslyckas.**_

"Jag skulle ha älskat om Oraklet faktiskt sa så", suckade Travis. "Skulle det inte ha varit häftigt med ett Orakel med attityd?"

"Du menar så att hon kunde gå runt och förbanna alla hela tiden", fnyste Katie fast med mycket mindre fientlighet än vanligt.

"Kan ni tänka er det", sa Connor omedvetet. "Hon kanske skulle säga typ: 'Du där, grabben i orangens tröja och blont hår, du kommer att få en av dina lemmar smälta om du beger dig öster ut där solen möter havet.' Eller typ 'Den nionde augusti kommer en jordbävning äga rum och du kommer att stoppa den men dö när du håller på.'

"O coolt bro, inte häftigt alls", sa satyren Carter snabbt. **  
**

**Hur skulle jag kunna medge det?  
**

**"Nej", sa jag till Keiron. "Det var väl det hela."**

"Percy", stönade Annabeth.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa det." Percy slog ut med händerna i en hjälplös gest. **  
**

**Han såg forskande på mig. "Nåväl, Percy. Men en sak ska du veta - Oraklets utsagor är ofta dubbeltydiga. Tänk inte för mycket på dem. Andningen är inte alltid uppenbar förrän händelserna har timat."**

"Visste du att han gömde nåt?", frågade Pollux.

"Nja, det skulle jag inte vilja påstå. Men jag hade säkert mina misstankar", erkände Keiron.

"Inget kan man gömma för hästarnas härskare", muttrade Connor för sig själv.

"Och där ingår hästöronen i beskrivningen "hästarnas härskare", mr Stoll", smålog Keiron.

"Ops", erbjöd Connor generat. **  
**

**Jag fick en känsla av att han förstod att jag undanhöll honom något oroande och bara försökte lugna mig.  
**

**"Okej", sa jag, angelägen att byta samtalsämne. "Vart ska jag? Vem är den där guden i väst?"**

Athena såg fundersam ut. Hon visste precis vilken gud som bodde i väst… men kunde allting stämma ihop? Det kändes som om nåt avgörande fattades.

Hades lutade sig tillbaka i sin plats. Åtminstone lär framtiden bli intressant, tänkte guden.

**"Tänk efter, Percy", sa Keiron. "Vem har nåt att vin na på om Zeus och Poseidon försvagar varandra i ett krig?"**

"Nån som vill ta över tronen efter Zeus", mumlade Percy fundersamt.

"Det är vad jag också har kommit att tänka på", nickade Keiron. **  
**

**"Någon annan som vill ta över?" gissade jag.  
**

**"Just precis. Någon som hyser agg mot dem, nån som varit missnöjd med sin lott ända sedan världen delades upp för flera eoner sedan... **

"Det kan inte vara…", mumlade Zeus.

"Det är något som inte stämmer", muttrade Poseidon. Han hade faktiskt först trott att det var hans äldre bror, men ju mer de läste desto mindre troligt verkade det. Han skulle inte ha lämnat Sally i Underjorden om han inte var fullständigt säker på sin sak, men vem var blixt tjuven då?

**nån vars kungarike växer sig ännu mäktigare om flera miljoner dör. **

"Jag gillar inte det där med 'nån vars kungarike växer sig ännu mäktigare' och 'flera miljoner dör'", pep Grover.

"Översätt: du gillade inte någonting i den meningen", sa Percy.

"Ja, precis vad jag menade", sa Grover och nickade frenetiskt med sitt huvud.

**Någon som hatar sina bröder för att de tvingat honom att svära en ed att inte få några fler barn - en ed som de nu har brutit båda två."**

"Det är faktiskt ganska taskigt", mumlade Percy.

"Men han är Hades", väste Annabeth tillbaka. "Om han skulle ha nåt barn…"

"Alla barn till de tre stora skapar problem och hans barn verkar bara ha en viss förkärlek till kaos och galenskap, men det gör dem inte mindre värda", väste Percy tillbaka ben hårt.

Annabeth svalde ett par gånger innan hon fann sin röst. "Du har rätt, men i hel mitt liv har jag fått höra att Hades barn bara innebär problem. Riktigt, riktigt dåliga problem. Ja, det är inte rättvist att både Zeus och Poseidon har brutit mot eden som de tvingade honom att svära, men det ger honom inte rätt att skapa ett nytt krig helt plötsligt och jaga alla Zeus och Poseidons barn."

"Hela den är situationen är bara galen", suckade Percy.

"Jag håller med", muttrade Annabeth. **  
**

**Jag tänkte på mina drömmar, på den ondskefulla rösten från Underjorden. "Hades."**

"Och här kommer musiken", mumlade Hades för sig själv.

"Hades!", vrålade Zeus och reste sig från sin plats. "Du tog min blixt!"

"Jag som trodde att du anklagade Poseidon för att ha snott din leksak", sa Hades ointresserat.

"Ni konspirerar er mot mig", sa Zeus upprört. "Ni är båda skyldiga!"

"Jag har inte snott din duma blixt", sa Hades och en låga av känslor visades i hans svarta ögon. "Är du säker på att du inte bara har tappat bort den då?"

"Tappat bort den!" fnös Zeus. "Nej, ni båda har gjort upp planer för att störta mig!"

"Jag kan erkänna att jag har gjort det förut", nickade Hades, "men den här gången hade jag inte ett finger med i spelet. Jag vet inte vem tjuven är så mycket, eller lite kanske jag ska säga, som ni andra vet. Jag har självklart mina misstankar, men inget konkret."

"Zeus, sätt dig ner", sa Poseidon bestämt, "det är uppenbart att vår bror inte vet någonting om din blixt."

Ytterst motvilligt satte sig Zeus till sist igen samtidigt som han blängde sig omkring. **  
**

**Keiron nickade. "Det kan bara vara De dödas herre."  
**

**En bit aluminium ramlade ur munnen på Grover.**

**"Va-vänta nu ... va-vad då?"**

"Du tog orden ur munnen på mig Grover", sa Castor sanningsenligt.

"Det är typ sammanfattningen av det uppdraget", skämtade Travis.

"Han har en poäng", nickade Jocelyn.

**"En furie var ute efter Percy", påminde Keiron honom. "Hon bevakade den unge mannen tills hon var säker på hans identitet och försökte sedan döda honom. Furier lyder bara under en herre - Hades."**

"Jag har fortfarande inte glömt det", muttrade Poseidon.

"Ja, ja, ledsen för det", sa Hades otåligt, "men du bröt faktiskt eden."

"Jag vet det, men jag har aldrig försökt att döda några av era barn", kontrade Poseidon.

"Odysseus då?", påpekade Zeus.

"Nåt av era modena barn då", ändrade sig Poseidon.

**"Ja, men ... Hades hatar **_**alla **_**hjältar", protesterade Grover. **

"Och satyren har en poäng han med", sa Chris.

"Det är sant", erkände Hades.

**"Och särskilt om han fick reda på att Percy är Poseidon son skulle han ... "  
**

**"En helveteshund tog sig in i skogen", fortsatte Keiron. "De kommer från Bestraffningens fält och den måste ha frambesvärjts av nån i lägret. Hades måste ha en spion här. **

"Och Keiron har också en poäng", tillade Chris.

"Jag har ingen spion här kan försäkra", mumlade Hades.

"Man kan inte at bort den möjligheten ändå", muttrade Zeus till Hera som nickade fundersamt.

**Han måste misstänka att Poseidon kommer att försöka använda sig av Percy för att rentvå sitt namn. Hades skulle hemskt gärna vilja döda detta unga halv blod innan han hunnit ge sig ut på sitt uppdrag."**

"Det står 3-1 till Keiron", avgjorde Chris.**  
**

**"Lysande", sa jag. "Då vill alltså **_**två **_**av de mäktigaste gudarna döda mig."**

"Tänk positivt", sa Sunshine, "när böckerna är över kommer du antagligen ha gjort mycket mer gudar till dina fiender. Nu har du bara två gudar emot dig."

"Ja, vi kan försöka vända allt till det positiva", instämde Jefferson. "Det kan inte skada."

"Visst, visst", mumlade Percy förstrött, "varför inte?"**  
**

**"Men ett uppdrag i... " Grover svalde hårt. "Alltså, kan inte huvudblixten finnas i typ Maine eller nåt? Maine är väldigt trevligt så här års."**

"Men LA är LA, det är också trevligt", sa Jocelyn. "Alltså om vi nu skulle tänka positivt", tillade hon när hon såg alla udda blickar på henne.

"Jag föredra Maine", sa Grover. "Väldigt fint med havet, och stranden och, eh, havet."

"Det är rätta takter", strålade Poseidon glatt, glad att någon uppskattade hans hav.

Los Angeles, tänkte Percy förvirrat. Vad har det med saken att göra? **  
**

**"Hades skickade en hejduk att stjäla huvudblixten", envisades Keiron. "Han gömde den i Underjorden, medveten om att Zeus skulle ge Poseidon skulden. Jag ska inte påstå att jag helt och hållet förstår mig på vilka motiv De dödas herre har eller varför han vill starta krig just nu, men en sak är säker; Percy måste ge sig av till Underjorden, leta rätt på huvudblixten och röja sanningen."**

"Ett hemligt agent uppdrag", log Travis.

"Får de ha med sig coola grejor också?", frågade Connor.

"Något… hm,_ häftigt_, blir det säker", försäkrade Keiron. **  
**

**En märklig eld brann i mitt mellangärde. Det kon stigaste av allt var att det inte var skräck. Det var för väntan. Hämndbegär. **

"Åh nej", ropade Liljan, "Percy blev galen trots allt!"

"Jag blev_ inte_ galen", invände Percy.

"Liljan, vi skulle tänka positivt", protesterade Connor. "Tänk i stället att Percy antagligen inte är en robot skickat från framtiden för att förinta jorden. Han har känslor och robotar har inte det."

"Du har inga känslor", sköt Jake tillbaka.

"Jag menade inte det på det sätet Jake."

"Du måste ändå vissa mer hänsyn till maskiner. De har också känslor. Bara inte som du och jag."

"Wow", mumlade Connor något imponerad, "jag tror att jag aldrig har hör någon säga den meningen till mig förut."

**Hades hade försökt döda mig tre gånger hittills - med furien, minotauren och hel veteshunden. Det var hans fel att min mamma hade försvunnit i en ljusblixt. Nu försökt han sätta dit mig och min pappa för en stöld vi inte hade begått.**

"Jag har fortfarande inte tagit den idiotiska blixten", fnös Hades.

"Ledsen, farbror, men du kommer antagligen att anklagas ganska ofta. Jag ser inte riktigt att jag kommer att ändra min åsikt i första hand", mumlade Percy. **  
**

**Jag var redo att ta mig an honom.**

"Av allt idiotiskt i världen", suckade Grover. "Percy, du _måste_ sortera ut dina prioriteter."

"Han är en gud. Du är dödlig", tillade Annabeth.

"Lika med att du har noll chans att slå honom", avslutade Grover.

"Har ni övat in det där eller?", frågade Percy.

"Faktiskt inte", svarade Grover fundersamt. **  
**

**Dessutom, om mamma befann sig i Underjorden ... **

"Så det var därför", suckade Poseidon. "Ingen är_ så_ ivrig på att ge sig ner i Underjordens mörker."

Percy rodnade. "Jag kan inte hålla det emot mitt bok-jag, jag tycker faktiskt inte att det är nåt vidare festligt att mamma är kvar där nere."

"Det är för hennes egen säkerhet. Vi vet inte vem tjuven är eller vad som kommer att hända i framtiden. I nu lägget är det bäst att hon stannar där."

"Jag gillar det fortfarande inte", sa Percy envist. **  
**

_**Hallå där, grabben! **_**sa den lilla del av min hjärna som fortfarande var vid sina sinnens fulla bruk. **_**Du är ett barn. Hades är en gud.**_

"Bra, du är inte helt borta", sa Grover lättat och Percy blängde lekfullt på honom.

**Grover darrade. Han hade börjat äta pinochlekort som om de vore potatischips.**

"Det kan inte vara nyttigt", muttrade Demeter.

"Mamma, säg inget mer om saken nu, snälla", suckade Persefone.

**Den stackaren var tvungen att fullborda ett uppdrag tillsammans med mig för att få sin sökartillstånd, vad nu det var för något - men hur kulle jag kunna be honom följa med på det **_**här **_**uppdraget, i synnerhet som Oraklet sa att jag var öde bestämt att misslyckas? Det här var ju rena självmordet.**

"Percy jag måste komma med, som din beskyddare men framför allt för att jag är din vän", sa Grover ärligt.

"Men det är därför som jag inte vill att du kommer med. Jag är dömd att misslyckas och om nåt hände dig skulle jag aldrig förlåta mig själv", svarade Percy.

**"Hör nu, om vi vet att det är Hades ", sa jag till Keiron, "kan vi väl bara tala om det för de andra gudarna? Zeus eller Poseidon kunde sticka ner till Underjorden och krossa några skallar."**

"Åh, snälla mig, de skulle aldrig komma ner där till och börja med", sa Hades hånfullt.

"Varför inte?", frågade Percy förvirrat.

Dionysos suckade tungt. "Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna detta?"**  
**

**"Att misstänka och veta är inte samma sak", sa Keiron. "Dessutom, även om de andra gudarna misstänker Hades - och det skulle jag tro att Poseidon gör - kan de inte hämta blixten själva. **

"Jag misstänkte dig från början men desto mer vi läste så började jag tro att jag hade fel", erkände Poseidon.

"Men vem är tjuven då?", undrade Hades. "Om det varken är du, eller jag…?"

"Vi lär få reda på det inom en snar framtid", sa Poseidon bistert.

**Gudar kan inte besöka varan dra domäner utan inbjudan. Det är en annan lag från antiken. Hjältar, å andra sidan, har vissa privilegier. De kan ta sig vart som helst och utmana vem som helst, bara de är djärva och starka nog att göra det. **

"Du kan överleva det här Percy", sa Silena optimistiskt.

"Jag ska bara göra det omöjliga några gånger, brottas med en tjuv om ett av världens mest kraftfullaste vapen och komma tillbaka med det om mindre än två veckor", räknade Percy upp. "Men visst, med lite kreativitet kan jag kanske överleva."

"Det är andan", nickade Castor gillande.

**Ingen gud kan hållas ansvarig för en hjältes handlingar. Varför tror du att gudarna alltid verkar genom människor?"**

"De vill inte få smuts på deras händer", muttrade Ethan lågt till Luke som nickade instämmande. **  
**

**"Vad du säger är att jag blir utnyttjad."**

"Inte utnyttjad precis", sa Poseidon bekymrat, "men jag behöver din hjälp. Du kunde tacka nej till uppdraget men då skulle världen vara i krig…"

"Ja, för det lämnar så mycket alternativ", fnös Percy.

"**Jag säger att det inte är nån tillfällighet att Poseidon har gjort anspråk på dig nu. Han spelar ett mycket högt spel, men hans situation är desperat. Han behöver dig."**

Poseidon nickade instämmande.

Tur att jag nu var så hjälpsam då, tänkte Percy och föreställde sig hur han kunde ha vägrat att vara en del av uppdraget. Men nej, han visste att det inte skulle kunna gå. Det var hans öde på ett eller annat sätt att genomgå det där. **  
**

_**Min **__**pappa behövde mig.**_

"Du har redan visat prov på stort mod, Percy, jag hoppas att du kan vara lika modig där ute igen", sa Poseidon med glimten i ögat.

"Jag kommer klara av det här", muttrade Percy tyst. "Om inte för mig själv eller pappa så för min mamma åtminstone."

**Känslorna tumlade om varandra inom mig som glas bitar i ett kalejdoskop. Jag visste inte om jag borde vara bitter eller tacksam eller glad eller arg. Poseidon hade ignorerat mig i tolv år. Nu behövde han mig plötsligt.**

Poseidon såg ner. Det var det enda som han ångrade med allt det här. Han ville inte att Percy skulle tro att han ignorerade under hela hans uppväxt bara för att kalla på honom när han behövdes igen. Men det var antagligen precis så det såg ut, tänkte havsguden sorgset. Han lovade sig själv att han skulle försöka hårdare i framtiden med att vara en bättre pappa. Om det bara inte vore för lagen… **  
**

**Jag mötte Keirons blick. "Du har vetat hela tiden att jag är Poseidons son, eller hur?"  
**

**"Jag hade mina misstankar. Som sagt ... jag har ock så talat med Oraklet."**

**Jag fick en känsla av att det var mycket han inte avslöjade om profetian **_**han **_**fått, men jag bestämde mig för att jag inte kunde låta det bekymra mig nu. Jag undan höll ju trots allt honom information också.**

"Men för gudarnas skull människor, bara säg vad ni vet till varandra människor", utbrast Jefferson.

"Det skulle ha varit enklast", nickade Percy. "Jag skulle antagligen i slut endan föredra om vi konverserade bättre med varandra."

"Ibland löser ord saker mycket bättre en fajter", sa Athena klokt.

"Jag håller inte med om det", insköt Ares.

"Givetvis gör du inte det. Du är ju själva symbolen för slagsmål", muttrade Athena irriterat. **  
**

**"Då ska vi se om jag har förstått allting", sa jag. "Jag ska alltså ta mig ner till Underjorden och se Dödens herre i vitögat."**

"Något sånt ja", nickade Pollux. "Jag skulle inte ha vågat ta mig enda ner dit kan jag bara säga."**  
**

**"Stämmer", sa Keiron.  
**

**"Och leta rätt på universums kraftfullaste vapen." **

"Det kan underlätta om du har med dig föremålet för uppdraget tillbaka", fnös Annabeth. **  
**

**"Stämmer."  
**

**"Och se till att det kommer tillbaka till Olympen för sommarsolståndet, som infaller om tio dagar."**

"Du är körd", avslutade Lee och Sunshine slog honom på armen.

"Du är _inte_ körd Percy. Du kan fortfarande klara av allt det där", sa hon vänligt. **  
**

**"Ungefär så."  
**

**Jag tittade på Grover, som just svalde hjärter ess.  
**

**"Nämnde jag att Maine är väldigt trevligt så här års?" frågade han med ynklig stämma.**

"Jag håller med mig själv igen", nickade Grover.

"Det kommer säkert att bli kul ändå. Vi har friheten, vi får döda monster och vi får springa för våra liv också. Det kommer att bli väldigt otroligt", sa Percy med en fnysning.

"Det var precis hur jag ville sluta mitt liv", suckade Grover.

"Låt oss dricka cola light för det sista broderskapet", fortsatte Percy dramatiskt.

"Jag ville ha en sån där soffa från IKEA att äta nån gång", mumlade Grover, "jag kommer aldrig att få uppleva det…"

"Kom igen allihopa. Låt oss sjunga kumbaya my lord!", utbrast Percy. "Åh kumbaya my lord, kumbaya…"

"Uppdraget har inte ens börjat", utropade Annabeth till sist. "Snälla kan ni bara hålla käften!"

"Du hade bara behövt fråga."

"Jag är två sekunder ifrån att sticka dig med min dolk just nu, Percy."

"Jag sa ingenting!"

"Trodde väl det."

"**Du behöver inte följa med", sa jag till honom. "Jag kan inte begära det av dig."**

"Jag upprepar vad jag sa förut Percy", sa Grover bara.**  
**

"**Åh…" Han skruvade på sig. "Nej… det är bara det att satyrer och platser under marken… tja… "  
Han tog ett djupt andetag, reste sig upp och borstade bort bitarna av spelkort och aluminium från t-shirten. "Du räddade mitt liv, Percy. Om... om du menar allvar med att vilja ha mig med, så ska jag inte svika dig."**

"Självklart skulle jag vilja ha med dig, Grover", försäkrade Percy. "Jag skulle inte välja någon annan på det här lägret över dig."

"Tack, Perce. Det betyder mycket."**  
**

**Jag kände mig så lättad att jag var färdig att brista i gråt, men trodde inte att det skulle vara värst heroiskt.**

"Åtminstone så insåg han det", muttrade Ares.

"Artemis, kan jag få låna den där flaskan?", frågade Poseidon. "Tack."

Ares frustade till när han blev träffad av kallt vatten. "Hallå!"**  
**

**Grover var den ende vän jag någonsin haft längre tid än några månader. Jag var inte säker på vad en satyr kunde åstadkomma mot de dödas styrkor, men det ****kändes bättre att veta att han skull följa med mig.**

"Vi är rätt så värdelösa på det mesta, men vi kämpar helhjärtat för det vi tror på", sa Grover.

"Ni är inte värdelösa Grover", suckade Annabeth. "Men jag håller med om att ni kämpar för vad ni tror på."

Alla satyrer i paviljongen såg ganska stolta ut och pustade ut deras bröst.

"Way to go för att vinna satyrernas förtroende", mumlade Percy till Annabeth som bara log.

**"Rakt av, hårding." Jag vände mig mot Keiron. "Vart ska vi ta vägen? Oraklet sa bara västerut."**

"Ingången till Underjorden ligger alltid i väst. Den förflyttas från tidsålder till tidsålder, precis som Olyrn pen. Just nu finns den förstås i Amerika."

"LA, LA", sjöng Sunshine. **  
**

**"Var då?"**

"LA, LA", stämde Lee in.

**Keiron såg förvånad ut. "Det trodde jag var uppenbart. Ingången till Underjorden finns förstås i Los Angeles."**

"LA, LA, LA…"

"Ja, ja, ingen har missat det nu."

**"Åh", sa jag. "Naturligtvis. Så vi tar bara ett plan... "**

"Nej!", skrek Poseidon panikslaget.

"Jo, jo", protesterade Zeus. "Det är den snabbast vägen till dödsriket."

"Keiron säg att du inte tänker låta Percy flyga?", bad Poseidon upprört.

"Jag kommer givetvis inte låta honom komma upp i luften", försäkrade Keiron.

"Vad talar ni om nu då?", frågade Percy men fick inget svar.

**"Nej!" gallskrek Grover. "Vad tänker du på, Percy? Har du någon in flugit i hela ditt liv?"  
Jag skakade förläget på huvudet. När mamma tagit mig med någonstans hade vi aldrig flugit. Hon sa alltid att vi inte hade råd. Dessutom hade båda hennes för äldrar dött i en flygkrasch.**

"Det kan inte ha varit på grund av det som jag inte får flyga för?", sa Percy.

"Luften är Zeus territorium", svarade Annabeth lågt. "Där vill du inte hamna."

**"Tänk, Percy", sa Keiron. "Du är havsgudens son. Din fars bittraste rival är Zeus, himlens gud. Din  
mor visste bättre än att våga låta dig flyga. Gör du det befinner du dig i Zeus domän. Du skulle aldrig komma levande ner."**

"Jag tycker att vi undviker plan", beslutade Percy raskt.

Grover nickade ordlöst.

**Blixtar slog fräsande ut över himlen. Åskan mullrade.  
"Okej", sa jag, fast besluten att inte titta på stormen. "Då reser jag till lands."**

"Det kommer att ta mycket längre tid", sa Katie bekymrat.

"Men det är fortfarande inte omöjligt", påpekade Travis. "De kan klara det."

**"Det stämmer", sa Keiron. "Du får ta två följesla gare med dig. Grover är den ene. Den andra har redan anmält sig som frivillig, om du godtar henne hjälp." **

"Gissa tre gånger vem det kan vara", sa Malcolm och såg retsamt på Annabeth men hon märkte inte det utan var alltför upptagen med att utföra en mental seger dans. Hon fick sitt uppdrag!**  
**

**''Oj då!" sa jag och låtsades vara förvånad. "Vem mer är dum nog att anmäla sig som frivillig till ett sånt här uppdrag?"  
**

**Luften runt Keiron skimrade.**

"Hade du varit där hela tiden?", sa Grover häpet.

**Annabeth blev synlig och stoppade ner sin baseboll mössa i bakfickan.**

"Jag ville antagligen inte gå miste om nån information", sa Annabeth med ett strålande leende.

"Hur kan du vara glad över det uppdraget?", undrade Percy.

"Jag har velat ha et uppdrag sen jag var sju, Jackson. Inte konstigt att jag är glad."

**"Jag har väntat länge på ett uppdrag, sjögräshjärna", sa hon. "Athena är ingen beundrare av Poseidon, men om du tänker rädda världen är jag mer lämpad än nån annan att se till så att du inte klantar till det."**

"Bra sagt", sa Athena godkännande och Annabeth rätade på ryggen.

"Det här kommer att bli så spännande. Vi kommer att få höra allt om vår systers första uppdrag", sa Sofia glatt.

"Åh nej", stönade Annabeth.

"Nu vet du hur jag känner mig", flinade Percy.

"Hur står du ut?", muttrade Annabeth. Hon hoppades att uppdraget inte skulle bli en katastrof. Hon skulle aldrig leva genom Clarisse hån annars.

**"Om du får säga det själv", sa jag. "Och du har förstås en plan, din besserwisser?"**

"Jag kommer att ignorera att du kallade mig en besserwisser, men ja, jag kommer givetvis ha en plan", sa Annabeth.

**Hon rodnade. "Vill du ha min hjälp eller inte?"  
Sanningen var den att jag naturligtvis ville det. Jag behövde all hjälp jag kunde få.**

"Sluta att berätta såna djupa tankar", klagade Percy generat. **  
**

**"En trio", sa jag. "Utmärkt."**

Talet tre är ett starkt tal", sa Poseidon gillande även om det var Athenas dotter som skulle följa med sin son.

**"Då säger vi det", sa Keiron." Ni i eftermiddag kan vi ta er med så långt som till bussterminalen på Man hattan. Sedan får ni klara er själva."**

"Vi kommer dessvärre höra om hur ni klantar er i nästa kapitel", informerade Dionysos.

"Då har vi åtminstone nåt att se framemot", sa Percy innan vinguden läste de sista meningarna i det här kapitlet.

**Det blixtrade. Nu ösregnade det över ängarna där det aldrig var dåligt väder.**

**"Ingen tid att förlora", sa Keiron. "Ni bör nog packa genast, alla tre."**

* * *

AN: Jag tänkte bara förklara lite kort hur jag tänker mig att tiden är och alla datum o.s.v.  
Men just idag i fanfiction:en var det den 8 juni. I boken i det här kapitlet var det den 11 juni. Sommarsolståndet är den 21 juni. Jag kan tänka mig (vet inte exakt) att Percy kom hem från Yancy Academy den 31 maj (tidigt sommarlov men ja, ja). Han var på Montauk den 31 maj-1 juni och var medvetslös på lägret den 1-2 juni. Han vaknade den 3. Fånga flaggan var på den 7 juni och dagen efter (8 juni) läser dem ur boken.  
Schema form:  
31 maj=fredag  
1 juni=lördag  
2=söndag  
3=måndag

7=fredag – fånga flaggan  
8=lördag – där är dem nu  
11 juni=tisdag – där är dem i boken

**Reviews svar: **

**Brujaflu: **Hej!

Tack för reviewen och att du tyckte att kapitlet var bra.

Ha en bra dag  
-Aveline

**Lealover1: **Tjena mors

Tack för att du tyckte att kapitlet var bra och jag håller med dig, att skriva/läsa när de läser ur boken är en aning bättre ^^  
Jag har ibland tänkt Annabeth som en sån där person som verkar veta allt och att det då blev jobbigt för hennes medmänniskor. Jag har då föreställt mig att Percy och hon bråkade ganska mycket i början…  
Ja, jag kunde inte låta bli att få Travis att vilja ha den där kakbiten. Tur för honom så fick han den till slut ändå. Tack för att du gillade att Luke tog boken, och hans plan var verkligen inte helt idiotsäker. Det skulle inte ha förvånat mig om Travis och Connor hade lyckats bättre. Som du sa, de har bättre erfarenhet av sånt. Jag tänker mig att gudarna bråkar om det mesta. Även typ att bråka om att bråka och sånt.  
Jag tycker inte att din kommentar blev rörig alls, Lea. Allt var fullständigt begripligt :^)  
Jag vet inte om jag kommer att skriva en sidofic om det elr inte. Det är en intressant tanke.  
Okej…  
han/de  
hon/de  
honom/dem  
henne/dem  
… jag tror att jag fattar. Kan inte lova att jag inte kommer att slarva till det, men jag ska göra mitt bästa att hålla ett extra öga på sånt. Men din hjälp uppskattas. Jag tar verkligen inte illa upp.  
Det korrekta är lägret, inte kampet, men sak samma, jag fattade vad du menade.  
Åhhh, vad jag önskar att jag hade tagit med en armé av små djur nu. Något emot att jag använder din geniala idé? Även om du var halvsovande när du skrev det. *gör hundvalpsögon mot dig* Hur skulle du kunna stå emot det?

Men i alla fall ha det bra du med Lea  
-Aveline

**Evalyn: **Tjena mors Evalyn (jag har verkligen blivit förtjust i Tonks i HP seriens uttryck)

Men jag skulle egentligen säga: tack för att du tycker att det här är en bra fanfiction. Dina ord gör mig så glad.  
Percy Jackson böckerna är helt klar också en av mina favorit serier. Har du någon favorit bok av dem? Min är nog den sista, _Striden om Olympen_.  
Kul att du gillar bröderna Stoll, de är några som jag inte har några problem att skriva om alls. Deras personligheter kommer automatiskt till mig ^^  
Hm, det är en svårare fråga än vad jag hade trott. Men det beror på hur mycket jag skriver egentligen. 20 word sidor, ca en-två veckor. Absolut inte mer. Men ca 60 word sidor som jag skriver nu… kanske en månad, lite mer.  
Men förlåt så mycket för det här ovanligt sena kapitlet, jag hoppas att jag kommer ha mer tid att skriva på sommarlovet. Lovar dock inget. Då blir det innan man hinner säga "Kamp Jupiter" helt fel.  
Men jag hoppas att mitt svar var begripligt och inte helt snurrigt, annars får du hojta till och jag ska försöka att svar mer utförligt.

Ha en bra dag  
-Aveline

**AnnaRooma: **Hejsan

Kul att du gillar min fanfic så mycket. Jag känner också bara till jag och en annan som skriver Percy Jackson läser böckerna på svenska. Jag var faktiskt först tveksam om jag skulle skriva Percy Jackson och inte nåt annat i stället, för jag ville se vad som skulle bli av den andra, men min penna och dator ville inte lämna mig ifred tills jag skrev ner det första kapitlet på den här fanfic ^^  
Det finns ganska många PJ läser på engelska. Jag borde ha nån bl.a. vid mina favoriter om du vill titta där. Eller så kanske jag missförstod vad du menade och du kan ignorera mina ord :^)  
Åter igen, tack så mycket för dina ord XD

Ha en bra dag  
Med vänlig hälsning  
-Aveline


	13. Jag förstör en fullt fungerande buss

AN: Jag är säker på att ni kan detta nu, men en påminnelse kan aldrig skada.

Vanligt prat

Tankar

_Brev/Meddelanden/När någonting skrivs_

**Boktext**

* * *

"Tja, det där var ett väldigt lyckligt slut", fnös Percy.

"Jag kan tänka mig att läsa nu", föreslog Beckendorf.

"Bra, jag är trött på att höra hur Patrik inte förvandlas till någonting", muttrade Dionysos och boken försvann ifrån hans hand bara för att dyka upp en sekund senare i Beckendorfs.

**Jag förstör en fullt fungerande buss**

"Om jag tyckte att några av de andra kapitelnamnen var olycksbådande så misstog jag mig stort", suckade Percy.

"Heliga Hefaistos, hur lyckas du ha sönder en fungerande buss?", utbrast Marlie förundrat.

"Jag har egentligen redan gjort det, det här med kanonen igenom skolbussen…", funderade Percy.

"Okej, så om vi nån gång tappar bort Percy, följ bara spåret av förstörda bussar", skämtade Connor.

"Haha, jätte roligt", mumlade Percy, även om han var tvungen att erkänna att den mentala bilden var rätt så lustig.

**Det tog mig ****inte lång stund att packa.  
**

**Jag bestämde mig för att lämna minotaurhornet ****i ****min stuga, så jag behövde bara packa klädombytet och en tandborste i ryggsäcken som Grover hade letat rätt på åt mig.  
**

**Lägrets butik lånade mig hundra dollar i dödligas pengar och tjugo gyllene **_**drachmer. **_**De mynten var lika stora som de där småkakorna flickscouter brukar sälja, **

"Kakor är gott", mumlade Travis.

"_Drachmer_ är faktiskt nästan opraktiskt stora", sa Katie samtidigt.

"Ni två tänker precis tvärt emot varandra", fnyste Connor.

**och de var präglade med olika grekiska gudar på ena sidan och Empire State Building på den andra. Keiron sa att de kunde komma väl till pass vid transaktioner med odödliga, vad han nu menad med det.**

"Jag har för mig att det var den där båt snubben som skjutsade än över Styx som ville ha betalt", sa Lee. "Räknas det som odödlig transport?"

"Urg, ta inte upp Karon med mig", stönade Hades. "Han har blivit alldeles omöjlig."

"Uppfattat", pep Lee.

"Jag är inte säker på om jag vill träffa vem den där Karon nu är om farbror Hades av alla tycker att den personen blivit omöjlig", mumlade Percy.

"Det måste vi om vi ska ta oss till Underjorden", sa Grover och sa Underjorden som om han egentligen menade: "Farliga kemikalier" eller "död åt satyrerna" och "ingen enchilada". **  
**

**Han gav Annabeth och mig en fältflaska med nek tar och en väska med fyrkantiga arnbrosiabitar, som vi bara skulle ta till i nödlägen då vi ar allvarligt ska dade. **

"Det kunde verkligen vara bra om ni kunde undvika att bli allvarligt skadade", sa Drew Tanaka, dotter till Afrodite. "Det vore verkligen synd om ni var tvungna att lämna nån bakom", tillade hon och blinkade överdrivet åt Percy som rodnade och såg bort.

Annabeth blängde på den andra flickan som självbelåtet flinade tillbaka.

**Keiron påminde oss om att detta var gudarnas föda; den skulle bota nästan vilken skada som helst, men var också fullständigt livsfarlig för dödlig. För mycket ambrosia gav ett halvblod väldigt hög febe****r. **

"Jag har sett för många fall av det genom åren", suckade Will. "Jag menar, man kan ju tro att de faktiskt skulle lära sig av sitt misstag första gången, men nej då, de gör det en andra gång, och sen en tredje och sen en…"

"Um, ja, mycket idiotiskt gjort", avbröt Annabeth snabbt. "Men kan vi läsa vidare?"

**En överdos och vi skulle bokstavligt talat brinna upp.**

"Jag upprepar, jag vill inte bli en mänsklig fackla", suckade Percy. "Om jag ville det skulle jag åtminstone bli en mänsklig produktiv fackla. Typ som en marshmallows fackla."

"Och vi kommer in på kannibalism", mumlade Poseidon.

"Va? Åh, ja, ledsen. Men marshmallows är åtminstone goda", sa Percy ursäktande.

"Så du påstår att vi inte är goda nog?", konstaterade Demeter.

"Mamma, ingen vill ha gudar på lunch menyn", muttrade Persefone.

"Jag är säker på att det skulle sälja utmärk", sa Demeter. "Tänk dig Hades vete flingor. Vem vill inte kunna bita ihjäl Hades då och då."

Jag orkar inte ens argumentera om det, tänkte Persefone. Och Hades är minst choklad. Inte vanligt vete.

"Jag är säker på att Demeter kola skulle sälja mycket bättre", fnös Hades. "Och jag är faktiskt värld minst choklad", tillade han och fick Persefone av någon oförklarlig anledning att le. **  
**

**Annabeth hade tagit med sig sin magiska baseboll mössa, som hon hade fått ****i ****födelsedagspresent av sin mor när hon fyllt tolv. **

"Jag är glad att du har med dig den", log Athena. "Konsten att kunna vara osynlig är något som kan vara väldigt nyttig."

"Ja, hon har självklart rätt", höll Zeus med visdomens gudinna.

"Du tänker bara på att kunna spana in dödliga tjejer", muttrade Hera bittert.

"Givetvis inte", sa Zeus raskt. "Eh, jag menar, _självklart inte _min kära."

**Hon hade med sig en bok om berömd, klassisk arkitektur, skriven på gammal grekiska, för att ha något att läsa när hon blev uttråkad. **

"Man blir inte uttråkad på ett uppdrag", informerade Luke. "Man har nästan alltid fullt upp."

"Det är väl bara som jag är att alltid vill ha med mig nån liten bok då", sa Annabeth eftertänksamt. **  
**

**Och hon hade en lång bronskniv gömd i skjortärmen. **

"Det lät farligare", mumlade Percy.

"Det lät säkrare", rätade Grover. "Jag är åtminstone glad att jag kan stå bredvid nån med vapen innan min död."

"Bara det inte är ett monster med ett vapen", sa Percy.

"Det är en hemsk men tyvärr så är det inte heller omöjlig."

**Jag var säker på att den skulle ge utslag så fort vi gick genom en metalldetektor.**

"Dina tankar är konstiga", muttrade Annabeth.

"Men vi kanske ändå borde undvika metalldetektorer", föreslog Percy.

"Oroa dig inte Sjögräshjärna, jag har mina knep", flinade Annabeth och på något sätt så kände sig Percy inte mer lugn för det. **  
**

**Grover hade på sig sina konstgjorda ****fö****tter och lång byxorna, för att se ****ut ****som en människa. Han hade en grön mössa i rastafanstil på sig, för när det regnade blev hans lockiga hår rakt och då såg man spetsarna på hornen. **

"Så du gick omkring med en mössa hela tiden i Yancy Academy också?", sa Jake.

Grover fnös bräkande till. "Nej, det är ju inte som att det regnar inomhus."

"Du skulle bara veta", mumlade Hermes och såg kort mot Zeus.

**Hans orangefärgade ryggsäck var full av plåt skrot och äpplen att tugga på. ****I ****fickan hade han en uppsättning vasspipor som hans bockpappa hade snidat åt honom, trots att han bara kunde två musik stycken - Mozarts 12:e pianokonsert och Hilary Duffs "So Yesterday", som båda lät rätt illa på vasspipa.**

"Percy…"

"Förlåt Grover, men till mitt försvar så var det aldrig meningen att du skulle höra det."

"Åtminstone så får jag höra om när du tänker såna tanker nu", mumlade Grover och Percy muttrade några väl valda ord om Ödesgudinnorna som fick Poseidon att se sig oroligt omkring.

**Vi vinkade adjö till de övriga lägermedlemmarna, tog en sista titt på jordgubbsodlingarna och havet **

Percy suckade. "Jag kommer att sakna det havet."

"Jag kommer att sakna att höra om det havet", instämde Poseidon.

"Ni är båda galna", muttrade Athena.

**och Stora huset, och gick sedan upp till den höga tall som en gång i tiden varit Thalia, Zeus dotter.**

Zeus rykte till innan han kunde hindra sig. Han hade inte varit beredd på att Thalia skulle nämnas just då.

**Keiron väntade på oss i sin rullstol.**

"Ehm, varför sitter du i din rullstol när du är på lägret och alla känner till att du är en halvhäst?", frågade Silena.

"Det är en bra fråga, som jag tyvärr inte har svaret på", småskrattade Keiron. **  
**

**Bredvid honom stod surfarkillen som jag hade sett när jag låg i sjukrummet. Enligt Grover var killen  
lägrets säkerhetschef. Han hade visst ögon över hela kroppen för att aldrig bli överraskad. Den här dagen bar han dock chaufförsuniform, så jag såg bara extra korpgluggar på händerna, i ansiktet och på halsen.  
**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att du dräpte honom, pappa", mumlade Chris.

"Vi är mestadels sams nu", sa Hermes lugnande. "Vi kan åtminstone vara i samma rum i ett par timmar innan han springer ut där ifrån."

Chris såg av någon anledning inte ut att tycka att det var mer acceptabelt för det.

**"Det här är Argos", talade Keiron om för mig. "Han kör er in till stan och - eh - håller ett öga på saker och ting."**

Connor fnös glatt. "Vem hade annat att du gömde så mycket humor, Keiron? Vem är nästa? Annabeth?" Han fnös igen.

Annabeth blängde på honom. "Du vet, när du vaknar upp kallsvettig mitt i natten vet du att det är från mig. Vad är det folk i Hollywood filmer brukar säga nu igen? Hm, just det: "_you can take our freedom but you can't never take our dreams_." Men tro mig Connor, jag kommer att göra mitt bästa att ta både din frihet _och_ dina drömmar." Nöjd med sig själv så slog Annabeth undan en impuls att skratta ondskefullt också.

Connor hade bleknat enda upp till sitt hårfäste. "Travis, hjälp mig", bad han skräckslaget.

"Du fick dig in i det här, Con", sa Travis bara och kvävde en rysning när han tänkte på Annabeths ord som han inte tvivlade på var osanna. "Nu får du också ta dig ut här ifrån."

"Men hon är skrämmande", klagade Connor. "Jag kommer att dö!"

"Var inte fånig, Connor", sa Annabeth lätt och Connor såg hoppfullt mot henne. "Det finns mycket värre öden än döden", tillade hon och om möjligt så bleknade Connor ännu mera.

**Jag hörde ljudet av fotsteg bakom oss.**

**Luke kom springande uppför sluttningen med ett par basketbollskor i händerna.**

"Ett par basketbollskor?", sa Katie. "Vad ska du med dem till?"

"Det är inte några vanliga skor Katie", svarade Luke enkelt.

Hermes såg fundersam ut, han hade en bra aning om vad som var speciellt med dem där skorna. **  
**

**"Hallå där!" flämtade han. "Vilken tur att jag hann ikapp er."  
**

**Annabeth rodnade som hon alltid gjorde när Luke var i närheten.**

"Just nu är jag två sekunder ifrån att ge dig samma hot som jag gav till Connor, Percy", sa Annabeth sammanbitet.

Percy svalde nervöst. En arg Annabeth var ingen rolig Annabeth. "Uppfattat."

"Kunde du inte lagt upp ett gott ord för mig?", mumlade Connor till Percy som bara rykte på axlarna. Han stod fast vid sina förra slutsats.

**"Jag vill bara önska lycka till", sa Luke till mig. "Och jag tänkte att ... hm, att du kanske skulle få använd ning för de här."  
**

**Han räckte mig gymnastikskorna, som såg alldeles vanliga ut. De till och med luktade vanligt.**

"Du lägger alltid till sådana udda tankar", fnyste Silena.

"Jag bara påpekar faktan", svarade Percy glatt.

"Men seriöst, vad är det med dem där skorna som är så annorlunda?", krävde Lee. "Det låter ytterst vanliga."

"De är allt annat än vanliga, Lee", skrattade Luke. **  
**

**Luke sa: **_**"Maia!"**_**  
**

**Vita fågelvingar växte fram ur hälarna. Jag blev så häpen att jag tappade skorna. De flaxade runt på mar ken tills vingarna vek ihop sig och försvann.**

"Åh", sa Lee stumt. "De kanske inte var så vanliga trots allt."

"Sa ju det", fnös Luke.

"Lösen ordet är din mammas namn?", sa Artemis troget till Hermes som rodnade.

"Ingen kommentar, Arty. Ingen kommentar."

"Kalla mig inte för Arty! Det är illa nog att Apollon gör det. Jag behöver inte en till", morrade Artemis.

"Vad är det för fel när jag kallar dig Arty, Arty?", frågade Apollon.

Artemis suckade. "Jag gör en Hermes. Ingen kommentar."

"Jag pratar inte så där", muttrade Hermes upproriskt.

"Det gör du gamling, det var ohyggligt exakt", sa Dionysos slött och såg med rödkantade ögon ner i sin läskedryck.

"Det var det inte alls", sa Hermes envist. **  
**

**"Läckert!" sa Grover.**

**Luke log. "Jag hade stor nytta av dem när jag var ute på mitt uppdrag. De är en present från pappa. Nuför tiden använder jag dem förstås inte särskilt ofta ... "  
**

**Han såg sorgsen ut.**

Annabeth kände sig något skamsen. Här hade de alla suttit och pratat om ett uppdrag när de visste att det var en öm punkt för Luke. Hon kände sig fruktansvärd okänslig och som en hemsk vän. Skulle hon säga någonting till Luke? Nu förtiden brukade han bara vifta bort hennes oro… med en skyldig känsla så sa Annabeth ingenting. **  
**

**Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Det var väldigt coolt bara att Luke hade kommit för att säga adjö. Jag var rädd att han kanske hade blivit sur för att jag fått så mycket uppmärksamhet de senaste dagarna. **

"Nej då", försäkrade Luke snabbt. "Jag är inte ett dugg sur för det."

"Det var ju inte direkt positiv uppmärksamhet heller", muttrade Riley.

"Okej", sa Percy och höll upp sina händer. "Jag fattar. Inga problem."

**Men nu kom han och gav mig den här magiska presenten ... jag rodnade nästan lika mycket som Annabeth.**

"Percy!", utbrast Annabeth och slog till honom på armen. "Varför gick jag med på att vara vän med dig nu igen?"

"För att jag är helt otrolig och fantastiskt så klart", svarade Percy och gned sig på armen med en grimas. "Och se det som pay back för att du sa att jag dräglade i sömnen."

"Men det gör du ju-"

"Säg inte att det är så vi låter", muttrade Athena och hänvisade till henne och Poseidon.

"Nja", sa Hermes tveksamt. "Med lite mer fara för allmänheten, drunkningar och kackerlackor som hämnd för nämna drunkningar…"

"Jag kan nöja mig med det", sa Athena tillfredsställt och Hermes såg lättad ut. **  
**

**"Schyst", sa jag. "Tack!"  
**

**"Hör på, Percy ... "Luke såg besvärad ut, som om han inte kunde säga det han ville när alla hörde på. "Många hoppas på dig. Så ... döda några monster för min skull, okej?"**

"Ska bli", svarade Percy för hans bok-jag.

"Det här lär bli intressant", sa Travis uppmärksamt.

"Keiron…", sa Poseidon tveksamt, "säg inte att du glömmer att ge honom ett ordentligt vapen. Keiron?" upprepade havsguden när kentauren inte gav något svar först.

"Det hoppas jag verkligen inte att jag kommer att glömma", sa Keiron till sist något bekymrat.

**Vi skakade hand. Luke gav Grover en klapp mellan hornen och kramade Annabeth farväl. Hon såg ****ut ****som om hon skulle svimma.**

Annabeth suckade. "Jag orkar knappt bli arg längre."

"Det kunde fortfarande vara värre", sa Percy. "Jag kunde ha nämnt hur du rodnade, hur du såg bort, hur du…"

"Du kan inte ens veta att jag gjorde så", avbröt Annabeth snabbt.

"Det behöver jag inte", skrattade Percy. "Allt säger sig själv."**  
**

**När Luke hade gått, sa jag till henne: "Du hyperventilerar."**

"Det var det jag skulle säga om inte hon hade avbrutit mig", sa Percy.

"Är det någon som förstår hur dem är vänner?", insköt Lee. "Är de ens vänner? Är de vänner som är fiender när de känner för det? Blir det då vän-fiender? Är det någon som faktiskt vet?"

"På något sätt så tvivlar jag på att de själva vet det", fnös Connor.

"Vi är vänner", svarade Percy. "Varken mer, varken mindre." Annabeth nickade instämmande.

"Tre _drachma_ på att det kommer att blir mer innan böckerna är slut", viskade Samantha till Silena.

"Ingen är dum nog at satsa emot det", viskade Silena tillbaka med ett brett leende. **  
**

**"Gör jag inte alls."  
**

**"Du **_**lät **_**honom vinna ****i ****fånga flaggan, eller hur?" **

"Som om jag skulle svara på det", muttrade Annabeth fortfarande irriterad på hur Percy hade beskrivit hennes beteende runt Luke.

"Det skulle vara en logis förklarning. Du hade en möjlighet att ta flagan själv", sa Percy och höll med sitt bok-jag. **  
**

**"Åååhh... varför vill jag över huvud taget resa någonstans med dig Percy?"**

"För att du är min vän. Du vet bättre än att lämna mig själv på ett uppdrag. Du vill inte se världen i krig. Du vill se världen utanför och brottas med några monster", räknade Percy upp.

"Det tragiska är att de alla var vettiga punkter", suckade Annabeth.

"Länge sen jag hörde någon säga så till ett av Poseidons barn", muttrade Athena för sig själv.

"Vi kan när vi vill", sa Percy bara. **  
**

**Hon klampade nerför sluttningen på andra sidan kullen, där en vit stadsjeep väntade vid vägrenen.  
Argos följde efter, skramlande med bilnycklarna.  
Jag plockade upp de flygande skorna och fick plöts ligt en obehaglig känsla ****i ****maggropen.**

Luke slog sig plötsligt i pannan. "Så dumt av mig. Du kan ju så klart inte använda dem."

För en gångs skull var det han sa inte skådespeleri. Luke menade det verkligen. Om Percy inte skulle kunna använda dem där skorna… Och om han inte dog… det var mycket möjligt att folk skulle börja sätta ihop två plus två och bevisen skulle peka mot honom själv när alla då inte var uppslupna i sorg över Percys död i stället. Han måste komma på en ny plan så att allt fungerade i alla fall. Nu var det bara att hoppas att Percys bok-jag skulle dö på vägen till dödsriket i stället. Gudarna ska veta att det var mer än ett par än dem själva som skulle försöka med alla medel att röja pojken ur vägen.

"Men det är knappast i flygplans höjd", muttrade Percy besviket omedvetet om Luks mörka tankar om honom.

"Ledsen Percy", suckade Luke uppriktigt.

Det var faktiskt inte så att han hade något emot Percy själv, men han var i vägen för sina planer och han hade inte råd med hinder. Ett hinder precis som de här böckerna. De kunde inte ha kommit mer olägligt, tänkte Luke bistert.

"Det är okej, det är inte ditt fel", svarade Percy ärligt till den äldre halvguden.

**Jag tittade på Keiron. "Jag kommer inte att kunna använda de här, eller hur?"**

**Han skakade på huvudet. "Luke menade väl, Percy, men det vore mycket oklokt av dig att ge dig upp i luften."**

**Jag nickade besviket, men fick sedan en idé. "Hallå där, Grover, vill du ha nåt magiskt?"**

"Menar du allvar?", sa Grover misstroget.

"Det är en perfekt lösning", strålade Percy.

"De skulle fortfarande komma till användning då", nickade Luke fundersamt. Kanske så sken solen ännu åt hans håll. **  
**

**Han sken upp. "Jag?"**

"Du", instämde Percy. "Vem är mer lämpad än min bästa vän?"**  
**

**En stund senare hade vi satt skorna på hans konstgjorda fötter och snört fast dem, och världens förta flygande getpojke var redo att ge sig upp i luften. **

"Jag? I luften?", sa Grover fortfarande förundrat.

"Du borde inte flyga för högt", varnade Zeus iskallt. "Du kan upptäcka att det blir något hett om dina gethorn då."

"Noterat", svarade Grover och hukade sig bakom Percy som blängde på Zeus för att ha skrämt hans vän. Vad det än var som gjorde himlens härskare så arg och bitter mot Grover var Percy säker på inte var satyrens fel. **  
**

_**"Maia" **_**ropade han.  
**

**Han steg till väders utan problem, men föll sedan åt sidan så att ryggsäcken släpade i gräset. De bevingadskorna kastade sig hit och dit som små otämjda hästar.**

"Det där verkar riktigt svårt", mumlade Sunshine. "Är ni säkra på att det är, tja, säkert?"

"Det kan inte skada att ha med dem åtminstone", sa Luke lätt.

Hermes rynkade panna. Varför hade han en känsla av att något var fruktansvärt fel?

**"Övning", ropade Keiron efter honom. "Du måste öva!**

"**Aaaahhh!" Grover flög i sidled nerför sluttningen rak mot stadsjeepen.**

"Definitivt mer övning", fnös Annabeth. "Hoppas att du inte gjorde illa dig."

"Jag klarade mig säkert", sa Grover. "Satyrer är tuffare än så vet du."

"Jag vet", sa Annabeth med ett leende mot sin vän.

"Det är verkligen jätte tuffa", muttrade Zeus sarkastiskt. "Varför har jag inte beviljat dem allihop tapperhetsmedaljer för länge sen egentligen?"

"Utmärkt idé", sa Hades med ett smalt leende på hans läppar. Det såg inte det minsta vänligt ut. "Du kan ju efter böckerna se till att det blir gjort."

Zeus blängde på sin bror men bestämde sig för att inte säga något. Inte för att han inte skulle vinna i en ord kamp. Nej, nej, det var helt enkelt så att Hades inte var värd hans tid.

Som om Hades läst hans tankar så fnös han roat och vände sig bort från Zeus. **  
**

**Innan jag hunnit följa efter grep Keiron mig i armen.  
**

**"Jag borde ha utbildat dig bättre, Percy", sa han. "Om jag bara haft mer tid. Herakles, Jason - de fick mer utbildning allihop."**

"Det är antagligen precis vad han behöver höra, Keiron", muttrade Poseidon.

Hades nickade tyst instämmande. "Det lät lite som: 'Du kommer aldrig att mäta dig med de andra hjältarna, men jag skickar ut dig på ett uppdrag du sannolikt kommer att dö på ändå. Lycka till!'"

"Förutom det där med döden, förhoppningsvis", tillade Poseidon snabbt.

Hades skakade bara på huvudet. "Du kan hoppas broder, du kan hoppas."

"Ni vet, det är svårt att stanna positiv när de vuxna här talar om att jag kommer att misslyckas ovanpå att jag redan fått det förespått utav en mumie", sa Percy torrt och Poseidon såg ursäktande på honom samtidigt som Hades bara skakade på sitt huvud.

"Kan jag bara tillägga att hon inte är en mumie?", lade Apollon till blank.

"Massorna har talat, pappa", log Lee. "Det kommer nog ta ett tag innan vi slutar att kalla ditt Orakel för en mumie. Om du har tur så kommer det att sluta med näst eller näst-nästa generation eller nåt sånt."

"Aja, jag antar att jag får drömma mig tillbaka till tiderna där hon faktiskt var respektabel", sa Apollon godmodigt. Han hade en viss känsla att sin son skulle få bita tillbaka sina ord förr eller senare. Med sannolikhet förr.

**Det är okej. Jag önskar bara att ... "  
**

**Jag hejdade mig, för jag hade varit nära att låta som en barnunge. Jag önskade att min pappa hade givit mig något häftigt, magiskt föremål som kunde komma till hjälp under uppdraget - något lika användbart som Luke flygande skor eller Annabeths osynlighetsmösa.**

"Keiron…", sa Poseidon sakta. "Jag kan inte tro att du håller på att glömma att ge honom vapnet!"

"Mr Poseidon, sir", sa Beckendorf försiktigt, "det kommer dyka upp här om nån sekund."**  
**

**"Vad tänker jag på?" utbrast Keiron. "Jag kan förstås inte låta dig ge dig av utan den här."**

**Han drog upp en penna ur rockfickan och gav den till mig. Det var en vanlig kulspetspenna, med svart bläck och huv. Kostade förmodligen trettio cent.**

"Du får verkligen inte den att låta så intressant", fnyste Katie.

"Instämmer", sa Silena leende. "Det är nog det mest lika vi har kommit till sen när Stolls sa något om att du skulle slås med tandpetare, Percy."

"Har vi sagt det?", sa Connor häpet. "Jag minns faktiskt inte det. Var det idag? Eller förra veckan?"

"Kanske båda", sa Percy med en axelryckning. "Jag kommer själv inte ihåg det."

"Då tackar vi dig, Silena för din påminnelse", strålade Travis.

Silena stönade. "Det här är ett sådant här tillfälle när jag skulle ha varit tyst, eller hur?"

Resten av lägret nickade.

"Trodde väl det", suckade Silena.

**"Wow", sa jag. "Tack."**

"Mina damer och herrar, satyrer, nymfer, najader och odödliga typer, Percy Jackson visar sin odödliga tacksamhet. Visst är det så ödmjukt och så äkta med sina två starka och vackra ord? Ge honom en varm applåd för hans ordförråd och uppskattning för sitt häftiga svärd som kan utklassa alla andra svärd här på lägret."

"Jag fattar, Jocelyn", sa Percy med en rodnad. "Jag kunde ha låtit tacksammare."

"Nja, jag bryr mig egentligen inte", log Jocelyn. "Det är bara roligt att utbrista random saker. Kunde inte låta bli att ta tillfället i akt."

**"Percy, det där är en gåva från din far. Jag har för varat den i åratal, utan att veta till vem jag skulle ge den. Men nu står profetian klar för mig. Det var dig jag väntade på."**

"Spooky", sa Samantha fnittrande.

"Inte så lite heller", höll Percy med om.**  
**

**Jag minde utflykten till konstmuseet i New York, när jag förintat mrs Dodds. Keiron hade kastat till mig en penna som förvandlat till ett svärd. Kunde det här vara ... ?**

"Hrm, hade inte förväntat mig att han skulle inse det så snabbt", mumlade Athena besviket.

"Du verkligen njuter av mina och mina barns misslyckade, inte sant?", muttrade Poseidon.

"Jag är säker på att du känner desamma för mig", sa Athena och viftade med en ointresserad gest på sin hand. **  
**

**Jag tog av huven och pennan växte sig längre och tyngre. På en halv sekund höll jag i ett blänkande, tveeggat bronssvärd med ett fäste om var lindat med läderremmar och prytt med guldnitar.**

"Ett vapen måste inte bar vara snyggt att se på, Jackson", sa Annabeth klokt. "Du måste kunna använda det också."

"Tillbaka på efternamns benämning igen", mumlade Percy för sig själv och Annabeth log mot honom.

**Det var det första vapen som faktiskt kändes välba lanserat i min hand.**

"Men jag antar att det väger upp emot det negativa", fortsatte Annabeth lugnt.

"Har hon aldrig fel om något?", frågade Percy och såg sig omkring.

De andra lägermedlemmarna ryckte på deras axlar eller skakade på deras huvuden.

De hade aldrig varit med om det i alla fall.

"I see", mumlade Percy fundersamt. **  
**

**"Svärdet har en lång och tragisk historia som vi inte behöver gå in på", sa Keiron. "Dess namn är **_**Anaklus **_**mos."**

**"Tidvattenvåg", tolkade jag, förvånad över att jag förstod gammalgrekiskan med sådan lätthet.**

"Jag sa ju att du skulle förstå det med tiden", sa Annabeth nöjt.

"Insåg det. Men jag svär att om vi fortsätter att ha den här konversionen så _kommer_ jag att bli den uslaste i hela lägret på att prata gammelgrekiska", svor Percy högtidligt.

"Det är antagligen sant, Annabeth", höll Grover med om.

**"Använd det bara i nödfall", sa Keiron, "och bara mot monster. Ingen hjälte bör skada dödliga - om det inte är absolut nödvändigt, förstås. Fast det här svärdet skulle hur som helst inte skada dem."  
Jag såg på den vassa klingan. **

"Dina ord verkar vara en aning oförståeliga", skrattade Luke lätt.

"Tja, om jag inte berättar det då så lär han märka det inom sinom tid", sa Keiron. "Men förhoppningsvis ska han inte behöva använda den över huvud taget."

"_Han _sitter faktiskt här medans ni pratar över hans huvud", insköt Percy.

**"Vad menar du med att det inte skulle skada dem? Hur kan det komma sig?"**

"Exakt vad jag tänkte fråga om", nickade Percy. **  
**

**"Svärdet besår av himmelsk brons. Det är smitt av cykloperna, härdat i hjärtat av berget Etna och avkylt i floden Lete. **

"Den har varit med om mycket minsann", mullrade Hefaistos. "Låter som en ordentlig klinga det där, pojk."

"Eh, tack sir", sa Percy tveksamt men guden tycktes inte bry sig om det.

"Om pappa tycker så borde det vara et riktigt bra svärd", fastslog Jake bestämt och en aning imponerat.

**Det är dödligt farligt för monster, för varje varelse från Underjorden - förutsatt att de inte dödar dig först. Men svärdet går bara rakt igenom dödliga som en illusion. De är helt enkelt inre betydelsefulla nog för att svärdet ska döda dem. **

"Det är bra, visst? Eller?", sa Miranda tveksamt.

"På gott och ont, men ja, det är bra. Då skulle halvblod inte vara de enda som stod under hot från monster", förklarade Keiron.

"Det är definitivt bra", sa Malcolm definitivt.

**Och jag bör varna dig för att du som halvgud kan bli dödad med både himmelska och vanliga vapen. Du är dubbelt så sårbar."**

"Helt fantastiskt", muttrade Percy. "Men vad hade jag egentligen väntat mig?"

"Ni lever hårda liv", suckade Grover verkligen ledsen för sin vän. Han visste personligen exakt hur hård livet för ett halvblod kunde vara.

Annabeth nickade bara tyst men sa inget. **  
**

**"Bra att veta."**

**"Sätt tillbaka huven på pennan nu."  
**

**Jag rörd med huven vid svärdets pets och Tidvat tenvåg sjönk genast ihop till en kulspetspenna igen. Jag stoppa den i fickan, inte utan viss bävan efter om jag varit känd för att tappa bort pennor i skolan.**

"Det var ju typiskt att det skulle vara just en penna", fnös Riley.

"Jag kommer förhoppningsvis ha kvar den i min ägo tills slutet av uppdraget åtminstone", hoppades Percy.

"Du var verkligen känd att tappa bort pennor?", sa Silena förvånat.

"Japp", nickade Percy allvarligt. "Två dagar in på den först terminen tröttnade lärarna på mig att de sa att om jag inte hittade dem så fick jag betala egna. De blev en aning förvånade när korridorerna nästa morgon bryddes av planscher där det stod: 'Har nån sätt Percy Jacksons penna? Gå till rum 221 i sådana fall'. Det var en bild av cirka fyrtio pennor på bilden. Grover och jag fick alla i vår klass och den under oss att donera dem till oss. Eftersom jag bara gjort som mina lärare hade bet om så kom jag undan utan ett straff."

"Hur?!", utbrast Connor. "Hur i Hermes bevingade fötter kom du undan med något sådant?"

Percy ryckte på axlarna. "Tur?", föreslog han.

"Tur", fnös Travis. "Om det hade varit så enkelt."

"Jag kan inte fatta att de fortfarande kommer ihåg det där med bevingade fötter", knorrade Hermes för sig själv.

"Det är säker glömt om ytligare några kapitel", tröstade Hestia.

"Ja, just det. Om några kapitel ja", hostade Apollon. "Precis vad som kommer att hända."

**"Det kan du inte", sa Keiron. **

"Vad är det jag inte kan?", frågade Percy förvånat.**  
**

**"Vad är det jag inte kan?" **Ekade Percy bok-jag två sekunder senare och den riktiga Percy såg fåraktig ut.

**"Tappa bort pennan", sa han. **

"Hur vet du att det var det som jag tänkte på?", undrade Percy.

"Jag var din lärare, kommer du ihåg?", log Keiron. "Så många gånger du kom till min lektion utan ett ordentligt skrivdon är i sig ett mirakel som bara ödesgudinnorna kan förstå."

**"Den är förtrollad så att den alltid dyker upp i din ficka igen. Prova."**

"Är det en sådan bra idé?", frågade Miranda. "Tänk om den faktiskt inte kommer tillbaka och så står ni där och typ: 'Ops, det verkar som om jag hade fel. Tja, du får gå på ditt uppdrag utan ett vapen trots allt. Off you go, Jackson.'"

"Det verkar lite hm, orealistiskt", sa Sunshine sakta.

"Jag tyckte att det var fullkomligt realistiskt", sa Connor obekymrat. "Det finns alltid en möjlighet."

"Det är cirka 95 % säkert på att det inte kommer att hända", fnös Malcolm.

"Då är det fortfarande 5 % säkert att det kommer att hända", sa Connor triumferande.

"Varför fortsätter vi att ge en massa exempel på allt och inget när våra konversioner bara snurrat till sig, egentligen?", suckade Malcolm besegrat.

"Don't feed the troll", mumlade Sofia för sig själv. "Inte för att jag tycker att någon är ett troll, det dök bara upp i mitt huvud."

"Ni ser. Helt snurrigt", muttrade Malcolm.

"Minder tid att läsa. Mer tid att sova", var Jeffersons enda kommentar och det bröt spänningen och lägret brast i skratt.

**Jag var en aning nervös, men kastade pennan så långt jag kunde nerför sluttningen och såg den för svinna i gräset.**

"Den kommer inte att försvinna", sa Malcolm när han såg Mirandas blick.

Hon räckte barnsligt ut tungan mot honom.

"Snälla nån, du kan åtminstone försöka att agera som en ledare. Travis och Connor har en ursäkt, det har inte du", muttrade Katie till sin halvsyster.

Miranda muttrade några väl valda ord för sig själv när Travis och Connor började att skratta bakom henne.

**"Det kan ta några ögonblick", sa Keiron. "Känn ****efter ****i ****fickan nu."  
Och visst, pennan låg där.**

"Vad var det jag sa", sa Malcolm leende.

"Personligen tycker jag att det skulle ha varit mer roande om pennan inte hade kommit tillbaka", sa Hermes med en axel ryckning.

"Tala för dig själv, mr Hermes", fnyste Percy. "Jag skulle inte ha skratta om det hände."

"Det är vi två om", instämde Poseidon.

"**Okej, det är **_**extremt **_**coolt", medgav jag. "Men vad händer om en dödlig ser mig dra ett svärd?"  
**

**Keiron log. "Diset är kraftfullt, Percy."  
**

**"Diset?"  
**

"**Ja. Läs **_**Iliaden - **_**där nämns det gång på gång. Så ****fo****rt ****gudomliga eller monstruösa föremål dyker upp i de dödligas värld, ger de upphov till ett skymmande töcken som fördunklar människornas syn. **_**Du **_**ser saker och ting precis sådana de är, eftersom du är halvblod, men män niskorna kommer att tolka dem annorlunda. **

"Jag har alltid fascinerats av hur människor kan vara så omedvetna", sa Hermes fundersamt. "De hittar alltid på ett svar på allt även om det svaret inte är närmare sanningen än tusen mil."

"Ja, ja, dödliga är omedvetna typer", muttrade Luke bryskt och Chris som satt bredvid honom gav Luke en frågande blick som han ignorerade.

**Märkligt, faktiskt, hur långt människor är beredda att gå för att få saker och ting att passa in i sin version av verkligheten."**

"Malcolm", sa Annabeth snabbt, "kan jag få ett av dina block? Det här är värt mer himmelsbrons."

"Nja, jag vet inte riktigt", började Malcolm och Annabeth såg förvånat på honom, "var det inte du som lärde mig att alltid föra med dig det material som man kunde behöva?"

"Det kan ha varit så", sa dottern till Athena.

"Verkar som om lärlingen precis slog mastern", skrattade Malcolm. "Men jag borde antagligen inte göra det till en vana."

Annabeth kunde instämma till sin halvbrors ord och hade nästan glömt anledningen till att hon ville ta anteckningar i första hand. Japp, det hade varit ett bra beslut att göra Malcolm till sin andreman.

"Så han är alltså inte en själlös robot som inte är kapabel att vissa känslor", sa Michael något förvånat och Lee slog honom försiktigt på axeln med en fnysning.

**Jag stoppade tillbaka Tidvattenvåg i fickan.**

**För första gången kändes det att uppdraget var på allvar. **

"Med ett vapen i handen och oraklets ord i ditt huvud som är det mycket troligt", nickade Athena allvarligt. "Även om detta försök att förändra framtiden visar sig vara fruktlöst så kommer vi i alla fall få en inblick på vad som kan komma att hända på ett halvblods uppdrag."

"Varför tar vi inte att bara döper mig till Percy försökskaninen?", sa Percy spydigt. Han började allvarligt störa sig på att alla verkade ta hans liv som ett skämt eller en helt vanlig fakta bok utan att ta hänsyn till hans riktiga känslor.

**Jag skulle faktiskt ge mig av från Halvblods kullen. **

"Minst är det för en god sak", nickade Percy och läger medlemmarna antog att det han menade var att rädda världen medans Percy faktiskt hade syftat på att rädda hans mamma.

"En väldigt god sak, om det nu inte visar sig att du är tjuven trots allt", sa Zeus med en hotfull ton.

"Ibland", sa Hades sakta, "så önskar jag att du skulle älska dragkedjor nästan lika mycket som du älskar din lilla blixt. Då kanske du skulle ta och kunna knäppa igen din mun då och då och bespara resten av oss en huvudvärk."

"Det var faktiskt ganska så roligt", konstaterade Poseidon överraskat och det rykte i hans läppar.

"Om fader nu inte tar det som en krigshandling mot Olympos", muttrade Athena inte det minsta road.

"Jag kommer att prata lite vett i honom då", försäkrade Hestia. Det var illa nog med en krigsförklaring mot Poseidon om inte de kunde finna tjuven, det behövds inte en krigsförklaring mot Hades också.

**Jag var på väg västerut utan någon övervak ning från vuxna, utan reservplan och till och med utan mobiltelefon (Keiron sa att monster kunde spåra mobiltelefoner; om vi använde en, skulle det vara värre än att skicka upp en lysraket). **

"Jag antar att sättet ni fick reda på att halvblod inte kunde använda mobiltelefoner utan att bli monstermagneter inte var trevligt", sa Jocelyn för en gångs skull helt allvarlig.

"Det är korrekt", erkände Keiron med en grimas och hans svans viftade till.

**Jag hade inget vapen som var kraftfullare än ett svärd att bekämpa monster med och jag skulle ta mig till De dödas rike.**

"Vi tror på dig", hejade Liljan uppmuntrande. "Du kan klara det här, Percy."

"Tack, Lill", sa Percy tacksamt även om han innerst inne var säker på att det där uppdraget skulle misslyckas. För var det inte så som till och med Oraklet hade sagt?

Apollon harklade sig:

"_Till sommarsolståndet_

_uppdraget är avklarat_

_visst är det häftigt"_

Solguden såg sig omkring som om han väntade på applåder.

Artemis skakade sorgset på sitt huvud. "Och det alla, var en av min brors, vågar jag säga berömda, haikuer."

"Wow", mumlade Annabeth förbluffat och Percy höll med. Det fanns inte så mycket mer att säga om den urusla haikun.

**"Keiron ... ", sa jag. "När du säger att gudarna är odödliga, så ... alltså, det måste väl ha funnits en tid f**_**öre **_**dem, eller hur?"**

"Här kommer det", muttrade Demeter.

"Kommer vad?", frågade Percy.

"Dagens historia föreläsning", svarad Annabeth. "Det är faktiskt riktigt intressant."

"Om du tycker det… väck mig när det är över."

"Du är hopplös", suckade Annabeth.

**"Det fanns faktiskt **_**fyra **_**tidsåldrar före dem. Titaner nas tidsålder var den fjärde. Den kallas ibland för guld åldern, vilket avgjort är en felaktig benämning. Det här - den västerländska civilisationen och Zeus välde - är den femte åldern."**

"Såå, om titanerna kom tillbaka, betyder det att de kommer att bli den sjätte åldern trots att de hade den fjärde, eller blir det den fjärde igen?", frågade Chris intresserat.

"Varför bryr du dig", sa Clarisse men hon hade ingen ovänlig ton.

"Intressant att veta bara", sa Chris med en axel ryckning. "Tänk om den andra generation av gudar bestämmer sig för att störta mr Zeus, kommer de då att ha den sjätte åldern? Eller kommer den fortfarande att kallas den femte då? Bara ett intresse jag har att få veta."

"Du kanske inte vill prata om att vi nån gång skulle störta Zeus när han är här", mumlade Hermes tyst noga med att nämnda gud inte skulle höra. "Låt oss bara säga – och vi har redan konstaterat detta – han kan vara en aning paranoid."

"Just det", mindes Chris och beslutade att han kunde ta reda på svaren till sina frågor efter att de läst ut boken i stället.

**"Hur var det då ... före gudarna?"**

"Världen hade säkert sina ljusare och mörkare dagar även då", sa Malcolm logiskt.

**Keiron snörpte på munnen. "Inre ens **_**jag **_**är gammal nog för att minnas det, pojk, men jag vet att det var en mörk tid ull av barbari för de dödliga. **

"Eller så var det bara mörkt", rättade sig Malcolm.

"Vilket år är du född då?", frågade Liljan Keiron nyfiket.

"På den tiden hade man inte uppfunnit dagarna på året eller ens att det fanns år", svarade Keiron tålmodigt.

"Men när firar du din födelsedag då?", undrade Liljan i stället.

"Liljan", sa Miranda försiktigt, "jag tror inte att Keiron har någon officiell födelsedag. Inte de äldre gudarna heller."

"Så du vet inte när du är född?", sa Percy till Poseidon och blandade sig in i konversionen.

"Låt oss bara säga att jag hade viktigare saker att tänka på än när jag var född på den tiden", sa Poseidon torrt. "Som att ta sig ut ur Kronos mage. Eller bara överleva länge nog utan att dö av uttråkning. Det var en metafor", tillade havsguden när han såg att hans son var på väg att öppna munnen för att ställa en ny fråga.

**Kronos, titanerna härskare, kallade sin tid vid makten för guldåldern för att människorna var oskuldsfulla och levde i okun nighet då. **

"Det är så konstigt att tänka sig att vi bara kunde gå omkring utan ett bekymmer i världen eller stressa runt. Men skulle det vara en förbannelse eller en gåva?", sa Samantha fundersamt och vissa såg förvånat på henne. De hade bara trott att hon var en dum blondin utan några starka åsikter.

"Så du bestämde dig till sist för att säga något smart", fnös Riley.

Samantha såg något sårad ut. "Jag kan säga smarta saker."

"Själv klart så kan hon det", sa Annabeth lugnt. "Och den som säger något annat får säga det till spetsen av Samanthas dolk."

Många såg tvivlande ut men andra såg ut att ta in vad dottern till Athena sa. Det brukade inte sluta bra när man inte lyssnade på ett barn till visdomens gudinna.

**Men det var bara propaganda. Titanernas konung brydde sig inte det minsta om er sort, annat än som aptitretare eller en billig form av underhållning. Det var bara under Zeus första tid vid makten, när den gode titanen Prometeus stal elden från gudarna och gav den åt människorna, som din art började göra framsteg – **

"Elden fixar allt med andra ord", log Jake.

"Eller förstör", tillade Will.

"Utan eld som kan inte en fågel Fenix föddas", påpekade Jake. "Utan eld, ingen aska."

"Men askan skulle kunna symbolisera förstörelse", argumenterade Will tillbaka.

"Vi kan alla komma överens om att ni två har olika åsikter", sa Beckendorf. "Men jag tänker i alla fall läsa vidare nu." Utan ett ord till så började han att läsa.

**och till och med då ansågs Prometeus vara en radikal tänkare. Zeus bestraffade honom strängt, som du kanske minns. Så småningom blev gudarna förstås mer vänligt sinnade mot människorna och den västerländska civilisationen föddes."**

"Det beror på hur du definierar: vänligt sinnade", sa Will. "Jag tror att vissa gudar var mer än bara "vänligt sinnade""

"Jag-", började Jake men avbröts av att Marlie kastade en kudde på hans huvud. "Vad? Jag skulle säga att jag höll med!"

"Åh", sa Marlie generat. "Förlåt."

**"Men gudarna kan inte dö **_**nu, **_**eller hur? Jag menar, så länge den västerländska civilisationen lever, så lever de. Så även om jag misslyckas, kan inget hända som är så fasansfullt att **_**allt **_**går åt pipan - eller hur?"**

"Ehm, jo, allt kan faktiskt gå åt pipan som du sa", informerade Annabeth. "Åtminstone för mänsklighetens del."

"Så det är allt eller inget alltså", suckade Percy.

"Stämmer", bekräftade Annabeth. **  
**

**Keiron log dystert. "Ingen vet hur länge västerlan dets ålder varar, Percy. Det stämmer att gudarna är odödliga, men det var titanerna också. **_**De **_**finns fort farande, inlåsta i sina olika fängelser där de tvingas uthärda ändlös smärta och bestraffning. **

"Det är en skrämmande tanke att något sådant kunde hända med gudarna också", mumlade Silena tystlåtet.

"Jag håller med", instämde Beckendorf innan han gick tillbaka till läsningen.

**De är från tagna makten, men fortfarande i högsta grad levande. **

"Och det är nästan en ännu mer skrämmande tanke", sa Sofia.

"Tänk om en av dem plötsligt kommer att komma fram hoppande inifrån marken och typ: 'Aha! Jag är äntligen fri!", Quinton talade med en dramatisk ton och de närmast honom hoppade till och såg nervöst på paviljongens golv.

Athena skakade bara på sitt huvud. "Våra fiender är hårt bevakade. Något sådant borde inte vara möjligt."

"Låt oss behålla det så", sa Hermes helt allvarligt och såg åt Lukes riktning.

"Borde?", mumlade Percy för sig själv. "Betyder det att de inte är hårt bevakade nog?"

**Må ödesgudinnorna förbjuda att gudarna någonsin drabbas av ett sånt öde, eller att vi någonsin störtas tillbaka i det flutnas mörker och kaos. Det enda vi kan göra, pojk, är att leva i enlighet med vårt öde."**

"Som hur mycket man än vill, inte bestäms av oss själva", muttrade Ethan buttert.

"Det är något ironiskt med alla: gör-ditt-eget-öde-tal som det finns", instämde Chris.**  
**

**"Vårt öde ... om vi nu vet vilket vårt öde är."  
**

**"Lugn, bara lugn", sa Keiron. "Håll huvudet kallt. Och kom ihåg att du kanske kommer att förhindra det största kriget i mänsklighetens historia."**

"Keiron", stönade Annabeth. "Du har goda avsikter, men för Percys förstånds skull, snälla, välj dina ord med tillförsikt."

"Men han talade ju sanning", påpekade Will. "Varför inte bara säga rakt på sak i stället för att tassa på tå runt allt?"

"Kanske en mellan väg?", föreslog Sunshine tveksamt.

"Ja", Instämde Travis till allas förvåning. "Varför ska man behöva välja mellan glass och kakor när man bara kan blanda?"

Det kanske inte var så förvånande trots allt, gick igenom alls huvuden.

**"Jag är mycket lugn", sa jag.**

"Japp, kall som ett isberg", mumlade Percy något bekymrat.

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer snart att värmas upp ordentligt", sa Luke frånvarande och gick mentalt igenom planen igen i sitt huvud. Percy gav honom en frågande blick som Luke inte såg.

**När jag kom ner till kullens fot kastade jag en blick över axeln. Nu stod Keiron under tallen som hade varit Thalia, Zeus dotter, i sin hästmännikogestalt och höjde bågen till hälsning. Den typiska avskedshälsningen från en typisk kentaur när man ska ut på livsfarligt uppdrag.**

"Lycka till Percy", sa bröderna Stoll i kör.

"Låt oss hoppas att han inte blir skadad och att denna tvist kommer att lösas snart", mumlade Hestia för sig själv. Hon var tvungen att erkänna att hon hade vuxit förtjust i sin unga brorson och det skulle vara förskräckligt tråkigt om något skulle hända honom.

"Är det inte tvärt om man ska hoppas?" muttrade Zeus som hade hört henne och Hestia gav honom en av sina sällsynta skarpa blickar som han besvärat undvek.

**Argos körde oss genom landsbygden och in på västra Long Island.**

**Det kände konstigt att befinna sig på en motorväg igen, med Annabeth och Grover bredvid mig som om vi vore vanliga samåkare. **

"Det känns konstigt att höra om det också", sa Silena. "Tänk att vad som helst kan hända nu. Bra saker. Dåliga saker. Vi skulle kunna höra hur någon av oss-" hon avbröt sig själv och kände sig inte på humör för att slutföra den meningen.

"Det är därför vi fick det här böckerna", påminde Beckendorf henne om. "För att försöka att förhindra det dåliga från att hända."

"Just det." Silena log ett blekt men äkta leende mot Hefaistos son.

**Efter fjorton dagar på Halv blodskullen kändes den verkliga världen som en dröm. Jag kom på mig med att stirra på varenda McDonald's, på varenda unge ****i ****baksätet på föräldrarnas bil, på var enda affischtavla och galleria.**

"Det kan jag tänka mig, eller inte. Det var en evighet sedan jag själv var ute i den verklige världen", sa Travis fundersamt och fick effektivt de andra halvbloden att undra exakt hur länge sedan det var. När de tänkte efter så kunde de inte komma ihåg när bröderna Stoll kom till lägret.

Jag kanske borde försöka att planera ut en flyktplan, tänkte Ethan stilla. Just i fall att allt gick åt Zeus humör. Med tanken på hur många böcker det var så var det inte en omöjlig tanke att saker snabbt skulle förstöras för honom och för Luke i synnerhet.

**"Hittills har det ju gått bra", sa jag till Annabeth. "En och en halv mil utan ett enda monster."**

"Hm, en och en halv mil?", mumlade Beckendorf. "Inte illa. Inte illa alls."

"Beckendorf", muttrade Annabeth, men det var inte med ett arg tonfall. Man kunde bara inte bli arg på den storvuxna killen. "Om allt går åt pipan nu så har jag rätt att skylla på dig."

"Sorry, Annabeth", sa Beckendorf ödmjukt.

**Hon gav mig en irriterad blick. "Det betyder otur att prata på det där sättet, sjögräshjärna."**

"Exakt", nickade Annabeth allvarligt och Percy gav henne en försiktig blick.

"Du vet väl att du sa det flera dagar förtidigt och även cirka tre sekunder försent, visst?", beslöt han sig för att våga säga.

"Jag vet", morrade Annabeth och gav honom en blick som Percy hade väntat att se betydligt mer ilska i en vad den nu innehöll.

**"Kan du inte påminna mig igen ... varför hatar du mig så mycket?"**

"En fantastiskt bra fråga", skrattade Pollux.

"Det är inte troligt att en kvinna kommer att säga det till den som frågar", fnös Persefone.

"Du har aldrig hatat mig, eller?", frågade Hades och svalde ner sin nervositet.

"Hörde du inte just vad jag sa", sa Persefone strängt innan hon skrattade. "Men jag, jag avskydde dig från botten av mitt hjärta-"

"Det får mig att känna mig så mycket bättre", muttrade Hades.

"Med rätta", mullrade Zeus.

"Låt mig avsluta", sa Persefone barskt. "Som jag sa", fortsatte hon sött, "så avskydde jag dig först, men jag kunde aldrig hata dig."

Hades satt tyst en liten stund. "Jag kan leva med det", sa han till sist och Persefone skattade ömt och ignorerade Demeters ogillande blick.

**"Jag hatar dig inte."  
**

**"Det märks inte."  
**

**Hon vek upp sin osynlighetsmösa. "Alltså… det är helt enkelt inte meningen att vi ska komma bra  
överens. Våra föräldrar är rivaler."**

"Allvarligt jänta?", muttrade en kille som hittills varit tyst längst bak i paviljongen och hans irländska accent hördes tydligt igenom hans tal. "Bara för att era föräldrar är rivaler så kan ni inte vara vänner?"

Annabeth rodna ilsket. "Det kanske inte betyder något för dig Darwin, men för mig så gör det något."

"Vem är han?", frågade Percy Grover.

"Det är Darwin Lagon, en son till Ares. Oroa dig inte för honom. Han avskyr alla", förklarade Grover. "Och alla avskyr honom. Nästan lika mycket som Clarisse skulle jag vilja påstå."

Percy visslade lågt. "Det är ganska så mycket då." För sig själv tänkte han att det som den där Darwin killen hade sagt var rätt så klokt egentligen.

**"Varför det?"**

**Hon himlade med ögonen. "Hur många anledning ar ska jag räkna upp? **

"Det här kommer att ta ett tag", sa Athena slutgiltigt och såg emot Poseidons riktning och guden själv grimaserade åt henne. "Moget farbror. Moget."

"Tar bara efter min brorsdotter", sa Poseidon jämt och Athena var tvungen att hindra en egen grimas och vände sig emot boken i stället med ett: "humf."

**En gång kom min mamma på Poseidon med sin flickvän ****i ****Athenas tempel, vilket är **_**enormt **_**respektlöst. **

"Du får det att låta som om Ers nåd Poseidon varit otrogen mot Ers nåd Athena", fnyste Luke och blinkade åt Annabeth.

"Även om det var på det visset så skulle fortfarande mr Poseidon ha varit respektlös mot min mamma", angav Annabeth.

**En annan gång tävlade Athena och Poseidon om att bli staden Athens gudomliga beskyddare. Din pappa skapade nåt slags löjlig saltvattenkälla som gåva till staden. Min mamma skapade olivträdet. Folket såg att hennes gåva var bättre och uppkallad staden efter henne."**

"Det var ganska så enkelt på den tiden dock", muttrade Dionysos. "Om man proklamerade att man var Zeus själv och hade fixat en sned käpp skulle folk tro på en."

"Och hur kan du veta det?", begärde Zeus surt.

"För att det har hänt så klart", svarade Poseidon roat i Dionysos ställe.

"Jag önskade att du hade haft bättre koll på din egen sneda käpp både då och nu i stället för att elektrifiera alla och/eller tappa bort den så att alla kan snava över den. Du var aldrig bra på att hålla koll på dina saker förr heller. Jag kan inte förstå hur någon kan tänka sig att klä ut sig till dig", sa Hades och hans vanliga bleka hud hade fått en svag färg efter sin ovanligt långa rant som lämnade många att se mållöst på guden.

**"De måste verkligen gilla oliver."  
**

"Och olivolja", tillade den riktiga Percy. "Och allt annat med oliver. Ehm, Annabeth? Är du okej? Försöker du att kväva dig med en kudde? Det ser inte ut att fungera för din information." Han fick bara ett halvkvävt ljud till svar.

**"Äh, strunt i det."**

"Ja snälla, låt oss. Det här är såå tråkigt", suckade Afrodite.

"Du vet väl att desto mer du kommenterar desto längre tid tar det", påpekade Artemis.

"Min röst låter åtminstone fantastiskt", fastslog skönhets gudinnan bestämt och Artemis suckade nu också.

"Varför tar du inte och läser nästa kapitel i sådana fall?" frågade hon.

"Nä", Afrodite skakade på sitt huvud och inte ett endaste lade sig fel, "det ska Silena göra."

"Ska jag?", sa Silena häpet.

"Självklart vännen. Det kommer att bli underbart", lovade Afrodite.

"Vad är det du planerar?", bad Hefaistos misstänksamt.

"Så lite tro på mig", flämtade Afrodite. "Men oroa dig inte kära make. Jag har allt under kontroll."

"För det gjorde mig inte alls orolig", sa smedjans gud blankt.

**"Om hon hade uppfunnit pizza - **_**då **_**skulle ja ha fö rstått!"**

**"Jag sa strunt i det!"**

**Argos log där han satt i framsätet. Han sa ingenting, men ett blått öga i hans nacke blinkade åt mig.  
**

**I Queens blev vi sinkade av trafiken. När vi kom till Manhattan höll solen på att gå ner och det hade börjat regna.**

**Argo släppte av oss vid buss terminalen på övre östra sidan, inte långt ifrån min mammas och Gabes lägenhet.**

**Upptejpad på en brevlåda satt en genomblöt affisch med min bild på: HAR ****DU ****SETT DEN HÄR POJKEN?**

"Jösses", sa Apollon sysslolöst och dinglade med sina solglasögon från sina fingrar. "Redan känd efter att bara ha varit tillbaka några timmar. Måste ha varit ett nytt rekord."

"Jag kan inte fatta att du just sa jösses", muttrade Artemis.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du inte kunde-", Apollon avbröt sig själv och tycktes tänka efter innan han sedan fortsatte, "nej, vänta, jag kan inse det", sköt solguden tillbaka.

Artemis himlade helt enkelt med ögonen. "Du är bara avundsjuk på att Perseus nu är mer känd – och det är inte ens på ett bra sätt – än du är plus att ditt orakel inte längre är med i boken."

"Det är Percy", försökte Percy förgäves. "Enkla, vanliga, icke hjälte-aktiga Percy."

**Jag rev ner den innan Annabeth och Grover hunnit se den.**

"Du vet", sa Malcolm lätt, "om du hade sagt det till Annabeth och Grover är jag säker på att det skulle hjälpa till mycket mer effektivts om de också visste och på så sätt kunde ni undvika alla myndigheter."

"Jag kan inte ändar på det nu, kan jag?", svarade Percy med en axel ryckning.

**Argos tog ut våra väskor ur bagageutrymmet, såg till att vi fick bussbiljetter och körde sedan därifrån. Ögat på ovansidan av hans hand öppnades för att titta på oss när han körde ut från parkeringsplatsen.  
**

**Jag tänkte på hur nära jag befann mig mitt gamla hem. **

"Om du fortsätter att tänka så där så kommer ert uppdrag att bli ytterst deprimerande", sa Darwin håglöst.

Percy fick en plötslig lust att snäsa tillbaka ett vresigt svar, men i stället sa han bara: "Kanske det."

Katie som hade uppfattat Percys blick sa lugnande: "Bli inte upprörd. De kan vända det emot dig."

"Hur visste du att jag kände så?", frågade Percy sakta. "Och vad menar du?"

"Det var uppenbart", svarade Katie. "Och så som deras far så har vissa av Ares barn förmågan att göra andra väldigt ilskna och uppleva känslor som om de vill slås eller nåt. Även om Keiron har förbjudit dem att göra det. Darwin är en av dem få som kan göra så."

"Åh", mumlade Percy och absorberade den nya informationen. "Kan Clarisse…?"

"Nej", log Katie. "Tack gudarna för att hon inte kan det."

**En vanlig dag skulle min mamma ha varit hem ma från godisbutiken vid det här laget. Stinkande Gabe satt förmodligen däruppe och spelade poker just nu, utan att ens sakna henne.**

"Det finns inget förmodligen i den meningen", morrade Percy, "det är rena faktan."

**Grover krängde på sig sin ryggsäck. Han följde min blick och såg bortåt gatan, åt samma håll som jag.  
**

**"Vill du veta varför hon gifte sig med honom, Percy?"**

"Hur…?", frågade Percy förvånat.

**Jag stirrade på honom. "Läste du mina tankar eller nåt?"**

"Exakt min fråga", nickade Percy.

"Ingen tankeläsning", lovade Grover.

"Min fråga kvarstår", sa Percy blankt.

**"Bara dina känslor." Han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag glömde visst att berätta att satyrer kan göra det. **

"Så du har läst mina känslor hela denna tid?", sa Percy och försökte att bearbeta det.

"Det är inte något som är direkt kontrollbart", förklarade Grover. "Det bara finns."

"Åh. Jaså", mumlade Percy och undrade vad Grover uppfattade från hans känslor nu, när de kändes som en storm utan slut.

**Du tänkte på din mamma och din styvpappa, eller hur?"**

**Jag nickade, och undrade vad mer Grover hade råkat glömma att berätta för mig.**

Grover såg fundersam ut en stund. "En gång så råkade kocken hälla i blå karamellfärg i maten men du var sjuk så du missade det."

Percy blinkade överraskat. "Bara det?"

Grover nickade.

"Pojkar", mumlade Annabeth med ett leende samtidigt som hon skakade på sitt huvud.

**"Din mamma gifte sig med Gabe för **_**din **_**skull", sa Grover till mig. "Du kallar honom 'Stinkande Gabe', men du anar inre. Karln har en aura som ... Blä! Jag känner lukten av honom ända härifrån. Jag kan spåra lukten av honom på dig nu, och du har inte varit ****i ****när heten av honom på veckor."**

"Även om vi redan har hört om den i verkligheten så är det fortfarande imponerande vad Sally Jackson gjorde", sa Katie till många instämmande nickningar.

**"Tack", sa jag. "Var finns närmast dusch?"**

"Jag är glad att min reaktion inte har förändrats", sa Percy, "och jag känner fortfarande att jag behöver ta en dusch."

"Du har tid till det efter läsningen", sa Annabeth avfärdande.

"Det är inte du som har Stinkande Gabes lukt hängande över dig", muttrade Percy.

**"Du borde vara tacksam, Percy. Din styvfar luktar så frånstötande **_**mänskligt **_**att han kan dölja en halvguds närvaro. Så fort jag tog ett andetag i hans Camaro, förstod jag - din doft har drunknat i Gabes i åratal. Om du inte hade bott med honom varje sommar, skulle monstren förmodligen ha hittat dig för länge sedan. **

"Trevligt", mumlade Percy och kände hur hans humör gick ner i botten för varenda mening Beckendorf läste.

"Du hade tur att du har en sådan mamma som är bered att gå inom sådana längder", berättade Jocelyn mjukt.

"Jag vet", svarade Percy utan att tveka.

**Din mamma stannade hos honom för att beskydda dig. Hon var en smart kvinna. Hon måste ha älskat dig väldigt mycket för att stå ut med den där karl, om det gör dig gladare."**

"Hon älskar dig väldigt mycket Percy", försäkrade Poseidon sin son. "Jag har aldrig sätt henne gladare än när hon är med dig."

"Tack", mumlade Percy och läsningen kändes lite mer uthärdlig efter de orden. **  
**

**Det gjorde det inte, men jag****tvingade mig själv att inte visa det.  
**_**Jag **__**kommer **__**att träffa henne igen, **_**tänkte jag. **_**Hon är inte borta.**_

"Nej, bara kidnappad av en gud som vill se dig död", påpekade Annabeth och skakade på huvudet.

"Det kunde ha varit värre", sa Percy bara.

"Det kan alltid bli värre", instämde Annabeth. "Men det betyder inte att det inte redan var illa."

**Jag undrade om Grover fortfarande kunde läsa mina känslor, ihop trasslade som de var.**

"Det är svårare ibland och lättare ibland", informerade Grover. "Det kan bero på vädret i sällsynta fall."

"Vädret?", frågade Percy skeptiskt och Grover nickade.

**Jag var glad att ha honom och Annabeth med mig, men kände mig skuldmedveten för att jag inte varit upp riktig mot dem. Jag hade inte talat om det verkliga skälet till att jag tackat ja till det här vansinniga uppdraget. **

"För att rädda världen är det väl?", sa Quinton förvirrat.

"Det skulle ha varit logiskt", sa Athena. "Inte för att han verkar ha mycket logik ändå."

**Sanningen var den att jag inte brydde mig ett dugg om Zeus blixt eller att rädda världen eller ens att hjäl pa pappa ur knipan. Ju mer jag tänkte på saken, desto bittrare blev jag på Poseidon för att han aldrig besökt mig, aldrig hjälpt min mamma och aldrig ens betalat  
underhåll. **

Poseidon kände sig allt mer ångerfull när Hefaistos son läste vidare. Han skulle kunna ha gjort mer, han_ hade _erbjudit sig att göra mer, men Sally hade sagt nej. Han skulle inte bara ha acceptera det rätt och slätt, han skulle ha kunnat göra bättre än så. Både Sally och Percy förtjänade det.

"Förlåt", mumlade Percy och såg ner.

"Du har inget att be om ursäkt om. Särskilt inte när du har rätt", försäkrade havsguden och Percy såg tveksam ut men nickade.

**Han hade bara gjort anspråk på mig för att han behövde få ett jobb gjort.**

**Den enda jag brydde mig om var min mamma.**

"Åtminstone så är det någon som tänker på sin mamma", sa Hera och blängde på de andra gudarna men särskilt på Ares och Hefaistos.

"Ja, ja", muttrade Ares. "Jag ska komma ihåg morsdag i år."

"Det sa du förra året. Och året innan dess också", fnös Hera bittert.

**Hades hade inte haft rätt att ta henne och därför skulle Hades få lämna tillbaka henne.**

"Och vad, exakt, får dig att tro att du kan mäta dig emot mig?", sa Hades med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Om något, min vilja och utmärkta humor", sa Percy utan att släppa gudens blick.

"Jag ska försäkra mig om att han har en bättre plan en det", lovade Annabeth med en grimas.

_**Du skall förrådas av en som kallar dig sin vän, **_**viskade profetian i huvudet på mig. **_**Och du skall misslyckas med att rädda det som betyder mest, i slutändan.**_**  
**_**Håll käften, **_**sa jag till den.**

"Bra sagt", fnyste Travis roat. "Det hjälper absolut."

"Är det ingen som tar mina profetior på allvar längre?", klagade Apollon.

"Vi tar det på allvar, sir", svarade Percy och det kändes konstigt att kalla en sådan till synes ung person sir, "det är bara det att jag antagligen föredrog att inte tänka för mycket på den eftersom att den inte var den mest lyckosammaste sak jag har hört. Det är i alla fall vad jag kan tänka mig att jag skulle göra."

"Tillräckligt acceptabelt", suckade Apollon.

**Det fortsatte att regna.**

**Vi blev rastlösa av att vänta på bussen och bestämde oss för att göra bollkonster med ett av Grovers äpplen.  
**

**Annabeth var helt otrolig. Hon kunde få äpplet att stud sa från knäet, armbågen och axeln. Hon kunde göra näs tan vilka konster som helst. Jag var inte så dålig själv.**

"Wow, Annabeth", sa Will imponerat, "var någonstans har du lärt dig det."

Annabeth ryckte på sina axlar. "Jag kanske bara är en naturbegåvning på äppel-studsning", skrattade hon.

**Leken slutade när jag kastade äpplet till Grover och det kom för nära hans mun. En enda, megastor tugga och vår äppelboll var borta, med kärnhus, stjälk och allt.**

Lägret brast i skratt när de hörde det och Grover rodnade.

"Ni satyrer äter verkligen allt", flinade Connor.

"Inte kött", sa satyren Carter.

"Nä men möbler, plåt och vegetarisk mat. Era magar måste tåla allt", sa Travis med ett brett leende.

**Grover rodnade. Han försökte be om ursäkt, men både Annabeth och jag var för upptagna med att gapskratta.**

"Sådana stunder med sina vänner är alltid så härliga", log Silena.

"Helt sant. Tiden går alltid mycket fortare när man är med vänner och har roligt", instämde Lee.

**Till slut kom bussen.**

"Jag tycker redan synd om den", sa Jake sorgset. "Den hade inte gjort dig något ont Percy."

"Med ingen respekt, jag är inte den som förstör bussar, åtminstone inte utan orsak", suckade Percy.

"Ditt förflutna talar emot dig", praktiskt taget sjöng Connor och Percy himlade med sina ögon.

**När vi stod i kön för att gå ombord började Grover se sig omkring och vädra i luften som om han kände doften av enchiladas.**

"Inte bra", muttrade Annabeth.

"Så vi vet att den där bussen kommer att sprängas, men hur?", sa Athena logiskt. "Jag känner på mig att det inte kommer att vara av naturliga orsaker."

"Sen när sprängs en buss av naturliga orsaker?", mumlade Poseidon.

"Du skulle bli förvånad", sa Hefaistos sakligt.

**"Vad är det?" frågade jag.**

"Jag anar trubbel", sjöng Connor. "Och inte det bra slaget."

"Det var uppenbart att något skulle hända för eller senare med tanken på att bussen förstörs", sa Percy enkelt.

**"Jag vet inte", sa han spänt. "Inget alls, kanske." **

**Men jag märkte att det visst var något. Jag började också kasta blickar över axeln.**

"Vi får hoppas att det inte kommer att vara nåt alltför hemskt, antar jag", mumlade Katie.

"Inte allt för hemskt?", fnös Michael. "Han kommer att förstöra en hel buss! Hur är det inte alltför hemskt?"

**Jag blev lättad när vi till slut kom ombord och hit tade säten bredvid varandra längst bak i bus en. Vi lade upp våra ryggsäckar på bagagehyllorna. Annabeth das kade sig nervöst på låret med sin basebollmössa, gång på gång.**

"Om ni alla tre anar något kommer det definitivt att vara illa", sa Lee.

Annabeth suckade bara. Hon hade hoppats på att början av deras uppdrag skulle vara lite mer tursamt.

"Det är åtminstone bra att ni börjar att märka faran innan det är försent", påpekade Miranda.

**När den sista passageraren steg ombord, tog Anna beth tag i mitt knä. "Percy."**

**En gammal dam hade just gått ombord på bussen.**

"En gammal dam?", sa Poseidon troget.

Det här är inte bra, tänkte Hades samtidigt.

**Hon bar en skrynklig sammetsklänning, handskar med spets, en stor, paisleymönstrad handväska och en formlös, orangefärgad, stickad hatt som dolde hennes ansikte. När hon höjde blicken och jag fick se hennes glittrande, svarta ögon hoppade hjärtat över ett slag.**

"Så… känner du och damen varandra, då?", frågade Travis. "Det låter inte som någon vidare snygg dam heller."

"Jag vet inte", svarade Percy och började få en dålig känsla av vad som skulle hända. "Men du har rätt, hon låter inte som om hon jobbat som en modell i sitt liv."

"Ni kanske vill vara tysta och höra på det här", sa Beckendorf bekymrat efter att han hade läst ett par rader i förväg. "Det här är definitivt illa."

**Det var mrs Dodds. Äldre och rynkigare, men helt av gjort samma ondskefulla ansikte.**

"No way", muttrade Percy. "Det kan bara inte vara sant! Hur hittade hon oss?"

"Hades", sa Poseidon benhårt.

Hades suckade. "Jag vet inte hur hon kom dit. Kommer du ihåg att vi läser om framtiden? Jag kan inte längre ta ansvar för vad jag kommer att göra i boken."

Poseidon muttrade för sig själv, arg för Percys räkning men han visste att Hades hade rätt och det som kommer att hända inte kan göra något åt. Inte ännu.

**Jag kröp ihop i sätet.**

"Bra taktik", sa Will gillande. "Du har fortfarande en liten chans att hon inte har märkt dig."

"Det kommer att bli värre", meddelade Beckendorf.

"Hur kan det bli värre än mrs Dodds?", krävde Percy att få veta.

"Tre mrs Dodds", svarade Beckendorf bistert.

**Bakom henne kom två gamla damer till - en i grönhatt, en ****i ****purpurfärgad. I övrigt såg de ut precis som mr Dodds; samma knotig händer, paisleymönstrad handväskor och skrynkliga sammetsklänningar. **

**Triss ****i ****demonfarmödrar.**

"Okej, ingen panik nu, men ni är körda", konstaterade Castor.

"Jag kan faktiskt andra det", mumlade Annabeth och försökte tänka ut vad hennes bok-jag skulle tänka sig att tänka ut för plan för att ta sig ifrån bussen utan några dödsfall.

**De satte sig längst fram, precis bakom chauffören. De två som satt vid mittgången lade sina ben ****i ****kors övergången, så att det såg ut som ett X. Det såg vardagligt ut, men budskapet var tydligt – **

_**Ingen lämnar bussen.**_

"Och plötsligt så blev det mycket svårare att ta sig där ifrån", suckade Hestia olyckligt och Poseidon kramade hennes hand.

"Det finns fortfarande hopp", lovade guden. "Jag har förtroende för dem."

"Då är du den enda", fnös Zeus. "De har inte en chans. Inte mot alla tre."

**Bussen svängde ut från terminalen och körd längs Manhattan regnvåta gator.  
"Hon var inte död särskilt länge", sa jag och försökte hålla rösten stadig. "Jag tyckte du sa att de kunde för drivas för en livstid."**

"Det var nästan lite uppenbart att de skulle komma tillbaka med tanken på mitt liv", mumlade Percy. **  
**

**"Jag sa om man har **_**tur", **_**svarade Annabeth. "Det har du uppenbarligen **_**inte."**_

"Tur är alltid något jag inte har haft", påpekade Percy. "Som jag sa, att de dök upp när vi minst behövde det är nästan uppenbart."

"Allt det där får mig bara att undra hur bussen går sönder", sa Jake fundersamt. "Kommer ni att bli dödade och de vill förinta alla vittnen? Eller är det något helt annat som kommer att hända?"

"Låt oss fokusera mindre på det och mer på deras överlevnad", sa Marlie skakigt.

**"Alla **_**tre", **_**kved Grover. **_**Di **__**immortales!"**_

"Exakt mina tankar", sa Grover med stora ögon och stirrade på boken.

Percy fnyste, men brydde sig inte om att rätta honom att det faktiskt var hans egna ord.

**"Det är okej", sa Annabeth, som uppenbarligen tänkte så det knakade. "Furier. Underjorden tre värsta mons ter. Inget problem. Inget problem. Vi smiter helt enkelt ut genom fönstren."**

"Bra idé", nickade Luke. "Ni har kanske än chans då."

**"De går inte att öppna", stönade Grover. **

"Eller inte", ändrade sig Hermes son.

**"Bakre utgång?" föreslog hon.**

"Också en bra idé", sa Sofia spänt.

"Ja, skynda er den vägen", instämde Malcolm.

**Det fanns ingen. **

"Självklart inte", muttrade Poseidon. "Varför skulle det finnas en bakre utgång på en buss i fall att det händer något som behöver två utgångar? Nej, nej, det kan inte hända givetvis."

"Okej", sa Travis, "vilken typ av buss är ni på?"

"En fälla för halvgudar så klart", svarade Percy illa till mods.

"Låter vettigt", nickade Connor.

**Och även om det hade funnits en, så skulle det inte ha hjälpt. Vid det laget befann vi oss på Ninth Avenue och var på väg mot Lincolntunneln.**

**"De attackerar oss inte när det finns en massa vitt nen", sa jag. "Eller hur?"**

Hades fnös. "Jo, de gör det."

"Toppen", mumlade Percy.

**"Dödliga har inte särskilt bra ögon", påminde Anna beth mig. "Deras hjärnor kan bara ta in det de ser genom diset."  
**

**"Då kommer de väl att se tre gamla damer om dödar oss, eller hur?"**

"Verkar som det", sa Clarisse och lät inte alltför ledsen, "hejdå Pärsky, Guldlock och deras vän ."

"Jag kommer att kämpa för att överleva bara för den där kommentaren nu", beslutade Percy och blängde på Clarisse som himlade med sina ögon åt honom.

"Lycka till med att död", fnyste hon bara som svar.

**Hon tänkte över saken. "Svårt att säga. Men vi kan inte räkna med hjälp från dödliga. Kanske en nödut gång i taket...?"**

"Ni börjar att låta riktigt desperata nu", mumlade Liljan.

"Det skulle du också vara om du var i den situationen", påpekade Annabeth.

"Det kanske faktiskt finns en nödutgång i taket?", föreslog Will. "Ni borde i alla fall se efter. Ni har inte många alternativ kvar nu."

**Vi körde in i Lincolntunneln och det blev alldeles mörkt ****i ****bussen, med undantag av nödbelysningen i golvet. Det blev kusligt tyst utan regnets smattrande.**

"Det är sådana detaljer som får en att bli alldeles skräckslagen trots att man inte är där själv", mumlade Sofia för sig själv.

**Mrs Dodds reste sig upp. Med tonlös stämma – som ****om hon hade repeterat in det - kungjorde hon för hela bussen: "Jag måste besöka toaletten."**

Alla såg misstroget på boken.

"Ehm, Hades…?", sa Poseidon i tystnaden.

Hades skakade bara på sitt huvud. "Jag kommer inte att ta ansvar för vad som kommer att hända inom de närmaste minuterna upprepar jag."

"Hon brukade vara konstig", sa Percy. "Men inte så konstig."

**"Jag med", sa den andra systern.  
**

**"Jag med", sa den tredje systern.**

"Konstigheten kanske är ett släktdrag?", föreslog Lee oskyldigt.

"Det måste vara så", sa Percy allvarligt.

**De satte alla kurs bakåt längs mittgången.**

"Någon är i problem", sa Dionysos. "Vänligen stanna där ni är och få inte panik."

"Sa han någonting i omtanke?", frågade Percy med stora ögon säker på att han hört fel.

"Nej, det gjorde han inte", fnyste Annabeth. "Jag slår vad om att han bara sa så för att han räknade ut om vi stanna kvar där vi var så är det sannolikt att vi skulle bli monsterburgare inom kort."

"Det är mer förståeligt", nickade Percy.

**"Jag har det", sa Annabeth. "Percy, ta min mössa." **

"Genialt", sa Michael. "Förutom att du och Grover blir utan skydd då."

"Alla planer har sin nackdel", sa Annabeth bara.

**"Va?"**

**"Det är dig de är ute efter. Gör dig osynlig och gå framåt. Låt dem gå förbi dig. Kanske kan du ta dig  
fram och ut."**

**"Men ni båda ... "**

**"Det finns en liten chans att de inte lägger märke till oss", sa Annabeth. **

"Ja, typ en chans på miljonen Annabeth", sa Luke. "Och det vet du."

Annabeth rykte bara på axlarna. "Vad skulle jag ha gjort då? Det var riktigt snabb tänkt av mig tycker jag."

**"Du är son till en av De tre stora. Din doft är nog överväldigande."**

**"Jag kan inte bara lämna er."**

**"Bekymra dig inte för oss", sa Grover. "Stick!" **

"Det är otroligt att ni redan är bereda att offra era liv för varandra", sa Silena mjukt.

"Det var inte ett val till att börja med", sa Grover med en rodnad när han såg överallt förutom på Silena.

Annabeth instämde. "Det var antingen att kasta honom till monstren eller försöka komma på en snabb flykt plan och kanske överleva."

"Tack hörni", log Percy och han önskade nästan att han kunde stanna kvar i det ögonblicket för alltid och inte fundera över världens öde och blixttjuvar. **  
**

**Mina händer darrade. Jag kände mig som en fegis, **

"Du agerar som en fegis också", sa Clarisse skoningslöst.

Percy började att resa sig upp, trött på att bli hånad hela tiden, men drogs ner av Annabeth ingen.

"Hon är inte värd det", viskade hon i Percys öra. "Bara ignorera henne."

**men jag tog emot basebollmössan och satte den på mig. När jag tittade ner synt inte min kropp längre. Jag började smyga fram längs mittgången. Jag lycka des ta mig tio rader fram och sedan sätta mig på en ledig plats just som furierna gick förbi.**

"Det är nu eller aldrig", sa Katie och höll andan.

**Mrs Dodds stannade, vädrade i luften och såg rakt på mig. Mitt hjärta bultade.**

Paviljongen var dödstyst. Man skulle kunna ha hört en knapp nål falla.

**Tydligen såg hon ingenting.**

"Tack gudarna", andades Malcolm.

"Men Annabeth och Grover är fortfarande i fara", påpekade Percy spänt.

"Om det fortsätter att vara så här mycket monster fajter i den här boken kommer jag att få en hjärtattack", mumlade Miranda och höll sin ena hand över sitt hjärta. "Snälla, säg att mrs Dodds och hennes systrar exploderar helt oförklarligt."

"Jag tror inte att det funderar så", sa Liljan med rynkad panna.

**Hon och hennes systrar fortsatte bakåt.**

**Jag var fri. Jag tog mig längst fram i bussen.**

**Vi var nästan igenom Lincolntunneln nu. Jag skulle just dra i nödbromsen när jag hörde ett fasansfullt, kla gande tjut från bakersta raden.**

**De tre gamla damerna var inte gamla damer längre.**

"Åh nej. De förvandlade sig", suckade Riley. "Ni har inte en chans."

**Ansiktena såg likadana ****ut - ****de kunde väl inte bli fulare – **

"Jag kan tänka mig just det", nickade Percy överens.

"_Jag_ kan inte fatta att du tänkte så över huvud taget", sa Katie med en svag röst.

"Humor lättar upp svåra situationer", förklarade Percy. "Den gör att allt ser lite ljusare ut."

"Åh. I sådana fall så antar jag att det är helt okej", mumlade Katie.

**men kropparna hade skrumpnat ihop till läderaktiga, bruna kärringkroppar med fladdermusvingar och hän der och fötter som såg ut som klor. Handväskorna hade förvandlats till flammande piskor.**

**Furierna omringade Grover och Annabeth, piskade med piskorna och väste: "Var är den? Var?"**

"Spring mot nödutgången", ropade Lee.

"Lite svårt när de har omringat en, hu?", fnös Annabeth. "Den planen kan vi glömma."

**De andra passagerarna skrek och kröp ihop i sätena.**

**Nog såg de **_**något, **_**alltid.**

"Det får mig att undra exakt vad det är de ser", sa Travis fundersamt och flera andra nickade instämmande.

**"Han är inte här!" tjöt Annabeth. "Han har stuckit!" **

"Vänta", avbröt Malcolm. "De sa _den_. Inte _han_. Kan de ha menat blixten?"

"Det betyder väl att Hades inte har den och att han har talat sanning, men han vill ändå ha den? Eller?", sa Will fundersamt.

"Men Percy har den inte", tillade Katie bestämt.

"Men de viktigaste frågorna återstår. Vem är det som har tagit blixten? Och var är den nu?"

Ingen svarade, alla i sina egna tankar.

**Furierna höjde sina piskor.**

"Det börjar att bli riktigt otäckt här", rös Jake.

"Det kommer att bli värre med åldern", försäkrade Hefaistos.

"Tack. Bra att veta." Jake lät ännu mer oroad.

**Annabeth drog sin bronskniv. Grover fick upp en plåtburk ur sin matsäck och gjorde sig redo att kasta den.**

"Oddsen är emot er. Men ni kan fortfarande klara det", sa Malcolm blekt.

"Tack för att ni har sådan tro på oss", sa Annabeth tacksam.

"Självklart", log Jocelyn. "Du är en av lägrets bästa deltagare och Percy är son till en av De tre stora. Och ni har en awesome satyr med er. Ni kommer att fixa det där." Men trots henens självsäkra ord såg hon inte lika säker ut på riktigt.

**Det jag gjorde därnäst var så impulsivt och farligt att jag borde ha utnämnts till årets ADHD-barn.**

"Vad gjorde du, Percy?", frågade Annabeth misstänksamt.

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det?", svarade Percy. "Läs så får du veta antar jag."

**Busschauffören var distraherad, eftersom han för sökte se efter i backspegeln vad som pågick.**

"Snälla gudar, håll koll på vägen", sa Hestia oroligt. Det minsta det behövde var att det kraschade nu.

**Fortfarande osynlig grep jag tag i ratten och vred den häftigt åt vänster. Alla skrek när de kastades åt höger och jag hörde vad jag hoppades var ljudet av tre furier som slog i rutorna.**

Alla Hestias förhoppningar flög ut genom paviljongens öppning.

"Det där kan inte vara bra", sa Beckendorf sakligt. "Varken för er eller för bussen."

"Bra att veta. Jag ska försöka att hålla det i minnet tills nästa busstur jag tar", fnös Percy.

**"Hallå där!" tjöt chauffören. "Sluta!"**

"Det där var… inte den mest normala reaktionen som jag hade väntat mig", sa Hermes noggrant.

"Och vad kallar du normalt i den situationen?", frågade Demeter.

"Åh, jag vet inte. Kanske att han åtminstone började att skrika eller pladdra om övernaturligheter", sa Hermes avfärdande. "Inte att han bara skulle skrika sluta."

"Med fyra utropstecken", tillade Beckendorf.

"Med fyra utropstecken", upprepade Hermes. "Okej, det var många. Han måste ha skrikigt ordentligt."

**Vi logs om ratten. Bussen rände in i tunnelväggen, metallen tjöt och gnistorna yrde i ett kilometerlångt stråk bakom oss.**

**Vi körde i rasande fart ur tunneln och tillbaka ut i regnet; människor och monster kastades hit och dit i bussen; bilar plogades åt sidan likt bowlingkäglor.**

"Om ni inte blir dödade av Mrs Dodds och hennes systrar så kommer ni absolut att bli dödade över vårdslöst körning", konstaterade Apollon.

"Ska du säga", fnös Artemis. "Jag har allt sätt din körning genom årtusendena."

"Det är inget fel med min körning", sa Apollon bestämt. "Den är lika perfekt som jag är. Vilket betyder att det inte finns några som helst fel med den."

"Det var inte den slutsats som jag kom till", muttrade Artemis med en suck.

**På något sätt hittade chauffören en avfart. Vi stor made ner från motorvägen, förbi ett halvdussin rödljus, och hamnade på en av de där konstiga landsvägarna i New Jersey, där man förvånas över att det finns så mycket ingenting bara på andra sidan floden från New York sett. **

"Mindre vittnen" nickade Athena gillande.

"Om man då inte räknar med alla på bussen, menar du?", sa Poseidon milt och Athena blängde på honom.

**Till vänster fanns det skog och till höger hade vi Hudsonfloden, och chauffören verkade styra mot floden.**

"Du kommer att bli starkare i vattnet", sa Poseidon uppskattat.

**En lysande idé till: **

"Toppen", muttrade Annabeth.

"Percy", sa Grover i samma tonfall som Annabeth hade använt, "med lysande så menar du kanske farligt?"

"Det är möjligt", nickade Percy och skrattade tyst.

**jag drog i nödbromsen.**

"Nej, nej, nej", suckade Poseidon. "Sa jag inte att du kommer att bli starkare i vattnet?"

"Du sa det till en bok, pappa", påpekade Percy. "Och sist jag kollade är en bok inte kapabel att höra vad man säger."

"Det verkar inte som om du är personen som skulle lyssna i alla fall", mumlade Poseidon och Percy skrattade igen. Det var sant.

**Bussen tjöt, virvlade runt i cirkel på den våta asfal ten och for rakt in i träden. **

"Stakars träd", sa Grover. "Tänk om det var en nymf!"

"Jag är säker på att det inte var en nymf, Grover", lugnade Annabeth. "De brukar inte ha sina träd på sådana känsliga platser."

"Jag är säker på att den nymfen inte hade tänkt på att en buss skulle kunna åka rakt in i sitt träd", muttrade Grover envist.

"Om det där händer på riktigt ska jag göra mitt bästa att inte ta död på någon nymf som antagligen inte var där i första hand", avbröt Percy och himlade med ögonen.

**Nödljusen tändes. Dörren flög upp. Busschauffören var först ut och passagerarna rusade gallskrikande efter honom. **

"Ved hände med det där att kapten lämnar skeppet sist?", sa Hermes med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det verkar som om det bara funderar på skepp", sa Persefone torrt.

**Jag satte mig i förar sätet och lät dem passera.**

**Furierna återfick balansen. De snärtade med piskor na mot Annabeth, som viftade med kniven och skrek åt dem på gammalgrekiska att hålla sig undan. Grover kastade plåtburkar.**

"Vad är mest effektivts?", frågade Jocelyn. "Skrika eller kasta plåtburkar?"

"En kombination av det så klart", flinade Travis.

"Och vi kommer att få se hur effektivt eller kanske jag ska säga _inte _effektivt det egentligen är nu", fnyste Connor.

**Jag tittade på den öppna dörren. Jag var fri att ge mig av, men kunde inte lämna mina vänner.**

"Faste det är dig det är ute efter i första hand", påpekade Clarisse. "Om du bara hade fortsatt ut och skrikigt att du hade vad de ville ha skulle de säkert ha följt efter dig."

"Om alla ska kritisera hur vi klarade av att möte några av de mest skickliga monster där ute så kan nu lika gärna vara tysta", sa Percy med en hög röst.

"Förlåt", bad Jocelyn om ursäkt och Travis och Connor nickade instämmande.

Clarisse bara muttrade något som inte var hörbart.

**Jag tog av mig osynlighetsmössan. "Hallå där!"  
**

**Furierna vände sig om och blottade sina gula hugg tänder, och utgången kändes plötsligt som en strålan de idé. **

**Mrs Dodds kom klampande längs mittgången, precis som hon brukat göra i klassrummet när hon skulle ge mig mina underkända matteprov. **

**Varje gång hon snärtade till med piskan dansade röda lågor längs det hullingförsedda lädret.  
Hennes båda otäcka systrar hoppade upp i sätena på ömse sidor om henne och kom hasande mot mig som stora, hemska ödlor.**

"Varför just ödlor?", frågade Connor. "Det kunde inte ha varit sköldpaddor i stället? Eftersom de är så långsamma så skulle ni haft tid att ta er därifrån."

"Jag ska be dem att härma sköldpaddor nästa gång vi ses", sa Percy bara samtidigt som han skakade på sitt huvud åt Connors knäppa resonemang.

**"Perseus Jackson", sa mrs Dodds, på en dialekt som helt klart var från någonstans längre söderut än Geor gia. **

"Florida?", sa Jefferson hoppfullt.

"Jag önskar att det var så", fnös Percy.

"Louisana kanske?", tillade Sunshine med ett svagt leende och försökte att inte tänka på vilka monster av alla monster som Mrs Dodds och hennes systrar var. Hon bara visste att om hon verkligen acceptera det kommer hon att få fruktansvärda mardrömmar. Men det var ytterst svårt att låssas om att hon inte visste vilka monster det var när det redan nämnts flera gånger.

Lee som satt bredvid sin halvsyster gav Sunshine en vetenskaplig blick.

**"Du har smädat gudarna. Du ska dö."**

**"Jag tyckte bättre om dig som mattelärare", sa jag till henne.**

"Det gjorde vi alla", försäkrade Pollux.

"Inte för att vi gillade henne då heller", tillade Castor.

"Men bättre än hemsk mattelärare än ett hemskt monster", avslutade Pollux.

"Hallå, det där är vår sak", protesterade Travis och pekade på sig själv och Connor som nickade instämmande.

"Fast vi är riktiga tvillingar så det är mer logiskt att vi gör så", påpekade Castor.

"Vem satte reglerna för allt det?", avbröt Percy och de fyra andra pojkarna såg fåraktigt på honom.

Beckendorf skakade roat på sitt huvud innan han läste vidare.

**Hon morrade.**

**Annabeth och Grover smög försiktigt framåt bak om furierna och väntade på en blotta. Annabeth gick först med sin stora kniv, men jag tänkte inte låta henne utkämpa min strid.**

"Medan din lojalitet är beundransvärd", Athena lät inte som om hon tyckte att det var något imponerande, "så kan sådan beteende få dig dödad."

"Mamma han försökte bara att hjälpa mig och Grover", sa Annabeth men Athena tystade henne med en blick.

"Som jag sa, att kasta dig huvudstupa in i striden kommer sannolikt att få dig dödad. Du kunde i stället ha försökt med att försöka dig på en avledningsmanöver som hade fått monsteran att följa efter dig ut ur bussen och du skulle mer med plats att kunna göra slut på dem i stället för att ödsla tid med att ha en fajt mitt framför alla dödliga.

Percy blängde på gudinnan. Hennes ord var logiska, men det var just bara det: logiska. Inget om att rädda eller försvara det andra. Inget om teamwork. Bara logik.

**Jag fick upp kulspetspennan ur fickan och drog av huven. Tidvattenvåg slog ut ****i ****ett blänkande, tveeggat svärd.**

**Furierna tvekade.**

"Det borde dem när de möter det svärdet", sa Hefaistos inte det minsta störd över stämningen som just hamnat i botten.

Poseidon nickade tyst instämmande trots att han bara ville dränka Athena i det ögonblicket.

**Mrs Dodds hade fått smaka på Tidvattenvåg förut. Hon var uppenbarligen inte glad åt att se det igen.**

**"Ge upp nu", väste hon, "så slipper du evig plåga." **

"Du hörde Percy", suckade Connor. "Det finns inget annat sätt. Priset är för mycket. Det är bara att ge upp."

Percy nickade sorgset. "Det är sant. Mellan att ha chansen att rädda hela världen och slipa evig plåga så kommer jag givetvis sätt mig själv först."

"Varför skämtar dem om det? Är det inte bra att titta till sin egen rygg?", muttrade Zeus.

"Sant, sant", instämde Ares. "Evig plåga eller rädda världen?" Guden fnös. "Världen får klara sig själv."

"Bra att veta var era lojaliteter ligger", sa Hera en aning trött.

**"Bra försök", sa jag till henne.**

**"Percy, se upp!" ropade Annabeth.**

"Det är för mycket action för min smak nu", muttrade Demeter. "Hur ska man hålla koll på vad som händer?"

"Åtminstone så upplever du det inte", mumlade Katie. "Och det är alltid bra att lyssna på Annabeth, så jag föreslår att du verkligen ser upp Percy."

**Mrs Dodds log piskan runt mitt svärd samtidigt som de båda andra furierna kastade sig över mig.**

**Handen kändes som om den var inlindad i smält bly, men jag lyckades låta bli att tappa Tidvattenvåg. **

"Oh, det kan inte ha varit lätt", sa Michael med en grimas.

"Nä, det var säkert som en dans i månskenet", fnös Percy. "Jag tycker att vi tar och gör den händelsen obligatorisk. Varje tisdag så kommer jag att brottas med en furie."

**Jag drämde till furien till vänster med fästet. Hon dråsa de baklänges i sätet. Jag vände mig om och strimlade furien till höger. **

Lägret jublade.

"Du kanske faktiskt kommer att fixa det här", sa Will häpet.

"Självklart", sa Ethan och himlade med ögonen. "Vad skulle annars de andra fyra böckerna handla om, om Jackson var död?"

"Du sa det själv", fnyste Will. "Hans liv som död möjligtvis."

**Så fort klingan träffade hennes hals, skrek hon högt och exploderade i ett moln av damm. Annabeth tog brottargrepp**

"Eller det kanske är Annabeth som kommer att brottas med en furie", sa Percy fundersamt och Annabeth slog honom på armen.

**om mrs Dodds och släpade henne bakåt, och Grover ryckte ifrån henne piskan.**

"Fat det måste ha gjort ännu mer ont", sa Michael för sig själv.

**"Aj!" skrek han. "Aj! Het! Het!"**

**Furien jag drämt till med svärdsfästet kastade sig över mig igen, med klorna höjda, men jag svingade Tidvattenvåg och hon sprack upp som en vattenmelon.**

"Du jämför att döda ett monster med en spräckt vattenmelon", sa Miranda troget.

"Nej", rättade Percy, "jag jämförde det med att det såg ut som om hon sprack som en vattenmelon när hon dog. Och ska du inte vara glad att hon nu dog på ett vattenmelon liknande sätt i stället för att fortfarande finnas kvar där ute?"

"Om jag ska vara logisk här så finns hon fortfarande kvar, och de kommer alla tre att vara väldigt arga" sa Annabeth.

"Så när det gäller monster dödande", sa Percy sakta och Annabeth nickade för att få honom att fortsätta, "så är det så att desto mer monster man dödar, desto mer monster blir arga på en och vill utkräva hämnd och då blir risken större att man blir dödad. Men om man då inte dödar så många monster så är man lika gärna en död man själv, visst? Stämmer det?"

"När man ser det på det sättet vi man nästan inte döda så många monster", fnös Castor i den mållösa tystnaden som hade bildats.

**Mrs Dodds försökte få bort Annabeth från ryggen.**

"Just det", nickade Connor, "Matte läraren är fortfarande med i spelet."

"Du kommer att klara det här", sa Athena i en blandning av uppmuntran och självsäkerhet.

Annabeth nickade bara blekt.

**Hon sparkade, klöste, väste och bet, men Annabeth höll sig fast **

"Okej", erkände Jocelyn, "det är imponerande."

"Får mig att undra om Perseus eller satyren kunde klara av det", mumlade Artemis och betraktade Annabeth fundersamt.

Percy och Grover såg på varandra. "Garanterat inte", sa de i kör.

"Åh, jag är säker på att ni hade klarat det", sa Annabeth med en rodnad över all uppståndelse men hon log mot Poseidons son och satyren ändå.

**medan Grover band mrs Dodds ben med hennes egen piska. Till slut föste de henne gemensamt bakåt ****i ****mittgången. Mrs Dodds försökte ta sig upp, men det fanns inte utrymme nog för att hon skulle kunna flaxa med fladdermusvingarna så hon föll hela tiden tillbaka ner.**

"Ni kommer att fixa det", svor Hermes uppmuntrande.

Hades visste inte om han skulle bli imponerad över att tre barn kunde övervinna mot hans Furier eller om han skulle förbanna dem alla. Till slut bosatte han sig med om att bara iaktta hur händelsen i boken utspelade sig. De saker som han uppoffrade, tänkte guden med en suck.

**"Zeus kommer att förinta dig!" lovade hon. "Hades får din själ!"**

"Hades kommer att få min själ vilket fall som helst", sa Percy avfärdande. "Men jag kunde gå utan att Zeus förintar mig."

"Det är vi två om", instämde Poseidon.

**"De kan **_**vescere bracis meis **_**båda två!" skrek jag. **

"Vi kan vad?", sa Zeus misstroget. "Inte en chans halvblod!"

Hades stod fast vi sitt tidigare resonemang. De saker han uppoffrade för att inte bara förinta Perseus med en gång. "Jag är överens. Inte. Den. Lilla. Minsta. Chans."

Poseidon där emot delade inte hans bröders ilska utan guden trillade nästan av sin stol när han skrattade.

"Vad var det jag sa?", frågade Percy förvirrat.

"Något helt brilliant", sa Poseidon mellan hans skrattattacker. Han kunde inte minnas den tid när han hade skrattat så mycket senast. Men med tanken på Hades och Zeus uttryck just nu. Guden började att skratta igen.

Percy skakade på sitt huvud, inte det minsta klokare.

**Jag var inte säker på var latinet kom ifrån. Jag tror att det betydde **_**äta mina byxor.**_

"Åh", sa Percy förverkligat.

De i lägret som inte redan hade listat ut vad orden betydde försökte förgäves att kväva deras skratt med tanken på vilka gudar som orden gick ut på. Men det var redan ett förlorat slag och det tog flera minuter att sluta skratta särskilt som de såg de tre storas miner.

"Jag kommer att få min hämnd för detta", svor Hades.

"Jag är med dig", instämde Zeus och orden smakade konstigt på sin tunga.

**Åskmuller fick bussen att skaka. Håret reste sig ****i ****nacken på mig.**

"Men med en andra tanke på situationen så kanske det inte var det bästa att säga just då", sa Poseidon diplomatiskt.

"Det säger du inte", sa Zeus spydigt.

**"Ut!" skrek Annabeth till mig. "Genast!"  
**

**Hon behövde inte tjata.**

"Vänta", sa Samantha, "betyder det att…"

"Japp", instämde Lee och gjorde ett tecken för när något exploderade med sina händer.

"Kära nån", mumlade Samantha olyckligt.

**Vi rusad ut och fick se de andra passagerarna plan löst vandra omkring, **

"Det skulle spara energi att inte vandra", nämnde Chris. "Bara säger."

**gräla med chauffören **

"Stakarna, det var inte hans fel att det där hände", sa Will sympatiskt.

"Jag tror inte att de skulle ha brytt sig", sa Persefone tungt, "människor vill alltid ha någon att skylla på."

"Det är sant", höll Hefaistos tystlåtet med om.

"Men om-", började Afrodite.

"Nej. Bara nej", avbröt Artemis hårt.

**eller rusa runt i cirklar och skrika: "Vi dör! Vi dör!" **

"Jag tror att vi har hittat det bästa sättet att handskas med sådana situationer nu", sa Travis torrt.

Connor klappade långsamt händerna bakom sin bror helt överens med honom.

**En turist i hawaiiskjorta höjde kameran och tog ett kort på mig innan jag hunnit sätta huven på svärdet.**

"Självklart", stönade Percy. "Det var uppenbart att just det skulle hända."

"Med tanken på allt vi har läst hittills", sa Annabeth, "så är jag överens om det."

"Ni har verkligen oddsen emot er", sa Silena en aning ursäktande.

**"Våra väskor!" ropade Grover. "Vi lämnade väskor na... "**

"Nej inte alla burkar!", bräkte Grover upprört.

"Jag är ledsen", sa Percy tungt och lade en hand på satyren axel. "Men vi kom försent. Det är ute med dem. Och med all riktig mat plus alla kläder och pengar och badrumssaker kan jag tilläga."

**BOOOOOM!**

"Ni levar i alla fall", nämnde Katie och försökte att hitta något positivt i deras situation.

"Det är alltid något antar jag", sa Percy.

Annabeths ögon vidgades sig plötsligt. "Min bok! Åh nej! Jag kommer aldrig att kunna lämna tillbaka den nu."

"Är det mina eller deras prioriteter som måste sorteras nu igen?", sa Percy torrt.

"Alla era tydligen", fnyste Malcolm.

**Bussens fönster exploderade och passagerarna rusa de åt alla håll. En blixt slog upp en stor krater i taket, men ett ilsket tjut inifrån bussen sa mig att mrs Dodds inte var död ännu.**

"Är inte hon död?", frågade Jake överraskat.

"Nej de dödade henne aldrig", sa Poseidon tungt. "Det verkar ha undgått oss alla när vi i stället fokuserade på att mina bröder skulle äta min sons byxor."

"Du var bara tvungen att ta upp det där igen, eller hur?", suckade Hades.

Poseidon såg bara oskyldigt på honom.

**"Spring!" sa Annabeth. "Hon kallar på förstärkning! Vi måste härifrån!"**

"Det behövdes inte heller bokstaveras", sa Miranda. "Fast ni borde verkligen ta er där ifrån nu."

"On my way, madam", sa Percy med en honnör.

**Vi rusade in i skogen. Regnet öste ner, bussen stod i lågor bakom oss och framför oss fanns bara mörker.**

"Ni har redan sumpat ett uppdrag som knappt ens har börjat", fnyste Clarisse. "Det måste vara ett nytt rekord."

"Vad kan jag säga", sa Percy med en axel ryckning. "Det är en naturbegåvning."

"Eller det kanske bara var jag som bestämde mig för att lyckan hade varit för generös gentemot dig, hrm?", sa en röst från paviljongens huvudingång och alla vände på sina huvuden för att se vem det var.

"Vem bjöd in dig?", sa Zeus misstroget och de andra gudarna såg ogillande på den nyanlända som nonchalant satte sig ner i en stol och hängde av sig sin röda skinnjacka med ett belåtet leende.

"Det här kommer att bli en katastrof", suckade Athena för sig själv och började att rita upp mardrömsscenarier i sitt huvud. Lika bra att vara förbered. Och det skulle antagligen behövas med tanken på vem som beslöt sig för att besöka lägret.

* * *

AN: Så, kan någon gissa vem den mystiska personen är?

Och angående Apollons "haiku"

_("Till sommarsolståndet_

_uppdraget är avklarat_

_visst är det häftigt")_

så är jag nästan hundra procent säker på att det inte är en haiku i första hand. Jag har försökt att söka upp det och förstå konceptet, men jag får verkligen inte till det. Men så tänkte jag: Apollon är ju lika urusel som jag är på att diktat en haiku, så det är väl bara att köra på? Så ja, där har vi resultatet.

Och tack för att alla har väntat på detta kapitel så tålmodigt, förlåt för dröjsmålet. Förhoppningsvis nu när skolan börjar kommer jag att få ett fastare schema och kunna få detta skrivet mer produktivt.

PS. Och för er som inte har märkt det har jag publicerat en annan fanfiction: Omväxlande situationer, en PJ fanfic. Så om ni har lust, kolla gärna upp den : )

* * *

**Reviews svar: **

**Frida: **Hej igen, Frida. Okej, det här kapitlet kom tidigt på måndag morgon i stället för i helgen (och förlåt för otydligheten i den andra fanfiction:en). Så ledsen för alla fördröjningar, jag ska försöka att sortera mitt schema så att det inte blir så sent nästa gång.

Men i alla fall om vi ska gå vidare, tack så mycket, du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blev av dem orden 3  
Och jag har också längtat tills att själva uppdraget ska börja och han möter gudarna o.s.v. Det kommer att bli en utmaning att skriva om Ares förräderi men det kommer samtidig att bli intressant att se vad min hjärna kommer upp med xD Haha, jag har faktiskt också koll på vissa som läser Lealover1:s berättelser. Hm, jag har faktiskt funderat på att skicka Percy och gänget en förbannelse i julklapp (fast att det är sommar där… jag antar att jag kan vara ondskefull jag med^^) fast jag funderade på om jag skulle kunna ha en variant på förbannelsen. Kanske att de får det humöret som de i boken har… inte bestämt mig ännu, men nu vet jag att det är någon som skulle intressera sig för att läsa något liknande i alla fall.

Och min plan var att avsluta alla böcker oavsett hur lång tid det tar mellan varje kapitel (vilket förhoppningsvis inte kommer att vara så mycket).

Men ha det bra Frida

-Aveline

**Lealover1: **Hej, Lea!  
Ingen fara om review inte blir lång, bekymrar mig inte det minsta. Trevligt att du lyckades hitta ett grattis wifi där borta i USA.  
Tackar. Gäller bar att få ner orden på papper nu med ditt godkännande.  
Du skulle bara se mitt leende när jag läste nästa bit på din review. Åhhh, tack så mycket! Jag var och är så glad över dina ord.  
Kul att du gillade Hades kommentarer. Hehe, var tvungen och se tillbaka vad som var sarkastisk med hans kommentarer innan ett ljus tändes. Jag kände att det var på tiden att någon stod upp för honom förutom Persefone och Percy var det självklara valet. Jag kunde tydligt se hur hans stod upp för Hades hur litet det än var.  
Igen, tack, tack. Blir lite stum över allt beröm. Det betyder så mycket.

Så tack för din review och ha en otroligt bra dag, Lea. Vi hörs när vi hörs.

-Aveline

**Evalyn: **Tjena mors Evalyn (Håller helt med dig) och wup, det här kapitlet kom definitivt senare än vad jag väntat. Sorry… men om jag ska gå vidare…  
Tack så hemskt mycket! Japp, det stämmer! Igen, jag håller med dig. Det har varit kul att skriva om det förflutna, men jag vill samtidigt komma vidare in i handlingen. Förhoppningsvis så kommer våra Stolls att kunna överraska dig mer gånger XD Det är mer än du som gillar gudarna har jag märkt. Jag insåg att jag hade tagit med gudarna för lite så nu försöker jag att få med dem mer. Och de är ju en enda stor bråkig familj. Det är en av det saker som jag gillar med de olympiska gudarna. De har mänskligare känslor så som kärlek, hat, svartsjuk o.s.v. de gör de väldigt intressanta att läsa och skriva om. Kul att du gillar Zeus-Poseidon-Hades-dramat. De är lite som förvuxna barn som bråkar och håller på. De vill vara bättre än varandra och kommer jämt i slagsmål gällande både det ena och det andra, eller det är hur jag har uppfattat det som.  
Och nej då, den sista delen var inte alls snurrig, förstår precis. Jag kan självklart också tänka så, men jag vill dock alltid ha klart för mig hur det slutar så i det flesta serier så blir den sista boken min favorit för att jag alltid uppfattar att spänningen är på topp där och jag kan inte vänta med att läsa ut den. Sedan inser man ju att serien i själva verket är slut och då blir man plötsligt inte lika glad längre xD  
Mina tankar om det här är kanske inte häller kristallklara, men som du sa, Percys verkar inte vara det heller direkt, så det gör inget då'rå ; )

Ha en underbar, fantastisk dag  
-Aveline


End file.
